Jurassic World: Why So Blue?
by WhenBooksFly101
Summary: "Raptors are pack hunters." as Blue had always heard Owen Grady, say. Her pack was her family and they were always there to protect, aid each other, and provide emotional support. They were together from the beginning and Owen was always their "Alpha". But then the park fell and all that Blue had in life fell with it. (Full Summary Inside!) High T for violence.
1. Chapter 1- I'm Going Back

**Please do not continue on if you have yet to see the movie and would like to avoid spoilers. This plot is based heavily on the happenings of Jurassic World and I'm afraid there may not be any way to avoid it.**

 **Note: I do not own any characters or rights to the movie Jurassic World. I deserve credit for nothing but my own created plot, and any ocs that might come up.**

* * *

 **FULL SUMMARY**

* * *

"Raptors are pack hunters." As Blue had always heard Owen Grady, say.  
Her pack was her family and they were always there to protect, aid each other, and provide emotional support. They were together from the beginning and Owen was always their "Alpha".

But then, the park fell and all that Blue had in life fell with it. In a single night chaos wrought by the Indominus Rex killed her three sisters, and left her feeling abandoned when Owen chose to leave the island with the other humans.

For two months Blue struggled to survive on her own. Food was harder to catch and defenses were weakened without a pack...until one day Owen returned with a plan.

Sedated and transported, Blue finds herself relocated to a mysterious island the humans called "Isla Sorna". Its a new and intimidating place where dinosaurs thrive, and raptors like herself live freely.

After saving a pack's young from death, Blue is faced with the challenge to adapt and the urge to regain pack acceptance. Can she win the alpha's trust? Can she have again what she so desperately missed?

Bravery is called, bonds of trust are tested, and all that Blue holds dear is put within the ruthless claws of death itself. When an unexpected enemy rises from the shadows and a game of gods is played, will she be strong enough, or will she lose it all again under hateful amber eyes?

* * *

 **Hello FF readers, Books here.**

 **So I saw Jurassic World last Sat. and I have to say it blew me away, more or less. There were some points that put me off a bit but overall it was an awesome movie and now one of my great favorites.**

 **So, from watching the movie, I came across a realization towards the ending. With her entire pack dead (I'm one of those people that think Delta did not otherwise survive the Indominus Rex.) Blue might not have had a very high chance of survival due to her being raised in captivity. Her dependence on her sisters would have been very high and without the strengths of a full pack hunting and defense would have been made much more difficult.**

 **While it would have been certainly possible for Blue to survive, I don't think that would be the case for very long.**

 **I had this idea, and thought it would make a good fanfic and ease my mind over Blue's ending in the movie until the sequel comes out. (Which I am hoping she will make an appearance in.)**

 **Note that I will be using key aspects from the previous movies Jurassic park II and III, despite Jurassic World having rumored "booted them out of the way". I think it will give a bit more to the fanfic.**

 **Anyways. I hope you like it, and I hope you drop off a review with your opinion on what you think. I enjoy criticism and while I know I'm not any "five star writer", I hope to improve and you guys can help with that. :)**

 **Good luck in the wild world of writing!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"I'm Going Back"**

* * *

"Owen you're insane!"

Even from behind the hotel room door, Owen could hear the disgust and anger dripping from Claire's voice. Occasionally her fists would rap out a few knocks, and her shoes would pace the hallway...but to all of that the man just shook his head and got back to buttoning up his vest. His amusement for Claire's racket was starting to fade behind frustration.

He wanted to make a short reply to her tantrum, but he knew better. When situations like this called for Claire's anger, his own arguing would only make it worse.

That didn't mean he wouldn't ignore her.

Owen chuckled weakly and reached to the nightstand beside his hotel bed, where he grabbed an unloaded 45 cal pistol, inserting a full clip of ammo and slipping it into a holster at his belt. The longer he remained quiet, the louder the shouts came from behind the door.

"Owen! Answer me!"

It drew a huff from the former Jurassic World employee. He rubbed his temple with his fingers, just as sharp laughter rose up from across the room.

"She's not going to give up you know."

A glance upwards brought Owen's eyes to a chair across the room, in which his friend and past coworker sat grinning like a Cheshire cat, lacing up his hiking boots. His white teeth flashed and his dark eyes sparked in amusement.

As Owen recalled that morning, he remembered how frantically Barry had come crashing into his room. He remembered seeing the shocked look on his face, as Claire stormed into the building and sent her wrath down like thunder and lightning. He barely managed to escape with his neck intact.

The woman was practically spitting fire. Barry had the light heart to chuckle and mutter something in French, but Owen could see something tainting his happy expression.

Worry?

Yes...that was quiet possible. After all, they weren't on the coast of Costa Rica for a beach vacation. They were on a secret mission...that Claire somehow knew more about than he would have liked.

Two months had passed since the Isla Nublar incident - or, more popularly known by former tourists, "the Jurassic World disaster". After the multitude of law suits, death reports, and media battering, nothing much was left for excitement in the eyes of once admiring dinosaur fans. Sure some were still crazy enough to care, but with its owner Simon Masrani dead there was no one left with enough money willing to keep it running.

Not even a stack of guest liability wavers could stop the blood sucking lawyers from pinning their load of paperwork and guilt upon the park's benefactors.

For everyone's safety, all access to Isla Nublar was cut off by the government, and the idea of theme park dinosaurs was tilted dangerously on the edge of a trash bin. Problem was, it wasn't a trash bin Owen was done rifling through. He had something special lost in the junk and he would stop at nothing to retrieve it.

Since the very moment he had stepped foot off the island, he had been plagued by thoughts that bit, clawed, and scratched in earnest at his mind. Like a caged animal it wore him thin and brought him crawling back to Costa Rica.

Blue.

Inhaling a deep breath, Owen reached up to scratch at the stubble on his chin, then groaned and closed his eyes. It hadn't taken his girlfriend long to discover what they were planning, and when she did she wasted no time in taking action. How she found them, or managed to catch up to them, he could only imagine one answer.

Even after the consequences of Jurassic World she had her family ties to keep her well funded, and if Owen knew anything then it was that money was certainly capable of buying A-quality transport and information when the seller was interested.

There was a shift of movement from Owen's side, just before a thundering knock exploded from the door and the infuriated woman behind it. Barry's voice was laced with a tense chuckle.

"You don't talk to her soon, she'll knock the door down and tear you apart long before you let any dinosaurs do the job themselves."

Opening his eyes Owen looked up at his friend with a smile, "I think I'd prefer the dinosaurs at this point."

"Come out here before I find a way to come in myself!"

If it wasn't for the increasingly loud shouts and thunks, Barry would have given Owen a good eye roll. He could only shake his head and chuckle as Owen growled under his breath, then straightened and turned on his heels in a stride for the door.

Such a stubborn woman. At this point Owen was ready to admit she could put even the most sincere of mules to shame.

Unlocking the door, the man twisted the handle and huffed, "You're not going to change my mind, Claire. I'm going to that island."

The door swung open and the woman's snorting retort could be heard, "Then I'm coming with you."

Oh that was amusing. Claire? Go out into the jungles of Isla Nublar and help him find his raptor, amidst even more loose dinosaurs than last time?

Owen could only look back at her getup during the fall of Jurassic World and chuckle, as he expected to see her there in an equally unpractical outfit unsuited to anything outdoors much less traipsing through a jungle.

He expected a skirt and high heels, but what he found before him made his eyes widen.

Bright red hair pulled back in a clip, Claire stood with hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes. By all standards of miracles she was wearing a brown button up blouse with jeans and laced hiking boots, while a canvas pack was strung over her shoulder.

Owen blinked at the surprising sight, but eventually managed to clear his throat and remind himself to remain austere.

"And why should I let you do that?"

She dressed somewhat appropriately, he had to give her that. Was it any sort of factor that changed his mind?

No. Absolutely not.

Claire barely had the survival knowhow to stay alive when the Indominus first escaped. Now two months later the island had to be as dangerous as ever, and Owen wasn't sure he wanted to risk her going along for the ride. She'd be killed.

Completely unaware of the decision already made in his head, Claire pursed her lips with a huff, "Because like you -more than you-, that island was once a part of my responsibility. You expect me to let you go alone on this suicide mission and sit back here twiddling my thumbs? I worry for you Owen!"

Her voice lifted in intensity, but Owen only shook his head in exasperation.

Was he not allowed to worry for her?

He kept the mission from Claire to keep her safe, because he knew she'd do something like this and want to go along.

As for the suicide mission she mentioned, Owen didn't want to think about that. He knew it was dangerous and there was a chance it would land him into some deep trouble, but at the moment he wasn't willing to let that stop him.

Blue needed him. He didn't care if he got hurt in the process...but he couldnt see Caire get hurt.

He would have a much better time of concentrating on the mission if he didn't have to watch both of their backsides.

Looking down at the woman, Owen remained silent, with a stern look he had often given his raptors when they tried to challenge him. His eyebrows were furrowed low and his lips thin with confidence; body language was body language and the raptors had known that face well.

Glaring right back however, Claire dared to move foreword until they nearly touched noses, growling, "Go to the island thinking like this and you'll die. I don't care what you say, but you're chasing for a lost cause. What are you willing to risk for one silly raptor?"

Her words hit Owen hard. He blinked, then came out of his hunched position and took in a shaky breath, looking away to hide the pain in his eyes.

Silly raptor? She thought that lowly of Blue?

The fall of Jurassic World almost took everything from him. He lost his job and his home, but most importantly he lost his pack. The raptors he cared for since birth, held as hatchlings in his arms, and trained for exhausting hours every day of every year. Echo, Charlie, and Delta were all murdered right before his eyes...and it hurt him more than he could ever prepare for.

Once the initial chaos calmed down and the government had things _mostly_ in order, they gathered all park staff for interrogations, and asked Owen what dinosaurs he knew were still on the island, and what shape the park was in. They asked him about his raptors, and required that he fill out a report stating which of them died in combat.

Owen remembered the stony look on the federal agents' faces. He remembered their flat voices as they questioned him, how they stung at his ears and made him angry.

"Subject four - AKA 'Charlie'?"

Owen had replied and tried not to sound like he was choking.

"Shot and killed by a direct RPG blast."

"Subjects three and two? Echo and Delta?"

"Crushed in the Indominus Rex's jaws...and burned to death."

One of the agents had faltered at that, looking up with a confused frown as he cast a small look to his partner.

"Burned to death?"

Owen tried not to wince too hard as he replied. He thought back onto the Indominus battle, and all he could feel was pain and regret.

"She was thrown onto one of the open restaurant grills."

Suddenly, the interview was broken by a quiet snicker, and the first agent wrinkled his nose in amusement. His partner smiled like it was all some funny joke.

"I heard dinosaur tastes like chicken. Not much different right?"

They laughed, and Owen made a half hearted smile and chuckle, pretending he was fine with the teasing. Inside his head he was imagining a hundred different ways to break one man's arm and throat punch the second.

"Yah. What a way to go, huh?"

Once the laughing quieted down, the agent holding the files got back to business.

"And subject one? Bravo?"

To that question Owen had frozen. He didn't answer right away, but instead stared at the wooden table before him, eyes blank and memories drawn to the name "Bravo".

"Her name is Blue...and she was lost as well. Crushed by the Indominus."

That answer was a lie, but the agents just wrote the information down and asked Owen to sign the completed files. They left him waiting there like a kid in the lost and found, until everyone was given the green light to go home and relax.

The weeks following that interview were hell. A little voice just kept chanting in his head, over and over and over until he almost couldn't take it anymore.

You left her behind! She's alone on that island, and you left her behind! Some alpha you are!

The last Owen saw of his beta, she was running off into the jungle after the final battle. He remembered listening to her calls in the lonely dark...and he was tortured by that sound. He thought leaving her behind was for the best, but time only revealed that decision was a mistake.

"Raptors are pack hunters", as he had always told the other workers. Raptors depended on each other like a human depends on its family, for strength, emotional support, food, and protection. Like wolves they stuck together in order to survive.

Blue's bond was broken from her sisters by death. She would be a victim to vulnerability and some form of emotional damage, without a pack to keep her going.

Owen realized that his last raptor could die, if he didn't go back and set things right with her, before it was too late. She would fall apart until there was nothing left.

"Owen?"

Coming back to reality, Owen looked down to see Claire giving him a look. The coldness in her eyes made him grimace, then shake his head and sigh.

"I have to do this, Claire."

She lifted her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

Owen was about to answer, when footsteps sounded and Barry pulled up behind them. He was carrying a heavy looking black duffle back over his shoulder, and appeared a bit discomforted by its burden, but he nodded to Claire with a quiet voice.

"We're going to retrieve Blue and relocate her to an area where she will have chances to establish a new pack. Owen came to me asking that I help him."

His answer seemed to draw Claire's face blank, and Owen tried his best to further explain, "I left Blue on that island without a pack, Claire. Without a pack she could die," he looked to her and hoped in some way she might listen to what he had to say. "We owe her, for what she did to make sure we got out of that park alive."

Claire could remember the battle with the I-Rex all too easily. It made her grunt and straighten, as the scenes played over in her mind and her skin got goosebumps from the fear she tried to forget.

How could she forget that moment, facing off against the hybrid, when her heart raced with uncertainty and anticipation? How could she forget holding her nephews close, as giants fought in the streets and buildings blew apart around them.

Blue was in the middle of it all. She protected them in a way, by keeping her loyalties true to Owen and fighting to take down the monster hell bent to kill them. She was the one who gave the Tyrannosaurus an upper hand.

If there was any way to "owe a raptor", this was it.

Crossing her arms Claire stepped back, "Then let me help you return the favor. First of all, where exactly are you going to relocate her? A zoo?"

Barry said they would take her to a place where she could establish a new pack, but how was that possible? There were no other living raptors on earth besides...but...they couldn't possibly mean _that_ place. It wasn't an option...Was it?

Of course Owen answered against her wishes.

"Isla Sorna. I've heard rumors that its still a sanctuary for John Hammond's animals, and if there's anything left out there for Blue, I believe its our best bet."

Isla Sorna AKA "Site B". It was the sister island to Nublar, and claimed a wildlife sanctuary by Jurassic Park's founder John Hammond before he died. Costa Rican Government had it locked up tight so that no human had stepped on its beaches in years.

In the time of the first Jurassic theme park, Isla Sorna was the location of Ingen's major genetic laboratories and enclosures. There the majority of the park's dinosaurs were created and grown, then shipped to Isla Nublar to be added as attractions. After the incident of Jurassic Park and in a fit of evacuation caused by panic, the islands were both abandoned and their attractions set to run wild of their own accord..

Nublar was revived after the construction of Jurassic World, Sorna was left to itself to honor John Hammond's wishes.

Keeping to the point. Because of John Hammond's claim of wildlife sanctuary, an untold amount of species lived in abundance on the island, including many many packs of Velociraptors. It was perfect!

When Claire said nothing, Owen grew uneasy. Shifting on his feet he nodded in an effort to reassure her. He couldn't go anywhere if he had her running at his tail throwing a tantrum.

"We'll go in, find Blue and sedate her for transportation, fly to Isla Sorna, and drop her on the southern beach."

More silence, then a reply.

"Fine...I'm still coming with you."

The stubbornness was obviously a strong trait in the Dearing family.

Owen sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, but hearing a muffled grunt from behind he moved aside so that Barry could exit the room, duffel bag in hand. They would be meeting their helicopter's pilot down at a landing platform near the docks. If they were late, he wouldn't be pleased, and the concern was rising that he may back out on the deal, along with what cash they gave him as down payment.

Still rubbing his eyes Owen muttered something too low to hear, then peeked at Claire whom still stood strong and stared at him.

Oh for pete's sake he really had to go along with this? Lord help him.

Forcing Claire out of the doorway by moving foreword, Owen closed the hotel room door and locked it, all the while glancing to her in a steady silence. She didn't move, and he grunted in defeat.

"Come on then."  
He heard her breath of astonishment as he shifted past her, before the woman recovered from her shock of victory and followed after him. He was disgruntled by the victory smirk on her face but he kept his eyes ahead, trying to make it all work out.

What would she do for the mission? Although Owen admired his girlfriend for her bravery in the fall of the park, he felt like she wasn't yet suited for their particular line of work. When the Pterosaurs attacked she had shot a Dimorphodon off of him, but he hadn't made any efforts to further educate her on firearms since then, so wouldn't trust her with one on the mission.

As they exited the hotel and made their way to the parking lot, Claire's smirk slowly melted into a frown. Owen noticed this and looked over, "What?"

She was quiet for a moment, but eventually muttered, "We're going to be flying through restricted airspace on both islands correct?"

Owen nodded softly as they approached the car they rented the night before, "The officials didn't exactly agree to my plan."

"Which means its illegal. How much exactly did you pay for a pilot to agree on these terms?"

Claire was curious, but Owen noticed her voice twist into amusement and teasing.

"You don't exactly have a high pay rate and business of this kind tend to run on the end of expensive."

Look who was getting snarky. Claire had been getting quite witty with her comments and lately she didn't make any hesitation to tease him when the opportunity was provided. Owen pursed his lips, but held back his own smile. If she wanted a game, she was going to get a game. It was just his luck that the odds were in his favor this time.

Opening the backseat door of the car Owen smiled sweetly and gestured for his girlfriend to take her seat, "You're right, it really was expensive."

Claire nodded in victory and snickered, "Owen Grady spend a little too much on his pets?"

She folded her hands neatly in her lap and Owen leaned against the open door, "Nah. Claire Dearing did."

"Me?"

The woman blinked, and Owen gave a cool nod, then shut the door, "There are advantages to knowing your rich girlfriend's bank info."

The car window muffled the answering shout but it might as well have been music to his ears. After all what was a little borrowed money for a good cause? It certainly wouldn't break her bank, and he'd have it paid back by-...well...whenever he could raise 12,000 dollars.

"Owen!"


	2. Chapter 2 - What We've Left Behind

**Greetings from Books, here for another update.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites on Chapter 1. I was pleasantly surprised by the number of reads and responses, making me realize just how many fellow JP/W fans are out there. :) I appreciate your time given and hope you continue to give your thoughts, as well as enjoy what I have to offer.**

 **Thank you all.**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"What We've Left Behind"**

* * *

The whir of the helicopter's engines and propellers thrummed gently outside the cockpit, as smooth flight was comfortably maintained and only broken on occasion by the sea wind. Below them the great blue spread out in all directions, almost endless as it reached out to the horizon stirred with waves capped by white. To a former navy man it was beautiful, yet very familiar.

Gazing out the near window Owen sat stiffly in his seat, as he fixed his dark eyes onto the distant clouds and remained quite silent. After an hour and a half of flight his thoughts were hastened with anxiety, as their destination came ever closer.

What were they going to find on the island? What had they left behind?

Uncertainty was clawing at him, dreading the mission's outcome, until his thoughts were shaken by a rough pat. In lifting his gaze he turned to see Barry looking at him from the opposite seat. The man nodded softly, voicing what he had not.

"What will you do if you find Blue?"

Owen frowned, but his eyes drifted to the floor as his head shook from side to side. _If_ couldn't be an option.

" _When_ I find Blue. If I can try to guess what anything will be like on that island, then Blue is alive and well. She's a smart girl."

Claire's voice continued from his side, "A smart _raptor_ you mean?"

Her correction was sharp and cut at Owen's patience, but he glanced to the red head and grit his teeth. The woman only sighed at his short nod and sat back in her seat, "I know you have good intentions, Owen, but I cant help worry this is a big mistake."

She crossed her arms and didn't meet his gaze, "You really think she'll remember you? Two months have passed and as I recall she did try to kill us once before."

Claire didn't hold much faith in the dinosaurs, as far as real emotions and feelings went. She had improved since the incident but Owen found she still struggled to remember they were living animals, not monsters just because there were born from a lab test tube. Could they not show affection, fear, happiness, and anger as all creatures could feel?

Suppressing his annoyance, Owen shook his head sternly and shifted in his seat, "She'll remember. If lions can remember their trainers after years of separation, then a raptor of her intelligence wont have a problem after two months."

There was an uncomfortable pause, which brought all three pairs of eyes to the floor and thoughts running. Each had their own doubts, and each were tense.

Feeling a need to keep talking, Owen muttered in order to break that painful silence, "When the park fell, Blue was far from tame, I know that. Not many may agree but she trusted me, as did all three of the other raptors. I was a part of their pack and their alpha. When the time came for them to kill me, did they? No."

"And what of the others? If you hadn't been with Claire and the boys in the courtyard they wouldn't have hesitated to kill them."

Barry shifted uneasily in his seat while talking, a small smile on his lips, "Blue even tried to attack me, if you would remember that, Owen."

The man was right, as much as Owen didn't want to admit it. He knew many had died the night the raptors were used and he knew if he wasn't present in the courtyard Blue, Delta, and Echo would have indeed killed Claire and the boys.

The raptors were far from tame, to neither Owen or humanity. He had earned his role as alpha only because they trusted him after his imprinting and years of bonding work. They had seen him as a leader in which to follow with trust rather than a commander in which to obey without question.

Vic Hoskins was a fool to think they were safe for his use.

Huffing, glancing to both friends, Owen pursed his lips. They were concerned for their safety as much as they had a right to be. They weren't wrong for fearing Blue would try attacking them again. Owen's confidence didn't stretch that far.

So, he nodded, "You two should remain in the helicopter with the pilot while I start the search. I've got enough to worry about making sure my own hide stays intact."

Claire's expression twisted for a moment and her lips quivered as if struggling to release a protest. Owen could see the disagreement in her eyes but with her failed attempts to speak he was pleased. She saw the truth in his words, and realized that her safety could not be guaranteed with Blue's presence.

Thankful he would not have to further argue with his friends, Owen shifted his attentions downwards and bent for the black duffel bag resting at all of their feet. Unzipping it he reached inside and retrieved a black compact air-rifle, which was soon joined by a small black box containing a small row of glass vials. On one side there was a soft green tuft, on the other was a hypodermic needle for injecting a clear liquid sedative upon impact.

Owen nodded and lifted a dart before loading it into the air-rifle's chamber, "These Moose Tranquilizers should be enough to put Blue under before she can react and try anything."

The bolt action slid shut and the air reservoir primed, ready for firing.

"Barry. I'm going to need you to take the gun and wait for me to come back with Blue."

Claire looked with interest at the rifle, "Why don't you take it yourself? Why bring Blue back here before sedating her?"

Why? He had plenty of reasons why. It was too risky to take the tranquilizer himself. He would take his hunting rifle for protection but he wouldn't be firing any shots on his own if he had to. If Blue was shot and he was out in the open, things could go wrong in an instant.

Barry had his cover from within the Helicopter. Blue would not sense him so quickly, and the shooter wouldn't be such a sitting duck. Out in the clearing Blue would also be easy to load. There also wouldn't be a chance for them to drag or carry a 300 pound raptor from some thicket in the jungle.

Owen shook his head and continued to give Barry instructions, "The second we get back and come within range, I want you to fire. Once she's out there is a cargo tarp in the storage compartments we can use to carry her out of here."

The gun now loaded and ready for action Owen handed it over to Barry, whom took it in silence as Owen added softly, "Just try to make your first shot count."

A scene of bloodshed and terror went though all three minds -which wrought a shudder from Claire-, but a shift of movement at the front of the helicopter caught their attention. The pilot's voice then rose in awe.

"Isla Nublar, up ahead."

All eyes rose, and Owen sucked in a short breath. He forgot what it looked like.

There, standing upon the sea in all its wild glory was the island, bathed in the sun as it hung above the highest of mountain tops. Even as they flew over the waters and waves broke onto white sandy beaches, Owen couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it all. He would miss this place, when his work here was done and he'd no longer have the reason to return.

Flying onwards sand faded to grass, then dense jungle trees as the helicopter rose up to crest the island's main mountain range. They were coming in from the east, so any of the park's facilities had yet to show themselves from the middle of the island.

Rolling terrain past under them, then cliffs and distant waterfalls. Owen could feel the helicopter lift and out of anxiety his hand gripped the edge of his seat. His eyes fixed ahead waiting for the moment, when they would top the ridge and meet their destination.

When they did, he could only sit back and hold his breath.

Far beneath them a flash of grey immediately caught his attention, proving to be the park's track platform. On it the trained would shuttle loads of guests to different areas of the island and the various attractions. Even from their heights he could see the way it had begun to melt into vines and foliage that insisted it become one with the jungle.

Owen's eyes followed the tracks like a guideline until they came to rest in the middle of a massive valley. Walled off on the north, east, and west side by mountains like a partial bowl, it was here that the trees became thinner, and grassy plains grew in size and frequency. The train tracks ran about to nearly all corners, yet Owen's eyes fixed on one spot and one spot alone, with the flash of the sun's rays upon a building rooftop.

Out of the corner of his vision the pilot turned in his seat and manage to say a few words, as he refocused his attention to the duties at hand. His voice was quiet when he addressed his employers. He had clearly never seen the island before.

"Where would you like me to set down?"

Set down? Yes he supposed landing would be a good start to their search now wouldn't it?

Clearing his throat Owen was about to nod and answer, when from his side a finger rose, and a calm voice joined it, "There's a landing platform just above and to the side of the valley's center. The main control room is located there."

The control room? Was she insane?

Claire, quite pleased with herself, sat back once again as Owen turned bewildered eyes her way. She saw him and smiled confidently, which made him grimace. She had no idea what she just tried to send them into.

"I might as well make _some_ decisions on this little outing, I am paying for it after all."

Paying for it, and sending them to their doom.

Shaking his head frantically Owen's tone was sharp enough to make Claire flinch in surprise, "No!"

Both she, Barry, and the Pilot voiced their confusion in unison, "What?"

Owen huffed. Moving from his seat to lean over the pilot's shoulder he pointed in the direction Claire had just given. He dropped his tone, not as harshly as it had come out before, "Its too close to the Tyrannosaur's enclosure. She'll have expanded her territory beyond her old fences and the control room will no doubt be within that perimeter."

Claire stuttered, and the pilot became rigid from the mixed orders as he looked up at Owen, "So where do we land?"

That was the question he had been asking himself for hours. Where would be a safe place to land, yet close to where his search would begin and prove most successful? He had an idea where that was but it took him a moment to locate the area from their sky view.

Slowly Owen's finger lifted to point in the opposite direction of Claire's chosen landing point, "Head southeast and put it down in a clearing, that will keep us a good enough ways from the courtyard."

After a moment of consideration the pilot nodded obediently, and Owen became at ease. Before taking his seat once again he felt the helicopter swoop left, as well as Claire's eyes burning into the back of his skull. Upon turning those eyes only met his, and he gave a short shrug.

"I had to do something."

She snorted, "You could have gone a bit quieter about it."

He took his seat, and she diverted her eyes away for a moment of silence as they flew out over the courtyard structures. Countless vendor shops, informational stations, and the visitor's center all passed beneath them. She could see the attractions like the "Tyrannosaur Kingdom", or the small petting zoo in which young children used to interact with equally young dinosaurs. All were left in ruin from the attack of the Pterosaurs and I-Rex, with rubble strewn across the pavement in piles of stone, glass, and metal.

Claire tensed slightly and rubbed her arm at the sight and memory of it all, "I had told myself when we evacuated from the island I'd never come back here. I didn't want to come back and see it but you lured me along."

Owen pursed his lips. Lured? Last he checked there was no effort on his part to convince her to come along, it was quite the opposite actually. If she hadn't been so stubborn and ridiculous she could be back in the comforts of the hotel, so why did she pin this on him?

But, keeping the mood light and preferring he didn't set the woman off, Owen chuckled with a small crooked smile, "Nah. You just wanted to come down for a quick island vacation. I always said you worked too much."

Her responding snort made him chuckle again, as his eyes drifted out his window and to the water they now flew over. Crystal clear it glistened in a lagoon at the center of the courtyard, but at the sight of it Owen could only frown and tilt his head.

Down in the water there was a massive shadow. With the outline of a long tail and four flippers it closely resembled that of a whale, making Owen's eyes bulge. They were flying low. They were flying right over the Mosasaur Lagoon. Owen couldn't begin to describe the danger they were in and he was ready to sound the alert to the pilot, but it only died in his throat.

Something wasn't right.

Settling back into his seat the man took a second glance. There was no movement from the Mosasaurus. Spread out just beneath the surface he expected it to swim away when the water swirled beneath the helicopter's propellers, or prepare to leap up at them as he had immediately feared.

Barry's gentle voice came from his side, with a statement Owen could only agree was correct.

"She's dead."

Hearing that Claire looked up and frowned, "Dead? Who's dead?"

Owen eased into his seat and removed his eyes from the water, as they burned with pity and a slight anger, "The Mosasaurus."

"How?"

Claire's own voice rang with shock and pity, but Owen did not answer. He knew how the Mosasaurus died and he could only feel guilty he had not thought of her sooner.

Since the time she was very young, the park's Mosasaur was kept in a manmade lagoon. There she was routinely fed, given medical attention when needed, and kept healthy by maintenance runs to her water home. When the park was shut down, all care left with the staff.

By science theory, Mosasaurs were thought to have been ocean dwelling animals. They had a large area in which to support their more than impressive diet and were equally massive when fully grown. The park's Mosasaur was trapped in her glorified puddle, and left to starve, if not die from Lysine deficiency.

Lysine deficiency, that on a whole was an interesting topic.

In the development of the first park, a fail-safe of sorts had been created should things ever go south. One step of the precautions, were to ensure that all dinosaurs within the park were female to forbid unauthorized reproduction. The other, was an alteration in the animals' abilities in using Lysine.

Lysine, is an a-amino acid present in a creature's system that processes and breaks down essential proteins. Rather than being created within the body, it is taken in by digestion of plants. Those whom eat the plants receive their Lysine, and those whom eat the plant eaters receive theirs.

It was designed by Ingen scientist Dr. Henry Wu, to lessen the dinosaurs' abilities to draw Lysine into their system. Instead they required a weekly supplement in order to provide enough acids to properly digest their food. Without these supplements it was thought that the dinosaurs, should they ever escape from the park, would be incapable of self-sustainment. Their bodies would weaken, until shutting down and eventually dying.

But -when the park did fall and the dinosaurs actually escaped, they did not die as planned. Studies in later years revealed that the animals adapted to their handicap. By consuming food in larger quantities than even before, and choosing more Lysine rich plant life, herbivores and therefore carnivores were able to reach their needed Lysine count to survive.

Life, found a way, as some may have put it.

Shifting in his seat, Owen watched the visitor's center go distant as the jungle came around them. The Mosasaur claimed her home as her grave, for what food was to come to her in her seclusion? Lysine or not the prey would have learned to avoid her waters and starvation would have caught up with her.

Owen just hoped Blue had not shared that same fate. He hoped she adapted, and did not lay dead on the jungle floor as the Mosasaur now did.

His thoughts were dark, until the helicopter swayed and a voice drew his eyes upwards. He could see the pilot gazing back at them from under his grey visor.

"Just so you know, I'm not held liable for anything that should happen to you while on the island. You end up getting mauled by a dino I'm not staying behind to take the blame, or clean up the mess."

From beside them Barry winced, but Owen simply nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

He had to be confident the mission would run smoothly. He promised Claire they'd be fine and he was intent on keeping that promise.

The helicopter began to lower, and Owen realized with a breath that the pilot had found a clearing in which to land the aircraft. One last time he checked the pistol at his side and made sure a round was in the chamber. There was a lurch, and he glanced to Barry, "Keep an eye out on the tree line. The second Blue is out for a clear shot, take it."

His friend nodded, and Owen turned to Claire, whom kept her head turned away and eyes staring out the window.

"You alright staying here?"

She sat stiffly, but a sigh escaped her, "Long as you come back. Two hours and I'm coming in after you."

Owen smiled softly. Sometimes he liked her tenacious need to prove herself, when she had her head behind it.  
Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the cheek and nodded, "I'll be back."

Claire was mad at him, for many reasons. He had kept the mission secret from her, and had skipped the country without notifying her or asking permission to withdraw a few thousand dollars from her bank account.

Stole, was the word she used when she confronted him at the docks. Owen assured her he had merely borrowed the money and would pay her back but she was adamant.

He needed the money, quickly. The pilot was firm on his offer and would have backed out of the deal if he didn't receive his down payment within 24 hours. Owen would have lost his chance for transportation, and would have had to leave Blue waiting on the island for weeks, if not months longer. Claire had the money he couldn't raise in a timely manner, but he had a feeling she wouldn't have agreed to his request.

Owen had to do it, but that reassurance soothed Claire's anger only slightly.

When the man stood once again, he felt a stability in the helicopter, and the pilot nodded, "You're clear to step out."  
They had landed, and the engine's whirr had quieted to a gentle thrum, while Owen could see the shadow of the slowing propellers passing over grass outside the cockpit.

As doors opened a small green meadow came to view, as well as a dense tree line in the distance. With the quieting of the engines came the buzz of animal life. Some Owen could quickly determine as Costa Rican birds, others, he was disturbed to realize were distant Pterosaurs.

In that moment Owen's sense of dread and anxiety intensified. He worried for the risk of being attacked, and he worried for the chance he may not find Blue. She had to be alright, or he would never forgive himself.

Leaping out of the helicopter Owen landed with a soft thump in the grass. Giving a quick once over of his surroundings he glanced back at his friends, whom gazed back with a nervous quality. Barry handed him his high powered rifle from within the duffle bag, then without a word the doors closed.

Owen had a plan. He had worked it over for the past three days until he was sure there were no faults. First he would head for the park's Velociraptor enclosure, where he suspected Blue had returned and tried to live. With the loss of her pack she would have sought out a place of familiarity, where she felt comfortable. From the time she was a hatchling the cage like paddock served as her nest.

Quick feet took Owen out of the field and into the tree line, where heavy foliage closed in and filled his vision with green. Choosing a careful path he knew about disorientation, and knew to constantly check his direction. If he kept a good pace, he could arrive at the enclosure within a half hour.

Blue was in here somewhere. He could feel it.

So, slowing even if just for a moment Owen lifted his head, then released a breath and sent a shrill whistle into the canopy above. It had served as a pack call for his raptors, or the signal for a command. Hopefully his girl would hear it and know it was him.

Hope. He had to have hope.


	3. Chapter 3 -These Last Blue Months

**Hello everyone, sorry for the update delay. My computer broke down so I have been forced to write the upcoming chapters with my Kindle Fire. It proves a frustrating and long task, due to my fingers not cooperating with the tiny keys.**

 **I would appreciate any reviews, as I greatly appreciate those already given by my readers. Your words are beyond encouraging and your criticism is helping me along to improvement.**

 **In a recent review, one of you asked me if any stories about the Indominus might be in the future. All I can answer that with is maybe, I will have to see if I can take it up once my current fanfic projects are done. :) We shall see.**

 **Good luck in the wild world of writing! Thank you all!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"These Last Blue Months"**

* * *

 **Two Months Ago (during the incident of Jurassic World)**

 _The air was alive with sharp roars that trumpeted like rolling thunder, followed by the sound of heavy bodies colliding with one another in fierce brutality. Buildings crumbled, fire burned in puddles of spilt fuel, and glass covered the pavement in a painful carpet._

 _Four small humans could only watch on like mice from a distance as a battle of giants took place. Hell had broken loose in the streets of Jurassic World._

 _Locked in raging combat, pitted two against one, a Tyrannosaur and Velociraptor worked together to defeat their foe. Talons slashed across glistening white scales and teeth sank deep into tender flesh that bled. The hybrid -the Indominus- was struggling with a newfound desperation and rage as it was knocked like a ragdoll across the courtyard._

 _Never before had Blue fought so hard in her life, yet she didn't dare stop. Too much had happened for her to give up now._

 _The raptor was like a mouse herself, compared to the massive carnivores she was currently leaping back to back as the battle provided new angles and opportunities. Riding upon the Tyrannosaur's shoulders she waited, then shrieked and lunged for the opponent's spine and inflicted painful stabs with her talons._

 _In her own body, Blue could feel pain burning deep. Talons slashed past her muzzle but her anger did not shy. Her determination of revenge drove her strikes hard into the Indominus' scales and the taste of blood was sweet upon her tongue. Her foe was bleeding heavily now, from gaping holes and slits through her sides. All three dinosaurs bore their wounds but the Indominus fared the worst of them._

 _Seeing the white beast shriek in agony wasn't enough however. Blue was willing to cast all exhaustion aside just to see the life light leave those cold amber eyes. She wanted her death to be swift and excruciating no matter how much her own body ached. It wasn't just in Blue's body. It was in her heart like a fire._

 _When she awoke from the darkness moments before, Blue was unaware of her loss. Disorientated all she could see when she lifted her head from the cold pavement was the Indominus as she pinned an unfamiliar dinosaur into the rubble. There were no sisters, no Delta or Echo. They were nowhere to be seen but Blue could smell the gut wrenching scent of burning flesh. Only barely was it familiar to her but it was enough to bring the realization in a heavy wave._

 _Her sisters were killed. It was all that she could assume as the Indominus prepared to take another life. The moment Blue saw the murder intent in the monster's eyes as she bent to remove the Tyrannosaur's throat, that same gleam settled in her own gaze._

 _Never in a million years, did the humans ever think that a raptor and T-Rex would come so close together without conflict, much less working in unison against a common threat. Pulling herself up from the ground Blue had fixed her eyes upon her target, then lunged foreword and called twice, before scrabbling up the Indominus Rex's back._

 _Calling out angrily, getting back up whenever she was knocked down, Blue clung to the hybrid's neck and attempted to bite at her eye. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her body ached with injury, yet her sisters deaths kept her going._

 _She remembered baby Charlie, the youngest, meeting her end in an explosion of hot flame cast upon her by the humans. Blue had seen her death and had struck out at all humans in retaliation, but the killer of her other two sisters was beneath her. She would not rest until the monster was quiet and death stilled her body._

 _Only vaguely aware of the humans struggling to remain out of the battle's destruction, Blue and the Tyrannosaurus pushed the white beast until she tumbled away from them, and her body slid to a stop on the ground at the water's edge._

 _For a single tense moment, the three dinosaurs faced off. Their roars and snarling challenges filled the air like thunder as they prepared to fight for life and death._ _Just one move and they would latch onto each other again. But, before anyone could make a move, the water bubbled from behind. That bubble progressed to a boil, then a cascade of water that burst upwards like a geyser as a great beast lunged up from the depths. Positively massive it was a creature Blue had never seen before, with flippers and a sloping muzzle gaping wide for a strike._

 _Its sheer weight shoving the Indominus to her belly, the water beast's jaws snapped closed in a vice grip. Teeth plunged into windpipe and life vein. A cry rose in agony, which gurgled and broke as the Indominus struggled like a rabbit in a wolf's jaws. Her feet struck at the water beast's face, her eyes widened with horror, and her body flopped back and forth uncontrollably._

 _Forced to step free of the attack Blue curled her lips in distaste as the beast began to drag its catch back into the water. It was stealing her revenge, yet she could do nothing but watch as the Indominus continued to fight in desperation. She rose up into the air, then plunged into the lagoon._

 _Finally, that shrill evil voice became quiet, and Blue knew her death was reached beneath the suffocating waters. For a moment she watched the surface roil with froth, while the enraged glow began to melt from her eyes and her pants rose in exertion. Her_ _body complained of pain and begged for rest, but with a twitch of her tail Blue remembered she was not alone in the street. Beside her she could hear the Tyrannosaur's rumblings breaths and feel eyes fall upon the back of her skull._

 _When they turned to face one another, Blue could only raise her head and go wide eyed with awe._

 _In all her life, the raptor had never seen such mighty creatures as these. The walls of her enclosure were the boundaries of her world and she was never aware of what lay beyond. She did not know of white hybrids, water dwelling Mosasaurs, or short armed giants._

 _She only knew her sisters._

 _Remaining still, concerned for herself, Blue tilted her head and stepped back from the Rex as if to question her intentions. Would she attack her, as she had attacked the Indominus?_

 _Equally silent, the Rex stared back at Blue. She stood with a weak position, favoring one side that slumped in visible discomfort and pain. One arm dangled limp at a fractured bone, and her hide was littered with deep wounds as well as old pale scars._

 _Blue saw her strength behind those eyes, yet there was no aggression. If they fought now it would only spell more effort and pain to already weakened bodies. They both knew it wasn't worth it._

 _Slowly, loosing interest in Blue, the Tyrannosaur released a heavy sigh and shifted upon her hindquarters. Her movements remained stiff as she turned away and her gait picked into a painfully slow stumble that nearly dropped her to the ground with each stride._

 _The Tyrannosaur's footsteps fading with distance, It was then that Blue turned and saw the four humans standing very still behind her. The female and young's gazes were cautious, but the raptor's eyes fell and fixed on only one human in particular. Green eyes stared back, calm and dark in a way Blue usually found comforting._

 _But, pain resisted in her heart, and a gentle whimper escaped her at remembering what happened to her pack. What manner did they meet their end? Was it quick?_

 _The smell of burnt flesh on the air was sickening, to think it was Echo or Delta whom met the fire, similar to Charlie. She wasn't awake to help them, nor did she think she could do anything for them now._

 _Softly, Blue caught movement from ahead and her eyes again lifted to lock with the human male's, the man they called Owen, and the person she had called Alpha. She didn't care to give the others much attention. Her alpha was her only interest._

 _Standing protectively before the others, Owen let them hide behind him and hang upon his arm for comfort. Very faintly Blue felt a pang of jealousy, but it was a feeling drowned out by guilt. She felt guilty for attacking them, and even more so for turning on her alpha._

 _She had betrayed her pack's leader, and had failed to protect her sisters as a consequence of falling for the Indominus' deception. Blue could have_ _retaliated the white beast's challenge and ordered her sisters to hold fast to their loyalties, but she was so caught up in the excitement, the freedom from the cage, and the bloodlust she felt radiating off the Indominus in waves. Blue had fallen victim to her gentle cunning voice even if she hadn't wanted to admit it until now._

 _Hiding the soreness in her muscles, the raptor inched foreword with cautious steps and expressed her apologetic concern with an inquiring chirp. Her neck lowered in submission and her eyes sought any form of forgiveness in his own. Would he still accept her as his Beta, after all the wrongs done on her own park?_

 _The Alpha, Owen, was all Blue had left. To think that hurt her, but as she neared the humans she saw something change in his eyes._

 _She saw relief, amongst a hidden sadness and inner conflict that caused her to click her teeth anxiously. Ignoring the other humans staring uneasily at her Blue's stance softened and her head tilted. Confusion wrought a tense squawk and she dared to inch one last step before Owen. Her eyes searched for some form of an answer within his eyes and body language._

 _Instead, the male just exhaled roughly, before Blue caught the vague shake of his head. She was a smart girl. She could tell something was wrong. Too much had happened that night for everything to just go back to normal. She was foolish to think that. Humans had died and the calm order of all their lives had been shattered._

 _Owen was not rejecting her, but he was not taking her back._

 _Blue parted her jaws in an effort to chitter at him, but she was incapable of sound. Her talons clicked on the pavement and her muscles bound with realization._

 _Since Blue and her sisters were born Owen was always there. Not quite a father figure he took care of them, yet he was not of their kind. He was not raptor._

 _Being young, Blue had been quick to trust her caretaker. He showed them confidence and gazed upon them freely, while others shied away and looked to them with fear in their eyes. She had accepted him as her alpha because he accepted them. He was different but she trusted him._

 _Now their bond was shaken. Blue knew he wanted to let her go so that he could remain with his fellow humans. Thinking of it made her snort softly, but she did not challenge him. Alpha didn't want her any more._

 _She needed to get out of there._

 _Turning on her hind legs and slinking off down the stone pathway through the rubble, Blue focused her mind on a matter more pressing. She passed one of the human's restaurants and shied at the sickening scent of burnt flesh, glancing momentarily to its window side grill that flamed and spat violently. The charred body splayed over top was unidentifiable, but a little part of Blue knew the truth and she had every intention of sparing herself the heartbreaking sight._

 _One death confirmed, one still yet to be found._

 _Amidst_ _the silent night, Blue's cries rose up lonely and distant as she pulled away from the one human she had allowed herself to trust. Owen Grady._

* * *

 ** _~...~  
_**

* * *

 _Hours passed, as Blue proceeded to scour the park's courtyard for any sign of a surviving sister. Amongst the abandoned buildings she maneuvered through piles of rubble and items dropped by fleeing guests, stride broken with a limp caused by the soreness in her body. She called often and fought to pick up a scent, but the air was thick with scents that made things all the more frustrating._

 _No scent was of interest to her, until the raptor came to the edge of the courtyard and picked up an aroma most disturbing._

 _Blood._

 _At first, Blue cast it off as human and made to begin another sweep across the courtyard. Turning with a pained grunt she was going to head back the way she came, when the scent continued to tickle at her nostrils with an almost pleading urgency. The smell of it was bittersweet and she realized there had to be a large amount, for it to have been so heavy upon the air._

 _Then, Blue picked up a scent tag that made her freeze upon the pavement. Her eyes went wide and her body stiffened, as she detected familiar things which only made her heart race._

 _Familiarity, in the form of a sibling she knew well. Echo._

 _Releasing a tense warble Blue wasted no time sprinting in the scent's direction. Doing such an act put pain into her body but there was no time to let it phase her, she had found her sister and all she wanted at that point was to make sure that she was safe. Her own physical state did not matter._

 _She ran for endless minutes along the paved roads and walkways, until the scent trail led her to the entrance of a dark alleyway. She was going so fast sliding to a stop nearly sent her face into the ground. Her limbs burned and her heart pounded in her skull with exertion, and fear of what she was going to find at the end of the darkness._

 _From first glance, Blue assumed the ally was closed off, yet it was so dark one could not see her own muzzle. As she stepped in with cautious baby steps her nostrils burned with blood scent. There was no light, and no sound to spare her from a single horrifying clue. The moon was shy and hid behind the clouds as though it too were scared to find Echo._

 _Blue made it halfway before her eyes caught something within the dark. Just a vague discoloration she thought nothing at first, but with each step foreword it cleared and she realized what she was looking at._

 _A dark form, splayed over the ground like a ragdoll. The sight of it sent her into a panic but wouldn't it be her luck, that the moon would choose that moment to shed its light._

 _Scarlet blood was the first to appear shining upon the pavement, followed by the outline of a dark body colored with a mixture of brown and grey scales. At the sight of it Blue whimpered sharply and quickened her steps, but what she came to see was sickening._

 _Echo lay spread about in a pool of her blood, back turned and limbs stretched out from her body. As much as Blue begged for it to be, her sides did not rise and fall with life breaths, nor did it appear that her ribcage was whole. The skin was stretched unnaturally and in some places pale bone protruded into the open air._

 _No. Echo had to be alright. She was the only thing she had left!_

 _Approaching with a deep terror Blue called out sadly. She begged her sister to respond, to answer her calls and bring a final relief to the pain of that night. The closer she got the more desperate her cries sounded, until they were broken by the sound of her quivering jaws clicking together._

 _Echo failed to lift her head as the moment went by, but it wasn't a surprise. The raptor's mouth was gaped open and her spine visible broken, while across her back were rows of bloody pits Blue could only guess were teeth marks from the Indominus._

 _Echo's spine had either broken by the fall, or between her jaws. Their crushing force would have done terrible things to the raptor's insides, if not kill her instantly._

 _Echo was dead as her fears predicted. Her pack was gone and she was alone._

 _Whimpering sadly, Blue stepped closer until she stood over her sister's broken body. Her tail flicked with agitation and her eyes gleamed with the pain of it all._

 _Things between her and Echo had never been easy. While Charlie was their ball of enthusiastic energy, and Delta her second in command, she had been the sister Blue clashed most with. She was a stubborn female, with an attitude and a tendency to challenge her place as Beta._

 _Blue could remember the time they fought over beta title. Both had come out bloody but she was the winner, whom gave the loser a scar across the side of her face and a permanently offset jaw._

 _They may have had their disputes and squabbles, but Echo was a sister and as the rest she was important, no matter how many times she snapped at Alpha or Charlie when they got on her nerves._

 _Whimpering, Blue leaned her face in close to Echo's and chitter softly, as if she were only asleep and she was to wake her. When she nuzzled her cheek affectionately and felt her cold scales, her voice choked into a high pitched whine._

 _All of her sisters were dead now because of her. She wasn't strong enough, and when they needed her the most she failed._

 _Blue had never felt her heart break before, as she curled up beside Echo's body and just laid there, eyes staring blankly into the opposite wall. She remained there for the night in the cold, then retreated to the forest with the rising of the sun. There was no use going back to find alpha, so Blue turned to the last place she could find as a comfort. The raptor enclosure._

* * *

 _ **Present Day (two months after park incident**_ _)_

Two months passed from the night Blue began her life as a loner on Isla Nublar. While the loss of her pack deeply effected her emotional state, her lifestyle was dramatically altered. As expected it was not easy.

From working with her sisters to bring down a kill within the enclosure, to the wide open spaces of the jungle, what was once considered easy pickings of prey became dangerous and difficult to take down. Sometimes they outran her, sometimes they took advantage of her and fought back. She was competing against a whole new world against all new competition.

No longer was she squabbling with her sisters for a share of pig or dead rats. Now she was struggling each day to survive, sometimes against foes ten times her size.

After she was given free reign of the park the Tyrannosaurus's territory had expanded dramatically. While she and Blue had indeed united against the Indominus, that did not mean their truce had lasted. The moment the larger carnivore was healed and capable, she made it well known to the raptor where their boundaries were set. Driving her away from the hunting grounds and one of the last remaining food sources on the island, she was going to protect her kingdom at all costs and wouldn't risk having even a single raptor enter its domain.

This, along with the few other carnivores that the park had within its care, caused a bit of a void in Blue's feeding habits. It was starting to show. Where once was taught muscle, the raptor was unfit and underweight. Her body grew lean and her scaly hide lost its luster. Energy only came in spurts which worsened her chances of scoring a meal.

However, with the loss of weight Blue experienced a new odd sensation.

With each time that she went days without eating an illness came over her, one that seemed to suck the energy from her system and send her into a state of near death. She'd stumble around for awhile, desperate, before becoming lucky enough to come across a leftover carcass. It would be that one small meal, that would lift her Lysine count and get her by until the next chance of food. It was rough. Hard on her system. Hard on her emotional state. Today was the third day passed since her last meal, and already Blue could feel the edges of her illness touching her senses.

It was warm in the trees. The sky was a bright blue, and the sun shone down with such a strength that it would cause discomfort if stood in for too long. Blue made sure to walk slowly, stopping ever so often to rest beneath the shade of the canopy.

Walking along the jungle trail the raptor kept her head high and golden eyes alert. Ever watchful for danger and prey her jaw clicked shut with an audible snap, while the sparse muscles in her neck flexed and talons wriggled in the dampened excitement of the hunt. She hadn't found anything yet, but she would. She had to if she wanted to avoid the pains of another Lysine attack.

Blue's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment. Pain. She knew it well, but not simply the pain that talons or teeth could bring to flesh. Since the night of her sisters' deaths she was tortured with a constant ache in her chest that she had never felt before. It was like a talon, always dragging ever so slowly, across her underbelly and straight into her heart. Not enough to kill her but close enough.

Like wolves, the death of members in a pack brought great grieving to the survivors. Blue whom lost her entire pack within hours, experienced such grieving ten fold. She no longer strode with pride and confidence, flaunting her stature as Beta to those that gazed upon her. There was no one left to boast to, and no pack to call her Beta. What was the point?

On top of it all she missed her Alpha. She missed the treats he fed her and missed his commanding voice even though she never truly understood his words.

"That's my girl, Blue.", as he'd say when she would do something that pleased him, then he'd toss her a nice tidbit. Rats and mice, pork dices, and on occasion a fresh beef cut. Food.

Suddenly, almost cued by her fantasies Blue sensed a scent on the wind and stiffened. It was musty and smelled primarily of dirt, but such was the aroma of a herbivore. Never before was the raptor so relieved to breathe the scent of live prey...maybe a Gallamimus strayed from the nearby grass plains.

So few were these chances the last few weeks. The other larger predators made sure nothing lasted long in the jungle.

Nevertheless, Blue flicked her tail and a growl edged up her throat. Her teeth bared, and she stepped foreword into the trees after the source of her prey's scent. The hunt was on and all success depended on her ending it before a rival predator beat her to it.

Traveling slowly but surely through the forests Blue tried to remain as undetectable as possible. Without a pack hunting was made more difficult, and in order to sneak up on her prey close enough to strike she needed to be as silent as the very air.

Despite her thin appearance, she was a thing of fierce beauty as she slid through the trees. The light bounced off the blue scales running down her side, while her eyes held a glaze of cold hunger and she came to the edge of a small clearing. She crouched on her legs to peer through the underbrush, and immediately her eyes fixed on a place ahead. There was nothing to see but what cannot be seen can often be heard, this time by the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves. When Blue heard a quiet chitter she had to hold back her own hiss urged on by the moment's tension.

There. Just visible in a ray of sunlight was a golden tan back, a young Gallamimus. Ostrich like with two long bipedal legs and a thin neck, it ate on the nearby bushes with its beak like mouth, squawking from time to time with a routine glance for danger.

The prey was alone, probably one of the last surviving of the herd due to continuous strain put on by the carnivores.

At the beginning development of Jurassic World, when Dr. Henry Wu was hired as lead scientist, he was required to reconfigure the genetic makeup of their...original...dinosaur attractions. In the first park mistakes were made and mistakes led to chaos, so before anything was to begin he had to get to work. The recipe needed tweaking.

Originally when the dinosaur blood was discovered and attempts at cloning were made, scientists found that the codes were incomplete. The DNA strands from within the blood were only partial, and you cant create something out of nothing. So, in order to connect the dots and continue the process, science improvised by transfusing DNA of a frog into that of the dinosaur coding. The complete codes were them implemented into an infertile egg, and baby dinosaurs were created.

Of course, mistakes began to show at the worst of times.

Under strict control by the scientists, the dinosaurs created through Ingen were to be nothing but female. During development within the egg, the chromosome for male gender was denied to ensure that all specimens on the island were female, thus incapable of breeding with one another. If reproduction was possible, then the population could not be regulated as easily.

The research however was incomplete, and a fault in the frog DNA slipped past anyone's notice.

Some species of frogs in the world are capable of altering their gender in a single sex environment in order to produce young. So, when a space of land held only females, a spare few would transform into males to ensure that young were produced. The dinosaurs could only do what they were programmed to do, and during the fall of the island if was discovered. Not all of them were female, and they were breeding.

In order to succeed, Jurassic World had to mend those mistakes.

Using this chance to venture into a new method of genetic splicing, Dr. Wu used the DNA of birds and lizards to complete the data strand of his dinosaurs. While it altered their behavioral and appearance only slightly, it ensured that reproduction problems would be avoided. To strengthen that security, the eggs were also put into regulated incubation stations and kept under the required temperature for females to develop. (When applying to lizard DNA dominant specimens of course)

Now what this change meant for Isla Nublar, was without a way for the prey to have young and replace those whom died, they would continue to die until none remained. Without prey the carnivores would eventually share that fate.

Of course being a dinosaur herself, Blue was unaware of the eventual extinction of her kind on the island. She kept her eyes fixed ahead and inched closer through the brush, tongue darting out to lick her chops and belly pressed into the ground to hide her body. Being a 6 foot tall raptor can have its disadvantages.

Laying there in wait, luck was on Blue's side when her target once again squawked, then stepped to one of the bushes close to where she was hiding. Its back was turned to her in the perfect opportunity. Now her victory depended solely on her strength and speed.

Like lightning, the muscles in Blue's legs bound together and she growled from her gut. Lunging up like a leopard her talons and teeth were poised for a quick kill, but too late to flee the Gallamimus could only screech in horror. 300 pounds of hungry raptor slammed into its shoulders and Blue latched on for the scuffle that followed. Her talons dug into her prey's back and her jaws locked over its slender neck. Fragile bone and flesh was crushed beneath her powerful bite and cries began to soften to gurgles, as a windpipe and jugular vein were destroyed. Its frightened jerks slowed, then quivered and went still within its own pool of blood on the ground.

Victory, the first fresh kill she had taken in weeks.

Making a low growl Blue pulled back and released the limp body. Her face and her feet were glistening red with the blood of her fallen target, but the mess could wait until after she ate. Her stomach was writhing with a growing severity as she tasted the metallic juices on her tongue. She stepped over the kill with a purr of satisfaction, then she leaned down with intentions of digging in.

Tender, bloody, fresh meat...

Suddenly, a sound rose up over the trees like the scream of a siren, making Blue squawk and look up with wide eyes. It was short and shrill and cut off as quickly as it began, almost as if it had never been in the first place.

Had she imagined it?

However, Blue tilted her head as a slight recognition spurred in her brain. It wasn't dinosaur. No...it wasn't a vocalization. What was it called? A whistle? Was that what the humans called it?

It was a sound she heard before, back during her time in the pack enclosure. The humans could make it when they put their fingers to their lips, or sometimes just by making a weird face and blowing air. She had tried to imitate it once when she was young, but physically incapable she just made a fool of herself with her sisters.

Her alpha had used it later on as a call, however. It sounded exactly as the whistle she just heard.

Raisin her head Blue looked about with a growing interest that bloomed into bubbly confusion. It was impossible. Alpha left the island months ago, and she had seen nor smelled hide or scent of him. He was gone. She never expected for him to come back after what happened.

But then, the whistle again rose up over the trees and the raptor's heart began to pump. It wasn't a trick of the wind after all. It was human, on her island and in her hunting grounds. Had he come back? Alpha Owen?

Memories of past moments with the human returned to Blue's mind and she bobbed her head as her excitement grew. All thoughts of the dead dinosaur beneath her vanished, and she found herself taking a stiff step in the direction of the shrill whistle. After all this time of hoping. Looking for his return. Eventually she had just given up and lost hope, but now.

There was a human on the island, calling her as Owen had once called her pack.

Blue snorted softly and her legs itched to charge foreword. She felt an urgency. Would she risk staying, and miss the chance to reunite with Alpha? Blue had to remember to be cautious. Any human could whistle if they sought to trick her. She knew their guns and the damage they could bring. They had killed her sister Charlie...and they could kill her, if she went to find this human and it wasn't Alpha.

A frustrated growl rose from her gut and Blue clicked her teeth, but for a third time the whistle begged her. Her eyes softened, and a harsh doubt came over her.

Go and risk danger. Stay and risk missing alpha.

She knew the answer a moment after her body moved of its own accord, complying with the call her ears received. Her talons scraped along the ground and inched into the brush, then began to pick up pace. Anticipation setting in she lunged foreword into the jungle.

Like a dog tracking scent Blue glided through the trees and brush; abandoning her meal like a murder scene in the dirt. Like globes of anxious hope her eyes gazed in the direction she had last heard the human whistle. Her hope that this was Alpha grew with each step and pumped through her with each breath.

Energy seemed to have returned in waves as well with her hope. Swiftness was sharpened and muscle hardened even if she was on the brink of illness. She was reminded of herself before all this...when she did not have to fight for survival or death with each day, or live within her loneliness.

Blue chuffed and clicked her teeth together as she came to the edge of a small clearing. It was near to where she suspected the human to be. She was in its path if she judged correctly from its current rate of travel. She had not heard a whistle for some time and it was difficult to estimate.

Sucking in a breath the raptor slowed to a stop and flicked her tail. Her chest was tight. She wanted this to be Alpha more than anything...if it wasn't...

Taking cover in the brush Blue once again crouched down to take cover in the brush. A cooing huff escaped her.

If this wasn't Alpha, she would have more to eat than Gallimimus.

* * *

 **~Owen's POV~  
**

* * *

It was hot, air choking thick as droplets of moisture clung to his forehead and his breaths were fought to remain regulated. It had been nearly an hour since Owen entered the forest, and he hadn't found any sign of his Blue. He hadn't seen sign of any dinosaurs.

Around him the cries of birds and various other jungle creatures came in a thrum, dulling his ability to sense any sounds that may be of his interest. He had hoped his own calls carried out above the noise so that Blue could hear him. If she could hear him and respond it would make his search plenty easier.

Sighing Owen paused on the weak game trail he had been following for the search. He still held the rifle in his hands ready for anything, as his dark eyes surveyed the world around him with vigilance. Green filled his vision, which only rustled with the passing of a small bird. They constantly swooped in and out, chittering at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

Huffing softly Owen raised his fingers to his lips and once again whistled. The call rose, then fell away and went silent behind the jungle life. He waited a moment and did a quick glance over the brush, waiting for something to happen, then tightened his shoulders when he was disappointed. Nothing happened, so he moved on.

As the minutes passed he continued this routine. Walk, stop, observe, whistle, and wait. The first two tries were uneventful and damaged his hope for mission success, but the third...

Owen had come to the edge of a small clearing of long grass, and had reached the end of his trail where he suspected was just over a mile from the raptor enclosure. He was about to lean against a large tree trunk for rest, when he realized something.

The once thrumming air full of birds, animals, and insects was deathly silent. Through it the wind cut and rustled the leaves with an eerie whisper that sent shivers down the human's spine. He could hear his own breath as he gazed about growing concerned. It was as if he was suddenly the only being left on the island.

But then a bush to his right rustled and that fact was denied. He was certainly not alone, but in this situation that wasn't a comfort, and his hands gripped the stock of his rifle tightly. He was being watched -or, more likely seeing where he was-, hunted.

This was really a predicament he was hoping to avoid.

Movements slowed and fingers tightening, Owen positioned his finger to the side of the trigger and brought the gun to his shoulders. Glancing about with tension in his body he waited for something to happen, yet the moment dragged on.

Well on the bright side it wasn't the Tyrannosaur. By then she would have shown herself and he would have already been dead. This was the stalking qualities of a smaller predator.

What if it was his raptor?

The though of that possibility brightened the man's eyes, and he turned to examine what surrounded him. Was she hiding in there somewhere? Watching him?

For the first time since entering the jungle Owen cleared his throat and spoke, "Blue?"

Of course he denied he feeling of fear threatening to crawl into his chest. Fear meant vulnerability, and the raptors could sense it off you. If whatever was waiting for him in the bushes sensed he was afraid it could mean life or death.

Owen grit his teeth. No. Blue wouldn't attack him.

Suddenly, a glimpse of movement caught out of the corner of his gaze, and he turned in time to see one of the nearby ferns shake softly. The silhouette of a tail whipped about like a shadow, then looking back at him was a pair of intense golden eyes. They latched onto him with an unmoving gaze that seemed to burn into his own eyes.

Blinking Owen made a small step back as he forced himself to remain calm. Part of him was having a hard time distinguishing excitement from fear, as he nodded gently. The eyes appeared to be raptor, but he could only assume.

"Well you've got your eyes on me. Care to step up?"

A moment of wait produced no obedient squawks much less challenging warbles. The creature was silent and he stared back at it with confusion. Blue was never this quiet. She was always so vocal, whether that vocalization be gentle or dominant.

He knew his visitor wasn't Blue, when it finally did respond with a low menacing snarl. More like a cackling hyena it rose and shook the bushes, as well as Owen's confidence. He could tell just by the tone this wasn't any raptor.

Exhaling loudly, the man shifted back and pressed his rifle against the pit of his shoulder. In that moment a screech erupted from the brush and his breaths hardened. Definitely not Blue.

Following his movements a scaly black snout poked out of the leaves. Nostrils widened in big puffs of air and his scent caused it to snort. When it stood, a dark scales chest broke free followed by the body of a slender dinosaur.

Owen found himself facing a 6 foot tall Dilophosaurus, a venom spitting carnivore with capabilities to blind and paralyze its prey.

No. Thank. You.

Bobbing its head and flicking its tail the Dilophosaurus hissed and Owen continued to stare. Around its neck he could see the outline of its specialized fans as they flexed a brilliant array of yellow, orange, and green. On top of its head were to bright red crests flushed a similar color pattern.

It was all an act of intimidation, but an act the dinosaur could back up. Owen couldn't risk that. He had to think quickly, as his foe imitated his move and opened its jaws to snarl viciously. From its neck sprung up the massive fans.

Incoming.

Making a small grunt Owen lunged back and reached to tear the vest away from his shoulders. The Dilophosaurus cackled, and his movement quickened. His survival depended on his reflexes and he took the piece of clothing and held it up before himself.

There was the gurgling hiss, just before the jerk and sharp splat jarring his arms. Black venom like tar globbed onto his vest and oozed down.

Too close, but it wasn't over.

Rushing his movements again Owen kept his shield up with one hand, as the other drew his pistol. He had to be quick and at the moment his rifle was at his feet. He couldn't run. That would be suicide.

The man was about to jump back with gun raised, when he looked up. Teeth filled his vision and he was slammed by the overwhelming scent of decaying death. A snarl met his ears, and his weapon was knocked away along with his chances of survival.

The Dilophosaurus became a blur of movement, rearing back then lunging foreword in another strike that made him squeeze his eyes closed. He expected the tearing teeth into his flesh and the pain associated with such wounds, but something caught his attention.

There was something erupting along with the Dolophosaurus cackle. A sharp snarl...

Opening his eyes he was just able to see the flash of grey and hear the raptor's cries.

Blue.


	4. Chapter 4 - Leave This Place Behind

**Hey peeps, Books here again. :3**

 **So I wanted to stop in for a moment before we started and ask a favor of my readers. I assume this will be enjoyable for some of you; I know I'm excited.**

 **In the coming chapter or so, I will be introducing a pack of Velociraptors from Isla Sorna. YOU can help me with the creation of this pack.**

 **Basically, I need my readers to create a raptor Oc. There will be some requirements, so make sure to read all that below.**

 **I need _appearance (color and general size), age (Youngling/adolescent/mature adult), and personality_ (bossy/subbmissive/playfull/ect.) For each raptor. **

**There are 6 spaces available to fill, but I'm going to do a first come first serve basis. First 6 entries win the spots. Pm me your ocs and I will respond to let you know if you made it in. After next update, oc collections will be closed.**

 **(Note!)**

 **Pack ranks are up to me, and I will decide which raptor goes where depending on what you tell me in their personality. My own oc will be the pack alpha, so that space is otherwise taken. :3**

 **Raptor fates may vary. Some may aquire injuries...others may die...depending on what I have happen in my lovely story. So be prepared for anything that may happen. If one does die I will make sure to make it as good a death as possible.**

 **Names do not matter when you send me ocs. Blue or Owen will find names with which to refer them by as the story moves on.**

 _ **UPDATE!: OC SPACES ARE FULL AND NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS!**_

 _ **Thank you to those that made it in, and sorry to those that didnt. (Dont be sad)**_

 _ **In the future there may be more opportunities to submit an oc, so keep an eye out!**_

* * *

 **Anyways! Let me know what you think of my story in a review! Thank you those that have currently reviewed/followed. :3 It means alot to me to know that you guys like it.**

 **Good luck in the wild world of writing!**

 **BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Leave This Place Behind"**

* * *

 **Blue's POV**

* * *

It hadn't taken long to see a figure appearing on the trail leading into the clearing. Tall and standing on two legs Blue could almost immediately tell it was human.

Shifting impatiently where she hid the raptor growled and tilted her head in efforts to catch a look at the human's face. Nostrils widening she caught the scent of leather, clothing, shaving cream, and...alpha...

The familiar aroma of her alpha Owen reached her senses and she froze. It had to be him...there wasnt any way it couldnt be.

That was when he appeared through the trees into the grass and finally proved her hopes, walking slowly as if he was stalking prey. Alpha was hunting.

He didn't look all that different from when she had last seen him. Unlike her his body was not tainted with scars from battle, both from the white beast, and the dinosaurs she fought in her time alone on the island. They were pale on her body, but if one looked hard enough they could be seen amongst her grey and blue scales.

Alpha called again, and her attention shot to him at the sound of the whistle. Her body tightened like a bound spring and she almost leapt free of the bushes with a happy squawk of greeting. He had returned and was now searching for her with the pack call...he had to be.

He spoke her name and she rumbled softly, but his eyes were not towards her. They were fixed on a bush a few meters away.

That was when she sensed the other dinosaur present. An unwanted visitor she knew all too well. She knew it was dangerous, and at this moment it was closer to Owen than her.

Pressing to the ground she curled her lips as images flashed through her mind. Images of her alpha challenged and attacked made her thrash her tail angrily. No one threatened alpha...

From the bush, the Venom Spitter's threat call rose and it dared to rise up into attack position before Owen. Its fan spread and Blue shied slightly, but the determined and furious look remained on her face. Usually she would have backed down from the other hunter and leave it to its meal. But alpha was far more important than prey. He was not raptor, and any raptor alone against the Spitter was in great danger.

It spit at him, and Blue then had enough of hiding. Her talons dug into the earth and a low snarl rose over her lips. Her tail thrashed, then like a released spring her legs launched her foreword; leaping into the air with claw and tooth poised for the Spitter's neck.

It didnt expect her; the 300 pound velociraptor slamming into its shoulder as it made a grab for the human's arm. Letting out a cry of pain and surprise it spun on its attacker and snarled as her death talon dug into the flesh of its back. Its crests flushed a brilliant red and its fan attempted to flash open again in an act of intimidation, but Blue was in a raging fury.

Forelimbs racking down the Spitter's neck she could feel its fan tear beneath her grip. Blood began to stain both of their bodies and her foe wailed and tried to snap at her hip.

As they whirled about n circles through the clearing, Blue caught glances of her alpha. In the surprise of the attack he had jumped a good distance away, with an expression she could merely register as a look of awe and relief.

Mouth snapped around the Spitter's neck bone she snarled possesively, then pushed off from her target when it threw her balance and managed to detach itself from her.

They both stepped back for a moment; heaving in frantic breaths as blood stained the Spitters body, while it coated Blue's feet, arms, and jaw. She had reduced its fan to a drooped mass of torn flesh, and its neck was full of puncture marks from her teeth.

It would be lucky to survive three days out in the forest.

Sliding back swiftly Blue positioned herself before her alpha. Raising her head she hissed and extented her chest to state her defense of him, then snapped her jaws in an effort to deter the Spitter from its hunt. Nothing would get through her. The white beast hadn't, neither would this Spitter.

It crouched down low and cackled at her, but the pain in its body was apparant as it shuddered and twitched from time to time. Blood loss was beginning to show and its cackle dropped into that of a weak chatter. Venom may have been its advantage, but the raptor's deligence proved difficult to shake.

A moment of silence passed, then signs of submission flooded the creature's stance. It dropped its head, then slowly and shakily turned towards the trees. Quiet sounds of pain made Blue shift and click her teeth in satisfaction. She was victorious.

She watched her foe dissapear into the trees relishing in the first victory she had obtained in weeks. But then she sensed a presence behind her, and remembered alpha.

Blue turned her head ever so slightly, and she saw him standing behind her with a look of utter joy on his pale human face. His stance was soft and non threatening, and his voice wavered out as soft as a purr.

"Blue..."

She flinched and clicked her talons together. She had missed the sound of her name in her alpha's voice. Although the raptor couldn't understand the word, she understood its meaning and had linked it as her title long ago.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her vision the presense behind her shifted, and the sensation of another's touch graced the scales of her back.

At first Blue curled her lips, but the soft talon-less fingers spread over her hide and brought warmth. They stroked her gently, like the gentle pats and strokes she had recieved while in her alpha's old restraining chambers.

But now she wasnt locked up...and he again touched her in that oddly comforting way. His soft flesh rubbed her again, before he pulled away and she surprised herself by letting out the quietest of whimpers.

Shooting her gaze around Blue turned to face the alpha. The speed of her movement caused him to back slightly, but in his eyes she saw confidence and the stern look of an alpha ready to put her back into her place if she tried anything.

But she crooned, bobbing her head and lowering herself in an ever so slight sign of submission, although her croon was broken by a small growl. She wouldnt challenge him, and reasurred him of this with a sharp chatter.

Finally...she had found her alpha. He was all she had left as a pack and the first friendly association she had experienced in two months.

Just staring at him with unmoving golden eyes she flicked her tail amd licked her lips free of warm blood. She was his Beta again.

* * *

 _ **Owen's POV**_

* * *

For a moment there, Owen was sure he was in for a wrestling match with a dinosaur. Teeth flashed before his face and the scent of decaying death wafted into his nostrils.

But then he heard the sharp call, and saw a flash of grey and blue as a second carnivore lunged onto his attacker and nerely tackled it to the ground.

He had leapt back, and amidst the whirling mess of limbs and tails he saw the point of his mission. Blue.

Of course, the moment he heard heard her call, he knew it was her. He could remember every distinct tone of each of his raptors; determining the owner of the call long before he ever caught sight of them. It was easy to recognize her...and the fact that she leapt in to save him was more than pleasing.

There was a short fight, and when it ended with the defeat of the Dilophosaurus Owen could only stare at his raptor with a smile. She was a beauitiful sight, although he did notice the signs of insufficient feeding across her gangly frame. A pang of guilt ran through him, and he slowly raised a hand.

He couldnt help but touch her. Before he knew what he was doing his palm rested on Blue's back. For a moment he could feel her tense, and he stroked her ever so lightly.

When she faced him, and he pulled away, Owen put his pistol back in it's holster and sighed.

"You probably thought I ditched ya here for good, didn't you girl?"

She just watched him, then tilting her head the raptor chirped and a short round of thrumming purrs escaped her. It was a sound they only uttered to the closest of pack members.

Surprised by this, Owen tilted his head with her, flashing his teeth in a smile, "You miss me?"

She again purred with sharp golden eyes, and he again raised his hand. Reaching foreword he extended its palm to her. Would she do it?

Blue shifted her gaze from his face to his hand and chuffed. He could see the contemplation in her eyes...nothing agressive or any signs to shy away. He was hopeful.

Slowly, pausing every few moments, the raptor inched her snout foreword. Her nostrils flared in big breaths that swept over his skin to make goosebumps. Lightly, she bumped his fingers.

Owen smiled and dared to reach foreword and stroke her muzzle. The scales were smooth, and his raptor reacted with wide eyes before she churred and leaned against his touch. Her talons clicked together and he chuckled before pulling away. Again he felt their bond...that was torn apart by time and space between them. It was stronger now than before...Blue was desperate in her lonliness.

He should have come back for her sooner.

Suddenly, a sharp crackling whir erupted from behind and Blue jumped back with a startled hiss. She glanced about for a moment with fangs bared, but Owen's eyes fell to his vest; which he had dropped onto the ground during the battle with the Dilophosaurus.

He inhaled and stepped towards it while reassuring Blue with soft meaningless words. There was a radio set in his vest pocket, and Barry was trying to contact him. Had it already been two hours?

Rummaging through the slimy peice of clothing carefully, Owen retreived the black radio just as a muffled voice called through.

 ** _*Owen...Owen are you there?*_**

Recognizing it as Barry, and ignoring another concerned squawk from his raptor, Owen patched through the line with a click of a button and replied, "This is Owen. I've got Blue and I'm heading your way."

Moments of silence passed, and cautiously Blue stepped up from behind and growled. Her eyes were fixed on the radio a long moment before she finally began to relax visually.

Then Barry's voice came through.

 _ ***You crazy *** static *** You actually found her.***_

Owen merely replied with a light chuckle, "Was there any doubt?"

Of course...even he doubted the chances of finding her in the beginning. But as his friends voice arose he almost laughed when the man didnt comment on his question.

 _ ***I'll have the transportation rig ready before you arrive...as well as the tranq dart.***_

Glancing to the dinosaur beside him he sighed, then lowered his radio and shoved it into the small pocket on his shirt. The task of getting her back to the helicopter and sedate her for travel was still ahead. It would take all the trust in the world if he was to get her to Isla Sorna without loosing his or one of the others' heads.

He turned to Blue before plastering an encouraging smile to his face. She stared back at him; stance and expression signaling that her attention was on him and she was listening. Good.

Owen spoke slowly and extended a hand, "Come on Blue; we've got to move."

He took a step back and she tilted her head and warbled, the sound sad, as if she assumed he was leaving her again.

Shaking his head Owen purred out, "Follow me Blue; its alright." Then began to slowly walk backwards the way he came, his eyes on his raptor at all times. He coaxed her again with a pull of his hand, and Blue growled uneasily.

Stiffly at first, then swiftly, she stepped after him and raised her head. Her tail flicked back and forth and she was soon standing beside Owen. Her eyes were on him, a look as if to say, "I go where you go."

Owen nodded with a smile and turned to walk ahead more quickly on the trail. He heard her footsteps behind, and let out a short breath. He noticed she seemed more dependant on him nowadays...or atleast more intent on guarding him. Months alone could do that to a raptor he supposed...

So how would she react to Barry? Or Claire?

* * *

It didnt take them long to arrive at the landing site. When they approached, Owen opened up the line on the radio to mutter, "Barry we'll be coming out of the trees soon. Let me get her out in the open, then take your shot. The sedative will take a moment to act, so we need as much space between us as we can."

 _ ***Just keep walking her foreword. This air-rifle doesn't have much range, so I'll take the shot the moment your within distance."**_

Owen frowned, "How far exactly is that?"

 _ ***…75**_ _ **yards or less...***_

Great. That would be the last time he'd trust the pilot to provide firearms.

Moving foreword he glanced behing him to see Blue frozen on the trail; snout in the air and nostrils flared. Her eyes were alert and a soft growl pushed from her lips. She could smell them...maybe even hear them.

He kept his voice confident, "Come on Blue." then moved on towards the tree line. Blue snorted at this, then begrudgingly followed.

Owen watched her for a moment and gave her a stern glance, before turning and seeing the foilage break up around him. Heavy forests melted into grassy field, and ahead he could see the helicopter; right where he left it. Through the glass of the passenger window he could see a figure shifting around with the shadow of a rifle in hand. He then heard the crack of an opening door, and stopped walking.

Turning slowly Owen fixed his eyes on Blue, whom had followed him reluctantly towards the helicopter; growling occasionally and thrashing her tail in agitation. But when he stopped, she stopped. Eventually her eyes moved to his and he sighed, "I made the mistake of leaving you here alone on this island...please help me fix it..."

At his voice apeaking to her, Blue's expression softened and he used the moment of her stillness to step away and provide room for Barry to fire. He wished there was some other way...rather than shooting the raptor and loosing her trust possibly forever. But there wasnt.

Hearing distant noises from the others Owen stared into Blue's gaze,

"Eyes on me..."

Suddenly, a pop sounded and the sharp hiss of an object flying through the air rushed past his ear. He flinched at it, before seeing Blue lunge backwards with a cry of surprise and slight pain. Immediatly her claws rose to her neck and began tearing at her flesh as she thrashed about.

Owen began to step away just as enfuriated and confused snarls erupted from the struggle. He could see the green tuft of the dart imbedded into her neck; it would be only moments before the drugs inside took effect.

But, he stared at a writhing snarling mass of raptor whom had trusted him enough to follow him there, only to be betrayed by a shot to the neck. He could imagine the thoughts of rage passing through her mind.

Now a few yards away from her Owen spoke low as his mind couldnt take her spasmatic cries any longer, "Easy Blue...calm down."

His voice was meant to be calming, but at the sound of it the raptor slowed in her movements and turned to face him. He saw a look of sadness, anger, and confusion as to why he...her alpha...had allowed such an attack to befall her.

She whimpered and clawed at the protrusion in her neck before casting a wild eye to the helicopter where Barry had fired. Her lips were curling and Owen raised a hand, face tight with guilt of the moment, "Im trying to help..."

But Blue wasnt listening.

Humans attacked, alpha allowed attack, fight or flight instincts. Kill...kill threat and worry about alpha later.

Body shifting in one stiff movement, Blue spun away from Owen and lunged for the first being she blamed for her wound. In her eyes was death and in her mind was pain. Why would alpha so this? He came back...

The next moment her talons came craahing down onto the metal sides of the helicopter just as Barry jumped back inside to safety. Owen's eyes went wide and he ran foreword, "Blue stop!"

His voice was loud and commanding now. If Blue was so quickly down to buisness then he wasn't going to try pleading with her. He either got her to back down, or those inside the helicopter would cease to be living.

Blue was raking her talons over the metal now; snarling angrily at the panicked souls inside. But as her attacks slowed he saw a grogginess to her movements...the sedative was kicking in!

Claws just beginning to puncture the aircraft's body the raptor suddenly withdrew and landed on the ground as her body began to destabalize. Eventually her breaths deepened, her eyes lulled closed, and a weak groan escaped her. That was it.

Next she was splayed out on the ground; slipping into a deep sleep just as Owen slid to a stop not far away and called out, "Is everyone alright?"

He gasped for air and stared down at Blue. She lay limp with her head tilted up against the helicopter's landing skids, her sides rising and falling slowly. Moments longer and she would have broken into the cockpit.

Eventually, a sharp groan sounded followed by a weak growl from within the cockpit, "You said she would be safe."

Clair appeared in the window and reached foreword to pull the door open. Her face was pale and her eyes wide. This hadn't been the first time Blue jumped at her vehicle and tried to attack her.

Shaking his head Owen reached up to run a hand through his hair before kneeling down, "I never said she was going to be safe. If she was safe I would have brought you along."

His eyes lowered to the sleeping raptor and he smiled weakly, "Wouldn't you get ticked off if you were shot with a dart?"

Claire glared down at him from behind messy locks of loose red hair, "You're insane."

"Agreed."

Barry huffed as he appeared from within the cockpit; air rifle in hand and sweat beading on his face. He glanced at Blue and sighed, "Ive seen her teeth one too many times in my life...I'd appreciate it if they didnt meet my flesh."

Stepping foreword he jumped over her body before standing by his friend. He just stared for a moment, then muttered so Claire couldn't hear. She was busy checking on the pilot.

"When she came out of those trees behind you though...I dont think I've seen a more beautifle animal."

Owen smiled at this, then reaching foreword he placed his hand against her shoulder, "Well...she had a hard time of it out here..."

He stood and took the weapon from Barry, "She's under-weight. I have no doubt she's suffered a Lysine attack once or twice..."

Barry listened with pained eyes. Then, looking up, he nodded stiffly, "Then let's get this girl moved. The sedative won't last forever."

They had a little over an hour to fly to Isla Sorna before Blue's meds would wear off. Chuckling Owen sighed heavily, "For Blue."

They would sling her in a strong canvas cargo tarp and hang her beneather the helicopter. Hopefully no problems would present themselves. They needed to get Blue into a pack quickly.

To Isla Sorna.


	5. Chapter 5 - Isla Sorna

**Hello peeps. :)**

 **So let me give you the quick run down.**

 **Out character collection from our last update was incredibly successful, and some people turned in some awesome raptors. ;) Currently, there will be 9 raptors seen throughout the story. More than I planned, but meh, it needed done if my plans are to be carried out.**

 **So far, I've got all the info, and have been writing like mad. But sadly this update does not include the raptor pack's introduction. I have a 3,000 word standard for updates, and it was just all too much to cram into one chapter. Lol**

 **So, here's a quick appetizer, then I'll finish the next update later today. At the end of that update I will give credit to all of the wonderful people who contributed to my Oc collection. (Note that not all the raptors will appear at once. I'm saving a few for Blue to meet later on.)**

 **Anyways! Enjoy your appetizer as you wait for the main course!**

 **BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Isla Sorna"**

* * *

 _ **Owen's POV**_

* * *

"So what are you going to do once we land?"

The pilot spoke uneasily and glanced back at his passengers as he flew the helicopter once again over the blue waters of the ocean. After the raptor attack he appeared to be a little less confident of his employers, but then...who wouldn't? They told him they were going to transport a dinosaur...when he thought dinosaur he imagined the semi safe Gallimimus or one of the other species like that he couldn't remember.

He had thought that until he had raptor claws peircing through the metal of his helicopter.

When no one answered him, the pilot grit his teeth, "I've got a flesh eating dinosaur swinging beneath the belly of my Copter; I'd appreciate a little more info on our plan."

Owen, sitting in silence in the back seat, heard his tense voice and looked away from the window. It was probably the first time he had done so since they took to the skies; his mind focused on the sleeping Blue hung beneath them by a cable and cargo tarp.

Taking in a deep breath he nodded in assurance, "We'll hopefully be on the island no more than we have to. We'll land, wake Blue, then leave after I've made sure of her safety."

The pilot turned back to the skies ahead and grumbled, but not low enough that the others didn't hear.

"Safety for a monster; that's rich."

Owen huffed, but didnt reply to his comment. Many thought that Blue's kind...the carnivores of Jurassic World...were monsters after what happened. The tension in the room caused by not only the pilot...but Claire...was getting on his nerves.

He wasn't a talkative man...but this was about to drive him insane. Shifting he cleared his throat and looked over at Barry; nodding his head in a pleading gesture for conversation assistance. The man smirked, then shook his head and crossed his arms, "You started all of this."

Great...

Falling back into his seat Owen let out a defeated sigh. He tried to please Claire...he really did...but she always wanted something that complicated the plan and turned things for the worse. For example; her demanding to come on this trip.

As they flew on, Owen turned his attention back to the window and their shadow over the water below. He could see Blue's shilouet; the raptor still asleep, which was lucky for them. He didn't know how she would react when she woke...but he dreaded it.

Her sedation was going to be a setback in their trust, he knew that. She'd resent him and think he was responsible for all that happened. She'll be in a new place, with new dinosaurs and new threats. Isla Sorna was much different than Nublar nowadays.

While Nublar's species count was limited, Sorna held an untold number of breeds of dinosaurs; some he had never seen before, but heard of.

Yes...he had heard alot about this island...from the unfortunate expeditions of unfortunate people who were foolish enough to go onto it's shores. He hoped he wasn't included in that list.

Isla Sorna was bigger, with rumored dinosaurs like Spinosaurus, a mated pair of Tyrannosaurs, Compsognathus packs, other carnivores like Allasaurus and Baryonyx, Utaraptors, and multiple known packs of Velociraptors.

Packs, that he hoped would prove welcome of Blue's presence. He knew that wolf packs often attacked loners due to rivalry and the dangers of trusting outsiders, but were Velociraptors the same? He never knew. All he was familiar with was his experience with his own pack, and the exsisting studies from famed archeologists...including a man named Dr. Alan Grant.

The Dr. was a fellow raptor 'enthusiast' and one of the first men to see the original Jurassic Park. He was there during its downfall, and had reportedly been to Isla Sorna once years ago. Grant said he had run ins with Velociraptors, but he never talked about such enounters willingly. A shame...but understandable seeing as what he had been through.

Eyes still on the water as he thought, Owen nearly didnt hear the pilot's low grumble.

"We're here."

That caught his attention.

Sitting up quickly Owen blinked and leaned against the pilot's seat, jostling him and causing him to huff as a magnificent sight approached. The island was massive.

Approaching from the southwest side, they were given a view of tall mountain ranges and lush green forests similiar to Isla Nublar. The sandy beaches were long and white, and the waves crashed upon the rocks and shore in powerful gushes of water.

From beside him, Claire sat up and let out a soft breath, "I've never seen it in person before...its bigger than I imagined."

To their left and right, the distant shadows of neighboring islands could be seen. Aside from Sorna, there were three other smaller islands; all populated by dinosaurs as well.

Barry turned to Claire an frowned, "You never heard anything of the island? You were the park's manager after all."

The woman sighed, shaking her head, "I was the manager of Jurassic World...that doesn't mean I was given a complete run down of Sorna...through all of these years no one has ever given it any thought."

Owen glanced over at her then nodded, "Isla Sorna was designated as Ingen's site B; the location for the majority of their genetics labs and embryo development. When dinosaurs were hatched and nursed to proper age here, they were transported to Nublar."

The helicopter approached the first ridge, but suddenly a beeping sound filled the cockpit and the pilot stiffened. His eyes shot to the controls and Barry frowned, "What is it?"

When the beeping continued the pilot pulled the helicopter to a hover and growled, "We're low on fuel...how is this possible?"

Low on fuel?

Owen blinked, "You have an emergency supply right?"

Their pilot shrugged, "Yah sure. But that wont help explain why we're loosing fuel."

He sucked in a breath, then nodded to a small flat rock outcrop near the shore, "I'll set her down there and see what's the problem."

Well...not the designated landing spot...but they didnt have any choice.

Moments later they hovered above the beach; throwing sand in all directions with their propellers as the pilot made to detach their cargo onto the softer sand. At a certain moment, he flicked a switch and the cable detached from their belly; setting Blue down gently in the sand.

Then, moving over to the rocks they set down the aircraft, and the passengers were given the okay to exit.

Sucking in a breath Owen opened the side door and slipped out before straightening and glancing over the beach. He could see Blue's still form in the distance, unmoving, but he couldn't go to her just yet. He had to help the pilot...if something was wrong...they couldnt get off the island.

Turning he saw Claire exit the cockpit and wrap her arms around herself. She cast him a small glance, before the pilot's voice rose above the dying whir of the propellers above their heads.

"No...no n no! That cant be!"

He had stepped to the side fuel compartments, and kneeling down he clenched his fists in shaky balls, "Look at what your raptor did!"

Confused and worried, Owen stepped over and kneeled down next to him; following his gaze to a despressing sight. Set into the metal of the fuel container built into the side of the aircraft, was a 4 inch gash where Blue's talon had slashed down during her attack on the copter. Most of it was cosmetic, except for a puncture from which a small drizzle of fuel dripped.

They couldn't hold fuel...

Gritting his teeth Owen stood and ran a hand through his hair. Behind him Claire stuttered, "How are we gonna get off the island?"

She seemed a little panicked, until the pilot muttered, "Well...we can...sort of..."

At this Barry frowned, "Sort of?"

"Only some of us, really...the more weight the copter carries the more fuel we burn. That, with the leak...means that we don't have enough fuel to get us all back to the coast."

Owen's face went solemn and he sighed, eyes on the ground, "So we drop half the load..."

Claire went pale and turned to him, "No...we are not doing that!"

She stepped foreword and looked him in the eye, "I forbid it!"

So, she was using Forbid now? Chuckling on the inside Owen knew he couldnt listen to her. They couldn't ALL stay there now could they?

However, he nodded to her in reassurance and smiled, "We'll figure it out..."

She blinked, then nodding to him she turned and moved to sit on a nearby rock. Propping her chin in her hands she allowed for Owen to take his chance.

Sidestepping back to the helicopter and opened a side panel compartment. From it he retreived a large black duffel bag, followed by a smaller black pack. Lugging them over his shoulders he turned, but found Barry standing before him with crossed arms, "You're not going to be staying here by yourself."

Owen sighed, "I brought these along planning for any distaster that should greet us...and guess what happened. If there's any way I can make sure you and Claire get off this island, then I'm taking it."

His friend raised one eyebrow, "And you expect me to leave you here alone to defend yourself and have all the fun? Good luck with that."

He reached foreword and took the duffel bag from his grasp, knowing it had been filled with ammo, a high powered rifle, and an emergency kit. The pack in Owen's other hand had enough food to supply them for up to three days.

A small smirk on his face Owen gave in, and turning he moved over to the pilot. The man was still kneeled beside the fuel tank; grumbling to himself as he examined the damage.

Owen nodded, but spoke quiet enough that Claire wouldnt hear, "My friend and I will remain here while you take Claire back to the coast and make repairs. Im sure she'll be more than willing to fund the repairs and pay for you to fly back and retreive us."

The pilot looked up at him, face tight, "And what if I dont want to come back?"

Owen grimaced, then smiled as 'convincing' as he could, "I wonder what the Costa Rican government would say about a pilot flying within restricted airspace and abandoning two men on a restricted island."

The man before him went wide eyed, then stood up and nodded stiffly, "I'll make the repairs and get back to you within two days...no extra charge."

Brilliant, just brilliant.

Owen could only nod; pleased with his negotiating, "How kind of you."

He took a moment to glance over the beach, then began to quickly move foreword when he remembered Blue...she should be waking up soon.

Nodding to Barry, he jumped off the rock platform they stood on and landed on the soft white sand, "When the pilot's ready; make sure Claire gets aboard that helicopter."

Barry just chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Blue's POV**_

* * *

Asleep...in the deepest rest she had ever experienced. She didnt know how she entered it but she linked it with the pain the humans inflicted upon her.

While asleep there were no dreams...a nothingness that she was only slightly aware of. The next thing she knew she could smell and hear the ocean, and feel a stiff object wrapped around her like a blanket.

Golden eyes shooting open the raptor froze and stared at a green material blocking her vision. Her heart began to pump, and all drowsiness leaving her she snarled and tried to leapt up onto her feet.

Talons slashing at her cocoon she struggled to free herself as slits of sunlight peirced through the barrier and stung her eyes. She let out another furious snarl, before hearing footsteps and a loud but calming shout, "Blue! It's alright!"

She snarled, and with one final slash of her talons she flung the remnants of her prison away and was blinded by sunlight. Squeezing her eyes closed she was forced to still. Adjusting, she was given the chance to sense her surroundings...

The sound of waves crashing on the shore, birds calling in the trees, and wind rustling leaves could be hear. But for some odd reason...the smell was different. It didnt smell like home...this wasn't home.

Standing with legs apart and head lowered, Blue's eyes shot open and she found herself staring at a familiar human figure. Alpha.

He stood there with both hands up; eyes filled with concern. Concern for her, after he let his humans harm her.

Lips curling Blue lifted her head swiftly and stepped away through the hot sand. Her alpha responded with a coo, "Blue, stand...please..."

She turned her nose up and snorted with a flash of teeth. Her eyes were wider now, and darted across the edge of her vision as she took in her surroundings. Where did he take her?

Turning her attention back to Owen, Blue hissed and thrashed her tail as she stepped towards him with long stiff strides. Her head and neck lowered in a threatening position, but the act made her flinch and falter. She questioned herself...why was she challenging him?

Beacause he let the other humans injure her.

The little voice of instinct caused her to growl, and stepping further foreword she snapped her jaws closed with a sharp click of her teeth. Owen stepped back away from her, but furrowed his eyebrows and growled sternly, "Hey. Dont give me that."

She hissed and his voice changed to a softer tone, "Just calm down."

He stared straight into her eyes and nodded, "We're here to help."

Such a soft voice...encouraging and soothing despite the aggression she expressed. Instinct began to fight with memory.

Instinct, told her that he was no longer trustworthy; a human who had abandoned her to rot, then returned to only shoot her and lead her unto unknown territory.

Memory, reminded her of the past. From the time she was born he was there to teach and love. Even when she was an adolescent, and began challenging his authority, he remained with her. Adulthood, and he was still there.

When the other humans turned against her, and she was held under the I-Rex's command, he fought to win her back. He never hurt her...even when he left her on that island he never meant to hurt her.

He had come back...

And now, she realized that there was no longer pain within her body, and there was in fact no wound in her flesh where she had been shot. There was no damage done... just the puzzling fact that she was now in this strange place.

Slowly, Blue's lips lowered. The snarl in her throat died, and her agressive stance softened as her eyes took on a confused and guilty look. She looked up, meeting alpha's eyes.

He flashed his teeth in a small smile and purred soothingly, "See? I'm still on your side."

His hands lowered, and his face took on what she sensed was a happy and relieved expression. He was not angry with her.

Relaxing further Blue clicked her talons together and made a soft sound similiar to that of a whimper. She challenged alpha, yet he did not punish her. He trusted her.

Suddenly, a roaring whir filled the air and she let out a surprised squawk; jumping back as her eyes were drawn to a rock surface not far away. There she could see the big metal beast the humans used to soar through the skies, and on the ground below it a man she recognized well.

The human male named Barry; the only one besides alpha to approach her without fear in his eyes. He was not alpha, but he was not prey.

Only drawing her lips up a little Blue growled in warning as Barry approached. The helicopter above turned and soared off unto the distance out of sight. But her attention was no longer on it.

Continuing to growl at Barry, Blue stepped back, and the human slowed while raising a hand. Alpha reassured her with a soft word before turning to the other human.

"Was Claire difficult?"

Barry shook his head and chuckled, "You may want to worry about your physical health the next time you see her."

Blue's growl fell, and shifting uneasily on her legs she tilted her head. Barry turned to her and smiled. His voice was soft; non threatening and without challenge of dominance.

"Hello, Blue."

Blue stared at him and flicked her tail. For a moment she wondered if he was the one that shot her...but shaking it aside she focused on more pressing matters. Looking away she responded to him with a snort, then turned to Owen. What now? What were they doing here? Where was here?

Never before had she stepped foot off her island home. It had been her only world since birth; her mind unaware of the other lands that lay beyond the oceans.

She turned to face the tree line, and looking up at it with curiosity she cast alpha a glance. She searched his eyes for any hint of danger, or any expression that would signal for her to stay away from it.

He just looked at her; a look that almost seemed to urge her into the forest.

Alpha smiled and nodded, "I've brought you home, Blue..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Raptors Land

**So yes...I am back to finally get back into updating my stories. I want to apologize for the time it took me to update, as it was much later than I had ever intended.**

 **I would like to thank my readers for their support and patience. The reviews are very helpful and encouraging, and seeing them has made me very happy. :) One of you mentioned an idea for a fanfic of "Rexy"; everyone's favorite T-Rex. I would like to say that it would indeed be something I would like to write, but most likely after I am finished with my current fanfiction.**

 **In this chapter, I have introduced some of the OC raptors that will be included into the story. Credit is due, so I happily present to you the names of readers who were nice enough to help me by adding their ocs. :3 Thank you all.**

1: **_CoolGoblin14's_** OC "Tango" (described as a grey female with deep green spots)

2: **_SentaiFan95's_** OC "Alden" (described as male elder Albino)

3: **_moonlitepassion's_** OC "Shadow" (described as jet black female with blood red stripes)

4: **_BoraKryuHuntress_** ' OC "Hook" (described as brown elder male with burgundy stripes and missing right death claw.)

My OC "Kilo" or "Black scarred one" (described as high ranking black male with scar over left eye)

 **These are only some of the ocs. So in the next chapter or so when I add the remainders in I will credit their rightful owners.**

 **I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and the OC intro was alright as I struggled to fit many in one intro at once.**

 **Anyways. Thank you all again!**

 **Books OUT!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Raptors Land"**

* * *

 **Blue's POV**

* * *

It was so daunting at first. Very daunting.

The new world that Alpha had brought her to was so new and unfamiliar. Blue didn't like the feeling of concern in her gut.

They had agreed to begin after a point of direction was made; when Alpha had pulled a loud crinkly paper from the bag on his back. He called it a "map" and Blue studied it from over his shoulder, but the lines and pictures interested her for only a moment before her attention was captured by more scents and sounds radiating from the forest before them.

It was like a toddler standing at the gates of an amusement park; the smell of food and sights of carnival games pleasing to the senses, kiddy rides starting a spurt of excitement...then the sudden and unexpected roar of an overhead roller coaster with the screams of its passengers passing by. By then, the toddler was back with its mother ranting on that everything was a bad idea and they needed to go home.

This was Blue.

Looking up at the island the raptor's nostrils widened as she took in the flow of endless scents. Birds, jungle animals, fresh water streams, and a multitude of other dinosaurs. Some she recognized as creatures familiar to what she knew from her Isla Nublar home, and once she growled at the hint of a Tyrannosaur. But half of the smells she detected were entirely foreign.

They smelled like the dinosaurs she was used to from her old home, yet they were different, and she couldn't figure out why.

Hearing movement from behind Blue turned to see Alpha and Barry walking towards the trees. As Alpha passed her she gave him a soft churr and a look to express her skepticism, but he simply lifted a hand and gestured to the forest with a nod.

"We'll be fine. Just one foot after the other, Blue."

She snorted to the calm tone in his reply, and as he slipped into the ferns

her face went blank. She either went in with them or she'd be left behind on the beach. She wasn't about to let Alpha leave her behind again.

Thrashing her tail about in a fit of anticipation, Blue reached one leg foreword. Step after step she walked and entered the forest of this new world.

A few long strides brought her back to Owen's side, where she gazed about with alert golden eyes. Her body went rigid, and her talons extended until they scraped softly against the dead foliage scattered across the ground.

The environment wasn't all that different from Isla Nublar. The air was humid and the plants were an explosion of bright green again the eyes. Jungle birds chattered above; combining their movement and the slight wind to take the tree branches into a soft sway.

Lifting her legs high Blue growled and lowered her head as her eyes shot to every shadow and noise. Her lungs expanded in long breaths as she constantly tested the air for scents of danger. Still she was confused by the smells that barraged her.

Flinching slightly when a bird swooped overhead, Blue heard Alpha chuckle, then once again he looked at his "map".

He nodded as she walked a few steps ahead and paused to survey their perimeter. Slowly her talons lifted from the ground, and the look of concern in her eyes shifted to slight curiosity. Nothing had happened to them yet.

Owen pointed to his paper, "There's a worker's village to the north of us about 2 miles inland...we should be able to find shelter there until the helicopter comes back."

Barry nodded, "There should be a natural fresh water supply nearby as well."

Blue heard them speak, but unable to fully understand them she snorted and clicked her teeth together. How were they so relaxed in such a foreign territory? All the odd scents she could smell were putting her on edge, and she was distraught by Owen's lack of similar reaction.

The raptor tilted her head and snorted. He brought her here...he caused her uncertainty and threw all these Confusions at her. Why was he not on alert with her to assure their safety?

She was strong...she was a raptor and Alpha's Beta...but they were not invincible. Survival did not depend solely on strength and confidence. It often required the skill to detect danger and know when it was time to flee.

If her sisters had been there with them...she wouldn't be so concerned.

Releasing an impatient growl, Blue scraped a foot over the ground and bobbed her head to Alpha. He didn't respond for a moment, then he finally lifted his head.

He stared at her, and Blue hissed with a flash of teeth before flipping her head back in the direction of the trail. They needed to keep moving as to remain undetected by rival carnivores.

But, to her utter shock, the human shook his head. Mumbling something he then looked down at at the map he held and said something to Barry. They hadn't chosen a path to follow to get to the village yet.

Blue released a sharp breath and reeled her head back. The nerve of him! How dare he ignore her now!

Making a grumble of her own the raptor snarled, and when Alpha shrugged it off, she stepped foreword and snapped her jaws. He didn't react.

Groaning and letting her tail fall in defeat Blue snorted. She would have challenged him further...but memories of past such moments were filled with him getting the upper hand of her and making her back down. He was Alpha for a reason.

Frustrated, Blue let her eyes drift to the foliage surrounding her, as if she expected some danger to come leaping out for her throat. The ferns hid nothing that she could sense...that is until she caught sight of a massive fallen log resting amongst the green.

It would have been a simple observation in other situations, but at the sight of it Blue lifted her head and crooned sharply. A perch; a place higher than the ground to keep watch.

Glancing back at Owen and growling, the raptor moved foreword. Legs bundling up like springs she crouched, then releasing she launched herself up towards the top of the log. It was tall, but an easy task for her.

Talons ripping through the rotten wood, Blue gathered her balance and puffed out her chest as she stood up tall on the log. To her disgust it only earned a glance from Owen. The nerve of him...to find her after all this time, to shoot her, and move her to a strange land and just ignore her.

Golden eyes dark Blue turned to begin scouting the forest around them. She could see so much more from her perch, and walking down it like a cat on a fence line she took in heavy breaths. If she saw or heard anything, she was going to grab Owen by the scruff of his neck and drag him to safety. She didn't care if he was Alpha.

Moments, turned to minutes as Owen and Barry continued to search the map for a quick route to their planned shelter. It was old and outdated...so recognizing an easy trail to follow was hard.

Currently they stood in the middle of a flat landed forest; with a beach blocking their back, and a range of hills and ridges between them and the village. The map said there was a way through at some point...but determining where was the hard part.

Sitting crouched on her log perch Blue huffed and watched the two humans with a sour gaze. She could have led them to a safe place and back by now.

The raptor's quick mind was restless, and her thoughts were plagued with the growing need for food. Her hunger had not been satisfied for quite some time...but in this new place she was not quite prepared to go out and hunt. She could sense the life on the island and the opportunities for survival it would bring, but still she was hesitant. Her thoughts were so heavy, that it took her a moment to realize they were being watched.

She first felt it's gaze, then heard the rustle of the bushes. Never before had she reacted so quickly.

Standing and spinning all in one movement, Blue's lips curled back and a sharp snarl erupted from her gut. Her tail rose and her head lowered into defensive position as her golden eyes fixed like flames on the ferns close to her log. It wasn't huge...but out here she wasn't sure what was hunter and what was prey.

To her glee however, Owen finally looked up from his map and shifted his attention on her.

About time.

Hissing Blue thrashed her tail as the bushes continued to rustle. It grew louder, and small chirps wavered out as well as light growls. What was it?

Suddenly, a flash of green jumped free of the bushes onto the log Blue stood upon. A long slender neck and tail whipped about as small needle teeth snapped closed. Beady yellow eyes glared up at her, and a sharp shriek caused the raptor to hiss and stumble back in surprise. Her feet slipped on the mossy wood, and she fell from her perch with a crash on the ground.

Laying on her back Blue groaned and stared up at the canopy as the breath went back into her lungs, before hearing a loud burst of human laughter. She blinked, and looking up she gazed with disbelief at the sight of Alpha. He had pulled his gun, but after Blue's fall he was now leaning foreword with flashing teeth and bright eyes.

Blue had linked the sound with the humans' feeling of amusement long ago, and eyes slitting she bared her teeth in a scolding snort to her Alpha. It wasn't funny at all.

As she laid there, a sharp cry again sounded from above and Blue's gaze shot back to the

log. She rolled; getting her feet underneath herself before lurching to a stand. Alpha continued to laugh, which bruised her pride.

What was worse, was when she turned her attention back to the creature that had lunged at her.

It was much smaller than she was led to believe...maybe only 10 inches tall. It had mottled green scales and stood upright on its hind legs like herself, but it's neck was thin and it's arms folded up against its chest tightly. It stared up at her with beady eyes and snapped its little jaw closed. She had been frightened by this...vermin.

Grumbling softly Blue hissed to the thing, and it repeated the sound. Owen laughed heartily and slid his gun into the holster, "Meet the Compsognathus, Blue!"

Blue stared down at the thing with a sour look; hissing when it bobbed its head in challenge and stalked back and forth before her on the log. It was brave, for a vermin.

However, the more Blue stared at it, the more her anger melted away and reformed into curiosity once again. Her head tilted and her expression softened with a gleam of the golden eye. One thing entered her mind as a pang of hunger escaped her stomach.

It was small, it was vulnerable...so was it edible? Obviously the creature could not bring her much harm.

Blue tested it's scent. It did not hold the tang of danger similar to the larger carnivores like the Tyrannosaur...but it did not smell like the plant eaters she so often hunted. Forgetting her embarrassing moments before, Blue lowered her stance and inched towards the green vermin with a gleam growing in her eyes. What did it taste like?

The creature, staring up at her and growing concerned by her slow advance, let out a small squeak and took a step backwards. She responded with a stride foreword. That seemed to put the right message into its little brain.

Erupting with a high pitched squeal and leap into the air, the green dinosaur spun and dove into the bushes. It was quick...but her hunger from lack of food for the past days was spurring Blue onto the challenge.

Jaws spreading the raptor snarled and leapt over the log with bounding leaps. The bushes whipped against her scales and dirt flew up behind her feet. A call from Alpha shot out, but falling against hunger shrouded ears Blue continued on the trail of her prey. The rush of the hunt was once again flowing through her veins and her heart crashed against her chest.

Running like lightning through the brush, Blue caught sight of a green tail in front of her. The green vermin was still fleeing from her, but it wouldn't be for long.

Snarling Blue jumped foreword and snapped her jaws, but they closed with an empty click and she looked up to see her prey leap to the side and change course. Following it she hissed and refused to give up.

Behind, Alpha's calls grew in distance, but as Blue zigzagged through the forest she refused to take her attention from her target. The calls went silent, and her chase continued.

Looking back at her with sides heaving the green vermin squealed sharply; causing her satisfaction. She could smell its fear and her thirst for meat and revenge on its previous challenge tasted sweet on her tongue. Just a little longer and her stamina would outlast her prey's.

She was unaware of the distance they were covering, and as they leapt over a small stream, the trees began to break in thickness. The brush thickened, then like the trees they too thinned.

Suddenly, turning sharply and darting back under her legs, the Compy hissed and ran back a ways until it reached.a large tree. Blue spun in an attempt to catch it, but the little vermin slid down a hole in the tree's roots. It couldn't escape!

Sliding to a stop Blue made an outraged snarl, then began to claw at the hole with her talons. She could smell the green prey, but it was free from her grasp and it squawked in victory.

The hunt was failed.

Realizing this after a moment Blue pulled back; sides heaving with heavy breaths as her mouth closed and her talons fell away from the wood. Frustrated growls escaped her, and her tail whipped about. She was so close...she had it.

Slowly her mind cleared, and looking up Blue was concerned to find herself pulled away from Alpha...in an unknown part of the forest. Her hunger had fogged her judgement.

Making a soft churning sound Blue stood up on her hind legs and tilted her head as she searched for any signs of the humans. None came, and a distraught groan rose from her throat. She would have to follow her trail back...

Giving one last glare to the hole the green vermin had escaped into, Blue turned and was about to slink back into the trees. Although as she walked, something brushed against her senses and demanded her focus. It was like the soft gush of the wind, and it called to her instincts with urgency.

At first Blue was confused to the point of pausing on the trail. Her head rose and her eyes darted from the shadows to the path behind her. There she could see a tree line; beyond that the green waves of a grass field. She had stumbled across a meadow.

The raptor chuffed, then the odd feeling came to her again, and this time she heard something in the distance. It was quiet, but a real sound and something she doubted she had actually heard at first. It had been so long...how was it possible to hear such a thing?

Full attention hooked Blue turned and cocked her head as she inched back towards the tree line. The sounds came again; this time making Blue quiver and her jaw gape open.

The soft chirps and chatters of her raptor sisters...Delta, Charlie, and Echo. Although...they sounded strange...different.

Purring softly Blue called out with a weak gurgle. They were dead. How was it she was hearing their voices? They were hunting calls; the kind of gentle orders the pack used to give each other as prey was being stalked.

Blue froze and just listened to the quiet noises, then her heart began to race. By some miracle, were her sisters on this island? Had she found them alive!

Without thought the raptor's foot fell foreword; followed by the next. Her golden eyes brightened and a gentle churr hung in her throat. The sunlight shone ahead through the trees and sparkled on her scales.

Again, awareness of her Alpha fell.

Happiness beginning to surge Blue slinked faster foreword until the sunlight came blinding against her eyes. Closing them she pressed onwards, and felt the soft tickle of long grass against her chest and stomach. She was in the field, and she became aware of the presence of other dinosaurs. A herd of Parasaurolophus.

Opening her eyes Blue sniffed the air and was blasted with the powerful musk of a bull Parasaurolophus. It was the first time she had met a male dinosaur, and shaking her head with a snort she was once again confused. All of the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were female...the very existence of a male dinosaur was unheard of in her reality. There were only male humans.

Up ahead was the bull; the leader of the herd. The sight of him was both intimidating and mind boggling.

He stood up tall with deep red crest flushed with blood as he stood guard over his harem of females. He was much bigger and more powerful, and watched over them with a possessive look in his dark eyes. They grazed blissfully unaware of the raptor in the grasses nearby.

While the thought of male dinosaurs was odd in her mind, her instincts told her it was natural...meant to be.

However, as Blue gazed about, she realized with a slight panic that the raptor calls had gone silent. Had she lost her sisters!

Making a small quiet call Blue went to step foreword, but she sensed movement a moment before it came rushing beside her in a blur of color and whistle of wind. Her eyes widened and she chirped in happiness. It was! Her sisters were alive!

She almost burst into a run after the raptor sweeping through the grasses, but another passed by, then another. These were followed by a third, a fourth, and lastly a fifth...

Five raptors...Something was not right.

Falling back Blue tilted her head and crouched into the grass as she watched the shadows move onwards towards the herbivores. Now she heard the clicks of teeth an talons and the barely audible chatter of raptors communicating with one another. Now this close Blue knew these were not her sisters.

Suddenly and with a sharp roar, a blur of color jumped up from the grasses and lunged foreword into the group of Parasaurolophus. This was followed by two more, and the herd burst into a chorus of frantic trumpets and its members split apart in fear. They were being hunted.

Blue, hiding in the grasses, watched as the raptors worked to single out one of the youngest females of the group. By now the bull was alert and charging towards them with an agressive bugle, but the hunting party was prepared.

Lunging from their hiding spot three more raptors surrounded the bull. Whilst they slowed and gave off challenging hisses and snarles, the other three worked to trap their target. This was when Blue was given a good view.

One of the raptors, about Blue's size, hissed with a flash of white teeth and slashed its death talons over the female prey's hide; drawing blood and a pained roar that made the bull rumble. The raptor was grey in color, with deep forest green spots scattered over its scales and fierce golden eyes.

Another, leapt up and landed upon the struggling herbivore and tore into her neck; teeth slashing the flesh and ripping her life vein as a gurgled cry erupted from her lungs. Her death would be quick.

The second raptor leapt free. It was large, and was a warm brown color with burgundy stripes down the length of its body.

From the other end of the action, the bull made a loud roaring call, and the raptors surrounding him snarled; jumping foreword to snap their jaws and push him back towards the tree line. He brayed at them, but his eyes strayed to its female, which now lay still in the grass.

He rumbled softly, then slowly and reluctantly, he turned on his hindquarters to walk into the trees and rejoin with the rest of his herd. That left the raptors to peace with their kill.

As all went quiet, Blue shifted uneasily and tried to lift her head over the grass to watch the pack. How was this possible? It was always just her and her sisters...they weren't the only ones?

It was hard to process, as for her entire life Blue was only aware that she and her siblings were the few existing of her kind. She didn't know that they had a kind. But now...

Tilting her head Blue sniffed the air. She was disappointed that her wild assumption that her sisters had survived was indeed false. But her new discovery had her gears spinning. Raptors...more raptors like her.

Puffing up her chest Blue watched as the pack ahead moved towards their kill. They chattered to each other and closed in, then by the sounds of ripping flesh and approving churrs, they had begun to feast. The thought if it made Blue's stomach twist.

Whimpering softly, she shifted uneasily. Every fiber of her being wanted to go out and join the pack in their meal. To feel what it was like to be with a pack once again...to be with other raptors.

Breaking down, Blue struck the ground with a talon and growled in frustration. She needed food...she needed to see those raptors...she was no longer alone and to be so close to her kind was killing her.

Making a hiss, the raptor reached foreword with a hesitant foot. She would go. She had to go; even if it meant risking her safety.

Steps slow and small Blue slid through the grass towards the Parasaurolophus body and the growing sounds of the raptors feasting. She sniffed the air, and again she was puzzled with the scent of a male dinosaur. There were male raptors as well? Not just human and prey herbivores?

The thought made her tilt her head and click her teeth. She didn't quite understand what made the males so different, but she knew they were.

It didn't take her long to come to the edge of the long grass; where the quick hunt had trampled the grass down to the earth. Up ahead through the green blades she could see the honey colored hide of the Parasaurolophus. And occasionally the jerk of a raptor's head just visible on the stomach side. The fresh meat smelled so good against her senses.

Gait slowing further, Blue bobbed her head and slinked free of the grass line. Her blue scales gleamed in the sunlight and her golden eyes flashed with a mixture of uncertainty and excitement.

Inching up to the carcass, Blue looked down hungrily at the delicious looking meat. Then, reaching foreword she opened her jaws, and very carefully sunk her teeth into the soft hide of the body. Warm blood trickled onto her tongue and she made a quiet purling sound, then her movements stiffened and quickened as she began to tear into the food she had so long not had.

The sounds of the other raptors chittering to each other caused her to close her eyes and warble gently. She forgot what it was like to hear those sounds...

She was able to down a few mouthfuls, and licking her lips Blue savored the taste, but silence met her ears. No longer were the raptors chittering and no longer did their teeth rip through flesh. There was silence.

Freezing, Blue's body tensed and she swallowed the meat in her mouth before stiffly raising her head. She felt multiple gazes burning into her skull, and heard the ever so slight growl of a Velociraptor.

When she looked up, her gaze was met with burning yellow eyes and curled black lips.

Standing up on top of the Parasaurolophus was a massive black raptor; its scales mottled and marred with pink scars trailing down its neck. Its left eye was sealed over and split by a long pale scar, while chunks were missing from its lips.

Immediately, Blue could smell the heavy scent she was beginning to realize was male. This raptor was male, and massive.

On either side of him were the other five raptors; each Blue cast an uneasy glance as they all stared shards into her body.

Two, she recognized from the hunt.

Up close, the grey raptor with green spots, turned out to be a young female with confident eyes.

The second, the brown raptor with burgundy stripes, she was surprised to discover was an elder male. He was large, decorated with small scars, and she could see on his right foot his death claw had been torn away. He was obviously an older raptor with experience and a full life.

The other raptors, Blue had previously not had the chance to look at.

One, was a jet black female with blood red stripes that ran down the length of her back. She stood close to the largest of the raptors and held her head high with dominance. Immediately Blue could tell she was a higher ranking pack member.

The next, was a surprise entirely.

Like the raptor whom missed a claw, this male was an elder. But oddly, he was the color of a pale white sheet; skin shaded a light pink and eyes a deep rose. Quills decorated his head, arms, and tail. He was big, and an Albino. While Blue did not know this word she knew he was very different and was surprised he had survived because of his poor scale color.

The raptors were all much different than what she had been used to with her sisters, but gazing up at them she had never felt so torn. Part of her was frightened and challenged by their aggressive gazes, while part of her longed to remain with them. Somehow she knew that wasn't going to happen.

A sharp hiss rising from the biggest black male, Blue turned and found him glaring into her eyes. His teeth flashed and he inched ever so slightly foreword with head lowered and forelegs extended with talons at the ready.

Who was this strange female who had the audacity to eat from their kill right from under their noses?

Snarling loudly the male jumped foreword abruptly and Blue stumbled backwards on her feet. Golden eyes wide she hunched over, but the black scarred one continued to march foreword. With great speed he lifted a leg, and the next thing she knew Blue was pinned to the ground.

Lips curling up Blue snarled back and squirmed at the pain of a claw piercing her shoulder blade. Her tail thrashed and she looked with wild eyes to the one who pinned her. She wanted to struggle and free herself, but the male was much larger and she was not strong enough to remove him.

Tight with aggression the male shoved her backwards towards the tree line and snapped his jaws at her neck. His teeth nicked her skin and she cried out softly, but free of his grasp she rolled and shot to her feet.

That was when the male, rising up till he towered over her, released a bellowing growl and swished his tail from side to side in a show of dominance and aggression to her presence. Blue shied away, and when he lunged for her she cried out and spun on her legs.

It was not the welcome she had pictured in her fantasy, but instinct made her obey the black scarred one's warnings. At least he had released her alive. She could tell by his actions that he was either a Beta...or an Alpha...

Growling in hesitant submission Blue walked some strides away from the pack. They followed her with their gazes.

She had found other raptors on the island...her

Alpha would not believe this...SHE didn't.


	7. Chapter 7 - Guess What I Found

**Hi peeps, Books here.**

 **Apologies for the delayed update. I had recently been MIA due to an errand that took me away for a week, then, as many of you know, the site went down.**

 **Once it recovered I have been working slowly through writer's block, and have been succsesful.**

 **So i give you...chapter 7!**

 **Again I give my thanks to the reviews and follows, and ask that you continue to give me your thoughts on the updates to come! So happy that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. :)**

 **Anyways. Regarding a recent review mentioning I should pair Blue up with the scarred male...and its following review from a reader stating he wanted to murder him...well...**

 **One, I am happy to see that I had his first encounter of Blue bring up such emotions! That was the goal!**

 **Two...the moment in which Blue will find a mate in this story is undecided.**

 **If you guys want, leave your opinions on this topic through the following chapters in a review! Would like to know what you think of that!**

 **Otherwise...you shall wait...and see what I have planned. ;)**

 **So, on with the show!**

 **BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"Guess What I Found"**

* * *

 **Blue's POV**

* * *

They didn't want her. She was an outsider of their pack and outsiders were not to be trusted. She should have expected this reaction.

Walking after Blue with a wide stance and teeth bared in a sharp hiss, the black scarred male firmly directed the intruder back towards the tree line. His eye was full of fierce devotion to protect the others of his group. He was the definition of dominance and power. He was most certainly an Alpha.

Walking backwards facing the male, Blue lifted her head and growled deeply. She wanted to stay...to once again be amongst her kind. Every so often her growls were broken by distressed wines that she had held for so long inside of her; pleading for acceptance. Her stance softened, although she refused to show full submission to the other raptors. She wasn't willing to do that...her Beta side forbid it.

When she refused to leave, the black male lifted his head in disbelief and let his growl drop. Then, yellow eye filled with fury of her resistance he stepped foreword and roared. His chest puffed out and his talons scraped on the ground. The act of intimidation shook Blue's intentions.

Confidently siding their leader the other raptors stepped foreword and also voiced their aggression to the female outsider. Blue's hopes dropped.

Her tail drooped and blinking at the pack she warbled sadly. So close...yet so far...

As much as she wanted to remain with them; raptors were raptors. They had their packs to protect and their territory to guard. They did not tolerate intruders. Toleration of intruders led risk to danger of the pack and loss of the territory.

Maybe she forgot that; behind the hopes and memories of once again being a member of a family. Blue's vocalizations fell and she took a weak step backwards. This was a mistake...

Keeping one eye on the Alpha, Blue spun on her legs and dove into the tree line before any of the pack could decide to make a move. They didn't follow. She wasn't important.

Heart hanging Blue slinked off into the growing shadows and glanced back over her shoulder. She remembered the times with her sisters; when they would hunt together and work in unison for their prey, when they completed training puzzles with Owen, and when they bedded down for the night side by side. They used to lay against each other, and Blue would always tuck her sisters close by draping her neck over their backs.

Like any pack animal, she craved the family bond held between members of the pack; even more so now that she knew of the raptors on this island.

She needed to find Owen.

Snorting softly the raptor turned, and lifting her head she sniffed the air. She had yet to find her way back to the log where she had left Alpha and Barry.

Picking up her own scent trail from earlier, Blue chuffed softly and moved foreword through the brush. Her movements were jerky as she felt a small sting in her shoulder from the claw of the scarred Alpha, but it was a mere needle prick compared to what she had been through.

Gait picking up into a smooth run, Blue whipped past tree trunks and ferns with long strides that gained ground quickly. She passed the tree which her prey the 'green vermin' had escaped into, then leapt over the stream. Her heart was beating and her golden gaze distanced with thought.

Her Alpha brought her here for a reason; she knew that now. He knew there were raptors on the island and he brought her here to save her. They could be part of a pack again.

When Blue finally found the place where she had left the two humans, she broke through the brush and slid to a stop with a purr in her throat. Her head lifted and she warbled softly expecting to see the humans waiting for her, but it quickly died and her eyes widened in confusion. Where was Alpha and Barry?

There was the log in the clearing. Birds chattered above and small rodents scattered at the sudden appearance of the raptor, but the humans were gone.

Blue could not see them as she strode foreword and gazed into each and every cluster of ferns and foliage...had they gone out to find her and gotten lost?

Snorting heavily and glancing about Blue growled to herself. Shame on her for running off and leaving the humans alone to fend for themselves. Alpha was strong but he did not possess tooth and claw like she did; they needed to stay together to remain strong. As such was the pack way.

Nearly standing on her toes Blue called out sharply and surveyed the trees for signs of the humans. When she saw nothing her nostrils widened and she sucked in the heavy air.

Amongst the scents, she detected Owen and Barry, but it was weak; a trail they had left behind.

At least it was something to follow, and it directed her north...opposite of where she had run after the green vermin. What had Owen called it? Comp...

Blue didn't even try to think of the last of the word...it would take a long moment of effort to remember it all, and she didn't have time to puzzle over human words.

Instead the raptor clicked talons, then moved onwards towards the north. Her senses directed her onto the trail which her humans had departed on, and she kept to it.

* * *

Hours passed, and slowly the shadows amongst the trees darkened with the setting of the evening sun, then lightened gradually by the rising moon. The scent trail led Blue far into the forest where she was exposed to many new things. Scents of unfamiliar creatures grew in strength, and the occasional appearance of one if the 'green vermin' came more and more often. They seemed to get braver at night; coming out in pairs, or even large flocks. Blue tended to avoid these due to the amount of ruckus they kicked up.

The loud little creatures...

Slower than before, Blue was trying harder to catch Alpha's scent as the air cooled and time passed. Often she had to backtrack to the trail, then pick it up once again on the right path. While her eyes did adjust well to the weakening sunlight, she grew restless in the dark.

Other predators hunted in the night, and separated both her and the humans were at danger.

In the cloak of darkness Blue passed through small hills and sharp drops amongst the jungle; passing a creek from which she quenched her thirst. The moon shone upon the water and highlighted the forest which gave ease to her search when she continued on.

It was well into the night when she found the first sign that she was close to finding Alpha.

Stepping into a thick cluster of trees that pulled and snagged at her body, Blue closed her eyes to avoid being blinded by the multiple branches that snapped into her face. She pushed foreword, until suddenly she broke free and stumbled into a clearing. It was odd when she felt her talons click on a hard surface, like rock, but different.

Opening her eyes and using her forearm to brush a twig from her muzzle, Blue snorted and looked around. She was in some sort of straight clearing; one that seemed to cut a giant path through the forest. It was overgrowing with weeds, but underneath Blue could see patches of black stone. Wait...she knew what this was...

A human trail! The big stone trails they used to move their metal beasts.

Blue remembered such 'roads' from Isla Nublar when she explored the island. They used them to get from place to place...usually a den they called a house, or another human building.

This was the road Alpha and Barry took to find the village.

Tail and head lifting, Blue chuffed and tested the air. Owen's sent was very faint now, due to the damp night air wearing it thin. But she knew he was close, she could smell smoke...so very slightly but just enough to register.

She didnt know why, but she registered it as human related. It didnt smell thick enough to be a wildfire.

Blue stepped foreword and her talons clicked on the hard surface of the paved road. Then, they raised, and her gait again picked up into a smooth run.

Down the road she went; eyes alert and scanning the darkness for any sign of her Alpha's presence. Her nostrils flared, and she gave a loud snort when the smell of smoke became slightly stronger.

Suddenly, turning a bend in the road, Blue blinked in surprise when a wall appeared to block her way. Not a solid wall; rather one of the chain link fences you could still look through.

Sliding to a stop Blue warbled. Her experience with human fences was long, and after her many years held within a walled den, she understood what they were meant for.

They were usually used to keep things away from something a human saw valuable and wanted to protect, or to keep things of value from running away. Owen had used the den's high stone walls to keep her and her sisters in one place; safe.

But this was hardly a 20 foot solid stone wall. It was almost that size, but Blue imagined it had still been used to close something off. She could climb it if she really wanted to.

Lifting her head, the raptor focused on the darkness beyond the fence. The shadows were hard to separate, but against the starry night horizon she saw a black shape different from the tree tops. A building rooftop.

Chittering proudly Blue puffed out her chest and flicked her tail. Like the time she and her sisters tracked the Indominus, she tracked Alpha at an even greater distance and found the village. She could still smell the fire smoke, although it was weaker...as if it's source was now dead.

Curiosity rising Blue turned her attention back to the fence. There was still the obstacle of getting past it.

The road continued on passing underneath the fence, so that meant there was a gate. However, when Blue stepped foreword to test it with her forelimbs it shook with a loud rattle, but did not open like doors sometimes did for her.

What she didn't know was it was an electric, code activated gate. The code box was not far away in a patch of weeds on the side of the road. With electricity in earlier days, when activated the gate would slide to the left and allow passage.

Well then...so that wasn't a way in...

Huffing Blue turned to peer down the fence line. How had Alpha gotten in? Seeing no breach in the fence he obviously didn't break through or go under. The only other way was over; making Blue exhale. She would indeed have to climb the fence.

The raptor tilted her head up and examined the links, and lifting one leg high, she hooked her death talons into one of the holes. She then grabbed the fence with a forelimb, and hauled herself up all fours to became attached to the metal.

Good, now one foot after the other.

Climbing was difficult as the fence shook and leaned slightly with her weight. But Blue never stopped; higher and higher until her head could reach over the top of the highest bar. However, she noticed going over the fence that she had to bypass multiple thick strands of metal wire. They scratched her when she squeezed past but otherwise, they did no damage. Odd...

Squeezing through the last wire, Blue eventually balanced on top of the fence for a single moment, then leapt down and landed on the ground with a heavy thump. The dirt crumbled under impact and she stumbled for a moment, then flicking her tail Blue lifted her head and tilted it to one side.

Up ahead, she could see the shadows of multiple human buildings like great beasts in the night. There were maybe six of them; one she could see a human road beast from within the open hangar doorway. But, it was not alive. All was quiet.

Stepping foreword Blue clicked her talons together and sniffed the air. The fire smoke was coming from the farthest building, and just barely she could see a glow of red upon the ground before it. Embers flickered and spat every few moments; sending sparks flying up into the air.

That was the house Alpha was in.

Giving a small churr, Blue slinked up to the front porch where there was a tangle of vines wrapped around the handrail, and bushels of flowered plants that had grown wild when their human caretakers evacuated. The glass windows were dark, but within Blue could hear voices. Alpha!

Crooning sharply the raptor climbed up with a chorus of creaking wood onto the deck, then walked the front corner of the house seeking an entrance. She called again; hitting the boards she stood upon with her talon. She couldn't wait to tell Alpha what she had found.

Calling again Blue passed by a window and chittered.

* * *

 **Owen's POV**

* * *

"Owen relax. Blue's a raptor on an island of dinosaurs; I think she will be alright."

Barry sat on an old worn couch, a little musty smelling, but still more comfortable than the floor. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes were half closed. He would have been asleep by now, if Owen wasn't sitting impatiently by the window rapping his fingers across the frame.

Owen grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. He had been like that since Blue ran off; worried and unable to sleep.

Barry sighed, "Wasn't this the point? To let her go off and find where she belongs on the island?"

Owen shook his head, eyes still fixed on the black world outside their shelter. The house had leaks and was crumbling apart in areas, but with the perimeter fence blocking it off from...most...dinosaurs, it was kept in a general 'livable' state.

"I wanted to make sure she made it, Barry. I can't do that if I don't know where she is."

He leaned back in his seat, a metal chair he had grabbed from the nearby dining room, and huffed, "This island has maybe three times the number of dinosaurs on Isla Nublar; the majority of them species that Blue didn't know the existence of...or rather...species meant to be separated by millions of years."

Barry nodded, "So? She's still an animal, Owen. Instincts will get her farther than anything you can give her."

Owen cast a glance to his friend and grit his teeth, then sighed and leaned his head against the wall, "Yah...maybe."

Silence fell between them and Barry nodded with a fading smile. Crickets chirped outside, and various other nocturnal creatures roamed about. And then there was a heavy creak, and a rumbling chatter.

The sounds of a dinosaur brought Barry to a rigid sitting position, and Owen leapt up pulling the pistol from his belt. Both men's gazes shot to the window left of them, where a shadow passed over.

Barry muttered, "What is it?"

Another chattering croon, one they both recognized as raptor. It made Barry huff, "You better hope your wish came true and that's Blue on the other side of the wall."

Owen grimaced, but when the heavy footsteps drew nearer to his window and the soft warble again sounded, a smile came to his lips. He knew his girl's voice, and without a doubt he knew that was his girl.

Standing and sliding his pistol into his holster, the man turned and moved to the front door. Barry was about to call him, before he called out softly, "Hey, Blue. What took you so long?"

He opened the door, but what came next caused both humans to jump back in surprise.

Through the open doorway came a happy waterfall of excited croons and chitters, followed by the dark form of a raptor slinking in to stand before Owen.

Eager golden eyes rose up near his face and teeth flashed in the moonlight from the window as she stared at him; chattering on and on about something he could not possibly understand.

Owen chuckled and took a step back once more to get more space between him and the raptor, "Slow down, Blue."

But she continued to 'talk' to him, and turned around once with a bob of her head. Obviously she had experienced something quite exciting. She was like a kid rambling about her adventure.

Eventually, her loud voice quieted, and she seemed to stare at Owen with an intense expression; one that made him smile with curiosity.

Then she moved foreword and he blinked.

She lifted her head, and lowering it gently she pressed her chin into his shoulder and crooned softly while rubbing her scaly muzzle against his cheek in a tender gesture.

Owen stiffened as she puffed short breaths of hot air on his neck, but the moment was over before he could fully register what was happening.

As quickly as she had done so, the raptor pulled away and stared up at him with big golden eyes full of a happy gleam he hadn't seen in...well...since the other three of his raptors had been alive.

She remained like that for a moment and showed her teeth when she warbled to him, then her face went back to all serious as her gaze wavered to the interior of the building. Blue flicked her tail, and with attention caught she snorted, then walked over past Barry. She gave him nothing but a simple churr of acknowledgment.

Owen was left in awe, and turning to Barry he blinked as he rubbed his cheek where his raptor's scales had been, "What was that?"

Barry could just stare, and shrugging he chuckled. Such a thing had never happened between them and the raptors. They only ever showed such gestures towards each other; usually in a loving nature or sign of appreciation.

Appreciation...that was it. Or atleast they assumed.

Owen turned, and watching his raptor give a once over of the house he smiled. What had Blue found out there that was so exciting to her?

That was when he caught a glimpse of her side, and he saw the small gash where something had wounded her shoulder. It wasn't large...more similar to the wounds she would often receive when she got in a squabble with her sisters in the past.

A grin came to the man's face. Raptors...she had found other raptors.

It wasn't long before Blue inspected the lower floors of the house, and exited the kitchen to rejoin the humans in the living room. Owen watched her glance about with a cool eye, and she bobbed her head before looking to him.

Again he saw the look in her eyes, and she crooned to him once again in the same tone she had used when she nuzzled him.

After a moment, Barry spoke from his spot on the couch, "We'll, now that we have that excitement out; I call we get some sleep while we still have the chance."

He gazed to Owen as if he expected something, and Owen frowned. But then it clicked.

"I'm not going to put her outside."

Barry huffed, "She's not some dog that can sleep on your lap, Owen."

Oh course he was right...and Owen hated that.

Rubbing his temples he sighed. The man was probably concerned about having a raptor- the same raptor whom had pinned him inside a log and tried to kill him- sleep loose inside the same room as he.

And yes...Owen supposed a little part of him was wary as well. Of course, Blue was still a raptor...no matter what she did that seemed so...trusting...calm...caring...

Groaning Owen nodded, "Fine...she can stay on the porch."

* * *

 **Blue's POV**

* * *

She had thanked him, with a gentle muzzle to the crook of his neck like she used to do to her sisters. She didnt know if he understood her rushed chatter telling him of the raptors she found, but she did it anyways.

In her own way of communication she told him of the raptors, she told him the puzzle of discovering male dinosaurs, told him that they had driven her off- which she used a slightly more distraught tone- and told him about the green vermin she could not catch.

Truth be told, it was like the kid who just got home from the amusement park; bubbling with excitement and bursting with stories of its experience. No longer was she afraid.

Alpha brought her here...he found her and made it his goal to save her. Blue had never given him such close and tender contact before, when she nuzzled him, but she felt she owed it.

When she pulled away now in silence, and let her gaze waver from his face, Blue became fixed by the building she stood in. Were they staying here for the night?

As Beta, it was in her instincts to ensure that the nesting area was safe and secure for her pack. Alpha chose the location, she gave him the second opinion. It had happened once before when he moved them as hatchlings from the park nursery to their own enclosure.

Strutting away from Alpha Blue made her way past Barry; giving him a snort and nod of aknowledgment before she entered a small doorway at the back of their room.

The shelter smelled of old wood, dust, and mildew that made her nostrils twitch. Rubbing them she sneezed, then looked over the kitchen she had found. The objects inside, appliances left in the evacuation, caught her attention if but for a moment. Then she moved on out the next doorway.

There was a hallway that stretched past two more doors, and an odd sloping passageway that lead upwards into another section of the den. She didnt go up there for now, and instead moved to inspect the two rooms.

One was simply an empty storage room or office, the other...she growled at the vague scent of human waste. It was old, and she wondered to herself why on earth they would collect it in one place to let it stink up the nesting area.

Blue also realized, that the floor was covered in an odd layer of soft fluffy stuff. She smelled it, but it did not have an earthy or plantlike smell to it...interesting...however it would be comfortable to sleep on.

Finishing her inspection, Blue turned and made her way back to the main room, where she walked towards Alpha. He looked to her and she chittered in approval; bobbing her head slightly.

But, before she could inform them it was time for sleep, Barry spoke and she flashed her eyes to him. He was giving her a wary look, and Alpha replied to him with a short tone.

Blue clicked her talons curiously. What were they saying?

Finally, when both went quiet, Owen turned to her and raised one hand, "Blue."

She turned, and he nodded, "Eyes on me."

Of course she lifted her head and fixed her eyes on his; stepping foreword as he moved back and opened the front door. Were they moving somewhere else? Wasn't this a good nesting area?

Chirping in confusion she followed him outside the door and onto the porch, expecting him to continue on. But then he turned, and she snorted as he walked back past her and re-entered the doorway.

"Stay here, Blue."

His palm signaled for her to stay put, and she tilted her head. What? He was making her sleep out here?

She cast one glance to the dark buildings and felt the cold breeze that was picking up. No...that wasnt going to fly. Nice try Alpha.

Growling softly she stepped foreword, and heard Owen's grunt as she pushed her head into his stomach and forced him to stumble backwards. She wasnt sleeping outside; she was going to sleep in here if Alpha wanted her to or not.

When he blinked and pointed to the door speaking sternly, she flicked her tail and snorted with determined golden eyes. The room in the back would serve the perfect sleeping area; one entrance meaning it was safe against a surprise attack.

She chittered and took a step towards the kitchen, but Owen shook his head.

"No Blue; outside."

No. Inside.

He huffed, and she gave him a sharp snort.

It actually didnt surprise her much. Since she was a hatchling, Owen never joined her or her sisters to bed down and sleep for the night. He always left them and went to what Blue assumed was his own den.

Well these times were different. Packs slept together and Owen was all the pack she had left.

Growling, she reached foreword and both humans gasped when she latched her teeth onto the sleeve of Alpha's shirt. A sharp tug made him stumble foreword, and he blinked, "Blue, no."

She ignored him, and now pulling him she walked towards the kitchen before turning down the hall. Alpha was more or less stumbling after her now, but she was tired of him leaving her.

They entered the room, which was just big enough for the both of them. Owen huffed, "Blue, no." He sounded like he was growing tired of repeating himself.

Releasing his sleeve Blue glanced about the room and chose a corner nearby the one window. Owen tried to leave, but she flipped her tail before the door then nudged him foreword.

Chittering, she nudged him until she knocked him to the floor sternly, and before he could get up she curled down beside him and laid her head against his legs.

Hah! Trapped!

Going still the man exhaled roughly, and as footsteps approached from the kitchen he called out, "Barry. Assistance?"

Blue looked up with cool eyes. Barry stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Well...thats interesting."

"I thought you said lap puppy wasnt possible."

Barry chuckled, "I guess Blue proved me wrong."

Blue could tell he was amused, but rumbling softly she flicked her tail at him and closed her eyes. He was not pack, he was a friend, but not pack. He could sleep out there.

Barry stepped back, and Owen blinked, "You're just going to leave me here?"

Blue didnt know why he was so distressed. He used to hold her and her sisters plenty of times when they were young. Why was now so different?

He wiggled, and she pressed down harder on his knees with her jaw. That held him still.

Barry smiled, "Goodnight Owen. Atleast now if she wants a midnight snack, I'll have your screams as a warning system."

Owen huffed, "Ha ha, very funny."

* * *

 **Awe, so cute! Atleast I hope it was!**

 **I need your people's opinions! So please let me know in a review!**

 **(Remember! Mate, or no mate; that is the question!)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams and Fears

**Hello all. Long time no post am I right?!**

 ***cough***

 **Well...yes...I do apologize for that. Life hasn't been all that giving in means of free time, and writers block has insisted on choosing me as it's victim...**

 **Anyways! I thank you all for your patience, and would like to say in reply to some reviews questioning how long my chapters take to write.**

 **Truth is I can never tell. The chances I get to write are a gift and that's all I can really say on that matter.**

 **So. Enough with that...I would like to present chapter 8, and announce the reached mark of 100 followers! Wow!**

 **Soooo very happy my book is liked, and I thank you all so much for your support! And patience!**

 **BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

 **Jurassic World: Why So Blue?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"Dreams and Fears"**

* * *

 _Soft earth, that crunched beneath her talons and felt cool against the pads of her feet. The gentle sensation of plant leaves rustling over her back as a cool breeze flowed overhead, accompanied by silence._

 _She didn't understand...the calmness, was soothing in a way...but only moments ago she had been asleep in the human den with her Alpha. How did she get here?...Wherever here was._

 _Blue kept her eyes shut tight, as the confusion over the situation strengthened and the soothing qualities of the silence around her turned into a frightening anxiety. It was too quiet..._

 _Again the breeze whispered above; running it's cool fingers over the raptor's back and rustling the foliage she could sense overhead. Her curiosity was spiking, but she still didn't open her eyes as her tail twitched and her nostrils quivered._

 _It was rather alarming when she tested the air for scents. Not because she found one of danger...more because she found nothing; there were absolutely no scents on the air. The plants around her did not give off an aroma, nor did the breeze bring in any such hint of a nearby living creature._

 _Slowly, growing ever concerned, Blue forced her eyes open; blinking and wincing when she was momentarily blinded by the overhead sun. The sun?_

 _Where was Alpha? And Barry?_

 _Eventually Blue was able to adjust to the light, and she slit her eyes open past the glare. Her breaths were quickening and shook her sides in small shudders._

 _But, her sight was welcomed with an explosion of bright green. To all sides, there was a dense cover of leaved plants; stalks rising up sporting palm tree like boughs, and ferns reaching to tickle against her sensitive underbelly._

 _Suddenly, as Blue's eyes darted about, an abrupt explosion of movement in the bushes left of her caused the raptor to squawk and leap to the side. Her tail thrashed and her talons lifted aggressively as her jaws parted to show ready teeth._

 _However, there was no creature within the bushes like she expected. Instead she saw something most peculiar. Where only a moment before there was a wall of foliage, Blue stared at a wall made of smooth grey stone. Stretching up dozens of feet into the air she reeled her head back and snorted heavily. What madness was this? Stone walls just didn't..._

 _But her thoughts were again interrupted, when something began to appear on the surface of the rock. It was blurred, and rippled as if it was made of water. What was happening?_

 _Working her teeth in a fit of confusion and a niggling fear, Blue stepped away. The rippling image on the rock began to slow and take shape._

 _Deep claw marks appeared into the stone, and bright glistening streaks of red that smeared out in a thick covering. Blue stared at it with eyes that widened with horror and chest squeezing out a soft whimper._

 _She was bombarded by the scent moments later...the scent of blood...and familiarity._

 _The familiarity drove into her mind even as the plants around her began to rustle. A wind began to blow and with it came an ever so soft sound. It was like a whisper at first, then it grew into a quiet raptor's chitter._

 _Blue's body began to tremble._

 _Family...Delta..._

 _As quick as she could Blue spun and warbled; eyes darting about as she called out for her sister. She could feel her heart pounding and could smell the blood on the breeze. She could hear the gentle calls...croons...and chitters. They cooed out to her, and were soon joined by more. Two more distinct voices made Blue cry out._

 _Delta, Echo, and Charlie!_

 _Her happiness smothered the feeling of fear, and she forgot the wall covered in blood behind her. Like a flash she dove into the bushes and chittered along with her sisters; eyes bright as she rushed through the jungle with agility and ease. They were alive! She couldn't believe it!_

 _Jumping over a log through the thick foliage, Blue darted her head about as she followed the voices and purred. Where were they? It was as if they were right before her, but she could never see them. The bushes rustled but they did not come to her calls._

 _The raptor soon came to a small clearing. Her calls grew more urgent as she grew tense, and pleaded for her sisters to come to her; so that she could see their faces once more and find her comfort in their presence._

 _To her utter excitement the voices went silent for a moment, then rose up again in the trees around the clearing. Blue came to a stop, and purred._

 _Her pack was with her once again...her pack was whole..._

 _But, as moments passed and her sisters went eerily quiet, Blue clicked her teeth and tilted her head. Why did her sisters not come? Did they not trust her after all this time?_

 _Concerned, the raptor was about to give an encouraging warble, when the silence was broken._

 _From nothing, came a chorus of sharp echoing cries of terror and pain._

 _Blue jumped, startled, and stared at the trees with shock. Her jaws parted in a frantic call, but the only answer returned were wails and yelps growing ever louder. What was once a moment of miracles, was turned into a reliving of nightmares._

 _Eyes wide with terror Blue squawked shakily and stared into the trees. She could hear her sisters cry as if they were being ripped apart._

 _Her haunches bound tight, and her lips curled up in a fierce enraged snarl. Going from shock to protective instinct Blue felt as though she was on fire with fear and anger. Every fiber of her being began to burn._

 _She didn't experience all this pain just to lose her family again. Blue failed to protect her sisters before...but she wasn't going to lose them now._

 _Leaping foreword with blood lust in her eyes Blue shot to the trees to aid her sisters; roaring as her talons extended to grip into the earth. Her tail lashed and her head lowered in battle preparation. Whatever dared to attack her pack was going to feel her talons ripping through its flesh._

 _The next moment however, the raptor's leap was met with a rocketing force. It stopped her in her tracks, then sent her flying backwards into the ground with a sharp thud. From Blue's lungs came a pained cry as she felt the wind leave her, and legs thrashed about in an effort to get to her feet._

 _Silence met her ears. No...no...her sisters..._

 _Growing frantic Blue was about to roll upright with a heaving breath, but something slammed into her side, and she was tossed into the dirt before being pinned down. Her head rang and her eyes fogged for a moment, but that was slashed apart by pain._

 _Like spears, Blue could feel large talons plunge into her ribcage. Her body writhed and she let out a sharp wail, but her voice was caught in her throat as she felt her insides burst into a flame of exploding agony. She couldn't breathe._

 _The raptor began to panic; thrashing in an effort to escape her attacker. Her vision was blocked by white, then red. She could smell her blood and feel it trickling down her side in rivers. The silence around her was deafening._

 _Still writhing on the talons imbedded into her flesh, Blue whipped her head back and forth. She had to get up and fight. She couldn't lose her family again._

 _It was then that her attacker became more than just a large blurr above her..._

 _A voice erupted from above; a rippling snarl that sent tremors down her spine and fear into her heart. Laced with the tone of a raptor yet distorted with the voices of creatures she could not identify, Blue recognized the sharp hiss almost immediately. The white beast...risen from its watery grave. The killer of her sisters._

 _Talons dug deeper into her side and Blue froze in pain. Without breath in her lungs she could not utter a sound, yet her jaws parted with rasping gurgles. Her insides were torn, yet she did not die...why did she not die?_

 _Blue's eyes were forced upwards, and she met a gaze of fierce gold. It stared with a rabid hunger that made her press into the earth beneath. Teeth coated in fresh blood gleamed and parted in a rumbling growl. Pasty white scales, littered with spears of steel and gashes from battle, rippled on muscled flesh above._

 _The beast of her nightmares...that she had tried so hard to forget, had her in its grip._

 _Tilting it's head the Indominus glared down at the prey speared onto its forefoot, and Blue gurgled in despair. It opened its jaws; red with blood that wreaked of humans and raptors alike. Sides widened with a breath inward, and Blue closed her eyes tight._

 _The roar that followed hurt her more than the bleeding craters in her side. It raged within her hearing and finally ripped a cry from her dying lungs._

 _It rang not with the Indominus Rex's voice, but with the death shrieks of her sisters. And amongst them...Blue could hear the cries of her Alpha. Owen._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ragged breaths filled the room, followed by the soft scratching of talons against the wood floor, and gentle whimpers of distress.

Blue lay in a tight ball; sides shivering and eyes closed tight. She was asleep, but her feet moved as if she were trying to push away from something. Her mumbles were of fear and pain.

Suddenly, the raptor's golden eyes shot open, and her movement intensified into a sharp jerk as a terrified shriek exploded from her lungs. The white beast; it had her in its grip...the blood of her sisters staining its jaw...their cries...

She began to struggle to her feet and hissed sharply, as she snapped blindly about in an attempt to strike the Indominus. Her breaths were ragged, and when she failed to find the coordination to stand, Blue flopped back in defeat on the hard floor.

Taking a moment to gather her wits, the raptor glanced about with disorientation in her wild eyes. The curtain of sleep was lifting. A dream...it was all a dream..

Blue was back in the human den; in the tiny room she had begun her night of sleep. She lay on the wooden floor amidst a square of sunlight from the nearby window.

Eyes loosing their glint of terror, Blue gave a deep slow breath and lowered her head. It was all so real. She could still feel her heart leaping against her chest and only now were her breaths easing.

Sadly, it wasn't new for her.

In the first few weeks after the fall of the park, Blue had been tortured with such dreams. They usually kept to the same path...with the Indominus and her sisters. She constantly had to revisit the pain of their deaths.

However it was disturbing, that Owen had this time been involved. He had never appeared in her earlier dreams and certainly not in the way Blue had just witnessed. Why had she heard him scream? Before her dreams were focused on the pain of her sisters' deaths...but now...

And with that Blue realized she was alone in the room. Alpha was not beside her as he had once been, and in light of her recent trauma, the raptor lifted her head and chittered nervously.

Slowly, her legs shifted underneath her and Blue eased onto her feet, before facing the open doorway into the room. The sunlight was brightening outside, and despite her worry she could hear gentle clanging in the distance. She tested the air, and was relieved to sense a wave of scents on the air.

Among these she could detect Alpha. He was unharmed, as far as she could tell.

Sucking in a deep breath Blue snorted, then stepped to exit the room and enter the kitchen. Every moment the tension of her nightmare lifted and she strode with a smoothing gait, until she stood in the main room of the human house.

As she suspected, Alpha and Barry weren't there. Instead she could hear their voices outside; accompanied by the occasional crash as if they were rifling through something.

Like her own kind Blue knew the humans were curious creatures. They must be searching the human village over.

Standing there Blue flicked her tail and found that Owen had left the house's main door barred open. She made a small chitter of appreciation, before she was frozen by an urgent need.

Now awake she could feel the edges of her hunger awakening with her. It shifted and demanded attention. The sparse amount of meat she had scored from he pack's kill hadn't lasted her long.

Blue tilted her head and clicked her talons. She needed to hunt, and start the slow process of bringing herself back up to full strength. In this rich world she knew that was an option now.

So, striding out of the house and down from the front porch, Blue surveyed the layout of the village. In the daylight she could now confirm there were seven different buildings; all enclosed into the space by the perimeter fence. Some were houses, others seemed to be places the humans stored their things. One of these it seemed Owen and Barry were searching.

Overall the place was quite covered in vines and weeds, good for prey, but Blue imagined because of the fence there would be nothing but tiny rodents and other creatures of that size. She needed more.

Moving away from the crashes and thunks caused by the humans, Blue headed for the gate she had climbed over the previous night. Her eyes glanced about in curiosity of the broken down human vehicles, yet remained alert for anything she could call food.

Suddenly, as she passed an old rusted jeep, a rustle in the grass surrounding it brought her to a stop.

Head and tail raising Blue froze and stared with an intense gaze to where she had just seen the movement. A small wave of chatters greeted her; annoying to the ears as they continued on and cackled.

A green vermin...

Remembering her previous attempt at taking such a creature, Blue curled her lips and hissed to herself. If she could only catch it, the tiny creature would serve a viable appetizer.

Muscles binding Blue crouched down low as a small head poked free of the foliage and her nemesis scampered carelessly into the open. Her tail flicked and her talons extended.

She had it this time.

With a sharp snarl Blue lunged for the vermin; eyes squinting when it looked up and nearly collapsed in fright of her. But it spun on its nimble legs, and she nearly tripped as it dodged between her legs and away from her attack.

Struggling to keep up with her prey Blue turned on her haunches and dove after it. Again, she was tested in agility and wits.

Weaving in and out around the dead human vehicles, then scurrying between two buildings, Blue never took her eyes off her quarry. Her heart pumped in her ears and her breaths quickened to match her pace.

As the moments passed and Blue lost many chances to catch the green vermin, she was beginning to tire. Frustration and hunger however, kept her going even as they raced head on towards a fence line.

For a fleeting beat she thought she finally had it cornered, but Blue let out a shocked squawk when she caught sight of a tiny hole in the fence links. Her prey saw it as well, and diving through it gave a small cry of victory to its attacker.

Another failed attempt.

Sliding to a stop Blue stomped a foot and hissed angrily; panting as she paced the fence line and gazed into the bushes. They rustled around for a moment, before on a nearby stump she saw her prey appear.

The green vermin arched it's neck and let out a chorus of mocking cries as it strutted about on the stump in a small dance. Separated from its predator by the fence it knew it was safe, as it extended its chest and cackled.

Shaken by the display of mocking dominance Blue hissed and struck the fence with her claws before coming to a stop.

Her golden eyes glared angrily...but in doing so she saw something the green vermin did not. It was too busy to notice that she was not the only predator present.

In the bushes behind the stump, Blue could see a menacing pair of yellow eyes that were currently locked on the tiny prey before them. White teeth flashed and Blue smelled the scent of an unknown dinosaur.

Then, like a strike of lightning, a sleek body shot free of the shadows and Blue jumped back in surprise. The green vermin gave a broken cry and blood stained the ground as fangs drove into flesh.

Forgetting her anger of the failed hunt, Blue stared with wide eyes as two dinosaurs came into clear view. She had to tilt her head up slightly in order to look them in the eyes.

The green vermin hung limp in the jaws of a massive raptor...nearly twice her own size at 23 feet long and a few feet taller than herself. Their scales were a faded gold, with black stripes and random spots that ran from the top of their heads, down their sides, and to their tails. On the back of their skulls were patches of tiny black feathers, and their underbellies were a pasty white.

In reality, they actually resembled a cheetah in color

They resembled Blue yet they did not smell of her kind, and their size was simply impossible of the Velociraptors.

Frozen by amazement Blue watched the larger of the two dinosaurs, a male, turn and lift the prey dangling from its jaws. The other a female, purred gently and reached out to close her teeth around the upper portion of the carcass.

Blue licked her lips, as the two predators pulled and she watched the meat split apart between them with a small crack. Each swallowed their pieces whole, and the male arched his neck with a proud churr.

To this Blue tilted her head and sensed a closeness between the pair. She had seen such affection between humans...love was it? They must have been mates.

Stepping closer to the fence, feet nearly sliding in cautious steps over the earth, Blue dared to warble softly in greeting.

She wondered, hoped, if by some chance these strange raptors would be any more accepting of her than the pack. Were they different in that sense, as they were different in appearance?

She couldn't get over how large they were...probably outweighing her by over 700 pounds...

As soon as she had called to them, the male tensed visibly and both became aware of the smaller carnivore amongst them, where they had not yet noticed her even with the short space between them.

With bright yellow eyes they turned their heads and gazed down upon Blue.

She chittered softly as they stared and bobbed her head in a small regard. This caused them to blink and tilt their heads slightly, as the female churred deeply in reply.

They continued to gaze at her; the female glancing to her mate with a look of shock and confusion in her eyes. But then Blue saw a change.

Almost immediately after they sized her up, she saw a gleam of hostility within the female raptor's eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Stepping foreword the female curled her lips and crouched somewhat to get to Blue's level. Her claws clicked together and the blood on her lips gave Blue a wave of anxiety.

For a single moment, the two raptors stared each other in the eyes; unmoving as Blue's breaths quickened and her talons extended.

The larger female curled her lips, then with a sudden fierce snarl, lashed out and struck the fence with an explosion of movement and a sharp crash. if not for the metal links, her claws would have driven into the smaller dinosaur's skull.

Blue didn't have much time to react.

Joining his mate the male snarled and jumped up to crash into the fence with his body. They were trying to break in...trying to attack her.

Realizing this Blue shot her head up and snarled aggressively; curling her lips and arching her neck in a show of challenging dominance. Her tail whipped back and forth and she flashed her claws out to the other raptors in an attempt to ward them off.

But, unfazed by her warnings, the female leapt upwards and latched herself to the fence; bloody jaws biting into the links before she began to slowly clamber upwards.

Shocked Blue hissed and stepped back quickly. The bigger raptor climbed higher and higher, until her neck curled over the top of the fence and she roared to her target below.

She seemed about ready to crawl over the barrier, when a sudden explosion erupted from behind. It rang through the air and Blue flinched when a small object whistled past her ear and through the fence to nearly graze the male raptor's shoulder.

All three dinosaurs froze, and when Blue turned her head her golden eyes widened and she made a small warble.

Owen, stood not far away; rifle braced against his shoulder and eyes to the sights. He had shot at the attackers. Alpha came to aid her.

Snorting in a new confidence Blue shot her gaze back to the raptors as her Alpha came to her side. His face was tight with aggression and she could see his jaw grit together as he kept the raptors in his sights.

The raptors, remained frozen as they gazed with confusion and shock to the strange creature that shot thunder from his stick. All went silent...until the female released a sharp snarl and jerked; scrambling to get her balance and leap to attack.

But Owen made a growl somewhat, and Blue winced as his gun again released an explosion. She could smell the gunpowder and saw the flash of the bullet, before hearing a small whipping thud.

Above them the female raptor cried out in burning pain and jumped back to lose her grip on the fence links. She then tumbled to the ground; right thigh glistening with a bloody crater from Alpha's bullet.

Blue knew the pain of a human's bullet from the fall of Jurassic World. While she had not experienced a full hit as this larger raptor had, she had been grazed, and even that was pain enough to hinder.

Thrashing about and yowling the female flashed panicked yellow eyes before leaping to her feet. As quick as she could she stumbled into the trees and fled from the scene, with her concerned mate soon in tow.

Their crashing grew faint with distance, and Blue tilted her head with a sharp snort. Her Alpha was a force to fear and they now knew this.

From beside her, he lowered his weapon and muttered, "Utahraptors...seems they've got as much of a rivalry with Velociraptors as wolves hold with coyotes."

He half spoke to himself, half spoke to Blue. She just replied with a gentle churr and turned to gaze at him.

Utahraptors...an interesting name...

Slowly her defensive stance softened and she released a gentle breath, before the sharp look in her eyes too dimmed.

Like the pack, these 'Utahraptors' detested her; going through great lengths to try and rip out her throat. Were raptors truly so hostile to others of their kind?

But Alpha spoke of the larger dinosaurs saying they were in fact not of her own kind, so her disappointment was lessened. Yet that didn't stop her previous distress of the pack's rejection from rising.

Her tail and head lowered, as Owen turned and nodded, "You alright Blue?"

Blue snorted, and he chuckled before walking back in the direction of the village, "Try not to get into any more trouble."

She watched him leave and snapped her tail.

Trouble...it seemed to be following her wherever she went.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Despite the incident at the fence, Blue had yet to satisfy her hunger. She had failed to catch the Compy and there were otherwise no options of prey within the village walls.

So, climbing over the fence in the opposite direction the Utahraptors ran, she went into the jungle in search of a proper meal.

She strode swiftly through the trees; glancing about with alert eyes for both danger and prey. Her tail swung from side to side with her gait and her claws wriggled when something caught her interest.

The birds were calling in a chorus above her, and she tried to ignore the distant cries of the Compies. As means of prey, they had been more trouble than they were worth.

Nostrils widening Blue tested the air.

She was on her trail from the previous night; the one that she had blazed whilst searching for Alpha. Following it she hoped to find the valley in which she had witnessed the Velociraptors take their kill.

Maybe she could scavenge off whatever was left of the carcass.

It had been a few hours, since she had left the village and ventured out into the jungle. She crossed a creek, then passed over a range of hills, before coming to the tree line of her destination.

But Blue was hesitant to venture out into the open.

Gazing with cautious eyes the raptor glanced over the grass ahead and clicked her teeth. The wind whispered through the blades and dulled her ability to smell any creatures in the area. It was blowing into her...a disadvantage if there were any dangers lurking within the clearing.

Trusting her sight, Blue stepped slowly foreword and tilted her head; exiting the tree line and slipping into the shadows of the grasses.

The Parasaurolophus herd was gone, as were the raptors. The only sign she could find of them was an ever so faint scent, and their footprints tearing through the dirt. in places areas of it were simply crushed down where the herbivores bedded down to sleep, or cut where they had stripped it while grazing.

Then she found the carcass...or rather...what was left of it.

Piles of bones cleaned of all meat by sharp teeth, lay in a trampled circle of dirt and grass. Blood stains were visible, and flies gathered in clouds, but what Blue had hoped would provide a meal was stripped clean.

Surely those four raptors didn't eat the entire kill in one sitting...

Slinking foreword, Blue breathed in the stench of the skeleton and wrinkled her nose at a familiar scent. The Utahraptors were here; earlier that morning before she discovered them at the village.

They must have eaten what was left of the meat, then moved on.

Blue wondered if such raptors even kept a territory, but rather preferred to roam where necessities would be available to them. They were certainly not members of a pack...but Blue had a feeling at their size they did not depend on large numbers to hunt or defend themselves.

Snorting gently, she lifted her head and observed the land before her.

The clearing was not round as she had first suspected. It was open on one side actually; blending out into what appeared to be a slightly larger clearing.

Walking on, she found it to be much more than another clearing.

A massive valley; river flowing down the middle and plains filled to the brim with herbivores. Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Gallimimus, roamed about in great herds grazing on the brush and grass. In the distance Blue could even see Brachiosaurus...

The opposite end of the valley was closed off by what looked like dense forest and mountain ranges. The left, appeared to lead towards the nearby coast and a cluster of dark ridges.

It was a safe place...away from the larger carnivores if Blue wasn't missing any of their scents. The perfect hunting grounds.

Focusing on the herd Blue licked her lips at the sight of multiple young Gallimimus running amongst the herds. Her claws clicked and she took a slow step foreword. If she was careful about this, she could score one of the biggest kills she had taken in weeks.

Silently the raptor made her way through the valley's edge; keeping to the brush to hide herself and avoiding the direct wind to keep her scent isolated and away from her prey.

Blue could hear them now. They bleated and called out to each other as they bounded back and forth from one another in play. Some broke away and plunged into the river; straying closer to the raptor hidden in the brush.

Blues eyes were flashing to each Gallimimus in a strategic observation. Which one was most vulnerable? The youngest? The one with a gimp in its stride? She wasn't used to having such a vast array of choices. Isla Nublar was never this rich with prey.

Now within he valley and growing closer with each moment, Blue dove to a cluster of brush and crouched down on her belly with a quiet hiss. Her hunger demanded she take action and her movements were quickened because of this.

Ahead, she could see a young Gallimimus straying father from its herd than the others. This one was small, but Blue could pick out its vulnerability as it stumbled and staggered with a broken stride. An old injury perhaps hindering its movement?

It was a possibility.

All focus locking on her target, Blue curled her lips and bound her legs for the attack. Her heart began to quicken to get her blood flowing and she took in smooth breaths.

When her prey came within yards, she struck.

Lunging out of the bushes Blue snarled loudly; causing an uproar of cries and bugles from the larger herbivores further within the valley. Gallimimus fled around her and her target gave a terrified bleat before attempting to run. She chased, and bent low with talons ready.

Just a few more feet...one more stride...one slash of her talon...

Suddenly, Blue felt the earth shake beneath her. Like an earthquake it grew in intensity and a rumble filled her ears as her eyes tore up from her prey with confusion.

In the distance, she could see herds of Parasaurolophus and Stegosaurus fleeing from the scene, but they were too far away to cause such a ruckus.

Still running Blue was unaware that her prey had broken away and was now disappearing over the next gentle hill, but her head lifted and she squawked anxiously as an explosion of dust rose into the sky above.

Then, a massive bellow rose from behind, and Blue jerked to cast a wild glance over her shoulder. What she saw made her breath stop and her eyes widen.

A bull Triceratops; his head lowered with horns poised and frill flushed a brilliant aggressive red. He kicked up clouds of dirt in his wake and snorted loudly.

Blue must have not seen him grazing nearby. Why must her hunts always end in this way?

But she didn't have time right now to grumble over her misfortunes, or they would escalate to a brutal mauling. She had to move.

Thinking quickly, Blue gathered her wits despite the roaring of her heart in her ears, and glanced about for an escape. Immediately her eyes fell on the distant riverbed.

Maybe the Triceratops wouldn't be willing to follow her into the waters...

Snorting, Blue nearly felt the bull's hot breath on her tail, and her strides quickened. Ground was covered in mere tense moments, then with a sharp splash her feet plunged into the cold current. It was swift, as she charged deeper and glanced again over her shoulder.

For a split second, her attacker followed into the river's waves and bellowed. But, she could see the hesitation rise in his eyes as the waters rose to his belly. He slowed and tossed his head with an angry rumble.

It worked, but she wasn't safe yet.

She couldn't just let him cool off and go back to her business. By the way he paced back and forth on the shore line, Blue could tell if she went back the same way it would be her end.

So looking ahead, the raptor growled softly and gazed at the opposite bank. It was a small swim...against the current...but if she could get to the other side, she could travel a ways downstream and cross over again without the ten ton nuisance following her every move.

Gritting her teeth against the cold waters, Blue took one last step, before feeling her body lift and her feet leave the solid bed beneath.

It wasn't a hard swim actually; maybe a few minutes before she reached the other side of the river and touched ground. She was tired, but that was from the run.

Her teeth clicked together with a frustrated snap. This new land that promised so much, was proving difficult to handle...but then, everything was now that she was alone.

Stepping up from the waters with dripping scales, Blue grumbled and flicked her tail. But, she saw something on the hill above. White, that flashed on the corner of her vision.

For a moment it reminded her of nightmares, and with a tension in her body Blue hissed and curled her lips. Her eyes shot up expecting the white beast, but what she saw was something much smaller...

A white raptor with pale red eyes stared back at her, with a look of bewilderment and pity. The quills on the back of its head stood up slightly with alertness and his claws wriggled.

Blue's defenses lowered and she blinked. The Albino?

Interrupting her shock there was a sharp growl, and she shifted slightly to see a darker form appear from the rise of the hill.

A dead grey eye looked through her from between old pink scars; a gruesome wound that made Blue click her teeth as the dark head turned and she was then faced by a sharp golden eye.

Very much capable of vision it glowered into her own gaze as a low chuff rose from the raptor. The Black Alpha, and one of his elders. How long had they been in the area?

Feeling a stab of embarrassment Blue avoided the Alpha's gaze and snorted. The water still dripped from her body and the bull Triceratops still stood on the opposite shore.

What a show it must have been...to see her chased down from a hunt by one of those brutes.

Remaining silent she felt the Alpha's gaze lift from her skull, then heard the gentle rustle of parting grass. When she looked up all she saw was his tail sliding into the shadows of the field, and then her eyes fell on the Albino.

The male elder stood still for a moment...watching her with curious yet pitying red eyes and working his claws in a moment of thought.

Blue lifted her head, when he uttered a quiet warble...

He was speaking to her; in a friendly way, despite their earlier encounter.

Thrilled by his efforts she was about to reply to his call, when a sharp hiss came from the distance, and the Albino stiffened.

Alpha was calling him, and Blue's hopes drooped when the Elder sighed heavily and turned his head. The lone raptor wasn't their problem...

Obeying his Alpha, the Albino cast her one last unsure glance, then turned and disappeared into the grasses.

Blue clenched her jaw tight.

She was starting to hate this island.


	9. Chapter 9 - What We Have Learned

**Hello all, Books here for another update!**

 **Before i get started I would like to thank all of you, for your Reviews, Favs, and Follows. Never did I expect so many when I began this story, and it means more than you know.**

 **Im hoping in the coming chapters my work will continue to satisfy, and I hope you continue to give me your feedback.**

 **To answer some reviews...yes, I will soon be updating Return To Sangheilios. I've had alot on my plate recently, so I fixed my attention on only one fanfic for some time. I PROMISE IT WILL BE DONE!**

 **So! I hope what comes next is satisfactory, and I look foreword to showing you all my plans in the very near future.**

 **NOTE: The month of Nov., is the official National Novel Writing Month, and I have agreed to accept its challenge with my book "Why So Blue?".**

 **My challenge, will be to write 50k words in 30 days, as a motivation for me to continue bringing updates!**

 **Wish me luck! And know that chapters will now be coming out at least once a week!**

 **BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 9**

 **"What We Have Learned** **"**

* * *

 _ **~Owen's POV~**_

* * *

It had been an interesting day. Less eventful in means of "run from hungry dinosaurs" than he had expected, but interesting.

Owen stood on the front porch of the house, in which he and Barry had agreed would serve a suitable 'camp' during their stay on the island. His arms were crossed and his jaw was set, as his eyes gazed blankly out into the dark forest ahead; beyond the perimeter fence.

The day's earlier search of the village had proved somewhat of a waste of time.

Any hope of finding fuel, repairing a vehicle, or getting power to the settlement, was a hope lost in the 22 years the island was left abandoned. Fuel was spoiled, vehicles were becoming one with the forest, and power...

Well...that was the interesting part.

Owen shifted and scratched his chin.

Him and Barry had taken a crack at the power system, just for the sake of it. They had flipped the breaker expecting nothing.

At the time of the island's evacuation, all power plants were supposedly shut down and left to fall apart, as many of the other buildings had. Power just wasn't an option...yet...when they flipped the switch in the breaker box...

Showered in sparks, was an understatement. What can you expect when a system of rotten circuits and wiring is flooded with electricity?

They had to be quick, when the resulting explosion set off a fire within the warehouse; burning off some of the plant life on the walls before they were able to smother it under an old canvas tarp.

So there was power on the island? How?

Owen was severely confused, as he stood on the porch that night and puzzled over the mystery.

You can't have power without the facilities or the staff to create it. It was like expecting a garden to grow vegetables without planting seeds.

Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, a voice sounded from behind, "Still worrying over her?"

Owen blinked and returned to the present, then turned to lean against a creaky support beam. He found Barry standing in the house's open doorway holding an open bag. On the front he could make out the brand of a high end jerky; one that Barry appeared ready to begin eating.

But, uninterested in food at the moment, Owen sighed.

Her...as in Blue.

She had disappeared that morning after an incident with two Utahraptors at the perimeter fence. They were attempting to attack her when he found them, which didn't surprise him much because of similar hostility occurring between wolves and coyotes in the wild. Both were from the same class, but very rarely were they ever seen interacting with the other species on a friendly note.

So, he shot a few rounds from his rifle, which injured one of the raptors and forced them to flee back into the jungle. He made sure all was well with his raptor before returning to help Barry.

Too muddle minded, Owen hadn't noticed till that evening that Blue had left the village and had not yet returned.

Yes. He was worrying over her too.

Seeing the look in his eyes Barry huffed before finding a seat on the deck railway, "I keep telling you this, and I keep hoping you'll get it. Blue's a raptor; she'll be fine."

Grimacing Owen huffed and shook his head.

"If a lion raised in captivity was given the chance to be released into Africa, would it survive?"

Barry gave a sour look, and sighed, "Most likely, no. But Owen..."

Owen replied back in a bit of a tense tone, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Don't try to tell me its different because she's a dinosaur."

And it wasn't.

In the situation of a lion raised from birth in captivity, then released into the wild at adulthood; it would lack the skill and experience to hunt or defend itself, and animals of its own kind would resent it. It would die within weeks.

"I have every right to be worried about my raptor. She's smart, but a student can only know what has been taught by its teacher."

There was silence, and Barry chuckled weakly before grabbing a piece of jerky, "Don't try to get all wise on me, Owen..."

At this Owen couldn't help but crack a smile. However it soon faded and he looked back up to the darkening night sky, "It's true, Barry. She only knows as much as she was taught within the enclosure. If Blue can't find a pack for safety and opportunities to learn how to properly survive...I'm afraid all of our effort into saving her will have been for nothing."

Thinking of his raptor, the man remembered the previous night of sleeping with her in the back room. She had dragged him back there and pinned him down, despite his attempts at getting her to stop. It resulted in a long night of numb legs and discomfort of his position.

It ended, finally, in the early morning when Owen awoke to discover Blue had rolled off of him in her sleep. It was his chance; making sure to get out quiet and not wake her up.

Thinking of that made Owen smile softly, then sigh.

His raptor still depended on him...especially after the deaths of her sisters. It had been a long time since he had seen Blue break down and show him such a need for comfort in his presence. She was maybe a hatchling the last time she acted like that.

Her time alone on Nublar had changed her.

Owen just hoped that eventually she would find her place and adapt...without him.

* * *

 _ **~Blue's POV~**_

* * *

Hours, she spent in that valley. Hours spent hunting and with what to show for it? Exhaustion, deflated spirit, and an ever hungry pit in her gut.

The sun was lowering on the horizon; signaling the coming of the evening amidst a canvas of silky oranges and purples, as if paint had been cast over the clouds above. Glimpses of brightening stars had begun to appear in the sky, and nighttime creatures were beginning to stir within the jungle.

Blue kept her eyes fixed on the ground and she walked, with lips twitching ever so often into a frustrated growl.

She gave her all to bring down prey and satisfy her hunger. But after her failed attempt at snatching a Gallimimus and getting chased off by a Triceratops, all of her prey were put on edge.

The herds were alert and kept their watchful eyes on her from every angle; every opportunity she would have had before. The element of surprise was lost with the first hunt and without a pack...

Blue knew she wouldn't be able to get her food there. Not that day at least.

So she headed back for the village; head low and mood ever darkening as she grumbled and hissed over the misfortunes of the day. Alone, she did not have strength in her surprise attacks, nor were her chases ending with victory.

All Blue wanted was the occasional victory, and a meal to get her by.

In the days of the park, when she and her sisters were confined to the enclosure, food was always easy to come by.

Pigs, goats, and small cows used to come into their 'domain' through a tiny hatch in the metal wall; shoved through in a fit of squeals and cries by a human on the other side. Sometimes a Gallimimus was thrown into the mix in order to give them some variety.

But it never was a hunt, now that Blue thought back on it. It was never as if their prey could escape them.

The enclosure walls kept them running in circles; crying out as Blue and her sisters gave chase. Sometimes they let them escape, just to run after them again in a game of tag, and corner them seconds later to make the kill.

The kills were always inevitable; always a game more than anything. It was never survival that depended on every move and every mistake they made in the hunt.

That's what Blue was discovering since her time alone in the wild. Make a mistake, and you could pay for it dearly.

Out of the enclosure the prey had room to escape, and were often big enough to fight back. A lot of creatures fought back, as she knew well by now.

At that thought Blue snorted and stopped on her path. Her tail flicked in agitation and her stomach protested, as she lifted her gaze to a looming shape before her.

It was the village front gate; still standing tall, and closed, as she suspected.

Grumbling, it took her a moment to climb the fence links, before she dropped to the ground with a soft thunk and regained her stature.

Now...to find Owen and Barry, and make sure they didn't get into their own trouble while searching the village.

The raptor snorted and lifted her head; cocking it to one side and straining to detect any sounds coming from within the village.

Insects, the occasional bird, and the cry of a distance rodent reached her senses. But, just vaguely, she could hear voices. They weren't coming from the warehouse like she thought, but rather from the human dens.

They must have gone back for the night.

Glancing over her shoulder at the shadowed jungle Blue clicked her talons, then turned and slinked foreword through the grass. She was silent; golden eyes looking ahead as the house came to view. Light shone through the lower floor windows, and on the front deck, she could see two figures.

She could hear Barry speak amidst an odd sharp crackle, and as she snuck closer through the darkness she saw him sitting up on the deck rail; hand reaching into a bag that...

Blue's nostrils quivered, and she snorted softly when she detected an odd smell emanating from the bag. It smelled like meat...but...also something else...

Flicking her tail she growled slightly. Meat was the one thing she had been trying to get that day...and that man had it all along. It made her bristle and curl her lips in agitation.

She stepped foreword; muzzle poking into the carpet of light from the windows, then parting to make a small warble of greeting.

Next to Barry leaning against the deck's support beam was Owen. Blue could see a look in his eyes...his thinking face...

But when Blue called to them, his eyes lifted, and gave a small sparkle as his lips turned upwards slightly.

"Hey Blue! Finally decide to come back home?"

Head and tail high Blue chirped softly, her bad mood lightening for a moment as she walked slowly up towards the house deck. She could sense the relief in his voice, which made her snort and puff out her chest with pride that he still worried for her.

Someone still cared for her atleast.

Owen and Barry followed her with their eyes; Owen sighing heavily, "You shouldn't try to go out without me knowing, Blue."

Barry reached into his bag with a chuckle and shake of his head, "You sound like a father scolding his child late for curfew."

Owen cast him a glance, and Blue just chuffed as she stepped up the deck stairs. Her talons clicked into the wood and her weight made the old boards groan, but walking foreword her eyes strayed to Barry.

Gazing at him she chirped an apology to Owen, not completely understanding what he spoke to her but hearing the worry in his voice. Her eyes remained locked on Barry...or rather...the bag in his hands.

Stronger now Blue could smell the meat inside; covered in an odd sharp aroma she could not identify. It made her nose wrinkle, and her claws wriggled curiously. She wondered what it tasted like, and her stomach churned.

Not noticing the raptor's gaze, Barry smiled and lifted a piece of jerky. Almost ready to bite into it, he looked up to see Blue standing there; nearly drooling as her eyes followed the meat in his hand.

She made a small chirping sound, and Barry went wide eyed, "Blue. No, this is mine."

He nodded sharply and pulled the bag to his chest, "Mine." Speaking with a slow tone as if trying to get a toddler to understand, "Mine!"

Owen huffed from behind, "Barry..."

His eyebrows were furrowing together, as he watched his raptor square up and tilt her head as she stared at Barry.

Barry had meat...she had to have meat...even if he challenged her for it. She could hear the slight possessive hostility in his voice.

Blue's eyes took on a mischievous hungry gleam, and Barry stood from the rail, "Blue, no. Owen, tell her to back off."

She crouched low and inched foreword with a small hiss, and she curled her lips to state her want of Barry's meat. She'd have it...he was just a human; he'd be no trouble for her.

Alpha spoke from behind, "You should know by now Barry. No one gets between Blue and her food; you saw that when the kid fell into their pen at the park."

Barry huffed, "But you saved him; got between them and their food."

Owen chuckled, "If I'd been in there a second more they would have had my head for it."

Blue snorted at this and clicked her talons. Closer she inched; chuffing softly and tensing. All she had to do was snatch it from his hands...she just had to be quick.

Owen huffed, "Barry just give her a piece. Obviously she's hungry." This time he sounded a little tense. Hungry...yes...yes she was hungry.

Before Barry could reply, Blue shot foreword and he gasped as her teeth locked over his bag. She went to jerk her head backwards, but his hands gripped tighter and she blinked when he jerked foreword with it.

She growled and Barry growled back, "I'm hungry too! She can go get her own food!"

He tugged back, and Blue squinted her eyes. So this was a challenge? He thought he could keep this meat from her?

Even as her teeth punctured the bag Blue could almost taste the meat in her mouth. She tugged back again, and added a sharp thrashing motion from her head, like a dog trying to tear apart a chew toy. This shook Barry up and he grunted, "Blue I swear!"

That was when she was aware of a loud disturbance; Owen, laughing behind them. He stood with his hand to his stomach and his teeth flashing, as his friend was very nearly thrown around at the end of his jerky bag.

Blue hissed between her teeth and glared up at the man, before shaking again. This time his hands lost a bit of their grip, and Blue saw her chance.

Rising up tall the raptor growled again; stretching her height to its max so that Barry had to raise his arms to keep his hold. This broke his braced stance, and Blue chuffed.

Suddenly, faster than Barry could recover, she then spun on her hindquarters and flung the man at the end of the bag. Barry made a small cry, and released his hold to avoid tumbling over the side of the deck. He stumbled a few feet, then grabbed the rail and came to a jolting stop.

Victory.

Blue held the bag in her jaws with a face very nearly beaming. Her eyes shone and her tail waved back and forth with pride of her own superiority. Barry was no match for her; she was the stronger and more dominant.

Alpha's laughter only made her spirits lift higher.

Turning her attentions to the bag in her jaws, Blue snorted as Barry stood up and huffed angrily, "Blue!"

He was using his scolding voice, and Blue turned an uninterested eye his way. He had no authority over her. He was friend, but not Alpha...an Omega, if he was to be anything of pack rank.

Flicking her tail the raptor tilted her snout up and turned to stride a few feet away, before coming to a stop and dropping her bag.

It flopped onto the wood with a flat smack, and Blue churred, then leaned down to clamp her teeth onto the edge of the package. She then stepped on the opposite end with her foot, and pulled sharply.

The seal Barry had attempted to close peeled open and the plastic stretched, then snapped. It stuck in Blue's teeth but she spat it out quickly and set her sights on her meal.

It wasn't as tasty as she had hoped.

The meat was tougher, with no bloody juices or a raw tenderness. The humans had also added an odd mixture of gritty...things...that gave a bit of a kick to the meat when she bit into it.

Cooked meat and added spices weren't her favorite.

But, hunger driving her on she ignored Barry's angry gaze and continued to eat the strips; swallowing them down and giving a slight purr as her stomach felt its satisfaction.

There wasnt much, as she ate the last few bites and licked her lips with another soft purr. Barry crossed his arms, "Well I'm glad you liked it. I paid some good money for that jerky!"

She just grunted, and turned to face the two humans as her tongue darted out to lick the last taste of her snack.

Owen sighed and patted his friend on the back, "Tell you what. We get this all done with and get back to the states, I'll buy you all the jerky you could want."

Barry raised an eyebrow, "Yah. With your girlfriend's money?"

Owen's face distorted before he stepped foreword past Blue to enter the house, "I told you. I just borrowed some to buy our trip out here. Thats not so bad is it?"

Blue watched them argue back and forth a bit, but knew Alpha's strategy. He was calming Barry down and getting him off her back.

He was a good Alpha.

They entered the door, but pausing, Owen glanced over his shoulder at his raptor. The lantern behind illuminated half of his face and Blue could see the contemplation in his eyes.

He pursed his lips, then nodded, "Want to come in, Blue?"

She heard the tone of his offer in his voice, and she tilted her head.

He did not fight her, but rather, offered her to accompany them. Alpha didn't ask her to stay outside like he had tried to do the night before.

Not that she would have listened if he had done so this night.

Staring at her Alpha Blue made a small churr, and he nodded with a small encouraging smile. He wasnt rejecting her wishes to be close to him...

Stepping slowly foreword Blue made a pleased chuff, before entering the doorway past Owen and into the main room.

She slept well that night near her humans. Alpha didnt let her lay on him, like before, but he let her sleep next to the couch. It was close enough, and every time Barry would grumble she would reply with a soft grunt and growl.

Her dreams were sour with replays of her failed hunts of that day, but through this night she was free of nightmares.

The Indominus spared her for now.

* * *

 _ **~The next morning~**_

* * *

"You sure you want to go out by yourself?"

Feet shuffled over the wooden floor, followed by the click of a bullet sliding into a rifle chamber.

"I need to get a view of the land around us. Plus, I could use some time with Blue. The more I know she can handle out here, the better I'll feel about leaving her."

There was a pause, and Owen huffed, "Don't even try to say it. You saw how hungry she was last night."

Barry replied with a short sigh, "You dont think she's eating?"

"No, I dont."

As the voices wavered through the room and reached her hearing, Blue grumbled softly and slit one eye open with a small shift. Her vision was blurred with sleep, which she blinked away and looked up to see two human figures standing not far away.

Owen was pulling on a black leather vest; depositing a handful of ammunition into the pocket before stooping down and grabbing his rifle that leaned against the nearby wall.

Slinging it over his shoulder he nodded, and Blue opened both eyes with a curious warble before lifting her head.

Was Alpha going somewhere?

She gave a soft chittering call, and Owen turned to see her lying there with a brightening of his eyes. She tilted her head curiously and he nodded, "Ready to go on a walkabout, Blue?"

He turned, and opened the house's front door before glancing back at Barry, "You'll be alright?"

His friend nodded, and Blue chuffed again before shifting to her feet and releasing a long yawn. Licking her lips she heard Owen call, "Blue eyes on me."

She hadn't understood him quite enough to know just what he was doing, but at that simple command her eyes snapped up and her body tensed. All attention was on him.

The human nodded and gestured with a wave of his hand outside. Blue could see the morning fog in the distance and hear the birds sing happily. The sun was rising.

She also saw her human smile warmly and chuckle, "Come on; let's get moving."

He then turned, and walked swiftly out onto the front deck before hitting the ground and continuing on towards the gate. Blue blinked at this, and a warble lifted before she felt a bubble of excitement.

Alpha was going out into the jungle with her?

Muscles binding the raptor flicked her tail, then without another hesitation leapt out the door after her Alpha. She jumped over the deck rails, and hit the ground before rocketing foreword to catch up.

He was at the gate when she got to him; straining and struggling to pull the sliding section over to allow their exit. Metal scraped on the concrete and Blue shifted with an excited impatient churr.

She could run with Alpha again, like she and her sisters had run with him while they hunted the Indominus. They could race through the trees...

But, as she lifted a talon to strike the ground in her happiness, Blue noticed something.

Owen had the gate open enough for them to squeeze through, and he reached up to grab his rifle before turning, "You ready, Blue?"

He did not have his metal vehicle, like he had when he ran with the raptors. It made him fast enough to keep up with them...otherwise...

Blue's excitement deflated slightly and she let out a deep huff. Otherwise the humans were particularly slow...

Owen turned to her, then nodded and stepped on towards the jungle, "Lets get this show on the road."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Slowly time passed, as Blue and Owen walked a perimeter around the village in a massive circle. Through thickets and over streams they went on; slowly but silently. Emphasis on slow for Blue.

Walking just behind the human, Blue's eyes drifted slowly from each side of the trail; keeping watch for danger amidst the occasional huff of boredom.

A raptor's mind was always running and always processing thoughts. They worked well with speed and intensity.

At this speed...shadowing a human as he slinks through the jungle at a walk and nothing more...

Blue grumbled softly to herself, but did not protest to Alpha. She knew better than to do that and she knew she should be thankful that he was even there with her.

Ever so often she would catch him checking on her; his eyes showing his comfort of the walk and his smile telling her he was probably enjoying this more than she thought.

So she kept quiet and followed, even when she felt the onset of hunger.

Hunger; such an annoying reminder when you are unable to satisfy it. Blue tried to hiss and ignore it, then push on, but her snack from the night before had worn off.

Eventually it made her senses heighten and she began to glance around not for danger, but for food. Surely somewhere on this island was a creature she could handle.

To her realization and glee however, Blue remembered that Alpha was with her. While she knew he was not fast, and not desirable for a hunting partner because of that, he had his gun.

Blue knew guns could cause wounds and pain, like the Utahraptor the day before. But she also knew they could kill despite their simple appearance.

One had killed Echo, after all.

Trying not to dwell on that memory Blue came to a stop on the trail. It took a moment for Owen to realize it but he eventually turned, and frowned, "Blue?"

She bobbed her head slightly and chirped to him.

Nearby, she knew was the valley; filled to the brim with prey. Alpha could help her hunt, and she could finally get a good meal.

When Owen raised an eyebrow but did not move, Blue chuffed stiffly and flicked her muzzle in the direction of the hunting grounds. He blinked at this, and she warbled insistently before turning to take a step.

He finally nodded, "Have something you want to show me?"

She chirped, and saw him smile before shrugging, "Alright. We can take a detour."

As he stepped after her, Blue made a pleased chuff before leading the way on a new trail. Her strides were long and she often had to correct them in order for Owen to keep up.

First she led him to the field in which the velociraptor pack had killed the Parasauralophus, passing the dissapearing bones of the carcass, then they came to the valley.

Breaking through the treeline with a final warble of excitement, Blue gazed out over the land with a look of confidence. Alpha was with her now, prey beware.

She turned to show her teeth as Owen came up beside her. His eyes were wide and his jaw slack in awe.

In the light of the afternoon sun, the river that flowed through the valley sparkled brightly. Herds of hundreds of herbivores grazed and laid about; some of the younger ones frolicking while the herd matriarchs or bulls kept watch.

Owen spoke in a soft tone, "This is amazing..."

Yes, amazing. Now, onto hunting.

Blue snorted in a short puff of breath and turned to nudge her Alpha; nearly knocking him over as he blinked with wide eyes, "Blue!"

She chattered to him, but when his expression of confusement didnt change she turned to stare at the herbivores below their hillside. She stared, as if by some way Owen could see through her eyes.

Owen watched her for a moment; eyes darting between the raptor and the valley and hand reaching up to scratch his chin. He didnt seem about ready to understand anytime soon.

Fantastic...

Defeated, Blue groaned and let her tail droop as she gazed in frustration to the human. How she wished sometimes she could speak his language. So many problems could be solved...

Including her hunger...

But, in that moment as she stared at her Alpha, Blue felt her gut churn violently. It made her shift in discomfort and grumble, but then, there came a loud protest. Her stomach growled out angrily and rose to her hearing; which she suspected was loud enough even for Owen to hear.

He blinked in surprise, and Blue nearly cried out in victory. Finally, someone who cared enough knew she was in need and could do something about it. It was Alpha's job to give help when needed.

And Owen was a good Alpha, as he clenched his jaw and nodded, "Oh."

Oh, yes!

For a moment he pursed his lips and thought, then glanced to the valley and its hundreds of occupants. His hand gripped his rifle, and Blue tilted her head when he nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Leading the way with quiet footsteps Owen stepped towards the herds over the next small hillside, which Blue soon followed. With a short chirp and click of her teeth she couldn't help but show her thrill.

It didn't take them long to reach the outer edge of the valley; hiding behind the cover of a ticket of bushes and foliage. Blue was interested to see how this hunt would transpire, when Owen had his gun.

Bending low next to Owen, Blue curled her lips slightly and peered through the leaves at the herds in the distance. They remained more to the center of the valley than the day before, and the herd leaders seemed to be tense, even if they had not yet sensed her presence.

Tilting her head at this Blue snorted, and Owen shifted beside her.

"One shot; thats all I'm going to give you right now, Blue. If something happens later on I'm counting on these for my protection."

He nodded with a shake of his head as he lifted the rifle butt to his shoulder, "You should be doing this hunting thing yourself, if you've got any chance out here."

Blue saw him look through the scope, and warbled curiosly.

Odd...the humans look through that little round thing and it does what?

She glanced over the gun barrel and followed Owen's sights to a distance Gallimimus flock. They were maybe 200 hards away, maybe more.

Could human guns reach that far?

She waited a moment; expecting the thunder crash with a tense body and alert eyes that darted between the prey as if to predict which one the bullet would hit.

For moments of silent eternity she waited, until Alpha squeezed the trigger.

It was indeed like thunder, that made her jump with a sharp squawk and bared teeth with surprise. The herds erupted, and even from their bushes Owen and Blue could see them panic in a rumble of stampeding prey.

They fled to the opposite side of the valley; leaving the area carpeted in dust that hung in the air like a curtian.

Shaking her head at the ringing in her ears, Blue heard Owen make a small whistle sound.

"Well I think we got it, Blue."

He ejected a bullet from the rifle champer and placed it in his pocket before again peering rough the scope. It was as if it allowed the humans to see at greater distances.

Heart thumping in her chest Blue stood and flicked her tail as Owen smiled, "Yup. One down and for the count. Should be good eating, Blue...well...if I actually knew what dinosaurs tasted like."

She followed his gaze, and nearly cried out in a fit of surprise and excitement at the sight of a single downed Gallimimus laying in the grass where its flock once was.

Those human weapons were better than she thought.

The raptor warbled, and Owen nodded with a wave of his hand, "Go on and bonapetite; I'm going to keep watch up here."

Blue didnt tear her eyes from the prey as she flicked her tail and churred softly in thanks to her Alpha. Her feet were already stepping foreword and her mouth watered.

Food almost in her grasp with no hassle at all. This was great.

Before taking off, the raptor turned and Alpha looked up to meet her warm golden gaze. A smile touched his lips and she crooned gently again in appreciation.

Owen chuckled, and gestured with a nod of his head to the kill site, "okay, Blue; you're welcome. Now go get that thing before somebody else does."

Turning away from him in that moment, Blue was down within minutes. Like Alpha said, he remained behind, whilst she rocketed down the hillside, through the grass, and to the kill.

Mind no longer on the human, but on her meat, she slid to a stop before the body and licked her lips.

A good shot, Alpha had placed the bullet just above the section located near the Gallimimus's heart. It had blown out one shoulder, but the kill was neat and quick.

It lay sort of awkward on the grass; legs splayed out and head curled up towards it's back. Blue didnt know if this was from the sheer impact of the bullet, or the fleeing feet of its flock trampeling it as they ran.

Shrugging this off Blue licked her chops, before stepping foreword next to the carcass, unable to wait for much longer.

Her foot raised to press against its side and her talon lowered to pierce the hide, resulting in an oozing of blood. She stooped low, and latched her teeth over the flesh to snap her head back and tear the hide with a low ripping sound.

It tasted so good; warm blood oozing over her tongue and fresh meat welcoming her restless stomach. A purr escaped her, but her tail just whipped back and forth as she dug into her meal.

She felt like she could eat it all, right down to the bone.

It wasn't far from the truth.

Movements jerked with a supressed frantic urge, Blue tried to savor the comfort of the meal, until she had eaten nearly all it had to offer.

Her stomach was quiet and full for once in months...almost too full...but she couldnt let a single portion go to waste, or risk it being her last meal in the next few days.

Blue lifted her head and churred happily, before wriggling her claws and licking all the blood that remained on her muzzle.

A quick grooming also cleaned her feet, and hide where her meal had strayed and made a mess of her scales.

She felt an overwhelming contentment. Finally, a kill to satisfy her hunger.

Eyes lifting to the valley beyond Blue caught sight of the nearby river, and she stepped foreword towards its shore with a slow gait. The mud on the edge of the water was deep and caked to her feet; stirred up by the herbivores that walked through.

Ignoring the sloppiness the raptor snorted, and leaned down to dip her muzzle in the water and drink her fill.

Breath easing in and out her eyes continued to study her surroundings; darting from the distant herds that insisted on cowering in a corner, to the mess of footprints on her either side.

Inspecting each distinctive print Blue wondered why the herbivores had not yet returned to the center of the valley. She was no longer a threat on a full stomach. They had chased her off before.

But, her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes fixed on a group of footprints beside her.

Two toes...two sets...much larger than her own.

Utahraptor prints.

Rearing her head back Blue snorted and curled her lips in distate. She remembered her Utahraptor "friends" from the day before and finding such evidence was no way a reassuring thing.

The tracks were fresh; probably from that morning before she and Alpha arrived.

Leaning down over the prints in the mud Blue could make out a fault in one of the sets. A break...as if one of the raptors was wounded and favoring one leg.

She snorted past a growl in her throat. These were the two she had seen the day before...she could smell them, and could sense a trail leading upriver. Eventually it broke off of the shore, and headed for the nearby ridges and cliffs that walled off the valley from the coast.

Blue was going to snort in approval that they had left the area, but something tickled against her mind; causing a burst of curiosity a moment before she detected the scent of death and blood.

The Utahraptors were making a kill.

Realizing this Blue hissed and flicked her tail as she felt a niggling instinct of danger. The Utahraptors were far larger and stronger than her if they crossed paths, and without a fence between them there would be nothing to stop them from trying to kill her.

They may have been preoccupied with a kill, but it would be wise to leave the area.

Blue snorted. She had to go warn Alpha.

She turned on legs that became somewhat stiff, and clicked her teeth with a sharp snap.

Something wasnt right...something that seemed to whisper in her mind and cause her heart to pick up speed. Down in her bones she felt a dread rise.

What exactly were the Utahraptor's killing, she wondered.

* * *

 **The mystery has begun!**

 **Just wanted to pop in, and say that because I didnt quite fit all that I wanted into a single update, there will be another update posted within the next day or so. Keep a sharp eye out!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Instincts We Hold

**Hello all again, Books here.**

 **So this was meant to come out Wednesday, but something came up and I was delayed. But better late than never right?!**

 **I worked hard on this chapter, and there are some things I'm anxious to see what you guys think of. So please! Drop in a review when you're done and let me know what you thought!**

 **Soeaking of reviews, I would like to again thank those who have already done so. So very encouraging.**

 **And to answer XenoRex's review; I'd be happy to talk with you once you get started. :) I have recently signed on to Wattpad as well under the same name "WhenBooksFly101" so if it would be easy to contact me through there go right ahead. Id be happy to help with anything you need.**

 **(Im easy that way.)**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoy chapter 10, and look foreword what you have to say!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"The Instincts We Hold"**

* * *

She had to get Owen out of the area; that was her priority. The Utahraptors were nothing but a danger and a thing to avoid.

Rigid, Blue began to hurry back to Alpha.

Through the grasses she slinked and kept her alert eyes on the land around her. Scents of death and blood flowed ever stronger on the wind and made her nostrils quiver in heightened sensitivity.

She didnt understand. Why of all the times she had heard or seen sign of a kill taken place on Nublar, would she would react so highly to this event? The Utahraptors were a distance away and she had no interest in whatever creature they were currently attacking.

Yet her body walked stiff; talons snapping up and down, tail swishing back and forth in agitation, and nostrils quivering with the ocassional snort of breath. Her heart was racing as though she were running.

Angry at herself for the loss of control, Blue growled sharply as she topped the small incline where she had left Owen hiding in the bushes. Her teeth clicked together, and she found herself glancing over her shoulder at the valley below.

She saw nothing but the distant herds as they began to wander about in mild fear. They were afraid, and it only made her agitation intensify.

With that agitation Blue felt curious...curious of the scent she could smell but not recognize with the distance between her and the ridges.

It spoke of desperation and pain that seemed to call out to her; unlike that of the scent or cries of a dying herbivore. She couldn't tell if it was a herbivore, and for some reason it was worrying her.

Suddenly, a snap of a twig behind her grabbed the raptor's attention, and she whirled with a flash of her fangs and a fierce hiss. But she only found Owen before her; hands up and eyes sharp with a warning as he gave a stern but gentle voice.

"Easy, Blue. Its just me."

She blinked in shock at the sight of him and immediatly dropped her hostile posture. Her body then raised, and her jaws parted in a weak churr of apology, as Owen gazed with confusion her way.

Avoiding his questioning gaze Blue turned away and gazed out once again over the valley below; scanning the hillside and what laid beyond.

It was then that she noticed that the wind was stronger up there; rustling through the trees and Owen's hair as well as sliding gently across her scales.

It would bring on a stronger scent, the raptor realized. Maybe she could identify the cause of her unrest and put her sudden burst of instinct to ease, before they drove her insane.

But, before Blue could test the air, she heard a shift of movement beside her. She turned, and found Owen standing there. His eyes were dark with thought and his face was scrunched up in a worried way.

"You alright?"

Alright?...Blue didnt seem to know the answer to that question. She still felt on edge...spurred on so suddenly by the scent that was riding on the wind. So quickly it changed her.

She only wished that the human senses weren't so inferior. Maybe Alpha could smell what she smelled, and share in her worry. Maybe he could tell her what to do.

Thinking this, all the while staring at her Alpha, something whispered against Blue's mind.

No, she was actually hearing something this time.

Attention shifting the raptor warbled and lifted her head, just as the distant sound again rose to her hearing.

A cry, full of pain and agony, lifted on the wind over the valley. It called for help, and rang with a familiarity that made Blue go tense and wide eyed.

It was a Velociraptor...

Like the death cries of her sisters the distress calls hit her, and she shifted with a low chitter. Her tail whipped about and her gaze distanced.

The Utahraptors had found another of her kind to sink their fangs into, and it had the whole valley in distress. With each faint cry and scent of blood on the wind, the herds began to move and call to each other.

She was beginning to feel that same fear herself.

Staring out in the distance Blue sucked in a breath and wriggled her claws as an instinct whispered insistintly. Memories stirred of her sisters and her past months alone.

Protect, save the pack, dont run. Don't let them die.

It came on so suddenly that she snorted in shock, and scolded herself for daring to inch a foot foreword.

No. Ignore the cries. Get out and stay alive.

Blue almost didnt notice Owen moving beside her, and nearly missed his worried voice as she clenched her jaw tight.

"Blue?"

She growled and breathed in the smell of death. Each breath it pleaded to her and her mind went into a mess of frantic thoughts.

This raptor was of no interest to her. She was rejected by her kind not days before; she had no entitlement to its defense. It could fend for itself, as she had for all this time.

Blue gave another snort and tore her gaze from the valley before facing Owen. He was staring at her; visibly concerned as he tilted his head, "Whats wrong?"

She arched her neck and tensed her body. Nothing was wrong. Nothing of interest to them.

She fought the torment inside; forcing it down while she panicked to leave the valley. Her body was tense and her senses were blocked in order to ignore the cries of agony.

Blue was about to urge Owen back into the trees, when a louder noise rose from the ridge in the distance; from where Blue assumed all this trouble was coming from.

It was a battle cry; more throaty than that of a Velociraptor's voice and crying out loud in a statement of dominance and hostility.

A Utahraptor cry, that made Blue stop in her tracks.

All those months of lonliness and feelings of abandonement and loss. All her efforts to save her sisters just to fail in the end; just to hear that same cry roaring from the mouth of the Indominus.

Blue turned with eyes that glistened with inner conflict. All of that pain returned to her in that second and she felt the protective urges as though the raptor in distress was Delta, Charlie, or Echo.

She couldnt deny that she felt pain for that raptor, or that she didnt want it to die.

Curse these pack instincts.

Almost growling in defeat, Blue snapped her tail and clicked her jaw all in one motion. It caused Owen to flinch, and she turned to him with on last thought of hesitation.

What if something happened to her? What if this bore more consequences than her insincts cared to recognize?

It wasnt as if she could take Owen with her either. Even with his gun he would be at risk without raptor defenses...and he would only slow her down.

He would be angry, for her leaving him behind again.

Knowing this Blue grumbled, but the ringing insistence of the endangered raptor kept her attention. Her muscles bound in preparation and her eyes grew sharp.

Owen saw the change and blinked as if he knew something was wrong. Maybe he knew, and he hadnt even realized it yet.

"Blue?"

She looked at him with a mild remorse, and almost didnt notice she had taken a slow step backwards. He frowned, and she chittered before a look of shock spread over his face, "No, no Blue. Wait!"

She could hear the fear in his voice and grimaced, as he stepped towards her with hands raised as if to will her to stay. She reacted with her own strides back, and a warble of apology.

She had to do this. Maybe it would ease her pain...

Owen spoke a little more sternly, "Dont you walk out on me again, Blue."

He stepped towards her, and when she stepped back she saw a flash of pain on his face. Blue was confused by this, until she realized with a gentle snort and lift of her head.

He was frightened that she would leave him again...maybe he was frightened she wouldn't come back?

Her Alpha shook his head, "How am I supposed to know you'll be safe here if you keep running off without me?"

Blue growled softly and flicked her muzzle. Alpha couldn't come. He was slow walking and he did not pocess tooth and claw; the Utahraptor's would take advantage of that, and Blue could somehow sense that even the Velociraptors would not be very accepting of him.

So she snorted, and he pursed his lips.

The next moment she spun on her haunches, and fixed her eyes towards the coast as Owen called out behind her, "Blue!"

Blue wined softly and kept her eyes ahead, before launching foreword on strong legs and racing down the hillside. Grass swept past her until she made it to the riverbank, then turning she followed it upriver; running amidst a spray of dirt and water kicked up by her strides.

She was coming for the raptors. She only hoped for their sake, that she was fast enough.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Racing. Running against time Blue sped across the valley bed; reflection whisping across the surface of the slow moving water as she headed for the coast, and the black ridges that stood before it.

Closer, they were more like ominous cliffs than the ridges of mountain. Rising up over the edge of the valley they bore no vegetation growing on the side, or even on the top that Blue could see.

Big dark cliffs, with a single slender waterfall tumbling down from its rocks to feed the valley's river. They didnt seem to be the kind of place Blue would detect all the scents and sounds, but this was where they were coming from; growing stronger as she approached.

Breath heaving in and out from the exertion, Blue slowed at the base of the waterfall; looking about with alert eyes as she studied her surroundings in confusion.

Bushes and foilage lined the base of the otherwise barren cliffs, and grass was overgrown here...nearly passing her belly. This confused her that the herbivores had not trampled or eaten it down like other places in the valley.

She could sense something here though...a presence...a message...

Tail flicking as she stood in the shadow of the rocks, Blue tested the air and growled uneasily. Her nostrils quivered, and she blinked when she was met by a strong musk that made her snort slightly.

The distinct scent of male raptor, both Utaraptor and Velociraptor. Both were familiar to her, but each gave a different message.

The Utaraptor male, stating dominance and agression.

And the Velociraptor male, specifically the black scarred male she had previously met, stating territory and posessiveness.

So...that meant the cliffs lay inside the black male's territory...and the raptor in distress...

Blue snorted. It could be one or many of his pack; the raptors whom had chased her off so willingly a few days before.

Suddenly she was feeling a little less eager to help them.

Her eyes took on a distasteful look, until from ahead, came an echoing call.

It bounced off of the rocks with a muffled cry of pain and ferocity, followed by a yowl that made Blue flinch and go stiff.

A roar soon erupted; Utaraptor, in tone.

The pack must be under siege...and she had the choice of helping them or not.

She didnt like the thought of it, but after the cries coming from the cliffs, Blue was rigid once again in anger and the instinct to protect. All the Utahraptor's roars reminded her of was the Indominus.

Blue hissed to herself, and strode foreword past the haze of the waterfall's mist and towards the rocks. The sound seemed to be coming from there...but how?

Her eyes darted about in search of any clue, as a wall of darkness formed before her. It concerned her for a moment, until through the mist she realized it was a split in the cliffs; a canyon.

At its entrance the grass melded into black stone, and stopping at its line Blue stood up to peer down the shadowed passegeway.

It wound and twisted into the distance, before she lost sense of its direction. It put worry in Blue's heart but she took a slow breath.

She had to hurry if she was to make it in time to save the pack.

So the raptor strode foreword; talons clicking on the stone as she ventured into the passage and took the first right.

Winding and turning she followed it; past holes in the walls and pillars or piles of rubble in the path. Sometimes there was a fork, and she had to depend upon her sense of smell to follow the raptor's scent track.

It was a maze, and with an odd mist overhead. The water clinging to every surface dampened the scents and caused a bit of confusion in some areas.

Blue's confusion only heightened, when she followed one last trace of the raptor scent, to a end in a pathway. It was a dead end; air choked with the spray of a second waterfall covering the back wall of rock.

Stepping over a stream, Blue churred softly and tilted her head.

Surely there was something here...the scents came in this direction... yet.

She snorted. This would be her luck; to get lost in a canyon maze tortured by raptor cries she could not find.

Currently they were muffled by the waterfall, but Blue knew they were still there. She just had to look harder.

Wait...was that light?

As she glanced over the end, and lingered momentarily on the waterfall, Blue thought she saw a sliver of golden light through the water.

Was it possible?

Intrigued, the raptor stepped over the rocks of the stream and approached the waterfall to find a small pathway carved by the ages into the side of the rock wall. It led beside the water, then behind the falls.

She tilted her head, then slowly, carefully, made her way up the path through the haze of the mist. It clung to her scales, and gathered into drops of moisture that trickled down her side.

But, eyes fixed on the space between the waterfall and the wall, Blue pressed on. Her feet fought to grip to the rock and her hearing was filled with a roar, but she drove into the darkness behind the falls.

Talons clicking through puddles on the stone Blue found herself in a cave, and gazed about with awe before noticing a wall of light ahead.

It shone bright against her eyes and called her from the darkness, with the eerie sound of silence amidst the falls.

It was silent, until a sharp chorus of snarls and roars erupted from ahead; closer than before.

Blue found them...

Attention ripping upwards at this Blue curled her lips and growled softly, as a sharp yowl shot through the air followed by crashes and cries from brawling raptors.

Her feet slid foreword, then quickened into a quiet stride that brought her to the mouth of the cave and the wall of blinding light.

Blue squinted, then reaching a leg foreword she stepped into the outside world, and soon followed it with the rest of her body.

She was blinded for a moment, and forced to take a moment to recover before she could open her eyes. When she did, she was met with an amazing sight.

Blue stood in a small meadow; grass beneath her feet and young trees reaching up in thickets around her. Flowers and plants grew and the steady trickle of water rose of the background of the waterfall.

It wasnt a very big meadow; closed off on all sides by the cliff walls and scattered with trees. On one end at the edge of her vision Blue could see a shallow watering pool fed from a small flow off the above ridge.

It was safe, and beautiful...until the moment was destroyed by savage cries and crashes that tore Blue's attention from the scenery.

It was coming from the trees.

Lips curling again in aggression Blue hissed and lowered into a defensive stance before slinking into the thicket along a faint path, recently disturbed by what she assumed were the Utaraptors.

Through the shadows of the plants she crept, until she found a break, and came to a tree line.

There was another clearing; filled with flowing grass and the place of the meadow where a small cave could be seen in the rock. A den...and the source of the cries and ruckus.

Blue hesitated a moment in the trees, before her senses were blasted by the scent of death; strong with the small ammount of distance and causing her to snort in alarm.

Up ahead in the trampled grasses, she could see the mangled body of a dead raptor.

It's flesh lay torn open in great gashes and its innards were strewn over the ground in a mess of blood. It was a young female raptor...one Blue had not yet seen.

Stepping out of the treeline and lingering over the body, Blue grit her teeth and warbled gently.

The Utahraptors made short work of the Velociraptor, and her heart sunk at the sight of the corpse.

But she could hear the chaos of battle within the cave, and her body tensed. This was it...

Her talons extended, and her lips curled to show white teeth as she made cautious steps towards the rock and peered into the cave's dark entrance. It was larger than her, and on the stone floor of the entrance waited a pool of bright red blood.

Not far away from that lay another dead raptor.

Blue faltered at this, but sidestepped around and continued on with slow steps into the shadows. Her surprise depended upon her silence and her victory delended on her strength and cunning.

She ran over the possibilities of the battle, as she entered the first cave chamber. It surprised her actually, and she gazed about in wonder of the den.

In the ceiling above, holes worn into the rock provided shards of light in random places to illuminate the darkness, and from her place she could tell that beyond there were many more chambers to come.

Surprisingly, aside from a bit of moisture, the cave was dry and warm. The earthy scent was bearable.

Blue was intrigued, untill from just ahead she heard a sharp scuffle and screech, followed by a loud thunk against the rock.

Talons scrabbled for purchase, and teeth snapped shut with empty clicks as Blue inched towards the entrance of another chamber.

This one too had light, and was where the battle was taking place.

Blue hadn't seen so much blood. Her eyes widened at the scene and her heart stopped.

Bodies, two more in total, lay about in pools of their own entrails wounded with gaping slash marks into their flesh. But Blue's attention didn't remain there.

Not far away she could see the dimmed form of a massive raptor as it stooped over a corpse; golden muzzle stained red with blood as it ate from the carcass.

Like its mouth, its claws and forearms were equally bloody, as well as its feet and talons. Its golden and black spotted hide was free of wounds...aside from a single bloody puncture in the muscle of its right thigh.

Blue was positive Owen's bullet was still in there. She could see how the Utahraptor female favored that leg and did not put full pressure on it as she stood.

As she was eating on the smaller raptor, her mate was nearby in the shadows; snarling and whipping his tail about as he tore into something in the darkness. Blue could hear it's cries, and went wide eyed when she saw a flash of blood.

The next moment the male Utahraptor spun, and in his jaws dragged a flailing Velociraptor; mouth open in a pained screech as its tail was bitten into and it was lifted off the ground.

It then crashed against the opposite wall, and Blue heard the sharp snap of a bone before it cried out in agony, and she shifted in her place behind the shadows.

Protect, save the pack! Her instincts wailed in response as the raptor scrambled about in a weak attempt to get to its feet and keep fighting.

It was a male judging by its scent; scales a deep grey beneath his wounds and blood. From her distance Blue could just make out the occasional white mark dotted over his back.

She could also see the way his broken leg lay twisted beneath him.

Standing with a wide stance across the room the male Utahraptor snarled with a flash of his fangs and whipped his tail. Its mate continued to eat nearby...

It appeared as though they had deccimated the entire pack, until from the shadows the raptors heard a faint cry.

It was small and weak, and seemed to call out in response to the male Velociraptor's cries. It was a velociraptor itself, but different. Young, if Blue was recognizing its tone correctly.

She could still remember the days when she and her sisters were still young as well; just tiny vulnerable hatchlings that depended on their human Owen for food and comfort.

Her memory was interrupted, by a sharp cackle, and her golden eyes shot up to see that the female Utaraptor had looked away from her current meal.

Another faint wail sounded from deeper in the cave, and the larger female's lips curled into a sneer.

The pack must be destroyed, that was their mission if they should claim this territory as their own.

She stepped foreword slowly, and the male Velociraptor released a savage snarl before attempting to lunge for her. His attack was met with a brutal slash of the male Utah's claws however, and Blue flinched.

Her instincts screamed as the female Utah limped into the shadows and left her mate to the sad pile of broken dinosaur before him.

Save the pack! Danger! Protect! Fight!

Her lips twitched and her body quivered, as she struggled to contain herself amidst a flux of bitter memories.

Images of her sisters crushed and burned flashed before her, and she heard the I-Rex's roars. Her heart pounded against her chest and her eyes took on a wild gleam.

Save the pack! Save the pack!

They begged her...until she heard the ruckus of scrabbling feet, and the hiss of the female Utah, followed by a tiny cry broken with pain then cutting short into silence.

The male Velociraptor snarled sadly, and Blue's last ounce of restraint snapped.

Kill! Tear the Indominus apart!

Her jaws opened in a savage snarl, and her talons struck the tone before all muscle in her body launched her from the darkness.

Another tiny cry shot from ahead, and all her attention locked onto the female Utah.

Running past the male as he made a squawk of surprise, Blue charged into battle with a challenging roar. Her eyes lusted for blood and her teeth longed to sink deep into the enemy's hide.

All she saw was the Indominus...and all she wanted was to rip out her throat; for her sisters, and the pack. Her instincts called out in rejoice.

Not a second had passed, as Blue erupted into the back chamber and found the female Utah standing over a nest of grass and sticks; her jaw coated with more blood and murder in her eyes.

Blue's own eyes shone with that same gleam, and she cried out before leaping up from the stone. Her talons poised for flesh and her jaws parted, then she collided.

All 300 pounds of her slammed into the Utahraptor, and Blue cackled at the feeling of her talons sinking into its side. Her teeth closed around the top of her neck and she sliced downwards with powerful thrusts of the legs.

The larger raptor screeched, as its ribcage was torn and flesh and cleaved from bone. The needles of Blue's teeth pricked her spine and she exploded into a thrashing panicking mess of movement.

But Blue clung on.

Rip out her throat! Save the pack! Rang over and over in her head.

Her feet slashed again and again covered in blood; up her side, over her shoulder, as they traveled slowly towards her throat.

Blue felt the crushing force as she was slammed into the stone wall; felt her bones threaten to break. But she kept slashing, until she felt the skin of the Utah's neck tear beneath her talon and smelled the blood pour from her life vein.

She heard its gurgled cry, and felt her body slow and weaken.

Satisfaction shone in her eyes, as Blue went down with the Utah; as her body began to shiver and the life leave her. To the ground they sunk until the larger dinosaur's head flopped to the ston, and Blue stood atop her limp frame.

Moments of silence passed until the Velociraptor broke free, and tasted the blood on her lips with a sharp hiss. Her lungs sucked in long breaths of air and her heart raced from the pure exhileration of it.

She won.

Her rage dimmed, and Blue's wild search for death quieted until she stared at the body of the Utah.

She almost didn't hear the click of tiny feet approaching, or the gentle chirps that called out to her as if seeing she was safe...she was not familiar.

Slowly, Blue's gaze lifted, and was met with three other tiny pairs of eyes. Two were gold, one was green.

She was surprised at first, when a tiny hesitant chirp called out to her, and felt a tug on her heart. She wanted to answer; churr of reassurance stuck in her throat.

There was silence for a moment as the raptor stared into the shadows at the unseen little ones, but it wa shattered, by a savage roar that stung against her ears.

Blue spun on her feet, and came face to face with the male Utaraptor at the entrance of the chamber. His face was obscured by a shard of darkness but she saw the gleam of hatred in his eyes.

All he saw was the dead body of his mate on the floor, and the raptor whom killed her.

Blue's instinct shouted a second before he charged. Run!

Her feet scrabbled on the floor, and she felt the wind of the passing talons as he lunged for her, but she ducked under. Recovery was a second, and Blue dove out of the chamber in an attempt to gain an advantage of ground.

She was smaller and more agile in the confines of the cave, but she needed a larger space in order to move swiftly; without the male Utah constantly ontop of her.

He followed close behind, and Blue snarled as she felt the heat of his breath on her tail. She heard his hiss, just before she felt the stinging pain of his teeth sinking into the flesh of her tail.

The next thing she knew, Blue was in the air as he flicked his head sharply, and tossed her across the chamber as if she were a ragdoll. The impact into the wall forced the breath from her lungs, and she felt the burning pain of her ribs as they snapped against the stone.

Gasping, writhing in pain Blue whimpered sharply on the floor as the Utaraptor towered above her.

His pain and rage shone in his eyes and reflected in the prey's eyes below him. His foot lifted, and Blue felt his crushing weight on her broken side as he pressed it against her and pinned her to the ground.

She cried, and lashed out at him even if she was unable. Desperation and pain burned in her own body, as she called out for help into the lonely darkness.

She knew there was no one there to come to her aid, but it was merely a reaction to the pain and fear.

The Utahraptor hissed above her and she felt the point of his talon on her scales. She expected its peircing stab into her side and waited to feel its pain.

But it never came.

Instead the air came alive with snarls and calls, and Blue felt the vibrations of multiple feet through the stone she lay upon.

A roar, deep and filled with rage, filled the cave louder than the Utah's.

This one was Velociraptor.

From the entrance of the cave through the light, came a blurr of blackness and the flash of fangs, just before Blue felt it collide with the Utahraptor ontop of her.

It was enough to knock the larger male off, and Blue took in a gasping breath before looking up with wide eyes.

There, squaring off in front of the dazed Utah stood a black raptor; hide littered with scars from claws and teeth. A single golden eye burned with hatred, and Blue made a grunt.

The scarred Alpha. He had come to his pack's aid.

The male snarled and whipped his tail with a strike of his talons on the stone. His stance screamed dominance and his voice gave challenge.

The Utahraptor was stunned at first, but gathering his wits he shook his head, and hissed back in retalliation.

But he wasnt confident for long.

Trying to pick herself up off the ground Blue whimpered, and looked up to see five more raptors burst into the cave opening.

An Albino with red eyes, a grey female with green spots, a brown elder with a missing death talon, a tan female with golden stripes, and a jet black female with blood red markings down her spine.

The pack must have been out hunting.

Staring in awe, Blue watched the black female dart up to side her Alpha; snarling with him in challenge to the Utah.

With her came the others, and Blue saw the enemy's confidence melt. Six against one...the odds were not in his favor.

And he knew it, as the Velociraptors crept closer and forced him against the wall; snarling and snapping their jaws at him making him hiss.

He hesitated, But Blue saw the fear come into his eyes as they darted towards the cave entrance.

Yes. Flee. Flee and never come back.

Blue still struggled to right herself, as the pack pushed against him and drove him towards the exit. Slow but fierce they challenged him and with each second he was loosing his will to fight back.

Then, with one last final hiss and glare to the female laying in the corner, he turned, and sped out of the cave for his life.

Three raptors gave chase; to assure he would leave the meadow and their home.

But three remained behind, and Blue found herself feeling a slice of worry as she watched them stare out after their foe.

She remembered their hostility towards her, and made a small grunt before attempting to stand. She had to get out of there, before...

Hearing the scuffle behind him, the Alpha male stiffened, and Blue whined as his head slowly turned.

A sharp golden eye rested on her, and she saw the flash of his teeth with his growl.

Oh no.

* * *

 **Cliffie time! Lol (Sorry)**

 **Next update will be coming out Saturday (I hope), so keep an eye out!**

 **And again, please review. :) I fretted alot over this chapter and I'm anxious to see what you all have to say for it.**

 **BOOKS OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11 - In The Lion's Den

**THERE WE GO! CHAPTER 11!**

 **Hello peeps! Sorry for the delay. Had a major storm go through my area and knocked out the power for my town for two days.**

 **But I'm back! Power's on and Why So Blue can continue!**

 **I thank you all for the reviews, and hope you continue to give me your thoughts. I also hope what I have planned will excite you. :3 Lots of plans.**

 **And to XenoRex, I was hoping to ask if maybe you could get yourself a FF account, so we dont have to communicate through reviews and updates anymore. It would be much easier to talk that way. :)**

 **Anyways! Without further ado...chapter 11!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"In The Lion's Den"**

* * *

This was bad...very bad...

Blue lay in a heap on the cold stone; shifting about in pain and a frantic effort to get her legs underneath her. Every breath she could feel her ribs shift, and grate against one another. Three were maybe broken.

Depite the pain and the sad grunts they caused, Blue wasnt paying attention to it. She had more pressing matters on her claws and she was in a bad spot to be hindered by her wounds.

The lion's den; trapped underneath the hard gaze of the Alpha male.

After the Utahraptor had fled the scene and three raptors gave chase, she was left with the Alpha, the black female with red stripes down her back, and a female with tan scales Blue had not previously met. Her eyes were covered in two small golden snips, and down her back ran two thick golden lines; similiar to Blue's own.

She was currently staring at Blue, right along with the Alpha. Her lips were curled in a sneer as she chittered sharply to him and thrashed her tail.

Blue could see that she was agitated, and squirmed a bit as she fought to hold back a short whine. Instead she replaced it with a growl directed to the other raptors before her.

She risked her life to defend their territory under siege, Blue wasn't about to cower and beg for mercy from these-

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted, when the Alpha hissed sharply in reponse to her growl and strode towards her. The shock of it made her eyes widen and her body collapsed to the ground as her muscles gave out.

Her mind shouted as her lungs wrenched out a wheezy breath, "Attack. Protect yourself!"

But her instincts were torn, and Blue growled to her own thoughts of a latter option.

"Don't! Do not harm pack!"

Pack? The pack that denied her food and drove her away with nothing but hostility? The pack that now looked down upon her broken on the floor, with that same look of disgust in their eyes.

They were no more her "pack" than her prey was.

Blue kept her eyes on the Alpha; baring her teeth when he bent low and hissed at her. His talons were extended and he growled as if to demand her to leave.

But she couldn't. Her energy was spent from the battle and her body was weak with pain. She couldnt get up, and she couldnt leave, as much as she wanted to.

Knowing this, the female in the back hissed sharply, as if to urge her Alpha that nothing could be done for the wounded raptor.

She had intruded on their territory and intruders, like the Utahraptor, were nothing but a danger. What if she came here to attack them and attracted the Utahraptor in doing so?

The Alpha glared down at Blue and chittered in reply. She saw the dark thoughts in his eye and she hissed loudly with another effort to stand.

She meant nothing to them, and nothing was stopping them from dispatching their nuisance. She had to try and get up no matter the pain.

So, Blue grimaced, and pulled herself upright with a deep grunt and hiss. She could feel her bones shift and realized just how much of her ached from her run in with the Utahraptor male. How nothing more than her ribs were broken, she did not know.

Blue supposed she had atleast that to thank the Alpha for.

By the looks he was giving her, she knew the feeling of thankfulness wasnt mutual. The Alpha had her still in his sights; body low in agressive position as he bared his teeth and inched closer to her.

Blue's own teeth flashed as she stared into his eye, and he stared right back with murder in his gaze. His talons lifted and he snapped his jaws with a sharp click of his teeth in a last effort to urge Blue out of the pack den.

If she wouldn't leave his territory, he had to take care of her accordingly.

Blue's eyes widened and she expected a sharp snarl, growl, or anything agressive to be thrown at her. She expected him to try to drive her away like he had done before...

But he never came at her.

Instead, before the Alpha male could threaten Blue any further, a sharp call sounded from behind and bounced off against the cave walls. It shook with weakness yet rose with a tone of intensity.

Its suddenness caused all four of the raptors to tense and glance about in confusion. As the Alpha looked away from her, Blue followed his gaze to the shadows deeper within the chamber.

There, she saw the raptor whom only minutes ago was being brutaly mauled by the male Utahraptor. He walked free of the darkness with a broken gait and he voiced a pained chitter that made Blue grimace heavily.

He was a mess.

Covered in bleeding gashes his grey scales were stained red, and his white speckled markings unseen beneath the grime. His leg, clearly broken, lay deformed beneath him and drug along somewhat as he hobbled on towards them. With each step it clicked and shifted in such a way that Blue could almost feel his pain as she watched him.

How he was standing, let alone walking, she did not know.

But, the wounded male slowly made his way to his pack, and Blue saw their faces distort at the sight of him.

The Alpha male warbled in a tense pitch and turned away from Blue, whilst the tan and gold female lifted her head with a low snort of shock.

The black female...her reaction surprised Blue entirely.

At the sight of the male the raptor went wide eyed, then made a choked whine before jumping foreword to meet him. He responded with a gentle croon to which she purred and strode faster.

In much the same actions Blue had seen exchanged between the two Utahraptors, both spoke in a jumble of gentle whimpers and warbles of relief and affection, as they met and bumped each others muzzles.

Blue tilted her head when the male purred and licked the female across the side of the face in a loving matter.

Again, she was faced with the puzzling bond of two mates. It confused her greatly, but her instincts assured it was only natural, as the female raptor nudged her snout under his chin and took a deep breath.

Watching on with a look of relief, the scarred Alpha chittered in greeting to the wounded raptor and gazed on with a softer gaze than what he gave Blue seconds before.

The mood was lightened in that moment...until in a rush of movement the black female pulled away from her mate and sqwuawked in a sudden spike of fright. Her eyes were again wide and she stared at the wounded male with an intensity.

His face weakened into pained sadness under her gaze, and he uttered a gentle whine that made his mate blink. Then turning, he flicked his tail and parted his jaws with a low call into the darkness he had returned from.

The pack and Blue watched, as silence was eventually broken by a spurt of weak chirps. These were not shaken by pain but rather a deep fear as tiny footsteps approached and the black female purred loudly.

From the shadows appeared three pairs of tiny eyes that Blue could recognize vaguely. One an unusual green, and two deep gold; eyes she had seen from the shadows during her battle wuth the Utahraptors.

Next came the owners of those eyes and the creatures Blue had been surprisingly eager to see.

Two tiny raptors; adolescents nearly half Blue's own size, slinked from the dark and gazed up at the pack with nervous looks as they shivered in stress of the chaos.

One, was a tiny grey male with faint green markings running across his hody like camouflage.

The other, was a slender female youngling with deep blue scales that lightened across her underbelly and legs like the blue of the sky. Oddly Blue could see tiny patches of refined blue feathers clustered at the back of her head and the tip of her tail. She was the one with the emerald green eyes; an unusual trait not often seen in Velociraptors.

Well...not seen in the raptors she had ever met in her life, which was few.

For a moment the younglings seemed to glance about and whimper as they pressed against each other, cowering. Yet the adult raptors before them did not give them the reaction that Blue expected a parent to give.

She knew nothing more of a parental bond than what she shared with Owen, but when the raptors merely chirped reassuringly and purred in an effort to simply calm the young ones down, Blue's heart dropped and hit the floor.

Their parents must have been murdered in the attack...

Again there was silence through the cave, and for a fleeting moment the black female seemed to choke on a saddened gurgle.

...Until her attention was snagged by a third chirp from the shadows of the cave.

It was smaller and more frail than the other younglings, but it ripped a sharp coo from the black female's lungs as she shot her eyes up in a frantic movement.

A frightened cry responded, and the female crouched low on her legs as a tiny figure appeared in the light.

A hatchling...no more than a few weeks old as far as Blue could tell from its frail physique and gangly appearance. It glanced out with big golden eyes and shivered even more rigidly than the two adolescents that came before it.

Seeing the black female it cried softly, before lurching foreword and scurrying to her side to be met with a loving croon and frantic licks that covered her trembling body in a blanket of mothering comfort.

This was the black female's offspring; a tiny solid grey female that glanced about in fear of the surroundings and breathed in the scent of death through quivering nostrils.

The two hatchlings Blue had heard die at the claws of the female Utahraptor, must have been this little one's siblings...the rest of the black female's litter.

Knowing that, watching the bittersweet reunion, Blue made a small coo and tilted her head. For a moment she forgot about the danger and her need to escape; mesmerized by the pack relationships and bonds she was seeing come to light.

She felt a warmth in her chest, as she watched the mother keep her daughter close and fuss over her as her mate stood shaken nearby. Spurred on by the situation a flash of thoughts invaded her mind; prodding and questioning in a curiosity if Owen had ever once coddled her in that way.

Blue couldn't remember that...she remembered the care Owen gave them but she couldnt seem to grasp any memories of him ever holding her in such a way...

A part of her yearned to though...as if it was there and she had just misplaced it.

But, while she was fighting to remember, a hiss caught her senses and her eyes flashed upwards to meet the sight of gleaming white fangs before her.

The Alpha male had returned his attention to her, and after seeing that mutiple of their pack's young had been murdered in the attack, his face was no less than aggressive.

Blinking Blue returned the hiss and scrambled backwards away from his teeth; snapping her jaws once as her hackles raised and instincts screamed defense.

Ever so slowly he followed after her...until the face off was broken by a sharp cry.

Both raptors froze, and the Alpha made a confused rumble as a mess of footsteps and grating bone approached followed by another sharp chatter.

Feeling a stab of worry, Blue turned to see that the wounded male had left his mate's side and was now limping to his Alpha; gazing down at her with dark unreadable eyes.

He was coming to assist in her demise...how was she to fend off two raptors? Regardless that one was wounded far worse than herself.

She didnt understand why the wounded male would attack her, after he witnessed her stop the female Utahraptor from murdering his last hatchling.

Was it because she failed to save the two others?

Unsure of the answer Blue stared up into the wounded raptor's eyes and clicked her teeth in anxiety. Her feet shifted and she winced at the pain that came with a deep intake of breath.

The male stared back at her, silent, until he snorted softly and stepped closer towards her.

Between her and the Alpha he came to a stop, then turned, and faced his leader with confident eyes. He straightened best he could, then cackled insistently.

Blue could hardly believe her eyes as the pack stared at him and shifted in confusion.

He was protecting her!

Taken aback she relaxed into the stone and felt a wave of relief and happiness, as the male again chittered in a hasty plead to his Alpha. His eyes gleamed with determination and flicking his snout towards the cave's back chambers he urged his Alpha to see the dead Utahraptor laying in a pool of blood on the floor.

He assured him that Blue was the one whom killed her; saving the younglings from death. She had arrived only after the enemy had begun their attack and if it wasnt for her, the younglings would have been murdered, and the pack would have returned to face off with two Utahraptors instead of one.

He would have been dead, if the second Utahraptor hadnt gone after Blue in rage and forgotten about him...

Bewildered, the Alpha gazed at the wounded male, then shot Blue a surprised glance. His nostrils flared and his talons wriggled in thought as he seemed to process the new information.

The wounded male chirped persistently and dared to snort at his leader when a look of doubt crossed his features. This gained a low growl, but Blue saw a change in the male's grizzled face, as he gazed down at her and pressed his lips together.

She took that moment to study his features; note the way he tilted his head so that he could see her with his good eye, or how his lip twitched when he thought.

She didnt understand. He was not old...in fact he was young and in the prime of his life...yet his body was marred with massive pale scars and his eye was left useless amidst a cloud of dead grey. The talon marks over it spoke of a large raptor...a dominance fight maybe?

Once before she had been in such a brawl with Echo; the result of which left her sister with a scar across her snout and a jaw permanently offset. Blue had come out unscathed, and it won her title of Beta.

Did this male obtain these scars when he took the title of Alpha male?

Blue snorted softly and tilted her head. The Alpha copied this, then hissed to himself and turned to the wounded male.

A quick snort and nod of the head was given, then turning on stiff legs he backed off from Blue and moved to assess the pack casualties. He appeared reluctant, but by the word of his subordinate and the evidence supporting him, he gave in.

Blue was safe from him for now thanks to her new ally. She finally gained something when she chose to intercept the attack and it was giving her a deep sense of satisfaction.

Above her, the wounded male inhaled softly and she looked up to warble her appreciation of him standing up for her. He snorted gently at this, and nodded before turning to make his way back to the rest of the pack.

Hidered by his leg this was a painful task, that Blue could see in his eyes with each step.

As she watched him go the raptor tilted her head and clicked her teeth in thought. It was entirely unexpected, for a member of the pack to take her side after she was rejected by them not days before.

They probably would have severely injured her, or worse, killed her if the male hadnt stepped foreword.

The thought put a sour taste in her mouth even though Blue knew the Alpha only did it to protect his family. She probably would have done the same, back in the days of living in the enclosure.

As she laid there, the strength oozing back into her body, Blue didnt notice the raptor slowly slinking its way across the stone towards her. Close to the ground it crouched and golden eyes locked onto her with a cautious curiosity.

Closer and closer it crept, until it pressed to the ground not three feet from where Blue laid. There it stared at her for a moment of silence, then parted its jaws to make a weak whining sound.

It caught Blue's hearing and attention; making her lift her head and blink as her body stiffened. Who came to her now?

Expecting either the Alpha or one of the females, Blue curled her lip in anticipation and turned her head with eyes lifted upwards. But, nothing was there.

Again the faint coo reached her ears and Blue snorted until her gaze was dragged downwards and to a tiny grey figure pressed into the stone staring at her.

The hatchling...

Surprised, Blue clicked her teeth sharply and tilted her head to one side, which the hatchling imitated immediately with a thrash of her tail.

Blue turned her head to the other side, and the young raptor again followed her lead. This time she chittered as if she was testing the raptor to see if she was safe.

Blue had come to her rescue; saved her from the giant raptor before she could grab her as she grabbed her siblings. She watched the battle and witnessed Blue's victory.

The little hatchling still heard the death cries of her siblings, but in that fear and uncertainty she turned to the thing that had given her safety.

It was young instinct; like a kid wanting to meet the fireman whom saved him from a burning building.

Blue watched the hesitation in the little one's eyes, and she blinked amidst a faint coo.

She couldn't believe she was once so vulnerable...so tiny...the sight of the hatchling fascinated her and she was almost happy she had come to see her.

Her loneliness cried out in rejoice of non hostile raptor interaction.

So, lowering her head to the young one's level, Blue chuffed softly and clicked her teeth. This caused the hatchling to react with a happy cry and wiggle of her hips; her big golden eyes shining as she gave a jumble of little chirps and appreciative purrs.

Happiness again touched Blue's heart and she warbled back. The hatchling, distracted from the fright of the attack and the death she witnessed, inched again closer until she lay just before Blue.

With curious eyes she looked her over; clicking her tiny teeth in awe of the adult raptor whom saved her from the beast.

Laying her head on the stone Blue examined her admirer as well.

She was not solid grey as she first assumed. With the little space between them Blue could now see a mark located in the center of her right thigh; a pale white birthmark with four extending corners.

Like a star...

Blue chuffed at this, and the hatchling wiggled again before shifting into a crouch. She then stood, and wriggled her talons as she did a little hop and cry.

She was an energetic one...

Suddenly, as the hatchling made a short spin and chittered, a sharp snort erupted from above and Blue only had enough time to look up and see the raptor coming in.

It was the tan and gold female; teeth bared in a low hiss and body crouched aggressively as she shoved herself between Blue and the hatchling.

Knocked back a bit by her side and tail Blue snorted in surprise and pain as her ribs shifted awkwardly. She heard the hatchling's cry of disappointment and almost snarled when the other female growled sharply at the young one.

Her face was tight with anger and her talons snapped up and down as she pushed the hatchling away with her muzzle a little too harshly. It knocked her over, and Blue blinked in shock.

But, the hatchling got back up and shook herself off as if it were nothing more than a tap, before giving one last sad glance to Blue and trudging off.

This left the adult female...

Standing above Blue the raptor gazed with a fire in her yellow eyes; lips twitching and claws wriggling as if she fought the idea to attack her.

Blue saw this, and feeling the hostility flowing off the other female she curled her own lips with a sharp hiss.

The female glared, and before she turned to walk away, aimed a well placed slap of her tail upside Blue's head. It dazed her for a moment and sent pain across her skull, but by the time she had recovered the female was gone from her side.

Blue grit her teeth and growled. The female was rough...aggressive...

If she wasn't so tied up by her wounds Blue would have dared to retaliate. There was no harm done in seeing the hatchling and the young one did not deserve such harsh actions.

Surprisingly, it bothered her a great deal and she found herself glaring shards into the back of the tan female's head.

Blue didn't like her...already she knew that.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Some time passed, as Blue rested on the stone floor of the cave and watched on to the pack and studied them...observed them as they seemed to ignore her presence and pretend she wasn't there.

Twice the grey hatchling tried to go to her, but both times she was ushered away from the strange raptor, either by the stern tan female, or her mother.

The black female, was a little more forgiving and only did it in gentle protective instinct.

Blue was still a stranger to them, despite what she had done.

Knowing this Blue kept quiet as the younglings were quieted and left to sleep in a pile at one end of the cave, whilst the adults roamed about and tried their best to tend to the ruins of the attack.

The bodies of the dead would have to be moved, and many of the nests located at the back of the cave would need to be rebuilt.

Blue watched this from her place against the wall, as her tail flicked back and forth and her teeth clicked.

Long ago, she had been ready to leave the cave and return to the valley...at least...physically ready. An urge and need to stay with the pack kept her where she was and made it difficult to consider leaving at the time.

Even in the back of her mind a voice insisted. Owen was probably waiting for her; worried, maybe even lost if he was unable to find his way back to the village without her.

Thinking of this Blue grimaced. She had left Alpha behind some time ago...and he had been quite upset...

As she thought, Blue failed to notice movement from the entrance of the cave, and only looked up when she heard the taps of talons against stone amidst the clustered chatters of multiple raptors.

The rest of the pack had returned from their chase; out of breath and energy from the distance they forced the Utahraptor to flee.

The two elders walked at the lead and Blue watched on with curiosity.

The Albino, with equally curious red eyes, turned to her and tilted his head in surprise. He almost seemed appalled that she was still in the cave...that the Alpha had not driven her off.

Blue snorted at this and a look of amusement flashed across the white elder's eyes.

The other elder missing a talon, walked past with a wary glance; followed by the young female with the green spots. She too looked at Blue in surprise and chittered gently.

But, eventually shrugging aside the presence of the lone raptor, the three new arrivals focused their attention foreword as a sharp warble called to them.

The scarred Alpha, strode towards them from the shadows and bobbed his head with a questioning look of his eye.

The Albino churred in reassurance. The Utahraptor was driven from their territory and forced into the beyond lands. He wouldn't be back if he knew what was good for him.

Listening to their chatter, Blue shifted slightly and clicked her teeth.

It appeared as though the albino raptor was a higher subordinate; not quite Beta, but clearly still holding a high rank. From what she saw of him he was the one to give the Alpha his advice...and from how old he appeared, Blue assumed there was much advice to give from years of experience.

As he again glanced to her, Blue saw a look of pity and curiosity, rather than the look of mistrust and doubt the Alpha constantly sent her way. He didnt seem to be as wary of her...

Reacting to his lingering gaze Blue clicked her teeth, and he replied with a short warble and flick of his tail. He then looked away and proceeded to check on the wounded male and the young; completely undisturbed by the strange young raptor laying amidst his pack.

As he moved off, Blue chuffed and shifted her growing curiosity to another of the raptors. This one, was a young grey female just under her own age. Her scales were splotched with colorations of deep green giving her the well valued camoflauge effect.

But, what Blue noticed, was that she was gazing about worriedly; yellow eyes darting through the cave amidst whines that called out to someone.

She was answered seconds later, by a short chirp and the tap of feet as a tiny figure ran to her side.

It was the adolescent male with the green spots...bearing much similiarity with the older female now that Blue could see them together.

They met with gentle purrs and whines, and immediatly the male pressed against the larger female's leg; allowing her to nuzzle him with short churrs and whimpers as if he ranted on and on of the horrors he witnessed.

The female replied with short croons, and prods with her snout making sure he was all in one piece.

At first, Blue automatically assumed that these two were mother and child, until the adolescent clicked his teeth and growled quietly at the older raptor's fussing. The female responded with a challenging growl, then continued her inspection much to the young male's disgust.

It got worse when she began to lick him, and Blue tilted her head upon recognizing the bond.

A sibling bond...so familiar to her after years of living with her three sisters. It surprised and intruigued her, but at the same time made her grimace.

That meant that both of the raptors' parents were dead...

Blue flicked her tail, and caught the spotted female glance her way with an off look in her eyes. She then chittered, and ushered her brother towards the back of the cave where the rest of the pack had gathered.

They preffered to keep their distance from her...she was an outsider.

Feeling as though she had stayed well past her full welcome, Blue grunted and pulled foot out from undernesth her. She had to get up; get back to Owen before evening.

Blue had a feeling it would take her some time to walk back to the valley let alone the village, if the pain in her ribs caused as much discomfort as she expected.

Blue paused in preparation, then straining, began to get to her feet. Immediatly her ribs shifted with her and shot a flame down her side, but she held her breath, and straightened against a muffled whine she tried to hide from the onlooking raptors nearby.

The Alpha was watching her; his head tilted to one side as he chittered softly and snapped his tail.

Yes she was leaving, Blue thought with a curl of her lips. She'd be out of his claws and he could focus his concern to the damage of the attack, rather than keeping an eye on her.

Disgusted by this thought, Blue stood up best she could and gazed on to the group of raptors. Her head tilted high and her talons wriggled slightly as she braced against her bodily pain.

Then, she snorted, gave them a nod of her head, and turned to begin her long trek out of the cave and the canyon in which it was located.

But through the pain of her steps, Blue heard a distressed cry, and paused to glance over her shoulder. In surprise she blinked and tilted her head.

There, scrambling after her, walked the grey hatchling. Her eyes were wide and her jaws parted in another confused gurgle as she stressed after the raptor whom saved her from death.

The little one didnt want her to leave, and Blue hesitated in response to the surge of hapiness and shock.

The moment however, was short lived, as the hatchling was quickly followed and cut off by a concerned purring mother; stooping down to gently grab her dsughter by the scruff of her neck and lift her squawking into the air.

Her tail and feet thrashed about and Blue chittered softly, but the black and red female glowered at her. A growl wavered from behind the hatchling in her teeth as if scolding her for affecting the youngling in such a way.

Blue blinked, and exhaled roughly when the tiny raptor went still in her mother's jaws. Defeated and trapped, she gazed after Blue with a dying gleam in her eye and the ocassional whip of her tail.

The mother turned away, and Blue was forced to turn away as well.

After months, she was able to feel acceptance from other raptors, only to have it torn from her grasp by those whom dissaproved.

She enjoyed it, while it lasted, even if one of those that gave it to her was just a tiny hatchling...


	12. Chapter 12 - Stowaway

**Hello peeps, sorry for the slightly delayed update. Thanksgiving had me tied up so not much got done. :3**

 **Here is part one of chapter 12. Hopefully there is some cuteness, and I hope what I have in the next update will make you all happy...or upset...we shall see.**

 **With the end of November behind us, I am proud to say that I have officially conquered the NanoWrimo challenge of writing 50k words in 30 days! It was awesome and I'm so happy due to this being the first year I have won.**

 **So! Much thanks to all those that support this fanfic, and I hope you continue to give me your thoughts.**

 **Also as a side note, I am happy to report that I will no longer be writing with a puny Kindle Fire. Thus far Why So Blue? has been written with such device, which was a great difficulty as far as me trying to fit my larger fingers onto the keys.**

 **From now on I will be writing with my new laptop, which will result in faster updates and better writing! YAY!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Books out!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 12**

 **"Stowaway"**

* * *

Step by step, through every shift of the ribs and flow of pain, Blue worked her way through the canyon. Even when her breaths came in short gasps in an attempt to avoid pressure on her side, the raptor continued on.

Through the pack meadow, out the hidden cave behind the waterfall, and through the ravine, her gait was slow. Blue had discovered that with her fractured ribs, her side bore faint coloring of bruising through the scales, and near to her spine were the faint marks left by the Utahraptor's talons pricking her flesh.

In truth of the situation, Blue actually came away quite clean, considering what otherwise happened to the wounded male. Without a pack, a broken leg of that severity would have meant a slow death of starvation and possibly infection.

But he was with his pack. With rest and care, he had a chance.

Snorting softly to herself Blue walked around a pile of rubble in the canyon path. Her golden eyes were to the ground and shone with a dissapointed gleam.

She had to admit, when she rushed to the aid of the pack, there was a sliver of hope that maybe they would give acceptance in return for her efforts.

It was half true really...the wounded male had stood up for her and the hatchling looked to her as if she were a hero. Blue atleast had the satisfaction of victory; knowing she helped save the pack where she could not save her sisters before. It gave back a sliver of confidence to boost the light in her otherwise dim hope.

Suddenly, as the raptor rounded what she assumed was the last bend in the canyon she heard a sputter of falling pebbles followed by loud footsteps that came to her ears in a heavy familiarity.

Boots on stone...then the scent of a human being.

Blinking Blue looked up, and snorted softly as her eyes rested upon a human, walking in a hurry through the canyon mouth nearly a hundred yards away. Worried eyes scanned about and jaw clenched with quiet mumbles.

It was Owen; no doubt seeking her out. Had he tracked her all this way?

He seemed tense; almost frantic as he began his trek into the canyon. His eyes were pools of worry and often strayed to the ground as if he were tracking a prey animal. In his hand gripped tightly was his rifle.

Feeling a flood of astonishement and hapiness Blue flicked her tail and let out a loud chatter of greeting past the sting in her chest. Down the path she strode in a quickened pace and warbled.

She couldnt describe the feeling of relief she felt, that she had Owen to return to at the end of the day. She still had him and that took away the pain of her loneliness until the only hurt that remained was physical.

Blue continued through the dimming shadows that grew with the approach of the evening. Once or twice she stumbled when a shifting rib and stab of pain distracted her from the task of walking. Her breaths also turned to rasping gasps, when she refused to breathe deep and put strain on her bones.

So, when she finally reached the end of the shadows, and now stood a few yards away from her Alpha, she was a mess. But of course, he had already heard her coming, and she wasn't surprised when she looked up to find his rifle pointed her way.

Through her breaths Blue warbled weakly, and she saw a flash of shock go through his sharp eyes a second before she heard his voice. So comforting to the ears it was like a soothing purr.

"Blue?"

Blue clicked her teeth, and slinked away from the shadows to finally step into the light of the disappearing sun. Her eyes gleamed with a relief mirrored in Owen's own gaze. Her sides shuddered in her breaths and her wounds became far more noticeable in proper light, which of course nothing like that would get by Owen.

He blinked at first, shocked, before his rifle was immediately strung over his shoulder and he jumped towards her.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

He was beside her in an instant and Blue shifted uneasily before chittering in assurance. She was fine...just a few scratches...

Blue tried her best to hide the pain even though it was plainly obvious in her eyes. She didn't want her Alpha to think she was vulnerable or that he was responsible for her wounds. But, from the mixed look of guilt and anger in his eyes, she could tell he already felt that.

When his eyes lifted, he spoke in a stiff tone.

"You cant keep running off like this, Blue!"

Blue snorted softly and flicked her tail. How was she to ignore the pack's calls? How was she to remain behind and let them die?  
She glanced back, and a hiss tore unexpectedly from her throat when she saw Owen reaching a hand for her ribcage.

It was merely out of a fright that he would touch her and cause pain, but a hurt look crossed his face, and Blue's aggression broke into a guilty whine. She didn't want to hurt him...or frighten him...

Owen gazed up at her, and she was reminded of a time before when he stood up for her and tried to protect her.

It was during the I-Rex's attack on the park; when the human male known as "Hoskins" threatened to take Blue and her sisters away from their Alpha. He locked them in their chutes, and fastened uncomfortable straps around their jowls for some reason Blue did not understand.

She was peering through a crack in the chute paneling, when she saw Owen pull up on a human vehicle and confront her captor. He was speaking with aggression, and Blue could still remember the satisfaction she felt when she saw and heard his fist swing into Hoskin's face; nearly throwing him onto his backside.

And now, her Alpha was knelt down beside her; dark eyes locked onto her wounds with that same look of anger and pain. His hand still hovered close to her flesh and Blue had to remind herself he would cause no harm intentionally.

He spoke, voice tightening as the moments passed, "A raptor did this..."

The gashes over her side were singular; unlike the usual three toed slashes you would expect from a Dilophosaurus or other similar carnivores. This meant that the attacker had one extending toe...a raptor trait...

Eyes once more glancing to Blue, Owen grunted and shifted to his feet with a deep huff. His eyes gleamed with a new light and Blue tilted her head slightly before clicking her teeth. This gained his attention, and shifting on her feet the raptor warbled.

They needed to leave the canyon soon...before the pack discovered them. If they were found within the scarred Alpha's territory he would surely not be pleased, and if Blue knew anything about his anger, she wanted to go back to the safety of the village before he had any chance of finding them.

For a fleeting moment her heart hurt, and her instincts requested the presence of the pack, but she growled to herself. They were not her pack; any thought otherwise was a ridiculous fault and needed to be cast out.

She had Owen...he was here with her and that was all she needed.

So, reaching foreword to nudge his shoulder, Blue chittered urgently. She took a stiff step towards the valley; gurgling in approval when his eyes followed her, and she saw a jumble of thoughts cross his face as well as his hands fall loose at his side.

Eventually, he sighed, "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay Blue?"

Blue crooned in reply and purred seeing a smile quiver on his lips. Owen then shifted and stepped her way, then came to her side and nodded, "Let's get home and clean you up."

He glanced back at the canyon, but he no longer appeared ready for battle. He instead followed her now without hesitation; grimacing silently when she lurched foreword in a weak gait.

It would take a long while for her to heal...as Blue was not looking foreword to. That span of time required rest and efficient amounts of food, which she was positive Owen would gladly provide as her hunting abilities would lower further than they previously hung. She was not worried in the least.

Owen could only watch her in agony however.

Ribs could take 3 to 6 weeks to heal, and at the moment time was not on his side. Claire could return the next day and at this moment trying to negotiate with her for more time was a battle waiting to be fought.  
What was he to do? His raptor was wounded by another of her kind and it was possible he was going to leave in 24 hours. Almost every part of him wanted to stay here with her forever and make sure she was safe, but the rational side of him argued and reminded him that was not an option. Blue had to find a pack of her own...that was it.

Even though so far...it seemed the only candidates were inflicting nothing but harm onto her.

His mission was beginning to prove difficult...and knowing that hurt him...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

She was thankful, that the first leg of their hike was relatively easy on her body; the walk through the valley least strenuous on her wounds, even if that difference was only little, and only bought her a little more relief.

Blue was tired, sore, and out of breath, by the time her and Owen reached the far tree line. All she wanted was a comfortable nest and a good nights sleep. Night had fallen and the moon provided a weak light through the canopy of the tree branches above them, whilst the nocturnal hunters and creatures began to stir.

Many times the Compies scurried about around them; in front on the path, to their side in the bushes, and behind them watching with beady glowing eyes reflecting the moonlight. Sometimes they would gather up into small flocks, and Blue would finally break down in an angry snarl that scattered their annoying shrieks and chatters into the distant shadow.

When Owen chuckled at these occurrences, the raptor would glower at him and snort to herself before shifting her attention on the path ahead. She stepped slow now; puffing in short quiet breaths against a constant thrumming pain.

Yes...a nice soft nest sounded wonderful right now...if only she could convince Owen to make her one when they got back.

Her smart raptor mind worked like gears and she was amused at a realization. If she played the cards right, she could have her Alpha wrapped around her claw heeding to her every need.

The time passed agonizingly slow, and Blue was eagerly awaiting their arrival at the village, when she heard the bushes rustle harshly; behind them on the trail they just covered. She at first cast it off as another of the green vermin, but something felt different about it this time...more cunning...silent...

Pausing a moment Blue growled softly and glanced over her shoulder into the night, expecting to see the eerie glowing eyes of her nemesis. She waited to hear its high pitched squawk, but after many moments it never came, and the silence drug on.

Odd...

Chuffing Blue flicked her tail and went back to walking; all the while half focusing her senses to the brush in hopes to again detect the peculiar activity.

Immediately after she stepped on, the bushes vibrated with movement and tiny footsteps met her ears.

They were being followed...by something small and far too stealthy to be one of the careless Compies.

Knowing this was unsettling, but the fact that it was a smaller creature eased Blue's caution. Owen had not yet noticed the disturbance and she imagined, looking over to see him squinting in an effort to see in the night, that he was not capable at this time.

The snap of a twig caused the raptor to flinch, and she chuffed. She was just oversensitive with her wounds; feeling vulnerable behind her pain. If something did come upon them she would be weak in any attempt at defense.

Blue snorted. She had to relax, and keep her sights on the path home. There was nothing to worry about as long as she did not sense a larger carnivore in their vicinity. The green vermin were taunting her, as usual.

For a long while she had to put up with the nagging feeling of being watched, and the occasional sign that still they were being followed. It was concerning when even as the Compies disappeared and left to go terrorize some other poor creature, the unknown stalker remained with them.

Was it truly a Compy? Blue's mind thought this and imagined some horrible unfamiliar creature with fangs and massive claws. Was it some monster of a creature she previously had not known existed? Only days before she just discovered that there were male dinosaurs, and giant raptors. At this point she wasn't sure what was possible.

Blue shook these thoughts, as her eyes lifted and she rejoiced in the sight of the human road ahead in the trees. The village was not far now. Once they got inside the perimeter fence and to the human house, they would be safe from whatever manner of beasts the jungle threw at them.

Turning, urging Owen faster with a chatter, Blue broke through the tree line and stepped out onto the human road. He followed; chuckling softly, "Hold your horses; we're almost there."

Horses? What were...oh never mind.

Blue snorted, and hurried foreword past old vehicles and up to where the village gate awaited them.  
To her horror, from behind she heard the quickened taps of claws running upon the hard surface of the human road. It was still following them. It was running up behind them!

Spinning, grunting in pain, Blue ducked low and fixed sharp golden eyes to the darkness behind them; expecting to come face to face with their stalker. She was ready to lash out and do her best to protect...but...there was nothing.

An odd squawk shot from the shadows, before something dove back into the bushes with a rustle of leaves. Then all went quiet.

Perplexed, Blue lifted her head and felt her lip twitch. What was this thing?  
She turned, and almost chirped in relief when she saw that Owen was now gazing with shock into the trees. He had heard the creature. That meant she wasn't going mad.

Turning to return to his side Blue chittered frantically; quizzing her Alpha in any hope that he knew what was following them. Surely he knew. He knew of the green vermin, and he knew of the Utahraptors. Alpha knew all.

But, Owen pursed his lips, and glanced down at her with a look of worry and confusion that struck her hard. He didn't know...

Frightened by the unknown, Blue decided in that one moment that the safest place was within the village house; now. She wanted in there, where it was quiet and warm, and she could rest without worrying over creatures slinking about in the night. Not of this kind anyways.

The raptor hissed softly, then bumping Owen's arm she promptly turned to head to the gate.

Oh the days, when she and her sisters were locked away safe in their enclosure; closed off from the jungles and the creatures hidden within them. At least her old island home didn't have tiny mysterious vermin skulking about.

Of course, It took them a moment when they arrived at the gate, and found that it had once again been closed. Blue had to force herself to be patient as Owen wrenched it to the side just enough for them to squeeze through. Then, nudging past him the raptor pushed through the space, before turning and keeping her wary eyes on the forest as Owen snorted and followed.

The gate was then closed, and Blue began to relax. They were home finally and able to rest.

Up the worn dirt path, through the weeds and skeletons of old human vehicles, the raptor and man walked towards their building and came to the front porch. Lights shone in the above windows and the front door was barred open by a chunk of wood. Barry was inside; Blue could smell him and hear him moving around.

Forgetting about the little stalker in the darkness, Blue paused at the base of the front deck and watched as Owen moved up ahead of her. Rifle stung again over his shoulder he called out and stepped up through the front door, "Barry? We're back!"

There was a pause, before Barry's voice rose.

"About time. I thought you were eaten."

Blue chittered with Owen's laugh, and looked down to reach up carefully and slowly to the deck's first step. She hissed slightly in pain...but never got further than that, for from the darkness she heard something collide with the chain linking of the perimeter fence; rattling sharply with the scuffle of something pushing over the dirt.

Blue's body froze, and her head shot upwards with a sharp snort. That thing was still following them. Had it fit underneath the fence?

The only thing the raptor knew next was that there were tiny footsteps approaching. Her lips curled and she dropped down off the house deck.  
At this point, with nowhere else to go, Blue was forced to confront the nuisance whom insisted on scaring her out of her scales.

Yes...she had to admit she was scared. Her flesh tingled and her golden eyes darted about in a frantic effort to catch a glimpse of her offender.

She did, when another pair of yellow eyes came to view at the edge of the light cast upon the ground by the nearby window. They were low to the ground, and were fixed on Blue with an intense gaze.

The raptor flinched in reaction, then bent low despite her ribs and hissed harshly as if to dare the creature to attack. This earned a sharp jerk from the hidden creature, before teeth flashed and a small noise rose. Blue expected a noise of aggression...but what came of the creature was a high pitched whine of confusion and fear. With it...a shocking scent.

Slowly, whining, from the shadows a tiny figure stepped. A tiny grey muzzle poked into the light followed by wriggling claws and a fragile grey body with concerned eyes looking up. Blue blinked, then felt a flood and embarrassment and confusion.

A tiny raptor stood before her; the grey hatchling from the canyon pack.  
At the sight of her Blue went still and flicked her tail; realizing that moments before she thought this...'stalker'... was something to fear and avoid. It caused her to chitter softly, and the hatchling lifted its head with a responding chirp.

She certainly looked pleased with herself, as she gazed up at Blue with an awestruck gleam in her eyes and her body shifting with a hidden excitement. Had she snuck out and followed them all this way? Surely her pack wouldn't have missed her being absent...

Oh no...no this was bad!

Eyes widening Blue snorted and shifted. The youngling couldn't be here. The pack would surely come after her, and if they found her in the village...  
No, that would be the end of everything! They would kill Blue and the humans if they found them with their hatchling.

Clicking her teeth in a burst of panic Blue stepped foreword and growled sternly. Her head lowered, and hesitantly, she nudged her snout into the grey raptor's body and pushed her back a bit towards the perimeter.

The hatchling whimpered in confusion and stumbled back before resisting with talons digging into the dirt. But she had to leave; that was it, and Blue kept nudging her whilst growling ever so lightly.  
She looked up for a moment to the young one, and in that moment she saw a change in her eyes. In her nervousness she had failed to see it before, but now it was clear before her, and it caused Blue to freeze.

The hatchling couldn't go out there...it wasn't safe. If she ventured out into the jungle alone at night she wouldn't last an hour before becoming some larger creature's meal.

Blue forgot, that even though she was a raptor, she was just a baby, and her instincts insisted that such things as 'babies' were unable to properly fend for themselves in a dangerous situation. She'd be sending her to her death, and that put her previous thoughts all on hold.

Slowly standing up, Blue snorted and stared down at her new problem with conflict.

Keep the hatchling in the village, and she'd risk both her human's lives and her own. But, send the hatchling out into the jungle...she'd risk her finding her death...and if the pack discovered she was responsible...

Blue shuddered and flicked her tail as the hatchling chirped softly and stepped towards her. Her eyes were wide with admiration and in her throat rose a raspy purr.

Gazing down at this tiny package the adult raptor blinked, and found herself in awe of the little one's physique and innocence.  
She couldn't send her out there...no...obviously the hatchling was fully inclined that she was her hero, and insisted upon staring at her; idolizing her with proud churrs and happy chatters.

Feeling a sense of pride Blue shoved it down with a shake of her head.

The hatchling would have to stay there with them until morning...when that time came Blue could figure out what to do with her then.

As if cued by that confirming thought, Blue felt something rub up against her leg, and she blinked before looking down in shock. The hatchling had snuck closer, and hadbegun to slide across the scale's of her calf; purring endlessly as her tail curled around and her head rubbed in adoring strokes.

Blue sucked in a breath at the scene and felt a surge of affection. But, she reminded herself she must remain strict if she was to cure this youngling of her unhealthy obsession.

She stepped to the side and away, which caused her fan to whine and click her teeth.

As quickly as she had taken to rubbing on her however, the tiny raptor's short attention span drifted to her surroundings, and for the first time since she entered the village she actually noticed the buildings and the odd human vehicles.

She seemed particularly interested in the house near to them and the light falling from its glass windows; tilting her head to one side and gurgling curiously. Blue snorted in amusement, but the hatchling was not preoccupied for long, and what followed soon after disturbed Blue greatly.

Turning, it squawked softly and stood before her; head up and jaws parting in pleading cries that began soft, before growing in intensity until she was chirping and wining constantly. At the sound of it Blue chittered in concern, and bent low to purr in a rising desperate attempt to ask the young one what was ailing her.

But the little one opened her jaws wider, and her cries grew louder until they fell onto Blue's ears with a deep frustrating annoyance.  
What was wrong with her? Was she frightened? Hurt?

Blue wasn't any more familiar with the care or habits of a youngling than she was familiar with the island. A confusion and anxiety filled her; worrying her that her admirer was injured or ill. But a quick lookover revealed that this was not the cause.

The hatchling whined in need, and opened her jaws again with a wag of her tail.

The little thing was asking her for food...that realization hit Blue with a widening of eyes and gentle snort, before she wriggled her claws. Well why did she expect her to have food? She wasn't currently fit for hunting, and never before was she ever required to 'feed' another creature.

Her sisters always caught their own food when they were younger...why couldn't this youngling?

Frustration rising Blue gazed down at the grey hatchling and scolded her with a deep rumble for demanding so harshly. This made the little one whimper and back off with a look of guilt that made Blue regret her sternness.

She and her sisters were fed by Owen when they were younger...live rats set loose into their cage or cuts of beef...

Her instincts scolded herself in that moment. Shame on her for expecting such a vulnerable and helpless little creature to provide for herself with no experience or strengths of any kind.

It made Blue look around with a twitch of her lips. What could she find? If she could not hunt what was she to do for her new 'charge'?

Owen...

Remembering her Alpha, and the care he gave her as a youngling, Blue turned to look back to the house's front deck and the light spilling through from its still open doorway. She could sense Owen and Barry's voices at the edge of her hearing, and she snorted.

Looking back to the hatchling she crooned in reassurance and nodded for her to follow. The little one chirped, and when Blue shifted on her legs she came willingly.

Over to the steps she walked; grimacing from the state of her body yet purring ever so often to keep the hatchling close at her side.  
They went up the stairs, and towards the door before poking their heads past the frame and into the main room.

The hatchling was frightened by what she saw, and Blue glanced downwards when she proceeded to hide behind her leg. She gurgled gently just before a human voice rose from ahead.

"Hey Blue. Come on in and we can take a look at ya."

It was Owen; stepping foreword towards his raptor with a strong smile and wave of his hand as he sat on the couch at one end of the room. Barry stood not far off and was currently setting multiple off glowing objects in key places of the room so that their light fully illuminated the place.  
From within Blue could see a flickering flame, and she tilted her head.

Propane lanterns. She could smell the gas even from within their tiny containers, which caused her to snort softly before she turned to chitter to Owen.  
He had not noticed the youngling yet...

When Blue moved away, the tiny raptor whined sharply and went wide eyed as it shot a glance to the odd pale skinned creatures before leaping again to her protector's side and taking cover behind her leg. This caused Blue to chuff, and she turned to kneel down and gently grab the youngling by her tail.

The hatchling now hanging upside down from in the grasp of her careful teeth, squirming in fear, Blue turned and stepped up to Owen with hopeful eyes.  
He was Alpha, he had to accept the little one's presence and help her.

It was his duty...he had to...if they were to survive the canyon pack's wrath.

Owen was holding an odd metal jar, which he unscrewed the lid without looking up and nodded, "You'll have to hold still for this, Blue. It might hurt but I promise it'll help."

She smelled an odd scent waft from the container, and her nostrils wrinkled, before the raptor snorted urgently and held the hatchling out to her human as if to hand her off to him.

Owen looked up finally, and Blue swore his eyes about fell from his skull when they widened at the sight of the little raptor. A gasp escaped him and the metal container fell into his lap, as the hatchling in turn whined loudly and tried to escape Blue's hold.

Blue growled softly, and her charge swung a little before going still. Her golden eyes were full of uncertainty and she stared at Owen as if he were some giant monster.

Owen stared back at her as though he had seen a Tyrannosaur.

Eventually, he spoke, "Barry...come look at this."

His voice was full of surprise and awe, and Blue was relieved to see his expression relax into one of equal curiosity.  
Barry looked up from where he was, and blinked in shock of what she was currently carrying.

The hatchling whimpered, and Blue snorted to her Alpha before again holding her out to him in dismay.

He was Alpha. Do something!


	13. Chapter 13 - One Lone Star

**Hello peeps. :) Books here for Chapter 13!**

 **Wanted to just get this finished and up there, so that I could get us all to the excitement. It's coming and oh boy I'm anxious to show it all to you.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope they continued to come and I hope you all continue to like what I whip out. :)**

 **Enjoy, Chapter 13!**

* * *

 **J** **urassic World: "Why So Blue?"  
**  
 **Chapter 13**

 **"One Lone Star"**

* * *

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

She was growing tired of this. Why couldn't they just get over it and help her? Yes, it was a hatchling. Was that any reason to sit and fuss?

Blue stood impatiently in the middle of the room; the grey hatchling still dangling from her mouth by her tail as Owen and Barry stood before them. Her eyes smoldered with frustration and her tail whipped back and forth as her humans busied themselves with endless questions.

Owen, currently looking down at her and the youngling with a curious smile, annoyed her the most. He was supposed to help her, and all he could do was sit and stare like a stricken Gallimimus.

So, reaching the end of her patience Blue hissed loudly before bending down and gently setting the hatchling onto the floor. The little one tried to squawk and hide behind her, but she nudged it foreword, then looked up and snapped her jaws in an effort to grab her Alpha's attention.

Both him and Barry flinched, and Blue released a heavy breath that she soon regretted when it put strain on her broken ribs. But she hissed again, and flicked her snout to her tiny admirer.

If she had to strike the situation into these male's heads, she would. The youngling was hungry and Blue was intent on making sure she was cared for properly. That required guidance from Owen, and she would have it.

Slowly, reacting to her small outburst, Owen sucked in a breath and gave Barry a slight glance. But he shifted, and nodded slowly, "What do you want?"

Now...this was the hard part. Sometimes she wished her Alpha could understand her; it would solve so many problems between them.

Blue chuffed in exasperation, and looked down to the hatchling whom now huddled on the floor as if it would hide her from the human creatures. Purring in encouragement Blue wriggled her claws, and moved her gaze to the nearby edges of the room.

It seemed while they were gone, Barry had moved the kitchen table out into the main room, and had organized their entire collection of supplies out onto its surface. Odd little plastic containers, human guns, more of the odd propane canisters for lantern refills, and...

Blue's nostrils quivered, when she caught the sent of dried meat similar to what she remembered of Barry's jerky bag. The familiar smell was tantalizing, but at the moment Blue was only concerned with the feeding of her new charge.

So, moving towards the table Blue churred at the sight of the hatchling following close underneath her. She avoided her feet but took great care in hiding within her shadow. Blue was also cautious as to not tread upon her.

As she approached the table, Owen and Barry frowned and Owen spoke up, "Blue?"

The raptor ignored them and came to a stop with her head just above the tabletop. Her nostrils quivered and her eyes darted about before landing upon an odd brown package. At one point of time it had been sealed, but one end had been ripped open, and inside it she could see a chunk of odd dried meat.  
It would be a bit tough, and it didn't smell nearly as bearable as Barry's jerky, but what else was she going to find at this point for the hatchling?

She was so close to leaning over and snatching it into her jaws, when there was a shuffle of feet and a quick gasp, "She's after the MREs."

"Barry, don't. You know how this will end."

Blue wasn't about to give it any thought, until from the corner of her eye a hand shot out, and she jumped back with a shocked snarl in reaction. Out of reflex her teeth snapped, and she heard the sharp sound of ripping clothing before tasting a chunk of it in her mouth. The hand continued to push foreword, and when she looked up she found that Barry had jumped in and snatched the food bag out of her reach.

That selfish little human!

Hissing sharply Blue flashed her teeth and Barry stepped back, "I'll not have you take our food from us! Go get your own!"

He was using his stern Alpha voice, but Blue glowered to him. He was no Alpha; why couldn't he get that into his tiny human brain?

As far as Blue knew, an Omega of their little pack had challenged its Beta once again for food, and any resisting dominance of that kind was to be dealt with. Barry was getting braver with her the more she was around...and she wasn't liking it.

Rising up as far as she could whilst not stressing her wounds, Blue bared her teeth and snarled in an accepting challenge; snapping her tail back and forth as the hatchling watched at her feet. Her little eyes were lifted in shock and she chirped in curiosity.

It appeared as though this raptor ruled over the soft fleshed creature that stood defiantly before them...but how? It was clearly not raptor.

Confused and putting her young brain to the max the tiny hatchling saw a look of concern cross the challenger's face, and she chittered in amusement.  
Her guardian, as she was calling her since saved from the big raptor, was strong...strong like her pack's elders and Alpha.

The hatchling was very pleased at this; looking onto Blue's confrontation with admiration.

Blue otherwise did not notice her charge's growing interest, and kept her attention on Barry. He appeared tense; good, maybe she was finally getting somewhere with him.

But suddenly from behind, a stern voice lifted. Not quite a shout but not a whisper either.

"Blue, back off!"

It was Alpha Owen...

Shocked by his interference, Blue snapped her teeth shut and turned her gaze to see that he was not far off from her side. His eyebrows were lowered and his lips pursed into a firm line as he stared right back into her eyes. That was his Alpha glare; one Blue knew meant he wasn't pleased.

Reluctantly, hissing one last time to Barry, Blue stood down and chittered to her Alpha.  
Surely he saw that Barry was trying far too hard to best her. Surely he knew that her job as Beta was to help keep the pack in line.

Okay...so maybe she wasn't as hard on Barry before, but back then he was a caretaker and giver of comforting pats and strokes in the holding chutes. Now he was true pack, and pack members who challenge the Beta were to be disciplined as she had once disciplined her sisters when they challenged her.

But Owen continued to glare sternly, and Blue bowed her head in submission amidst a sharp mutter of growls and clicks.

The hatchling beneath her was equally bewildered.

Her guardian, was higher over the dark skinned creature, yet the pale skinned male commanded her with dominance and no fear.  
He commanded her as an Alpha, and hatchling realized, and again her brain shot out a hundred questions.

Why was this weaker creature Alpha over her guardian? He had no claws or fangs...and from the appearance of his body he was not nearly as strong.

Yet her guardian backed off from the challenge, and the hatchling remembered not to question the pale one's command despite the unease it gave her.

Meanwhile, Owen looked away from Blue to his friend, and crossed his arms, "You're pushing your luck with her, you know that right?"

Barry busied himself by locking all the MRE packages into metal containers; replying sharply, "So you let her eat our food? And then what? Who knows how long it could take Claire to get back with the pilot."

Owen nodded, "It's not like there aren't options for food on this island."

Barry looked up, and stated flatly; face unmoving with confidence of his reply, "I'm not eating dinosaur."

"Oh come on. It tastes like chicken."

There was no answer that time, and Barry finished with putting everything away before fixing his eyes onto Blue. She looked straight back at him, and curled her lips making him take in a deep sighing breath of defeat.

"There's a dead Compy out by the warehouse...I could get it for her."

Owen blinked, and Blue tilted her head in curiosity.

"A dead Compy?"

Barry just nodded before grabbing a lantern and heading for the front door, "It tried taking a chunk out of my leg while I was working today. I attempted to scare it off but the little thing was persistent...so what was I to do?"

Blue followed him with her eyes as he ventured out into the night, before flashing to Owen and giving him a short chirp of annoyance.

The man glanced to her and huffed, "Don't look at me like that; you know what you did wrong."

The raptor chuffed back in retaliation. Nothing she did in that moment was wrong; disciplining a challenging pack member was required of her and she listened to that requirement.

She was going to 'argue' with her Alpha further, when footsteps sounded on the front deck and the smell of death wafted into her nostrils. It smelled incredibly familiar and caused Blue to stiffen before turning.

Barry entered the front door holding a limp form; extending out in front of him like a person holds a dead rat after finding it in the mouse trap. His face was less than amused and he walked up to Blue with a short snort, "Here...relatively fresh."

To her utter amazement, it was one of the green vermin. It's blood slowly dripped onto the floor and its body...well...it's body was intact, but it's head was crushed from a heavy strike that most surely brought its end.

Had Barry killed this creature? How! How could a human such as him defeat a vermin while she could not?

Blue growled softly and glared up at him in outrage, amidst a light thankfulness that he had thought to give her the dainty meal.

As she looked down at it her stomach churned, and her eyes distanced with a lick of her chops.  
How did the Compies taste, she wondered. She'd finally be able to find out-

Blue was about to snatch the little meal from the man's hand, when she remembered why she was truly searching for food. Her head lowered and she found that the hatchling was still hiding beneath her; little golden eyes fixated onto the Compy carcass as if she had not seen meat in years. Her lips quivered and her body was tense...

Hatchlings must eat often in the day, Blue assumed with a gentle sigh. She was hungry and she was to be fed first above anyone else; that's what her instinct demanded of her.

So, kneeling down, Blue gently grabbed the hatchling in her teeth and ignored her cry of shock. Pulling her foreword she set her before Barry, and purred whilst she nudged her to stay put.

Barry and Owen smiled, and Owen reached out for the Compy, "Here."

Once he held it in his hands, not minding the blood, the man bent down to the hatchling's level and spoke soothingly, "She can learn we're a good thing...positive reinforcement."

The petite raptor cowered at his slow approach and considered running back to Blue, but her tiny nostrils were flaring with the scent of the Compy's flesh and blood now just a foot away. Her eyes flickered between Owen and the meal and her claws wriggled in confliction.

The Compy, wasn't much smaller than her. It would serve her better than it would to Blue.

For another moment she stared up at Owen before daring herself to inch foreword in little shuffles. Blue purred in reassurance and the hatchling made sure to glance back at her, but she was still frightened; sides heaving in quickened breaths that fluttered whenever Owen shifted.

He held the Compy out further and purred, "It's alright little one..."

The Compy was so close...and the pale creature was speaking in foreign yet gentle tones. It confused the hatchling greatly but her stomach had the majority of the opinion.

Anything that provided food to her; her mother, her Alpha, and the elders were all things of comfort and safety...

Maybe these soft fleshed creatures weren't so bad...

Blue watched in silence from above, and chuffed softly when the youngling took a final step foreword and lunged out to snatch at the meat in Owen's hands with a sharp coo.

He laughed, and she grumbled.

She would have to wait for another day to try a Compy...

* * *

 **~...~**

* * *

Slowly, the night passed, and Blue began to achieve her wish of quiet and relaxation to recover from her wounds.

One of the lanterns had been moved to the middle of the room, and all now lounged around it with varied lengths of exhaustion and comfort.

Owen and Barry were currently sitting on the couch; fussing endlessly over the appearance of the young hatchling and where she came from.

At Owen's feet, gnawing on a leftover bone from her meal, the hatchling purred gently and was quite content cuddling up against the human's boots. Her yellow eyes often strayed to Blue and she would give her a happy coo.

And Blue? She was currently laid out on her side before the light of the lantern; upper portion of her body spread across a couch cushion Owen had so kindly set out for her. It smelled musty and had a large buildup of dust...but it was softer than the wood floors, and gave the raptor some comfort from her injuries, along with an application of an odd smelly substance Owen insisted he put on her; calling it "Salve". But she did not know this word.

Eyes gazing about lazily the female yawned and half listened to the human's banter.

"There's no chance it might be Blue's?"

It was Barry, and at the sound of that assumption Blue shot her head up and blinked. She may not have understood the human words well but she heard what he implied within his tone.  
Her lips twitched, and she snorted with such a severity that it caused the hatchling to flinch.

How could they even assume this youngling was hers? She had never seen it before...much less did she know exactly where hatchlings came from.  
All she remembered from her own coming into this world, was that she was trapped in a dark prison; no light or breath of air available to her until she was overcome by the undeniable need for freedom from her tiny black world, and she broke free amidst crumbling eggshell and a slimy substance.

Now that she recalled the moment she realized how incredibly odd it was, but her instincts insisted it was completely natural and necessary. Before her release from the egg...she didn't know for sure.

Reacting to her sharp snort Owen shook his head, "I don't think that's an option we even need to consider. The hatchling's much too old for her to have been born within these two days..."

"So she found her and adopted her then?"

Again Owen shook his head, "I don't think it's like that..."

Blue chuffed softly, and lowered her head back down to her cushion before resituating herself.  
This hatchling wasn't hers. Her mother was waiting for her with the pack and even though the humans didn't know it, she would soon be returned...Then she wouldn't be their problem anymore.

Thinking that, Blue looked over at the youngling and blinked.  
Why, if returning the hatchling meant their safety, did she feel pain?

Was it because of the admiration the young one gave her? The acceptance?

Maybe...

Flicking her tail, Blue chuffed and looked up when Owen smiled down at the raptor beside his feet.

"So what should we call her? 'The hatchling' seems a bit...underrated."

Hearing his voice the little one dropped her bone and looked up at him; clicking her teeth gently and purring under his gaze.  
The way she lay, her right hip and thigh was turned up into clear sight, and the small white birthmark there caught the human's attention.

Tilting his head Owen raised one eyebrow at the four extending corners and crisp white color. Like a star...

When the hatchling chirped he chuckled softly, "We'll name her Star, for her mark."

Blue watched this from her seat, and purred ever so softly in approval as she knew what the human word 'Star' meant. It was the name of the tiny lights that appear in the night sky...and really...what better name could there be for the young energetic hatchling?

Star, unaware of her new title, flicked her tail and stared at Owen for a moment before turning to Blue and chittering happily. Despite being separated from her parents and pack she was incredibly comfortable, and set to gnaw on her bone until there was nothing left.

The moment was quiet and relaxed, until Owen nodded and slapped his knee, "I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow. Claire should be arriving with the helicopter and we've got some things to settle."

Barry smirked, "You're really gonna tell her you need to stay?"

"Yes...do me a favor and pray she doesn't behead me."

The humans laughed weakly and got to their feet, which caused Star to look up and chirp in confusion and concern.  
Where were the soft fleshed ones going? Were they leaving them?

She called after them as they moved up to grab the lantern from the floor and blew it out, then proceeded to grab small bags containing what Blue assumed was human bedding. Owen would have used his the night before, if she hadn't dragged him off and trapped him in the back room.

Sighing, Blue laid her head down onto her cushion and glanced upwards when a soft whine rose from the nearby hatchling. Star was roaming about now between Owen and Barry's legs; whining and tilting her head up with a concerned gaze. When they didn't react, her cries heightened to sharp chitters and Blue chuffed softly.

From her spot on the floor, she watched the humans move off to get themselves set up for the night. Star tried to follow them, but once they had left for the back rooms she came to a still and crooned. Her head lowered, and her tail drooped, before her eyes glanced about.

She was just a youngling in a strange place, required to sleep on her own for probably the first time in her life...  
Blue remembered the distress and sadness she felt when she had to sleep by herself for the first time; curling up in a ball alone in the raptor enclosure. It was cold, dark, and lonely amidst a feeling of being incredibly vulnerable.

Star made a once over of the room before laying her eyes upon the wounded raptor on the floor. Blue could see a flash of contemplation and curiosity, as her tiny tail whipped back and forth.  
She appeared as though to consider approaching her, but after a moment it seemed she decided against it and looked away to find her own spot on the cold floor.

Blue snorted as she began to move off, which caught Star's attention and drew her eyes upwards once again with hope.

Surely it would not hurt...if the hatchling slept with her for one night. A part of her was beginning to ask for the company just as it had the night she forced Alpha to stay with her.  
But this little one would not have to be forced; Blue knew that as she was held under her expecting gaze.

So, shifting with a slight pain, Blue lifted her head and extended one leg out away from her side so that there was a small space between her thigh and her belly. It would be a little tight, but a warm place for such a creature as a hatchling seeking comfort.  
After that was finished and the pain in her rips died, Blue turned to the hatchling and called to her with a whisper like purr then flicked her muzzle to her side.

Star, blinked, before chittering softly in response and striding foreword without a single moment of consideration or hesitation. She was at her side; looking up at her guardian with a bright gaze of what Blue could only interpret was...affection...

Blue then made way, when Star eased ever so carefully over her leg before finding the nook at her side and walking a little circle within it. Her tail and nose brushed against Blue's scales in sensations of gentle touch, then she eased down and curled into a ball to give a stronger yet warm presence.

For a moment she seemed to inspect the soft properties of the cushion she now lay upon; curling up into a ball till her tail tip touched her nose. Her eyes fixed on Blue and her chest shook with a continuous quiet purr.

Blue purred back, and shifted slightly before resting her head near her side so that she could keep an eye on the hatchling if she needed to. A sigh escaped her and she locked gazes with the smaller raptor for a long moment, before Star reached out with her neck and dared to gently lick her guardian across the muzzle.

The action surprised Blue and her golden eyes widened. Then, with a pleased rumble in return, she reached foreword to gently prod Star until she lay pressed up against the warm of her scales; careful to keep her away from her ribcage. Star purred loudly at this, then settled down and closed her eyes to drift off into the world of sleep.

As Blue went to do the same she took a moment to gaze at the hatchling. She felt an odd...satisfaction within herself...as well as the slow onset of affection returned to Star.

As Blue's eyes slowly closed she flicked her tail.

The hatchlings were a mystery for her as to where they came from...but were proving to be a creature that provided much affection and the feeling of duty to their caretaker.

Did Star truly have to leave?

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

The darkness was welcoming...quiet...void of any hurtful dreams and nightmares.

That is, until her peace was shattered by a shrill hunting cry, followed by scuffling and the returning cry of fear and pain from a prey animal.

Confused, Blue grumbled and shifted from on top of her cushion, then opened one eye and blinked against the passing flash of brown and grey. Another sharp cry filled the room, and again there was a scuffling before there came a frightened cry...rodent...now that Blue could hear it clearly.

Sitting up the female raptor yawned heavily and blinked past her sleepiness to discover it was already morning; the sun's light reaching in from the foreword windows of the house. Her side protested in pain but it was not as sharp as the night before.

Suddenly, as Blue fully awoke, movement from beside her drew her attention to one of the boxes of light cast upon the floor from the window. There, she saw a tiny raptor that took her a moment to recognize and remember, and...

Blue tilted her head, and chittered in surprise at the sight of a rat; a very large rat not much smaller than Star herself. It was running about on scrabbling as the hatchling gave chase, and gave a particularly ugly hiss when she managed to latch her teeth onto the length of its tail. It then broke away, and the two circled the room once again.

Surprised by the miniature hunt Blue situated herself on her cushion and took to watching the show; clicking her teeth when Star made a rather impressive leap at her prey, or growling softly when the rat managed to scurry out of the way. Often it tried to run for the walls or back rooms where it might earn its escape, but Star was faster in her turns, and kept to herding the rodent towards the middle of the room where it could not hide.

Obviously...instinct was strong in this young one. Blue knew she wasn't nearly old enough to go out on any real hunts, but taking down such things as rodents and insects...obviously she was capable of that.

Blue snorted softly in amusement of the night before. If the little one was so capable she made quite the effort to get Blue to coddle over her.

But keeping quiet, the older raptor continued to watch her entertainment with an onset of pride at each lunge, swipe of the claws, and nip of the teeth.  
Star was doing well...but never getting much closer to the kill strike than a few light attacks.

After a few moments she appeared to grow tired, and the rat was gaining in distance...no...Blue would not let her fail.

She remembered her first few hunts...when she was old enough to handle smaller creatures and took to learning the techniques to taking their lives. Blue remembered the struggles and the failures, but she also remembered that first victory...the satisfaction of feeling flesh tear beneath her claws and smell the scent of blood on the air.

Blue didn't know if this was Star's first 'hunt', but she wanted her to succeed and feel that satisfaction.

So waiting for the opportune moment when the rat chose to pass by close to her, the raptor curled her lips, and lifted her tail with lightning movement. She struck out with it, and felt it crack against the rodent's side; tossing it to the floor from the impact.

Dazed, the little creature cried out loudly in horror and scrambled to get to its feet, but giving her the chance she needed Star was upon it within seconds.

Pleased with herself, Blue heard the snap of fragile bones as the hatchling latched her tiny jaws around the rat's head and proceeded to shake it harshly; struggling a bit due to the prey's comparative size. But the rodent writhed, life blood poured from the neck, and then all went still.

For a moment Star held it in her mouth making sure it was indeed dead. Her tail whipped back and forth and Blue could hear her small attempts at snarling and growling in fierce aggression. They came out as little gurgles and rasping vocalizations, but the little one was proud of herself.

Pulling away, blood coating her lips, Star's yellow eyes gleamed in victory that made Blue arch her neck.

Calling the youngling, she praised her with proud croons congratulating her for the kill. Star responded with sharp chitters, then proceeded to inspect her meal with great excitement. Her tail began to whip back and forth which caused Blue to chuff in amusement...but the sound hung in her throat, and her eyes lost their luster.

This couldn't remain...she couldn't have this again...

Blue remembered her duty with the hatchling and what she needed to do for her safety. Star had to be returned to her pack as soon as possible; that morning if they could help it. Part of her protested but she shook it off and flicked her tail.

Star was not hers to keep, no matter how much she was beginning to enjoy her company.

Knowing this, Blue chuffed heavily and shook her head a bit, before shifting on her cushion so that her legs could get underneath herself. Her ribs protested but she just grit against them and strained to bring herself to her feet.

Looking up Star chirped curiously and licked the blood from her lips, and Blue responded with a flick of her muzzle to the rat. She needed to finish her meal, before they started their journey over to the prey valley and on to the pack canyon.  
Star blinked at first, but young mind unable to grasp the situation right away she purred softly and turned to again rip at her carcass. The mess was everywhere now but surely Owen would not mind it.

Remembering Owen, Blue glanced to the kitchen and the back rooms. She couldn't leave without him...not after what happened...

But how could he possibly understand what she was to do? How was she sure he'd be safe from the pack if he did come with them?

Blue's mind told her these doubts. If she hadn't seen his fiercest anger before, she would surely see it when he found out she went out again by herself.  
Again, Star was her priority, and she had to take care of her before anything.

Turning Blue crooned softly in a call for Star to come to her side. Her tiny head shot up from her meat, and she chirped happily before bounding foreword and beside her guardian. She glanced about with alert eyes and she chittered as if to ask what they were about to do next.

Blue churred in reassurance and made her way to the front doorway to -hopefully- find a way to open it and head out for their destination.

She came before it with thought in her eyes; gazing down at the round metal knob and clicking her teeth sharply. Blue had seen Owen use it to open the house entrance, by grabbing it with his hand and twisting it...

Slowly, almost hesitant Blue lifted one forearm mimicking the memory of his movements and awkwardly latching her claws over the knob. They made a soft scratching sound against the metal and they slipped, but the raptor gave a short unsure twist and tilted her head with hope.

She blinked in amazement, when a click sounded, and the door shifted before popping open in towards her. The sun shone through the crack and a whisper breeze eased into the room.

Pleased with her own craftiness Blue heard Star jump a bit in surprise and her own happiness surged. Her tail flicked and she was about to ease the door open with her muzzle...when she was stopped.

Her senses flared, and forced her body to a still as her eyes widened in confusion.

Her nostrils quivered and her talons wriggled in a sudden rise of shock and familiarity. A sound...low at first...was rising gradually up to catch her attention and hold it in a death grip. It was a rumble like thunder yet there was no storm.

As it came closer Blue blinked, and flashed her head around to call into the house with a loud cry. It was the low beat of a human vehicle, a flying machine; one that Owen called a 'Helicopter".

Even after her urgent cry, the roar of the engine entered the house and filled it through every room; causing a ruckus in the back from feet on the floor and voices calling out.

"Is that what I think it is?"

A second later Owen shot into the main room, wearing his attire from the day before, and eased past the raptors to hurry out onto the front deck. His eyes trained up to the sky and Blue tilted her head when he nodded.

"It's Claire! She's coming in from the north."

More shuffling came to ear and Barry joined them, "Where is she landing?"

The village wasn't clear enough for a landing, but if they could find a place relatively flat and free of obstructions...

There was another pause, then Owen looked down, "Looks like they've found a spot just to the east of here. We need to go meet them before Claire tries to come find us herself."

Blinking, unable to catch all that they were saying, Blue glanced to the sky and saw a black form soar over the village; the rumbling going quiet as it gained distance and began to descend a little ways off from them. She felt movement beneath her, and in looking down found that Star was hiding between her legs. once again; shaking a bit with anxiety. A quick croon reassured the little one but she was reluctant to come out into the open so long as that thing was roaring overhead.

Barry glanced inside and nodded, "We should gather the supplies."

"No, leave them. If I've got any shot at convincing Claire I need more time, we'll need to delay as long as we can manage."

Owen's reply was unusually sharp, which caused Blue to snort.

She needed to be leaving and getting Star back to her pack...not fussing over the human Claire. If she was an adult, why did she require so much attention from Owen and others of her kind?...and why was Owen so tense?

It wouldn't really surprise her...if most of Owen's tension came from that woman. Blue didn't know why but imagining Claire with her Alpha, she felt that tension within herself...

The raptor's lip twitched, then she glanced down at Star and chittered with a heavy breath.

They would be going soon...right after they tend to Claire.


	14. Chapter 14 - This Isn't Goodbye

**Helo peeps, Books here with Chapter 14!**

 **All I ask on this update, is that you please let me know what you thought. I worked extremely hard on it and I'm anxious to see if I did good by it, so please, reviews are appreciated with any criticism you might have!**

 **I would like to thank my friend "Wild Hearts Warrior of the Pin" for taking her time to read my story. :) I appreciate it.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 14**

 **"This Isn't Goodbye"**

* * *

"Owen! You lying pile of dinosaur dung!"

Here we go...

Claire strode away from the helicopter like a raging storm; face contorting with such anger that Blue curled her lips and turned her head to the side. Her voice was loud, and directed to Owen full heartedly.

The woman hadn't much hesitation, after they had taken an hour to hike out and find them in a nearby clearing. The second they had broken through the tree line Claire had jumped out of the helicopter. Her hands were curled into fists and her body was tight with aggression as she stomped up to Owen and very nearly growled in his face.

Owen, keeping a straight expression, chuckled, "You really didn't expect me to let you stay, did you? And I know you're angry but that's no reason to come in and explode."

His girlfriend pursed her lips and huffed, "I expected you to actually care and let me do as I wished. And _yes_! I think this is a very good time to be angry don't you think? You tricked me!"

She was wearing some sad attempt of green outdoor safari gear to what Owen suspected, 'look the part'. Every time he looked at her his lips twisted and he chuckled; thankful she had at least chosen to let the safari hat go.

"If I let you do as you wished out here you'd be killed within 24 hours."

Claire went wide eyed, then crossed her arms, "I would not!"

Her defiant and challenging tone made Blue shift uneasily, and she muffled a low hiss. This female was flaunting her dominance before the Alpha and treating him as though he were nothing but an Omega. She may have had what the humans called a..."Relationship", with Owen, but that did not give her the right to insult him and his rank.

Trying to ignore the argument, Blue snorted and looked down to her feet, where Star had taken to hiding once again behind her legs in anxious fear. With big eyes she gazed over at the helicopter and it's slowing propellers, then flinched when Claire flung her arms up amidst a strong shout.

"I wanted to help! You have any idea how much I worried back on the mainland?"

Owen raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief. He seemed half amused, and half annoyed by his girlfriend's temper tantrum. He was trying to stay cool about it all but the more she talked the more he shifted and his face distorted.

"Worry? You? No..."

The woman before him grit her teeth, but muttered, "I can't believe you; always running about like you're the boss of everything. Just because you were some big wig Alpha in the raptor world doesn't mean you can treat other _people_ like peasants!"

Blue snorted, and Owen's voice rose a bit in tension and a strike of confidence, "Well as Alpha to my _raptor_ , I have my duties, so I'm not going back to the mainland just yet."

Claire paused a moment, then stuttered, "What? Why?"

"Blue hasn't settled in yet; I have to make-"

"Make sure she's safe, yatta yatta yatta! You can't camp out here like it's some tropical getaway until Blue finds her place. Owen, are you insane?"

The man stiffened, and looking away from his girlfriend he cast a glance to Blue. A silent Barry also stood nearby; knowing better than to interfere upon the argument and get himself caught up in the crossfire.

Without saying a word to Claire, knowing he wouldn't get her to calm down any time soon, Owen turned on his heels and simply strode off away from her. He nodded shortly, and waved an arm to Blue, "Come on...let's get back to the village."

Claire stuttered heavily and as he then passed Barry, Owen made a muttering growl.

"Women!"

Barry could only grimace heavily, and as his friend walked away he turned to Claire with a low voice.

"You bring any supplies?"

He earned a sharp reply that caused him to blink and back off.

"Of course not. As far as I was concerned I was coming back to get you idiots off this island!"

Claire flung her arms again in a fit and Blue curled her lips. Her eyes lingered on her for a moment, before she turned and chittered sharply for Star to follow as she headed off after Owen. She didn't want to be near Claire's shouting any longer, and Star seemed glad to get away from it as she chirped loudly in agreement.

At the fall of the park Blue was jealous of the woman's affiliation with Owen; jealous of how she clouded her Alpha's judgement and changed something about him. The -as the humans called it- "Relationship", was sudden beginning and felt as though it were a spur of the moment. From the tension between the two now...Blue wondered if that moment was dying.

All she knew was that she had attacked Claire once before, and if she continued to challenge her Alpha in such a harsh way, she might consider it once again.

Choosing to keep her attention on other more appealing subjects, the raptor strode along after Owen's trail into the thick jungle with Star close in tow. The hatchling was calming with distance from the helicopter, and that soon gave way to her bubbling excitement.

Darting about, jumping at insects and crying out in play challenges much as she had done to the rat that morning, Star raced through the brush on the trail and chirped constantly to Blue, whom tried her best to keep her eyes on her. With a hitched gait she fought to keep up and constantly had to call Star back with a sharp chitter whenever she chose to stray off the trail.

The little one's bravery and confidence had risen since her kill that day...and if she wasn't careful it was going to get them into danger. They could be heard by other carnivores, or Star could wander off and get herself lost.

Once, the hatchling made a daring leap for a bird she flushed from the bushes; launching herself off a log with jaws open in preparation to snap over its tail feathers. She was inches away...closer...closer...

It was then that the bird realized the danger it was in, and dove away with a sharp shriek and flap of its wings to steal Star's one chance of a strike. She yelped, but she had reached the end of her jump, and came crashing to a heap on the ground when she didn't stick the landing. It through up a chorus like laughter in the trees above; birds fluttering about taunting the failed hunter before dispersing and going quiet once again.

Blue saw all of this, and tilting her head she fixed a stern eye on Star whom now struggled to pick herself up off her belly. She gurgled in disappointment and glared about as if the world were out to get her, which only brought Blue's frustration into amusement.

One misfortune was no reason to get angry.

So, flicking her tail and moving to the young one's side Blue stooped down until her head hovered beside her; snorting when Star looked up and whined as if to tell of her woes and receive pity. She tried to get herself up but it seemed her long limbs created an awkwardness, making her further growl in frustration.

A moment passed as Blue watched her struggle, before she finally gave in and by grabbing her tail in her teeth, showed her the pity she desired. She lifted her up onto her feet, then nudged her sternly. At first Star didn't respond so she nudged with more severity and an added a scolding snort.

Eventually Star brought her eyes up. Seeing the look in her guardian's eyes she clicked her teeth, paused, then looked away with a defeated chitter and flick of her tail.

Alright. Now that everything was sorted out.

Lifting her head with a nod of short approval Blue turned back to the trail; pleased when Star exhaled and followed obediently. She wasn't going to be easy on the young one. It was her job to keep things in line and out here was no place for a hatchling to become rambunctious.

Of course, Blue never had to worry about such vulnerability when she was young and in the safety of her enclosure, but she knew it wasn't the same in the open jungle.

It was becoming easier to care for Star, she had to admit. The more time Blue spent with the hatchling the more she remembered her time as a youngling herself; mainly the trouble she got herself into and the scolding from Owen.

He was with them more back then...when they were smaller and more dependent of him. Not as lethal and challenging commands like rebel teenagers.

Protection was key, her mind told her. Protect the young, comfort them when they fall, and praise good behavior whilst disciplining the bad.  
Feed them often, was also a coming realization to Blue as Star gazed about with hunger again in her eyes. Her body was alert and so far she was keeping close to her, but in a few moments...

Blue chirped sharply to catch Star's attention, before again turning to the trail and walking on. She was calm; eyes drifting about in an ever present caution that for once was only dim. With Star hurrying along beside her she was without the pain of loneliness, and again she enjoyed that peace.

It was a peace she would hold tight, until she had to return the hatchling to her pack. It wasn't a task she was looking forward to and the thought of being away from her own kind once again pained her.

Blue's thoughts lingered there, until from ahead a voice rose and her eyes lifted with warm relief.

"Hey Blue, finally decide to catch up?"

It was Owen; waiting for them on the trail with arms crossed and a weak smile on his face, despite his earlier argument with Claire. At the sight of him Blue gurgled softly and moved closer, whilst Star followed close and chirped in happy greeting.

Owen smiled at the hatchling, then nodded and stepped forward; Blue responding with a controlled stride to match his own. Her head was high and after a moment she chittered expressing her detest for how Claire treated her Alpha.

The man glanced down at her and sighed, "Sorry for the ruckus back there, girls. Claire's just...I don't know. I don't want to hurt her but sometimes she can be such a control freak."

Blue could sense the tension in his voice, and it made her flick her tail with a snort. Her golden eyes then turned ahead and she lengthened her stride for a moment to avoid kicking Star when she strayed into her path.

Claire didn't understand their bond. She saw a man putting too much effort into caring for his animal, Blue saw a loyal Alpha doing his best to provide for his Beta. They were family now more than anything...not something that the raptor wanted torn apart any time soon, if she could help it.

As they walked, Owen was given a good show from Star, whom insisted upon running about his legs with repeating chirps as she displayed her 'skills' of stalking and pouncing upon helpless insects before eating them with a sickening crunch. Blue's lips twitched, but seeing that her Alpha was amused and he praised the young one with a clap of his hands and a warm tone, she didn't intervene.

At least they weren't birds...or rodents.

It was like that until they came to the village road; Star running about in excitement as Owen laughed and smiled with great happiness. Blue liked seeing that face...he hadn't made it all that much in the later years of their park life. He was more serious back then...more focused on keeping his raptors in line as well as keeping them safe from Ingen.

Blue had never seen him laugh or smile this much; and it all started when he brought her here. It brought a warmth to her that such happiness would be linked to her and Star...

Now that thought darkened things and put a burden upon Blue's shoulders. The youngling was not to be with them permanently...she was not theirs to keep, and bad things were to happen if they did. No matter how enjoyable Star was...she...wait...

Where was Star?

Shaking out of her thoughts and back to the present, Blue realized with heavy shock that it had become silent around them; no chirps, no barks, no scuffling of tiny talons over the pavement of the human road. Star was not running about their feet...and Owen was staring ahead with dark eyes full of curiosity and confusion.

Blue followed his gaze flicking her tail, until she saw a tiny figure standing a few yards away from them in the middle of the road. A tiny grey head was lifted high as it could reach and tiny nostrils quivered harshly. Breaths puffed out with shaking sides and talons gripped into the pavement as sharp yellow eyes darted about with growing energy.

Star glanced around her, testing the air, before releasing a soft chitter of familiarity and happiness. She spun to face Blue and Owen and raced foreword to circle around them amongst a burst of chuffs and warbles.

Blue blinked at this, and Owen frowned keeping his eyes ahead, "You smell anything Blue?"  
He knew something was up...and whatever it was Star was oddly approving of it. Was It a prey animal and she was looking for a hunt? Was it the village and she was excited to return to camp?

Blue snorted. The camp was a distance away yet so that was not it, and on the way in she had not sensed any prey animals larger than a green vermin.  
Her head lifted and the raptor took a shallow breath to analyze the air; hoping to detect whatever the hatchling had detected moments ago and why it threw her into such a fit.

The earthy tone of plant life, the grimy stench of a flock of Compies, the odd aroma of the paved road, and...

Blue blinked, and faltered on a particular scent that caught her attention. Too faint to determine immediately it required a second breath, and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

Dinosaurs, ahead of them near the village. They were not prey animals but they were not the intimidating scent of a Tyrannosaurus. It was familiar...and when Blue finally recognized the smell it struck a chord of horror in her heart despite Star's own happiness. Her eyes show open, and her muscles tightened with a burst of anxiety.

It was Star's pack. They had found the village and were in it at this very moment.

Lips pressing together and twitching heavily, Blue spun her head around to cast a wide look to Owen.  
They couldn't find them with the hatchling...that was precisely what she was trying to avoid when she attempted to return her early that morning, but oh so happy Claire had to interrupt things.

Owen blinked down at her, and Blue shook her head before chittering frantically and turning to fully face him. Her tail swung back and forth and her teeth clicked in a broken attempt to alert him of the danger.

He pursed his lips and glanced over her down the road, "Something's down there."

Yes. Something incredibly dangerous, and _incredibly_ temperamental!

Blue recalled the black scarred Alpha with a small growl and she stepped forward to snort. They had to leave the area, before they were found. The village wasn't safe and this wasn't the way Star needed to be exchanged.

All of her previous plans and strategies were changed because of this...

Struggling to find a solution to their new development, Blue failed to notice movement from her right, as Star walked about with gentle chitters and purrs. The hatchling had grown restless upon realizing her pack was close by and with that restlessness came impatience.

Coming to a boulder on the side of the road, Star jumped up and scrabbled with her talons for a moment before standing up and flicking her tail.  
From her perch she could see a small way into the distance, and a passing breeze fed her the anxiety of once again smelling her pack's scent.

She smelled her mother, the pack elders, and the alpha. Were all of them here looking for her?

Star tilted her head with a faint chirr and wondered how happy they would be to know she found her guardian all by herself. How proud they would be of her for being brave enough to enter the jungle alone.

They hadn't liked Blue at first, when she was in the pack den after the attack, but Star was certain they would love her. She was kind and cared for her….so that meant she was good, right?

So why did she look so frightened, now that she knew the pack was out looking for them? Was she scared of them?

Star chittered and flicked her tail. Her pack wasn't frightening…...sometimes the alpha was a little stern with her but she didn't hold it against him.

So, rising up on her legs with a puff of breath, the hatchling tilted her nose up and wriggled her claws. Her neck arched, then exhaling heavily she released a sharp barking call, followed by a chorus chitters and yelps.

Star was calling to her pack. How proud it made her feel that she was going to reunite with them and show them the odd soft fleshed creatures. They would love Owen.

But as the hatchling turned her head to chirp happily to Blue, expecting approval and praise, she instead found horrified golden eyes fixed down at her.

Blue couldn't believe it….as she looked at Star with bewilderment. She just called to the pack and now…..if they heard it…...

Star gazed up at her expectantly, and the older raptor growled angrily; scolding her sharply. This drew a confused whine from the little one. Her eyes filled with deep thoughts, and Blue realized with a snort that she was trying desperately to understand what she had done wrong.

For a split moment Blue's anger softened and her eyes lost their furious glow.

Star was just a baby, she reminded herself…. she sensed her family nearby and what was she to do but seek their presence? That put a flash of guilt in her heart.

Owen was about to utter a sound, when they were interrupted, by a distant yet soul crushing cry that rose up in a sharp bark. At the sound of it Blue froze, and she made a low whine.

It was an alpha raptor's cry….the pack was coming for them now.

Uneasily Star chittered softly, and Blue glanced back to Owen.  
He wasn't safe here; they would kill him the first chance they got…and her…. oh they would make her death slow in return for luring their youngling away. She was sure of that.

So, Blue shot her eyes to the nearby trees, and chuffed shakily when the click of footsteps over pavement reached her hearing. Rapid chitters and snorts rose and she realized that time was short.

The raptor turned; abruptly leaving Star's side to burst into a run towards Owen with head lowered. Sharper than she intended, it slammed into the man's gut. He then grunted and after a quick shove tumbled backwards into the roadside brush.

When she followed him in, Blue found him lying face first in the dirt; grumbling heavily to himself as she slid in beside him and lowered down onto her belly. He tried to move and speak, but she growled softly and pressed on his back with her forearm and forced him to remain still.

Him going quiet allowed Blue to focus her attention back on the road.

From her new hiding place in the foliage, the raptor saw Star jump from her boulder and squawk sadly; gazing where her guardian had disappeared. She called out to her, and almost appeared ready to venture into the trees herself.

But she went still, and Blue flinched when a loud call rose from ahead; shifting to peer through the leaves as a group of figured raced into view.

The first she saw, was a large black male raptor covered in pale scars. His teeth bared in a warble and his eye shone with heavy relief, but Blue ducked down in unease as if worried his keen eye would pick her out of the shadows.

Star spun, and chirped happily as the male slid to a stop; the pack soon following behind.

The albino elder, the red and black female, the elder male with a missing talon, the grey female with green splotches, the two adolescents, and the sour tempered female with tan scales.

Blue tilted her head, when even from down the road limped the wounded father; his head high and eye bright at the sight of his daughter alive and well ahead of him.

The whole pack had come for her….

She assumed either this was because of their worry for her, or the alpha had been reluctant to separate his pack after what happened to them before.  
He kept them all in one place; together and under his protective gaze.

At first, when the pack arrived, Star bounced about with wild excitement and chittered; rushing to each raptor as they came to a stop and rubbing up along their legs.  
She avoided the grumpy female after a quick growl and snap of her jaws, then moved on to her parents.

They met her with relief; bending down to nuzzle her with their snouts and licking her affectionately. The male moved stiffly but he chittered with his daughter and whipped his tail amidst a click of his teeth.

Blue watched on with a warmth inside and took careful note of the way they coddled the hatchling….how they searched her over for injury and purred as if singing.

Nearby, the alpha male stood with head high and tail arched gracefully. His face was cool yet in his one eye Blue could see a relief set in. She snorted at this…but did not growl.

Owen breathed as the two adolescents rushed up to Star and collided with her; knocking her to the ground with a thunk and cries of play.

"It's her pack…."

Pausing he turned his head to glance up at Blue, "You stole a hatchling from her pack?"

Blue snorted softly and bared her teeth to that accusation. She didn't steal Star; the hatchling followed them from the pack den all on her own accord.  
She wasn't so stupid as to snatch a pack's youngling…..how could he think that?

Owen pulled out from underneath her, but she let him, and watched with a silent tilt of her head as he tried to crawl closer for a better look.

A quick claw hooked through his shirt kept him from going foreword, and he glared before looking back to the group of raptors.

Blue did as well, and almost didn't hear him murmur.

"Kilo….."

Blinking the female looked to her alpha, and he nodded, "The black male…..you can tell he's an alpha by the way he looks out for danger."

So…he was naming them now? What gave him the audacity to name the pack? They did not deserve his names….

But the human pointed a gentle finger on to the albino elder, "Alden."

Then to the elder missing a claw, where he paused a moment in thought.

"Hook…that seems fitting."

Soon the grey and green spotted female became Tango, the black and red mother became Shadow, the wounded father was named Victor, the sour tan female became Lima, the adolescent spotted male was Mike, and the feathered adolescent female became Curare.

Kilo, Alden, Hook, Tango, Shadow, Victor, Lima, Mike, Curare…and little Star. These were the survivors of the Utahraptor attack.

Appalled that her alpha had gone through lengths to name the strange raptors, Blue lowered her head and flicked her tail on the ground; making sure to keep her grumbles lower than the pack could hear.

Her eyes stopped on Star, and her growls shifted to a low whine.

She took joy, in seeing the little one rough house with the other younglings, and her lips twitched in amusement when she latched onto Mike's tail. The male yelped and his sister Tango chittered sharply as if laughing.

Blue enjoyed watching them…as Owen examined their behaviors and actions with alert eyes. He was always interested in these things and Blue could remember him looking with such a gaze onto her and her sisters as they interacted.

He seemed extremely happy….little did Blue know this was because of his quest of finding her a pack of her own.

All had gone quiet and the group had relaxed upon finding their youngling, until Star picked herself up, and glanced into the tree line with a lingering gaze.

Their eyes almost connected, and Blue blinked when she chirped and moved foreword away from her family. She called to her, and Blue tensed.

No…no don't come this way!

The older raptor pressed flat to the ground and held her breath. Star continued to approach, but under the watchful eye of her alpha, she was soon stopped.

Kilo, the scarred male, rushed up with graceful steps and cut the hatchling off; bending down to tilt his head and snort sternly.  
Star reassured him with a purr and glanced around his leg calling out to Blue where she hid.

She was so expectant; waiting with a shine in her eyes for her guardian to appear from the bushes and join her with her family.

Blue kept still, and the hatchling's tail drooped with a confused gurgle, followed by a second cry that made her flinch.

No. Resist…do not give in to her calls no matter their urgency. The pack would attack her if she revealed herself.

Star called again, and the scarred alpha looked to the bushes with confusion. His eye narrowed and his tail flicked, before he snorted heavily and growled.  
Blue realized with horror that he might have her scent…..and this horror only worsened when he took a slow step forward.

Owen whispered beside her, "Go."

The word was abrupt, and blinking the raptor shot her gaze to him. Go? Was he insane?

The man stared out at the pack with an oddly solemn expression, and he turned to her with a low voice, "Go out and meet them."

A weak smile was on his lips, and his eyes shone with an anxiety that shook Blue into concern. What was wrong with him? Why did he send her out like this?

The scarred male, Kilo, stepped closer and she whined. Owen only chuckled, "I'll be right here….don't worry….."

He almost seemed anxious to see what happened. Really?! He wanted to see her get torn apart!

At first Blue was tense and stared at him without moving, but Star warbled, and she glanced out at the pack. A sliver of hope seeped into her causing her to shudder.  
Owen's voice was soft and reassuring; almost pleading her to do as he said.

"Please Blue."

She stared at him still, before shifting so that her feet were beneath her. Blue then winced, and still watching her alpha she rose up to stand, then inched foreword.

There was a snort from ahead and she flashed her eyes foreword, then held back an amused gurgle when Star chattered happily.

A slow cautious foot reached out from the bushes, then wiggling talons, and grey muzzle. Wary golden eyes followed with splash of blue, and the scarred alpha bared his teeth.

He knew this raptor.

For a long moment, all was silent as Blue came free of the tree line and to a stop before the pack; keeping her head low under the hard stares and low chuffs.  
Before her the scarred male stood tall. His head was tilted to the side in order to see her and his tail was arched like a flag in alert.

She could see the readiness in his gaze…how his muscles flexed as if any moment she would lunge an attack his pack.  
This made Blue snort softly. After all she did, he would still doubt her safety?

Silence clung on tight as they sized each other up and waited for someone to make a move. For a second Blue's beta side rose, and she curled her lips in reaction to his cold stare.

The alpha, Kilo, blinked in shock. His talons worked but before he could react himself, a cry broke through the air, and a tiny grey figure shot out from behind him.

Blue looked down just in time to see Star collide with her legs; making her tilt from the impact but chitter in amusement.  
The hatchling then proceeded to purr and rub over her, before looking up and cooing happily, as if she were thanking her for not leaving.

Blue chittered back, and the pack stared bewildered at the scene.

Their hatchling was care free with the lone raptor…..friendly…why?  
Some chittered in confusion to one another whilst the mother and father stared at Blue.

But, at Blue looked back to the wound male 'Victor', she saw approval in his eyes. A second later he bobbed his head, and she churred in surprised response.

They weren't as angry as she suspected….none of them truly seemed ready to tear into her, aside from the alpha's look of wariness.

Star purred again, and turned to the black male with a pleading cry that then made Blue blink and look down at her with a snort. The hatchling just beamed up at her…adoration in her eyes as she chittered gently.

She wanted her to come with them…

That realization brought an overwhelming happiness to Blue's heart, but when her head lifted and she looked up to the pack, she found herself staring right at ebony black scales; nostrils flared with a sharp puff of air and teeth showing aggressively.

Blue jumped back, and Star cried repeatedly as the Alpha strode after her. Fury was in his eyes and a growl shot up his throat making Blue hiss defensively.

Welcome this stranger into the pack? This loner?

The look in the male's eyes made it obvious he opposed to that idea, and the happiness fled from Blue. His growls shook her and her tail touched the tree line as he pushed her back and away from his family.

He was intent on driving her away once again, until a growl filled the air, and his eye widened in shock.  
Gaze darting around he hissed ready to discipline a challenger. His teeth bared and his tail flicked, but when he looked to the other raptors they gazed not to him…..but towards the ground…where Star had lowered and was now snarling to her alpha in earnest.

Slowly the hatchling crawled foreword, over to Blue, and up onto her foot before sitting down atop it. Her eyes were smoldering and her teeth flashed with challenge.

Blue watched on with awe, and the alpha snorted.

This little youngling, challenging her leader with all her strength. Blue was as prideful of it as the scarred male was bewildered.

When she refused to back down, he looked back up at Blue and seemed to think for a good moment. She saw his lips twitch and his eye look her over, then heard him huff quietly.

From behind, the female strained to hear Owen shift but she could detect nothing, then a sound from ahead drew her attention back foreword.

The alpha was before her again, staring at her, but something in his eyes had changed. Where once was untrusting hate, there was an uneasy denial, followed by hesitant defeat.

He wasn't thrilled with it, but glaring at Blue and snorting one last time, he gave her a short nod of his head, before chittering in vague appreciation.

Wait….was he agreeing with Star?

Slightly confused by the situation, Blue stared up at the larger raptor and churred anxiously. He almost seemed annoyed by her lack of understanding at first, but she saw him force it down, and he warbled to her with surprising gentleness.

She had saved his pack once and, despite the doubts he held with her after Star disappeared, she had taken care of their youngling. He didn't seem to want to believe it but a hiss from the pack hatchling kept him on the path.

The alpha gazed at her, then snorted and turned with a flick of his tail to rejoin his pack.  
He called to Star, and after a moment…chittered to Blue…..

She could hardly believe it…was this true? Had Star really-...

Golden eyes wide the female looked down to her charge, whom gazed back up with happiness and purred wildly. The pack shifted nearby, and while she did hear the occasional grumble, the adolescents chirped curiously, and the wounded male crooned.

Blue froze for a moment and glanced to each of the raptors, then felt her lip twitch and her body quiver.

They were welcoming her….albiet stubbornly…but Star made them welcome her! She could go with them! She could be with their pack! She could…..

Suddenly, as the excitement began to infect her, Blue blinked, and glanced over her shoulder at the bushes behind her. The brightness in her eyes dimmed and her tail drooped.

But what about Owen? What was he to do if she left?

Truth was….was she ready to leave him?

Her instinct purred. The pack was letting her in; amongst their ranks. How was she to turn that down after all this time of yearning for it?

Yet another half whined. How could she leave Owen after all they went to? He was her alpha…

Torn; thrown in a sudden depression, Blue looked down to Star whom gazed expectantly up at her. The pack was preparing to leave nearby; the scarred alpha ushering the members into a group before he turned and called to Star.

The hatchling cast him a gaze, but remained with her guardian with deep determination, whilst Blue could only click her teeth and exhale. Was this was she wanted?

Bending down, the older raptor crooned softly and nuzzled Star, then urged her towards the pack. At first the youngling chirped in confusion, but she reassured her and glanced again to the bushes.

She had to take care of something first.

So, reluctantly, the tiny grey raptor left her side to rejoin with her pack, and Blue was left alone.

Slowly she turned to the bushes, and lowering her head she slinked in until she came to the place she left Owen. He was waiting for her; expression bittersweet.

"Hey Blue."

The raptor chirped weakly and stopped just before him to gaze into his eyes. Her claws clicked against one another and her eyes were storms of thought. But he seemed calm….a little dim…..but happy…..

Sitting up the human exhaled heavily, "So…..you found a pack, huh?"

He spoke smoothly, and his voice willed her to relax, but Blue snorted and flicked her tail which caused him to chuckle.

"You know this was all in the plan. You may not have realized it yet yourself, but deep down you knew."

His eyes took on a gleam of pain as he spoke to her, like she could talk back to him.

"It's okay."

It was okay? It was okay to abandon her alpha and venture off with an entirely new pack? That was okay?

Almost not wanting to believe it the raptor inched foreword, but Owen blocked her with a lifted hand. Blue blinked, and his face shifted into one of stern affection.

He meant it…

"This is all I ever wanted when I went back for you….you deserve a pack and a home…..and I cant provide that to you anymore."

She went silent, and he continued as if reassuring himself; looking to the ground to avoid her piercing gaze, "This isn't goodbye. I'm telling the truth when I tell you I'll come back every few months and check up on you."

He would come back? Somehow that thought didn't give her much confidence even though it was meant to.

Blue stared at her alpha.

He was right, she had to admit. This was what she wanted, and this was what he fought to give her when he brought her to Isla Sorna.

This was precisely what he wanted, and he knew what he was doing when he told her to go out and meet the pack. He was trying to get her accepted and it worked, but it hurt her…almost as much as it did when he first left her on Isla Nublar.

Suddenly, as they remained silent, a stern call sounded from behind and shook her from her trance. It was the alpha; giving her a last warning before they left without her.

He wasn't all that pleased that she was coming…If she didn't go with them soon he might change his mind.

Go! Her mind told her.

Owen smiled, and she finally tilted her head and took in a low breath. This was it. Her human chuckled, and waved a hand at her forcing her to take a step back, "Go one, you've got a good chance with this…..Go on!"

His soft voice switched to a soft command, and she backed away from him with a low whine. Again he waved her off, smiled, and she backed away.

This continued for a long quiet moment, until the raptor stood outside the bushes, and he remained hidden within. Her eyes were locked with his and her heart was racing in her chest.

But she changed in that moment…it suddenly became easier, and she crooned a reluctant goodbye before turning away from him.

She never planned this, when she woke that morning….but…..a part of her was crying out with a wild joy.

A pack of her own. It was a long shot but she was willing to try.

Blue stepped on; going after Star whom waited patiently for her on the road. Only once looking back to see Alpha inching foreword to the edge of the bushes, and body slowly relaxing she remembered his words.

This wasn't goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15 - Though I May Leave

**Hello all, Books here with chapter 15!**

 **Before I get started, I would like to say some things.**

 **First, I would like to give a big thanks to my readers. When you all reviewed on my latest chapter and claimed that many of you were either crying, or were close, I was completely astounded. Never was I expecting for my work to give such a impact, and am so glad that it did.**

 **So thankful for your guy's support as well.**

 **Second, in response to some reviews, not this is not anywhere near the end of "Why So Blue?". The adventure has only just begun and much has yet to come, so do not loose hope!**

 **(Thank you to those who stated it would have been a good ending just the same. :) I like where everything has gone so far but my plans at this time go far beyond that.)**

 **Third, I would like to give a shoutout to my dear friend "wild heart warrior of the pen." and her JW fanfic "The Navy Boy and The Horse". It's pretty much set around Owen and Blue's relationship but in a Montana horse ranch setting. Like all of us, she appreciates any thoughts so if you think you'd like it, pop on over and give a thought on what she's got to read!**

 **Thank you again everyone, and enjoy! This chapter will be shorter but the next update will be following shortly!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 15**

 **"Though I May Leave"  
**

* * *

He could remember what it was like before; when he was still with the Navy as a member in the Marine Mammals Program, and didn't work under the employment of a multi millionaire and booming genetics company that brought extinct animals to life.

He trained dolphins back then, so you could call it a big step to his more recent career of raptor trainer...which even now wasn't official now that the park fell. Heck he didn't even get paid anymore.

Owen often found himself wondering why they picked him. Surely with such a thing as carnivorous dinosaurs, Ingen would have preferred someone more experienced with ferocity. Lions maybe?

Was it because the dolphins were intelligent, and they needed somebody with the knowhow to deal with antics that came with smarts?

Owen didn't know why, but Ingen sought him out and oh, they made sure their offer was clear to him. He wasn't interested in their generous payload or whatever they had in it for him, but when they told him of the project; how smart his animals would be and how all previous attempts at controlling them had failed miserably….

That was what caught his attention. "Failure to control".

It wasn't about control with him. It was a bond of trust and a relationship with the animal you had to strive to hold. If they trusted you, the possibilities were endless.

The more proud of Ingen's staff scoffed at him and told him he would die within the first week with that kind of thinking. They told him of the deaths already caused by the raptors and how aggressive they could be, but he didn't care. As required of him he signed all the wavers to guarantee the company would bear no fault if he should be wounded or otherwise, killed, on the job.

It didn't bother him much. He had his fair share of witnessing such dangers with his dolphins, believe it or not. There were many accounts across the world, in which the dolphins and orcas in marine animal parks were trying to bash or drown their owners…either in fun or intentionally. Many times they succeeded, and Owen remembered such a close 'incident' with one of his dolphins named "Clicker" all too well.

He knew what he was getting into and was cool about it, but for some of the more anxious of staff his lack of caution was rather annoying.

Within a few weeks of his agreement, Ingen pronounced that a clutch of eggs was ready for hatching and his presence was required in order for there to be an imprinting. Around noon in the day they called him over from the hotel, then proceeded to lock him inside the incubation room.

At first he was confused and vaguely concerned by this, until the head scientist Dr. Henry Wu explained calmly that he was the only soul allowed into their contact for the first few hours. It assured that they would imprint on him and him alone; giving him the advantage in the project to begin a "relationship" early on.

Henry Wu was a smart man and being the head geneticist whom led in the dinosaur creation, Owen didn't question him. If the hatchlings were immediately exposed to their trainer and told it was a being to trust and depend upon, work with them in the future would be easier.

This only meant that, if there were to be complications with one of the specimen's health, no assistance could be given from outside the room. No speakers with voices, no personnel…

He was on his own, so they gave him strict instruction.

Advice was given for the hatching process; how to feed them, how to interact with them, and how to hold them properly. They told him these things as if he were completely ignorant to the care of a young creature. As if he had never held a baby of any kind before.

The staff reminded him in repeating insistence, "Don't fall for the innocence; it's a lie they'll soon grow out of." Or "Don't expect them to stay small forever. Remember what they are."

Oh Owen remembered well…the anticipation he felt as he sat himself in a chair and waited impatiently for the eggs to show signs and their inhabitants to begin breaking free. He could remember how tired he was and how frustrated the scientists were as the night drug on.

It was midnight, before the first egg began to shudder and the first hatchling fought its way into the world. They were all girls, as he was told, and the first one had a set of lungs if he ever heard one.

Wriggling free of her shell with limbs flailing and jaws parted in shaky cries, the tiny raptor yelped and stumbled out into the dried grasses spread about in the incubator. Her eyes were sealed shut like a newborn bird's, which the scientists reassured would begin to open within a few hours.

Her head and neck were tilted upwards in attempts to sit up, and her entire body trembled with weakness like a leaf in the wind. Pieces of eggshell stuck to her scales and from what Owen could tell from under the red stained egg fluids, they were grey.

Carefully, grabbing a towel from the nearby medical cart, Owen reached out to the tiny creature and spoke softly, "Hey there little one. Welcome into the big world…"

She sensed the movement above, and from her mouth came a shrill cry before it was followed by a flutter of movement. The hatchling tried to face him; lifting her head only to clamp her eyes shut harder against the above lights. Her efforts were frantic trying to find the creature present for her birth. Surely he meant something of importance to her.

Owen chuckled and gently picked a piece of shell from her muzzle, then opening his towel he let it fall around her. The hatchling was startled by this at first, but he took her in his hand, and lifted her up off the incubator before sitting down in his chair once again.

So fragile…so tiny she felt in the palms of his hands as Owen proceeded to rub the hatchling down. He ignored her stutters and cries detesting the restriction, and simply shook his head.

"Strong little feisty girl, you are."

Wiping her head clean, the fluid was dried away and visibility of the scales became more clear. What Owen had thought was a solid grey raptor, became grey with two thick blue lines running on either side of her back.  
These lines began at the corners of her eyes, and went down to the middle of her tail; accentuated with an outline of thin bright white.

He complimented her scales, and spoke little purls of encouragement as he continued to clean her off. He spoke as if there wasn't an entire room of scientists watching him like hawks from the next room over but he didn't care. His rubbing touches were a stimulate and eventually, nostrils quivering in tiny breaths, the little raptor squirmed for all she was worth. She replied to his every sound in a short whine and attempt to seek him out.

It was in her programming from all those millions of years ago; to be active and mobile as soon as possible. Safety came with the ability to run from danger, much as a young horse was required to run within hours of its birth.

Again Owen chuckled and stroked her chin with his thumb.

"That's my girl, Bravo."

Bravo…

Before the hatching, Ingen requested that Owen's animals be named after the NATO alphabet…kind of a dedication to his previous affiliation with the navy. They also thought it would be a sort of theme, if the project ever advanced to where the raptors could be displayed to the public.

He was to be the Alpha, and the 'girls' were to be Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo.  
The "Raptor Squad" as a staff member in the control room named Lowery had told him ever so enthusiastically.

Owen's eyes drifted over the little raptor in his hands, and fixed on the markings running boldly down her back. His lips slowly turned up into a smile and he cooed again, "Blue…."

Blue, much better than Bravo. It was less official; special.

At the sound of his voice, Blue had gurgled softly and nuzzled the end of her snout into his thumb before licking it; breathing in a puff of breath. From this point on she would know his voice, his smell, and….Owen realized with unsettling amusement….his taste.

Hopefully she recognized him as a thing to depend on; not just as a hatchling but far into her later years.

And that was it. The memories stopped there. Owen didn't want to go any further in fear of the pain that awaited him with the hatching of the other three eggs. The previous moments had brought him warmth and a feeling of happiness, but anything beyond that was deep water. He didn't dare try to tread in it after the other three died…...

Shaking his head, refocusing on the real world, Owen remembered he still sat in the shelter of the trees where he had been left. The paved road was still ahead, and the birds sang around him as though everything were bright and cheery in the world.

More or less. He had mixed feelings about whether or not it was cheery right now.

His eyes drifted down the road, where his raptor Blue had disappeared following her new pack. She was gone….he could hardly believe it and part of him wished it weren't so. Part of him just wanted a little more time; to make sure she was truly safe and remove the feeling of being torn away.

He said it wasn't goodbye, so why did it still hurt?

Slapping his palm onto his knee slightly, Owen sighed and shifted so that he could crawl free of the bushes and get to his feet. After wiping the dirt from his pants and shirt he straightened his shoulders, and taking a deep breath he muttered to himself.

"She'll be fine."

The pack seemed strong, he kept reassuring himself. Blue was concerned and hesitant at first but the hatchling Star adored her; Owen knew that was the one reason she finally gave in.

She went, and was given what he wanted to give her this whole time. His hope was to renew the proper family she lost, and to allow her to live in the world with no fear of finding enough food or protection. She needed to be safe.

"Raptors are pack hunters" as he always said. He couldn't stay with her forever and keep her alone…so what else was he to do?

Suddenly, as Owen stood unmoving on the pavement, a voice rose from the trees nearby and made him flinch a bit. His eyes shifted, and he recognized the tone almost immediately.

Loud and shrill, it called out for him.

"Owen! Owen where are you?"

It was Claire; shouting and being ever so ridiculous. He had told her before shouting in this kind of place was a bad idea and could get them into trouble, but did the woman ever listen to what he said? No….probably not.

After the shout came a quiet controlled voice, and spoke what he so desperately wanted to say, "Quiet down Claire, I'm sure he's fine."

"But he just left! What if he ran off into the jungle with that raptor of his?"

This brought a frown to Owen's lips, and he turned to face the trees where he presumed his friends would appear. He could hear Barry try to reason with Claire but the woman was ahead of him; breaking through the brush with occasional exclamations of pain or frustration.

Eventually, her bright red hair became visible through the foliage, and Owen crossed his arms before tilting his head, "Took you guys long enough to catch up. Mind keeping it down Claire?"

She stumbled somewhat into the opening, and fixing her eyes up on him she gasped, "Owen!"

Barry followed behind a little more gracefully and nodded in relief, "You been waiting here this whole time?"

Owen kept his eyes on Claire, eyebrows low, before he shook his head softly, "No….uh….we had an incident. Everything's fine now."

Claire frowned as she plucked a twig from her hair and glanced around at their surroundings, "An Incident? What is that supposed to mean?"

It meant she won. Owen didn't like to admit to that and he wished quite heavily it wasn't the situation.

Turning he saw Barry giving him a concerned look, just before the other man nodded, "Where's Blue?"

Barry always knew if something was up. He was an excellent judge of hidden emotions and that was why he did so well with the raptors. Whenever one of them was in their nasty moods, he'd have a talk with them in the restraint chutes, and they'd come out bright and a little more controllable.  
Lately Blue was hard on him, but after the fall of the park everything had changed.

Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck Owen replied with a cool tone in an effort to hide his distress, "She's gone."

This caught Claire's full attention, and Barry frowned, "She ran off again?"

"No."

He couldn't bring himself to say it now that he was required to. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to just claim she went missing and they needed to go after her.

Claire stepped forward, "What are you talking about? Where is she?"

He was disgusted a bit, when he saw a flash of hope in the woman's eyes as if she wanted the raptor to be gone. It put some tension in his voice but he exhaled.

"Star's pack was searching for her. They tracked us back to the village and when they found us here, Blue left with them. I….let her go…."

For a long moment there was silence, and Owen turned his eyes to the ground. He was positive it hurt now, and he was beginning to get frustrated with himself for regretting his actions because of it.

Blue was in a better place, he chanted in his head. Be a man and just deal with it.

"Don't fall for the innocence; it's a lie they'll soon grow out of. Don't get attached." Old words from the scientists whom created Blue…words he failed to abide.

Breaking the silence, Barry spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

This caused Owen to look up, and he found his friend gazing over with understanding in his eyes.

He could always see hidden emotion.

Owen pursed his lips and nodded, "Thank you….."

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

"Who is this Star you two keep talking about?"

Time had passed agonizingly slow as Owen, Barry, and Claire proceeded to leave the area; making their way to the abandoned village to gather their supplies. They used the road as a walkway to ease their travel, but it did not do much to ease Owen's distress.

Claire strode slowly beside him; eyes turned over as she continued to await his response. She had been quiet most of the way but Owen was expecting at least one question. Apparently, she didn't know who or what Star was.

Had the woman not seen her with Blue when the helicopter landed?

Unclenching his jaw Owen kept his eyes ahead and nodded, "Blue found a raptor hatchling out in the jungle yesterday evening…..we took care of her overnight and she followed Blue around until her pack came searching for her."

Claire blinked, then crossed her arms, "I didn't see any hatchling."

A chuckle came from behind, and Owen glanced over his shoulder to see Barry shake his head. He was walking a bit behind and Claire kept close to his side; glancing about at the thrumming jungle with anxiety in her eyes.

"You were too busy biting off Owen's head to notice."

She blinked, and shooting her gaze to the man she gasped somewhat, "I was not!"  
Claire's head tilted up and her red hair swung in its short pony tail. Her eyes snapped a bit and her lips went into a firm line.

It made Owen grimace and roll his shoulders, "Well…."  
She did have a bit of fun tearing him up when she arrived. He still fumed a bit at what she said but Owen knew better than to start Claire up again.

He heard her faint mutter of disagreement, and he simply shook his head before refocusing on the road ahead. The village wasn't far now…..just around this bend.

As they walked he wondered just what state the place was in, if Star's pack had been out this way. Had they found it? If they did, did they do anything?

His guess was yes, when they arrived to find an entire section of the chain link gate ripped clean away from its frame and bent in a jagged pile. It looked to have almost been tossed to the side, and scattered over the dirt were countless sets of two toed raptor prints shown storming into the village.

The pack had been here…..he was positive now.

Barry looked down at the mess and blinked, "It's quite a large group...maybe 8 raptors?"

Owen shook his head promptly and moved to step through the new break in the fence, before he made his way towards the buildings, "10. Five were males, five were females."

"That specific huh?"

"I wanted to know everything I could before I sent Blue off with them. The Alpha of the pack was a male, meaning acceptance into the pack would not be hindered by same gender threat. Three of them were younglings, and two were older. One seemed to have a broken leg by the looks of him."

Owen explained this all plainly, and acted unaffected while inside he was wincing. He wanted Blue to have a chance with them...he never wanted anything else so badly...

Responding to his 'facts' Claire stepped daintily over the metal scraps of the fence and followed him in, "Aren't you the raptor expert."  
Her eyes lifted to him, and he held back a huff.

He didn't like her wisecracks...she pulled them a lot more often lately and every single one was focused around his raptors. His alpha defenses wanted to rise but she was Claire, so he forced them down and put up with it.

Barry saved him by nodding as they passed the first building and saw it's door in ruins, "Seems they were pretty thorough..."

They were worried for their youngling, and being raptors quite a lot of aggression waited behind that worry. The further they went into the village the more buildings they found were turned over in the search, until they came to their temporary camp.

Like the others, the door's old wood had been bashed open and what was left of it lay in pieces on the deck. Here there seemed to be more activity, and upon entering into the front room Owen knew this was where the pack spent most of their time. It looked like a criminal came in and threw the entire room upside down.

The table was flipped onto its side; the supplies Barry had tried so hard to keep away from Blue scattered all over the floor into the kitchen, some eaten, while the pillow Blue used as a cushion was torn apart in a rage.

Blinking, putting his hands on his hips, Owen sighed, "Seems they found where Star spent her night."

He heard Barry grumble to himself as he moved over to the table and grabbed a flashlight from the floor. His face was distorted with frustration and his voice came out tight, "Anything and everything that is breakable, they broke."

"The pack really did this?"

Owen snorted somewhat to Claire's horrified doubt as she stepped up behind him , "Wouldn't you if you thought you found the person that stole your child?"

Silence came in reply, and sighing he then moved foreword to see just what they could salvage. Barry was already getting to it but even now Owen knew it would only be one bag's worth. The guns, the flashlights, and some of the lanterns would go back with them. Everything else would stay.

As Owen proceeded then to gather up the necessities, he began to hope.

He hoped that such a pack as this, willing to go beyond their territory to search for a lost youngling and fight whatever comes in their way, would be the same pack to show the same protectiveness to Blue. He hoped that soon they would truly accept her, and she would again know this kind of bond after what happened to her sisters.

As it was with his girls, Owen supposed it was what he admired of the Velociraptors. They were a strong intelligent animal, and their pack as a family was their top priority. They gave their all to protect and they were wiling to go down fighting if it meant keeping that protection.

Lord help anyone who dared to try interfering with the pack.

* * *

 **~...~**

* * *

When they left the village to return to the helicopter hours later, Owen was exhausted, and he felt about ready to grab onto a tree. Claire could pull and shout at him but she wouldn't ever be able to pry him off. He was leaving something precious on this island and it was killing him.

As they exited the tree line into the clearing the aircraft was landed in, Owen shuffled slowly through the grass and held tight to his rifle as Claire moved ahead and Barry remained behind. The woman was glowing with relief and she wasted no time in telling the pilot to prepare for flight.

Owen was surprised she got the man to come back...maybe she waved a check in his face...or gave him one of her moving 'pep talks' similar to what he received earlier that day. If that was the case Owen felt bad for the guy.

But, slowing somewhat as he approached the clearing's middle, he rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled slightly. Just one foot in front of the other. Keep walking, don't look back. These were all encouragements he chanted in his head but they fell upon a distressed conscience.

Suddenly, a hand came to his shoulder and Barry stopped beside him.

"You alright?"

Owen blinked, but recovering he nodded, "Yah...i'm fine..."

"Right. You sure look it."

His friend smiled weakly and raised one eyebrow, which made Owen shrug off his hand and chuckle, "You're not worried?"

Barry paused a moment in hesitation before shaking his head, "Maybe only a little...but I have faith in Blue. She's stronger than you think."

There was a pause and he grinned, "She helped take down the Indominus didn't she? I bet in a few weeks she'll have that pack wrapped around her claw. Remember how much of a control freak she was?"

"She wasn't a control freak. Don't _you_ remember what trouble Charlie and Echo would get themselves into? She had to be hard on them lest they brought the whole enclosure down."

Both men laughed, and Owen felt a small amount of his worry decimate. Barry was right. Blue was strong and he didn't have to worry this much. He'd be back in a few months to check on her...she could be completely fine...

She was strong little Blue.

So, taking in a deep breath Owen went back to approaching the helicopter; nodding in greeting when the Pilot tipped up his head and smiled weakly. The man was brave for coming back. His helicopter still bore the cosmetic scars from Blue's talons, but it seemed he got the fuel tanks repaired.

Just out of curiosity and mild concern Owen set his gun within the copter's seating area and nodded, "Nobody asked any questions?"

The pilot shook his head without a pause, "I have a dependable mechanic. As long as he doesn't ask me where the damage comes from, he gets his money."

Just like the pilot was going to get his money. He couldn't speak of this mission to anyone.

Owen stated that with a confident voice, "Make sure word of this stays with you and you alone. I'll find you if you don't."

He meant it, and the pilot shook his head in vigorous agreement, "No sir; the mission never happened, sir."

Perfect. That's what he wanted to hear.

Climbing up into the helicopter cockpit, Owen joined Claire and was soon followed by Barry who threw the remainder of their supplies onto the floor. The door was shut, and as the pilot got himself situated everyone took their seats.  
The engine whirred to life, and the propellers above began to rotate with growing speed. Wind rushed outside and just slowly Owen could feel them rise off the ground.

His eyes drifted to the jungle, where his eyebrows furrowed, and Barry leaned closer. His voice came low so that Claire could not hear. No need to get her riled up and mad again before they even left the island.

"How you going to find her when you come back?"

How? That was a good question.

Looking up over the trees Owen saw the valley in which he had shot a Gallimimus for Blue. Even from their distance he could see the massive herds and the great black ridges on the coast line. He remembered finding her there the day before...wounded and distressed.

Immediately his mind linked that moment with the pack, and he spoke in a murmur.

"I think I have an idea where I can find her next..."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Waterfall Pack

**Hello people. :) Apologies for the late update, life got busy and writer's block decided I would be its chosen victim.**

 **Before this chapter I would like to thank all those whom reviewed and gave their thoughts. Your words are major encouragement to my work and you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

 **And, with great happiness, I would like to mention a bit of stuff I began working on a while back for Why So Blue?.**

 **On Deviant Art, under my usual username "WhenBooksFly101", I have begun posting digital fanart of my own creation for this fanfic. There isn't much right now, but the collection is growing and thus far I have a few appearance profiles for Ocs and Blue already out.**

 **If you'd like to, take a look and let me know what you think! :3**

 **Anyways. With all that info out of the way, we can continue on with the much anticipated chapter 16! I assure you, in the near future I may be adding somewhere from 40 to 50 more chapters jam packed with action and plot twists, so I hope you guys enjoy what I have to offer.**

 **Thank you all again!**

* * *

" **Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 16**

 **"The Waterfall Pack"**

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~**

* * *

The light of dawn was faint on the horizon; just a sliver as the sun began to rise and bask the eastern shores in its golden rays. The air was cool and droplets of moisture clung to the underside of leaves, but with the light nearing they would become stars fading in the heat. Just a few more hours of cool air remained before the heat and humidity would return for the day.

As the island brightened and the shadows of blue twilight were lost, animals began to wake, and with that came the 'songs'. A chorus of chirps, bugles, roars, and low whale-like cries rose up over the jungle and grew louder as the time passed. Great herds began to gather in the fields to graze, peaceful, yet with those herds came the great predators.

For them it was prime hunting time.

Through the grasses of a large field a black streamline body crept and drove through the green waves; one grey dead eye staring blankly ahead while its twin darted about in golden alertness. White teeth clicked softly together and tense muscles rippled beneath black scales, decorated by the scars of distant battles. Chunks of lip were torn away and gashes sunk deep into flesh with harsh grooves. The blind eye was the result of a well placed strike; three pale marks trailing just over the socket and just enough damage to take its vision away

A gentle snort sounded from behind, and with a twist of the head the hunter fixed his one eye on a figure creeping up along beside him. This one was a pale white and had eyes like roses, and while his appearance was not as battleworn, the years of his long lived experiences and struggles shone in his eyes.

Kilo was the young battle worn alpha, and Alden the elder albino; both great leaders in the pack hidden behind the waterfall.

Flicking his tail Kilo's nostrils quivered with the scent of nearby prey that he knew was bedded down just ahead. Soon they would be waking and moving off to begin their daily grazing routines. They had to intercept them while they were vulnerable.

Laying down in a group of 6 ahead was a herd of Edmontosaurus; big plant eating dinosaurs similar to that of the Parasauralophus yet lacking telltale crests of any kind. They were plenty big to feed the pack, even if the pack that was left wasn't as large as it had once been before.

Currently, the females were still sleeping down in the grass, but the group's bull was most certainly awake. Kilo could see him standing calmly a little in the shelter of the trees; gazing possessively out over his family as most herd or pack leaders do. Kilo knew the need for it but he also knew his pack needed fed. After the Utahraptor attack many of their best hunters were killed, and those who remained became nervous to leave the den for fear something else might come along.

Today it was only Kilo, Alden, and Lima. The pack elder Hook usually came with them, but he remained behind to keep watch over the others.

Where Lima was the alpha didn't know. She often took her own strategy whilst hunting and though sometimes it annoyed him greatly, she proved entirely capable of helping with the kill when it was her time to appear.

Talons wriggling through the grass, Kilo flicked his muzzle and crept further towards the herd in his sights. His head was tilted a bit to the side to allow proper vision and although he couldn't see him, he knew Alden kept close at his side before parting off to the right. An ambush attack was needed if they were to bring down their prey.

Slow as to not give away their position, the minutes passed on and eventually the Edmontosaurus herd was beginning to stir. The younger of them began to cry in drowsy play whilst the adult females rumbled and shifted about before standing.

The wind was with them and the grass provided a good cover, so the presence of the hunters was not yet known by smell or sight. All was going according to plan.

Feet with twitching death talons stepped foreword, and lungs pulled a heavy breath in preparation as muscles bound together. All was silent, the intensity was heavy, and Kilo's eyes became locked on a yearling calf roaming not too far away from where he sat. It wasn't quite as hefty as the adults but would prove less difficult.

Teeth flashed, before muscle released like springs and his black form lunged low over the ground, like a race bell had been rung. He heard the escalated cries of the females and the frightened bawls of the younglings at his sudden appearance, but his mouth parted in a savage cry.

One thing was on his mind and that thing held top priority over fear and submission. His pack depended upon his success and as alpha he was going to give it to them.

The hunt had begun.

In that moment from the nearby grasses, a second form of pale white erupted forth and an equally fierce snarl rose. The yearling was scrambling and its eyes bulged, but they collided into it as one, and the impact nearly sent the prey down onto its side. Talons slashed through flesh causing pain but it managed to keep itself upright; bucking and spinning in frantic efforts to dislodge its attackers.

Unshaken Kilo stood upon the yearling's back and clamped his jaws around the back of it's head, immobilizing its neck movement. His feet pushed out like a cat using its back legs to rake against its shoulder. Flesh and blood was drawn from bone and energy oozed from wounds.

It was at this time Kilo would have tried aiming for the prey's throat for an easy kill, but a bugle sounded from behind, and his golden eye flashed up to see the herd bull.

The male was massive; head lifted into the air with a sharp cry of defense as its tail thrashed angrily and its body lumbered towards the battle. He did not have horns for bashing or stabbing, nor proper teeth to bite, but standing on his hind legs his front feet could prove quite capable of striking and injuring an unfortunate raptor.

Kilo grew anxious as the bull charged closer and their kill was yet to be made. Where was Lima with support?

There was a another long moment as battle continued, before a third cry sounded and a slender figure jumped out of the bushes to intercept the herd protector. At first the bull wasn't about to stop, until Lima bent down low and shrieked sharply in aggression. Her voice was like gravel and in Kilo's opinion a little brute like, but it did well to deter unwanted creatures.

Veering off somewhat the bull rumbled loudly, and Kilo began his kind's most known of easy kills. His feet reached around the prey's shoulder and struck down; in single strikes tearing apart the windpipe and releasing the river of lifeblood onto the ground beneath them.

Movement dulled, and eyes grew faint as the raptors felt muscles quiver beneath them. The prey sank to its knees, then with a final gurgle thrashed and collapsed to the ground.

Death and victory came one in the same for the hunters.

As Kilo and Alden stepped away from the kill, blood coating their jaws and feet, the bull brayed and reared up on its hind legs in distress. Lima lurched foreword a bit and snarled with a snap of her teeth, which made him shy away and rumble; glancing back to the trees where the rest of his females and younglings took shelter.

The yearling was dead and the body belonged to the carnivores now.

With one last low snort, the Edmontosaurus fell back to its four legs and turned slowly on its hindquarters; calling to his herd as the blood lust dimmed from his eyes. They answered back in earnest and once he joined with them, they moved further into the jungle shadows.

Watching them go, Kilo licked the blood from his lips and snorted softly; glancing over at Alden whom now stood beside him. His eyes shone with approval of the hunt's ease and he chittered softly to the alpha.

Alden was Kilo's most trusted of higher subordinates. While he was not Beta, his knowledge and experience of life was valuable to the pack, and he showed great care in their wellbeing just as much as any other. Kilo trusted him without a single doubt.

Hearing a second chitter the scarred alpha clicked his teeth and watched as his second pack member Lima approached. Pride was in her steps and her nose was high in the air, as was her tail.

Striding confidently up to the larger raptor she crooned softly and caused Kilo to chuff in vague annoyance. Her eyes sought his praise and she waited for a long moment expecting it; him telling her how well she had done in the hunt.

It was typical of her, and Kilo wasn't sure he was willing to give the female what she wanted. The scarred alpha's eyes squinted and he snorted in sharp rebuke to her, causing Lima's head to shoot upwards and snap her talons down into the ground with distressed shock. Her eyes were filled with horror and she made a chorus of low chatters as if stuttering.

Lima was proud, stubborn, and an incredibly aggressive raptor. She enjoyed the feeling of power and if Kilo could speak he would call her an "alpha's pet". Often she sought his approval of her actions and as it was now, he would most often disapprove.

No, she had not done well in the hunt. She was slow to react, and failed to keep with them and their strategy. One second more of a delay and the herd bull would have been on top of them; fighting and causing them to loose their meal...or worse, receive injury.

They couldn't risk injury right now...not with the pack weakened after the Utahraptor attack.

Confident in his opinion Kilo stared at the tan female and watched her squirm under his one eyed gaze. He heard her grumble to herself and her eyes flashed with an anger he often saw cast upon other members of the pack, as she seemed to consider arguing with his word.

Puffing up his chest the alpha growled in scolding challenge, and Lima shot her eyes up with a short whine before bowing her head in submission. She did not growl or grumble, and it eased his tension.

It would be best for her if she didn't test him today. He wasn't in the mood to put up with her antics and it would get her into trouble if she thought otherwise.

Once Lima had backed off, Kilo shook his head and pivoted to face the kill laid in a heap amongst the grass. The taste and smell of blood was welcoming to his senses and his stomach did not hesitate to beg for food. He heeded that need, and placing a foot on the Edmontosaurus' flank he latched his teeth into the flesh and pulled back with a muffled tear.

The meat was satisfying and soothed his current stresses involved in alpha duties. Alden joined him after a moment to ensure the leader had his first take on the carcass; soon standing upon the kill to feast on what the back had to offer.

Disgruntled, Lima watched from a few yards away and flicked her tail back and forth. Her claws tucked up under her and tapped in tension against her underbelly, but she did not make a sound. Her stomach protested and the food was disappearing with every bite taken by the males.

Snorting, the female then stepped boldly next to Kilo and proceeded to begin her own feast. Despite his growl of warning and step over to keep his distance from her, Lima was unshaken and ignored his vocalizations of annoyance.

If he wasn't so preoccupied with the needs of the pack, Kilo would have challenged her there and set her straight. No...he had to eat his fill and take provisions back to the others. He couldn't deal with arrogant females right now.

* * *

 **~...~**

* * *

As the hours passed, the full fresh kill was eaten to nothing more than a mangled pile of flesh picked apart by sharp teeth and claws. Between the three raptors much was eaten, but much was left, and much was wasted.

Survival depended upon eat all you can when you can. There were no leftovers or the confidence of finding another meal later on. Kilo knew by experience within very little time, the kill's scent would attract more predators, and he was not willing to fight off contenders for something he knew he couldn't finish in one day.

Now, with the hunt over and the journey back to the den in way, Kilo walked slowly down a stone path with head high and eye alert for danger. In his mouth hung a limp yet heavy chunk of mangled meat, while behind him walked Alden and Lima with equally sized portions of their own.

They were currently walking down a wide stone passage located within the eastern canyon; black walls reaching high on either side in winding maze like paths. The sun was beating down from its afternoon position in the sky, yet the surface of all the rock was damp and almost slick in some areas. Within cracks of the stone little trickles of water oozed softly and in the air was a faint mist that dampened if not erased any traces of scent.

The maze, and the mist, was why Kilo preferred this place for his pack's den. If no scent was available to track then intruding enemies could not follow them into the den. The maze was confusing and could turn someone around if entered, but Kilo knew the path well, as did Alden and Lima.

Taking a sharp turn, the raptors put more effort into their steps; watching the ground as from beneath them spurted a growing flow of water; starting as splitting trickles to a steady stream that swirled with froth giving sign to a recent agitation. Mist became heavy on the air and from ahead came the nearing sound like boulders tumbling down a cliff. Kilo followed this sound until a fork came in the passage.

One path, veered off to the left and the coast; rushing with a gurgling river destined for the sea. The other, turned back up to the right. Kilo took this path.

Slowly, as to not slip on the wet rocks, the alpha strode up along the river's edge and lifted his head with a calm gaze. Roaring like continuous thunder filled his ears and the water now flowed down his flank in streams. Past the noise he could hear the other raptors' footfalls, but he no longer risked a glance over his shoulder.

A slip into the river could mean loss of his meat, and a struggle to swim if not the struggle to live due to the swift current.

Ahead of them, his eye rested upon a great white form spilling over the lip of the canyon shelf above; a small waterfall tumbling over the stone to crash into a deep pool in the middle of the canyon passage. Nothing was beyond yet Kilo continued on until he stood just beside the pool.

Peering through the mist, the alpha found a ledge against the canyon wall and walked up on it; following it up higher and higher until he was beside the waterfall, then tucking in between it's flow and the wall. Everything went dark, and the raptors disappeared into a space behind the water.

Darkness covered them, and vision was limited, until a light appeared from ahead and Kilo shook the water from his back with a snort. They were home.

Exiting the cave they had entered, the hunters made their way across the pack meadow's first clearing and the pond nearby. They followed the worn path through the grove of trees, and finally came to the back stone wall. In the stone, Kilo saw a dark cave, and he lifted his head with a sharp chitter.

At first, silence was his answer as they walked up to the cave entrance, but then there was a sharp chirp followed by a chorus of cries and warbles. The alpha had returned and the scent of meat came with him.

The next moment, three tiny figures burst into the light and Kilo's head shot upwards to keep his meat out of reach of snapping jaws. Little tails thrashed about and chirps filled his ears as excited eyes stared up at the alpha in hunger.

Kilo put up with the commotion for a moment, then growing annoyed he snorted, and a quick growl set the frantic welcome party to a halt.

The pack's younglings Star, Mike, and Curare lined up in a row before the black male; wiggling with short chirps and purrs praising the hunt's success and the sight of meat. Star, the youngest of them, was bold enough to step towards the older raptor and open her jaws with a whimper. Her grey body quivered in excitement and her yellow eyes shone, but Kilo did not tell her to back off.

Instead, the male's gaze softened and his head tilted just so. The other young raptors shifted but they did not approach the alpha as Star did. They knew better.

Flicking his tail, Kilo looked down to the grey hatchling before him, before warbling softly and bobbing his head to her in greeting. The tiny female bounced a bit and chirped, which amused him and brought a short purr up his throat.

He did not tell her to back down, nor did he snap at her when she walked up to begin rubbing against the scales of his legs. Instead the male lowered his head till it was just out of reach of the youngling, then warbled and tilted his eye upon her.

His affinity with Star was stronger than that of the other younglings. If it was to be put into human terms it would have been a choosing of a "favorite child", but they did not hold it against him. No... Star wasn't his offspring, but as his niece she was most definitely earning of a family bond, and while she knew it gave her some perks, being a good youngling she knew better than to push it.

As Star walked back and forth against Kilo's legs, movement passed them and Kilo glanced upwards to see Alden and Lima enter into the den. Alden gave him a short nod, before becoming victim to a barrage of nagging cries and leaps brought on by the other two youngsters, whom hoped harassing him would prove more fruitful than their attempts on Kilo.

The elder lifted his head as Kilo had done, but he was easy on the younglings, and therefore did not reprimand them even when one made a leap upwards with snapping jaws for the meat.

Alright...that was enough.

Standing up to leave Star, Kilo let out a sharp growl through clamped teeth and strode foreword to spare his comrade. The younglings nearly jumped at his sudden appearance, but a single stern glare got them thinking and chittering in frantic apology. Alden gave him an amused chuff, and Kilo huffed. Gentle Alden always letting the young ones get away with things...

Following the elder inside, making sure Star was behind them, Kilo ducked into the darkness of the cave and blinked to adjust his eye. The air around him thrummed with happy chirps of delight, and he was then surrounded with his pack's presence. Immediately the function of concern and protectiveness overcame him.

Keeping his meat away from hungry jaws, Kilo approached each pack member and looked them over; examining them as if he might find a single scale that went out of place while he was gone. Tango was his first inspection.

The alpha circled, poked, and prodded with a gentle muzzle. Each of the raptors he approached he looked over like a king checking his treasure room after leaving it. Like treasures, his pack was to him.

Still holding the meat in his mouth Kilo moved from Tango to Hook, double checked the younglings, then...well...

His pack was smaller now...less treasures to protect and care for...

Snorting softly at this thought the alpha straightened, and a chorus of impatient cries caught his attention. The hatchlings now ran in circles around him and occasionally Star would jump in close to wiggle her tail and spin like a dog begging its master for a treat.

A sigh escaped Kilo. Alright then. He supposed he couldn't make them wait any longer.

With one last sharp snort, the male flicked his muzzle, and the meat in his jaws was sent flying through the air before landing sharply some distance away. It made an odd slapping sound and was soon joined by Kilo and Lima's portions, before falling victim to an attack.

Rushing like they were starving, Star and the other two hatchlings scrambled for the freed meal; pouncing and latching onto it with sharp growls and tearing teeth. Their tails rose into the air and Kilo chuffed in satisfaction when they quieted and made various purls and warbles stating what their filling stomachs could not.

It was easy to make the hatchlings happy. Throw food at them and they'd almost sing.

As Tango and Hook moved in for their own meal, Kilo licked the blood from his lips and heard footsteps from behind. A chitter called to him and a clicking could be heard, followed by faint whimpers or whines of pain.

Turning, the alpha's lips twitched in distress as Victor limped from the shadows; leg dragging somewhat as he almost stumbled through his stride. The bone shuddered and clicked at its break with each step, but the male stared ahead in determination and greeted the pack leader with a strangled chuff.

Kilo snorted back to him; scolding him for getting up from his resting to put so much strain on himself. The grey male simply warbled, but a growl from behind made him falter.

From the shadows strode his mate Shadow. Her jet black scales gleamed in the light of the cave's entrance and her red markings shone like running blood. Her sharp yellow eyes were fixed on Victor and she chittered to him in stern anger.

She was there to aid him...couldn't he have just waited for her to bring him some food?

Victor snorted softly, and Kilo watched the two exchange gentle nuzzles before the wounded male proceeded to lay down; movements careful as he groaned and stretched his injured leg out with pain in his eyes. Shadow nodded in satisfaction, before her attentions shifted to the pack alpha.

Shadow was Kilo's Beta; closest to him of the pack and role of second in command. If anyone was to care for the others then it would be her to give it. She was strong, and Kilo wasn't afraid to admit she was as good a hunter as he...maybe better.

He was proud to call her his beta, and proud to call her his sister.

Striding up to his younger sibling, talons clicking over the dark stone, Kilo greeted Shadow with a warm chitter. She returned it, and added in a purr of appreciation for his hunt while her eyes strayed over to the rest of the pack. Something changed in them for that moment, and Kilo saw a sadness tucked away in their depths; hidden carefully.

Shadow hadn't wanted to accompany him on the hunt that morning...not after her mate was injured and her younglings killed.

Kilo knew she was still, secretly, grieving over the loss of two of her hatchlings. As beta she wasn't one to show such vulnerabilities and pain to the others but he could see it burning in her eyes. Her gaze was locked ahead where Star was currently eating her fill of hunting spoils, and he realized in pain that she must have been yearning; yearning to see her other two children standing there alive and squabbling with the other younglings as they always did when there was food.

Stepping foreword, crooning, Kilo nudged his head beside Shadow's and nuzzled her for a moment of comfort and reassurance. She returned it with a purr, and they parted to meet eyes exchanging looks of weakness.

The pack was still weak...mourning over the deaths of those lost in the attack. Life went on for them but torn apart from family and loved ones, it was filled with ache.

Suddenly, as Kilo listened to the chatter rising up over the nearby meal, more footsteps reached his ears, and his eye tore away from Shadow in quick realization.

It was not just his pack present in the cave today...he forgot about her...

Looking up, lips curling in a gentle growl, Kilo found himself fixed under deep golden eyes, shining with uncertainty and caution. Grey scales shone in the dim cave light and streaks of blue rippled over flesh like a river. Slowly as if treading upon glass she crept from the nesting chamber and approached the pack.

The lone raptor; the female they had found wandering alone in the jungle not days before, hungry and searching for her next meal.

This raptor whom now resided within his den walls. Often in the night Kilo wondered why he had let such a thing happen, but then he would remember when they found her...when Star challenged him for the female's acceptance and demanded she come back to the den with them.

The _hatchling_ had challenged him, and he gave in...now they were stuck with this...this...homeless stranger.

As Blue approached, Kilo brought himself to study her and examine her physical state; noticing the way her bones were visible in malnutrition and how her stride broke in stiffness of the muscles. Her scales were shaded with hidden bruising and her breaths were hastened with the pain of broken ribs.

She was still in great pain...and she came to a stop before the pack leaders in a air of silence.

A long moment passed, as Kilo and Blue stared at one another as if waiting for a move to be made. Kilo expected her to burst into challenge and Blue expected him to rip her throat out, but nothing happened.

Almost to Kilo's disappointment, this female had no interest in giving challenge...not yet at least. He didn't trust her for anything.

Snorting, tilting his head to Blue the alpha bared his teeth and caused her to bend low and gurgle. Her tail whipped back and forth and her claws wriggled anxiously, but she did not return his direct aggression. She was smart...he had to give her that.

Kilo continued to stare at Blue, thinking, when he caught a stern look from Shadow. The beta did not look amused with his aggressions to the newcomer and she made that clear in her golden gaze.  
Surely she saw the dangers of welcoming in random raptors they find in the jungle. Surely she did not so quickly side with her.

Shadow tilted her head, then without another glance to the pack's guest, she chittered softly and moved off towards the meat. Squeezing into the group and purring to her daughter she tore a portion off into her mouth, before returning and lowering down beside her mate.

As they began to share their meal Kilo moved off a ways; laying down upon the smooth stone to groom himself of blood and gore. Licking his claws he snorted occasionally to himself, until a quiet shuffling sounded from behind and caught his attention. He turned, and found that Blue had moved closer to the pack. Her head was high and watched them with a cautious tilt as if any moment they would all gang up on her.

Kilo could also see her eyeing the meat with a visible hunger; claws wriggling in contemplation and tongue darting out to lick longingly at her chops.

It was hard to believe...Did this raptor not have a pack of her own? What misfortunes could have separated her from them and otherwise cursed him with her own presence?

The alpha didn't want her to stay...yet he would have to get used to her remaining there for now...for Star's sake.

Why that hatchling adored this pathetic pile of bones was beyond him.

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~**

* * *

So good...so close...

The second it entered the cave, the meat was calling to her; heavy on the air with the scent of blood and life sustaining food. Oh how it teased her and stirred the hunger up from within her stomach like a nasty beast.

How long had it been since she had last ate? Three days?

Currently Blue stood within a dark cave. Her eyes shone in the light from the nearby entrance, yet it was not just the light that gave them their gleam of curiosity and anxiety.

Blue stepped cautiously from the entrance of the den's back nesting chamber; head low and tail out stiff as her golden eyes darted about amidst the ruckus the pack was currently kicking up.

The alpha Kilo had just returned with the others from a morning hunt. Before dawn Blue had seen them leave the cave and now they were back...successful...

Slinking across the stone floor Blue watched on as the younglings were given free reign of the hunt's spoils. They tore into it much in the same way her own stomach demanded. Ravenous.

The Waterfall Pack...that was what she began to call them. Hidden behind the water she wondered just how many years they lived in paradise and prospered on the meat from the nearby prey valley. How many years were they safe from territorial intruders and able to raise their little family in a peaceful environment without worry?

Blue would have been jealous of their safe haven and pack, if she didn't know what had happened within their cave's walls just three days before...if she didn't know of the lives lost...

The massacre brought on by the Utahraptors was still fresh on her mind.

Blue had heard the cries; screeches of terror and vicious snarls as the pack was cut down and younglings met their doom. She still smelled the blood and saw the bodies scattered across the cave floor as some were torn apart to be eaten and others left to rot.

Blue bore the bruises and broken bones, but in her mind she still saw the chaos much like she still remembered the wrath of the Indominus. She tasted the blood of the Utahraptor on her lips and felt its flesh beneath her talons.

If only she had acted in quicker time. If only she went to the hatchling's aid a moment sooner...before two of them found their end between the teeth of the enemy. Star would still have her siblings...the female Shadow would still have her young...

There were many things Blue wished were different, while she snuck around the cave as if her life depended upon her silence. Why did the pack not trust her, after she risked her life to protect their home and kin. Did they not see the way she looked to them; watching them and longing for their kind of pack bond?

Blue's breath hastened, from both the soreness of her ribs and the hunger in her gut. Worry hung tight.

Could she find true sanctuary within this place? Or would the pack simply deny her until it brought her doom? Would she have any more of a chance here than she did out alone in the jungle?

Blue had heard them chitter amongst themselves, and had seen the caution in their gazes whenever they looked her way. She was a stranger in their home and strangers had no reason to deserve one's worry or care.

At the most, they were frightened of her; put on edge by the loss they had just experienced. Trust must be earned, not expected from nothing. She had learned that well when keeping her relationship with Owen.

Slinking about over the ground Blue kept to the shadows as she watched on in contemplation. The sight of the meat strewn across the ground was tormenting her, yet she did not approach, much as she was urged to. From her place in the back she could see the younglings squabble and feast, while a few of the adults moved in for their own meat.

Maybe there would be a morsel or two left over...when she didn't have to compete for her portion from the others of the pack.

As Blue continued to sneak foreword, staring, she was unaware of a gaze that fell upon her. Burning it was like that of a golden flame; the owner of which made the female jump when she looked up to see him.

The alpha, Kilo.

Standing before her, glaring down with golden eye in a look Blue knew all too well, the male had himself positioned somewhat between her and the pack. Most protective of them, and most intimidating when it came down to it.

Bigger than her, Kilo's frame was strong with muscle and his hide a sharp ebony black; most catching to the eye even with the blemishes of his scars. So deeply set into the skin their jagged edges were pale with exposed flesh. Blue could almost feel the pain he had experienced receiving them.

His appearance wasn't really bizarre. Being what she assumed was around her own age, she almost expected a raptor of cleaner appearance, but then what did she know of life outside the safety of enclosures?

Although it pained her beta side to do so, Blue heeded the alpha's challenging stature with a bow of her head and submissive gurgle. At this point she knew defying him would mean the end of her. He had her in his sights and was constantly judging her to determine if she was a threat to his family.

One wrong move could set her fate for the worse.

Blue's claws wriggled and her tail thrashed, as a painfully silent moment dragged on and the two raptors found each other trapped beneath their own gazes. They expected flashing teeth, challenges, snarls...yet it never came.

Instead the moment was interrupted, and Blue blinked when the sound of a stern growl reached her ears.

A second raptor stood beside Kilo; the female Owen had chosen to name Shadow.  
Like him her ebony scales gleamed in the near sunlight and her eyes shone with that same gleam of determination.

Too alike...too much like the feat of a reflection, aside from the female's blood red markings down her back.

It was confirmed the moment Blue saw Kilo exchange gentle glances with her. She knew the gaze and realizing it brought forth a sharp snort.

Shadow was Kilo's sister...yet Shadow was also Star's mother. That meant...that dear little Star was related to... _this_?

Well...it all made a bit more sense now...

Allowing Shadow to pull away and get food for her wounded mate splayed out nearby, Blue cast the alpha a wary glance. Her mind had begin to play with the idea of returning to the darkness; to the safety of the back chamber where no one would notice her and no one would care.

That sounded nice...alone and away from their gazes. She would wait for the meal to be finished then attempt to find herself some scraps.

But again, Blue's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. This time it was shrill and tense with excitement, yet it struck up a familiarity. Just enough it grabbed her attention and forced her head to turn with a confused gaze.

What she saw gave a flicker of surprise and amusement to her heart.

Across the cave was the meat; kept into one general area as a large bloody pile in which the pack was currently feeding themselves. At first nothing looked out of place...until Blue saw a tiny grey hatchling standing upon the mound. Jaws opened in happy greeting and body wiggled about with excitement. Yellow eyes spoke of an affection only one raptor on this island would show to her.

Star.

Blue lifted her head to the young one, yet her heart shriveled and a deep conflict rose fierce into her mind.

Was it safe?

All that earlier morning, Star had been denied interaction with the pack's guest; blocked by both her mother and the alpha...or...her uncle...as Blue had just recently discovered.

Star must have seen the opening; figured it was as good a time as any to beckon her 'guardian' closer. She was happy to call for Blue's presence and quite quickly it became a conflict in the older raptor's mind.

Meat was there; what her body craved in order to function and her mouth begged to taste. Star offered her the comforting acceptance no one else would now give to her.

Did she dare step amongst the pack? Did she dare risk intruding upon their space for a morsel to eat, or simply the company of her young friend?

Star whined for her, and she sucked in a deep breath. Blue didn't like feeling afraid...helpless. It put a sick hole in her chest. Yet...she begged herself to risk it.

In this situation Owen would have given her a word of support; urged her over to the meat much like he had urged her out of the bush to meat them the day before. His green eyes would shine with confidence and his voice would be soft with that tone telling her he would always be there to help her when she needed it.

He always helped her...but now...alpha wasn't here to help. He wasn't here to guide her when she felt unsure.

Alpha Owen was gone and she was unsure now if he would ever come back. Were his words and promises true? If she failed within this pack would he return to save her, or would Kilo cut her down the first chance when she proved herself unworthy?

Blue wanted _her_ alpha; _her_ human whom spoke with kindness and care, and was always there for her up till now.

So many worries and doubts...yet...Blue knew something in the back of her mind.

Right now, alpha Owen wasn't coming back anytime soon, if at all. She had to figure life out on her own and to do that she had to work with what she had; whether that be a safe village with her humans, or an unwelcoming cave filled with raptors whom would much rather cast her out.

If Blue knew anything about life, then it was like being trapped within a bush of thorns. Move the wrong way, and you'd get hurt.

Sucking in a breath the raptor tilted her head. A foot inched foreword, followed by another. Hesitance made her falter but she drove herself on.

Life was hard again, like it was before...but like before Blue would have to learn to adapt.

She just wished she didn't feel like the Waterfall Pack was her thorn bush.


	17. Chapter 17 - Breaking Ice

**Rising from the depths of darkness and despair, I return with the long awaited chapter 17! Miracles have happened on this day!**

 **Before I get started, I would like to apologize for my spree of inactivity. I know a lot of you have been waiting (Oh so patiently) for this chapter, and I know I promised you all it would come, but through these past 2-3 months I have been hit by the double battering ram. Life, and writer's block thicker than a concrete slab.**

 **The writer's block has been defeated. Life...eh I cant do much about that.**

 **There's a few things I would like to mention. Thank you, to my wonderful wonderful readers for being so patient and polite when asking about chapter 17. I am so happy that you guys are always here waiting for me, no matter how long I take. :) You have no idea.**

 **Also, thank you to those that recently left a review involving my fanfic and their criticism. All of you had such good advice and pointed out a lot of things I could fix, which I hope I HAVE taken care of in the following chapters. Part of my way to improvement depends on feedback, and I am so thankful for your help! Hope to hear from you in the future to see if I've improved! :D**

 **And last, but certainly not least, I hope you all enjoy what I have coming in the next updates. A lot of you have made predictions for "Why So Blue?", and each one was very intriguing. I hope I will frighten you, surprise you, sadden you, and even make you angry if I can.**

 **(NOTE: Chapter 18 was intended to be posted with 17, but seeing as I fell asleep at 3 oclock in the morning working on it, (with my face on the laptop's keyboard) I figured you all would want _intelligible_ text for a chapter. 18 shall be released shortly!)**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 17**

 **"Breaking Ice"**

* * *

Everyone had a role to play. As such with all packs in the wild no matter the animal, the branch of ranking was complicated and therefore bestowed each member with their own score of tasks. It was important to remember your place.

The alpha was of course the top in the chain of command. Out of all the members of the pack he was the fastest, strongest, most brave, most intelligent, and most dominant. The role of alpha was like the role of a king, although not one in the same. A king had his duties to the people which an alpha shared, but an alpha had his manual work. His specialty was not simply politics.

As the head of the pack, the alpha had plenty of his own tasks. He went out on every hunt to ensure that food was acquired for the pack and naturally he called the shots, for he was the best of the hunters; he was to guard the territory with routine patrols and perimeter marks, as well as the willingness to fight should anything threaten the safety of the pack; and he was needed within the pack as the peacekeeper, disciplining those out of line and keeping the ranks in harmony.

The pack depended on the alpha for his protection and guidance. The title was earned, and only those very brave or very stupid dared to challenge his title.

Beneath the rank of alpha was the beta role. This was owned by an animal nearly equal to the alpha in strengths, and in turn was granted power of second in command. When the alpha was in need of assistance the Beta would be there to help. When the alpha was ever absent, the beta would take full command and responsibility of his duties.

The beta was the heir to the throne, so to speak. If anything were to befall the alpha then it was there to keep things running.

Beneath the roles of command came the higher subordinates, the common rankings of the pack. These titles ranged from hunters, caretakers, the pack young, and the elders. All submitted to both the alpha and the beta, but as a section maintained their own hierarchy depending upon the animal's dominance.

There was only one rank beneath these. It was the last and most certainly the least in the pack, positioned at the lowest of the pecking order. The omega.

You could say the omega had a rough time of life, changing on the whim of the pack's mood. They had no particular role other than the member to release one's tension upon. They were the last to eat, the last member allowed to have an opinion, and the last member to be of much value to the pack.

To Blue, the role of omega was foreign and odd. There had never been an omega amongst her sisters. She didn't know exactly what it meant but she got the drift of it, and rightfully considered it an insult to her previous title of beta. Alpha Kilo had given it to her as his way of separating her from the others of the pack. The lone female was a part of the ranks now, but hardly in the way she had expected.

At least there were some things that chose to sway into her favor.

After two weeks Blue was faring better in physical means, that at least she had to be thankful for. The bruising and breaks of her skin from the Utahraptor had begun to disappear, and her ribs no longer hurt so fiercely when she breathed. There were still many weeks to pass until the breaks healed fully but the improvement was a start. Good feeding only made the situation better.

The Waterfall pack's high success rate in hunts assured Alpha Kilo brought plenty of hefty servings back to the den, and thus his family ate well. Even when Blue was granted the last pickings she received a substantial meal, meaning it wasn't long before her thin frame began to put on the pounds. New weight spelled promise of greater energy and strength, while the memory of her once conditioned body came a bit closer each day.

Matters of good food and shelter had been solved, but problems with Blue's newfound pack still presented themselves daily. It was a work in progress...however slow the progress may have been.

The first morning of the second week began like all the others. Similar to clockwork you could call it a habit of survival instincts, brought on from enduring two months of Isla Nublar's dying ecosystem. It was a strict ritual Blue practiced for precaution.

From her sleeping spot against the wall near the cave door, Blue used the sun to her advantage. The moment the golden lined rays reached up over the secret meadow's wall, they fell warm against the scales of her face. She was always the first to get up using this system. Not even the alpha was ever awake before her.

As the dawn rose up in the east Blue lifted her head off the cold stone floor, yawning with a spread of her jaws and flash of her fangs. Her scales gleamed in the daylight and her neck flexed with strength the raptor had just recently rediscovered. Her tongue ran over her lips with a low chuff, then her eyes slid open.

Deep golden pools looked upon the world with a new light. Sweeping over the den in a quick check of surroundings, she searched for the dark forms of raptors sleeping deeper within. Of course they were there, curled up in their soft nests of branches, old leaves, and dirt. They were still asleep but Blue would not dare to try and wake them herself. The pack would rise in their own time.

Yawning once again Blue shook her head. Her fail flicked over the ground and her claws flexed to give off sharp scuffs on the stone, while her legs shifted beneath her belly. Instincts told her it was time to get up. Her body demanded food and drink.

Picking herself up off of the bare stone Blue arched her tail and neck, stretching with soft chitters as an itch formed on the back of her skull. It was unreachable by forelimb, so with a feat of balance the female reached one leg up high. Head lowered, claw extended, and eyes closed, the itch was relieved.

Once finished Blue focused her attention back on the morning. A quick stride -making sure to be silent as to not wake the others- took her out of the cave and into the full warmth of the sun. With growing intensity it chased away the shadows and gleamed bright on Blue's scales as she made her way across the meadow.

The meadow was small, considering the amount of space filled with dense trees and foliage. What was clear was covered in soft grasses, as well as the occasional surface of a great flat boulder. These the raptors liked to sunbathe on at the peak of the day's warmth.  
Surrounding the meadow, the stone walls were high and provided shelter from biting winds. A watering hole in one corner near the cave provided fresh water. It was cool and clean, fed by miniature falls coming down from the ridges above.

Striding up to the pool's rocky bank, Blue was calm and her gait was collected. She did not glance about in fear, nor did she worry of vulnerability. Even when she spread her legs and stooped low for a drink -completely vulnerable to the threat of an enemy- she was not ridden with anxiety. The meadow was safe. It had taken some time to adjust but it was an adjustment Blue was thankful for. No more frightful mornings, wondering if a larger predator would appear and strike when she least expected it. She could relax for the first time in months.

Dipping her muzzle into the clear pool, Blue chuffed softly and began to drink. The water was so much better than the puddles and murky swamps she was often forced to drink from when she lived on Isla Nublar. The watering holes had always been heavily guarded by herbivores and predators alike, while the Mosasaurus lagoon was never even an option. She had seen too many creatures meet their fate on its pavement shore to dare drink from it.

Breaths easing out in deep huffs, Blue lifted her head and clicked her teeth. As the water dribbled down her chin the raptor snorted and shook herself, sending droplets upon the air like a thousand crystals. The trails running down her neck felt good on the skin; a cool feeling on scales in need of a cleaning.

It was easy for meat eating dinosaurs to get dirty after all.

So, closing her eyes Blue curled her neck to the side and lifted a forearm. Her teeth were used to nibble and scrape at each section of scales, then was followed by the wipe of her tongue. It was a slow and tedious process, but before long Blue was fully lost in the session and therefore lost awareness of her surroundings. The sun began to rise higher and the hidden meadow was lifted from its early morning silence.

From the trees, birds began to sing their songs. They fluttered about hunting insects while keeping one wary eye upon the carnivorous dinosaur below them, moving with bright flashes of plumage and various feather colors. It was a sight Blue was ignoring, but in turn caused her to miss a shift of movement from behind.

Deep within the grasses, shining from shadows that slinked about in utter silence, watched a pair of sharp golden eyes like that of a treasure's coin. In its gaze was a look every hunter gives its prey, a sharp studying eye looking for any chance of vulnerability or the opening to strike.

Something was on the hunt, and Blue was the target. The female had yet to realize her predicament but it was already far too late.

As Blue curled downwards to lick at the scales of her chest, the eyes grew closer. A small form could then be seen within the shadows and teeth flashed amidst gentle chitter heavy with excitement.

This excitement, fell upon Blue's hearing like the whisper of the wind. At first -as she snorted and gave a finishing stroke of the tongue- the female passed it just as such. The wind was whispering, nothing else.

But then, the figure grew hasty in its approach. At a sudden burst of speed it slid foreword through the grass, but in turn stepped upon a sharp stick and let a pained growl from its lips. This growl was louder than the other previous whispers, easily loud enough for Blue to hear and know something was going on.

For a moment she tensed and curled her lips. At first thought she assumed there was danger in the brush but her nostrils flared and scents flooded into her mind. Birds, rodents, and a little raptor?

As quickly as concern had entered her mind, Blue felt a strike of mischief with realization of her current situation. So she was being stalked? Oh how unfortunate that was. Whatever was she to do?

Acting as though nothing were amiss, Blue snorted casually and flicked her tail. Her lips twitched with anticipation, but she forced her body to remain loose in order to keep her _victim_ believing they were still in charge of the hunt _._ Her eyes remained ahead but every other sense was trained upon the grass.

Footsteps came closer, quiet chuffs reached the hearing, and familiar scents confirmed suspicions. For a long moment Blue stood in absolute silence, until someone made a move.

From the grass came a rasping cry, young and not yet capable of strengthening into an adult's roar. Grey scales erupted from the greenery to shoot like lightning over the ground, accompanied by needle teeth and claws that flashed. Straight to Blue it charged and prepared to lunge.

Well, little Star was brave today wasn't she. How cute.

Whirling with an eased grace, Blue faced her attacker and bent low to the ground. Her jaws widened with a loud chatter and her forelimbs reached out as if to catch the little raptor barreling forward. It was all Star could do to slide to a stop and scramble in another direction before the adult's claws could wrap around her.

The hunt had failed! Retreat!

* * *

 _ **~Shadow's POV~**_

* * *

Even in her sleep, she could hear the ruckus. Like daggers to her dreams the shrieks and chatters echoing from outside the den were tearing and slicing, pulling her back to the real world with a fierce grip. Was it already time to wake? Had the pack risen without her?

Shadow lay curled in a ball within her leaf nest, drowsy as her mind was thrown harshly from peaceful sleep. Ever so often her eyelids would flutter, her body would twitch, and her parted jaws would emit low groans that more than not broke into wide yawns.

What was going on out there? Couldn't she have five more minutes?

Growling in slight irritation Shadow's head lifted from the nest floor. At her side a sleeping Victor lay with injured leg extended, which she was cautious of when shifting in the nest and adjusting her sleeping position. With every intention to return to sleep the female sidled up to her mate and willed her eyes to slide shut once again. Her body sunk downwards, but in the wake of consciousness came realization.

Where was Star?

Shadow could not feel her daughter up against her, not did she hear her grunt one would expect when disturbing the nest. Her scent was dim with absence, telling that she had left some time ago.

The shrill calls shot once again from outside the cave, and Shadow recognized their tone. They were calls of distress? Panic?

Yellow eyes widened, lips curled into a sharp hiss, and muscles bound to launch the female from her bed. In an instant motherly instincts kicked in at full speed and demanded investigation, while dread wore rigid on the Beta raptor's heart.

Where was her baby?

Star had been the youngest of Shadow's first litter with Victor, three younglings in total. She and the two older siblings had been the parents' pride and joy, their treasure, until a terrible turn of events tore them away in the worst way possible.

Shadow's first and second born found their deaths a few weeks before, when the den was attacked by two Utahraptors. It was a miracle in itself for Star to have survived, and spared her the grief of loosing all three children. Loosing the two had been painful enough and took much time to recover from, if yet at all.

Protectiveness was justified, and at the moment Shadow's ears were filled with her daughter's rushed cries, accompanied by thrashing in the grasses outside and the occasional vocalization of an older raptor. This raptor Shadow could almost recognize immediately, and it fired her up with a rage.

The blue marked omega was a new addition to the pack. No one knew of her past nor did they know where she came from, but she had been the raptor responsible for saving Star's life in the attack.

Such good information, was thrown aside and replaced with motherly scorn. Shadow's instincts blocked out all rationality and informed her that her daughter was being attacked. The omega was the attacker.

Hell hath no wrath like the rage of a mother, but the greatest of these is the rage of a raptor mother. If the blue marked omega had harmed so much as a single scale upon Star's head, then she would discover what it was to die slowly.

Snarling sharply Shadow stepped free of her nest and rushed for the den entrance, disturbing Victor from his own slumber in the process. All he saw was his mate leaving the den through tired eyes, making him blink and chitter softly.

What was wrong?"

Shadow ignored his questioning voice and was about to call for her daughter, when she caught sight of a figure standing before the entrance of the cave. Shrouded in sunlight it was difficult at first to identify, but keen eyes focused on the outlined form and picked out deep ebony scales, marred with the occasional pink slash of a scar. This raptor was one Shadow did not need to fear.

As the Beta hurried to meet the figure, the click of her talons over stone fell upon sensitive ears. An intelligent head tilted with the raising of a single yellow eye, followed by a snort and chitter of soft greeting.

Kilo had woken not moments before his sister. Lured out by the racket in the meadow the alpha had made to investigate out of concern, but what he found was shocking to say the least.

Curious, but still worried, Shadow crooned softly. Did Kilo know where Star was? What was happening?

As the two siblings exchanged looks, a thrashing came from ahead and something shot across the edge of their vision. In reaction it caused Shadow to flinch and bring her head upwards, but Kilo merely turned and clicked his teeth. His eyes were strangely calm, while Shadow's grew wild with uncertainty and impending anger.

Why was her brother not sharing in her alarm?

Jumping from the grasses into an opening came Shadow's suspect. With grey scales accompanied by the long splash of blue, she ran in a circle with head high and voice a chittering storm...as though the raptor had suddenly gone mental.

Then, from behind Blue came a grey flash and Shadow's eyes widened. Playful chirps filled the air, the chase was quickened, and the mother's heart skipped a beat. There was her child, racing along with the omega though the grasses having the time of her life.

They were playing?

Taken aback Shadow's tension melted and the aggression clear in her body disappeared. Her eyes softened, her claws lowered, her lips uncurled, and her growls went quiet entirely. Every muscle in her body went still, and she simply watched.

Holding herself back Blue would run ahead where Star could not reach her, slower until the hatchling very nearly caught her tail, then off again into the lead. Back and forth they seemed to be in a never ending game, through figure eights and big circles that wore trails into the grass by their racing feet. Occasionally the roles of _IT_ would be changed entirely, and Blue would turn with such a suddenness that Star would cry out in excitement and try her best to dodge the older female's clicking jaws, jumping and bounding with energy only a raptor of her age could express.

Thus far the two playmates had failed to notice their audience, for they were so enveloped with their romping. Even as Shadow moved out in the open to stand beside her brother, they continued on and provided a clear show.

She couldn't believe it. The Omega -the not so appreciated new addition to the pack- was playing with her daughter as though they knew each other their entire lives. Her actions were gentle and her voice was without trace of aggression.

And here they were so worried about her...so harsh to her from the beginning. Since day one the pack had treated her as a foreign thing and feared that she was a threat to them, sometimes expecting her to suddenly turn against them any given day.

It would be lying to say Shadow didn't expect the worst when she heard her daughter's cries, or that she raced out with every intention of killing. She was ready to admit to the pack's fears and assume Blue had proved them right, but all her fears were bashed aside by what she discovered.

Star was safe, and having _real_ fun for the first time since the deaths of her siblings. The pack was so busy fearing the worst of their new addition that they failed to see her potential.

Obviously, she was good with the younglings.

Clicking her teeth Shadow brought her eyes to settle on the raptor at her side. Kilo was still standing there with a look of turning gears and colliding emotions. His lips quivered and pursed periodically, a sign Shadow recognized well that told he was stressed.

He had been the one to deny Blue the most. Everything he now saw of her probably confused his beliefs...his alpha instincts and doubts of the omega's safety amongst his family...

They had all been wrong about the lone female.

* * *

 _ **~Blue's POV~**_

* * *

Her breaths were hard, her body rippling with energy and movement. Ever so often her ribs would tingle and sting but the thrill of play was all that mattered. All Blue could sense was Star and the grass that tickled at her belly when she ran through it.

It had been months, but it felt like years since she had been able to play like this. The last time -well, if you considered the genuine play and not the semi-aggressive wrestles- was probably with her baby sister Charlie, not long before the fall of the park.

Pivoting on her legs with the momentum of the foreword charge, Blue spun and lifted her head with a high pitched chatter. Her claws flashed in a mock threat and her tail snapped about like a swinging bull whip, while her eyes fixed foreword and locked on a single target.

Star -currently _IT_ in the game of chase- slid to a stop due to the startle of the change and squawked uneasily. Her eyes were alert and Blue could see every muscle in her tiny body prepare for movement. She was going to give her movement. It was her turn to be IT again.

Bending low the older female hissed, and Star yelped with a new excitement. Both dinosaurs' bodies tensed like racehorses at the starting line, and both eyes locked waiting for the hunter to strike and the prey to run.

After a single silent moment to catch her painful breaths, Blue had enough of rest and waiting.

She lunged foreword with great speed, to which Star reacted and spun around to race in the opposite direction. Through the grass they once again chased like wolf and rabbit, until Star careened to the left and pointed the game in the direction of the pack den. Neither of course realized where they were running in the heat of the moment, but it didn't take them long to run out of free meadow.

Grass turned abruptly to stone slab that clicked beneath their talons, and Star made a sharp yelp. When she slid to a stop it was all Blue could do to slow down and not crash into her.

The older raptor growled softly in confusion, but her eyes fell upon a sight that made her stomach flip and body stiffen. Two pairs of legs stood just before them, the owners of which Blue could guess immediately. Only two raptors had such black legs, one pair slender while the other thick with a male's bigger bones.

How long had Shadow and Kilo been standing there? How much had they seen?

Like a dog that suddenly discovered it was going to be beaten, Blue's head reeled back and her voice rose in a storm of frantic clicks of apology. Her body became as rigid as a stick, and her eyes widened until one would think they could widen no more.

Blue knew the pack didn't trust her, and she knew it well. The leash they kept her on was short, the constant supervision was like hawks over a carcass, and the rules were strict boundaries set by the alpha. There was no sleeping near the pack, no eating with the pack, no sunbathing with the pack, no hunting with the pack, no leaving the secret meadow, and most certainly _no_ playing with the younglings.

Of course, Star had not been so easily deterred from her guardian, that much Blue knew over the weeks. Every chance she got when the pack wasn't looking, she would go to Blue and give her company. Sometimes they would lay together in the sun while the others were napping, or eat together when no one was looking. If it wasn't for the rules Star would have been stuck to Blue's hip.

She had to admit, the little hatchling was her saving grace while the rest of the pack gave her the cold shoulder. When they played together she was reminded what it was like to have fun again, like the old days with her sisters. In fact she had come to see Star more like a young sister as every day passed.

Knowing she had done wrong by the rules, Blue continued to back away and beg for forgiveness. While on the outside she would have melted into a puddle, inside her former beta instincts scolded.

Pull yourself together. Don't be such a coward and stand up for yourself!

Such instincts however, could get one such as herself in trouble. Shadow was the beta of the pack and her position in that role was strong. To challenge her say would be playing with the fire of her talons, then the following death brought on by her furious alpha brother. Getting brave would only get an omega killed. Blue had to continue her pleas no matter how pathetic it made her feel or how much it bruised her pride.

Suddenly, the cries of her voice were echoed, and little Star cooed softly. Standing not far away the hatchling was anxious, as Blue could tell by the way her forelimbs curled up beneath her chest and how her claws wriggled together. Despite the presence of her mother and uncle, she dared to move to Blue's side.

Shadow looked down at her daughter in a moment of silence, but eventually her eyes drifted to the grey and blue female crouched on the ground. She uttered no sound, while Blue squirmed like a child pinned under her gaze. She didn't move, she didn't snarl or hiss, but she didn't leave. As still as a statue she seemed to think.

Thinking over what way to punish her, perhaps?

Suddenly, the beta snorted and stooped low. Blue shied with a click of her teeth and panic, but the female came so close she could feel the tickle of her breath upon her scales. Her eyes were unavoidable, as deep pools of gold fixed on her and Blue pressed deeper against the stone.

She expected a snarl, a scolding nip to the face, or in the very least a warning hiss. Blue was willing to lay there and accept her punishment, but what came next was a surprise entirely.

Gently, hesitant at first, Shadow purred and nodded her head. The sound was so unexpected that Blue flinched and looked up with a snort of bewilderment.

A purr? A sound of appreciation and reassurance?

Flicking her tail Shadow simply clicked her teeth, then turned to nuzzle her daughter. Star responded with a happy chirp while Blue could do nothing but sit up straight and tilt her head. What just happened? Just days ago Shadow wanted nothing to do with her, now this? What had she done to deserve it so suddenly?

Hearing a chirp, Blue's eyes drifted lower and fell upon Star. The hatchling was gazing back with a look of victory on her face. Her head was high, and her tail arched in the air as if they had suddenly won a great battle.

Maybe they did...Maybe she had finally made a breakthrough!

As Blue thought with disbelief upon the new turn of events, she failed to notice movement stirring from the mouth of the nearby den. Chitters rose upon the tone of lingering sleepiness, broken by the occasional yawn and shudder of a raptor shaking out its scales.

Only when Shadow lifted her head and crooned in greeting, did Blue flinch and realize the rest of the pack had awoken. Her body stiffened once again in instinctive caution, and a quick step to the left put some safe space between her and Star. Luckily the hatchling was too occupied with her approaching family to notice.

At least, -while her dear foster pack had thus far made her keep her distance- Blue had a lot of free time over the past few weeks. Most of that time she spent watching them, studying each member closely as they went about each day. Memorizing their actions, level of dominance, quirks, and relationships shared with one another, Blue probably knew more about them than they realized.

The first raptors to appear from the den were the elders Alden and Hook. Both the males were very powerful indeed, and Blue had different feelings for each.

Alden, was the gentler of the two raptors. Like the old grandfather whom had spent his youth traveling the world, he seemed to have experienced his fair share of troubling times, and thus knew all the tricks to every trade.

These tricks and trades, Blue sometimes saw him try to transfer down to the younglings of the pack, when he led them on mock hunts after a small animal unfortunate enough to have found itself in the meadow. Alden had a great tolerance for their rambunctious qualities and short attention spans, but tolerance wasn't always a good thing with them. He probably let them get away with too much.

As Alden strode from the shadows with white hide and rose eyes shining, Blue immediately found herself caught under his gaze. But, unlike some of the others, she did not shy at it. Whenever Alden looked at her she saw a look of curiosity and partial understanding in his eyes, as if he somehow knew her situation and what she had gone through.

From the beginning Alden had treated her differently than the others. Blue was intrigued by him.

The elder Hook, -on the other hand- was more like a war veteran. He appeared to be slightly older than Alden, and bore more signs upon his body for a life spent in battle. Faint scars riddles his scales however not as harshly as the alpha Kilo's, and he was missing one of his death talons.

Old age and missing equipment put the brown and burgundy striped male at a slight disadvantage, but that he made up for in wits.

When Hook went out on the hunts and patrols, Blue could see how his eyes gleamed. Through them she could see the gears turning away and sense there was already a strategy taking place in his mind. He was smart, and a bit ornery at times.

Like a strict general, Hook often snapped to the adult raptors of the pack when they got on his nerves. The only members he gave leeway were the alpha, beta, and pack younglings. It hadn't taken Blue long to figure that, like Alden, he had a soft spot for the youth.

Obviously, she was not included in said soft spot.

As Hook walked lazily towards the watering hole, he looked to Blue and regarded her with a strict tension, like a stern army commander regarding the weakest of his troops. Under his eyes the omega shriveled back and at the sight of that he was amused, cackling softly as he went by.

Hook was on Blue's "Hope they don't notice me" list.

Next coming from the cave was a raptor Blue was fond of. With a stumbling stride he was much slower than the others, and made a horrid clicking sound mid-stride from the broken bone in his leg. While on the mend, it was not so easily endured as cracked ribs.

Appearing from the den Victor was a sight to grimace at. His grey and white speckled scales were dirty from resting on the ground, and his golden eyes dulled with the pain he currently experienced.

Despite all this, the kind male greeted everyone with a soft churr and nod of his head. Even to Blue he offered his gentle consideration and chirped, which she returned with a bow of her head to show respect.

Victor, Star's mother and Shadow's mate, had been kind to Blue ever since the attack. When saving his daughter from death she had earned his trust, a thing most valued in her current status.

Following after Victor came the two adolescents Curare and Mike -or, as Blue liked to call them, Touble and More Trouble.

Running after one another in a storm of chitters the younglings wove in and out between the adult raptors. Their energy was liable to go wild in the mornings, but such was expected at their age. Younglings play, and the pack tried their best to put up with their howls and yelps. Not even Star could always keep up or stand to their rough antics.

Watching the two adolescents run off into the grass, Blue clicked her teeth and flicked her tail. They occupied her attention for a moment, but when she turned her head foreword once again, her vision was filled with bright tan scales. The sight of those scales brought her mind into a whirling fright.

Lima, was a member Blue put high on her "Hope they don't notice me" list.

Standing before her with chest extended and lips curled, the temperamental female glared shards into Blue's flesh. Every ounce of her body was geared towards aggression and her voice was heavy with challenge. Lima, the thorn in Blue's tail from the moment she was welcomed into the den. Lima's idea of a welcome was a good tail slap to the head, or a bitter nip when she was having a particularly bad day. Blue associated her with nothing but anger and pain.

Reeling backwards and around, Blue hunched low and gave her rival a wide birth. Her own lips curled up and her eyes reflected the daggers, while she continued to step away from the female in an effort to escape confrontation.

Lima seemed to have different ideas. With a returning snarl the female rushed Blue and snapped her jaws, teeth just missing the skin of her muzzle with an empty click. In order to dodge it Blue had to reel backwards, with such speed and clumsiness that she stumbled and crashed, right into what felt like a hard wall.

She didn't remember the den being so close...

For a short moment, Blue remained on her haunches with a wild look. She leaned up against the thing behind her and prepared to stand, but it shifted and she became aware of something frightening.

Smooth scales of a hard chest rested against her spine, accompanied by the low thump of a heartbeat and the vibrations of a deep growl. The voice was recognizable, as a shadow fell over Blue and a head curled down to look at her. She was faced with a single golden eye, filled with a glaze of annoyance she knew very well.

Alpha Kilo.

Going wide eyed, the growl died in Blue's throat and her aggressive air sputtered to that of submission. When he showed his teeth, she chittered and lowered her head till her chin touched her throat. She would not dare to snap at him as she did to Lima. That would be her death.

For a long moment the two raptors stared at each other, Blue unable to muster up the mind to get off of the male's chest. The longer she remained against Kilo the more he appeared to stiffen, like a scolding snarl or nip was bubbling up inside and threatening to erupt. She waited for it with anticipation.

Yet it never came.

Suddenly, as if a rope had been cut, alpha Kilo let his body relax. Blue felt the muscle against her back soften, and watched the annoyed gleam melt from the eye before her. Lips lowered back down and growls cut to silence.

Kilo then stepped back, causing Blue to brace and fight from falling over backwards to the dirt, but in turn freeing her from his shadow. He watched for a moment, then glanced to Lima and snorted before moving away from the group. He'd accompany Alden and Hook for the morning drink. A day of hunting was ahead of them and he had to prepare.

Blinking, sitting upon her haunches like a dog with tail straight out, Blue watched the alpha leave. Her heart was still racing in her chest but her thoughts were riddled with the question of "Why?"

Kilo never let her off so easily, even for such trivial instances. He used to snap and growl and she would be afraid. Now her fear was only met with mercy.

Maybe, by some miracle it was true. She was making a breakthrough.

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~  
**

* * *

His mind was a warzone of opinions and paranoia. What was confusion and curiosity one moment, was anger and distrust in a fiery flame the next. His mind was recoiling and leaning foreword all at the same time. What a mess the omega made of him.

Standing behind the female after she had fallen, Kilo snorted and gazed upon her with a blank eye. His body was rigid and his lips quivering with indecisive emotion, roiling about upon his thoughts.

That morning when Kilo had left the den, he witnessed something most unexpected. For the first time since her sibling's deaths Star was bounding across the meadow, with Blue close behind chittering and chasing amidst the excitement. They both cried and ran with the spring of happiness in their steps, but the omega was what caught him off guard. She behaved like a youngling herself, in the way she frolicked and chased after her playmate. She behaved like an older sister in the gentle way that she treated Star, as if she had been a part of the family since the beginning.

Of course, it hadn't taken long for Kilo's mind to recoil. With great protest his instincts rose and slapped him across the face, bringing back his usual twitching lips and harsh distaste. The omega couldn't be trusted! He had to pull his head out of the fluffy clouds and remember the harsh truths in life. He had seen it all before. There was reason to his ways.

When Kilo was still but a youngling, in a pack before his own, he had witnessed such a tragedy. A loner was accepted within the ranks, only for it to turn the first chance it got and attempt to tear everything apart from the inside. Younglings and adults alike were killed, many more injured, until the traitor was overpowered and killed itself.

Outsiders could not be trusted, Kilo's mind insisted. The grey and blue female would play along, all so innocent, then would lash out the moment their backs were turned and guard let down. Kilo had told himself the day the pack let Blue follow them home. He'd never let his guard down. He would be a good alpha and protect his family at all measures and costs. He would not fall for this...this...play of innocence.

For the first few moments after Blue had stumbled and crashed into Kilo's chest, his body was stiff and ready to lash out. All in that moment his suppressed anger was going to let loose, without mercy, until he met her wide golden eyes. Her voice of apology rose on shaky chitters. His one eyes blinked, then his growling lips dropped.

In the eyes of the omega, windows to a dim world, Kilo saw a curtain of emotions he had never bothered to notice before. Pain, fear, sadness, anger, and want. He could sense the want off of her like the waterfall raging just off from where they stood. In that moment he remembered what he had seen that morning.

Why, when all of the pack was asleep and she had Star alone to herself, would Blue not follow his suspicions and make her first attack? Why in that moment when no one was watching and she had her chance, would she keep to her _act_ and play with the youngling rather than kill her?

Kilo faltered and his thoughts froze. Their battle for opinion halted and settled upon the one question of "Why?"

Why, -how- had this grey and blue female come to them. What were her intentions if not to destroy his family?

Lost within his confusion, Kilo turned back to reality and tore his gaze away from Blue's. He stood, then backed up so that her spine no longer pressed against his chest, causing her to sway and catch her balance.

He would save such debates for later, after the day's hunt was out of the way and all were fed.

Leaving a shocked omega, Kilo turned and directed his strides to the nearby watering hole. As he passed by Lima he scolded her with a short growl, startling her, but well deserved due to the ruckus she had caused.

The alpha's mind hissed. Protecting the omega now, hmmm? Had his opinions been changed so easily?

Snorting, Kilo shook that thought and came to a stop at the water's edge. He stooped down and dipped his muzzle into the water with long drinks. Footsteps approached from behind but he did not bother to lift his head. It was probably Hook, Alden, Tango, and Lima gathering for the hunt.

However, with the cool taste of the water down his throat Kilo saw a pair of slender black legs stop at the corner of his vision. A scent of sibling's familiarity came a second after, making him snort and look up.

Shadow stood to his right, head tilted and a look in her eyes he knew well. She was thinking...planning and strategizing over something. What was it this time?

Kilo flicked his tail, before shaking out his scales and facing his sister head on. A quick swipe of the tongue bought excess water from his jagged lips, but what he heard next made his jaws snap shut with a sharp _snap._

Shadow crooned, eyes calm and voice smooth. She wanted the omega to accompany him on the hunt. Had he heard her correctly?

When the alpha snorted, his sister's eyes squinted and her voice lowered to a deep growl. Sternness upon her features she gestured with a flicking muzzle across the meadow, first to the approaching hunters then to Blue further off.

The omega would go on the hunt. Kilo would be her supervisor.

Utterly shocked, Kilo growled back. Had his sister gone insane? You don't invite new additions to a hunt before they proved their capabilities and trustworthiness. It wasn't done.

No. Absolutely not.

His answer was blunt and his eye sharp with confidence, but Shadow tilted her chin up and curled her lips. She had bestowed her praise and approval to Blue that morning. She would drag her brother out by the tail if it meant getting her point across.

The omega would go hunting. It wasn't a sister's suggestion, it was a beta's order.


	18. Chapter 18 - Wannabe Hunter

**Hello everyone! Finally, I have made it back for another chapter!**

 **I apologize for taking this long to update with chapter 18, and am so thankful for all of my readers' patience. Life got busy as per usual and writer's block didn't help.**

 **This chapter, has been written and rewritten about 5 times since my last update. Every version just wasn't satisfying to me, and I wanted the best for my readers, so I worked until I got just that.**

 **Thus, the 9 thousand word monster below was born.**

 **I hope you all like the hunt, and enjoy what happens. I also hope to hear what you all think of it as this chapter was a real struggle for me. :)**

 **Thank you all, for being so amazing, kind, and patient!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 18**

 **"Wannabe Hunter"**

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~**

* * *

Be cautious, her mind begged. Don't go spoiling things now that they were finally starting to look up. Don't step on any tails.

After the incident with Lima, which took her dangerously close to a wounded muzzle and an angered alpha Kilo, Blue kept her distance from the pack. Where they gathered near the mouth of the den, she remained some yards away and watched on with lips pressed tight. She didn't want to take the chance of crossing Lima's path again, or Hook's...or Kilo's.

Just any of those " _Hope They Don't Notice Me_ " raptors in general.

The more she thought about it however, the more the omega was confused by something. Alpha Kilo, the one whom had always despised her most and wished her gone, had surprised her. When Blue crashed into him she had invaded his personal bubble, and had expected him to react accordingly to such an interference; snapping, growling, and shoving her away like a disease. But he didn't. He pulled away without so much as a disciplining nip and Blue was left in a stupor.

It was completely out of character for him to back down...yet reassuring in a tiny way.

Maybe the Kilo she saw that morning, gentle and forgiving, was more like the true Kilo. The Kilo Blue always saw from the beginning was an aggressive, short tempered, stubborn male with no sign of ever showing her otherwise. Could it be that -like Shadow- he was starting to loosen up on her? It was doubtful but Blue was a dreamer. If alpha started to trust her, that meant the rest of the pack would surely follow behind. If alpha trusted her, who wouldn't?

In that moment where Blue stood within the mouth of the cave, she let her eyes drift to the pack. They were gathered just ahead in the light of the sun, chittering softly as raptors bade farewell and good luck to those going on the hunt. Star was in the middle of it all, running back and forth with excited yelps and wags of her tail.

Blue exhaled softly and tilted her head in amusement.

First, the youngling would dart about her father Victor's legs. After that she rushed over to Alden, chittered, and licked at his face when he stooped down to see her. Hook was given similar treatment, followed by Tango. She was giving her own special goodbyes to each of the hunters and seemed thrilled about it, judging by the way her teeth shone and body moved.

It wasn't long before the goodbyes were finished, and Hook lifted his head with a loud chatter to get the group moving. The other hunters became alert, and Blue watched with wide eyes as they moved off together towards the watering hole and the alpha waiting there. Her heart leapt in a want, urging her that a hunt was to start and she was to be at the front leading the way. Old beta instincts that refused to die with the loss of her rank.

Suddenly, before Blue could let out a pent up whine, she became aware of something. From the corner of her vision she saw movement and realized that not all of the pack had left her. Her body stiffened and her lungs filled with a growl, as tan scales she knew were not Star's flashed in the sunlight.

Blue forgot about Lima. If there was anyone in the pack who would resent her to the last days, it would be her. She liked to keep grudges, spurring them alive whenever she felt like picking a fight. Standing not far away she had her neck arched and tail thrashing, growling as she watched Blue. Currently she wasn't moving forward, but every micro expression in her eyes said that she was seriously considering it. They were pools of yellow fire, fury gathered after what happened between her and the omega that morning.

Lima didn't like being told that she was wrong, especially not by her most precious alpha. Everything she ever did was to impress Kilo, and it absolutely fried her when he responded with aggression or annoyance.

It was Blue's fault that he scolded her. She was poisoning his mind with her innocent little gestures and wrestles with the infants. Didn't he see that she was weak? Didn't he see how useless she was to them?

Lima was sure Blue had been dropped on her head as a hatchling, so sure that she was positive her previous pack had cast her out for being retarded.

As the female gazed across to her nemesis in a seemingly endless staring battle, she came to a decision. There was only way to put some respect into the omega, and snuff out those absurd grandeurs of acceptance and a rank within the pack. She was a thorn in her side that needed to be dulled before it got too sharp. Alpha Kilo wasnt looking. He couldn't reach them in time to stop her from teaching Blue a lesson.

Snorting harshly, Lima bared her teeth and strode forward on long steps, causing Blue to flinch and curl her own lips. The omega stepped back a bit, but where was there to go? What was there for her to do, other than run until the female actually caught her?

Lima was larger, and had a volcano of aggression behind her attacks. Running would only make things worse; it would make her more angry.

But as Blue crouched over the ground and hissed at her offender, whom was now within lunging distance, a sound filled the air. It caught both of their attention for a fleeting moment, long enough to make Lima realize with a snarl that her chance was gone and she had to back down.

Beta Shadow was calling from the watering hole, not to her, but to Blue. The realization made her hiss with little curses, whereas Blue lifted her head and chirped with a heavy confusion. Was she indeed the one being called? For what reason would the beta request her presence? She was not aware of doing anything wrong, and could agree that her presence wasn't something many raptors sought out.

But Shadow called again from the nearby watering hole, more urgent, and Blue's hopeful doubts were dashed apart. Her head lowered like a toddler waiting to be scolded, and her eyes took on a very anxious gleam despite the earlier praise she received from Star's mother.

Bringing her attention away from Lima completely, Blue had no other choice but to obey the order and turn. She set her sights to the other end of the meadow, where the pack was gathered and she began to approach. In walking forward her steps were long and slow. In whining softly she questioned the worst case scenario.

After all the stress she caused the pack, had they decided to cast her out? Had Shadow's mind been swayed back to doubt as quickly as she had bent to acceptance?

When Blue came to a stop at the water's edge, some feet away from the pack, she was met with silent gazes. Some raptors turned with looks of curiosity, while others with dull looks of disinterest and slight annoyance. For a moment all Blue could do was stop and fight not to shrivel into a ball, as her eyes darted to every raptor in an effort to understand.

There was a chirp, and the female lifted her gaze to find Shadow emerging from the back of the group. Her black head was high and her red striped tail was arched like a flag, while in her eyes was a gleam of amusement and hidden confidence. She did not appear hostile. Her movements were welcoming and calm.

Blue gave a low gurgle as if questioning her for an explanation, to which Shadow responded with a purr of reassurance. Slowly she moved next to Blue, then turned and searched the pack with her eyes that now shifted into a gleam of frustration and determination. When she didn't find what she wanted, the beta hissed sharply and flicked her tail. The pack parted in swift reaction.

There, standing upon the sand of the water's edge was alpha Kilo. With hard eye fixed on the water and body tense, he was quiet and seemingly unaware of the female seeking him out. At first when he didn't move Shadow snorted. When that failed to get his attention she hissed loudly.

Well?

Kilo grunted softly and looked up. Immediately as his one eyed gaze came upon them, Blue felt trapped in it, like a prey animal staring its hunter in the face. Her tail wanted to curl up in submission and her head wanted to lower, but she held herself from shrinking back and expressing the nervousness she felt. Shadow chittered again, and Kilo responded with a sharp inhaling chuff that made Blue lift her head in surprise.

To humans, most raptor vocalizations were nothing more than incoherent noise. To raptors, each tone and tiny variation were like a language in themselves, complex and meaningful. They were smarter than many realized. They had more to say than many realized.

As if to convince himself Kilo chuffed again. The omega...would accompany them on the hunt. It was difficult to wrench out without growling but he did it softly, for Shadow's sake and his health.

At first, Blue blinked and tilted her head to the side with a confused sound. Her tail flicked and her talons wriggled with a slight shock. What? Was she hearing things right? When the alpha's expression remained tight, she inhaled and felt an excitement seep into her. It was slow for a moment, then rushed in all at once and sent her heart racing. They weren't playing around. They really meant it? Glancing to Shadow in an effort to confirm her hopes, Blue met the beta's gaze with a gleam. She tried to hide her excitement but the other female seemed to read her like an open book, nodding her head with an equally happy chirp.

Go on and get the hunt out. Immediately Kilo took that as his permission to leave, moving away from the two females whom just made his day more complicated. He had to play babysitter as well as hunt leader, but as much as he resented the task he wasn't going to challenge his sister. Shadow could have a mean bite if provoked and it seemed she had her heart set on the omega, like a mother takes to her hatchlings when they are first born.

As Kilo walked away Blue lingered at the watering hole's shore. By Shadow's side she hesitated in following, omega position bringing her doubt. She couldn't mess this up. Every fiber of Blue knew this would be a test on her strength and worthiness, challenging her to prove that she was a useful addition to the pack.  
 _  
_How long had it been since she hunted with other raptors? Months. Then again she had never gone on an actual pack hunt in the real world. Hunts in her old enclosure didn't count. Pigs in a cage weren't dinosaur prey in an open field.

Hunting Indominus Rexes with her sisters didn't count.

From behind beta Shadow crooned and nudged Blue, interrupting the dark and worrisome thoughts. Sensing her anxiety she spoke upon a gentle tone, encouraging with clicks of her teeth and a light in her eyes.

Blue, guardian of her child and omega of the pack. This was a chance to prove herself.

* * *

 _ **~...~**_

* * *

There was a small disturbance in the meadow, after it was announced to the other hunters that Blue would accompany them on the hunt. It began with Lima's hissing curses, was followed by stern reassurances from Shadow, and ended with Star's excited begging. She wanted to come! If Blue could go than she could go too, right?

As the youngling pranced about Blue's legs, Shadow only answered that question with a half amused snort, then urged her back towards the cave by nudging her. Star tried to move away and return to Blue, whining in disappointment, but again Shadow urged her back. She tried to dart away but the mother was swift and snatched her daughter's tail between her teeth.

Dangling upside down from Shadow's gentle hold, Star lifted her head and growled in a temper tantrum of a fit, thrashing about as the black and red beta walked back towards the den. She waved the hunters off with a flick of her tail and like that matters were settled. Kilo called the beginning of the hunt, and Victor turned to join his mate.

Star was too young and fragile to risk the dangers of a hunt, as were the adolescents Mike and Curare. Shadow knew this well after such dangers intruded the secret meadow and took the lives of her other offspring, so it made her feel better by staying home from the hunts and serving as the den guard with her wounded mate.

Watching the beta walk away, and hearing Star's protest fade within the den, Blue turned to the rest of the pack. They were now gathered towards the entrance of the secret meadow, where the roar of the outside waterfall carried over the stone walls and filled the air. Very faintly did a mist carry, collecting in little droplets on the scaly hides that waited in it.

They waited for the alpha's first order.

Lifting his scarred head, one eye falling on each of the hunters, Kilo lingered on Blue. Again she felt tiny under his gaze, but he only snorted when she looked to the ground and avoided eye contact as a sign of submission. His lips curled in vague annoyance, which he felt but did not express loudly.

By wish of his sister he would let the omega come.

So, arching his neck and taking the lead of the group, Kilo chuffed to the elders. They took place in formation behind him, followed by a signal that put Tango and Lima behind them. At first Blue assumed that she take the rear, behind Tango and her nemesis, but a short growl denied her assumptions and steps to said place. It was from Kilo at the head of the group, startling Blue with a sharp chuff and flash of bewildered eyes to the alpha.

Kilo stared at her, hesitated, then flicked his muzzle. He gestured to his side indicating that the omega's place was there with him, at the front of the group.

Lima hissed, Tango tilted her head, the elders shifted, and Blue blinked. With a shocked look she stared at Kilo and questioned his command with her gaze, receiving his determined look and growl in return. Each of them knew that place was usually for beta Shadow, second in command, but the reasons behind Blue's placement were far from rank of dominance. Lima of course was furious that such an unworthy raptor would walk in Shadow's place, but Kilo's decision was purely for safety.

He may have been letting Blue go with them...but that didn't mean he trusted her being in the rear, where their backs were turned and their vulnerabilities were high. She could attack easily, unless she was up where he could keep a good eye on her. He could knock her down within moments if she decided to strike.

Very aware of Kilo's distaste to her close presence, and very aware of Lima's gaze burning into the back of her skull, Blue walked up to the alpha with a cautious gaze and stride. Once she was there, being careful not to bump or brush him in any way, Kilo lifted his head in rugged approval and snorted. He took the first step which Blue mimicked. The rest of the group fell in behind and all went to the meadow's exit.

Blue was thankful really, that there was now some separation between her and her rival. She could hear Lima's angry voice echo off the stone walls they walked through, and heard the way her talons scuffed angrily on the ground. The thought of making her further aggravated was unsettling, but the thought of having Kilo close by to shield her from aggression was comforting.

Of course she had to be extra careful, to keep from upsetting the alpha himself.

Through the cave, daring into the rushing waters, and emerging down the ledge on the others side, the hunting party began their trek through the winding canyon. They walked swiftly and silently, covering ground and maneuvering through the maze of rock and stone far quicker than Blue expected. The walk was shorter than she remembered from her first time, but maybe that was because of Kilo.

Using faint scent marks familiar to him, Kilo was confident in his direction. He always made correct turns and he always kept a sharp eye on the path ahead, which in no time began to brighten and open up before them. The flat stone beneath their talons became soft grass, and the bleak shadows were chased away by clear morning sunlight.

The black ravine ended, and the prey valley was before them. It was bigger than Blue remembered it, with long fresh grass over rolling hills, a small sparkling river split down the middle, and a perimeter of dark green jungle trees. She remembered all these things from her previous visits and hunts, but to see it again made her remember something.

This place, the land of opportunity filled until ready to burst with healthy prey, was now her home. It was her pack's territory, all to them.

Feeling an excitement start within her Blue sucked in a deep breath. She could smell the prey, herds of them spread throughout the valley giving off scents that lured her inner hunter to the surface. She began to bounce on her toes, clicking her teeth and glancing about with a nervous burst of energy.

She could prove her worth to the back. She'd help them find the biggest, fattest prey out there. She'd help deliver the killing blow and show them all why she was beta in her old back. Alpha Kilo would be proud of the new addition. He'd let her in as an official member of the pack, out of the omega rank and into subordinate class.

Of course this was Blue's plan, a dream that -in any case- was wildly optimistic for her circumstances. It was her fantastic strategy and completely unknown to her, another plan was being formed in the mind beside her.

Trying to ignore Blue's bubbly actions, alpha Kilo snorted and gazed out across the field with a sharp eye. Even from their place he could catch the ocassional mass of a herd, coming out from the jungle to graze and forage as all the herbivores did. They were all waking up to continue their daily feeding routine, calling out in various trumpets and rumbles to one another.

Not far away, Kilo knew there to be a small grove of leaved trees. It was the common grazing grounds of a herd of Edmontosaurus, specifically the herd they fed from some time ago when they took down a yearling calf. If they could take down another young adult or adolescent-careful to avoid the much larger mature adults-, it would be good eating for the pack and easy enough prey to take down.

However, the alpha had a new hunter to keep in mind...a new addition that thus far did not prove successful in her hunts, lessening his confidence in her helping them.

Kilo would have to find an easy job for the omega.

The alpha snorted, then with an abrupt flick of his tail stepped onwards and into the grass at the opening of the black ravine. It was high from lack of grazing and reached up to his hip, so that when he slipped into the stalks all that could be seen was the tip of his arched tail. It was the same for the other raptors when they followed. He could hear them chittering and clicking softly, a consistent pattern developing so that even when visuals were cut off they could locate one another.

As the hunters ventured off into the fields, Blue kept close to alpha Kilo and tried not to bump into him. She watched his actions as they walked and noted the way his eye darted around with quick flashes. His head was low, but whenever a certain sound caught his interest he lifted it just enough to peer over the grass, locate the maker of the noise, and determine if it was of any interest to them. For what Blue could only assume was because of limited vision, he also made many double takes and cocked his head to an odd angle in order to see something.

Once or twice he hissed gently at her when she went up on his blind side and startled him. It made Blue question what it was like to have only one functioning eye...and how the black male had survived this long especially in alpha position.

Suddenly, Kilo lurched to a stop and Blue blinked as his tail swiped against her face, causing her to duck and veer around him before stopping as well. She looked to his face and saw that it was unmoving, one eye fixed ahead with the ridge of his forehead just above the grass to look at something.

This time something had truly caught his interest.

Realizing this, Blue's eyes went wide and her head too lifted above the grass. The other raptors behind her chose to stay down, but her curiosity and eagerness made her risk a quick peek. She followed Kilo's gaze across the space of grass they stood within to a nearby tree line, a grove of tender leaved trees and brush just on the edge of the jungle. At first she saw nothing, then within the shadows and rustling foliage she caught the dim outline of a large dinosaur. With time and focus that outline filled out and she could see exactly what it was.

By scent, it was a young female Edmontosaurus. She appeared to be alone, herd either gone or out of sight as she feasted on the leaves of a tree with a soft look in her eyes. Back and forth her jaw chewed, uttering little grunts and rumbles to no one in particular.

A loner with no one to help guard her. She was the perfect candidate.

Licking her lips Blue heard Kilo chuff softly and call Alden to his side, followed by Hook and Tango. They slipped forward in silence and looked to him for direction and a plan of action. He was quick to assign jobs...but Blue wasn't sure she liked his pick of assignments.

Divided into two sections, the hunting party was sorted and four chasers were chosen. Alden, Hook, and Tango would all accompany Kilo on the offense and help him make the first strike. That left two raptors, Lima and Blue, whom stared at Kilo with wide eyes and wiggling bodies like children waiting to hear good news.

Kilo stared back at them with a blank look. For a long moment he looked into Blue's eyes and seemed to think on his decision, questioning it, until he shook his head and gave a blunt chuff. At the sound of it Blue reeled her head back in shock, while Lima's own head dropped and a disgusted look came to her features. Both females cast glances to each other as though it were the end of the world.

Blue and Lima were assigned as the distractions, bait being a better term in Blue's opinion. Kilo wanted a low key assignment for her first hunt and she got it.

For humans, the distraction hunt was a well known thing. Once thought to be the trademark of raptor attacks, it was simple to carry out yet effective in stalking prey. They had theorized it through the years...then unfortunately began to experience it first hand with the creation of Ingen's dinosaurs.

One or two raptors, -a distraction- would stand before the target in plain sight, just out of reach yet close enough to cause a bit of concern. They would direct all focus on the prey and bluff in their aggression to catch its attention, giving the appearance of a stalking, which the prey would view threatening and in turn focus completely on the visible hunters.

The true killers would be hiding out of sight in the bushes, positioned at the sides and back getting closer and closer. Once the prey became utterly unaware of anything other than the raptors at its front, they would strike with deadly force and surprise.

Humans said raptors preferred to slash out the kill's stomach. In truth, they struck anywhere and everywhere they could reach in order to deliver as much damage as possible; the stomach, throat, flank, head, or legs.

Make a quick clean kill if you can, tear them apart if you cant. Raptors were good at it...most of the time.

Still giving Lima sidelong glances, less than pleased with her partner, Blue slinked up to Kilo and caught his attention with a soft warble. He turned, she shied, then puffed out her chest and dared to question his pairing of her and Lima. From behind her she could hear the tan female also voice her disapproval, although her deep growl was a little less respectful to the alpha.

Again, Blue was locked beneath Kilo's gaze as he tilted his head and regarded her. The other hunters waited impatiently, while Blue hoped.

Surely he did not forget what happened that morning between her and Lima. She nearly lost her nose because of the tension between them, and he wanted them to work together? Did he somehow expect that was going to go over well?

Of course, Blue would not risk failure of a hunt by acting upon her rivalry...but she was not as confident in Lima's control. Even then the female was breathing deeply, flicking her tail in agitation and glancing to Blue with hate. This demeanor was immediately changed of course, when Kilo glanced her way and she brought on a pouting act. Sad little noises escaped her and her eyes got big, while her head bowed and her tail shook in a plead.

The alpha tilted his head and both females felt hope rise...only to have it stamped out when he then growled and turned to walk away. In shock Lima stepped forward and began to protest, but from the side came a low hiss and stomping footsteps, followed by brown scales with burgundy marks and faint scars that filled her vision. She leapt back with a gentle yelp, staring up at the elder Hook whom now stood before her. With his golden eyes he told her to watch herself, then cast the same look over to Blue with a sharp flick of his head.

Both females bowed their heads in submission and Hook arched his neck in approval. He enforced Kilo's orders when it was needed and this was one of those times. The alpha had no interest in dealing with Lima's whining that day, no more than he was wishing to babysit an omega during the hunt. They both had to stay out of his way and work the distraction.

Bending down again Hook eyed Lima and Blue individually. He again hissed, before hearing a raptor chirp at him from the nearby grass. That caught his attention and forced him to turn and follow the other hunters. He too disappeared from sight but his challenging order lingered.

 _Behave._

Left with nothing to do but accept what was given to her, Blue grumbled to herself and crouched onto her belly in the grass. She could hear the rest of the hunting party move away from them through the grass, their footsteps growing distant, until her focus was broken by a quiet shuffling just to the side of her. The omega turned and immediately found herself beneath a cold yellow gaze.

In the small moment that they were alone, Lima had moved closer and fixed her furious eyes upon Blue. Her lips curled with quiet hisses and her body language sent messages of threats, to which Blue lifted her head and dared to growl softly.

Lima had to be quiet lest they give their presence away too early.

But, Lima just snorted and showed her teeth in challenge, causing Blue to shift and hiss under her breath. Of course she hadn't expected much from the female as far as listening to reason went. It didn't matter what she said or did, Lima would disapprove of it and do the exact opposite just to rough her scales. With her, reasoning was cast to the wind and all that remained was the battle of " _I'm better than you."_

Deep down, Blue's old beta side was getting fed up with the constant torment. It wanted to rise up in aggression and lash back, but just as she thought she might explode, her new omega side would snuff the aggression out entirely and she would back down. She wasn't brave like a beta anymore. All her omega instincts could say was " _duck your head and roll with it."_

It frustrated Blue to be so timid, but did she have a choice with the entire pack bearing down on her with dominance?

Disgruntled, Blue forced her eyes away from Lima -whom growled at the loss of her rival's attention- and gave in to her omega instincts. She rose up from the grass and took a few steps away, then turned her attention to the task she had to complete. The Edmontosaurus was still in the bushes, rustling the leaves as she tore a small branch from its base. She had yet to notice the hunters surrounding her but it was Blue's job to direct whom she noticed and when.

Make the pack proud.

Tail arching and teeth flashing, Blue released a chirp and shifted a bit on her feet so that her body rustled the grass. She stomped a foot, spun, then made a half hearted growl. Very quickly she became too loud to go unnoticed, and the prey lifted her head with wide eyes. Her chewing stopped with leaves and sticks poking out from around lips. Her body tensed, she chewed once or twice, then dropping the branch she lowered her head and shook it with a nervous threat.

Bait taken. Now Blue just had to keep her attention long enough for alpha to make his move.

Eyes fixed on the herbivore, hearing Lima come up beside her and make a low growl, Blue took a daring step forward. The prey tensed up and flicked her tail with a snap of her bill-like lips. They had to toy with her, make her worry, but not enough that she saw them as a true threat and ran.

At least Lima decided to help.

Backing off with a bob of her head Blue cackled and gave the target some space. While her eyes were fixed fully on the prey, her hearing was fixed upon the noises around her, trying to filter out bird calls and various other sounds in an effort to locate the hunters. When she heard nothing of importance she snorted, a look of impatience and hunger coming to her eyes as they dared to glance into the trees.

Wait. There she could see movement.

Just behind the Edmontosaurus, off in the cover of the foliage, Blue could just catch a blur of white within the shadow. At the sight of it she stood up on her toes and focused, soon realizing that the shape inching closer and closer was the elder Alden. He was harder to conceal with his white scales. No doubt the rest of the hunters were around him, their own darker colored scales hiding them from view.

Keep prey distracted. Any moment now they would attack and they needed a wide window in order to do so.

Snarling, kicking things up a notch, Blue lunged forward a few feet and slid to a sharp stop. Her teeth flashed and her talons raised, but her bluff was enough to make the Edmontosaurus jump back and rise up on her hind legs with a bellow. This put her more into the trees, closer to the hunters and with less room to maneuver her large body.

A silence fell, Blue and the prey staring off. For an eternal moment they waited for something to happen, and when it did, the silence was shattered.

Like a blur of shadow a black form lunged free of the brush. Over the ground it ran with swift speed and called out with a chilling cry, as white fangs flashed and death talons were raised and at the ready. A single golden eye fixed on the target, whom spun somewhat and bumped into the trees surrounding her. She was still on her hind legs, head brushing the branches above as a startled and terrified rumble escaped her parted lips.

Kilo, charging his victim with the other hunters following close behind, veered around a swiping tail and pushed himself from the ground with powerful legs. Through the air he lunged and led with his feet, so that when he collided with the prey's ribcage his talons sunk in. He gripped her back with his forelimbs and their claws while his teeth ripped and tore. The other raptors quickly followed his lead.

Blue found herself bouncing in one place with the excitement of it, watching and feeling the thrill of the hunt fill her.

As Alden raced about the Edmontosaurus, he bit and slashed at the muscle of her legs. She tried to spin and land on him with the weight of her front end, but from behind Hook snarled and jumped up to fasten himself to the rise of her back. Much like Kilo he dug his death talon into her flesh and bit anywhere that he could reach, while Tango raced by and snapped at her throat with upright leaps that fell just short.

The Edmontosaurus lifted up on her hind legs again, bellowing in pain and terror, before slamming back down and jarring the hunters on her back. They lurched, and she repeated the act with a growing desperation. She was moving too much for Tango to land a strike on her neck. Alden didn't have much of an opportunity to do it himself without risking being crushed between the prey and a tree.

Blue shifted onto one leg and clicked her teeth. Her body begged her to go and help. Wasn't there more to do than watch?

From her side, Lima gave an amused snort and arched her neck. Her golden eyes brightened with a look of selfish realization and her talons wiggled. She stepped forward, making sure to slap Blue upside the head with her tail and slink in front of her before heading towards the fight. She walked slow, exaggerating her steps just to rub it all in.

She was going to disobey alpha's orders and join the attack? She was a distraction! Not a chaser!

Blue growled sharply and glared at her rival with a sincere hatred. She cursed with frustrated hisses and paced a bit in the grass, watching her walk off thinking how unfair all of it was.

Suddenly, a thundering bellow sounded from ahead and both females shot their heads around with eyes of confusion and shock. They heard crashing, saw the trees rustle, then watched as the female Edmontosaurus burst forth into the grass. Her head was high and she stumbled on four legs a few feet, then lifted her upper half and began to run away in a bipedal gait.

No raptors were on her back. She was wounded, bleeding heavily, but nothing that would kill her within the next day or so.

What happened?

What they had missed, was the point in which the Edmontosaurus reached her true moment of panic. All at once her limbs had flailed in all directions, her tail thrashed, and her head swung around like a small wrecking ball. Tango and Alden were forced to back off to avoid getting struck. Soon after alpha Kilo and Hook had to detach themselves from the prey's back for the same reason.

She bucked around for a moment, squealing and rumbling with her fright, before catching enough awareness to spin and leap out of the grove. It was a sudden turn of events, but gathering himself Kilo had demanded they follow in pursuit and the pack was quick to charge out.

Now, the raptors were hopelessly behind the prey, their advantage to speed denied due to the sheer amount of space between them. The Edmontosaurus could only run 25 miles per hour to the raptor's 40, but between the exertion of the first strike and the struggle it gave little promise.

None of the hunters had enough stamina left over to catch up. At least...almost none of them...

Blue thrashed her tail and whined in distress, watching the prey pull away from her and the pack. Her head was high and her heartbeat was strong, yet inside her was an even harsher war of thoughts.

Disobey alpha, try to catch prey. Stay, risk loosing prey. She couldn't tell what was worse. What if she failed in the attack and just made the Edmontosaurus run farther and faster? They could always track the wounded dinosaur down and finish her later...

 _No!_ Her old instincts shouted out with wild confidence and hatred of giving up. _Betas do not let prey escape them! They take them down first hand and spare the pack the struggle of an all day hunt. If she was to ever prove she was something more than an omega, then she had to act like something more...do things expected of a strong and worthy raptor._

Blue tensed up with those thoughts, but in her chest her heart began to race. Her every muscle tightened, forcing her legs to spread when she herself did not want them too. Her eyes fixed on the Edmontosaurus with a sharpness that intensified through the moment. Wasn't the whole point of her coming out on this hunt was to prove herself? Didn't the alpha want good strong raptors in his pack? Why couldn't she try to prove herself?

She could be a good strong raptor for alpha.

In that moment something changed within the female. You could call it a revelation in a time of need, a moment of belief in a creature ruled by submission and caution; you could call it pure animal instincts that couldn't hold back from the kill; and you could call it dormant habits of a high ranking raptor rising to the occasion. You could call it a good many things, but raptors weren't much into behavioral debates.

Blue was off into the long grass like a bullet fired out of the chamber. It happened so fast that a stupefied Lima whirled and snarled, demanding the omega drop out of the chase as her own yellow eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

It wasn't Blue's right to make the kill. She was not worthy! Lima made these threats with sharp roars and calls but Blue couldn't hear them above her own heartbeat. She was pushing herself harder and harder, sharp eyes and mind flashing over the path and plan.

Currently, -beginning from where she had stood to give the hunt's distraction- Blue was going at an angle to the Edmontosaurus' current path. By the rate and direction both were moving, they would eventually meet at a point and Blue would be given the chance of an attack. She had to plan which strike would dispatch the prey most quickly.

In that moment the Edmontosaurus turned her head to look back at Kilo and the other hunters still trying to give chase. With such a turn the muscles of her neck rolled and bulged, an attractive sight to one such as a predator on the hunt. The life vein was underneath that muscle, bubbling with blood that had to spill over the ground in order for victory to ensue.

There might as well have been a big bright target with blinking lights spelling " _Slash_ _Here_ ".

As the space between hunter and prey closed, Blue ducked her head and sucked in rushed breaths. Her mouth was gaped open with shining teeth and her arms reached out before her with claws up, while her death talons sprung upon tension and clicked the ground with every anticipated stride. 30 yards turned to 20, 20 yards turned to 15, then that turned into leaping distance. At that point the Edmontosaurus became aware of the fifth raptor joining the hunt but by then it was too late.

Hearing the prey's cry of terror and seeing her attempt to turn away, Blue arched her back. Like springs had been set into her legs she launched herself from the ground and led with her talons. A shriek shot from her lungs and her eyes burned with want of blood.

Fast and hard. No mercy.

The collision was a harsh thing, a thud filling the air as two bodies met and Blue landed upon the Edmontosaurus' chest. Her talons slashed through its thick muscle, while teeth snapped for any purchase they could discover. For a moment she snarled and gave her attack, but with a cry of terror and pain the prey began her struggle for life. She had stopped, but in turning and spinning with a shake of her head she jarred Blue this way and that. She attempted to curl her head downward and bite the raptor with her bill-like lips, but Blue pressed close and snarled at her with a flash of bloody fangs. That gave way to more spinning and bucking. The prey was bleeding heavily from the front but hardly the amount of a punctured life vein.

Blue had yet to find it within the flesh of her neck.

Suddenly, holding on as the Edmontosaurus spun, Blue felt her grip fail. Her claws were torn free of their holds and her eyes went wide as her body began to teeter backwards. She frantically tried to recover, but the only thing she could see was the Edmontosaurus' neck extended above her.

If she fell, the prey would surely trample her beneath its feet. If she fell then they would only be in the same predicament and risk of hunt failure as before.

Using her quick thinking Blue pushed up with her feet whilst they still had leverage. Her jaws parted with a sharp cackle, then snapped with a loud noise around the Edmontosaurus' throat. Immediately her mouth was filled with blood while her ears were filled with the prey's scream, as she reared up on her hind legs and shook her head with a wild look in her eyes. Her skin was tearing from the raptor's teeth, taking more and more flesh away from her life vein's protection.

As the Edmontosaurus reared onto her hind legs, Blue's death talons pulled free of its chest. With such freedom her entire body dangled like a dog from its suspended chew toy, nothing but her teeth and jaw strength keeping her from the ground. With each swing of the prey's head she swung, and with each shake she gripped tighter onto the flesh in her mouth. She didn't dare let go no matter how much her body began to tire.

Suddenly, as the Edmontosaurus' breaths began to come out in harsh gasps, Blue's grip putting stress upon her windpipe, a noise rose from behind them. Sharp calls lifted on the air and figures darted from the corner of vision like shadows. Chirps and snarls greeted them, praise to Blue and malice to the prey.

Alpha Kilo and the hunters had arrived on scene.

Stepping with sides heaving and jaws parted in recovering breaths, the alpha came into view looking like he had just run a thousand miles. His jaws were parted a little with quiet pants and his head was low, but upon nearing the prey and Blue he forced his stance upright. He closed his jaws, tilted his head and sucked in one last breath, then chuffed with an air of surprise. His eye gleamed with a similar look.

How did the omega manage to accomplish this?

At his inquiring voice Blue curled her lips with a soft chitter. A sense of pride filled her, to the point that her tail quivered slightly like a dog trying to decide whether or not to wag.

Did she do good? Was alpha happy?

Kilo tilted his head and snorted. He looked the female up and down, covered in blood and dangling from the prey after she had singlehandedly brought it to a stop. He was confused, surprised...and slowly began to realize he was beginning to feel pride.

A small part of him still rose up, demanding that the omega was at fault for disobeying his assignments and wishes to keep her out of the hunt. It rose up but he reluctantly shoved it back down. The omega caught the prey...never in his life did Kilo think he would see the day when an _omega_ of all ranks, took down an Edmontosaurus.

Kilo sucked in a breath, looked at Blue and the prey, then bobbed his head with a chitter of gruff praise. Her forced it through a low growl, to express that he wasn't pleased with her disobedience, but also appreciative to her efforts in the kill.

Blue blinked and went quite still as she stared down at the alpha. She hadn't expected him to give her much praise, but again, she was proved wrong by the male. Slowly her tail began to move, then it quivered and her lips again curled up in a happy chitter. She reacted like a happy dog...as though she wasn't currently occupied with such a dark task as killing. Kilo in turn blinked to her show of excitement, then steeled himself and began to regard the situation at hand.

The Edmontosaurus was teetering where she stood, breaths still ragged but life holding on. She was wounded, bleeding, but nothing that would kill her within the next few hours or so.

Blue didn't want to hang for the next two hours.

So, Kilo looked up at the female and chuffed. Around them the other raptors had taken position and formed a perimeter, just in case the prey should find the energy and courage to bolt. They were ready and all he needed Blue to do was hold on. She was quick to tighten her hold on the prey's throat.

Once sure that Blue was prepared, Kilo looked at the prey. His eye glanced over her trying to see a weakness in her stance as the other raptors inched ever closer. They chittered, and he flicked his tail with a signal of approval. At that Alden hissed and darted forward to latch his teeth onto the prey's hind ankle.

For a moment, the Edmontosaurus threw her head up and bellowed, but with the raptor latched onto her leg she stumbled a few feet forward only to come to a stop and sway. Once she was still Hook dove in to restrain her other hind ankle, while Tango attacked a front limb. Again the prey bellowed but that time she did not move.

It was Kilo's turn.

From her place in the air, Blue watched as the alpha bared his teeth and paced in the grass for a moment of anticipation. She saw his eye fix on the prey's shoulder and noticed the look in his gaze, showing his intentions even before he snarled and lunged up into a massive leap.

Blue tightened her hold on the throat and tensed as the large male collided with the prey's shoulder, leading with his feet but keeping his talons away as he landed and shoved off. His full weight and force was put into the already unstable creature, which caused her to rumble and sway a little.

Kilo pulled away as she began to stumble backwards, yet with her feet restrained she tripped upon her own feet.

Blue felt the jolt, just before she and the prey went falling down like a tree and hit the ground with a loud crash. Dust kicked up from beneath them and stung at her eyes, but she kept her jaws tight and braced against the short moment of pain from landing so hard. Her feet hurried to get underneath her, as the Edmontosaurus began to strike and roll around with wails of desperation.

Take the throat out. Break the life vein while she still had leverage.

Growling, hearing the other raptors come close once again Blue stood and pushed down against her jaws. Forcing them harder and further onto the prey's neck, she began to feel a pounding rush between her teeth. She felt every breath and heartbeat just beneath her fangs. All she had to do was break through.

Suddenly, Blue became aware of a presence beside her, as Tango and the others latched onto different flailing limbs to hold the prey down. She looked up best she could while biting, and only saw black scales in her vision as Kilo slipped his head in beside hers.

With a sharp snarl, both raptors bit down on the prey's throat and together they breached the windpipe. Blood soaked the ground and the cries of their victim broke with loss of the ability to breathe. Their tails thrashed, their teeth slashed, then the life vein burst with a suddenness.

The prey quivered and died within moments. Success. The hunt was finally over!

For a moment, Blue couldn't believe it as she continued to hold onto the body's neck, growling softly as Kilo pulled away and licked his lips. Her body was still tense and the blood was heavy on her tongue, but she glared at the flesh before her and curled her lips.

Softly, voice only slightly edgy, the alpha chittered to Blue. It broke her concentration just enough for her eyes to lift and realize the prey was no longer moving. Her growls cut short, her body dropped out of its tense state, and she released the neck with a sheepish croon and lick of her lips.

For a moment there was silence, then Kilo chuffed softly and bobbed his head to the omega. He gave her praise for her efforts, and she bowed her own head as a gesture of respect and thanks.

Meanwhile, she was bursting on the inside. She did it! She helped take down the prey!

Backing away from the kill to give Kilo his space and right to first eat, Blue shook out her scales and licked again at the blood over her face. She purred softly to herself and smiled with her eyes, the joy from her success strong.

It wasn't long before the other raptors moved closer to her.

At first, when Tango moved closer and began to chitter with hesitant friendliness, Blue went wide eyed and lifted her head. The interaction was a thing she wasn't used to, thus she became nervous and wriggled her claws with a little warble. Tango responded with a small noise to reassure that her intentions were only true.

Good job omega. To realize Tango was telling her that made Blue arch her neck and hold back a proud churr.

Soon, Alden and Hook had passed by to give their own thanks, nodding their heads with a calm demeanor as they moved on to the kill for eating. Alden lingered for a moment to look Blue over, inspecting her, while Hook just snorted and grumbled to himself as if he were proved wrong by doubting her.

It was all praise and calm appreciation, until Lima appeared from the nearby grass.

Stepping out into the open, the tan and gold female had a face of pure disgust, fixated onto Blue with unmoving hatred. Her talons were up and her lips were curling and quivering. At the sight of her Blue curled her own lips and snapped her tail with a little note of aggression.

The omega took the prey down? How dare she! How dare she disobey the alpha and cut her off! She was to help the alpha! It was her job to help make the kill! She was the superior rank!

Lima thought this, as she slinked closer to the omega and uttered a sharp hiss. Her eyes burned and sought blood, brave whilst the alpha and elders were distracted by food. Blue hissed back and that only teased at her ragged patience, worn thin by Blue's outlandish feats and successes.

She'd kill her. She'd tear that throat and watch her bleed out, if it meant ridding the pack of her vile intrusion!

Snarling, spreading her jaws with a furious gleam in her eyes, Lima strode towards Blue in a sudden burst of fury. Her tail thrashed and her lips curled with challenging displays of her teeth, while her claws reached out in front of her.

Tango backed away with a submissive whine and bow of her head, but Blue stood her ground. She glared at her rival and thrashed her own tail, before feeling a spike of courage and snarling back.

Why that little urchin! She dare challenge her, after a bit of good luck with the prey?!

In that moment, Lima became a snarling mess of claws and fangs that lunged through the air and landed upon Blue. The two females met with a thud and Tango jumped back, as talons scraped across flesh and teeth bit into shoulders and necks. They kicked up dust in their wake, the occasional flash of blood rising when scales were broken.

Tango lifted her head and yelped in a shrill call, pleading for help as she spun and watched the fight roll over and over again through the grass.

As far as Blue knew, she was in a fight for her life. She felt pain where Lima bit at her and scratched her with her claws, amongst a rage that boiled from her beta instincts and made her fight back. She dealt in strikes and slashes, while Lima's own attacks were uncoordinated and frantic.

That didn't mean she was missing.

Suddenly, as Lima locked her jaws around the back of Blue's head, a shadow passed over them. A raging snarl broke their own racket and a black head dove in to latch its teeth around Lima's neck. It caused her to go wide eyed and wail angrily, lashing behind her, until she saw whom grabbed her and her actions melted behind a dark realization.

Still snarling, Kilo lifted Lima off of Blue and flicked his neck. The movement forced her to stumble some yards away, where she spun and began to hiss to express her fury. She hunched low, gashes and bite marks scattered over her body which only fueled her anger more.

Every time she tried to step forward, Kilo drove her back with a threat to take her then and there.

As the fight was broken up, Blue laid out upon the grass and growled behind grunts of discomfort. Sucking in deep breaths she blinked through the dust and sensed something standing over her. She heard a challenging snarl and knew that Lima now kept her distance, yet when she looked up she went wide eyed with disbelief.

Alpha Kilo stood over her, legs on either side of her body as he hunched low and snarled viciously. His one eye was burning and his body was rolling with aggression, which cast its own slice of fear into Blue.

She felt fear at the sight of him...but shock and relief as well. He was protecting her.

As the remains of the fight's tension dwindled, Kilo's voice dropped in tone and eventually he stood up. Lima was quiet and stood on one leg as the other was held up in pain, but she no longer looked to Blue. Whenever she did the alpha would scold her with a flash of his teeth.

Sure that the female was done, Kilo stepped away from Blue and turned to look down at her. His expression of fury lessened to that of concern, hesitant but true in his eye as he chuffed sharply.

The omega was wounded by scratches and marks to her scales, mostly down her sides and neck but nothing much more than a little blood. He could tell by the way she grunted and pulled herself up she was in pain, but he could also tell by the way her shoulders rolled and her eyes burned, she still had her hackles up.

So...the omega had more dominance in her than he realized. She had more bite.

Snorting, realizing he was staring, Kilo lifted his head and looked away before he met Blue's gaze. Nearby he could see Tango and the elders, whom shifted nervously on their feet and looked between the females that had just set to tearing each other apart.

The alpha hissed, making all eyes lower to the ground before he turned and strode back to the kill with a snap of his tail. All eyes avoided Lima, but slowly began to drift to Blue whom was then getting to her feet.

Grunting, pain in her body but dulled by the shock, Blue looked after alpha Kilo as he began to eat from the kill. She watched him hiss and grumble to himself with each tear of flesh and crunch of bone, a feeling of mixed pride and confusion filling her.

Suddenly, a chitter came to her ears and Blue turned to realize that Tango now stood before her. The young female had her head up and eyes wide, while her voice lifted with a croon of worry.

Was omega Blue alright?

Blue hesitated, again glancing to alpha Kilo as her heartbeat dropped out of her skull and her breaths calmed. Yes...she supposed she was alright.

Tango snorted softly. She was lucky, to tell the truth. No one came out of a fight that easy with Lima.

She would have been dead if alpha Kilo hadn't stepped in.


	19. Chapter 19 - Field Day

**Well, I finally did it! Updates are finally flowing in and the guilt for not being active is being remedied.**

 **First, I would like to again apologize for my absence. I do not like pulling away from posting for so long, but unfortunately, life waits for no one. Due to some stressful times, I was not able to write comfortably.**

 **Second, I would like to again thank my readers for reviewing and being so patient. Some of you asked about this chapter and some of you seemed sure that I had dropped off the face of the earth. This is understandable. lol**

 **I have loved hearing everyone's praise for WSB, and love hearing your thoughts on the story's progression. I hope I continue to hear from you all and I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters I write out.**

 **Once again it is November, national novel writing month, so I hope to write another 50k words as I did last year as a challenge. Thus far it is very motivating, as you can tell with this update.**

 **Also, if some of you would notice, this chapter is labeled "Pt. #1". Yes, this does mean that a part #2 is on the way...I may or may not have had too much fun writing this one out and I felt a 20k word chapter was a little much.**

 **Thus, it was split. You can expect to see the second part posted promptly.**

 **Anyways. :) Thank you again, everyone. I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to show you all my plans for WSB, which will be getting much more exciting in coming chapters.**

 **Stay tuned.**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 19**

 **"Field Day - (Pt. #1)"  
**

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~**

 _ **(2 Weeks after Blue's Hunt)**_

* * *

Life as a whole runs on change. From season to season, living creature to living creature, and place to place it can be even the smallest of events. But then, the smallest of events could have the biggest of impacts.

After Blue's first hunt, the dynamics of the Waterfall pack were changed dramatically. As time passed it was clear who stood on the omega's side and accepted her rise to becoming a true member of the ranks, while it was also obvious whom still detested her presence. This was mainly Lima, who's hatred had only grown after what happened between them. Her body was still fighting to heal wounds from their scuffle, while her pride was slowly mending after alpha Kilo's own part in it. She was angry he protected Blue over her. How was she more important?

The alpha male was as surprised and confused by it as the pack was. Everything he previously felt about the omega was changing the longer she stayed with them...which concerned him.

Wide awake that early morning, Kilo laid in his nest with legs tucked under and tail curled around. Surrounding him the den was a pit of darkness due to the sun not yet rising, but despite this, his mind was far too active to sleep. The debates and questions were too important.

Snorting to himself Kilo flicked his tail and shifted so that his legs spread out, while his flank braced against the lip of his twig and dried leaf bed. Once comfortable he focused again on the shadows, where his pupil dilated to focus and pick out the forms that were his pack. They were sleeping soundly with little breaths and occasional grunts. Sometimes he would catch movement, and a nest with its inhabitants would become clear to his sharp eye.

Closest to him was Shadow and her family, tucked together in their nest with the comfort of one another's presence. Victor was laid beside his mate with belly to back and one forelimb draped over her shoulders. He was careful of his healing leg as he held her close, while Shadow was content curling into a ball and making it her duty to keep their daughter Star even closer. Even though she was asleep, Kilo could hear the hatchling purr and chirp as she slept in her parents' comforting embrace. It made him purr gently, before turning and scanning over the others.

Beyond Shadow's nest were Tango, Mike, and Curare, sleeping in a tangled ball of limbs and tails with little grunts and purls; past them were Alden and Hook, who preferred a little distance and quiet so that they could sleep soundly; and then there was Lima, whom after the incident with Blue avoided the pack and moved her nest against the back wall for seclusion. Of course, she acted as though it were Kilo's fault she was _separated_ when in fact it was her own choice, and no one was stopping her from coming back to sleep with the rest of them.

Kilo snorted with a little click of his teeth, but his eye carried on and shifted to the other side of the den to complete his inspection. Again it struggled to see in the dark, but upon facing the main entrance it picked up fragments of light from outside, bringing up his vision as a result and letting him see a figure huddled against the stone wall. At the sight of it he blinked, then tilted his head and tapped his claw on the nest floor. Gray and blue scales were dazzling to the eye, upon a muscled hide that once was dull and stretched over a bony frame.

The omega had changed a lot since she came to the pack. She was very nearly becoming a different raptor, in both appearance and confidence. Who was she, to be so strong, cunning, sociable, and brave? Why had he not seen this side of her before? Why had she been hiding it?

If she was so capable...why had she been a loner, and why did she come to them looking as though she were starving? Obviously, the female was skilled in battle and hunt, when she defeated the female Utahraptor, or when she took down prey.

Or when she battled Lima...

Puzzled by Blue's mysterious past Kilo flared his nostrils and studied the female where she lay. The flesh around his scarred eye twitched as did his lips, telling that he was in deep thought as he noted the way Blue was drawn up in a tight ball. Around her was a sad ring of loose twigs and branches that barely kept its form, as though an attempt at making a nest was failed and given up on. It was too small and collapsed when disturbed, which made Kilo gurgle in pity and amusement.

Blue may have been talented with her teeth and claws...but when involving simple tasks and survival knowledge of pack life, she was as educated as a newborn hatchling. Sometimes she was actually quite comical to watch in the moments she tried to learn something knew, but of course, Kilo didn't admit that to himself.

Strange and mysterious was this omega of his...

As the alpha male watched Blue and contemplated her existence, he was unaware of movement to the side of his nest. Twigs cracked and claws scraped softly on stone, then a gentle sigh lifted followed by a yawn. Silence came back, Kilo was still unaware, then a croon sounded and called to him. That made him jolt, but in turning he composed himself and snorted.

Shadow was awake and staring at him with gentle yellow eyes. She was sitting up in her nest, careful not to wake her family as she pulled herself from drowsiness and regarded her brother. Her change in position made her mate and child press closer against her flank, searching for the warmth of her presence like moths to light. It was crowding but the female did not deny their comfort, so kept very still as to not wake them further. Instead, she asked the questions with her eyes. Why was Kilo awake so early? What was he doing?

To that Kilo flicked his tail and cast a sidelong glance to where Tango, Mike, and Curare slept. He lingered there, before looking back to Shadow and chuffing. His voice was tense and rode on an underlying tone of stress. His answer was simple: he was up and thinking, about alpha duties that needed planning and carrying out.

One duty, for example, was the annual "First Field Day". Shadow tilted her head to that and snorted.

The First Field Day was an event all raptors on Isla Sorna experienced with each new generation born to a pack. It was a day in which coming adolescents ventured out of the den, like a field trip, led by the pack's alpha raptor. The goal was to introduce them to the outside world, as well as strengthen their bond with the leader. The more they knew about the lands the better they would survive it, and the stronger the bond they had with the alpha, the stronger their loyalty would be in their adult years.

Of course, things hadn't gone all that close to the original routine that year. After the Utahraptor attack and the deaths in his pack, Kilo was forced to postpone the field day and focus his efforts on keeping the family from falling apart. Too many raptors were shaken and splitting them up for even one day could have damaged the stability of things. He worried about them and didn't want to leave their sides any longer than he had to hunt, and certainly didn't want to go out with the last few surviving of their younglings. Not after what happened to the others.

Of course, after time passed and the pack stabilized, things were changed. The Utahraptor attack took place in February. It was then March, and Kilo suspected it was time to make a move. The adolescents Mike and Curare were six months old and more than ready to make the outing. One day out in the field. That was it and they would be right back.

As Shadow realized what Kilo was planning, she looked to her side where Star was sleeping. She became very quiet in her thoughts, but when she looked up and crooned it caught Kilo's attention quickly enough.

Take Star along? What? No!

Surprised by his sudden refusal Shadow purred insistently. She attempted to reason with her brother but he flicked his tail and cut her off, then looked away and chuffed. She knew why Star couldn't go. At four months she was barely old enough, and they all knew what kind of a handful she could be at times.

Did Shadow not recall the night she ran away from the den, after the Utahraptor attack when she followed Blue into the forest? What trouble would she get into with two other younglings at her side, through the expanse of an entire day?

Shadow growled back to her brother in challenge. She flicked her tail, but when a tiny grumble sounded from the hatchling at her side the female forced herself to quiet. Star shifted from the disturbance, flipped onto her back with legs extended up, then grunted and continued her sleep. Once she was settled Shadow looked back to Kilo and tried to negotiate.

Star wanted to see more than the hidden meadow, that much had been clear for many months. She needed more space to move and something to get her young mind going, to see new things and understand that there was a very large and very dangerous world outside, to prepare her for the future. Why couldn't she go?

Kilo stared at his sister as though she were mad. Why couldn't she go? Star would be across the next hill and into the path of a Triceratops the first second he turned his back! She would find one of the boneheaded Pachycephalosaurus near the northern lines, or get stepped on by an Apatosaurus!

Shadow started her defense but Kilo snapped his teeth, not in a mean way, but using his alpha ranking against her. No, no he couldn't handle the three younglings all at once with Star in the mix. He loved her dearly but the little thing had a fire that couldn't always be controlled. At first, Shadow seemed to understand this and obey him, but tilting her head she dared to offer him a compromise.

Could she go if he took another raptor with him?

Kilo blinked but straightened and thought it over for a good minute. Take another raptor? Who would he take? Lima was out of the question with her impatience for the younglings, Tango was young and sister to Mike which would be a poor choice, and Hook would have everything far too strict...

Alden? The albino elder was very patient with the young ones and controlled them, to some extent. If he came along that might ease some of the stress. He was wise and knew the land better than many. Yes...that would be a good-

Shadow butted in with a sharp snort that interrupted the consideration and made the alpha go wide eyed.

Take the omega. What? The omega? Was she serious?

Shadow gave him a dark look and the male composed himself, holding back the shocked chitters much as they wanted to burst out. Surely there was a better choice than the omega. Wasn't Alden more suited?

His sister purred that time as if to encourage him. He knew the younglings loved Blue. She played with them every day and had their trust, but didn't let them get away with things like Alden did. Alden was too soft and didn't discipline when things got out of hand. Blue was loving yet knew when enough was enough.

Obviously, she and Kilo needed to work on a pack bond. It would only be smart to send her along because that was the point of the field day, to strengthen bonds and encourage trust. Was he to deny that of the poor thing?

Kilo tried to make a protest but Shadow's flashing teeth kept it at bay. She glared at him, scolding him because he knew better than to keep ignoring their newest member. Why did he not think she was worthy? What was wrong with her? What made him doubt her?

Kilo looked to the shadows in the direction of where Blue slept. His lips twitched in agitation but deep down, he knew his sister was right, just as he knew she was right the day she commanded that Blue go with them on the hunt. After what Blue did, it was obvious that Shadow was right.

There probably wouldn't be any way to talk her out of it anyways. When Shadow made up her mind, there was no way to make her think otherwise. Already the beta female had her muzzle turned up in victory and a confident gleam in her eyes, which stung at Kilo's pride as he ducked his head and gave a heaving sigh.

Fine...the omega could come with them.

A moment of silence hung over the den, as though the very world was shocked by the alpha's agreement. Not a single creature made a noise, until Shadow snorted and shifted in her nest. At first, Kilo didn't pay attention but when there was a sharp squawk from Star he turned to see that his sister had suddenly stood up. Such change in nest occupancy let her mate and daughter slide onto the floor, which of course woke the youngling with a start.

Wide-eyed, Star struggled to get off of her back as her tail thrashed in fear of a suddenly disturbed sleep. She cried loudly for a few long moments, the sound echoing off the den walls on such a volume that the pack started to stir and groan. Their tails flicked, then their eyes opened and darted about in disorientated confusion. Kilo groaned in frustration but Shadow stepped out of her nest with a smug chuff and arch of her tail.

The sun was rising outside. Might as well get out early and add some good hours to the field day.

As the pack stretched and stood up from their nests, Kilo took a moment to glance over at Blue, who was uncurling out of her sleeping position and yawning sleepily. He watched how her forelimbs extended out in front of her like a waking cat, hind end lifted into the air and tail swishing about. Her talons snapped down, her teeth clicked shut, and her golden eyes shifted to the rest of the pack before standing up and shaking herself.

She seemed curious and ready to go, knowing that waking up so early only meant something special was going to happen. "Are we going on another hunt?" her eyes seemed to ask.

Kilo tilted his head. He liked how enthusiastic she was, wanting to be involved in as much as she could within the group either for work or play. She genuinely cared for them and their lifestyle...even though some of them hadn't returned it.

Give her more chances, he told himself. She might surprise everyone again.

Lurching up onto his feet Kilo took on a tall stance and looked across his family. Now coming close to him the elders were chuffing out questions, while the younglings were whining softly wondering why they had to wake so early, staggering about as though they would suddenly collapse and go back to sleep. In the back, Kilo could see that Blue was slinking closer. That meant everyone was present...aside from Lima of course. She was awake and glowering at them from the dark corner that was her nest, but Kilo chose to look away and puff out his chest. With a croon and bob of his head he began to explain why he -giving a short glance to Shadow- had asked that the pack wake so early.

 _The First Field Day_ was about to begin. That became clear and immediately all raptors in the den tensed. The elders chittered to one another in concern, Tango and Victor exchanged wary glances, and Lima snorted as though uninterested. Blue tilted her head and warbled, clearly confused and uneducated in pack traditions.

Kilo took a deep breath and reassured with a gentle croon before stepping forward into the group. He silenced the elders with a stern look and encouraged Victor with a chuff, then in looking up he locked eyes with the omega, whom he stopped just before and regarded.

Uneducated and inexperienced. He hoped it wasn't a mistake to let her come along.

As Blue looked up at him in confusion and worry, Kilo tilted his head and noticed how she ducked in submissive respect. He watched and contemplated, but upon hearing Shadow's low hiss he groaned and flicked his muzzle. Blue shied, but he quickly informed her that he wished for her to come along, to act as his assistant for the duration of the outing.

Did she accept?

Shocked by Kilo's offer, Blue's head shot up and a rushing snort escaped her. From behind Lima squawked in shock and the elders again exchanged quiet chitters, but she ignored their skepticism and kept her eyes on the alpha. She seemed to question him with her eyes, talons wriggling and chest extending with an underlying tone of pride.

Alpha wanted her to go with him? Her?

Kilo chuffed in slight amusement when the omega's tail twitched softly. She made sidelong glances to Shadow, her figure of reassurance, then to the younglings who had snuck to a corner nearby and fallen asleep in a big ball. Her talons then wriggled, making Kilo realize that she was more excited than she let on.

Suddenly, Blue looked up to her alpha and chirped loudly, her tail betraying composure and wagging frantically.

She would accept!

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~**

* * *

Blue didn't know how she wanted to feel about the task she was put up to. The moment Kilo asked that she go with him, she was slammed with emotions of excitement, shock, confusion, anxiety, and pride. Much as she tried to hide the excitement her tail began to wag, breaking through composure and the want to appear _professional.  
_  
Apparently, the "First Field Day" was a very important annual event, when the young of the pack were allowed outside the secret meadow. Accompanied by the pack's alpha they were to spend the entire day in the world outside their den, learning about it and developing a stronger trust bond with their leader.

From what Blue understood, a second adult raptor was not often taken on these trips. It was an important job...so why did Kilo pick her? If anything she thought he would have chosen Alden over her, an elder of higher rank...but he didn't. He went to _her_ and he asked _her_ to go with him.

Blue, flattered by the alpha's decision, took it upon herself to go wake the younglings as he pulled away and made a few preparations with the pack. As he bade farewells and assigned tasks to be completed while he was gone, she walked over to the dark corner where the young fell asleep. She stood over them, tilting her head in amusement to their sleepy grunts and breaths, coming from the tangled ball they wrapped themselves into. They were unaware of the day ahead of them. If they knew Blue was sure their energy level would have been sky high.

Chuffing softly the female ducked her head close to the younglings and found Star within the cluster. She purred, but when that wasn't enough to wake them she went closer and nudged them with her muzzle. This knocked them to the side, pulling apart from their ball with a chorus of shocked whines and disgruntled growls.

Why did they have to wake up so early?

Blue crooned to their sleepiness and assured that sleep could wait. Much more important things awaited them and if they didn't wake up, they'd miss the excitement.

Star lifted her head and placed dull eyes on Blue, having a difficult time understanding and believing that anything _fun_ could happen so early in the morning. She remained laid down beside the others and seemed to have every intention to stay there. Her eyes began to lull closed, to which Blue snorted sternly and jolted all three hatchlings to attention. They seemed confused and upset until she purred.

Did they want to miss a day out in the field with her and alpha? Hunting and exploring?

Immediately, Star's eyes got wide and her sleepiness fled. She stared at the older raptor in shock as the other hatchlings chittered, then leaped to her feet and staggered a moment before crying out. Her voice was shrill and brought the adolescents to their feet with frantic calls. Get up! Get up! They were going to leave the den!

* * *

 **~...~**

* * *

It wasn't long after the hatchlings woke that the group went on their way, sent off by the pack's wishes for good luck and safety. Shadow was sure to embrace her daughter, licking her with little purrs even though the little one wiggled and cried out impatiently. Tango did the same for her brother Mike, then Curare, as the orphaned youngling had become somewhat of a little sister.

Goodbyes were difficult after what they all went through, but Blue and Kilo assured the pack that nothing bad would happen so long as they were on guard. This calmed them and soon the group was walking out the hidden meadow's waterfall entrance. From there they would navigate the dark ravine and to the valley beyond.

Carefully and slowly, Kilo guided Mike and Curare out of the waterfall and down the rock path beside it. He instructed them on the incline, to make sure they did not slip on the wet stone and fall into the water. Behind them Blue walked with Star hanging between her teeth, her small size making it easy for her to be carried, whereas Curare and Mike were too large. The moment they reached solid ground the three younglings gave a whooping cry and were released. They ran about excitedly and filled the black ravine with their calls, following the adults until the waterfall's roar fell with distance and the misty air thinned. Kilo led the way through the maze-like passages, while Blue lingered behind and made sure that everyone stayed close.

As Blue walked along the black path behind alpha Kilo, Star pulled up beside her and chittered. Her little head turned up and her feet stumbled on rocks, but her curiosity spilled through in a storm of questions that she had clearly been storing for the past few minutes.

What would they see out in the prey valley? Would they hunt for prey? Could she help? Could she help them hunt a big prey?

Kilo chuffed like a laugh as he paused to find a scent mark. Blue blinked, but bobbing her head she did her best to answer. They would see many things out in the valley. They would explore...but she wasn't sure that Star would help them hunt any large class prey. It was much too dangerous.

Star whimpered and dropped her head but Blue purred. Maybe they could give a hunting demonstration and find her a rodent to stalk, like the one she found in the human village. She remembered the human house they stayed in and the big rat they caught, right?

The youngling took a moment to think, recalling the time she snuck out of the den and found Blue in the abandoned village. She remembered the night she spent there with Blue, then the massive rat she hunted the next morning. To that, she showed her teeth and chirped happily. She remembered!

From ahead Kilo snorted, suddenly tense upon the mention of humans. In glancing back he looked to Blue with a hard golden eye, watching her until she paused on the path. His tail flicked in agitation, and his voice came in a stern growl. The human village was a forbidden place and they were not to mention it again. This order confused Blue, but she ducked her head nevertheless.

Yes, alpha.

After that not much was said between the two raptors, until they made one final turn in the ravine and found its end, opening up into a grassy field bathed in early morning light. The cool crisp breeze rustled through the trees nearby and tickled at Blue's scales, as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of what lay before her.

She loved coming out into the valley.

From around her and Kilo, the younglings gazed about in wonder and excitement. The massive valley surrounded by dense jungle made them chitter. Their heads whipped about to every noticed detail right down to the passing of an overhead bird. Between them, Blue could feel their excitement growing until Star was bounding about with happy squeals.

What were they going to do first?!

Kilo glanced at her, but turning towards the valley he remained quiet and seemed to think over what was to come next. His tail flicked ever so slightly, as he watched the distant blobs of herbivores moving amongst the rolling hills or the sparkling of distant waters from the river flowing through the valley's center.

The river...much was to be learned there about safety and survival laws.

Making his decision, Kilo looked to Blue and chuffed. He seemed to become relaxed once again, which in turn relaxed Blue whom arched her tail and strode forward. She called to the younglings and they flocked to her. Their cries of excitement and awe heightened, bursting forth as they went onwards and found things that interested them. Their big eyes looked on the world with their innocence, their tails wagged, and their questions rose up again like gunfire. Surprisingly Star was the one to lead Mike and Curare, whom followed cautiously behind and went off of her moment to moment reactions. If she was cautious they were cautious, if she was bold then they were bold.

Blue mused with a little click of her teeth. She was making up to be quite the little raptor...maybe someday a beta.

Starting at the edge of the valley, the party waded through the ever-lengthening grass and headed for the center. There they would find a small watering hole where the river widened and collected at its bend, providing a calm place for all creatures to gather and drink. Most were herbivores, but Kilo knew ways to walk amongst them without causing an uproar, which he would teach to the younglings to prepare them for later instances.

As they walked, Star began to grow more comfortable in the unfamiliar environment. She began to pull away from the adults into the grass, to investigate things that caught her eye or sparked her curiosity. Often Kilo had to call for her when she strayed too far. She would come running back with happy chirps and bounds in her steps, but the more she pulled away the more the adolescents wanted to go too.

It got to the point that Blue was making circles, keeping one eye on the troublemakers best she could in order not to lose them. She was constantly calling to them, which made Kilo snort and shake his head.

This was the very reason why he didn't want to have three younglings at once. It was too hard to keep them under control...especially with one like Star leading the way. Blue supposed she agreed with him, but it wasn't all _that_ bad was it? Star hadn't gotten into trouble yet had she?

The omega chuffed softly in amusement. Alpha Kilo just needed to relax and learn to have fun!

Suddenly, Kilo stopped in the grass, so abruptly that Blue ran into his hip and stumbled. She blinked in confusion, but upon looking up she saw that the alpha was gazing off into the distance, eye wide and jaw clenched. It made her worry, so the female called the younglings in with a sharp cackle of warning. They came quickly enough, concerned by the alarm and huddling at her feet with eyes darting about. They made little whines but Blue silenced them with a calming purr.

From ahead, Blue heard heavy snorts and rumbles that lifted up from behind a small rise in the land. She recognized it to be calls of herbivores, possibly from a large herd or gathering. To it Kilo chuffed, then stepped boldly forward. They had arrived at the watering hole. There was nothing to fear but in order to keep it that way all of them had to follow his lead.

The alpha gave a sidelong glance to the younglings, who chittered frantically as if to say they would behave. They seemed frightened, suddenly not so sure of the world ahead, but Blue didn't blame them. The last time she was near the river she had failed a hunt and was charged by an angry bull Triceratops. It made her uneasy, but at the same time she was curious and excited as to how Kilo would go about things. She watched him carefully and noted his every move, learning from him just as much as the younglings at her feet.

They crested the hill, and Blue looked ahead with wide eyes and a shocked chitter. The younglings echoed this, and Kilo snorted. Before them was a low point in the valley, where the river gathered at its bend and created a large crystal clear pond, surrounded by sand and lush foliage. Scattered about were large boulders and rocks, on which birds roosted and chattered.

It was filled with more kind of dinosaurs than Blue had seen in her life. Those she was familiar with, Triceratops for example, were crowded around one edge of the pool with their snouts in the water. Parasaurolophus feasted on the green grass along the water flow, Gallamimus rummaged for submerged plants in the still shallows, and the big headed Pachycephalosaurus bleated in the nearby fields. In the distance, Blue could see massive Brontosaurs, the likes of creatures she never saw alive, but in rotting carcasses left over in Nublar's valleys from the Indominus rampage.

It was a beautiful and calm place. However, it was more like a ticking time bomb of death than something she was comfortable approaching. To that Kilo snorted.

Was omega frightened? She just needed to relax and learn to take risks!

The male turned to Blue, who looked back with wide eyes of sheepish worry. So he did hear her? To know this made her shift and duck her head in submission and apology, as though her saying such a thing to the alpha was a major crime. The male chuffed softly in response. It was not Blue's place to call him out and tell him to do something...but...

He would not reprimand her for so simple a thing as teasing, so long as it didn't become a common occurrence.

Seeing that Blue was concerned, Kilo made a small noise of reassurance. In some ways he apologized, for inside he was stewing over his own actions...wondering if what the omega said had its own truth. Shadow had been telling him something similar as of late...to loosen up not only on Blue but on his life as well. She knew that he was stressed just as he knew himself, but unlike him, she attempted to mend it.

A long silence hung over the group, broken by an impatient growl from Star, who was now standing between Blue's legs looking out over the watering hole. Her yellow eyes were bright and wide with wonder. Her body was stiff and she seemed nearly ready to burst until she began slapping Blue's ankles with her wagging tail.

Could they go now? Or were they going to stare forever?

Kilo and Blue purred at once, but Blue choked out and glanced to the alpha whom arched his neck and snorted. His tail raised and his nostrils flared before he clicked his teeth and began striding onward down the hill. He beckoned the group to follow close behind and listen, so that they may be ready for anything that might happen and anything he might do.

 _Field Day Training- Lesson One: Walk Amongst Giants - Kilo in lead, Blue in second, and the three younglings clustered around her feet._

The alpha's initial approach was graceful and had a sense of dignity. Blue's gait was hindered and clumsy, due to Curare and Mike nearly sitting on her feet with every stride they felt too unsure. She wanted to hiss at them but Kilo caught her attention and cut her short.

Do not make any sounds that may be considered aggressive. Keep expressions neutral, body relaxed, and eyes ahead. Under no circumstances, do you look into the prey's eyes until he said it was safe. To look too soon into a prey animal's eyes was to make them uneasy and feel as though they were of some interest to the hunters, meaning a protest was much more likely to develop.

After all, many a time raptors approached prey animals with no seeming interest, only for it to turn into a distraction hunt strategy. Their caution was justified.

By then all of the herbivores at the water knew the raptors were coming, and as expected they broke apart to grant them a wide berth up to the bank. The Gallamimus bobbed their heads and hunched low into run-ready positions, while the Parasaurolophus bugled softly and placed the bulk of their weight onto powerful back legs. The Triceratops herd, Blue's anxiety, lined up in front of their young calves in a defensive way. Their heads lowered and their shoulders squared in threats to charge, while their frills flushed a cautious red.

Blue whined softly and focused on the back of Kilo's head. The sounds of the three-horned beasts dared her to look their way, but she tried hard to obey Kilo's instructions much as fear wanted to betray it. Star tried to steal a glance herself but a big bull snorted and frightened her into looking ahead.

They came to the grass line, stepped out onto a fine gravel bank, then finally stopped at the water line. Kilo took this moment to make eye contact with Blue and notice how tense she had become.

Drink. He would keep watch. All would be fine so long as he was there, understand?

Blue blinked, but nodded gently and turned to crouch just before the water. The younglings moved out from under her and waded some ways into the shallows, then stooped down to take a few drinks. Star tried to flick her muzzle in the water to play, but Kilo chuffed and she went back to serious.

He had to make sure everyone was safe. This called for the upmost of silence.

Turning, standing between his group and the herbivores, Kilo bobbed his head and thrashed his tail with a challenging hiss. He dared to stare directly into their eyes, which made the prey respond with low rumbles and shifts on their legs, but they stepped back and Kilo continued his display of dominance and threats.

So long as he was near the water, he expected the herbivores to respect his group and the safety he wished for them. If that safety was to be threatened in any way? He would kill all of them. Understand? They were his responsibility and his treasures to protect!

The herbivores, still backing away, lowered their heads and stood down somewhat. The Triceratops lingered, but before long they too accepted that the raptors were there to stay and meant no harm for the time being.

Harm would only come if the alpha's group was disturbed, so they would not provoke it. A deal was made.

Pleased, confident that he had gained some breathing room, Kilo flicked his tail and turned to join Blue at the water's edge. He crouched down so that his forearms braced against the gravel, leaned his head in beside hers, then lapped at the water with a calm face.

Blue could only glance over at the male and blink, amazed by his strategy and ways with the herbivores. She licked the water from her lips and chuffed.

How did he do that? Why did the prey animals bow to him, as though he was their alpha as well?

Kilo merely looked Blue's way and chuffed softly. He lifted his head, licked his lips, then nodded. He placed boundaries and promises to the prey. They knew he was not there to kill, therefore they would not try to kill. They would not start a fight when one was not needed.

A fight with two adult raptors would have only resulted in many deaths. The prey were not as smart as raptors...but they weren't stupid.

Blue blinked, but looked to the water and stared at it for a long moment. She called back into her memory in an effort to find something similar that applied, and she only found one such instance. The image was clear in her mind and the thought of it made sense.

After the battle with the Indominus Rex, Blue had shared an intense moment standing in the courtyard, faced off with the massive elder rex that she had aided in victory. For a long moment she was concerned for her life...but the rex spared her, choosing to walk away rather than provoke any further battles.

At the time Blue considered it luck...

As the omega sat in silence of thought, Kilo watched how her features twitched and twisted. He tilted his head, curious, then snorted and stood up after realizing he was staring. He turned to find that the younglings were now playing in the water, splashing about and running with little cries of joy.

He would let them stay and use up some energy for awhile. In the meantime, he would sunbathe and soak up some heat from the morning sun.

Walking just away from the water's edge, Kilo found a small outcrop of boulders. They were flat on top and arranged in multiple different heights which created a shelf cluster. The sun hit them easily, so once Kilo stepped up onto a rock his foot pads were warmed and a content sigh escaped him.

Yes...this would be good for his nerves.

Turning three times in a circle, the alpha snorted and lowered onto his belly. He stretched his legs out to the side of him and braced against his elbows, before looking out over where the younglings played as a watchful guardian. He watched them splash about in the water with little chirps and squeals of joy. He heard Star's cries of excitement, Mike's gentle chuffing of caution, then Curare's growls and hisses challenging a play fight.

Curare, standing knee deep in the shallows, faced Star head on and crouched into a mock battle position. She curled her lips in an awkward gurgle and the feathers on her head ruffled. Her lithe body bound up in tension and her vocals deepened as though to shout best she could.

Come on! Fight me!

Star noticed the display and cocked her head, then spun and crouched with a wag of her tail. She chittered happily and snapped her jaws to which Curare hissed in an annoyed way, like an older sibling upset that Star wasn't taking things seriously.

Skills of battle and challenge were built into a raptor's hard drive from a very young age. Like lion cubs they play fought and wrestled, which would refine into deadly strikes and moves for later years, to use when hunting and fighting enemies.

Star chirped and bounded forward to bump Curare with her muzzle. She squawked and shrieked and hopped about, while Curare stood straight and grumbled.

Come on Star...focus! Alpha is watching.

As though to prove her point, Curare nudged the younger raptor into looking towards the rocks Kilo laid upon. He, of course, chuffed in amusement when they wagged their tails and gave him small chirps asking him how good they were.

Kilo, nodding his head, assured them with a soft voice. They were behaving well. Good job younglings.

To that, they both showed their teeth and moved off with a new vigor in their play. Curare forgot about trying to impress and gave into a game of tag with the enthusiastic Star, which Mike joined after a moment of contemplation. They were soon bounding through the long grass trying to catch one another.

Kilo snorted softly and focused again on relaxing, laying his head between his forelegs and taking a deep breath. Yes...the younglings weren't doing too badly, certainly not as he feared.

Laying down for a long moment, closing his eyes to rest just on the brink of sleep, Kilo kept one ear trained on his charge. It wasn't until sharp chitters rose that he opened his eyes to lift his head and make a visual check.

Below the rock shelves Blue was laid down in the gravel, head arched gracefully and tail sliding across the ground in lazy movements. She had been there for some time as Kilo napped, and seemed to have been watching the younglings like a good guard. Her intelligent golden eyes gazed gently on the grasses and followed the little rustles of movement. Every time a hatchling was tagged in their game she purred in response to their rising storm of protest.

Biting's not fair! Star doesn't play fair!

Kilo tilted his head as Star burst from the grass and charged up to Blue. She chirped happily and slid to a clumsy stop which scattered pebbles in her wake, just before the adult female who cooed and reached forward. They met with little voices of greeting and the hatchling rubbed up against Blue's muzzle, which progressed to little licks and nips in a playful way.

Blue chuffed, then gently pressed Star onto her belly before nibbling at her shoulders with careful movements of her teeth. She purred and groomed her in a gesture of bonding and affection, something she had once done with her own sisters back on Nublar. Star seemed to like it and she turned her head up to nibble Blue's jaw in return.

Kilo, watching in silence, tilted his head and felt his lips twitch. Very faintly he was drawn to the bond Blue and Star shared, strengthening by the day into something one would call a love between sisters, or an aunt and niece.

Very faintly Kilo mused. Blue was good with the younglings, as Shadow was. She would make a good mother.

The alpha shook his head and looked away. But of course, pack omegas were not allowed to mate and have young. As weaker raptors it would be foolish to let them contribute to the future generation of strong genes.

A little voice reprimanded. But _was_ Blue one of the weaker raptors?

Shaking his head, Kilo glanced back to Blue and Star when he heard his niece chitter playfully. He found that Blue had flipped her onto her back and was nibbling her stomach, tickling with little chuffs that urged a playfulness into their actions. For a moment the youngling wiggled and shrieked, but with a swift movement she rolled onto her feet and jumped about. She began to beg with little whines and licks.

Can Blue come play? Come play! Come chase me!

Blue purred, hesitant, but even Kilo could see the tension bind through her muscles and the gleam of mischief in her eyes. He watched her contemplate, then chuff and lurch onto her feet. Star gave a whooping cry and spun around.

Yes! Blue would play!

For a moment, Blue stretched out her legs and the two adolescents peeked out of the grass in curiosity. They stared at the adult female with unmoving gazes but began to bounce when she strode towards their hiding place. Her steps quickened and she chittered happily.

Run and hide little ones!

Kilo tilted his head and Blue disappeared into the grass. He listened to her chitter and rustle about, as the two adolescents ran from her and began a game of stalk and tag. He approved of it with a little snort. Stalk and tag was a good training game, which developed the youngling's hunting skills and instincts for later years.

Suddenly, Kilo heard rocks skittering about before a small figure climbed up onto the rock shelf beside him. In turning he found that Star was standing there, up on her toes and showing her teeth in a happy chitter.

Hello, alpha!

Kilo blinked and purred gently. What did Star want? Why didn't she go and play with the others?

Star chirped innocently, then strode forward and nuzzled her uncle. She rubbed on his chest with her body, climbed up onto his back, then hopped around as though asking him to get up. She chittered in his ear and nipped at his scales in harmless play.

Come play with us, she seemed to beg with her yellow eyes. To that Kilo snorted and shook his head in a gentle refusal, preferring to stay where he was rather than indulge in youngling play. He would be content watching and making sure they were all safe.

Star groaned and laid down across her uncle's shoulders. For a moment she was quiet, but realizing that Kilo was saying nothing else she made an exaggerated grumble and rolled onto her back with legs sticking up in the air.

BUT ALPHA!

Kilo chuffed heavily and reached back to nibble her, making her wiggle and chirp loudly. Alphas did not play. Alphas had more important duties such as keeping guard to make sure they were all safe from danger. Didn't she have enough playmates with Blue in the mix?

Star whined sadly and slid down onto the boulder with a droop in her tail. Her eyes were big and her hunched pouting gait was exaggerated like a puppy or child whines to get what it wants.

It had been _forever_ since she last played with Kilo. Why was he no fun anymore?

To that Kilo snorted and tilted his head. No fun? He was still fun...he-

The alpha paused and looked down. He got to thinking and his heart sunk a little bit, realizing that it had actually been some time since he relaxed and took part in good fun. When _was_ the last time he ran with the younglings or worked with them on stalking and chasing?

Star hopped down from the boulder shelf and Kilo flicked his tail. Without a word he lurched up onto his feet and shook out his scales, then strode to the edge of his perch and jumped down onto the ground. He landed with a thump next to Star, whom jumped in surprise and chirped in a sudden bust of glee before running a circle around him.

Kilo chuffed sternly. Hush child. Hold yourself together and go hide, so that he could find her. To that Star chittered and dove into the grass with a wiggle of her tail. In the next moment she was gone, the only sound being the rustling of the grass or a distant shriek when a youngling was caught in hiding.

Kilo rolled his shoulders and stretched one leg. His eye took on a very focused gleam and his lips twitched in anticipation as he crouched and inched into the shadows and shield of plant life.

Well...here goes...

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

Blue slipped through the grass in silence, alert golden eyes flashing about in efforts to see sign of her prey. Her body was crouched down and her steps were slow, silent, and cautious.

Stalk, but avoid being stalked and found. There were three younglings to worry about and Blue found that they were rather difficult to keep track of in the grass, due to their small size making visuals and detection of footsteps little to none.

A rustle to her left and Blue pressed her belly to the ground without a sound. She looked to the disturbance and studied every detail in her vision until nothing caught her eye and she decided it was clear to move on.

Where were those trouble makers?

For some time Blue wandered through the grass and searched for her little raptor targets. She smelled them and heard them on occasion, but they always slipped past her and kept out of sight. They were better at hiding than she remembered...playing with them in the hidden meadow must have paid off.

Suddenly, as Blue went down a small dip in the earth, she sensed a presence ahead of her. At first she cast it off as a bird or some other insignificant creature, but she got a whiff of raptor scent and heard a talon gently scuffing across the ground. Immediately her body went rigid and her eyes fixed on the grass.

Aha! Got Ya!

Blue's claws dug into the dirt and her hips wiggled in preparation. Her tail straightened for balance, her thighs flexed, and her ankles bent in prime spring action. She counted off in her head, sensed the raptor draw closer, and called for her reflexes.

Pounce on the prey! Pin it and tag!

Lunging upwards out of the grass, airborne and screeching in play, Blue came down and felt her forearms land on a hard shoulder. Her entire body force landed upon a raptor far larger than she anticipated. Taut muscles rolled in sharp movements and it took a moment for them both to go down, but once they did Blue lay awkwardly on top and blinked at the shrill snarl of shock in her ears.

What kind of savage creature did she stumble on?

Rearing her head back, eyes bulging in horror, Blue found herself looking into a sharp golden eye that sparked and gazed upon her with a rage. She saw jet black scales beneath her and felt the muscles roll in swift movements that jarred her and got her thinking. The realization hit hard, frightening her so much that she stumbled backward and crouched in a flood of submission.

She had pounced on Alpha Kilo...a participant in the game she was unaware of. She had caught him off guard and to have an omega suddenly maul him was understandably a great surprise, which in turn made him very angry. All Blue could do was duck her head and yelp continuously as though she were shouting _I'm sorry_ a thousand times over.

Kilo, rolling up onto his feet, whirled on her and bowed low with a sharp snarl and flash of his teeth. His tail thrashed in agitation and his talons snapped low into the dirt. The very sight of him made Blue shudder and in her mind she heard instincts cry out.

RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! For once her body complied and she turned in a 360, then shot off with the fuming male hot on her tail. She heard him breathing and felt it on her scales, which fueled her to run and make sharp turns in the grass. He followed suit and her mind began to panic. Where was she to go? What was she to do to recover from this?

As far as Blue was concerned, alpha was going to kill her. What a way to go...to be doing something so innocent as playing and end up mauled to death by an angry raptor. She thought for sure it was going to be the Triceratops.

Suddenly, Blue sensed movement on her right and glanced over her shoulder. She saw Kilo kick up an extra amount of speed and saw that he was making a move for her flank. In response she yelped and jumped just as he dove, managing to clear his head and dodge a harsh nip.

Kilo, stumbling a bit and shocked by the evasive maneuver, went off again and snorted in his anger which dimmed by the moment. He dove again, she jumped to the left, and he grunted in a frustration. Again, and Blue heard the alpha give a sharp grunt of surprise amidst sharp breaths. She was amazed she had yet to be caught and Kilo himself was amazed she had continued to get past him. The more he veered the more she jumped and leaped away with agility that caught him off guard.

Slowly, intentions of murder shifted into a goal of chase. Catch the omega...outsmart her! He could do better than _this!_

Again Blue glanced over her shoulder and saw that Kilo was closing in on her. With her eyes wide and her heart in her throat she glanced about in an effort to find escape, but she saw nothing aside from the grass. She turned sharply, but that time Kilo turned sharper and he met her path of direction with a sharp cry.

They crashed together like freight trains. The collision shook Blue's brain inside her skull and very quickly she was turned over into the dirt, rolling until she caught her feet underneath her and stood up. Kilo shoved off, backed up a bit, then faced her and clicked his teeth as she blinked the dust from her eyes and got down into defensive position.

When Blue looked across to her alpha, she blinked and her body loosened in a sudden moment of shock. Her heart seemed to stop. Her head tilted.

Crouched, tail straight up in the air, Kilo had his eye fixed on her with relentless focus. His chest rose and fell in harsh breaths but while he appeared winded, his body language showed a willingness to go even further. In his gaze there was no longer a lust of blood...but a brightness that startled Blue and made her reel back in caution.

What was alpha doing?

Tentatively, Blue shifted on her feet and Kilo shook his tail in an awkward wag -if you would call it that. He chuffed sharply in gruff excitement and his eye shifted in sync, while his body tensed as though it were ready to take off again.

Like some weird anomaly, Kilo resembled a big dog whom just broke into playing for the first time in its life. At first Blue refused to believe it but then her chest swelled with wonder and her tail flicked.

Alpha Kilo was _playing!_ With _her!_

Again Blue ducked her head and shifted on her feet, but in her movement there was a sharper bounce which expressed hesitant playfulness. Kilo complied with an alert flinch and widening of his eyes. She mewled in delight, ducked further, then leapt to the side in an experimental dash. It thrilled her to see that Kilo lunged with her and cut her off from running forward.

This was fun...

Back and forth, bounding like puppies, Blue and Kilo played a game of mirrored movements. If she went left he went left, if she went right he went right. Every time they did so he crept closer and wiggled his hips in a preparation to jump that Blue didn't see.

A spark came over the alpha's eyes, and with a sudden hiss he lunged and pounced upon Blue so that they tumbled over in a ball of limbs and tails. Dust flew up in their wake and Blue yelped sharply.

Laying down with Kilo's weight atop her, Blue looked up and was surprised to see the male staring straight at her. One foot was on her stomach pinning her down, while his parted jaws hovered just above her throat in a threat of going in and biting.

Such threats could mean two things...one of mock play like younglings did to train hunting skills, another an act of dominance alpha's expressed onto lower rank raptors. Both were expressions of superiority and Blue couldn't tell which one Kilo was directing, but she breathed heavily in exertion and clicked her teeth before turning her head to the side. She exposed the soft flesh of her throat in a sign of submission and surrender, telling Kilo that he won and she was backing down.

Blue to that day, had never surrendered in a game of play. When she used to play with her sisters, she was always the winner and they always backed down to her reigning victory. Kilo was the first to ever beat her, but it was thrilling rather than a disappointment of her skills.

A moment of silence passed, and Kilo began to gather his wits after adrenaline left his veins. He blinked a few times and focused on Blue's throat, realized the position they were in, and pulled away with a sudden snort of shock. His eyes were wide, his body tense, and his heart racing in his throat from running for so long and with such enthusiasm.

Blue, no longer pinned to the ground, sat up and stared at her alpha with a hint of happiness. Her teeth showed as though she were smiling and her tail arched in a graceful curve.

Alpha played with her. To achieve such a thing made her feel both relief and curiosity...relief that he had relaxed enough to interact with her in such a way, and curiosity to his sudden expression of mischief and happiness.

She was starting to think he wasn't capable of such things, but he proved her wrong.

Meanwhile, Kilo lifted his head and composed himself with a soft snort. He steadied his breathing and forced his body to relax, while his eyes avoided Blue's happy gaze and his tail arched in a show of dominance.

A little voice celebrated the excitement and fun he experienced. With it was a voice that scolded him for showing such behavior, to an omega no less.

As the two raptors remained in silence, little voices drew close and three tiny raptors leaped between them with chitters and sharp cries. Star raced around Kilo firing off happy sounds while Curare and Mike drew close to Blue and showered her with admiration.

Star called out in a statement Blue wanted to claim, but couldn't voice for fear of annoying Kilo.

That was amazing!


	20. Chapter 20 - Safety In The Trees

**Hello guys!**

 **First off, I would like to apologize for disappearing and failing to update Why So Blue. Life just hasn't been allowing much free time and writer's block has ruined the time I do have. Too many nights have been spent staring at a black screen.**

 **I would like to thank all of you, for being so kind and patience despite my poor updating skills. I really do appreciate it, after the promises I have failed to go by. You have no idea.**

 **Before we start with the story, I would like to throw out a few things.**

 **One, due to an unimaginable boom in word count and the destruction of writer's block, this chapter was nearing 15k words. I felt this was much too large to post all at once, so I split it into a part #2 and #3. (The third part is nearly done and I'm home all day, so its positive that I will be posting it in a few hours.)**

 **Two, I've been wanting to give a shoutout to my readers, specifically the ones whom have been so kind as to make me fanart for Why So Blue.**

 **If you guys would like to check out the awesomeness, go to Deviant Art and find me under the usual username "WhenBooksFly101". On my user page you will find loads of fanart, commissioned work, and my own art all focused on the story and its characters. There's animation clips, clay models, illustrations, and loads of pictures showing what the Waterfall Pack looks like.**

 **Also, if you have an account of your own, you can follow me and get updates on Why So Blue's progress. Its easier to communicate and I love everything from art requests to ideas for the story's plot line.**

 **Thank you so much, to the readers whom have created art for my characters and the story. They're all so amazing and I'm so honored to have so many fantastic followers!**

 **Now that we have those few notes out of the way. Let's get on with the story.**

 **If you have anything to say about the new chapters, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I would love some feedback on these crucial points in the story, to see if anything needs fixed or to see how you react to what I have planned.**

 **Thank you again everyone! You're all so awesome!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 20**

 **"Field Day - Pt. #2"**

 **"Lesson Two: Safety In the Trees"**

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~  
**

* * *

Usually Blue liked a good puzzle. Being a sharp minded raptor with a drive of curiosity, it amused her to study things and discover how they worked and how they behaved. It was instinctive nature wired into her being. It was her first reaction when finding new things that confused her, as somewhat of a safety precaution to know them before they became a danger and tried to kill you. It was how she was made and sooner or later she solved the puzzle.

For example, Blue knew a lot about the Waterfall pack and its members. She knew a lot of their quirks and habits, the basics of their personalities, what they liked and disliked, how they would react to different scenarios, and how they treated one another. She learned those things to keep herself safe and comfortable within the pack. By solving their puzzles she knew how to act around each member.

Until it came to alpha Kilo.

From the very first day Blue met Kilo, she had a hard time knowing how to act in his presence. She considered him a puzzle that had not yet been solved or understood, difficult for even the most crafty of thinkers. Every moment she thought she _had_ figured him out, the male would do something completely uncharacteristic and thwart her previous investigative evidence.

As time went on Blue came to know Kilo as two separate raptors, very different from one another. One was a raptor she feared, short tempered and stern with his orders. The other was one she had come to enjoy; caring, gentle, patient, protective, and clearly...playful. At times he would flash back and forth so much that Blue didn't know how to act in his presence. Sometimes she chose to be friendly but it would only get her into trouble. Sometimes she chose to be submissive only for it to be unnecessary. It got her into such a tizzy she often couldn't keep her head on straight, frustrating her and weighing down on her confidence.

The _"Playing Incident"_ only pushed Blue's confliction further. It made her happy... but conflicted just the same. One second alpha Kilo was hellbent to kill her, the next he was bouncing and frolicking with more happiness than she had ever seen him express. For the smallest of moments, Blue thought she broke through and befriended him, but just as quickly as Kilo changed he went back to his usual self. The "cold and stern" Kilo. After the game of tag he became very quiet and began ignoring Blue, as though showing compassion and happiness in her presence were beneath him.

Very mysterious was this alpha of hers. Blue was beginning to wonder if she would ever figure him out, or if there was _ever_ to be a pack bond between them.

Laying in the grass, shielded from the hot sun, Blue rested her head between her forelimbs and let her body spread out in a relaxed position. Her tail flicked lazily back and forth in time to eased breaths. Her eyes gazed ahead with small flickers of curiosity and thought, not really looking at anything due to the intensity of her daydreaming.

After Kilo started ignoring her, Blue let the younglings continue their games while she rested in the grass and had some alone time. She had been there for almost an hour, while Kilo himself had gone back to his rock shelf on the water's edge, to lay and soak up some more sun. She could see him through the grass, neck arched gracefully and sharp eye surveying the land surrounding him.

Kilo...playful. The very concept of those words together sounded wrong, but-

Suddenly, cutting off Blue's thoughts, a sharp shriek filled the air and her body shot into tension. Movement filled the corner of her vision, the grass rustled, then a small gray creature collided with her shoulder. Little claws scraped her scales as it clambered up onto her back, causing Blue to go wide eyed and chuff in a small scolding.

Star! It wasn't nice to scare her like that!

Wiggling slightly atop Blue's back, Star chirped happily and nuzzled her. With curious eyes she asked the older female what she was doing. Was she doing anything interesting? Exciting? Fun? She looked around, expecting something, but realizing Blue was simply laying there her tail drooped in disappointment.

Was she doing _anything?  
_  
Blue lifted her head and chuffed in amusement of the hatchling's actions. She was laying and relaxing for a bit. That was something, wasn't it?

Star gurgled. _No_ that wasn't something! That was nothing! Playing was something! Exploring was something!

Blue would have raised an eyebrow if she had one. She tilted her muzzle up, then leaned it close to the youngling with a soft teasing growl. She just got done playing. To that reminder Star purred and wagged her tail. Yah, and it was amazing! She hadn't seen Kilo play like that in forever! Could they do it again?

Blue blinked. Again?

Slowly, lifting her eyes, the female turned and looked at the watering hole where Kilo was. As before he was on the rock shelf, but he was standing up with his back turned to her. It seemed he was watching something off in the distance that Blue could not see. Her lips pressed together and she exhaled.

No...no they wouldn't be playing again anytime soon.

Star blinked and tilted her head. Why? Didn't Blue have fun playing with alpha?

Blue simply responded with a low grumble. Yes, she liked it, but that didn't mean it was going to happen again.

Why?

Because Kilo didn't want to play with her anymore.

Why?

Because-...well she didn't know. He just didn't.

Why?

Unsure how to respond and a little annoyed by Star's questioning, Blue looked to the ground and stared at it for a single silent moment. She let everything around her slip away just a bit, until she felt Star shift forward to the base of her neck. The hatchling cooed softly in her ear.

Hey, Blue?

The older female looked over her shoulder and managed a semi-patient sounding purr. Yes?

Star parted her jaws in a pleading way, just as her stomach gave an audible protest and gurgled. When were they going to get food? She was really hungry and so far Kilo didn't seem to remember that they missed breakfast.

Blue blinked. Breakfast? Were the younglings hungry already?

A little mind-voice scolded her. Of course they were hungry! They were young and had far more demanding diets than adults, to make up for their growth spurts and vulnerable metabolisms. Adult raptors could make it some time in between meals, whereas the young had to be fed every few hours to keep them happy.

The task of hunting had slipped Blue's mind when they arrived at the watering hole. Playing had distracted her and obviously it had distracted alpha Kilo as well.

Arching her neck and taking on a guilty look, Blue purred. She nodded her head to Star and reassured her with little sounds that food would be found in due time; lots of food that would fill their bellies and make them happy.

Star chirped. Could she help hunt? They said she could!

A pause, then Blue sighed. Her eyes lifted up and over to the watering hole, back to alpha Kilo, before turning skyward in what some would call a raptor's prayer.

Yes, they said that didn't they. Well, she couldn't go back on her word, now could she?

Certainly not to Star.

Star wiggled happily and jumped from Blue's back. She rubbed up against her chest in a gesture of appreciation, before darting off into the grass and declaring she was going to tell Mike and Curare the good news. For a few moments, Blue could hear her footsteps and voice. They faded swiftly away and soon everything was quiet again.

With the silence came a realization. If there was to be any hunt, Blue would have to first get permission from alpha Kilo. This required that she talk to him, despite their current differences. That thought didn't sit well with her. It made her anxious and a little reluctant to move from her spot.

The little voice scolded again. Do it for Star! Be brave! Be bold! Be like the beta you once were!

Blue grumbled, but got her feet underneath her and stood up over the tall grass. She shook the dirt out of her scales, stretched, then turned and fixed her eyes on the watering hole. For the third time, she found the rock shelves and the male raptor standing upon them. For the third time, she pursed her lips in tension but she forced her feet forward. She approached with head high and tail arched.

The younglings needed food. She would simply tell Kilo that and ask him what she could do to help. Maybe they could take them somewhere near the watering hole to hunt?

Pulling up to the rock shelves, head suddenly not so high and tail not so proudly arched, Blue sucked in a breath. She wriggled her claws in anticipation, then tilted her muzzle up and found Kilo upon the rocks. Her voice came out soft and with the slightest of breaks.

Alpha?

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~**

* * *

This changed things. He wasn't counting on such an unexpected turn of events. He wasn't prepared.

Kilo stood tall on the rock shelf back at the water's edge, gazing off into the distance like a bird perched on a watch tower. His head was tilted to the side of his good eye, which flicked about and fixed on hills that could be seen in the distance. On those hills were multiple dark blobs of movement drawing closer and closer. From between Kilo's twitching lips, he grumbled and growled.

It was midday, some time after they arrived at the watering hole, and the herd animals were coming in to drink. From where the alpha raptor stood he could see the Hadrosaurs, Triceratops, and other lumbering creatures across the next rise. He heard their bellowing and it unsettled him. Very soon the watering hole was going to be full of thirsty big bodied brutes. Like daily clockwork they were coming to line up at the water and send the place into a crowded mess, drinking and eating the ripe plant life, shoving each other until little fights were started between them.

The herd animals were creatures of habit. Like every other day they came down, but in such large numbers, Kilo's threats and efforts to push them back would only be ignored. Because of that, his group was in danger. In such conditions the younglings were at risk to be crushed underfoot, or mauled if they accidentally bumped into someone they shouldn't.

It wouldn't be safe for them to stick around, thus they would move to a more secluded area.

Of course...Kilo would have remembered the midday rush hour if it wasn't for getting distracted. The male grunted and flicked his tail, while his eye turned to the water and his chest fell on a heavy exhale. His emotions swarmed in conflicted opinions. His mind, although he knew there were more important things to worry about, lingered on the _"playing incident"_ from nearly an hour before. It lingered on the moment in which he, the alpha, indulged in rough play with omega Blue.

He acted so foolishly...so immature and undisciplined. At first his chest swelled and his heart reeled at the feeling of joy, thinking about playing and having fun with another, but immediately after that the feeling deflated. It shifted to an uneasy regret that weighed heavily on his instincts.

The little voice insisted that alphas do not play, and certainly not with omegas. Alphas do not lose focus. Alphas do not go romping around as though they are only a few weeks old.

The other half of his subconscious countered. But wasn't it fun? Didn't he enjoy the romping? Didn't he enjoy chasing and wrestling?

In recent days, Kilo had heard from his 'second half' more often, and with greater enthusiasm. It was the half that he liked to hide away. It was the half that he once thought forgotten, behind alpha duty and old painful memories. It was the half he _wanted_ to forget for the betterment of himself...but then omega Blue came along, and more often he felt his hidden half come crawling back into the light. It wanted to sneak out and so often he found himself fighting it back.

How dare the omega, making him feel so at war with himself. How dare she lure him into such reckless behavior.

Suddenly, as Kilo mused again over his woes, a voice from below came to his hearing. It called with a soft caution, broken in tone but loud enough for him to easily detect and immediately know the creature speaking. In turning Kilo found himself gazing at omega Blue herself, whom gazed back with bright golden eyes that caught at his senses. She was standing beneath him and his rock throne, to which his tail flicked.

He had not sensed her coming. Distracted again, alpha?

Tail slowly arching, chest puffing out, Kilo snorted and regarded the female. A very small part of him wanted to show friendliness, but he chuffed before bothering to discover what Blue wanted or why she had approached him. He remembered his duties at hand and in turn all thoughts geared towards acting on them, with utmost priority.

Omega. Come here.

For a moment Blue seemed caught off guard. She reeled her head back with a small gurgle, and he saw her body display gestures of timid uncertainty. When she didn't move he persisted with a stern growl.

Don't dawdle. This wasn't the time to hesitate.

Blue chirped sharply in frantic obedience, then lifted her leg and climbed up the rock shelf towards him. After a few moments she reached his level, lingered at the edge of the platform, then stepped up with a submissive bow of her head. She came to a stop beside him, at the point of his shoulder but not too close.

Yes, alpha?

Looking into the smaller female's eyes Kilo was quiet for a moment. He watched her micro-expressions and translated them with swift thoughts until he saw every hint of curiosity, fear, excitement, and hope.

Kilo blinked, then shook his head and began explaining himself. He informed Blue of the herbivores coming in, pointing them out on the horizon with his muzzle, and emphasizing the danger of their presence with low vocalizations.

It was no longer safe. As Kilo explained that Blue seemed to understand, but in turn she seemed disconcerted, as though she had something important to tell him but he had interrupted her.

The female bobbed her head. Where would they go if the watering hole was no longer safe?

Kilo snorted. That was simple; they would go north, to the outer forest that made up the Prey Valley's borders. The trees there were thick and difficult for large creatures to move through, which would provide a semi-secluded area for them to continue the field day. Such a place would be much safer for the younglings.

For a long moment there was silence as Blue stared at the ground, lips twitching and tail quivering behind troubled thought. This made Kilo chuff sharply. Was there something wrong with his plan?

The omega looked up and shook her head. No! No, there was nothing wrong with his plan!

Then why did she seem so concerned?

Blue blinked, staring at her alpha in silence, before bowing her head again in submissive gestures. She did not disapprove of his plans...not necessarily...but she didn't tell him that. She expressed to him that she accepted his plan, before ever so softly she crooned in an effort to change the subject.

Would there be good prey to hunt in the new location?

Kilo made a choked sound as if stifling a chortle. Good prey? Well, of course there would be good prey! Why did she ask such a thing?

Blue chirped sheepishly and swished her tail. Very tentatively she told him what she had originally come to say, that the younglings were hungry. She told him that Star wanted to hunt, to which he lifted his head and snorted.

He'd forgotten that the younglings would be needing food. It had slipped his mind, behind playing and guarding and thinking about his duties.

The male spoke with a softer tone before turning in a 360 and facing away from Blue. Yes...once they got into the forest, they could find food and give the younglings their breakfast.

Turning, jumping down from the rock shelves to the ground, Kilo arched his neck and gave a sharp call for Star and the adolescents. Just as Blue began to follow, they came racing from the grass. With little screeches of excitement they slid to a stop kicking up dust, before turning their eyes up to the adults and wagging their tails with loud chittering. Immediately Star lifted her head and jumped forward with a shrill voice.

Were they going hunting?

Of course, Kilo wasn't all that surprised when Star burst out with the lead question. He stooped low over his niece and reassured her that the hunt would soon begin. First, they had to leave the watering hole and find a new place to stay. His top priority was keeping everyone safe. She understood that, right?

To that, Star wagged her tail in excitement, while Mike and Curare grumbled softly with drooping tails.

They were leaving? Why! The watering hole was fun!

Kilo snorted softly and bent down to nudge Star north bound towards the grass, while his answer to the adolescents was simply a stern "because", and they asked no more questions. Instead, they fell in behind Star and Blue walked up behind them, whilst Kilo took the lead as before.

As the group went on, into the grasses and away from the watering hole, Star chittered hesitantly. Rather than asking her uncle Kilo directly, she cast a sideways glance to Blue, whom she considered her _"go to"_ raptor for questions of honest curiosity.

Would they find lots of food where they were going?

Kilo chuffed from his place at the lead. Not two moments ago the omega asked that same question.

Blue chuffed and flicked her tail before Kilo himself could answer. A purr rose from her throat in gentle reassurance and a promise, that the second they reached their destination, they would find some food. Everyone would eat in due time...

Crying out in happiness, Star bounced on her toes while Kilo wriggled his claws and stared ahead. For a few long moments the little one went on with her celebration, until she became very quiet and took on a thoughtful expression.

Without looking back at her to see the gleam in her eyes, Kilo let out a heaving sigh. What was it Star?

His niece very quietly chirped, then strengthened her voice into a hesitant whimper. Could she hunt with Blue?

Blue flinched and Kilo blinked. He looked over his shoulder to Star, then the omega who he stared at for a long moment. A little voice wanted to speak up. It told him it wasn't Blue's place to teach _his_ niece how to hunt, but the other half argued that she was indeed qualified. Kilo hesitated, unsure, but breaking down beneath Star's gaze he agreed. ONLY on the condition that they remain in his sight, and close enough for him to help should anything happen. Was that clear?

Blue chuffed in a vaguely tense tone. It was crystal clear.

Good. Things were settled then.

Without anything more said, Kilo went onwards so that the watering hole got smaller and smaller behind them. The herbivore's calls got quieter, and the air began to fill with a more broad range of scents.

He tried to ignore Star's whispering sounds of excitement, and rather focused on the task at hand.

Once they were in the forest, there would be much more to worry about and keep track of. It would be good lessons for the younglings on navigation and safety, so long as he was careful and kept a good eye on everyone. If Blue did her part by listening to his rules and staying close with Star on the hunt, everything would go according to plan.

 _"Field Day Training - Lesson Two: Safety in the Trees"_ was beginning.

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~**

* * *

Blue lied to Kilo, when she told him she wasn't concerned for his decision to move the group. She wanted to tell him her fears but in the same way those fears stopped her, making her worry what he would think if she questioned his judgement. She kept quiet for the sake of her own hide, but in the process she tormented her mind with paranoia and concern.

All memories and experiences of thick forest life were harsh for Blue. In the two months Blue lived alone on Isla Nublar, she learned more things than years in the raptor enclosure ever taught her. Her small territory surrounding the abandoned facilities was dangerous and sparse of prey. The trees were dense and difficult to move through, which made hunting more of a challenge than it already was. Too many times she found prey and lost it through a thicket, or was ambushed by a larger carnivore and nearly killed.

Blue's memories of her old home were poisoned with emotions of anxiety and frustration, thus it poisoned her expectations of Isla Sorna's forests and Kilo's decision to enter it. Was it safe to take the younglings into the forest? Was it wise?

Blue had only been in the forest once or twice since Owen brought her to the island, but what she had seen of it didn't bring her hopes up. It held nasty creatures like massive Utahraptors, and things she had never smelled or seen before. It was so much bigger and more inhabited, there was no way of knowing how many dangers waited for them in the trees.

The realization that Sorna was more dangerous than Nublar had come to Blue long ago, when she first woke up on the beach and took in all the scents.

Was alpha making a mistake?

Confused and worried, Blue ducked her head and stared at the ground as she walked. She tried to sound optimistic when one of the younglings asked her a question, answering them to the best of her abilities even when the subject went beyond her own experience.

All Blue knew about the forest was that there were three rules to follow. If you obeyed them you lived. If you ignored them, then something bigger might try to kill you.

 _#1: Always keep track of scents_

 _#2: Always listen_

 _#3: Always watch the shadows and guard your back_

In that moment Blue decided that, even though she was afraid, she would follow her alpha and help him in any way that she could. She would protect the younglings, make them behave, and keep a good eye out for danger. She would help Kilo by teaching the younglings what she knew, even if she knew very little.

If there was anything Blue was good at, it was running and hiding. Learning such things wouldn't be bad for the younglings...would it? But then...she _did_ have more dues to pay other than lessons of caution. She had promised Star there would be a hunt, which she would lead and advise under Kilo's supervision.

After many failed solo hunts this was concerning. It made her want to drop out of the task, but her insides curled at the thought of denying Star a promise.

Just try it, her conscience demanded. Do it for Star and do it for the old beta inside you!

Suddenly, breaking through Blue's inner pep talk, the younglings froze on the trail and let out a chorus of uncertain chuffs. She nearly tripped on them but a quick swing of her tail gave balance, saving her from a nasty collision.

What happened? Why did they stop?

Feeling concerned Blue crouched into a cautious stance and looked up. Her lips curled ever so slightly and her eyes narrowed, but immediately after doing so they widened and her aggression disappeared. Her heart stopped in her chest and she glanced over her shoulder in bewilderment, as though something behind her was of great confusion.

Actually, everything around her was of great confusion. They had arrived at the northern forest line, on the other side of the valley from where the watering hole was located. Already? How long had they been walking? How long had she been thinking to herself, failing to see the distance they covered?

The forest was before them like an ominous wall, massive trees reaching up into the sky with thick canopies of foliage and vine leaves. It was so dark that one could only see some dozen feet forward, but here and there a streak of sunlight would break through the canopy, dotting the damp forest floor with gold. Blue could see ferns and thick upward growing vines, typical of tropical environments.

Outside the tree line, the grass was surprisingly thick and spared major traffic, yet worn in many different paths used by smaller creatures than that of lumbering Triceratops and Parasaurolophus. They were all worked down to dirt from heavy use, and all paths led one direction into the trees.

How peculiar. Blue could not pick out a set of tracks, nor could she pick up a fresh scent when she put her muzzle close to the ground. She chuffed uneasily, but an answering gurgle sounded from ahead and she turned her eyes to alpha Kilo. He was stopped at the head of the group facing her, head up and eye holding a gleam of serious determination. It flicked around ever so slightly when a noise caught his attention, making him as cautious and alert as Blue was herself.

The forest was loud. Blue could hear the birds singing in the upper canopy, the buzzing of large insects, the cries of distant dinosaurs, and the softer voices of resident rodents. The raptor's keen hearing picked up everything in a miles radius, and that area only grew for her sense of smell when she took a breath.

Rotting plants, humid and damp air, bird smell, rodent smell, moist earth, and a flood of unfamiliar dinosaur scents. She was immediately intimidated by the foreign smells, but another gurgle from Kilo made her refocus on the task at hand.

Enter forest. Protect younglings.

Blue looked to her alpha and bobbed her head, then attempted to step forward. She intended to herd the younglings up to his side but the male snapped his teeth and hissed sternly.

Wait, omega. It wasn't time yet.

Wasn't time? What did he mean?

Blue blinked with wide eyes, but Kilo stepped closer and bowed down over the younglings. He pressed his muzzle against their backs so that they crouched onto their bellies, then purred in encouragement for them to remain still and quiet. Once they were settled he turned to Blue. He stared for a minute, then chuffed and instructed for her to do the same.

Lay down with the younglings and keep watch. Stay put until he returned.

Blue's breath hitched. Return? Was alpha going somewhere?

The female shifted nervously and whimpered, nervous being so close to the forest when Kilo said he was leaving. She was worried for him going out alone, and worried for the younglings whom she would be left behind with. Little fears of the past creeped up on her in instinctive screams, recalling months of being alone and scared on Nublar.

No! No one goes alone! Its not safe!

Kilo snorted and puffed out his chest. It hushed Blue, so that he could chitter gently in reassurance. His tail flicked but he maintained a composed demeanor despite his frustration.

There was no need to be afraid, remember omega? His job was to make sure everyone was safe, and the only way to do that was to check the area for danger. He would go in, make a quick sweep, then come back and get them. He was trusting her to watch the young until then. Could she do that for him?

Blue flinched. She ducked her head and looked away from Kilo, while her fearful thoughts ran amok in challenge to her obedience of him. They told her that splitting up was a bad idea, but obedience said that alpha Kilo was strong and smart.

He knew was he was doing, and he knew more than she did. Listen to alpha, Blue.

So, the female bobbed her head and slowly lowered down into the grass, propped against her legs in a half-crouch and half-lay position. She said nothing, but Kilo nodded his head in approval and turned towards the forest. His tail arched, his neck extended, then he stepped forward with long exaggerated strides.

From her place in the grass, Blue watched Kilo slink onto a dirt trail and follow it into the trees. She watched him sniff the ground and air, step a few feet forward, then repeat. He rocked up and down on his feet pads, and bobbed his head up and down in graceful dips of the muzzle.

Alpha was alright...alpha was strong and brave...alpha was going to be alright...

Blue closed her eyes when she lost sight of the male. She tried to focus on the sound of his fading footsteps, but before long the only thing that remained was his scent.

Slowly, Star tried to whimper impatiently, but Blue chuffed.

Hush little one...he would be back soon.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

Some minutes passed. Blue eased onto her belly and began to wait uneasily, while the younglings closed their eyes and took a small nap. She appreciated the calm but her heart was restless, making her gaze flicker repeatedly to the trees in which alpha Kilo had disappeared.

It wasn't until Blue's own eyes began to flutter closed that a snapping twig caught her attention. As her eyes opened her lips curled in instinctive aggression, arching her neck and looking up to the tree line. She searched the shadows for a threat, but in doing so she saw a black scarred raptor and her actions melted behind relief. She stood up from the grass, and the three younglings woke with little yawns.

Alpha!

Kilo came striding down a path from behind the foliage. His head was high and he seemed pleased, just as healthy as he had left and with no hint to seeing anything that would concern him. As he got closer he confirmed Blue's hopes with a nod.

It was safe to enter here. They were to go in cautious, but at the moment he could sense nothing more than a ruckus of compies about three hundred yards in. Blue growled softly at that to which he held back an amusement sound.

Was everyone ready?

The younglings got up from the grass and stretched out their legs. Mike wobbled a bit and Curare sneezed, but Star wagged her tail and chirped. She walked up to Blue and rubbed against her legs, then did the same for Kilo before he turned and led the way towards the forest.

Thus, the group went after him.

As Blue walked into the shadows behind the younglings, she glanced about with little breaths and tests of the air. Her lips twitched and curled, and her eyes narrowed into sharp slits of gold, which seemed to glow after reflecting the limited sunlight. Every shadow was a monster; every flap of a bird's wings was a trigger for her defenses. The younglings were chirping happily. Blue didn't notice until Star hung back and bumped her, smiling a raptor's toothy smile.

Omega Blue looked scared. Why was she scared?

One of her voices piped up. Of course she was scared! She had plenty of reasons to be scared!

Blue looked up and ahead to where Kilo walked. He was leading them straight into the trees, down a heavily used dirt path which he seemed to know very well. His one eye glanced about with an air of caution, but unlike her he was confident and calm.

If alpha was brave...then she needed to be brave as well and trust him. Alpha knew best...

Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths, But looked down at Star and chirped.

Well...little one...sometimes it was good to be scared.

Star seemed to think for a moment, before bobbing her head in agreement. She remembered being scared, when the Utahraptor attacked her pack. She remembered how terrified and sick she felt as she heard the death cries of pack members.

Star remembered, when the female Utahraptor entered the den's rear chamber, how her siblings stood out in the open and gazed upon the enemy with no fear in their eyes.

While she was scared and hidden in a corner, her siblings were murdered because of being ignorantly _brave._

As the group ventured forth, Blue looked down at Star and pursed her lips. She felt sadness for the youngling and how calmly she addressed her siblings' deaths, and guilt touched her for failing to save them. As Kilo took a bend in the path and they continued walking, she ducked her head and nudged Star with a gentle bump of her muzzle, to which the youngling swayed and chittered happily. Pulling close she licked the older female's cheek, before looking ahead and running off to catch up with Mike and Curare.

More time passed. With each minute that went uneventful, Blue began to feel more at peace in her surroundings. She began to walk with a greater confidence, chittering to herself, until looking ahead she began to notice something odd.

Walking slower than before alpha Kilo had his muzzle to the dirt. Even from her position at the back of the group, Blue could hear his rushing breaths and clicking teeth, scenting the trail and expressing deep thought through his actions. It made her blink and tilt her head before uttering a curious chuff.

Alpha? Was something wrong?

The male replied with a distracted croon, reassuring her that all was well. He went back to sniffing the dirt, walking along with a swinging gait and arched tail. The younglings jumped after him and inspected the ground as well, working up a storm of excitement for the _what ifs._

What if it was a plaything? What if alpha scented prey?

Kilo gurgled and shrugged the little ones off, before walking up to a thicket of trees just off the beaten path. His eye was slit with concentration, flicking back and forth as he stopped at a few choice trees and smelled their trunks.

Blue chuffed again. Alpha?

No answer, and Kilo continued his search. Coming to a stop before a large redwood tree just alongside the trail, a series of short rushing snorts escaped him, before he lifted his head and followed a scent from the roots up the trunk. About six feet up he froze at an odd group of marks, long and deep gashes down to the inner wood, dried sap formed like blood clogged inside a flesh wound. There the male snorted again and stepped even closer.

Blue tilted her head. With great confusion she and the younglings watched, until the omega chuffed and walked up to one of the first trees Kilo inspected. She sniffed the ground and flared her nostrils in an effort to understand what alpha had found. Her olfactory senses were kicking into overdrive in order to analyze scent tags she had not sensed before.

At first, Blue found it difficult to pick anything out from the smell of bark and sweet sap. Like the tree Kilo stood before, it was marked with long jagged gashes Blue could only assume were claw marks, but from what?

Another deep breath and the first scent came to her. It was dim from aging for a few days, but going through her brain it translated and identified by instinctive memory. The scent was raptor, and Blue could tell it was a male judging from the vague musky smell. Ever so slightly she detected a familiarity, and once she realized what that was, the female pulled her head back with wide eyes.

The tree was covered in scent from elder Alden. It was weak but she could easily tell it was him, as well as translate the underlying message behind his scent. All scents held a message, and through Blue's senses they might as well have been human words, spoken and understood clear as day.

"My pack's territory. All tresspssers take heed and beware."

The warning was something Blue didnt expect. She looked up with a shocked gurgle upon realizing what it meant, to find such a thing so far out in the forest.

If the tree was a territory marking...it meant the land they covered that day was _all_ Kilo's. The prey valley was his, and the forest line was his. To think he owned such a large space amazed Blue, which in comparison to her own small territory on isla Nublar, made her feel just how much more powerful he was than her.

Intrigued, Blue stepped forward to the next tree with claw marks on it. She sniffed it and studied its scents, to find male scent from elder Hook. His message was the same, although stronger and more agressive in tone than Alden's.

After that there was a tree marked by Tango, a tree heavily wounded and marked by Lima, and an old scent mark from beta Shadow. It was so faint that Blue could just barely detect it, so she concluded that it was because the female hadn't left the den since her mate was wounded.

Another thing Blue noticed was the difference in tone between male and female territory markings. At first she didn't bother to address it, but upon smelling each tree the curiosity got to be persistent.

Why was male smell so much stronger? Why did it smell different, with undertones and aromas that made her brain spark alive with extra activity?

Suddenly, Blue heard a chorus of sounds from ahead, rushing snorts mixed with the sound of talons raking against something hard. Her body tensed and her eyes lifted to where Kilo was. Immediatly she blinked and made a confused warble.

Alpha Kilo was standing before the big redwood tree, braced up on the tips of his toes and leaning against the trunk with palms forward. With a sharp tug downwards across the bark, using every muscle in his upper torso, he slashed deep wounds into the tree he chose victim. Almost immediatly after his claws dug in sticky sap bled outwards, sweet smelling and attractive to the senses. Blue's nostrils qivered and ever so slightly her head tilted to the side.

What was alpha doing?

Failing to answer for a second time, the male continued his task of re-marking the tree until great sections of inner wood was visible. Only once he felt the damage was acceptable he detached himself, considering his next move before leaning forward to brace the length of his throat against the tree. Such an action caught Blue off guard but he began to rub his scales up and down, almost in a frantic way as he bared his teeth and growled softly.

Unknown to Blue, Kilo was using utilities given to him by raptor ancestors; one of the original gene traits that made it through the artificial customization of cloning, adding in impure DNA. Just under his jaw in the crook of his throat there were small scent glands, which secreted a thin oily substance that served as a scent distributer. It was strong smelling and easily applicable, but was a tool only seen in males of raptor species.

Blue had no idea of the oil gland's existence, but then, she had only known of male dinosaur existence since she came to Isla Sorna.

For a long moment Kilo pasted his scent onto the marking tree, imbedding it into the sap now oozing down from his talon wounds. Once that was done he pulled back and smelled the mark with a flare of his nostrils. His eye focused, studying, then glanced back at Blue upon realizing she was staring.

The alpha male arched his neck and snorted. What was she looking at?

Blue ducked her head with a sheepish look. Nothing!

Kilo's eyes narrowed, but flicking his tail he strode away from the tree and called to the three younglings. They went running to him with loud chirps and he nodded.

As part of their lesson in the forest, they would be making a patrol across the territory's perimeter. They would learn the importance of doing such a thing, to discourage rival packs and dangerous carnivores.

Star showed her teeth. And hunt?

Yes. They would hunt in the meantime.

As the group was busy preparing to move on, Blue stole a glance to Kilo's marking tree and felt her curiosity rise. Her lips pursed, her legs stiffened, then without her consent her body slunk forward to investigate.

Just one smell.

Quietly moving up to the tree, Blue hesitated and glanced over her shoulder at Kilo. Once she was sure he wasn't looking, she turned her muzzle up to the mark and took a deep breath. Her nostrils flared and her brain buzzed. Immediately she was bombarded with many different messages and smells.

Translated to words, Kilo's message was bold, similar to that of Alden's scent marking yet much more powerful in means of authority. When Blue smelled it her head ducked behind submission and her eyes widened with somewhat of a thrill, responding as she used to respond to alpha Owen when he came to their enclosure for training.

"I am a strong alpha male, and owner of this territory. Stay away from my pack, or trespassers beware."

As a pack animal it was in Blue's wiring to desire a strong alpha, one that would protect the pack and give it priority. She had viewed Owen as a good alpha...and it was clear to see that although alpha Kilo was blunt and hard to understand, deep down his every intention was to be a good alpha for his pack.

A snort sounded, and Blue looked up to meet with Kilo's eye. She blinked and ducked her head, but he arched his neck with pride and chuffed.

It was time to go. Was she coming?

Blue quickly crooned and stepped back onto the trail, to which he gave his approval.

Alright then. Star?

The little female came to attention and her uncle crooned. He gave her permission to lead the group, so long as they remained within the territory. If her and Blue went together, then they could start tracking prey to hunt.

Blue blinked, but Star gave a loud shriek of joy and bounced on her toes. She raced in circles around Kilo and the adolescents, until the male chuffed sternly.

Star.

Agan the little one came to attention. Kilo clicked his teeth.

You cant catch prey if you scare them away.

Star lowered her head and took on a very serious demeanor. She puffed out her chest and arched her tail, in such a way it took almost all of Blue's efforts not to gurgle in amusement.

Looking up Star chirped softly. Come on Blue! Let's find prey for the pack!

Blue felt her fear of the unknown rise, but she forced it down and chirped in reply to the little raptor, choosing to indulge in her excitement.

Lead the way, Star. Find a fresh scent.


	21. Chapter 21 - Compies and Spitters

**Here we have it, folks! The crowned jewel of the Field Day parts! The highlight! The thrill!**

 **As promised, here is Field Day Pt. #3 all finished and ready to go. It was a bit of a challenge and I'm really excited to have it done, so if you would leave a review telling me what you thought, that would be super appreciated. :) It would be cool to see how you react to this.**

 **Before I get started, I would like to acknowledge one of the guest reviews from chapter 20. I wish I could reply to all of you guys!**

"Omg... this is one of my favorite Jurassic park fan fictions, next to 'it's not the raptor DNA'. I like how you portrayed Blue and Kilo, and how they don't completely trust each other. Great work though!:)"

 **The part that got me was when you compared Why So Blue to "Its not the Raptor DNA." You have no idea how flattered I am, to be put next to such an outstanding story. To even come CLOSE to that is an achievement in itself, which has made me very happy indeed. :) Thank you.**

 **Alright. On with the story.**

 **Thank you everyone. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 21**

 **"Field Day: Pt. #3"**

 **-**  
 **"Lesson Three: Compies and Spitters"**

* * *

For some time the group walked on down the trail, quiet yet suspended in an air of thrill as the search for scents began. They made their way through dense thickets, open clearings, over streams, ridges, and small dips. All the while they maneuvered around territory borders, Kilo making sure to stop every fifty yards to scent mark trees and rocks.

As the alpha promised, Star led the group followed by her hunting _advisor_ Blue. She walked along with her tail in the air and her nose to the ground. Ever so often she would come across the scent and give a curious chuff.

Blue?

The older female would then step forward and investigate the scent in question, answering whether or not it was of interest to them.

Stegosaurus scent a few days old. No.

They went a bit further and Star wagged her tail, teeth showing.

Blue?

Fresh Rodent scent. No.

Discarding the trail, Blue stepped onwards and Star whined in confusion. She swung her arms about and recalled the time she killed a rat and ate it, wondering why they couldn't do it again. Blue explained with a gentle breath.

Rodents were picking food, valueable only to lone raptors and youngsters that didnt eat much. One rodent would not feed their group, so they wouldn't waste their time hunting it.

Star grumbled but agreed to reason. She supposed it made sense...although she did like how rats tasted.

The little youngling was about to step forward, nose to the ground as Kilo and the others passed her, when she blinked and flared her nostrils. Her tail stuck straight out and her arms tucked up under her chest, while a tension overcame her and she tilted her head.

Wait...what was that smell? It wasn't rodent.

The group went on, but Star lingered and turned off the trail into a small cluster of ferns. She puffed little snorts as she analyzed scent particles, young brain entertained by foreign things that brought thoughts of curiosity.

In walking forward, Star had stumbled upon a peculiar but unexpectedly familiar scent. When she first breathed it in her mind was foggy, but then images and emotions of pleasure shot forth and all attention was fixed wholeheartedly.

She knew that smell, very faintly, but she knew it from experience. She had smelled the creature before...she had tasted it...but it wasnt something the hunters brought back to the den. It was a gift she recieved, and the smell of it made her heart race.

She had never seen the creature alive before. What if she could hunt it herself! What was it like!

Blue!

Jumping slightly at the sudden cry, Blue and Kilo both curled their lips and twisted their necks. Their eyes both gleamed with alert aggression, just in case Star had stumbled upon something threatening.

The youngling chittered. Come smell! Come smell!

Blue blinked. She cast a small look to her alpha, whom relaxed and flicked his tail as Mike and Curare jumped over to Star with curious excitement. They chittered and squealed, pushing their noses to the ground just as Star had done and expressing confusion.

Alright...what was the big deal about.

Huffing softly Kilo walked over to the ferns and gave Star a skeptical glance. She wagged her tail, and he bent down to investigate the trail she discovered. Blue came close behind and took the scent as well, but both raptors' reactions were of the opposite quality.

Kilo was unimpressed, snorting softly and standing back up. Blue on the other claw had frozen with her muzzle hovering above the dirt. Her eyes went big, her tail went straight out, and her nostrils flared. Very quickly she knew the scent Star picked up, and like Star it gave her a feeling of thrill...or at least...an awakening emotion of revenge and detestment.

Green vermin. The trail was very heavily used and if Blue wasn't mistaken, there were many others that led off into the trees. That clue only meant that they had found a travel route, used by a very large flock.

Blue looked to Star and clicked her teeth. The youngling hopped on her toes. Remember the Compies?

Blue chuffed. How could she forget? The green vermin were her nemesis...her undefeatable foe...her enemy.

Star cried. Could they hunt them! Please!

She seemed adamant, fueled by her hunger and memories, back when she first met Owen and received a compy from his hands. Those memories were good, reinforcing her ideas of a good meal.

However, Blue was torn. Half of her said yes a thousand times over, but half of her hesitated. As she had told Star with the rat, would hunting a green vermin be worth it?

No...no probably not.

Standing up, Blue chuffed softly and informed Star of her decision. She glanced to Kilo and the male nodded his head softly, giving approval before turning to go back onto the main trail.

As the adults began to leave, Star blinked and became very quiet. Her tail drooped, her yellow eyes dimmed, and a shaky whine escaped her.

But...b-but she wanted to hunt a compy.

Kilo crooned, the sound accented by a stern tone. He glanced back and beckoned his niece forward, to which the other younglings obeyed and bounded up to his side.

Star remained in her place. She crouched onto her haunches and whimpered.

Alpha...please! Please!

Star. It wasn't the time to start-

PLEASE!

No.

PLEASE! She ate one before! It was good!

Kilo faltered from his retaliation and blinked. When did she eat a compy?

Star very softly wagged her tail but continued to whine, begging profusely. She had one with Blue, when she left the den by herself!

Kilo glanced a small look to Blue. He snorted softly as the omega ducked her head, a look of guilt crossing her eyes.

Oh...

Star mewled. Could they hunt it?

NO! Compies were worthless scavengers and far too small to feed their group, never mind the trouble they were to catch.

Intent with his orders, Kilo strode forward and stooped down to grab Star by the tail, lifting her into the air from between his teeth. Her jaws opened with shrill cries, like a toddler throwing an emotional tantrum over not getting what it wanted. She dangled back and forth struggling to get free.

Alpha please!

Hush.

Please!

Kilo growled. He stepped back onto the trail, imagining how Shadow would react if she saw what was transpiring. He didn't know if she would cackle in amusement at his failure to control the youngling, or scold him. All he knew was that Star was going to get a talking to from both him and her mother.

As he mused, the hatchling continued to whine with no sign of stopping.

But alphaaaaaaaa!

Kilo's eyes narrowed and Blue tilted her head. She watched him stiffen, body giving sign to extreme frustration, which made her flinch and take a step back. Her hearing was filled with Star's crying but suddenly the alpha hissed.

Alright, fine!

Movements harsh, Kilo bent down and plopped his niece onto the dirt. He bumped her with his nose almost hard enough to make her fall over, voice low and tinged with a growl.

Go! Go find the compy!

Star seemed confused, while Kilo snorted.

If she was so adamant to hunt the green scavengers, then he wouldn't put up with her wailing. If she wanted to hunt them, _fine_.

Blue could see that Kilo was ticked, but she remained quiet even when Star hunched over and whimpered softly out of shock. Kilo nudged her again, she grunted, then her eyes turned to the trail and she stood up. At first she was hesitant in walking forward, but soon realization came that she won the argument. Her head lifted and her tail arched with a happy chirp. Her gait as she strode into the trees was something Blue could only describe as being...proud...

Even though Star got her way, Blue didn't think angering Kilo in the process was a good idea. When she glanced to him he gave her a dark look, not directed specifically to her, but enough to make the omega shrivel up and duck her head.

The alpha grumbled to himself.

If his niece wouldn't listen to his orders, then she'd have to learn the hard way.

Blue supposed she agreed with him...although she hated the part of her that rejoiced in the hunt of the green vermin. Stay focused, Blue! This was serious business!

So, as Star pulled away into the trees, the omega tiptoed around Kilo as though she were walking on eggshells. She slipped into the ferns and called with a gentle voice. The youngling called back to her but did not stop.

Come on, Blue! The Compies were this way!

Blue grunted and ducked under a low hanging branch. She used her senses of hearing and smell to locate Star, while Kilo and the adolescents followed behind. He was still grumbling to himself and baring his teeth, adding in little snaps of his tail against passing brush.

Blue chuffed softly. Star better start listening...or else they were both going to get into trouble.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

It was some time before Blue managed to catch up with Star, getting her to calm down long enough to put some sense behind her actions. At first the little raptor was charging off down the trail with no control. Her footsteps were loud and her moment to moment actions were far too confident.

Stalking required silence. Stalking required a discipline that the youngling hadn't learned yet, and Blue was sure to tell her this when they were reunited. Eventually Star listened enough that she didn't take off again, and Blue aided her in tracking.

The trail itself took them deeper into the Waterfall Pack's territory, through dark thickets and past sunny clearings. Kilo didn't seem thrilled with the abandonment of his scouting mission, but he kept his protests to a minimum at the back of the group. His eyes were always fixed on Blue and Star, watching and studying their interactions with each passing moment.

Suddenly, the alpha heard a sharp chirp and he saw Star jump about a foot in the air. She bared her teeth and snapped her tail in a moment of surprise, while Blue flinched and ducked into an aggressive stance.

A few yards ahead of them in the bushes, a tiny green figure gave off a series of alarmed shrieks. Blue only saw it for a split second before she lost visual, but even after that the scent came to her. Her eyes widened and her body tensed.

Green vermin. They found one.

But, as Blue stood there in a moment of consideration, Star began to wiggle. She made little whimpering sounds and stared off into the trees where the compy disappeared, trying to contain herself behind reason and obedience to Blue.

But unfortunately, excitement and thrill outweighed rationality.

Off like a flash, Star gave a shrill cry and gave chase to her prey. Blue and Kilo called after her in unison, but their stern cries fell on deaf ears, and they were forced to run ahead on the trail with the adolescents in tow.

Up and over logs, following Star's excited hunting cries, Kilo and Blue led the charge together. They wove in and out of thickets, exchanging leads, and taking turns calling out. They couldn't catch up to her through the thick brush, and soon they lost sign of her all together.

Star! Get back here!

Breathing hard, Blue slid to a stop and Kilo slowed. Walking in circles he peered into the trees trying to catch sight of his niece, but a harsh hiss escaped him and he snapped his tail. The adolescents came to a stop to catch their breath, looking about with bewildered expressions on their faces.

She left them...how could she leave them?

Blue panted and grimaced at the air burning in her lungs. She had used a large amount of her stamina in a short burst of speed, but it wasn't enough. Did they go in the wrong direction? Where was Star?

Looking to Kilo, Blue chuffed. What were they going to do, alpha?

Kilo didn't answer. He was very still, head tilted to the side as he stared with one eye towards the south.

Alpha?

Blue stepped closer. The male glanced over at her and gurgled, asking her to be quiet before he went back to staring. He seemed to concentrate, and Blue began to do the same.

Very faintly, on the edge of their hearing, was a ruckus of chirps and rustling to the south. Blue almost mistook if for shaking leaves, but her eyes widened when a louder raptor cry reached her.

There!

Kilo arched his neck and the muscles in his legs bound. He led the way, keeping a slower pace than before, while Blue made sure the adolescents followed. Soon the trees thinned around them and grass grew taller, while the sun began to break through larger spaces in the canopy. The trails became wider and the compy scent strengthened.

Soon, the group came to the edge of what appeared to be a large clearing. At first they hesitated at the tree line and blinked in the sunlight, but from ahead they heard a clamor of chirps and chitters. Occasionally it was broken by shrieks and growls, and the patter of many small feet running over the grass.

Poking her head out of a bush, Curare went wide eyed and chirped. Look! It was Star!

Indeed, as Blue moved up to the edge of the brush and stared out, her and Kilo blinked. They gave each other surprised glances, purely out of shock for what they saw.

Never in her time on the island had Blue seen such a large flock of Compies.

The clearing was a large one, split down the middle by a stream. Near the center was a medium sized Guanacaste tree, half-sphere boughs appearing like a green umbrella that was struck into the ground. The grass was short, recently cropped down by a grazing herbivore that passed through.

Every single square foot of the clearing was full of Compies. The flock was massive, likely over a hundred animals in size. Everywhere Blue looked she saw one of the green vermin, squabbling amongst each other and running across the clearing. The noise was absolutely horrid.

Trying to ignore the shrieks and chitters buzzing around her ears, Blue caught a flux of movement in the center of the vermin mass. She heard raptor cries and saw a tiny grey tail zooming above the crowds.

Kilo called out. Star?

The tail stopped, then disappeared from sight and was replaced by a small grey head. Bright golden eyes widened at the sight of the group and a happy voice called.

Alpha! She found the Compies! Wasn't he proud?

Kilo's eye narrowed and a grumble escaped him. He shifted in place out of frustration, then gave a stern chitter back to his niece.

She was in _big_ trouble for abandoning the group! He wasn't going to forget that!

Not answering, Star stared at her uncle with a blank expression. She watched him for a moment, but the second a Compy passed within a yard of her, the youngling's eyes flicked down and her teeth bared with playful expression. She gave rasping growls and crouched on her feet, then darted back into the masses with shrill cries.

Kilo blinked. Star? Star come here!

Still no answer, and Kilo's eye narrowed. Blue herself ducked her head down and tried to suppress a small chuff of amusement.

Star was more alike her uncle than he probably realized. The more confident and rebellious she became, the more Blue saw predecessors of Kilo's own actions.

There was a rustle, and Blue looked up to realize that Kilo had stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. He was grumbling to himself, before turning once in a circle and laying down in the shade of the canopy. Curare and Mike did the same, clustered around their alpha as they stared with nervous eyes towards the Compy flock.

Mike chittered weakly. Were the green scavengers dangerous?

Kilo glowered at the flock and snorted. Not particularly no...as long as they knew you weren't prey. Their bite was particularly painful, but they didn't dare attack a raptor unless said raptor was near death.

Very slightly, Kilo looked upon the masses of Compies and became curious. Why were so many gathered in one place? Had they found a nest?

If so, it was the biggest nest the male had ever seen in his life.

As Kilo grumbled and groaned, Blue slowly stepped out of the tree line and into the grass, watching the Compy flock and curling her lips at their ruckus. Their voices were shrill in her ears, agitating her patience and toleration.

Don't loose yourself, Blue. Keep it together. Alpha is watching.

Blue closed her eyes and tried to shut it all out. The shrieking, chittering, chirping, hissing, and pattering footsteps pounded on her skull like someone was poking her. It was pushing all of her buttons. How could she hold back with so many vermin just a few yards away?

Suddenly, Blue sensed footsteps racing closer before a sharp chitter called out. It was Star's voice, calling to her with bold happiness.

Blue!

The omega cracked one eye open and saw the youngling prancing about just on the edge of the flock. Her tail was wagging frantically from side to side, and her teeth were showing in what some would describe as a grin.

Come on, Blue! Come chase with her! It was fun!

Blue blinked and Star tried harder to beg, while Kilo snorted from where he lay. There she was going again, begging until she got what she wanted. What good did chasing the Compies do?

Star snapped her jaws at a green vermin and Blue felt her body twitch. Her teeth squeezed together and her tail quivered.

Chase...chase...chase...chase!

Without her mind's consent, Blue felt her legs stride forward towards the flock. She heard Kilo make a surprised sound but she pressed onwards, breaking through the outer rim of tiny scavengers, parting them like a wave of water. They cackled at her and bared needle teeth, but when she approached their aggression died and they scampered away like rats underfoot.

Soon, Blue was standing near to where Star was playing, tilting her head as the youngling zoomed back and forth hot on the tail of an unfortunate Compy. Eventually she slid to a stop and looked up. Her eyes brightened and her tail wagged.

Blue!

Blue responded with a soft coo. For a long moment she kept her eyes on the grey raptor, watching her, as Compies began to close back in around them. The longer the omega remained still the more brave they became, and thus began to chitter with mischievous intentions. They bobbed their tiny heads and eyed her with a burning curiosity.

It was as though the Compy species had a vendetta against Blue. Some humans could have joked that word got around, about the easily angered female raptor whom gave fun by trying to catch them.

It was as though, truly, the Compies' existence was purely for torturing poor raptor souls. They loved it after all. Compies loved games and making raptors angry was the _best_ game.

Suddenly and without warning, one of the vermin launched itself forward, straight behind Blue and towards her feet. She was oblivious to the attack, but a second later when sharp needle teeth imbedded into her lower leg, her eyes widened and she let loose a pained snarl.

The flock went into an uproar when Blue whirled and lashed out with her talons. She snarled again, but the pain was replaced by fury and her hatred took control.

Vile scaly rodents! How dare they!

Her only answer was a storm of chitters and bobbing heads. The Compies stood their ground and swung back and forth on their spindly legs, egging her on. Some hopped up and down, others spun in circles, to which Blue hissed and crouched low on her legs. One of them jumped forward and imitated her actions.

Alright, that's it!

Bursting forward, Star's excited cries behind her, Blue dove into the flock and snapped her teeth in an effort to grab one. They went shut with an empty click. The Compies jumped and ran away with nimble ease, just like the last time Blue tried to chase one of their kind.

But, stuck in her hate, Blue pressed on and continued to run through, lashing her tail and reaching in all directions with her claws. Star began to run around again, chirping and copying the older female by attempting to get her teeth around a Compy. She growled and dove, scattering them but tripping on a rock and tumbling into the dirt.

The vermin screamed and chittered like laughter. Blue snarled and spun with a sharp whip of her tail and exasperated breath.

Silence! For the love of all things, _shut up!_

She hated them. She hated their shrill voices, their little bobbing heads mocking her, and their ability to dodge her attacks. She hated them with every part of her soul and every part of her soul wanted to end their lives.

But despite the clearing being full of green vermin, Blue couldn't snag one in her teeth as it ran past. It frustrated her to the point of intense rage, giving blind strikes and frantic snaps.

Meanwhile, Kilo continued to sit with Curare and Mike at the tree line. The two adolescents shifted about and chittered softly in unease, while their alpha stared onto what was transpiring with bewilderment in his eyes. He watched Blue unleash her fury, unsure if he should be amused by her actions or annoyed.

Kilo didn't understand why Blue was so intent on killing the green scavengers. They had very little meat and were a chore to catch, not impossible, but she was making it seem that way. Their meat tasted bitter from the insects and carcass garbage that their diet mainly consisted of.

The male who was proper and organized in his choice of good prey, was confused by Blue's unorthodox strategies. The Compies weren't worth the trouble, yet she chased...rather comically to be honest.

So, laying on his belly Kilo watched Blue with an entertained expression and waited for her tantrum throwing to quiet down. He flicked his tail and curled his lips whenever a green scavenger stayed too close, to which it would cackle and dive back into the flock. They knew that he was too serious to move, thus didn't try to start a game with him.

Suddenly, Star veered close to where the trio raptors laid and let out a happy shriek. She jumped and bounded with lively action, beckoning Curare and Mike to join in on the fun and pick a Compy to chase.

It was so much fun! So many chase toys!

Kilo chuffed sharply and Mike copied the sound with an anxious tone. Amidst a little shudder, he watched the flock with wide eyes and a tense body, as though one would suddenly bare its fangs and lunge at him like a devil spawn. He stayed put next to alpha and shook his head passionately.

No. Too scary.

Star stared at him, but flicked her tail and ran in the opposite direction after her quarry, abandoning the grey and green spotted adolescent and her efforts to call him in. She quickly lost interest in that, only to squeal and bound again behind a Compy that dared to bump into her.

Racing at top speed, Star closed in towards her prey's tail and bared her fangs. She almost had it! One bite on its tail and she could hold it down! She was bigger than them and could do it. Just a little more!

Brave and cocky Star leaned forward to close her jaws on the vermin's tail. She gurgled out a snarl, but the Compy looked over its shoulder and went wide eyed. It saw that the little raptor was crossing lines of safety, and it saw that its life was in danger.

Very quickly the tables were turned. It was so fast that Star didn't see it coming, but truthfully she didn't expect such a small creature to betray its seemingly harmless image.

Whirling and opening its jaws, the Compy latched its needle teeth onto Star's nose around her nostril. The sudden white hot pain made her go wide eyed in shock, before sliding to a stop and thrashing her head with frantic shrieks.

Ow ow ow ow ow ow!

The Compy, pleased with its strike and dodging flailing arms, detached itself and sauntered off into the flock with a wave of its tail. Star could only shrink back and rub her nose with both arms to soothe the stinging discomfort.

From where he was, provided the perfect view in watching what happened, Kilo snorted. He arched his neck and nodded. See what happens when you play with things you shouldn't?

Star whimpered and sat back on her haunches. Still rubbing her nose she curled up and began crying, the sound weak gurgles behind a flash of instinctive fear. A little row of tooth marks began to bleed from her nostril and drip onto the ground, the flow heavy like all head wounds.

Startled by the scent and sight of Star's wound, Kilo blinked and immediately he felt guilt rush into him. In realizing the extent of her pain his idea of karma fled, and he regretted scolding her. Alpha instincts and affection took hold, making him lurch to his feet and stride towards his niece.

Oh, Star...

When the male reached her side, he purred softly in apology and stooped down to nuzzle her. The little one whimpered and tilted her head to display the wound.

Did he see it? Did he see the blood? It hurt, alpha! Make it better!

Kilo inspected the row of tooth marks and chittered. It wasn't life threatening in the least, but heeding to Star's distress he leaned forward and licked her, from snout tip to the back of her head in one long stroke. Such a thing both cleaned her wound and soothed her, bringing a purr through the whimpers and a breath that chased away pain.

Angry, Star cast a scornful look towards the Compy flock. They looked back at her and guffawed in amusement while bending up and down, making the youngling growl shakily in aggression.

Her uncle was the alpha! One protest and she would send him to kill them all!

Harsh threats from a youngling, but the Compies froze and bobbed their head with little chitters to one another, as though they were discussing their next mode of action.

Do they pester the alpha and younglings, or go back for the blue marked one?

Blue herself was panting, standing weakly at the center of the flock where she was trying desperately to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed, and she made gasping hisses. Her tail drooped and her claws wriggled.

But, opening her eyes, they found Kilo and Star ahead of her. At first when she saw them Blue was curious, but when she focused she saw the blood on Star and heard her whimpering. It made her flinch and whimper.

Star? She was hurt?

Guilt touched her, for being so preoccupied that she didn't notice Star's distress. Anger, fear, and defensive instinct followed.

Leave the Compies, her heart told her. Go to Star and make sure she was okay.

It was easy to listen that time, and Blue began walking forward across the clearing. She ignored the green vermin surrounding her best she could. They cackled but she stepped on, coming up to the clearing's one tree which separated her from the rest of the group.

As the female began to pass, her eyes strayed downwards in response to a burst of vermin activity near her feet. They were running about, bumping into her legs and hopping over the grass.

But they weren't focused on her. They were looking elsewhere, to the base of the tree.

Confused, Blue was about to cast off the observation when a cry filled her ears. It was shrill, like a dog screaming after being wounded, followed by sounds of something thrashing against the ground.

With a startled growl Blue turned her head. Her eyes were wide and her body tense, but what she saw made her step back and duck her head with a startled yelp.

At the base of the tree lay dozens of dead Compies, sprawled over the grass with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Many others were dying, thrashing about on the ground as screams erupted from their tiny lungs.

Blue chittered sharply and pulled away. What was wrong with them!

It was something from a nightmare, but as curiosity won over and she stepped forward, she began to notice more about the disturbing scene.

The green vermin weren't dead. They were alive, but still as though they were dead. Some of them were vomiting, while others simply fell where they stood and quivered in the dirt.

Blue was staring, when movement flashed from above and something fell to the ground. It was small and when Blue stooped down to sniff it she released a rushing snort. Again she blinked and her tail thrashed.

It was a piece of flesh, covered in an oily black substance. At first she stared at it, but her eyes lifted and she found herself a new puzzling sight.

About 8 feet in the air, strung over the tree's lowest branches, was a half eaten animal carcass. Blue could see ribs poking through mangled meat, and she could also see the honey colored hide typical of a Gallimimus. Spread over the carcass were splatters of the same odd black oil, which was dripping down amongst flesh bits and blood drops.

The black oil was familiar...yet Blue couldn't put her claw on it. A predator must have hidden its kill up in the tree, but it was behavior she had never seen before, obviously a trait from one of Sorna's creatures. The oily substance was the only thing that could be making the Compies act so strangely...but what was it?

From behind, Kilo called to Blue with a low chitter. Omega? What was wrong?

When she turned she saw him looking at her, head up and tail out. For a moment they met eyes and the alpha sensed her confusion, making him tense.

Blue?

She was about to chitter when another commotion caught her ears. It made her flinch. Her body went into defensive stance, reacting from Compy alarm calls originating from the opposite tree line, just beyond Kilo and the group. They burst up with a suddenness, forcing her to focus on the grass and see the green vermin scatter in all directions. Their heads were up and their tails flagged. A screaming soon spread to the rest of the flock, and they all went into a panic of rushing into the trees.

Danger, her mind voice told her. Danger!

In that moment, Blue made a sharp alarm call of her own and Kilo stiffened. The younglings all clustered at his feet and he curled his lips, while Blue scanned the trees for any sign of the danger she sensed.

Nothing, until she saw a dark form within the brush, and yellow eyes that fixated on alpha Kilo. He didn't see it. He wasn't looking in the right spot.

Alpha! Behind you!

Kilo snarled, but his movements were hindered by clingy younglings. They were trembling with fear underneath him but every amount of ushering couldn't move them. Blue watched with horror, when a head appeared from the forest shadows and into the sunlight. Immediately she recognized its double crest, and the bright colors upon its neck.

Why hadn't she guess it sooner! The oil! It was saliva!

In just a few rushing moments, the calm of the meadow was ended and the group was faced with an enemy, a large adult male Dilophosaurus. It all made sense. The Compies came to scavenge off the carcass, but when they ate the saliva coated meat, they succumbed to its poisoning effects and became paralyzed.

Body tense, Blue stared at the Venom-Spitter as it stepped out of the trees. Its gait was slow and cautious. Its eyes were glancing between the raptors, first on Kilo, to the younglings, then to Blue. When it saw Blue it froze and blinked, then growled out of aggression.

As far as the larger dinosaur -big compared to the Dilophosaurus specimens Blue had seen- was concerned, his kill was under threat of being stolen by raptors. He had spent hours on the hunt, and had gone through precautions of hiding the carcass up in the tree.

He would not be loosing his meal to raptors. That much was clear when he charged towards Blue and roared, the frill on his neck springing upwards and flushing a brilliant mix of orange and reds. The contrast was blinding in comparison with his dull green colored body.

Blue snarled and bent low on her legs. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her body was trembling with instincts to flee, but she couldn't. She couldn't flee and leave the others behind.

She had to make a plan, and fast. Kilo was calling to her and the younglings were crying. Star was up on her feet and shrieking for fear of Blue being in danger.

Suddenly, Kilo made a move. He launched himself forward and met the Spitter's path, colliding into his ribcage hard enough to send both of them to the ground. His snarl was urgent, calling Blue to his side as he fought to get to his feet before the enemy did.

Omega! Defensive assistance! Get to the younglings!

As directed, Blue's eyes shot to where the three young stood and saw that Mike and Star were pressed to the ground, staring with terror to their alpha and the Spitter whom thrashed and snarled angrily. Curare was standing before them, trembling but puffing her chest out best she could in a threatening stance.

Run Blue. Run as fast as you have ever run!

She darted ahead, over the grass and away from the carcass tree. Her legs pumped like pistons and her feet slammed into the ground, but she was forced to make a wide curve around the Dilophosaurus where he lay. He was sitting up, flare open and teeth bared. He tried chasing after her but Kilo closed his jaws around his tail, holding him back before dodging the retaliating spray of venom.

Blue dove, and she was standing above the younglings, boxing them in with her legs before she crouched and chittered. Kilo looked back at her, joining her before the Dilophosaurus could turn.

Now, everything was silent. The raptors were standing together, facing off with the Spitter who also froze and eyed them from a distance. He began hissing, frill quivering on his neck which told Blue he wasn't done yet.

Dilophosaurs were territorial animals, and extremely aggressive to go with it. If he knew that this was Kilo's territory, then his only intentions were to invade and live off of the prey valley.

Kilo stomped a foot and threw his head. His scent glands produced a powerful aroma, communicating power and aggression to the intruder.

"My territory! My pack! Intruder, leave or perish!"

The Spitter curled his lips with distaste, then snapped his tail and snarled. He began to pace back and forth, approaching slowly. His head bobbed up and down in a challenging manner, taunting Kilo's stature as territory owner.

Blue had never seen an interspecies dominance fight, she had never been brave enough to start one herself, but seeing Kilo stand strong was encouraging. She puffed her chest out and snarled with him, strengthening the threat.

But then, the Dilophosaurus began to move faster. He was nimble on his feet, hopping back and forth so that he was darting from one side of the group to the other. Kilo tried to keep up with it but he became disorientated, his blind eye becoming a disadvantage until his head was flicking about with frantic movements.

The Spitter gurgled and erected his frill. He dove in from the left, just a few yards from Kilo but into his blind spot. He bypassed Blue and the younglings, whom cried out in unison.

Alpha, look out!

The next moment Blue heard telltale cackling, followed by a cough and the sound of something wet making contact with scales. Her eyes went wide and she fought to keep up with what transpired, but when she turned her heart stopped.

Spinning, letting out an agonized wail of pain, Kilo lifted his forearms and rubbed frantically at his face. The entire left side was covered in black saliva, absorbing into his blind eye and into the soft flesh of his mouth.

Just like the Compies, Kilo's body went into fits of pain induced seizures. For a moment he remained standing and tried to work through it, but soon his body crumbled and he collapsed onto the dirt, thrashing about with sharp cries and snarls. Blue was lost, staring on with horror as the younglings began to cry.

The Dilophosaurus strode forward and hissed. His frill was down, but he stood over Kilo and arched his neck, confident of victory.

Puny raptor...thinking he could withstand his challenge.

He then stooped down, pinning Kilo by pressing one foot against his head, positioning his teeth for the killing blow. The alpha raptor struggled, but soon his body was growing clumsy, weak in its movements as his cries began to go quiet.

Just like the Compies, Kilo's mind was breaking beneath the pain, like a thousand knives driving into the backs of his eye. His body was fire, skin burning like it was touched by acid. His breaths were coming out in frail gasps, jaw gaped open and tongue lulling out as paralysis took over.

Blue focused on the Spitter. Her heart kick-started, racing against her chest with a sudden instinctive drive. Her brain echoed with orders.

Protect! Protect alpha! Protect younglings! Save alpha!

The female tensed, neck curling back, before she dove forward and towards the Dilophosaurus. She was silent in the charge, but the second she jumped up and collided with his back, she let out an unearthly shriek.

Back off from my alpha!

The Spitter was shocked, curling his head back with a pained roar. He was unfamiliar with how devoted raptors were; how much they would fight to keep each other safe. Blue's attack was against his plans. It caught him off guard and damaged his confidence.

Snarling, the female struck with her death talons down the enemy's back. He cried out and attempted to shake her off with rough movements, and he did, but upon falling she rushed to stand over Kilo and shield him. The younglings joined her, crowding around their alpha's body and staring up at the Spitter.

The Spitter stepped back and blinked. He hissed, but Blue hissed back and he lost his confidence further. Slowly, he snorted and began to turn away, slinking into the trees until he was out of sight and out of hearing distance. Blue waited, but apparently he wasn't willing to challenge a full sighted raptor. The snarl lingered in her throat and her lips quivered, but the blood lust faded from her eyes and her sneer lowered. Her body relaxed and her tail arched in pride of victory.

She did it...

With the quiet, Blue became aware of coughing sounds at her feet. The younglings were whimpering and stepping back. Their eyes were big and their nostrils flared as a foul smell filled the air. When something wet touched her foot Blue looked down, only to go wide eyed and jump back herself.

Kilo was splayed over the ground, shivering with jaws gaped open as his stomach heaved and shuddered. Foam spilled from his mouth and his eyes bulged, then clamped closed when he retched heavily and expelled a stream of vomit onto the dirt. Though he seemed to struggle his head would not move, and soon became trapped in the ever growing puddle that stunk of recent meals and stomach acid.

Blue wrinkled her nose and whimpered. Kilo choked out a similar noise. His eyes were wide, but the one he could still see out of was staring up at her. He could still see, as the Dilophosaur's venom only hit him on the left side around his dead eye.

Suddenly, the male whimpered again and Blue noticed another substance join his vomit on the ground. It gave a familiar scent, making her realize that Kilo had lost bladder control and wet the grass beneath him.

Star whined sadly and laid down. Was alpha okay? What was wrong with him?

Blue was lost. What could she do? What could she possibly find to help Kilo in his time of need? She had only witnessed Dilophosaurus venom in action once, when she watched an unfortunate prey animal fall victim back on Isla Nublar.

It was not inherently fatal, if the victim survived poor function of major organs and difficult breathing. In other scenarios the Dilophosaurus was the killer, tracking down its immobilized prey and snapping its neck.

Blue realized that the enemy could be back at any time to finish the job. She had to keep her guard up...but she couldn't leave Kilo where he was, bathing in his vomit and urine.

She had to move him...but something told her she shouldn't touch him yet, for fear of touching the Spitter venom herself. The ideal place would be underneath the clearing's single tree, some fifty yards away.

They were stuck for now...

Holding back an uncertain groan, Blue lowered onto her belly. The younglings crowded around her body and pressed close for comfort, all the while staring at their alpha.

Star whimpered. Was Kilo going to die?

Blue tensed. No...no alpha wasn't going to die. She would make sure of it.

How?

Blue looked down to the little female. She paused, but sighing she chuffed.

They just had to wait for the venom to wear off. That wouldn't be too long, right?

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

Rain. Of all things to come in this time, it had to be rain. _Typical_ Costa Rican weather patterns, even in the dry season.

At first it started out a slight drizzle, but then it strengthened into a downpour, turning the ground to mud and standing water. All creatures took cover in the forest, all except for five raptors out in the open of a clearing.

Blue squinted against the falling water, body trembling under the pelting torrent which only grew heavier by the moment. She heard the younglings crying out through the dark. She saw the outlines of their forms shuffling about through mud at her feet, searching for relief of some kind, until she could bear their discomfort no longer.

She had to do something...

So, crouching against her hindquarters and just barely lifting her belly off the ground, Blue called out with a tender voice. She beckoned the young closer, to huddle beneath her away from the direct rain. The hope was to keep them warm with her own body heat, and immediately such an idea struck well with the little ones.

Star whimpered and crawled forward, curling up into a ball beneath Blue's stomach as the adolescents followed behind. All three of them squeezed into the free space until they were piled, and Blue reached her muzzle under to nudge them, scooting and pushing their bodies into the right position. Once that was done she lowered, letting the soft flesh of her stomach cover the young but not crush them. Star wiggled about with a few exhausted whines, then nuzzled her snout into the crook of Blue's thigh and let out a tense breath.

The young were stressed. Everything that transpired that day weighed heavily on their minds, between the Venom Spitter attack and the incapacitation of their alpha. They, inexperienced and fragile in state of mental strength, couldn't handle it as efficiently as an adult.

But then...even Blue's heart sank as her eyes turned to the limp mass that was Kilo.

Kilo, splayed out a few feet away from them, was staring off into the distance as the rain poured over him. She could see his lips quiver and press together in pain. His eyelids fluttered from raindrops and micro muscle spasma.

Blue knew he was cold and hurting. She was cold... _very_ cold.

Cooing, still shivering in an attempt to up her core body temperature, Blue reached her neck out so that she was over the male's face. It shielded his eyes from the rain for a moment, but looking down she purred.

Alpha?

Kilo's eye fixed on her. His tongue and lips moved with a rasping breath, which Blue suspected to be a struggled gesture of acknowledgement. Her voice replied softly, pleading.

He had to let her help him. The pack needed him to survive the night and make it home, and the only way to do that was to let her help him.

After the rain had come and washed the venom from Kilo's scales, Blue tried many times to move his body to the safety of the trees. Each attempt failed when she was unable to lift his heavier body off the ground, meaning he was stuck and they were forced to brave the weather.

Kilo continued to stare up into Blue's eyes. His ribcage expanded with shallow breaths, and his nostrils flared ever so slightly. There was a long moment of silence, until he released a soft grunt and Blue saw a change in his gaze. The hard gleam melted into hesitant appreciation, showing that he was submitting and accepting her assistance.

Finally!

Pulling away, Blue flicked her tail and stood up out of the mud. Such an action disturbed the younglings and made them cry out, as their cover left them and moved closer to alpha Kilo.

Blue purred. She looked Kilo over and felt an amount of hesitation, flinching at the thought of being in such close contact with him.

She could do this…he wouldn't survive the night if she didn't.

So, the female began to lower onto her haunches beside her alpha. Very carefully and slowly she curled her tail around him, placed one forearm over his shoulders, then lay so that her upper body was spread across his back. He grunted softly and watched her, but despite his obvious tension he did not try to intervene.

Blue shifted a bit to get comfortable. She winced at how cold Kilo's body was beneath her, how shallow he breathed, and how softly his heartbeat thumped against her chest. He was much larger than her and more powerful, but in his state his muscles felt weak and limp.

Happy that she was at least providing some cover and body heat to Kilo, Blue turned and called to the younglings with a soft croon. They came running, prodding and pushing along the adults' bodies until they found places to curl up and get out of the direct rain.

Star, licking Kilo's shoulder out of concern and love, settled beneath Blue's belly and against his side. Curare hid in the crook where Blue's neck met her chest, and Mike pushed between the two.

Eventually, all went still and the group became one huddled ball. Gathered warmth from their bodies began to spread, giving heat to Kilo whom closed his eyes and pursed his lips together.

Blue, still shivering but at better ease with the state of the group, reached forward and let her muzzle hover just above her alpha's. Gently, almost waiting to see If he'd protest, she slipped her snout underneath his chin and guided his head around to his side. He gurgled, but looked up at her once she positioned him and pulled away.

Softly, eyes narrowed with exhaustion, the alpha purred.

Thank you.….omega….

Blue blinked. She hesitated, but a responding purr escaped her.

You're welcome.…alpha…

Kilo sighed weakly, then closed his eyes and settled into the uncomfortable realm that was sleep. He still twitched from time to time, but Blue could sense how quickly he slipped away.

For a moment, her heart froze and panicked that he had begun to die, until she continued to feel his pulse against her chest.

Relax.…...he was going to be okay….

So, body racked with shivers, Blue blinked through the rain and lowered her head until it rested on top of one of Kilo's forearms, propping her chin out of the mud and pressing the flesh of her neck against his own to provide more body contact. He stirred for a moment, but she purred half out of instinct and closed her eyes.

Restless sleep claimed her. It was thin and easily disturbed, made so by her defensive urges and worry that the Dilophosaurus would return.

Sleep was miserable, but Blue was content protecting her alpha and the pack young.

They were safe. She had done a good thing and kept them safe, which brought her pride that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She protected the pack. _Her_ pack.


	22. Chapter 22 - Intruder

**Finally, a relatively quick update, compared to my previous schedule.** **This would have come out sooner, but in recent days I've been repeatedly slammed by the flu. It's knocked me on my butt pretty good, to the point I had to stop making art and writing for WSB.**

 **After being in bed all day, I decided to take my time and edit a chapter I finished. It was a little taxing, so I apologize for any mistakes in my writing that I might have missed. I just wanted to get this out rather than sit on it for however long I'm sick. (I promise I'll look over it better once I've recovered.)**

 **On a side note, I'd like to thank WildRebel93 for making two fanart pictures, following the events of chapter 21 with the Compy scene, and the Dilophosaurus attack. :) They turned out so amazing and can be seen on my DeviantArt page "WhenBooksFly101" under my favorites folder "Why So Blue?: Art made by others".**

 **All together, this story has gathered 23 pieces of fanart so far, not including my own pictures. All of the artists are SO amazing and kind for making pictures, whether as gifts or for commission. They deserve a round of applause!**

 **:) So. I hope you guys like this chapters and what takes place in it. I'm hoping, although work may be slow, that the following chapter will be posted soon.**

 **I'm trying really hard to get these things out to my readers in good time. After working on the plot a bit I have 48 planned chapters, so there's plenty of work cut out for me. ^_^ I'm excited, nonetheless.**

 **Thank you so much everyone!**

* * *

 **Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 22**

 **"Intruder"**

* * *

The first thing Blue sensed when she woke again was the morning sun. She could feel it, warm and tingly on muscles that had gone numb from the cold, glowing red against her eye lids, and giving promise that the rain storm had passed. Was it morning already?

Very slowly, Blue slit her eyes open and shifted. She felt mud beneath her, caking to her belly and legs in painfully chilled layers, making soft squishing sounds when she moved. She felt droplets trickling down the scales of her flank, but she also felt something hard pressing up against her ribcage.

It was then that Blue remembered she hadn't slept alone. She remembered where she was and what had happened the day before, bringing an anxious feeling into her heart.

Alpha? Younglings?

Opening her eyes fully, the omega's vision was filled with black scales just inches from her muzzle. In such close quarters every breath brought a storm of scents, specifically the smell of male raptor, stale vomit, urine, and the acrid stench of Dilophosaurus saliva. It made her muzzle wrinkle but she squinted, then lifted her head with a small yawn and click of her teeth.

Around Blue the meadow was a mess. The sparse grass did little to hold the earth together, resulting in massive puddles of water and vast areas of dark mud, churned up by the pelting rain. There were leaves and dead foliage brought in by flooding currents, sometimes accompanied by a branch knocked down from the tree canopy.

Blue only lingered on ground details for a moment. The storm was an impressive one, considering standard dry-season weather patterns. Its damage was done but before long the sun would dry up all the water, till almost all evidence was gone and the air was warmed, welcoming creatures back into the light. The sky was clearing, dotted by areas of grey clouds which gave way to beautiful blue and the sun's rays.

Unfortunate creatures like Blue would appreciate the change. She had yet to stop shivering since the night before, and her muscles were aching because of it, like one's jaw might feel after clenching it for several hours. She tried to shake out her scales and get the blood moving, but movements were hindered by crowding sleep-mates. Ever so often she could feel the younglings shift, letting out sleepy grunts and sighs as their little claws kneaded into her thigh, like cats kneading with their paws to show affection.

It was then that Blue sensed activity at her side, and remembered her alpha. She felt his shallow breaths against her ribs and immediately she became concerned. Her inner protective instincts demanded she evaluate him, to make sure he had improved at least a little in the past hours.

In looking down, the female didn't expect much. She expected to see Kilo laying just as she had left him, flat out on his side with head curved awkwardly downwards towards his stomach. She didn't expect that the venom wore off at all, but what she saw made her blink in awe.

Kilo was laying up on his stomach, with legs curled underneath him and arms spread out from his chest. His tail and neck were curled around her until she was boxed in with nowhere to move, the shadow of his larger body draped over her. When her shoulder brushed up against his, it no longer felt weak and limp behind paralysis. Instead she could once again feel the muscles, ever so slowly returning to the power she had always admired.

Alpha was getting better. He wasn't a hundred percent, judging by the way he wheezed with every breath, or how his limbs experienced occasional muscle spasms. Blue was relieved by his progress, but she knew he had a long way to go, so she didn't let the relief overcome her.

She must remain vigilant. Her work was far from over and she needed to consider the next course of action.

Shifting back on her haunches, Blue sat up until she could see the younglings beneath her. They stirred a bit, but nestled into a group and began cooing softly, which made her heart swell. Loving instincts made her tail wag softly and drew a purr from her throat, reveling in the sweet innocence that surrounded the younglings.

Suddenly, as Star rolled onto her back, Blue heard a gurgling sound. At first she failed to identify it but soon the realization came to her. Her head reeled back and she made a shocked noise. Of course! How could she have forgotten!

After the unexpected turn of events the previous day, Blue and Kilo had been unable to get food for the group. The younglings hadn't eaten in twenty-four hours, and realizing that gave Blue a heavy dose of guilt.

Where could she possibly find food? How was she going to leave the group and protect them, but also look for prey?

The female made a small whimpering sound. Kilo stirred beside her, and she saw his lips twitch before he reached out with one weak paw and pressed it against her shoulder. He groaned softly, then went still and fell back into his sleep. It didn't appear as though he knew what was wrong, or that he had pulled from sleep long enough to notice Blue was awake.

In that moment Blue looked up. She pressed her lips together and chuffed, then bobbed her head.

She had to figure something out. Every instinct in her mind was gearing towards pack protection, to feed and provide for the young as well as her injured alpha.

She would have to get up and investigate what was available.

So, Blue grunted softly before looking her sleep-mates over. _Very_ slowly she lifted up on her legs and away from the younglings, hoping to remove herself from them without waking them up in the process. When they made little whimpers she froze, waited, then continued standing up until she was on her feet and free to move.

Blue stepped away and made a small breath of relief. She was about to shake the mud off her scales and begin her search, when a little chirp sounded and movement caught her attention.

Blue?

Star looked up from her place with the adolescents. Her sleepy eyes opened and closed as though she were fighting to stay awake, head swaying and tongue hanging out one side of her jaw.

Blue stiffened, but stooped down and licked the little one with a singing purr. It seemed to soothe her and lull her back to sleep, and soon she laid her head back onto Curare's flank with a coo.

Sleep little one. She was going to find some food.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

At first, Blue didn't know where to go. She couldn't possibly figure out how she was going to hunt, but still keep within sight of Kilo and the younglings. How was she going to feed them if she couldn't leave them?

But then, looking to the single Guanacaste tree at the center of the meadow, Blue remembered something. Her head lifted and her golden eyes brightened with hope. Her tail flicked and her claws wriggled with consideration.

Would it be good to eat, she wondered.

The female strode forward through the squelching mud. She chittered softly to herself and rounded deep puddles, then ducked under the lowest leaves and looked up to inspect what was above her. At first she saw nothing, but then her foot touched something and she looked down with wide eyes.

Like the day before, the ground was littered with Compy bodies. After the rain had come they drowned, unable to move and save themselves from basting in puddles of water mixed with Dilophosaurus venom. She stared at them for a moment without the slightest of sympathetic thoughts, then flared her nostrils and again looked up.

There!

The sent of rancid meat reached her, followed by the buzzing of flies and the sight of something draped over branches. It touched her predator instinct with joy, relief, and a curiosity.

The hung Dilophosaurus kill was cleaned by the rain, no longer spoiled by venom that had kept scavengers at bay the day before. When Blue smelled it she was pleased by the lack of alarming stenches, casting out the usual smell of decomposition.

Now...how to get it down...

Usually, raptors didn't try to climb trees. They did not hide in them because they had pack members to protect one another. They did not hide food in them because kills were almost always picked clean, or simply left behind. They did not sleep in them because there was usually a den site to return to.

Blue had never climbed a tree, so automatically her first response was to jump and try reaching the meat with her jaws. It worked, but rather than dislodging the entire carcass she fell back with a small portion in her mouth. She reveled in the taste of blood on her tongue, but she looked back up at the branches with glaring eyes. After a few more attempts she gathered an acceptable amount, before turning and striding back to the other raptors.

Star was the first to wake, lifting her head and blinking in the sunlight before letting out a surprised chitter. Her limbs shot out in all directions, then she stood up and called out. Her nostrils quivered frantically upon sensing the meat scent.

Food! Blue got food!

The adolescents flinched, but it took them a moment before they understood what Star was so excited about. It was when Blue stepped above them and plopped down a big pile of meat, right before their muzzles so that its scent flooded their senses and woke their stomachs.

Curare blinked. Mike lurched to his feet and chittered. Food!

Star leapt onto the pile and began gorging herself. Her tail wagged back and forth slapping into the adolescents' shoulders, ceasing only when she stood up on her toes and tipped her head back, swallowing a chunk of flesh and letting out a content gurgle.

Thank you, Blue!

The older female purred, before turning and fixing her eyes on the fourth raptor in her care. She moved to Kilo before laying down beside him, his portion of meat still hanging from her mouth as she bent forward and nudged him.

Alpha?

He grumbled, but with a little tremble of his claws his golden eye opened and fixed on her. At first he seemed confused and startled by her close contact, but eventually it appeared as though he remembered where he was and why he was laying in the mud.

His eye lowered to her jaws, and Blue purred when she heard his stomach grumble in the presence of ripe meat. It pleased her to see the alert surprise in his eyes. It pleased her to see his jaws work and hold back a wave of saliva.

She was a good omega and found him food. Wasn't she good?

Blue reached her neck forward and offered the meat. She cooed, prodding it against Kilo's muzzle in a request to help feed him.

At that thought, Kilo clamped his lips together and growled. He tried to move but his body was half numb, resulting in him falling on his side into the mud, before he growled again.

He would _not_ be fed like a newborn hatchling, squawking and pleading for meat from its mother's maw. He was an adult alpha raptor, perfectly capable of feeding himself!

Blue blinked. She pulled her head back but she chuffed in a challenging tone. Could he really feed himself in his state?

There was silence, and the female narrowed her eyes. She made a soft sound, then reached forward again and dangled the meat in front of Kilo. She asked him, offering her assistance so that he may recover. He couldn't recover on an empty stomach, and she knew for a fact his stomach was empty, after all the vomiting he went through the night before.

Kilo grumbled. He looked away but she touched his lips with the meat and forced him to take in a deep breath of its scent.

Come on alpha! Be good and eat your breakfast!

The male growled, but that time it was softer, and he began looking at the meat with a greater passion. He licked the juice from his lips, tasting its flavor, before grunting in exasperation.

Fine!

Blue purred, and watched as Kilo slowly parted his jaws, lifting the end of his muzzle as far as he could off the ground. He breathed heavily and made little sounds of discomfort, so Blue was quick to lean forward and gently put her snout between his teeth, then release some meat onto his tongue and back away. With a bit of a struggle he worked it back and swallowed. The soft purr he made nearly caused Blue to wiggle with joy.

Did he want more?

Kilo hesitated, but staring at the omega he opened his jaws again. She again put her snout between his teeth and gave him another serving of meat, which he swallowed.

See? That wasn't hard.

Kilo grunted, and Blue made an amused chuff. Her chest puffed out with pride of her success in breaking through to him, even if her reward was simply being able to feed him. The act of providing food for an alpha was in her basic instincts. Charlie used to offer her food gifts, as a lower ranking raptor to its beta.

It was only right that she helped him.

As Blue licked the juice from her own lips, Star lifted her head and swallowed a hefty chunk of meat. She purred happily, but upon looking across the clearing her eyes widened. Her chest puffed out and her nostrils flared, testing the air for scents.

A second later there was a distant cry, and the hatchling quivered on her toes.

Blue! Look!

The group tensed. As Mike and Curare dove behind Kilo to hide, he grunted and attempted to get to his feet. He only got so far to sit up, then his weak limbs gave out and his chin clipped into the earth with a short yelp. Blue shot her head up with a savage growl, but the moment her eyes met the opposite edge of the clearing she blinked. Star quivered again and chirped.

Mother?

From the tree line a dark figure appeared, and the call came more clearly. It was female raptor in tone, familiar to the group in such a way it made them all go rigid with excitement. Blue stood up on her toes and cackled happily.

Beta Shadow! She came and found them!

Star yelped and lunged forward, racing across the muddy grass crying with every breath. Her tail wagged frantically and her golden eyes sparkled, reacting fiercely to the appearance of her mother Shadow.

Shadow stepped into the light and chittered. Her ebony and blood scales gleamed in the sunlight, as did her yellow eyes when she gazed upon her daughter with relief and love. Her tail thrashed back and forth and she bounced on her toes. Once Star finally met her she crouched and nosed the little one to the ground, licking her and purring frantically.

When the group didn't return from their Field Day the previous evening, Shadow and the pack were overcome by worry. Despite the storm she arranged a search party to find them, tracking their fading scent trails from the watering hole until they lost them in the trees. For hours they searched and searched but the rain forced them to take cover until morning. The time that went by made Shadow begin to panic and worry for the worst.

Had something attacked them? What happened?

Star chittered happily and licked her mother back, but after a moment the older female froze. Her eyes fixed on the small red mark over Star's muzzle, and she whimpered.

Was that a bite mark on her daughter's nose?

Star cooed. She wagged her tail and reassured that she was alright, but Shadow licked her healing wound and crooned, expressing untold fear and worry as her inner tension built up.

She had vowed to never see her daughter hurt, after what happened to the other younglings. It broke her heart to see it but soon she came to realize.

The rest of the group wasn't going up to meet her. What was wrong? Why did her brother continue to lay on the ground?

Shadow's eyes widened and she lurched to her feet, letting out an alarmed cry that echoed through the trees. Her heart froze in her chest and fear went wild in her gaze, while her legs sped into a running gait.

KILO!

Blue ducked her head and backed away as Shadow came to a sliding stop. She made room for the female to go to her brother's side, cooing and whimpering as she knelt and licked his face. He gave little growls to her frantic efforts, trying to communicate through his disability that he was alright and she didn't need to fuss over him.

When Kilo remained limp, yet Shadow could detect no open wounds on his body, she turned to Blue and whined.

What happened to him? What was wrong?

Blue looked to her alpha and sucked in a breath. He was watching her, eyes calm and mouth parted open in soft breaths. She flicked her tail and answered with a chuff.

The group was attacked by a venom spitter. Kilo tried to defend the young but he was struck by venom, putting him in the state Shadow saw presently, then-

Star jumped in from behind, wagging her tail and showing her teeth in a happy way.

Then Blue attacked the spitter and drove him off! She helped protect them from the storm, and even got them food to eat!

Shadow blinked. She stared at Blue with a look of wonder and shock, similar to how she looked upon her after the Utahraptor attack, or when she started playing with Star every day.

Blue was lost in an air of suspension, when suddenly the beta female strode forward. As Blue pulled her head back with wide eyes, Shadow chuffed, then guided her nose into the crook of Blue's throat in a tender pack member gesture. When she pulled away Blue was still. The praise she received was soft.

Thank you, omega, for keeping her family safe.

Blue bobbed her head and purred. She would always protect pack. Pack was meant to be family...or at least that was how _she_ felt.

Shadow seemed pleased by that. Her eyes were bright and she flicked her tail, before glancing back at Kilo.

The others just needed time. They would be fools to continue ignoring her after what happened.

Give it time, Blue.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

The day alpha Kilo started his recovery was a long one. After beta Shadow found the group, they had to contact and wait for the arrival of her search party, consisting of Tango, Alden, and Hook. Once they arrived they had to wait some hours more, until the venom in Kilo's system wore off enough for him to walk back home, with the assistance of the elders on his either side.

It was safe to say that things would be different for the Waterfall pack, until Kilo had healed back to his full strength. Many tasks and routines would have to be altered with his absence.

One specific change were the roles of assigned pack hunters. Where Kilo was once hunt leader, beta Shadow took his place and began to leave the den on a regular basis. Tango and Lima were left behind to care for the young and ill, while the elders and Blue were called to heavy duty.

Blue came to enjoy hunting with Shadow. The female was patient and incredibly intelligent, devising strategies where every raptor was used to its full advantage, as opposed to Kilo's simple ambush and maul. She was kind, gentle in her orders, and understanding when a mistake was made.

Under Shadow's guidance and teaching, Blue became a better hunter than she had ever been before. She connected with the other hunters and strengthened her attacks, until she began making as many kills as Shadow herself.

Blue became anxious for the day when Kilo would rejoin them. Every part of her wanted to show him her improvement, and to once again race in the thrill of hunting by his side, proving herself as a good pack member.

Before long, that day came.

It was late afternoon when the usual hunters began their trek to the prey valley, exiting through the secret meadow's waterfall and climbing down the wet stone path. As per usual Blue's heart was racing with excitement, and her sharp mind was reeling with scenarios that could take place, whether good or bad and what she could do to counteract such events.

The omega was walking behind Alden, just at the bottom of the secret path, when a skittering of rocks came from above. She glanced over her shoulder with one eye to see a dark form appearing from behind the water, neck arched in brilliant confidence and body sleek with shining health. Her chest puffed out with pride, and her body subconsciously straightened into a position that best displayed herself, trying to hold an appearance of strength.

Kilo himself was the image of a king.

Walking down out of the water the male's gait was long and exaggerated, with no hint of weakness in the limbs or a trembling where he stepped. His once numb muscles rolled and bound over and over each other in powerful layers. The graceful arch of his neck bulged, a sign of good feeding and health that all raptors sought to have.

As Kilo approached Blue, he looked down at her with his single golden eye. It was bright and alert, yet calm in the way it glanced over her and acknowledged her presence in the hunt. To Blue's surprise, his gaze mirrored her emotions of excitement, and she could only suspect it was true.

Alpha was very nearly driven to madness, being locked up in the den for so long. By order of beta Shadow he had laid in his nest and rested under the _enthusiastic_ care of Lima, whom was devastated when he returned to the den ill. She hovered over him day in and day out, gifting him food and grooming until he began snapping at her every time she got too close.

Blue didn't blame him. She wouldn't have enjoyed Lima doting over her like that.

So, when Shadow finally gave her brother permission to start moving around, his first wish was to go on a hunt. He wanted to go out and run through the grass. He wanted to feel the adrenaline pumping through him, as he tackled prey and struck them out of life.

He wanted to be alpha again, doing alpha duties.

As Kilo walked down the path Blue chittered and wagged her tail. He looked at her in a moment of silence, but under her friendly gaze he sighed heavily and bobbed his head in a returned greeting.

Good luck in the hunt, omega.

Blue bowed her head as Kilo took lead position, guiding them through the black ravine, approaching the land they proudly called home. No one suspected the change that lay before them, or the danger at their door.

On that day it all began.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

When Kilo's hunting group made it to the edge of the prey valley, the optimistic atmosphere of the group was fogged, and things got complicated. Usually the strategy was to locate herds, travel to their position, then choose and ambush a select animal. _Usually_ the order of actions was smoothly executed, but that day everything came to a grinding halt on the first step.

The valley was empty.

At first the hunters were confused. When Blue stood up on her toes and looked out over the green, she didn't see any distant forms. When she flared her nostrils and breathed in, the scents were weak if not missing. Her heart was heavy with concern and her mind buzzed with confusion.

Just the other day she went hunting with Shadow. The valley had been as full as it always was, providing them prey and meat wherever they looked.

If there was no prey in Kilo's territory, why had they left? If there was no prey, how would they eat?

Blue made a small whining noise and glanced to the others. They were all looking at the valley as well, the elders chittering to each other and the alphas remaining terrifyingly quiet.

Kilo was staring into the distance, tail low and eye holding a gleam of fear. His breaths were short and his body was tense like a rock, signaling great stress and worry in his thoughts. When Shadow tried chuffing to him he didn't respond, and only did when she proceeded to nose his shoulder. His eye flashed upwards and his tail flicked, but just as quickly his body signs transferred to his usual calmness. Trying to hide his concerns no doubt, but Blue could see his trick.

Shadow crooned. What would they do now?

With a little bit of hesitation Kilo bobbed his head and stepped forward towards the long-grass. He chuffed, gait long and cautious as he urged the hunters onwards.

The only thing they _could_ do was scout and hope they come across something worthwhile. They had lived through famines before, there was no need to be concerned.

But even so, Blue _was_ concerned. Somehow she knew that it wasn't a famine they were dealing with, and deep down she knew Kilo was also aware of that disturbing instinct. How could the prey disappear so quickly? How could a famine be behind it, when the grass was so green and the water was still plentiful?

Blue knew Kilo was just buying his pack some optimism. She admired him for it but she also worried for his choice to just shrug it off.

She felt wrong, like something deep inside of her was shaken and trying to tell her something. The moment they arrived in the valley her senses were heightened and her heartbeat quickened, as though she were in danger of dying yet no danger could be seen. It scared her, because it reminded her of Jurassic World's falling, when Hoskins sent them out to hunt the Indominus Rex.

Those weren't memories she often liked to recall.

As Kilo and Shadow moved off into the grasses, Blue hesitated. She looked around and gurgled uneasily, before Alden nudged her forward and she was forced to enter the grass. He chittered softly as if to encourage her but she did not return the optimism.

For a long while the group scouted along the eastern side of the valley. They found dung markings, tracks, scents, and foraging sign on the plant life. All of them were from the previous night or the day before, and most of the trails led off into the trees, where the herbivores seemingly disappeared.

It was odd for the larger herbivores to retreat into the forest and stay there. It wasn't easy for them to walk through thick trees and brush, yet all of the land surrounding Kilo's territory was made up of thick foliage. The valley also provided a large source of water, which Blue thought they seemed heavily dependent on, further confusing her.

It was when the group reached the watering hole that things started to look up.

As Blue crouched on the bank for a drink, Kilo dropped down beside her and began lapping at the water. She tried not to look over at him, but when she did she saw him staring blankly ahead, making like grunts and growls out of his inner frustration.

Blue felt sorry for him. Even when she was once a beta, she never had to worry for the wellbeing of her pack. They were all cared for and protected in their enclosure, well fed, watered, and given medical attention. Only when the park fell did they have a taste of freedom and the danger that came with it, but just as quickly Blue lost her sisters, as well as any chance of experiencing what it was like to worry about their survival in the wild.

Without prey, Kilo's pack would go hungry. It was all on his shoulders and Blue wanted to comfort him in some way, but before she could utter the softest of croons, she froze.

Kilo was staring ahead, but his gaze was no longer deadpan. His body was no longer numb but his muscles were taught, trembling and flexing with an inner excitement Blue recognized right off. Her own eyes lifted and her body stiffened, while her senses went into overdrive.

Just ahead, inching silently through the long grass, was a massive bull Parasaurolophus. The mere sight of him was enough to put the entire raptor group into a trance, eyes wide and lips curling in the ever so soft urge to snarl and charge. The moment Blue saw him she looked to Kilo, seeking his orders and their first mode of action.

Usually, they wouldn't risk hunting an adult bull, especially one so large. They were stronger than the females and, when concerning herd leaders, they were often driven by the urge to protect their females. They could rise up on their hindquarters and smash raptors with their forefeet, break ribs with their tail, and strike with their head. They were also high stamina bipedal runners when out in the open.

 _Normally_ Kilo would have passed up such a creature, but given that the bull was seemingly alone and they were on a shortage of prey, he was quick to look Blue's way. His head bobbed in quick succession, silently communicating his decision to the omega.

The hunt was on, risk or not. If they could make the kill, it would provide meat that would last for days. His mistake would be the pack's good fortune.

But, even as Kilo shuffled into the grass, Blue turned back to the water. She watched the Parasaurolophus as he lumbered close, but in doing so she noticed his behavior and her curiosity spiked.

The bull seemed cautious in the way his head swooped about. His eyes were fixed on the water and his mouth was moving in anticipation of drinking, but his body was tight as though he was constantly ready to run. Just like Blue he seemed to have a feeling of death about him, but the need for water overrode his instincts to hide and drew him out of the forest into open plain.

As Kilo claimed, the prey's mistake would be the pack's good fortune...but as Blue gazed on she couldn't help the sick feeling in her gut.

Omega?

The female flinched. She turned and saw Kilo poking his muzzle out of the grass, then heard his teeth click together in a soft beckoning.

Come. He had a plan.

Slowly, Blue made a small grunt before turning and shuffling into the grass. She followed her alpha and never uttered a sound as they rounded the watering hole, making their way to the prey's position. Even from the grass she heard it snorting and drinking, but from what she could tell it hasn't yet noticed the raptors just a few dozen yards away.

Before long, Kilo led Blue through the grass until they came to a stop behind the Parasaurolophus. In doing so they put themselves between him and the forest, blocking his escape and lessoning the chance that he would break away and take them on a chase.

Kilo lowered onto his stomach and put his chin on the ground. His one eye fixed on the prey and his scarred lips twitched in thought, while his hips shifted similar to a cat getting ready to pounce, and his tail swished back and forth. Blue saw this and she laid down next to him, waiting a moment before chuffing.

So what was his plan? Where were Shadow and the elders?

Kilo grunted. Shadow was to the left of them, the elders were to the right. Together they all created a half circle, closing the Parasaurolophus against the water's edge with a wall of claws and teeth. His plan was to wait for the bull to go to them, and once he was close, Shadow and the elders would make the first strike.

Blue listened intently. She studied Kilo's actions and felt her heartbeat quicken with the excitement, before she rolled her own shoulders.

What did he want her to do?

There was a pause, but the alpha male's eye glanced her way and fixed with her own gaze. She blinked, but he chuffed softly and with a hidden tone of stern expectation.

She would be making the killing blow, of course. Over the past few days Shadow had been telling him of Blue's advancement in hunting, praising her skills and what she had learned. So, he wanted to see those skills. He wanted to test her to see if she could make as impressive of a kill as she did her first hunt, with the Edmontosaurus.

Blue blinked. Her chest puffed out with shock and her body stiffened, before she let out a little squeak.

Her? Make the kill?

When she hunted with Shadow she never made the kill alone! Why couldn't he do it, like he always did? She was an omega, and omega's weren't supposed to lead the hunts on any regular basis.

Kilo narrowed his eye. She expected him to be angry, but when his head tilted he gave her a soft gurgle. The omega before him had no problem taking down Utahraptors, hunting Edmontosaurus, or fending off Dilophosaurus. How was she scared of the task he asked of her then?

Blue faltered and had half the nerve to give a retorting grunt. Scared? She wasn't scared! She was just concerned that his decision was a little...well...brash?

In truth, Blue was concerned for her own rate of success. In such a moment when prey was so scarce, the pack needed a _high_ chance of success. If she failed the hunt then she would fail the pack.

Was alpha Kilo willing to take that risk?

To that the male chuffed in vague amusement, making her go quiet. Her head ducked and her heartbeat quickened, then stilled when he gave her a stern but soft growl. His lips twitched and his tail rustled over the dirt.

He took a risk when he let her accompany him on the field day. She saved him from death and protected the younglings, risking all of her own self comfort and preservation in the process.

The risk to take her along was well worth it...so he was willing to try another risk for her sake. He was offering her a chance...a test of sorts. Did she accept it?

Blue remained quiet. She stared at Kilo, shocked, before she gave a slight purr and ducked her head submissively.

She would try her best.

Kilo seemed pleased. He went to turn his attention back on the prey, but suddenly his eyes went wide and his body stiffened. His lips curled and his claws dug downwards out of anticipation, which drew Blue's own eyes upwards just in time to see a large shadow pass over them. At the sight of it her head pressed against the ground and her haunch muscles bound, while her claws also dug down and jaws clenched.

This was her chance. This was her true moment to prove herself, that she was a strong hunter, and that she was truly worthy of Kilo's trust.

She couldn't mess this up.

The bull was walking past them, blocking out the sun with the arch of his back, tail up and head in an alert S shape. She could see his eyes glance over the distant grasses. Her inner voice rejoiced in his failure to see them lurking below.

He was a sitting duck. They had him!

In that moment, time slowed. With a sharp grunt Blue rose to her feet and made her position known with a loud snarl, also signaling the other hunters in the process. To the left of them Shadow screeched and lunged upwards, while the elders did the same to the right. Their claws slashed deep wounds into the bull's legs and drew blood, making him rear into a bipedal stance and bugle loudly.

The bull tried to call for his herd, but they were nowhere to be seen. He was alone and vulnerable, and in that moment he knew he made a fatal mistake.

He had to escape!

So, whirling around, the bull began running in the last direction he could; towards the water where he hoped to swim to safety. He jumped into the shallows and sent up a torrent of water, but the further he ran in the slower he became. His eyes bulged with terror and his legs began pumping with a furious vigor.

Blue blinked and lifted her head. He couldn't swim as fast as he could run...that was their advantage!

The female gave a quick look to Kilo. Immediately he was beside her, arching his neck and snarling in savage ferocity to the prey. His tail thrashed and his body tensed, signaling that he was ready to strike.

Now!

Blue snarled, and the two jumped forward together. Mirroring each other's movements they rushed to the edge of the water, both binding their legs and in one massive leap throwing themselves after the bull Parasaurolophus. Blue landed on his shoulders, while Kilo landed lower on his hips and nearly stumbled off into the water.

Startled, the prey thrashed his tail and swam faster towards the opposite bank. Pain flashed down his spine as the raptors' claws dug into his flesh for a good hold, before Blue snarled in his ear. His mouth parted in a bellow, and his legs kicked faster in order to reach ground soon enough to save his life.

Blue glanced back at Kilo and began striking, kicking with her back feet so that the tip of her death talons dug in, then flicked downwards to make long jagged gashes. They bled profusely, so when Kilo began to do the same the prey began loosing copious amounts of blood. As he neared the opposite shallows the water began turning red, and his flesh became covered in many large wounds.

Suddenly, one of his feet touched the ground, and Blue swayed when he gave a powerful struggle. Both back feet thrashed about in a bucking movement, then kicked against the rocky gravel bed which made his back end rise with a sharp jolt.

Kilo yelped, and he stumbled forward until he almost lost grip and went head first into the water.

Alright...think Blue...how was she going to end this?

Their hunting strength was down three raptors, after Shadow and the elders were left behind on the far bank. They called encouragement to Kilo and Blue, edging them onto the kill.

Blue looked up to the prey's head, and her eyes fixed on its red crest. Her mind saw an opportunity, and a second later her body complied by jumping up to latch onto the back of the bull's neck. She snarled, then reached out and snapped her jaws over his crest. By grabbing his crest, Blue gained a small amount of control over their boat. He tried to shake her loose but she dug her death talons in and used them for leverage, pulling back until his head was tilted painfully over his spine. He bellowed again and thrashed, but he stumbled on the rocky waterbed.

Kilo noticed the fault, and his teeth bared in a bloody hiss. He adjusted his position and slashed downwards across the bull's thigh, slicing his muscles apart and weakening the power in his strides through the water.

The bull stumbled, but that time his feet hit awkwardly on the rocks, and he swayed a moment before crashing forward into the shallow water. He went down onto his knees, then onto his side, which dunked both Blue and his head under the surface with a massive splash.

All of a sudden the omega's head was ringing from the impact. Her third eyelid slid into place and she blinked through red water, before realizing she was still holding onto the prey's crest. He was struggling, thrashing about and half submerged with Kilo above the surface on his back.

Blue clamped her nostrils closed and grit her teeth harder. Letting go with her talons she reached downwards for the ground, and when she found it she drove them into a crevice between two rocks. Anchoring herself in she held the prey's head underwater, putting it under the mercy of suffocation.

The raptor closed her eyes, thrashing her tail as her own lungs began to burn. The bull tried to pull away from her, but even when he nearly dislocated her hip from the jolting force, she slashed his neck with her hands and held on.

Above the water, Kilo was doing his best by attacking the prey's flanks and back. The blood loss was impressive but the prey was still struggling, and Blue was still under the water. When she went under he had been both surprised and shocked, but she had yet to surface, which put a slice of worry into the alpha's heart as he began to make sharp calls.

Omega?

She did not appear, and he proceeded to put more effort into his attacks. His body reveled in the action after so many days of being weak, but his heart raced for Blue's safety.

From behind, Kilo heard his sister shrieking. At first he refused to acknowledge it, and for a good long moment she went on and on, probably freaking out that Blue had gone under.

But, through the violence of the bull's thrashing and the splashing waves, Kilo heard Shadow wail. It was a tone of fear and rage, calling to him with a passion.

Danger! Look out!

Kilo was confused. He looked up from the prey's hide and across the watering hole, only to see Shadow and the elders pacing back and forth in quick passes, across the bank and flailing their arms. Hook and Alden expressed fear, on such a level that Kilo went wide eyed and stiffened. His eye swooped around, but he became aware of a presence on his blind side, big and looming and giving him a chill of dread.

The alpha snarled, but when he turned, he found his head tilting upwards, and his eye bulged before his aggressive tone choked out behind shock. His tail shot straight out and his neck arched, before he stood up and flailed his own arms.

A growl came from above, low and powerful like thunder in the distance. A great shadow fell over him, and a giant foot splashed into the water just off shore.

Shadow wailed again. DANGER! RUN! FLEE!

Kilo shuddered, before looking to the water and shrieking, trying to call to Blue.

Omega! Come back! Danger!

She did not respond, and the presence from above snarled. Long teeth bared, amber eyes gleamed with hate, and long arms swung back and forth tipped with massive talons. It stepped forward into the water and roared, then shot its head down towards Kilo with jaws wide.

The alpha male cackled. He wanted to resist and protect his property, but his reflexes went into action, making him leap backwards and off of the Parasaurolophus. His body hit the water and his head went under for a moment, but when he broke the surface he again saw jaws bearing down on him.

Instincts demanded him to swim. They directed him to the shore that Shadow stood upon, abandoning the bull and their hopes for a successful kill.

As Kilo fought to keep his head above the surface, he glanced over his shoulder and cried out.

Blue!

* * *

Under the surface of the water, Blue was fighting a battle of stamina and strength. Completely unaware of what transpired above, she focused wholeheartedly on the task of holding both her prey and her breath, until every moment that passed was filled with burning pain in her chest. Her lungs longed for breath, but she knew she couldn't give up.

The Parasaurolophus was still struggling in her grasp, going strong due to its large lung capacity. Although the water around them was thick red, when Blue cracked her eyes open she saw him quivering and struggling. His own eyes were bulging and staring into the dark distance, fear riddled in their dying gaze.

But suddenly, as Blue fought the urge to gasp for air, she saw the prey's expression flash behind terror. It was the same terror she saw in his eyes when he arrived at the watering hole, the look that made her feel sick inside as though death itself hovered over the valley.

The prey was looking dead ahead, growing more panicked as that very feeling once again entered Blue's heart.

Something was very wrong.

Flashing her head around best she could, Blue went wide eyed at the sight of two massive feet wading towards them. Above her the sun's light went out, and behind her she heard the underwater sound of something splashing down. When she turned again she saw Kilo, half submerged and swimming away with frantic movements.

What was wrong? Where was alpha going!

Body quivering with fear, Blue was about to let go of her prize, when the water pressure around her exploded into movement. Bubbles filled the space around her and something swept past, so close that it knocked against her and nearly jarred her loose.

A mouth full of long fangs closed around the Parasaurolophus' neck, then the thrashing began. Whatever was standing above them tossed its head back and forth, the motion shredding and cutting the prey's neck until all Blue could see was red. She was flung around and around, till her head was filled with a ringing and her jaws opened in a sharp inhalation. Water poured down her throat, but the raptor barely had time to stop herself before something hit her, throwing her upwards so that she broke out of the surface and flew a few dozen feet through the air.

In the short moment that Blue was out of the water, she heard deep roaring and Shadow's terrified scream. Her body was limp with shock and her chest burned from water intake. When her body hit the water again it was like a boulder after being thrown, and the impact was enough to jog her brain in and out of blackness.

For a long moment Blue drifted, but then her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Swimming towards the surface she thrashed and kicked with her legs, until her head broke out of the water and her jaws parted in rasping breaths.

The air was welcome, but it hurt and hit her with a wave of shock so hard she struggled to stay afloat.

Blinking, fighting past a coughing fit, the raptor looked around.

What happened! What was that thing!

The air was full of crunching and snarling, sounds that originated behind Blue towards the shallows. At first she hesitated in spinning around, but when she did she looked up and blinked in the overhead sunlight.

The creature before her was so big it partially blocked out the sun. It was a dinosaur, she could tell that much by its initial shape, similar to what she remembered of Isla Nublar's Tyrannosaurus.

But it wasn't a Rex. It was bigger, and when Blue focused through the sun's rays she realized that on its back was an unusual arching sail, something she had never seen before on any creature.

The more Blue studied her attacker, the more confused she became. Her fear heightened when she saw long arms and sharp talons ripping through the Parasaurolophus carcass, reminding her of the Indominus and how easily she destroyed flesh.

What Blue had just discovered was a large male Spinosaurus. Overall, he was 43 feet in length from the tip of his long snout to the tip of his tail. He was 19 feet tall to the top of his fin, dwarfing the creatures Blue had so far scene on Isla Sorna. In all her life she had only seen three large carnivores, and thus far she had come to associate them with death and fear. Her eyes widened and her burning lungs wrenched out a loud whimper.

That was the first mistake she made.

Snorting, becoming aware of the Velociraptor lingering around _his_ kill, the Spinosaurus looked up and around. Blue tried to duck her head down but soon his eyes wavered over the water, locking onto her so that he tilted his head and let out a curious growl. Blood dripped from his fangs, accompanied by a piece of flesh from his messy eating.

Blue felt her instincts scream as her eyes locked with his. Swim! Swim for the pack!

The raptor whined again and spun around in the water. She began swimming frantically in the other direction, but from behind her she heard a low hiss and the sound of water splashing. A shadow followed her, and the feeling of danger clung to her back.

No...no no no it was following her!

Blue gave a low snarl in reaction to her fear and pain. She went to look over her shoulder, but in doing so she saw a mouth full of teeth lowering down, rushing towards her.

The Spino snarled, his voice drowning out her own in a tone of evil mischief. He was knee deep in the water and stood over Blue, so that he could lean from side to side in a studying way, like a cat watching a fish swim around in its tank. He reached out with one big hand and batted into the water. Waves splashed in his wake and covered Blue's head, making her sputter and gurgle, in turn making him arch his neck.

The Spino had never gotten so close to a raptor before. They always ran away from him and were always too fast to catch, but this one was stuck. He caught her when she wasn't looking and now he could have some fun.

So, rumbling deep in his chest, the big predator snarled and swung his snout down towards Blue. She looked up but the moment she did he hit her, shoving her under the water and swinging back and forth in a stirring motion.

Blue choked on more water. Her claws flashed out trying to defend herself, but the Spinosaurus pulled away, then hit her again so that she tumbled about with big splashes. Her mind and her heart were filled with terror. She was blinded and shaken, lost on what to do and how to survive as she went up and down in the water faster than she could breath.

She was going to die. She couldn't take it.

All Blue's could think as she thrashed about was one thing.

What would happen to the pack, if this creature was in Kilo's territory and was there to stay?

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~  
**

* * *

The moment he reached the shore, Kilo was greeted by his sister's frightened voice. She raced to him and looked him over, prodding her muzzle against his hide in search of any wounds.

The alpha growled sharply and spun. Immediately his eyes fixed on the water and to the opposite shallows, where he could see the tall dark figure stooping over the water.

Where was Blue! Did they see Blue?

The elders chittered and looked about. Everyone search through the water and over the shores, but nothing turned up and they all uttered soft grunts.

Suddenly, the Spinosaurus roared. Kilo's eyes shot to his movements just in time to see the bull Parasaurolophus being pulled out of the water by his neck, then thrashed about in a deadly shake, similar to how a crocodile rolls with its prey. Water spouted up in all directions and the air was filled with cries, but from beside him Kilo heard Shadow scream.

There!

He followed her eyes, and his body went rigid as they saw a small figure flying through the air. He recognized it as Blue a second before she hit the water, disappearing in the chaos of larger dinosaurs.

Kilo snarled and rushed forward. He raced into the shallow water despite the exhaustion in his legs, but Shadow raced in to stop him. She whined, eyes wide and full of fear.

He couldn't go! He would be killed!

They knew the sail back dinosaurs well, from previous years before Kilo's territory was established. They were fierce and aggressive predators with a selfish drive for territory and prey. They would attack on sight, no matter the size or significance of its target.

But Kilo bared his teeth and stared at the water. His tail snapped back and forth in furious movements, challenging his sister.

Blue was in there! He had to go help!

Shadow seemed lost. She watched him, but she whimpered and continued to stand so that her body pressed against his chest.

There were only two ways this could end. Either Blue would find a way out...or she'd die. It hurt her to think about the latter, but she nor the pack could bear to lose their alpha as well.

There was another roar, and Kilo watched as the Spinosaurus moved into the water. He watched as it began playing with something, splashing around and dunking its snout in like it was bobbing for apples.

He still couldn't see Blue. His heart ached and he closed his eyes, body not knowing how to feel.

He had believed that day to be a breaking point...a day when he promised to change himself...to take into account all that his omega did for the pack, and finally give her the chance Shadow had been trying to make him give all along. After what she did to save him and the younglings, he was willing to put aside his frustrations and work with her.

Was that chance gone?

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked up. The Spinosaurus no longer splashed around in the water, but it was looking around, raking his claws downwards as though combing for something it lost. Its tail thrashed, before it gave up and let loose a disappointed grumble.

The game was over. The mega predator trudged back to the carcass laying on the shore, digging its slender snout in and resuming the feast.

Shadow stepped away and Kilo snapped his jaws. He immediately walked down along the shore and ordered them, voice harsh, not willing to waste a second.

Start searching! NOW!

For a good few minutes they inched down the shoreline, calling out into the water with soft voices, searching for their omega. Kilo was at the head of the group, moving the fastest and calling with the most enthusiasm. Shadow followed behind with a guilty expression, watching his desperation and feeling horrible for the loss they might have just claimed.

But then, Hook's head shot up and he snorted. Kilo froze, looking back at him with a growl.

What was it. What did he find!

The older male sniffed the air. His tail arched and his one talon clicked, but after a moment he gurgled.

He smelled her up ahead, maybe 50 yards?

The group tensed, but before any of them could react Kilo snorted and jogged forward, keeping his head down in the grass so that they were not spotted by the Spinosaurus nearby. He chittered softly, calling, before coming to a stop and staring at the embankment ahead.

There was a grey form splayed out over the gravel, half submerged in the shallow water. He could see a splash of brilliant blue, activating the part of his brain linked with social recognition.

For a moment, the alpha raptor stiffened. His lips twitched in sharp worry, before he slid forward and broke through the grass, coming out just above Blue's still form.

The female was on her side, arms and legs spread out and head tucked in towards her chest. Her eyes were clamped closed and her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, signaling to Kilo that she was alive.

He couldn't see any outside damage...but he knew that drowning typically had no affect on outward appearances.

So, snorting softly to himself, the male crouched by Blue's head. He arched his neck, hesitating, before chuffing sharply and reaching down to nuzzle her face.

Omega! Wake up!

She didn't respond, and feeling his worry worsen Kilo's voice deepened into an order.

He _ordered_ her to wake up! Now!

Blue remained still. He nudged her again, shifting on his feet before baring his teeth and uttering a soft gurgle. His head tilted so that she was in his full range of vision, his eye giving her a stern look as though his dominance would simply make her better.

But then, the female's chest heaved. Her body tensed onto itself and her jaws gaped open, before a chorus of sharp coughs rose and water flowed from her mouth. Her ribcage shuddered and her tongue lulled out in sharp gasps.

From behind, Shadow walked up and whimpered. Blue?!

Blue coughed again. Kilo made little clicking noises with his teeth and she opened her eyes, disorientated before her mind recovered and she looked around at them with full consciousness.

When the Spinosaurus was tossing her about, it had seemed like all hope was lost. For a long while she felt as though she could never escape the battering, but then he waited too long between strikes, and she swam deeper into the water until he lost track of her completely.

After some swimming, Blue surfaced close to the nearby shore before clambering up onto the sand. By then she was exhausted and out of breath, having taken in more water than her body knew what to do with.

Still laying in the gravel, looking up with soft eyes, Blue saw Kilo kneeling over her. She watched him, before groaning.

She was sorry...for loosing the kill.

Kilo blinked. He stared at the omega as the elders chittered softly to each other, before he arched his neck and made a little snort.

Nevermind the kill, Blue.

She exhaled, then moved her sore legs and coughed. He stiffened as though worried, but eventually his eye looked away and he stood up. He shook the worry from his chest and took on a hard tone, hiding the softness of his heart which he so much despised.

Stay still and recover. They had work to do.

Shadow looked up. Work? What work?

The alpha looked across the way to the Spinosaurus. Hate burned in his eyes, followed by concern and curiosity.

Blue and his sister would return to the den. Him and the elders were going on an investigative scouting mission. He had to find out what was happening to his territory.

Alden's quills on the top of his head rattled. He clicked his teeth in confusion, and Kilo explained. The thoughts had weighed heavily on his mind since he crawled to shore during the Spino attack. His dominant nature demanded answers and reassurance for his pack's safety.

Utahraptors, Dilophosaurus, and now a Spinosaurus. They hadn't seen anything like it.

Kilo growled. Something was wrong. In all his years as alpha, they never had problems with rival predators in the territory. Now all of a sudden they were coming in on a regular basis? Acting like this was their home when for years they had their own places in the far lands?

Something was wrong. Even as a raptor Kilo could sense that the big predators were coming in for a reason.

Blue coughed. With trembling arms she propped herself up, giving a small determined growl. She wanted to come. If something so foul was threatening the pack, then she wanted part in the investigation. Kilo looked down at her and she wheezed. She looked at him, confident through her weakness, holding a look in her eyes that shocked him.

She was afraid, deathly afraid, even though her actions conveyed anger. Something about the Spinosaurus shook her up, and it wasn't just its attack and her near drowning.

So, the alpha flicked tail.

Alright...they would wait for her to recover, then they would move on together.

Hook grunted. Was he sure? The outer forest was a dangerous place.

Alpha growled. It wasn't any more dangerous than their own territory was at the moment.

He was right, and the pack knew it as they heard the Spinosaurus roar in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23 - What Lies Beyond

**I apologize everyone, for this taking so long to be posted. :/ I had some stuff come up and writing was slow, but in the last few days I've been struggling with the scenes that take place in this chapter.**

 **This chapter is what I consider to be the "turning point" in my story. This is the place where all of my running plot lines begin and alter, with new developments and the like. Its where my true plan for Blue's story begins, so I hope you all like it.**

 **Please, let me know what you guys thing in a review if you can. ^_^ I've been working on perfecting these scenes for multiple days now, and that has been a very very big struggle. I guess you could say I'm a perfectionist.**

 **The 24th chapter should be finished in a few minutes and posted, because it was actually part of this chapter in my original draft. I reached 14,000 words, so I decided to split it. :)**

 **Anyways. Thank you everyone for being so patient with my poor updating skills!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 23**

 **"What Hides Beyond"**

 **~Kilo's POV~**

* * *

No one could have predicted what would happen that day. No one expected that Kilo's territory would be threatened, by something so large it wasn't a thing easily remedied...or in their case a thing easily chased off.

Kilo and his pack were no strangers to the sail-backed dinosaurs. From previous years and experiences they knew how their kind behaved, with aggressive behavior and greedy tendencies that made them determined killers. Kilo himself had seen them kill before, using their long arms to grip and their larger size to get an advantage over even a Rex's powerhouse brutality. Many times he saw the sail-back prevail against such opponents.

With that in mind, it was absurd to expect even a pack of raptors to remove their Spinosaurus intruder. How was Kilo going to protect his family from that? Chase it off like he did the Utahraptor?

That was highly unlikely, if not impossible and suicidal.

In an effort to outweigh the sick dismay in his gut, Kilo tried to think rationally. He tried to examine all that was before him, every piece of evidence and observation his mind could conjure up. First thing he decided on was an investigative scouting run into the wildlands. Just like the burst in Utahraptor and Dilophosaurus activity, there was a reason the Spinosaurus had suddenly appeared. Surely he had his own territory, and surely he wouldn't abandon such an important thing without good reason. He must have been driven out, but the thing that did it would have been even more terrible than the Spinosaurus itself...which concerned Kilo.

Another Spinosaurus maybe?

No. The sail-back would have been bloodied if he was in a fight with one of his kind, or any other big predator for that matter. What scenarios did that leave? Did the Spinosaurus just up and decide to come and wreck their lives?

Unfortunately, as much as Kilo wanted to go out and get answers, he couldn't start a scouting mission right away. Considering his omega Blue had just survived drowning from the Spinosaurus, she was weak. Respecting her trauma he had to make sure they waited for her recovery.

The experience of seeing Blue nearly killed was harsher than Kilo anticipated. When she was attacked and the sail-back put her under, he was wracked with dark terror, fearing for her life as the big predator thrashed about in the water. He wanted to go in and save her but Shadow held him back, knowing he would have gotten hurt or killed. She insisted it was smarter to wait, rather than risk both of their lives and potentially loosing the pack's alpha.

Kilo supposed he agreed with his sister. Loosing an alpha was probably one of the worst things that could happen to a pack, but still the moments of apprehension he experienced were almost painful. Immediately after the attack ended he started looking for Blue, and when he found her alive that apprehension switched to an overwhelming relief.

It was frustrating really, to be dealing with such a change of heart in himself. Affection was a vulnerability in Kilo's eyes, but in those days the omega -of all raptors- had him choking on it. It was getting harder for him to suppress his softer half, which responded to her devotion and determination to claim the pack as her family. Every time he thought he had regained his better judgement, she did something that threw him off and poisoned his prioritized values of a "good strong alpha".

For goodness sakes he felt like he was a newborn hatchling. Crawling free from the nest and venturing out of the den for the first time, the sunlight that was his emotions blinded his eyes. It was horribly frightening, yet felt good in a small way that drove him absolutely insane. His inner voice of reason was constantly screaming.

Get a hold of yourself, alpha! Nothing good comes from this! Stay strong! Keep your walls up!

While the group waited, Kilo lay crouched within the grass, shadowed and protected like a shield that hid him from the Spinosaurus' sight. Shadow lay a few yards off his blind side, the elders were behind him, and Blue was laying just off his right shoulder. They had moved her off the shore and into the grass as a precaution, feeling that staying by the water was too "out in the open".

If the Spinosaurus felt they were any kind of threat to his feast or presence, he wouldn't hesitate to strike. Kilo preferred that didn't happen again.

Suddenly, the alpha male heard a soft gurgle from his side. He turned just in time to see Blue duck her head and start coughing frantically, startling him for a moment as he watched her hack and bare her teeth. Her actions showed that she was trying hard to keep quiet and regain her breath, but the strain became to much. In a sudden movement the female extended her neck and wretched, vomiting a puddle of stomach contents, diluted from the large amount of water she had swallowed.

From behind, Hook made a disgusted sound and shifted away. He eyed Blue with a dark eye but Kilo remained where he was and leaned his head closer to the omega. She finished and he chuffed with a soft tone.

Blue?

A soft wheeze answered him as she licked the awful taste from her lips, then looked up to meet his gaze. Her breathing relaxed a bit but she refused to let her body do the same. Her eyes flashed across his face then looked down in embarrassment and uncomfortable nausea. She made a little whimper noise but Kilo flicked his tail and ignored the smell of her vomit on the ground. He considered looking away and ignoring the coo in his throat but eventually it escaped him.

She _did not_ need to feel bad for her state. If he remembered, not too many days ago she stood by him when he was a mess...and making a mess of himself after vomiting under the affects of the Dilophosaurus venom.

At his words the female arched her neck into an S and tried her best to appear strong. She looked up at her alpha and bobbed her head, insisting with a weak chirp that she was feeling better.

Kilo chuffed, slightly amused by her actions even though he tried not to be.

Good.

Curse emotions! Curse them all!

Torn between loathing his thoughts and being pleased by Blue's progress, Kilo looked away and snorted. In doing so he caught Shadow looking at him, watching with warm eyes and amusement at him worrying over Blue. At that he gave a little growl and fought to defend his diminishing self pride.

He wasn't _worrying_ over the omega. He was simply making sure she wasn't going to be a liability, going out into the wild lands. They didn't need her slowing them down, especially since they were going to be in plenty of danger anyways.

Shadow nodded her head and chuffed, but the sound was crisp as though she tried to hide her sarcasm.

Sure. Whatever he said.

Kilo glared at his sister, before chuffing and lurching to his feet in a single abrupt movement. This startled the other raptors but he chuffed, urging them to stay down as he slid forward through the grass and approached the watering hole. He made sure his head only just peeked over the grass, so that he could look into the distance without immediately revealing his own presence.

The Spinosaurus was easy enough to spot on the opposite shore. Kilo could see him splayed out over the gravel, catching the outline of his brown scaled body with hues of white and burgundy. His sail was a big shape blocking out the sun, absorbing its warmth like a solar panel.

Kilo growled softly at realizing the sail-back was napping, head placed neatly between his forearms and eyes closed. He laid not far away from the carcass they stalked and killed, nearly picked clean of all the best meat even in the little time he had to eat from it.

Kilo would have played with the idea of sneaking over and scavenging from the kill, but doing so with a Spinosaurus was suicidal. They weren't known for leaving scraps, and he'd certainly protect it from pesky raptors.

So, the alpha raptor cast off such a plan and broke through the grass to get a drink. From behind he heard soft footsteps. A quick inhalation of scents told him it was Shadow, who politely walked up on his good eye's side. He saw her watching the Spinosaurus with an equally hateful gaze, before he stooped down to lap at the water.

A few moments of silence passed until the female looked to her brother and chittered softly. Her voice was weak with worry, mirroring the concern he was trying to hide in his own heart.

Was he sure going into the wildlands was worth it?

Stopping mid drink, Kilo looked down and focused on his reflection in the water. His head tilted so that he could see the ripples across his face, until the water cleared and revealed the scars set deep into his face. The tender pink flesh was ugly to him, in contrast to his ebony scales.

Grunting, gritting his teeth at old wounds and painful memories, the male sat braced against his pelvis and chuffed in reply to Shadow. They didn't have a choice. It was the only way to get answers, and he wasn't about to accept that the Spinosaurus was in his territory to stay.

Shadow seemed concerned. She watched him, before bobbing her head. Did he remember what happened to them out there in the wildlands?

Kilo flinched. He still didn't look at her, but his talons dug into the soft gravel and his tail flicked.

He couldn't forget those days...but he couldn't let it stop him from what had to be done, and she couldn't either. The pack depended on them to work through problems such as their current one. It was their job as alpha and beta.

Kilo made a little sigh before standing and turning to face his sister, reaching forward to nudge her shoulder with his muzzle. He chittered to her expressing deep encouragement, flowing through their sibling bond to memories both of them were reliving.

Shadow nodded. She agreed with him, just as footsteps rose from behind and three figures appeared from the grass. Hook came first, followed by Alden and Blue whom all cast wary looks to their enemy across the way.

Kilo looked up and growled. What were they doing up? He told them to wait for him to-

Blue stepped forward and chuffed, interrupting him. This made him blink but she bobbed her head and stared into his eye, challenging him on an ever so hesitant level. She was ready to move, if he wanted to begin the investigation. She was ready to keep up with them, and was confident she wouldn't be a distraction...or a "liability".

Alden snorted. He announced an offer to play as supervisor for the omega, to keep her safe and help Kilo focus on their task.

For a moment everyone was silent. Kilo stared at Blue with a blank expression, never moving or giving hints to his inner thoughts. He began to look her over in an inspection of her stance and actions, which appeared surprisingly strong and confident.

She thought she was ready, but this was the same raptor that endured the freezing rains for the sake of her pack members. Was she just hiding it?

Probably.

Kilo considered making her rest longer, but releasing a deep sigh he clicked his teeth. If she felt up to it, he supposed he wouldn't take the time to argue with them all.

On with the investigation.

From there, the group was quick to form up. As always Kilo took the lead with Shadow behind him, followed by Hook, then Alden who kept back in line with Blue's shoulder. It was quickly realized by everyone that the female would be slower than usual, when she walked and immediatly fell behind so that her chaperone had to fix his own pace. Her gait was broken. Her sides shuddered with breaths that crackled behind water that lingered in her lungs.

Alden reassured with a soft chuff when Blue tried to walk faster than she was capable. He would stay with her, no need to push herself beyond her limits.

From up in the front Kilo glanced over his shoulder and watched Blue struggle. He felt a sting of pity in his chest, as she fell behind and coughed from time to time when she lost her breath.

No...no he wasn't going to allow that.

So, looking ahead and acting inconspicuous, the alpha shortened his stride until his own speed was lowered to a comfortable shamble. This affected the whole line of raptors, but eased things on Blue so that she could easily keep up with them and not tax her strength.

Shadow adjusted easily enough, but behind her Hook began to tailgate and make little growls. He looked across to Kilo and upon seeing his slow steps he chittered.

Come on! Pick up the pace!

Kilo continued to look ahead. For a moment he didn't answer, but when Hook growled he made a responding hiss that demanded silence.

If he didn't like the pace, he could move to the back of the line where they couldn't hear his whining. He wouldn't make Blue miserable just because he was an impatient old fart. She may have been an omega but he wouldn't have her dropping dead under his charge.

Silence, but eventually Hook grunted and slowed down off of Shadow's tail. He cast little glares and grumbles to Blue, but Kilo hissed again and he shut up.

From the back Blue watched this all take place with wide eyes. She glanced to Alden and the albino simply chuffed, completely fine with a slower pace that would be easy on his old bones. Hook was exactly as Kilo said; a grumpy old fart that didn't like waiting others to get stuff done. If he had his way they would all be running.

Alden bobbed his head. Hook would like to think he was still in his prime. Someday it was all going to catch up to him and he'd find he wasn't as young as he used to be.

Meanwhile, Kilo led the group across the field and towards the western tree lines. he watched the ground as he walked, his lips twitching in response to his inner stress. The closer they got the hotter his chest burned in fear and concern, becoming much harder to ignore.

More than Kilo was letting on, leaving the territory was about as frightening as facing the Spinosaurus itself. He had his reasons but most of them he avoided like the plague, which he shoved to the back of his mind to simmer.

It had been four years since he was last in the wildlands; four years since his territory was established. Before that him and the pack knew the forest as a dark and dangerous home, filled with rival creatures that would like them better dead.

Kilo started his life in the wildlands. It was there that the Waterfall pack formed and where many life changing events took place. The alpha was secretly terrified of those memories.

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~**

* * *

She was lucky, Blue knew that all too well. She knew her meeting with the Spinosaurus could have been worse, even fatal, but she survived and for that she was thankful. Her lungs burned when she breathed too deep, and sometimes she coughed enough to trigger a gag reflex, but otherwise the exhaustion in her body left with time. The mental fogginess she had after blacking out was slowly replaced by the usual sharp alertness.

It was all thanks to Kilo, who made sure she had time to rest and recover. He was odd after the attack. Blue didn't know if she was under hallucinations in light of near death, but his behavior was all wrong. It caught her off guard and made her a little uneasy.

"Kilo 2.0" came out again, she supposed. The nice Kilo Blue had come to grow fond of and eager to see.

When the male found her on the beach, he seemed worried, almost frantic. His voice was soft for her and called her awake. His muzzle was against her, nuzzling with a shocking gentleness and concern. The rest of the group were present but none of them expressed themselves on the same level Kilo did.

But as always, when Kilo came to realize what he was doing, he acted like he had been burned by fire. He faltered from his gentleness and tried hard to seem unaffected, to regain his usual "harsh alpha" image.

Blue supposed she didn't mind. She was overjoyed secretly whenever he showed his soft side to her, but she didn't expect him to change permanently. She knew better than to expect that from him, so she accepted the fleeting moment and didn't let herself get too excited.

If anything, the more she refused to acknowledge Kilo when he was being kind, the easier it was for him to forget what was happening and that he was going out of character. Reverse psychology, if you will.

Nice Kilo or not Blue was still thankful for the chance to rest. She had coughing fits from time to time, but before long the time came when she felt she was ready to move. Kilo tried to argue with her but eventually they convinced him to lead them on, beginning their travel to the western forest and the lands beyond, where they would hopefully find some clues as to why there was a sail-back in their territory.

When they got moving the pack became as silent as death. No one made a sound as they walked, sending a solemn and dark feeling into the air, weighing heavily on Blue's heart as a lingering concern.

Something about the outer forest frightened the pack. Most wouldn't have guessed it, looking into Kilo's cold eye, but Blue could catch it in the way his lips twitched from time to time. She had learned that was his anger or stress sign. She had learned to avoid him when his lips were twitching but that moment felt different, when she detected fear from him in heavy waves.

Blue decided she didn't like the feeling she got when Kilo was scared, especially when she didn't see or understand the thing he was scared of. She had never seen him scared before and considering what she had been through with him, that was saying a lot.

Quickly enough the omega found her place at the rear of the procession, where she kept pace with elder Alden's shambling gait. It provided her with the perfect view to observe everyone's actions, catching changes in their strides and dips of their heads.

Alden seemed the calmest of them, but then he was known to be ridiculously easy going. His pale rose eyes flickered about in constant study of their surroundings, changing from barren field land to thick trees when they entered the forest and began navigating down the thin trail. He seemed to listen to the birds, they way the quills on the back of his head rattled and his teeth clicked together.

It made Blue notice how oddly quiet they were that day. She could see them roosting in the branches above, watching them pass by with little chirps and tilts of their heads as though raptor presence was a shock to them.

In fact, the entire forest felt as though every living thing was holding its breath. The Spinosaurus had agitated everything in Kilo's territory, not just his pack and their hunting grounds.

As Blue looked out into the shadows and foliage, she half glanced to Alden. He was still walking in his calm silence, while Kilo was busy inspecting a scent mark and Shadow was checking for danger with Hook.

Blue chuffed to catch the albino's attention.

Alden?

The elder flinched and turned. His eyes fixed on her and his quills rattled.

Yes omega?

Hesitation, then Blue gurgled past a little cough.

Why were they afraid of the wildlands? What was out there?

She was worried. Was there some kind of danger or creature out there she didn't know about? A monster?

In Blue's mind the worst kind of monster was an Indominus, and her greatest fear to that day was seeing another of their kind. It made her heart shudder wondering what would happen if the Spinosaurus was just as terrible and cruel.

For a moment Alden stared back without an answer. His body had frozen and his eyes distanced as he seemed to flash-back, living in his thoughts and memories before coming back to the real world with a gurgle.

The pack had their reasons to be afraid, as did Kilo. It was difficult to explain those reasons to her...so he just asked that she trust them, and stay close to his side in case anything happened.

Out in the wildlands, they couldn't be too careful. Dangerous place.

Blue nodded swiftly, disturbed by his simple yet forewarning response. Despite this she still obeyed him and his wisdom; she would keep quiet and make sure to stay close.

Alden sighed and turned again as Kilo moved the group, past the last scent mark which stood as the western borders of his territory. From that point they stepped into the unknown, finding paths through the trees and ducking under overgrown vines or fallen logs.

They didn't know what they would find. It was best that she be ready for anything. The first rule was to keep one eye on alpha Kilo at all times. If he sounded an alarm, run to him as fast as possible.

Blue and Alden were the last ones to exit the borders. As they passed the trees her sense of smell picked up Kilo's old scent posts, communicating heavy aggression and possessiveness of his property. She thought how it was a shame, that their scents did not deter the Spinosaurus, but she didn't imagine their presence concerned the large carnivore all too much. They were insects to him. Raptors had never attacked him before so he had no reason to fear them.

Blue hoped in the back of her mind that the sail-back's appearance didn't threaten the pack's home and way of life. She wanted to fix it, protect them from the kind of loss she once experienced...but she didn't know how.

As the pack traveled Blue became very silent and discouraged. She almost didn't notice the distance they covered, over hills and dips in the earth as Kilo directed them no specific direction in particular. The alpha went where he felt most uneasy, where his instincts tickled him with warnings of danger and his heart shuddered like a sputtering engine.

As time passed Blue noticed that her alpha became more and more uptight. Sometimes when a raptor got too close he snapped at them and growled, or hit them with his tail as he lurched to the side in surprise. Once Shadow bumped into his blind side and he whirled with flashing teeth, nearly slashing her shoulder before realizing who she was and backing off.

The male ducked his head and whined softly, apologizing and licking his sister's neck while she simply cooed in reply. She appeared frightened whenever he had a moment of fury, but she always responded with patience and trust, as though she understood and accepted his bizarre turn of behavior.

The longer they were out in the wildlands, the more intense Kilo became and the more Blue began to wonder what had him so wild...but then...she supposed she could feel it too.

The unease started as a tickling sensation in the back of her thoughts. Eventually it grew to the point that she began searching for any visible cause, glancing around and flaring her nostrils in an effort to discover what it was.

Nothing...just a dark feeling and an instinct to keep her guard up. Ever so slightly her memories stirred with familiarity, as though whatever was out there, she somehow knew it.

The group traveled further still, until suddenly Kilo came to a stop on the trail. At first no one thought much of it but then he began snarling, pacing back and forth with head up and teeth flashing. It startled Shadow so much that she slid up to his side and chuffed.

Kilo? What was wrong? What did he find?

They had come to a stop in a very thick section of the forest, where the ferns were hip height and the moss was a soft layer beneath their feet. The air was thick with moisture and the birds were chirping once again, telling Blue that they had gone quite some distance from Kilo's territory.

Oddly, the smells were different in the new region. Blue couldn't recognize them but her hackles went up and that only got worse when Kilo growled. His nostrils flared and he looked around, before striding to the right of the trail and sniffing a cluster of ferns. After a minute there he crossed to the left and sniffed a tree, as though there was an invisible wall that kept him from going any further on the trail.

From beside Blue, Alden shifted uneasily on his feet and sniffed the air. His quills rattled as a sign of tension, while Hook gnashed his teeth together in a more passionate expression. It made the omega shrink back but she found her own lips curling.

Pack was upset...pack sensed something. If they were agitated then she was to be agitated as well.

Alden?

The old male chuffed softly. He ducked his head close to her and nudged her with his muzzle, directing her to pay attention and keep an eye out for danger.

Kilo recognized where they were, and it was a very dangerous place. It was the place of blood spill and at any moment they could all be at risk.

Blue blinked. She stared at the albino as his own eyes darted around, unsettled by his claim and orders, before looking around with a new fear. Her heart kicked up a pace when she started feeling as though eyes were boring into her, as though the shadows in the trees were moving and they were not alone.

There was a moment of silence, before Kilo spun around and walked back down the line, passing Hook and Shadow before coming to a stop in front of Alden. His chest was puffed out and his one eye was wild with hate, while his talons snapped up and down in frantic tension.

They were turning back home.

Surprised by the order Alden chuffed and bobbed his head, hesitantly arguing that he could sense the Spinosaurus came from this direction. Didn't they have to go in to continue their investigation?

Kilo snarled. He stepped forward and Alden lifted his head to dodge any coming attack. The younger male thrashed his tail and stared up at him as though he had gone mad.

Investigation or not, they wouldn't be going further! He would not step foot into that place! It was off limits and Alden of all raptors knew that!

Hook stepped forward and began to voice his siding with Alden, which made Blue stiffen and take a step away from their little gathering. The three males proceeded to argue back and forth to each other. Each claim and response only angered Kilo more and put the tension on a rise.

Kilo was frightening to Blue, when he flashed his teeth and gave threatening actions. Every time he moved she flinched and ducked her head in response to his rage.

What did alpha find? What was Alden talking about? What were any of them talking about! She didn't understand!

Blue stepped back until she was some yards away from the males. She turned, closing her eyes in an attempt to block it all out, trying to calm her heart. After a moment the snarling and growling faded to the background. Her senses instead focused onto the chirping birds and wind rustled leaves, far calmer things that helped her take a break from all the stress.

Blue released a breath and opened her eyes. In doing so she noticed that Shadow had stepped over to her, surprisingly calm as she nodded and made a small cooing sound. She gave encouragement upon seeing that the omega was frightened.

There was no need to be frightened of her brother. He was just...upset.

Blue snorted and glanced over at the three males, wrinkling her nose at their angry voices. Alpha Owen would never get that violent when he was upset. He yelled on occasion, but he never displayed threats of physical violence to his pack.

She wasn't sure she liked Kilo's approach on things, or Shadow's assurance to not be afraid of him...

Interrupting her thoughts a soft voice sounded, and Shadow reached out to nuzzle her shoulder. It made Blue look up long enough for the higher rank to nod, eyes suddenly expressing a note of concern and fear.

Let the males be males. Come, omega. She would show her what troubled them all so deeply.

At that Shadow then turned, leading Blue past Kilo and the elders until she was standing at the trail, in the exact place where her brother had come to a stop and started acting so fiery. Blue obediently followed and stood at her side. She looked around and finding nothing that jumped out at her, she chuffed.

She still didn't see what was wrong.

Shadow flicked her tail and gazed ahead. She closed her eyes, flaring her nostrils and breathing in until her lips began to curl in the same reaction of anger Kilo expressed. She made a little growl and wriggled her claws.

Smell the air, Blue. She'd feel it in her gut and she'd understand the instincts.

Blue puffed out her chest, but taking a deep breath she too closed her eyes and examined the air. Her mind went into overdrive sorting scent tags and aromas on the wind, all buzzing around and hitting different nerves in her olfactory processing.

Suddenly, the female's eyes shot open and her instincts flared in a sudden moment of shock. Her body tensed and her teeth snapped together with a sharp click.

There was a barrage of scents before her, and it was indeed like a wall, stretching out to the left and right as far as she could smell. It was placed strategically on trees and brush, heavy with messages that riled her hackles up. They gave messages of death and warning, challenging intruders and all that threatened the land. The scents themselves were raptor, but hardly familiar like the Waterfall pack had become for Blue.

It was a territory border just like alpha Kilo's. They had found another pack's territory.

Such a discovery surprised Blue, due to the fact she hadn't considered there to be other packs on the island besides Kilo's. Since she arrived she only knew the Waterfall pack, and like her sisters on Nublar, she assumed they were the only raptors.

That was obviously false. It showed just how little Blue knew about the island and its creatures.

Oddly, the discovery of another pack didn't strike as exciting as Blue's first meeting with Kilo and his family. The only things she felt were emotions of possessiveness and anger, mixed with a sense of danger and pack duty.

Such things came from the deepest of pack instincts. They urged her to protect her family and all that they stood for, because every bit of her said that the only relationship between other packs was a harsh rivalry. Ancient feelings told her that other packs would kill their younglings, or try to overthrow the alpha and take his family as their own members.

It kind of made sense, why Kilo was so angry and violent. As alpha his protective instincts would have been stronger than hers...but then...Blue felt like there was something missing in the puzzle, like there was still something she didn't know.

Shadow seemed about ready to clarify, when suddenly, a voice came from behind. It was sharp enough to make both females whirl and duck their heads, eyes wide until they saw who it was.

Kilo stood before them with a solemn look in his eye. His neck was arched and his tail was high up in the air, but he seemed a bit calmer than he was while arguing with the elders. Alden and Hook were in the back with troubled looks on their faces. If anything they looked disgruntled that Kilo wasn't taking the investigation further.

So he won the argument then...

The alpha male chuffed, looking down at his sister and Blue before casting a dark glance down the trail.

Come. They were going home.

Shadow hesitated, but slinking forward she nuzzled her brother and cooed gently, then took her rightful place in the upper section of their travel line. Kilo watched her go but once she disappeared into his blind spot he turned his attention back to Blue.

Blue was quiet, but working up the courage she bobbed her head and chirped. Did he think the rival pack was the reason the Spinosaurus moved into their territory?

Kilo chuffed in a low tone. Of course not. The rival pack would have no more affect on the Spinosaurus than they did.

Blue looked to the ground, then chirped again. Didn't he think Alden was right? Didn't he think it was wise to continue on and find answers?

Blue's heart was set on fire whenever she smelled the rivals, but deep in her mind her rationality was kicking in. Alden said the Spinosaurus came from deeper in the forest, past the rival territory's borders. Didn't that mean they needed to go on and find out where he came from and why?

Kilo stared at her. He cast a look to Alden, before showing his teeth and turning abruptly away.

No investigation was worth setting foot in that wretched place.

He then walked away, moving to the front of the line while Alden approached Blue with a disappointed air about him. He chittered to her, glancing to the trees and beyond before taking his place at her side.

Blue didn't understand. Didn't Kilo want the Spinosaurus to leave their territory? Was he just going to leave him be, destroying their luck at hunts and disrupting the prey valley's peace?

Alden chuffed softly.

As he said before...alpha Kilo had his reasons.

Blue shuddered at the thought of the Spinosaurus being in their home forever. She imagined what it would be like competing for food...or what it would be like if he attacked one of them again. At that thought the females head and tail drooped, upon imagining the kind of damage the Spinosaurus was capable of dealing.

The group began walking on, but Blue lingered behind for a moment and glanced back in the direction of the territory border. She looked through the shadows, wondering just what was in there that scared her alpha so much that he lost his nerve.

Again, Blue could only imagine the monsters she herself had experienced, Indominus Rex being at the top of such a list. She highly doubted such an unnatural creature was on Sorna, so it was curious to wonder what could possibly be lurking in the forests. Drop it, Blue. Listen to alpha.

The female was about to turn and follow her pack down the trail, when she came to a stop and blinked. Her head lifted high, her tail arched, and her nostrils flared with the flow of scents she crossed.

Wait...what was that?

Blue turned to face the territory border as Alden disappeared around the next bend. They hadn't noticed she was falling behind, thus she herself didn't realize they were leaving her behind. Instead she closed her eyes and breathed in, examining the air which for a moment had poked her attention.

There...something faint that flowed down through the canopy on a breeze. It wasn't dinosaur, but it was so familiar to her she growled and flicked her tail, similar to how a human has a word or memory on the tip of their tongue and it just wont let go.

Memories...memories she thought often of, but in a sense forgot the longer she lived with the Waterfall pack.

Was that human scent? Blue's mind voice piped up with an urgency. It whispered to her, implying something that made her tense up and blink.

What if, by some chance, Owen had returned to the island as he promised?

In a rather uncharacteristically simply way for the raptor, Blue's animal mind processed the situation based on small hopes and past instances. Upon smelling the humans scent she immediately remembered her last moment of contact with one, which was a moment shared with Owen before he left her in the Waterfall pack's care. That, combined with her affection of him, was a harsh rule of cancellation and made her jump to conclusions.

With a happy chirp, Blue bounced on the pads of her toes and cooed.

Owen was back! OWEN WAS BACK!


	24. Chapter 24 - Unexpected Discovery

**Chapter 24 is finally complete! ^_^ It took a little longer due to adding some more details, but I'm happy that I stayed true to my word and was able to post it in the same 24 hours as chapter 23.**

 **Again, thank you everyone for the patience. ^_^ I hope that you like this chapter as well, and I hope you leave a review letting me know what you thought. Criticism leads me on the road to improvement, so give it to me straight. lol  
**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter: 24**

 **"Unexpected Discovery"**

* * *

In the back of her mind she knew what she did was wrong. She knew it was foolish and disobedient to Kilo's orders, knowing he would be furious if he found out...and he _would_ find out, when he realized she wasn't even with the pack.

Blue couldn't help it. The moment her mind grasped the possibility of Owen's return, it became abuzz with excitement that had her restless and wild. It had her pacing at the edge of the rival pack's borders, chittering to herself and whipping her tail with indecisive conflict. Her eyes gleamed and her teeth bared.

It didn't take Blue long to give in to her excitement and plunge forth into the foliage. The pack went on as though nothing were amiss, and thus them failing to acknowledge their omega's behavior allowed for her to leave the path of the straight and narrow.

The only thing Blue could think was Owen. She dismissed all awareness of her raptor alpha; what he would think of her going alone into enemy lands, or what he would think in response to her doing it all on the whim of a single scent. She dismissed it because he wouldn't _possibly_ let her go, and he wouldn't _possibly_ understand her urges to see the man that had raised her.

All Blue could hear was her own voice chanting on.

Find Owen! Find human! Find alpha! Greet alpha! No matter the fact that he was in rival lands, and no matter the possibility Kilo would have a cow over her disobedience. Seeing Owen again was worth any rage Kilo could throw at her. Blue was sure of that.

So, the female marched on until all sense of her group's position was gone. She ducked under the vines and through thick patches of ferns, then jumped over the occasional fallen log and tiny stream of water. Sometimes she strode through patches of mud as the land became a bit more swampy and the air became a bit heavier with moisture.

Moisture made scents stale and hard to detect. This meant Blue often lost her way and had to backtrack to the last hint of human scent. It was like a whisper on the wind, how it tickled her and called for the slightest of olfactory stimulation.

The scent was too faint to identify as any single individual. This didn't discourage Blue from her mission, but it was small detail that bothered her greatly to the point she began snorting to express her agitation.

Alpha Owen had a distinct human scent. From what Blue had stored in her memories, he had a mixed aroma of shaving cream, motor oil, leather, and sweat after he had worked hard. It was joined by his individual identity, and the scent Blue had come to accept as his alpha signature.

Owen was easy to recognize, yet the raptor couldn't pick up any specific tags in the humans scent. It was simply there, floating around with no identity and nothing to give her imagination some much needed fuel.

It didn't help that the place wreaked of other raptors. The deeper Blue went into the forest the more her nostrils were filled with male smell and aggressive scent posts. Sometimes she found their footprints in the mud, or caught a place where their scent was particularly heavy and she became uneasy for the fear that they would suddenly jump her.

Very faintly Blue began to regret she went in without alpha Kilo...but then she stopped.

Through the rustling of the leaves and the tweeting of birds, Blue thought she heard something quite unusual for forest sounds. Her head shot up and her eyes widened, while her tail flicked and she slowly turned in a circle like a radar.

Birds, fluttering, distant dinosaurs calls...then she had it. Her mind gave of a _ping_ like an alarm, grabbing at a particular sound that was of great interest to her and her memories.

The sound was like the rumble of a Triceratops running over the plains, or the distant crashing of boulders falling down a mountain side. Some creatures would have mistaken it for an odd thunder, but the more Blue listened to it the more excited she became and her body began to wiggle.

Deep in her memories, such a rumble belonged to the metal beasts the humans used to get around quickly. Such vehicles she remembered would make a roar from deep within their cold cavities, alive but not alive, similar to her heartbeat but different.

Human scent and human vehicle sounds. Blue's optimism and excitement was growing by the second.

She couldn't have been far from where the clues originated. She couldn't have been far from where Owen was, probably searching for her.

From that point Blue kicked her pace into a slow jog, respecting the damage on her lungs but assuring that she got to her destination sooner. She coughed from time to time but she didn't focus on the discomfort, as she slipped past thickets and sniffed the air every few strides to keep on track. It was clear for many long minutes, until she came to a bush with big leaves and sharp thorns that blocked her way.

The raptor flicked her tail and bobbed her head. She looked up at the sunlight coming through the canopy, but for some distance she could not see a way past her new obstacle. She could hear the human vehicles quite clear from where she stood, but the wall of thorns was between her.

Owen was top priority. Blue had to get to him as soon as possible.

So, she slipped her muzzle into the bush and closed her eyes. She pressed on until her entire body entered the thorny mass, which grabbed and pricked at her scales until she uttered soft yelps and chirps of pain. The roots of the plant were often coiling up above the surface of the ground, making horrible places where the raptor's big feet caught and her talons hooked so that she stumbled.

Suddenly, the sun appeared from above, so bright it blinded Blue momentarily. With that blindness she failed to maneuver around an upturned root. Her foot caught under it and she tumbled forward, straight through the thorn bush and into the free air with a startled cry. Her eyes widened in time to see the earth come up at her. Her body protested pain as her chin clipped the dirt and she crashed onto her belly with legs everywhere.

That hurt. That definitely hurt.

Blue clamped her eyes shut and whimpered. She went limp over the ground and took in a few deep breaths, trying not to focus on the pain in her chest from the harsh impact with the earth. Her lungs burned from sudden surprise that put a quick muscle spasm through her body.

Where was she?

The sun was the first thing that pulsed on Blue's sensed, when she opened her eyes and once again became blinded by its unexpected brightness. It caused her to sit still another moment and focus on other things; depending on her hearing, smell, and sense of touch.

Hearing: The rumbling was still ahead of her, but it was getting louder and seemed to be joined by higher pitched sounds. This was confusing to Blue, but told her that she had at least gotten closer to her target.

Touch: The earth was oddly soft where she had landed. It was dry, and from what she could tell there was no grass. She couldn't feel any ferns or leaves brushing up against her either.

The sun was beating down on her eyelids, so that meant there were no trees above her. How odd...

Smell: Now that...that was odd. The moment Blue focused and flared her nostrils, her olfactory sensors were overloaded by human scent. It was all around her. It was in the dirt, smelling of rubber, gasoline, and oil.

Blue chuffed. She cracked one eye open and winced at the sun, but pushed past it and waited until her eyes adjusted. Upon doing that the glaring gold melted into clear vision, revealing dark soil that rose up ahead of her in big heaps that blocked her view of any land beyond.

She was right, there were no plants around her.

Confused by the lack of foliage, Blue propped up onto her elbows in a proper laying position. She lifted her head and looked about, taking in her surroundings and flicking her tail at the sight of it.

Behind her, the forest was healthy and bursting with bright green colors. The birds were roosting and fluttering about the canopy, adding dashes of red and orange along with other hues of brilliant avian plumage.

Ahead of Blue was barren. The soil was churned and piled into great dunes, or dug out so that there were ditches and dips. Mixed in with the dirt was chopped up pieces of wood or broken branches, and ever so often Blue could see a large tree that lay torn from the ground with roots flaring in all directions.

It was done in such a way that Blue could tell no force of mother nature was the cause. When she looked down she noticed that the dirt had odd impressions, going everywhere in straight lines with bumps and textures she had never seen before. She tilted her head trying to recognize what animal could create such tracks, but none jumped to mind and she looked back up. Being a raptor she didn't know that they were the marks of a bull-dozer tread.

Unable to see more than a few hundred feet, Blue got up on her feet after a little sorting of her limbs and making sure nothing was damaged. What she saw from there was the same churned up earth and tree scraps, stretching a couple hundred yards into the distance where she could see an opposite tree line.

Something had come through and wiped out a dozen acres of forest. Judging from the heavy scents, Blue suspected that humans were the culprits, and judging from the scents of tree sap, damp soil, and gasoline, the logging had happened recently.

Slowly Blue began to realize something. Owen couldn't possibly have anything to do with the logging. Did that mean he wasn't on the island, and the scents she smelled were other humans entirely?

Blue had known there was a chance the human she smelled was not Owen, but that thought had been pushed to the back of her mind by her excitement. Her hope had gotten in the way of her judgement.

The thought that she was false in Owen's return was devastating, so much that Blue's head drooped and a soft whimper escaped her. Her eyes looked about the clearing with a lost spark, taking it all in before exhaling a painful breath and turning around.

Owen was the only human in the world that Blue had any interest in meeting. She needed to get back with Kilo and the others before he had a fit.

But, as Blue pivoted towards the trees again, the rumbling that she had heard made a sudden change. It became significantly louder and more distinctive, to the point that Blue could identify not one, but multiple human vehicle engines.

There was a whole herd coming towards her and the clearing.

Curious and concerned by the ruckus, Blue turned back and crept towards onto of the dirt dunes before her. She crouched on her haunches and peeked over, looking across the clearing before seeing movement off in the distance.

Across the way, Blue realized there was some sort of dirt road that ran down the middle of the clearing. It began to the left at the edge of the clearing where all the sound was coming from, and came quite close to her on one of its bends.

There! She could see them!

From the beginning of the road Blue began to see a cloud of dust billowing up from the ground. At first there was nothing else to see, but with a sudden burst of movement a small object burst out into clear view. It ran over the ground at raptor speed, but it was very clearly not a raptor as it drove up over a dune and jumped through the air.

It was a human vehicle Blue knew well, because it was a two wheeled human vehicle. She didn't know the name of it in their language, but Owen used to have one, and it made him fast enough to keep up with any raptor.

In that moment Blue sat up and wagged her tail. Unable to identify the rider from her distance, she had the sliver of hope to think that maybe, it could in fact be Owen. In her mind she assumed that any motorcycle or dirt-bike was his, because he was the only human she ever saw riding one.

The human and dirt bike leapt over another pile of dirt, but behind it Blue saw more movement and the appearance of multiple other vehicles. There were two dirt-bikes, one four-wheeler, and two off road jeeps. The dust they kicked up was enough for a hundred big herbivores on the run, but they were moving just as fast, if not faster.

Sometimes Owen would race his bike in to work, back at their enclosure on Isla Nublar. Blue could often tell by the smile on his face that he was simply having fun. She could watch him through the gate's bars and hear him laughing as mud was thrown up by his wheels.

These humans raced blindly, and she could see some of the drivers glance over their shoulders like they were looking at something. She tried to see but the dust cloud was thick, and the noise from the engines were too loud to distinguish much of anything else.

Suddenly, as the humans got closer and closer to where Blue was, a figure in the back of one of the jeeps stood up. It held onto the bar frame for support with one hand, and lifted a pistol with the other before letting off a sharp bang. It echoed louder than the engines, and at the sound of it Blue pressed her belly to the ground with a hiss.

Blue hated all guns, after what happened to her sister Charlie. She knew that they spit fire and pain, and could tear through flesh like a dinosaur's teeth. The humans used it to make their attacks more lethal. Owen was the only human Blue trusted with a gun.

So, as the human let off multiple rounds into the dust cloud behind him, Blue tried hard to see what he was shooting at. She squinted and let her eyes flick to every hint of movement, not finding anything until suddenly a bright flash of color darted in and out of the cloud.

There...an S arched neck and long tail. The creature was fast, and just barely Blue could hear a shrill cry rise up with the chaos.

A raptor...the humans were being chased by raptors.

With that realization Blue saw many streamline forms burst in and out of the dust. She heard them shriek and snarl with every moment that the group got closer, then heard their claws clash with the jeep's metal parts when they made lunging strikes.

In total, there were fifteen raptors that Blue could see. Some were dull shades, others were bright and decorated with feathers similar to how Curare wore her plumage. Blue could smell their scent and immediately her lips curled.

Rival pack.

Theoretically, Blue was still standing in the rival pack's territory. If the humans had also made such a mistake and were intruding upon raptor land, then it was no surprise that the pack went after them and attacked.

Blue knew she would have done the same thing, if humans other than Owen had come into Kilo's territory.

There was a slightly frightening point to Blue's assumptions. If the pack was attacking the humans, what would happen if Owen was one of them?

If they caught him, then he would surely die. Blue couldn't let that happen.

So, baring her teeth and ignoring the sound of gunshots in the air, the omega stood up on the dirt mound and arched her neck. She looked to the bike riders with a sharp gaze, staring at them in some hope of confirming one was her human.

The bikes came closer, but when the riders looked up and saw Blue on the mound, they gave small shouts of shock and struggled to swerve away. They wore no helmets, so when each human turned their faces upwards Blue was given a clear view of their features.

One human was female with long black hair in a pony tail. Definitely not Owen.

Blue then looked to the other, but just as she was disappointed the first time, she saw that it was a young man. He bore no similar features with Owen, and when he saw her, he let out a cry that was high pitched and fearful. He swore as though he worried she would jump him, but his bike zoomed past and Blue backed off down the dirt pile with a low chuff.

Owen would never be that fearful, not even if he was facing off with an Indominus Rex. That somehow confirmed that he was not in the group, and she had no business being there in the rival pack's territory.

Blue ducked her head low and shook the hope out of her heart. As she did that the four-wheeler and one of the jeeps shot past her place and threw up a storm of dust. It swooped down around her and stung at her eyes, making her squint and rub her face with the backsides of her hands.

Head back into the trees, her mind begged as she turned and tried to see the forest.

But, as Blue attempted to step forward, she went wide eyed. To the side of her a figure darted past, so close that the wind of it moving brushed against her flank and made her yelp. She spun and bared her teeth but it snarled and continued in its chase after the humans.

The raptors were running through. She had to hurry.

Again a raptor flashed through the dust, but that time its tail smacked against Blue's chest and she jumped back. She hurried into a place between dirt piles in an effort to avoid their paths, as the others jumped and dove across the terrain.

Stupid, stupid, Blue. Look what trouble you got yourself in, her mind scolded. It made her feel guilt and fear, as her eyes darted about and she snarled as though one of the rivals would suddenly realize who she was. She thrashed her tail in response to their thick scent in the dust, foreign and threatening to her pack instincts.

Suddenly, everything around Blue erupted into movement and chaos.

As the raptors leapt past her with snarls and cries, the female caught a sound that came from behind. It made her stand up and twist her head around with a concerned gurgle, shifting uneasily on the pads of her feet and stepping backwards.

Blue couldn't see more than ten yards in front of her, but in that moment a dune of churned up soil and tree bits ahead of her exploded. It went in all directions through the air as a large human jeep plowed through with engine sputtering, swerving upon impact with the obstacle and loosing control as a panicked driver struggled at the wheel.

It was going straight for Blue, whether by accident or by the human's pure choice. Blue wasn't sure which but she could see what was happening and time seemed to go into slow motion for her. Her body wrenched as if to somehow get away, but her reaction came two seconds too late and the truck was moving at far too impressive a pace.

She was going to be hit. A head on collision with the jeep was going to kill her.

Blue was sure she was going to die. In those fleeting moments she puffed out her chest and snarled threateningly, as memories and micro flashes went through her brain expressing disappointment in herself and worry for the pack.

Would they miss her when she was gone? Would they care?

But then, Blue saw something flash out of the corner of her eye. She heard a sharp hiss and felt something crash into her shoulder, so hard the force sent her tumbling sideways into a deep ditch. She cried out but the thing landed on top of her and cut off her breath.

What in the name of Compies!

Blinded by dirt Blue shook her head and felt claws grip at her shoulders. Her mind processed it into fear that she had been tackled by a rival raptor, so she showed her teeth and snarled angrily, shaking herself in efforts to get out from underneath her attacker. She wanted to attack but the heavy thing pressed down on her and forced her onto her stomach. A stern voice rose above the chaos and ordered her to stay down, to keep out of sight and not make a sound.

Stop struggling you idiot!

Kilo?

Blue faltered. She went wide eyed and froze, stopping her panicking long enough to realize who it was on top of her.

Kilo...alpha Kilo had come for her. Once she calmed she could smell his scent and hear the familiarity of his commanding voice, even through the noise around them.

Above them the jeep shot past, nearly driving over their hiding place but blasting them with flying dirt. Continuing to swerve it swooped left and right before colliding with a fallen log and crashing to a stop. Its bumper collapsed and its hood buckled backwards, as smoke rose up from the radiator and a tire rim rolled off across the next dirt hump.

From that point the chaos began to quiet down. The engines and gunfire faded off into the distance, joined by the raptors that followed them. The dust began to clear and Blue began to see what was around her. Kilo was indeed there, but he was sprawled over her back with his cheek pressed against her own. His one golden eye flashed about with gleams of fury, as he snarled and thrashed his tail, then looked over at the female he pinned down.

Was she alright? Anything wounded?

Blue took a few deep breaths and coughed on the dirt choked air. She tried to sit up but he put one hand on her head and held her down, chuffing sternly for her to stay still.

Stupid female. She almost got killed!

Blue whimpered and showed her neck in a submissive way, as emotions of guilt flowed into her chest and she took in the weight of the wrong she did. In a desperate attempt to apologize she chittered softly.

Kilo stared down at her and flared his nostrils, then shifted so that he didn't put so much weight over the female's back.

Apologizing wouldn't have done any good if one of them was hurt. She had to learn to listen to him, under all situations and costs.

Blue exhaled softly. Deep inside she felt awe that Kilo had come to save her, but Kilo himself was no longer paying attention to her. He was slowly sitting up on his haunches, looking around with a keen eye that searched for any lingering danger. The dirt field was quiet, save for the hiss of radiator fluid spraying over a hot engine, back where the jeep had crashed. It was some twenty yards from them.

For a moment the male watched the jeep and mused over how odd it was. Having never seen one before he was both threatened and curious, until movement and sound made him feel nothing but threatened. He ducked back into the ditch and hissed, peeking over so that his eye locked on the jeep's driver side, where the plastic window began to unzip and the handle of the door began to rattle. It opened and a foot slipped out.

Very faintly Blue could hear grunts and groans, along with broken human language that made Kilo tremble and bare his teeth.

"-raptors, always ruining everything. They should burn the whole pack."

From the jeep's open door a human male appeared, dragging himself out until he sat on the ground with his leg in his hands. He glanced around with wild eyes, wearing a black uniform stained by blood that flowed from a wound on his head and a fractured bone in his lower leg.

Kilo growled deeply and let his eye lock on the human. His claws wriggled and his haunches shifted, like a cat trying to decide if what it saw was prey or not.

Blue herself didn't have an urge to attack the human before her, but as she watched her alpha she saw blood lust enter his gaze. He then began to stand, teeth flashing and neck bulging with aggressive muscle movements.

Wait in the ditch, was his order to the omega.

Blue wanted to obey. She still had her hate of humans, after the park incident. Only Owen, Barry, and Claire were on her list of "not prey"...but she had no interest in murdering the creature wounded before them. Something still told her that danger was lingering in the field, and it made her uneasy enough that she wanted to avoid any confrontation, especially with a human that could be armed.

So, the female chittered and attempted to bat Kilo's thigh with her hand. He ignored her the first time ,but when she did it again her voice got a bit too loud.

The human, alerted to their presence, lifted his head and began shaking. His wide eyes fixed on the place Kilo was standing up from, his hand reaching for his hip upon seeing the black beast with horrible scars and a dead eye.

"S-stay back!"

Kilo was about to growl, but as he stared the prey down he noticed movement from behind the jeep. He saw a flash of grey and smelled a scent, sucking all interest from the human and to a dark realization.

It was another raptor...and the scent told him it wasn't one of his pack.

Suddenly, the human drew a handgun and cocked it. He pointed it at Kilo as Blue sat up and saw what was taking place.

Guns equaled death in Blue's mind. Drawing back she slammed her forehead into Kilo's ribcage and knocked him down, just as the human screamed and shot one bullet after the other in a hope of filling them with holes. The bullets whizzed into the dirt pile behind them, but after a fleeting moment they stopped and the human cursed loudly. He frantically began searching a pack on his belt for a clip to reload, making small whimpering sounds in the moments he failed to do so.

When the gunshots stopped, Kilo and Blue both peeked out of their hole. They saw the human, but immediately the alpha male turned his eye upward with more interest on the flashes of movement. He bared his teeth and Blue followed suit when odd sounds reached her ears, causing her to look up as well.

A raptor, almost perfectly silent, was climbing on top of the jeep and its crunched hood. Blue could hear its talons scuffing on the metal, and with a quick breath she detected heavy male smell. The stranger was big, taller than Kilo but lacking the quality of well rounded muscle. He was pale grey in color with black splotches scattered over his eye sockets and neck. On the back of his head and on the tip of his tail were fine textured feathers, almost like hair in the way they tufted together and moved.

As Blue watched the raptor turned his head. She saw a familiar quality to him, displaying old age in the features of his face and the rugged look of his body frame.

The male was thin, as Blue could tell from his visible rubs and hips. For a split second she wondered how the pack's hunting fared, if it was difficult for them and if the humans had anything to do with it.

Interrupting her observations the grey raptor leapt on top of the jeep. Such an action made a sharp crashing sound and gave off his position, which was even further blown when he let out an ear splitting snarl. Kilo and Blue kept out of sight, but the human flashed his head around and went wide eyed. He screamed upon realizing he was being stalked, trying frantically to find an ammo clip and reload.

Blue could tell quickly that the human had no chance.

For a moment the grey rival eyed his target, but he bent down on his legs and arched his neck. His talons rose up, his tail compromised balance, then he lunged.

When he made contact with the human there was a shrill cry, cut off when both his feet hit across the chest, snapping ribs with the full 300 pounds of his weight. The man tried to wave his arms and hit with the pistol in his hand, but talons began to slash and his body lost control behind the writhing pain.

Cackling, the raptor then stooped low and clamped his jaws over the man's face. Blue thought he was going to twist and break his neck, but he held position and squeezed instead. The crunch of skull bone was loud through the human's cries. Flesh was stripped ragged from his face and eagerly swallowed, like meat was a rare thing and had to be inhaled lest it would disappear.

It was a disturbing thing to watch, even for Blue. Usually raptors sought a quick and clean kill, slashing the victim's stomach or breaking its neck and puncturing its life vein. The act of slowly killing and aiming for the face was a hateful one, not practical. The human was squirming and crying out right up to the moment his brain was punctured by bone fragments and teeth, damaging it enough that he lost consciousness and soon succumbed to loss of life.

Once the noise stopped and the strange raptor began feasting, Kilo sunk low on his legs and stared into the soil. Blue cooed like a whisper, but he failed to respond even when she nudged him with her snout.

Kilo was shaken. Blue could tell in the way his body froze and how his lips twitched, as a deep terror filled his eye more than she had ever seen.

Alpha?

Kilo suddenly flinched, then looked to Blue and shivered. He cast frightened looks to the rival raptor in front of them before chuffing urgently.

They had to leave immediately. She had to make sure to be as quiet as death, or death would surely come claim them.

Blue stared at him. He was frightened of a lone raptor? Couldn't they both take him?

Kilo clicked his teeth. No! Absolutely not!

He then forced himself to go quiet, to take a breath, before nudging Blue's flank. He urged her out the side of the ditch towards the tree line in the distance, where their route kept to the rival raptor's back and hopefully out of his perceptive radar.

As Blue crawled forward Kilo kept close to her. He watched the rival from time to time and curled his lips, but when Blue dragged behind he nipped her thigh with the softest of urging gestures.

Go! Go to the trees!

But then, Kilo's little nip became a little too urgent, and Blue yelped. At that time they were just yards from the tree line, only just out of safety.

That little mistake blew it.

Shocked by the noise behind him the rival lifted his head and swallowed a hunk of flesh. His bloody jaws worked as he looked about, then shifted on his legs so that he turned towards the two Waterfall raptors, suddenly putting them in his range of sight and making him arch his neck with a surprised snarl. Kilo pushed Blue so hard with his forehead that the female stumbled forward, shoving her into the tree line but not before she got a clear look of the grey elder.

Their gazes met and she saw sharp yellow eyes that bored into her soul, then the tiny scars that marred his scales. There were a few on his jaw and neck, but most of them were on his underbelly, more in quantity than even Kilo's scar collection although not as deep and jagged.

The raptor was an aggressive fighter, that much was clear when he puffed up his chest and fixed his eyes on Kilo. He blinked, then thrashed his tail and snarled.

Intruders!

Kilo yelped and shoved Blue with all of his body weight, pushing her further into the trees so that her face was slapped by the thick branches. She could hear the other raptor running towards them, so she took off into a dead run with her alpha close behind. They ran until the dirt clearing disappeared behind the trees, until the rival's voice began to fade and Blue got the sense that he had given up chasing them. Still they ran and Kilo ducked around her to take the lead, going on through the forest until Blue was gasping for breath and she stumbled in her stride.

Kilo!

The male didn't listen. He seemed to be in a trance, staring ahead and acting as though she wasn't even there. Blue tried to keep up with him but her coughing fits raced up her throat and she struggled. He was bigger and stronger than her, so even on a good day he would have pulled ahead.

Alpha! Wait!

Finally, it seemed that Blue's broken voice reached Kilo. He flinched and glanced over his shoulder at her, forcing his gait down into a jog as they entered a small opening in the trees. He watched her as she swayed side to side on the trail, which finally convinced him to come to a stop and give her a break.

Immediately Blue slid to a stop and fell back onto her haunches. She began coughing uncontrollably, as Kilo stood before her and stared off into the trees they came from. He watched for danger as her legs began to tremble from sudden exertion and shock, while her mouth gaped open panting for air between gut wrenching gags.

What had come over Kilo? Why didn't he think they could successfully attack the rival?

Blue curled her lips in pain, but in doing so she felt a stinging sensation on her face. She blinked and reached up to rub at it with the back of her hand, only to pull it away covered in blood. She realized that one of the branches had put a deep cut in her cheek when she had been running.

Kilo glanced down to watch his omega. He seemed to calm after they got away from the danger, but he made a little grunt when he saw that Blue was injured. He watched her try to lick at her wound from the corner of her mouth, but it continued to bleed and when she began rubbing it with her hand it dirtied up her face.

Alpha instincts told him to help her and clean her wound. His soft side jumped at the idea of giving her such comforting attention after what they experienced, but immediately he withdrew his head and exhaled with a stern chuff, remembering that she was on his bad list and he was supposed to be angry with her. He turned his eye away to inspect the little clearing they had entered and to try and figure out their location. He scolded her with anger in his voice and a flick of his tail.

It was very disrespectful for her to do what she did. She was to never question him in anything that involved the rival pack again. She was to listen to him, and certainly not run off on her own, nearly getting herself killed by the pack alpha himself.

Blue froze and looked up from her attempt at cleaning her wound. She coughed a bit but her head tilted and she chuffed.

Pack alpha? That grey elder was the rival pack's alpha?

Kilo faltered. He stared at the female, shaken, before he gurgled and flicked his tail.

It didn't matter who the raptor was...she was to never defy his words again. Was that understood?

Blue stared back at him, but after a moment she looked at the ground and gurgled, acknowledging that she understood his orders. He seemed pleased by that as he walked a few steps and arched his neck to sniff at the ground. Blue flicked her tail and tasted blood that dripped down into the corner of her mouth.

Kilo was scared of the rival alpha, that much the omega had put together. She didn't know why, but she saw it in his eye and she heard it in his voice, telling her of an old hate and fear deep within him.

Blue herself had felt something when the rival alpha looked at her. She felt fear...because the way he looked at her was like a raptor looks at its meat, yet not in a way that was normal. He looked to Kilo with rage, but he looked to her with something else, and it made her feel horrible.

As Blue sat there, she slowly became aware of movement from behind. At first it was just a niggling feeling, before branches began to rustle and fast footsteps reached her ears. Her eyes bulged and she struggled to stand with an alarmed cry.

Kilo!

Her alpha turned just in time to see a figure jumping from the trees. His body shrunk back and his teeth bared with a snarl, expressing fear and submission rather than his usual aggression and willingness to protect.

Both Kilo and Blue expected the rival alpha, but the raptor that appeared before them was none other than Shadow. She burst from the foliage and slid to a stop with gasping breaths, tail arched and head high.

Kilo grunted and shot back into a confident posture as quickly as he could.

Shadow?!

His sister took a moment to catch her breath before stepping forward. She approached her brother and circled around him, looking him over for any kind of wounds. When she found none she seemed to calm, and she looked up at him with an innocent show of her teeth.

Hello brother. She saw he found omega Blue.

Kilo bristled. He stared wide eyed at the female before growling and stomping a foot.

He told her to go home with the elders! Why did she follow him?

Shadow flicked her tail and wriggled her claws. He really expected her to listen? Didn't he know her enough to expect she would follow him?

The beta chuffed in amusement as she looked over towards where Blue lay. She mocked his poor expectance of her actions, scolding him at the same time for ordering her to stay behind.

Did he know how hard it was for her to show up and see them running off in the other direction? Did he know how hard she had to run to catch up with them?

Kilo blinked. He then chuffed, asking her where Hook and Alden were if she was there with them.

Shadow simply replied, informing him that she herself had ordered them home. They listened, because she was beta and they respected her wishes.

KILO should have done the same, when Blue went missing and she wanted so desperately to help find her.

In that moment, the older female looked at Blue with more focus. Doing so she saw the red on her face, oozing from the wound in her cheek's flesh. Immediately she made a startled gurgle and arched her tail.

Poor omega! What happened?

Blue was about to assure she was alright, but Shadow stepped forward and bent forward to nuzzle her with her snout. One arm then draped over Blue's neck to pull her close, so that she could sniff the cut and inspect it.

Blue remained still out of respect, but suddenly Shadow began licking her wound and she gave a little yelp of surprise. It stung a little but the beta cleaned her of blood and dirt, giving what raptors would call "medical care". She purred soothingly as though she were purring to a youngling.

Shadow was one Blue knew liked to dote on things in a motherly way. It surprised her to receive such attention but soon she closed her eyes and leaned into the cleaning, savoring the comfort it gave her.

Meanwhile, Kilo watched on with a disgruntled look. He was angry that both females had disobeyed his orders that day, but he was not so inclined to call Shadow out and scold her. He knew she would only argue with him, so he kept quiet and turned so that he could start looking for the way home.

Once he was out of hearing range, Shadow cooed softly.

What did they find? Why was her brother acting oddly?

Blue cracked one eye open and responded between licks, tilting her chin up when the beta began cleaning her jaw of blood. Her voice was soft so that Kilo wouldn't hear, because somehow she knew he wouldn't want Shadow knowing of his...fearfulness.

They found a pack of humans, and they were being attacked by the rivals. If it wasn't for Kilo, she would be dead, or worse attacked by the other pack's alpha.

Shadow flinched. She pulled away, putting her tongue back in her mouth with a shaky chuff.

They saw the pack's alpha? They saw humans?

Blue blinked, but bobbed her head and cooed as if to confirm Shadow's question. She didn't understand why the female was suddenly so shocked, or why her eyes looked to the ground with a gleam of fear.

Shadow?

Her beta looked up, forcing out a chitter and taking on an insecure happiness. She softly rejoiced that Blue was in good health and they had gotten out with their lives, as though she were trying to change the subject and distract Blue from what she had seen in the logged clearing.

Then, Shadow turned completely around and began walking after her brother, leaving Blue to blink and wonder why on earth the pack leaders were behaving so strangely. She watched them, then began to lurch to her feet and gurgle to herself.

Maybe they were unsettled by the humans. Maybe humans were something that they had not seen often, and thus were scared or confused by them?

Blue wouldn't blame them for such a thing, she supposed. The humans _were_ odd looking creatures.

So, the female flicked her tail and stomped her feet a bit to get rid of their achy stiffness. She glanced over her shoulder out of caution, then walked forward and worked to catch up with Kilo and his sister. They were breaking through the trees, chittering to one another in stressed tones.

Blue couldn't translate their communications into any words or the like, but judging from Kilo's showing teeth and the droop in Shadow's tail, she knew that their conversation was an intense one to say the least.

Alpha? Beta? What were they going to do about the humans? What were they going to do about the Spinosaurus?

Even though the rival pack was a persistent topic in her mind, Blue found herself worried about the humans and why they were on the island. She found herself remembering the rival alpha and how thin he looked, and she found herself wondering if the humans had anything to do with it, or if they had anything to do with the Spinosaurus.

Suddenly, not keeping an eye on the trail ahead, Blue collided with Kilo's haunches. She hit him hard and yelped as she nearly fell over, while he simply shifted slightly and remained strong footed. Rather than hissing and scolding her as usual he didn't even react.

In fact...the alpha and beta were just standing there, gazing off into the distance with wide eyed and flaring nostrils. Occasionally one of them snorted in a sign of alert tension, often associated with smelling something concerning or new.

Blue refocused and chirped. What were they looking at?

Without looking back at her Kilo twitched his lips and growled.

Quiet.

What was wrong?

He snorted, ordering her to stay behind him. Something was ahead in the trees and he didn't like it.

Blue blinked. She looked to the foliage and attempted to see what they saw, but he stepped in front of her and she gurgled.

Was it a rival? Was it a human?

She watched as her alpha then stepped forward, leaving her and Shadow's sides as he growled to himself and ducked under a thick cluster of branches in his pack. Blue wanted to follow him but Shadow chuffed softly and advised her to stay. The beta was moving her head around but from their place they couldn't see anything.

A few long moments passed and nothing happened, so Shadow reluctantly stepped forward and beckoned Blue to follow her. They both walked in a tiptoe, ever slowly through the trees until they could see a bit of Kilo's blank scales through the leaves.

Blue was chuffing out of curiosity and concern. She flared her nostrils in an effort to smell what Kilo smelled, but she only detected human smell. It wasn't much of a surprise, after her meeting with the humans, but something was odd about it. It almost didn't smell like a live creature. It almost gave her the image of an inanimate object, because the human scent was stale and distorted. _  
_

Blue poked her head through the last layer of bushes, only to go wide eyed and stare ahead with surprise. She snorted, making Kilo jump and look back with a hiss.

Don't scare him like that!

Sorry alpha.

Slightly ignoring Kilo's actions, Blue continued to stare blankly ahead. She made little noises and bobs of her head, which Shadow mimicked as she too stared with a look of concern.

Before the three raptors was another dirt clearing, logged out by human machines and torn up from their treads. Although only 70 yards to the other side, it was very long to the left and right, going off into the distance until it made a turn in the trees, or dipped off down a hill. It was unusual to see in the forest but it wasn't what had the raptors upset. Their eyes were all fixed on a thing just fifty years away, next to the opposite tree line and splitting the land in two by a barrier.

It was a big human fence.

Usually, Kilo and Shadow weren't bothered much by the presence of a human fence. Somewhat skeletons of the past, there were many sections of old fencing in multiple places on the island. Kilo himself had seen them, rusting and falling apart under the elements, just clues to the old days when Ingen's program was still operational.

Usually Kilo didn't see the fences as a disturbance of something to worry about...but this fence was different. It was relatively clean and new, nearly forty feet tall with a concrete base and big metal posts. Between each post were sections of thick twisted wire, supported by a metal rod and topped by coiled barbed wire. Blue's eyes caught flashes of color from shiny signs saying "Caution, 10k volts", something she couldn't read but something she recognized.

Blue knew how the fences worked. She remembered an extension paddock that was attached to her main enclosure, where the fence opened up into a forested area that gave her and her sisters room to move. Owen occasional let them out to wear off steam, and the first time he did so was a learning experience for all of them.

As curious raptors, it was an automatic response for them to test the fences and try to find a weakness to escape. They thought it would be easy, judging by the little wires, but quickly enough to discovered that the wire strands spit fire and pain upon flesh contact.

Blue learned that day that the fences were electrified and off limits to touch. They were of course deactivated upon the fall of the park, but it appeared as though the fences before her and the pack leaders was very much new...and possibly online.

Kilo snorted. What did the humans do to the forest? Why did they come and chance the island with their horrible things?

Blue glanced at him. For a moment they were all quiet, but he began to slink forward, and the two females went along with him. They entered the dirt clearing and maneuvered through the dirt piles, approaching the fence with sideways steps as though it would suddenly hurt them.

Blue walked cautiously, because she feared the lightning strikes of electricity. As she drew close she came to notice little flashing blue lights at the top of the posts, giving further reason to believe that the fence was indeed online.

Kilo arched his neck and growled. He strode forward with a sudden burst of speed, right up to the fence until it appeared he would go up to touch it.

Blue blinked. No! Don't do that!

The female cried out and jumped forward. Such a thing startled her two leaders but she put herself between Kilo and the fence, ducking her head low and chuffing frantically as though to make him understand.

Blue had no words to explain what she knew of the fences, but she tried to relay to Kilo her knowledge. She urged him to look at the wires and to listen, hard.

Kilo stared at his omega as though she were mad, but listening to her for once he turned to the fence flicked his tail. Shadow did the same, going silent as to somehow hear something that Blue warned them off.

There...they could hear it.

Like a little chirping bug, the fence made clicking and whirring sounds. They could also feel a presence coming from it, sensing the electrical waves like a horse senses when its electrical paddock is powered up.

Kilo wrinkled his lips and hissed. What was it doing?

Blue bobbed her head.

Fire ran through the wires. If they touched it, it would put a sparking pain into their body and their limbs would tingle. Their senses would overload with shock for a single split moment, then disappear.

Kilo chuffed. It sounded like an awful thing...how did she know of it?

Blue blinked. Since she was welcomed into the Waterfall pack, that was the first question anyone ever asked her about her past. Of course it wasn't communicated as directly as a human may speak, but through emotions and raptor sounds Kilo implied that he was curious and concerned why she would have such knowledge.

Strange thing was...even though Blue wanted them to understand her life...something felt wrong when she considered telling them.

Not all dinosaurs could see the humans as caregivers, or accept them as creatures that could ever be respected or cared for. Blue knew that from the Indominus Rex, who hated humans with a fury unimaginable.

Kilo and his pack, who lived in the wild without human interaction and care, wouldn't understand. They would probably view her as different, and Blue knew that Kilo had a tendency to reject things that were different or confusing.

How could she possibly make him understand or accept her life? How could she possibly describe her childhood, full of happiness and bliss, watched by Owen who was a tender and caring guardian. How could she possibly describe her relationship with him as beta and alpha?

Somehow, as Blue looked back on her life from the standpoint of a wild and independent raptor, she saw herself differently. She saw a raptor that depended on weaker beings for protection and food. She saw a raptor that was locked in a cage for the majority of her life, and a raptor that knew nothing of the outside world.

She saw a creature very unlike Kilo, so, with a great deal of heartache she refused to tell him of her past. She pulled her head up and pressed her lips together, then tried her best to appear serious, giving no hint to pain. She chuffed, simply informing him that she had felt the pain once and never wanted to feel it again.

Kilo stared at Blue for a moment, but slowly he looked away and accepted her explanation. He simply assumed that she had come into contact with one of the other fences in her life. Odd it had never happened to him before...but then again his omega was a strange one.

It was lucky he chose not to prod at the fence. Back on Nublar, the power in the raptor enclosure's fences were substantially weaker than that of the Tyrannosaurus pen or the large herbivore pen. At 10,000 volts with high amperage it would be a normal shock to their thicker hides and larger bodies...but to a raptor, it would be nothing short of lethal, frying out their systems and killing them within moments.

Blue didn't know this herself, but in that moment she did more than save Kilo from an electrical jolt.

After a few seconds the three raptors looked over the fence and inspected its qualities, before Shadow shivered and gave a small whimper. She seemed frightened, the way she glanced about and flared her nostrils to take in the human scent lingering in the area.

Kilo...she wanted to go home.

Her brother looked up and snorted. He saw her unease, and immediately his facial features softened into affection and a slight sorrow. He walked up and nuzzled her face, licking her before turning and chuffing.

They would return home as she wished.

Shadow thanked him, and the two led the way back towards the tree line with long strides. Blue watched them as the walked, thinking in her mind how oddly they had reacted that day and how much confusion it put in her mind.

It was all confusing...the humans...the rival pack...the Spinosaurus...

She hated the sick feeling it put in her heart. At that point she wanted to go back to the den and enjoy the pack's company, to forget all about the ordeal she witnessed and save it for the strength of another day.

Blue wanted to follow after her alpha, but with one final glance to the fence she looked up, glancing over the higher sections of wire and post.

Wait...there was movement there...

Forgetting about Kilo and Shadow for a split moment, Blue turned and faced the fence head on. She ducked her head and tilted it in order to better see it, picking out a small object that made her tail arch. She made little chitters to express her sudden curiosity.

She knew this thing. She had seen it before. She remembered it, but from where?

Up on the fence the small object was almost unnoticeable. It was white in color, with two little wired sticking out of it and one big black eye on the front face. The more Blue stared at the object the more recognizable it became, and soon she flicked her tail with a chitter. Her head lifted and she got as close to the fence as she would dare.

What had Owen called them? What sounds of his language did he use?

Security cameras. Blue remembered them fastened to the corners of her old enclosure, where they watched her and her sisters throughout the years. She remembered that they were not necessarily alive, but that they still saw things and moved as though they were alive.

They were similar to the human metal beasts that took them places. They could be alive if the humans wanted to, but they weren't alive in the same sense and that mystery always intrigued Blue.

Testing her memories, Blue shifted on her feet and hopped to the left. The camera hesitated for a moment, but it made a few micro whizzing sounds before focusing its lens and turning until she was again at the center of its visual range. She jumped back to the right and it did the same, all attention on her and her alone.

Just like they used to do. How peculiar one would be on this island too.

Chittering softly, Blue glanced over her shoulder to where Kilo and Shadow were walking. She found that her alpha had stopped and was staring at her, watching her with a soft golden eye as though he was trying to figure her out. His body was a bit stiff and he glanced often to the camera with a little curl of his lips.

After a moment, Kilo left Shadow's side and walked over to Blue. She arched her neck and chuffed softly, but he cut off her apology and bobbed his head.

It was time to go home omega. Come.

Blue could see that he was expressing caution. Upon his appearance the camera turned to him and focused on him, which made the male lifted his head and puff out his chest in a challenging way. He eyed the camera and showed his teeth to it, as though he was warning it to keep its distance.

Blue gurgled as though she were giggling. There was nothing for her alpha to be afraid of. The camera was no danger to them and wouldn't move from its spot, even with the greatest of teasing or threatening.

Kilo eyed her again with that look.

It wouldn't move?

Blue purred in a reassuring way, arching her neck with pride of her knowledge.

No. It wouldn't move.

The alpha was quiet, but flicking his tail he bobbed his head and began to turn.

Come.

Blue watched him and marveled as his soft voice, but with a little sigh she turned away from the fence and followed him back towards Shadow. She met her brother with a loving croon, and all three began walking over the logged clearing back to the forest.

The camera watched the blue marked omega leave. It panned from her to Kilo and Shadow, then back to her, before pulling out of focus completely. It went back to automated sweeps, back and forth keeping watch over the fence it was mounted upon.


	25. Chapter 25 - Darkness Pressing In

**Hey there everyone, so sorry for the long wait. I'm sure this has become quite annoying for you all. ^_^'**

 **I've been having a lot of stuff keeping me busy lately, so I appreciate the patience and how kindly my readers have been inquiring about updates. It helps me stay motivated to keep going, even though my production time is a bit slow.**

 **I'm hoping to pick up the pace a bit. This chapter is quite large, and some following chapters are already being written, so I might post them one or two days from now, depending on the fact I don't have anything crazy happen. (My life is a ball of crazy)**

 **This chapter is very important, to character development and hints to something special that I have planned. :) I would appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think, so that I can tweak little things and make sure all of this flows into one smooth bundle.**

 **Thank you again, everyone! :) I continue to enjoy writing this wonderful story, and I look forward to your reactions.**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 25**

 **"Darkness Pressing In"**

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~  
**

* * *

 _She didn't like it. Something was terribly wrong...and the worst of it was that she didn't know what exactly that was._

 _Everything was dark around her, and it was a pressure like she had never felt before. When she opened her eyes the black came in from all around, so suddenly and so heavily against her mind that she recoiled in horror and confusion. Her thoughts flashed with whirlwind emotions, but much as she felt her own self, she couldn't sense anything around her. It was as though the world had simply ceased to exist, and she was floating in the space left behind._

 _Pack? Alpha Kilo?_

 _The last thing Blue remembered was the sparse texture of her nest beneath her, so thin that the den's cold stone floor pressed up against her belly. She remembered curling up for the night and closing her eyes as the pack went to their own nests. She remembered seeing them bed down to sleep and snuggle with their nest mates...but everything that seemed fresh in her memories was gone. The den was black and the very meaning of existence seemed to fall just short of her._

 _Beginning to grow frightened, Blue tried to move. She hoped deep within her chest that it was simply dark and the sun had yet to rise, but as she strained and fought to sit up, her body wasn't a thing she could seem to get control of. She tried to smell for scents, yet they came to her bland and empty. She tried to listen for sounds, but the only thing she could hear was her own rushed breathing._

 _In that moment Blue realized she was capable of sound. Immediately she let out a shrill call as though to somehow locate something or someone she knew, to find a familiarity that she could find comfort in. Her voice echoed as though in a cave. She waited some moments but no answer came._

 _Suddenly, the darkness ahead of her was disturbed. A sliver of light appeared and reflected in her eyes, making her squint and pull her head back, then flare her nostrils and listen with a burst of curiosity._

 _Through the new crack in the dark Blue could hear noises. She could smell fresh plant life, and hear the truckle of water down a stream. With that she could smell familiar raptors, as well as hear their happy voices that pulled the fondness of her heart._

 _Star? Curare? Mike?_

 _Blue hesitated, but with a small snort and she strained to was startled to find she had a new control of her legs. They were weak and felt like tingly, but they moved on command and got underneath her, shoving up into a standing position before slinking forward._

 _As the female walked on, she took a few experimental breaths. She again smelled the pack younglings and heard them play fighting, mixed in with the sweet chirping birds and the quiet rustle of leaves in the breeze. She could begin to feel it brushing up against her scales, as the crack in the darkness widened and seemed to melt around her._

 _Suddenly, Blue was standing in the middle of the pack's secret meadow. The light blinded her eyes and the grass tickled her calves, but she coed and looked about in an effort to locate Star, her greatest comfort within the Waterfall Pack._

 _Star? Younglings?_

 _She had to find them. If anything, they would put some sense into the horrible things she was experiencing. Her heart was still racing with no sign of slowing down, and she didn't like feeling that kind of anxiety, bubbling up from her gut into her mind._

 _From behind a happy chitter sounded. Blue turned just in time to see Star bounding up towards her, followed by the adolescents whom chirped and cried in mock aggression. They had been wrestling just moments before, and judging from the dirt on their bodies and the grass stuck between their claws, Blue could tell it was rather rough._

 _Star crashed into Blue's leg and chittered as though she was giggle. She hid behind the older raptor as the adolescents seemed to hunt her, crouched down and slinking around like lizards over the ground._

 _The feeling in the air was happy. Blue was purring...but yet...her heart still raced. Something still didn't feel right._

 _Star?_

 _The little one looked up and wagged her tail as though nothing were amiss, regarding her friend with affectionate eyes._

 _Hello, Blue! Want to play?_

 _Not now, little one. How long ago had the sun risen? Where was the rest of the pack?_

 _Blue asked her those questions, but Star continued to wag her tail, as though they just whizzed over her head past deaf ears. She chirped again, tone sickeningly happy to the point it almost sounded flat._

 _Want to play?_

 _Blue was confused, but suddenly from behind she heard a soft snort. Immediately she stiffened and turned around just in time to see a dark form slip into her range of vision. A single golden eye fixed on her soul and she blinked, before she realized that the approaching figure was alpha Kilo himself._

 _For a moment Blue didn't understand what was happening. She regarded her leader with a bright gaze and alert posture, as her tail wagged and she tried hard to translate his story face. He stared directly into his blank eye and cooed, trying to lift the darkness from her heart and elicit a good response from the male._

 _Hello, alpha!_

 _The male remained unmoving. He stared at her, flicking his tail but not doing much else._

 _Blue stepped forward and ducked her head with a friendly and nervous coo, showing her teeth in a raptor smile._

 _Alpha? Was something wrong?_

 _In that instant, Kilo's demeanor flashed from unresponsive to savage. His head shot back with a snarl and his expression shifted into curling lips that showed baring teeth. His tail thrashed back and forth like a bull whip that could crack the air in two._

 _Blue was so shocked by the sudden change that she stumbled back onto her haunches and cried out of fear. Her submissive urges made her leg lift and her neck turned to display the soft underbelly tissue, while her lungs pumped out pleading whimpers and her heart shuddered as though the darkness gave it a good shake._

 _Alpha! It was just her! There was nothing to be angry at! She had done nothing wrong!_

 _Kilo continued to growl with no acknowledgment to her begging. He stepped forward and gnashed his teeth, eye a burning flame and tongue flicking out like a dog at its peak aggression. Behind him the younglings were cowering and whimpering, staring at Blue like all of their happiness was suddenly sucked out and replaced by terror._

 _They were afraid of her? Why were they afraid?_

 _Blue cooed and leaned towards Star, but the little grey raptor leapt back and Kilo kicked out with his feet. He puffed out his chest and strutted, then bent down and nuzzled each of the babies away from their omega._

 _Blue whimpered. Why was alpha pushing her away? Why didn't he just talk with her? Why was he so angry?_

 _The three younglings disappeared into the grass_ _, and Blue was left alone with her higher rank. She was left with nothing to do but stare at him, trying to take it all in and understand._

 _Alpha?_

 _Kilo looked down at her. For a moment his eye flashed an emotion of disappointment, before he spat and hissed at her._

 _Traitor. Enemy. She was no longer pack and had no business being anywhere near him or his niece._

 _Blue ducked her head. Her eyes distanced as she watched the male turn and walk away without another sound, striding into the grass with smooth grace and no hesitation for leaving her. A fog began to pull in and everything disappeared behind it, including him, but Blue continued to stare and whimper._

 _Alpha? Star? Pack?_

 _Feeling a terror pierce her, the omega struggled to her feet and wailed. She puffed out frantic breaths and looked about, disorientated and feeling as though the world was crashing in. She could feel it squeezing her heart till it nearly stopped._

 _Blue's own worst fear was to be left alone again. She could feel the loneliness as it lurked behind her, raking its sharp claws down her spine and cooing sick greetings in her ear._

 _Oddly, the cooing voice sounded horrifyingly familiar. Blue tried to ignore it and focused her attention on calling for Kilo, but it clung tight and hissed. She could recognize it as raptor, but with it were other creatures' voices speaking at the same time until it was a horrible jumbled mess._

 _It told her it wasn't her fate, to be happy with a pack. It was never her fate to belong and have a family again. She failed her last family, and she failed her new one. Did she remember her old family? Did she remember her sisters?_

 _Blue closed her eyes. No! She didn't want to remember. Where was pack! Where was alpha and Star!_

 _The voice cackled. She did not deserve them. She was a disease, rotting all those she touched and sending them to death._

 _Suddenly the awful sound cut out, and the whole world went to blackness again. Blue was left alone in it all, whimpering and shaking like a youngling abandoned in the cold. Through the dark she instead began to hear footsteps, followed by whispers that raked her brain and made her eyes bulge. They came slow but she could hear them calling her name, more and more eager, with more and more hate as seconds went on._

 _A figure appeared and Blue looked up. She blinked when she came face to face with Charlie, standing before her perfect and happy with a shine to her eyes._

 _Charlie?_

 _The young female stared. She stared so blankly that Blue ducked her head and sunk backwards, because just like she felt with Kilo, she felt ill when her sister looked at her like that._

 _That wasn't Charlie. Charlie was dead._

 _Yes...Charlie was dead. Because of her._

 _The image of Blue's sister began to distort. Her flesh disintegrated down to bone in places, her eyes went bloodshot, her scales charred, and her lips turned up in a sneering snarl. Behind her more figures began to appear, and as they stepped from the fog Blue scrambled backwards with frightened cries._

 _There were three figures in total, all raptor, and all her deceased siblings. Taking the lead Delta walked boldly, but just like Charlie her body began to change, transforming so that it matched her appearance after the time of her demise. Her flesh was seared and blackened, her eyes were bloodshot, and glowing coals clung to her scales._

 _The last figure was Echo, trotting with all the confidence she possessed in life. Before Blue's eyes her skin tore into great wounds, and her bones snapped with awful cracking sounds. Her back drooped and her limbs crumbled, but with the same bloodshot eyes she fixed her attention on Blue and snarled._

 _All sisters displayed hate. Blue could hear it in their voices, mixed with death cries and sadness. It made her whimper and stumble even further, until she was in a moment of disorientated terror._

 _The voice of loneliness rose again, taunting her and her ability to protect her family. It called forth yet another figure from the shadows, but it was much larger, and as its great head appeared Blue shrieked and swiped her claws as though to make it go away._

 _The Indominus was as terrifying as ever. She peered down at Blue with eyes of death, water dripping down her body and neck shredded with dozens of horrible bite marks. She growled and commanded the three wounded sisters, to go and attack their loved one as she had once ordered them all to attack the humans._

 _Blue shrieked again, but lifting her head she began a series of distress calls, crying for alpha Kilo and the pack to come to her aid. She wanted to swing her claws at Delta as she came within striking distance, but she looked upon her face and wasn't able to deal the blow._

 _They were her sisters. She loved them, and now she was being tortured again by their fates. Her failure to protect them was being rubbed into her face and she had no control over it, or any sense of reality that had clearly abandoned her. If her emotions were translated, she would say that she was cast into hell and its most terrible of torments._

 _Suddenly, the Indominus ordered attack, and Blue felt her siblings crash into her body. She felt their teeth and their claws ripping through her flesh, the pain all too real and the fear making her wail. She was on the ground in a pool of her blood. She was unable to move and unable to defend herself._

 _Then, it all stopped. Blue closed her eyes and the blows ended, leaving her splayed out on the black ground with ragged breaths and racing heartbeat. Her ribcage was torn and her body was ragged with slashes, most certainly fatal._

 _She was going to die._

 _But then she heard more footsteps. She heard snarling, and without lifting her weak head she looked up to see many raptors again approaching her. She choked out a whimper. Her glazed eyes narrowed with a realization._

 _The Waterfall pack had surrounded her. They were watching, bobbing their heads and showing their teeth as the Indominus whispered from the shadows. She poisoned their minds with her words, lying to them and spreading hate into their hearts, just as she had spoken to Blue on the night Jurassic World fell._

 _She was a snake, and Blue watched with horror as her command made Kilo step forward out of the pack and approach her. She whimpered and tried to move her limbs but he stood above her, baring his teeth and fixing a wild hate filled eye on her. He put one foot on her side so that his talons sunk into her ribs, then stooped down and latched his jaws across her throat. From there he pulled so hard that the omega's entire upper body was lifted off the ground. She cried and struck at his head with weak swings of her arms, as blood began to drip from her life vein and her breaths began to cut short. Her tongue fell out as she struggled to breathe._

 _Blue cried and begged for mercy, but her alpha was an unmoving force controlled by the Indominus, commanding him in a way that he would never accept from another creature._

 _It was all wrong, but Blue drowned in her fear and closed her eyes as the raptor she had come to admire tore her own throat out._

 _She just wanted it to stop. She wanted the pain to end and the horrible things to leave her alone._

 _A white light flashed, and suddenly Blue was thrown from her dream in a violent rejection. Problem was...the omega was so wrapped up in her torture that she didn't realize it.  
_

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~  
**

* * *

Being alpha wasn't any party. Being alpha took guts, smarts, and a good sense of leadership. It was stressing, challenging, and taxing on both the body and mind.

For Kilo, the brunt of the pack's stress rested heavily on his shoulders. All the worries and questions whirled about like a hurricane in his head, waiting for him to make decisions that benefited the pack and kept their wellbeing a priority. Everyone expected him to be the best he could be. Everyone looked to him for support and guidance, depending on him to be their brave and smart leader.

Kilo wanted to succeed by his duties, but in all expectance that became significantly harder when the Spinosaurus came into the picture.

Suddenly, Kilo wasn't feeling so smart and brave, like he had somehow fallen short of the adequacy needed to drive their new intruder out.

Days after the sail-back's first meeting with the pack, it became clear that he wasn't leaving the territory any time soon. Whenever the pack went out into the prey valley to hunt or patrol, he became a sharp thorn in their side. He raided their hunts and took the carcasses for himself. He chased them from their land, agitated as though they were the intruders in _his_ territory.

Some days, if the pack was lucky, they managed to make a kill and keep it undetected. Sometimes they managed to get a good portion of meat home to the den, but those times were few and far between. Their biggest successes were with the occasional Gallimimus, but such kills weren't enough to consistently feed a pack of hungry raptors.

So the list of problems began to grow. Low food supply, Spinosaurus attacks, and a poorly kept territory border all made for an incredibly cranky alpha Kilo; cranky, stressed out, and dead tired. The exhaustion was due to his recent difficulties to sleep at night...a good case of 'raptor insomnia' caused by all that was happening.

Kilo's mind was too abuzz with all the things he needed to fix. His calculations and observations whirled about so fast in his head, he couldn't sit longer than a few minutes without going crazy.

That night wasn't all too different from the others.

As the pack bedded down to sleep, Kilo busied his restless self by checking them over and making sure everyone was well kept. He went to each nest and nuzzled his sister, chuffed to the elders, then nibbled each of the youngling's necks as they chitter sleepily.

Hush, little ones. Lay down.

They all bid him goodnight with the same admiration and faith in their eyes. Their voices were soft for him, even Lima who looked up from her place in the corner and cooed, wagging her tail in some hopes that alpha would pay special attention to her.

Kilo acknowledged the female with a chuff and bob of his head, but he refused to give much more than that. She glared at the back of his head a dark look and flopped down in a dramatic way, but he ignored her exaggerations and turned his attention to the last pack member.

Omega Blue.

He found the female already curled up in her nest near the den entrance, which was unusual, compared to her usual routine of saying goodnight to the rest of the pack. He at least expected her to be sitting up and looking around, but she seemed quite asleep, how her eyes were closed and her sides moved with even breaths.

Kilo was confused, but the more he thought on it the more he realized that Blue was probably just as tired as he was. After their troubles with the Spinosaurus began, she really upped her game in order to assist the pack any way she could, becoming more aggressive in the hunts and pushing her usual limits. It was as though she was trying to prove herself, but Kilo wasn't sure why. What else did she need to prove than the things she already had?

The alpha had also noticed she was quieter. She wasn't as playful as she used to be, and she acted paranoid, as though she was constantly looking over her shoulder for danger.

A little voice hissed in Kilo's thoughts. It reminded him that Blue's inner troubles were low on his priority list, and that he had bigger things to obsess over.

For example, the fact that their hunt that day had been a complete bust. They had failed to bring home food for the second day in a row, and thus the younglings were starting to get ravenous. Hungry younglings were cranky younglings, and with Kilo's bad mood, he didn't want his entire pack falling apart as well.

So, he made up his mind that they would go hunting the following morning. Planning _that_ was far more important than playing shrink over Blue's unusual behaviors.

Grunting softly and turning away from Blue and her little nest, Kilo walked to the middle of the den and found his own bed there. It was big and well built, with dried mud and grasses for the walls. The floor was padded with fluffy bird feathers kept from kills, and the outer rim was reinforced by a few thick branches.

He was good at nest building. When he was young he was smart and learned by watching older raptors, observing their different techniques until he had developed his own style and preference of comfort. Said style was much more adequate than Blue's poor construction skills, which had resulted in the birth of her...dirt mound...or...whatever he would call the thing she slept in.

Kilo stepped into his bed and used his nose to fluff the bird feathers, stirring them up into a pile as he turned in a couple circles, then flopped down with a low sigh. He stretched out and rested his chin on the outer wall, while his tail went limp over the opposite side.

Sleep, Kilo. Rest your mind and forget about stresses for just one night. Tomorrow you have to organize a hunt to the west. Everything will be fine.

Minutes passed, but even as Kilo relaxed enough to close his eyes, his brain kept its strenuous activity. Every time he felt ready to fall asleep, it kicked into high gear and focused on the anxieties of pack problems.

It didn't seem that he was going to get much rest...again. Was it so bad to wish for rest and peace? Did it have to be so hard to just close his eyes and let it take him?

Kilo wanted his head to stop aching and his eyes to stop burning. For hours he tossed and turned in his nest, growling to himself and gripping the dirt with tense claws, flicking his tail side to side as he stared at the opposite wall. Even as his eyes fluttered and drooped, he had a gaze of loathing exhaustion, but he was never able to relax enough to just let them stay shut.

It wasn't until just before dawn that the calming darkness dared approach Kilo. His eyes began to close for longer periods, and he was loosing sense of his surroundings.

He was there...but in that one brilliant moment, the den's silence was split in half by a great shriek. It was so sudden and full of fear that the alpha's eyes shot open and his brain zapped to life, as though someone had hooked him up to a jumper cable. His body lurched upwards and his mind struggled to keep up.

What just happened? What was wrong?

The shriek lingered, before falling away and giving Kilo a moment to realize it was a raptor's voice. His reacting alpha instincts were almost immediate.

Danger! Pack member in distress! Protect!

It was an impulse that the male followed without hesitation, as he rolled swiftly out of his nest and stood up, curling his lips and parting his jaws with the intention of sounding a danger alarm.

Another cry sounded, softer than before, followed by shuffling and the sound of claws scraping over the stone. Kilo searched desperately for the source, but he looked to each nest surrounding him and found its inhabitants safe and sound. They shifted from time to time, stirring from the noise, but otherwise he could see nothing wrong.

Suddenly, one of the low whimpers rose up and directed Kilo's gaze towards the den entrance. He found himself facing Blue's nest, but when he expected to see her sleeping like the others, what he saw was enough to make his eye widen and a concerned chuff to escape his chest.

Omega?

Blue's nest was absolutely destroyed, and the female was thrashing about in its crumbled remains. Her eyes were clamped shut and her movements were frantic, kicking out with her legs and springing talons, or throwing her head about and accidentally hitting it on the floor. The sounds she was making was a mixture of terror and sorrow, told through wailing cries and choking whimpers. She was calling for help from something he could not see. The pain she expressed was so raw that Kilo felt his chest seize up and his heart begin to race.

Something was incredibly wrong.

As Blue again cried, the alpha male sprang forward and went to her, neck arched and eye flicking about trying to see what was hurting her. He frantically searched the darkness and bared his teeth at the unseen...but nothing caught his eye. No enemy presented itself, and no scent other than Blue's fear was reaching his senses.

There was nothing, yet Blue was acting as though she was being murdered.

What in the name of Compies had come over her?

A bit annoyed that his rest was disturbed for no good reason, but concerned by the omega's behavior just the same, Kilo edged closer to where she lay. He chuffed sternly in an attempt to get her attention, but she shied from his presence and went into a fit of body tremors. Her whimpering worsened and she struck blindly towards his face with her claws.

He was only trying to help. Why wasn't she calming down? Why didn't she realize it was him?

Kilo became irked that Blue was attempting to strike him, but suddenly, the female's body rolled forward in a sharp movement. Her feet swung wild and he had half the mind to leap back, but too slow to react he felt one of her death talons swipe ever so slightly across his chest. The pain shot into his brain and drew a sharp snarl as he lunged away, but such a sudden aggressive tone only made Blue whimper and shrivel up with even greater fear.

For a moment Kilo's instincts were crying foul, and he struck his claws on the ground as a way to vent his anger, away from Blue so that he didn't tear her apart. He curled his neck down and discovered a small gash on his chest had cleaved the muscle open, not deep but bleeding quite well.

Had the female gone mad!?

Blue's eyes were still closed when Kilo turned to look at her. Her sides were shaking and her lips were pressed together from severe tension. He licked the blood coming out of his wound and saw her scratching at the ground until it sounded like a knife being drug over a chalkboard.

Even though he was angry, it began to make sense the longer Kilo listened to Blue and watched her actions. He began to recognize the signs and eventually that understand changed his anger to pity, removing any urge he had to discipline her for wounding him.

Blue was having a nightmare, and a bad one at that, considering the violent state it put her in. She was hung between the world of reality and the fogginess of sleep. She didn't know what was going on, and she probably wasn't able to stop it because her fear was too great.

Which was a problem, considering her screaming would eventually wake the entire pack. Kilo didn't want to deal with that mess, but thus far his attempts to wake her with his voice had failed...and he was far from calming her.

He had to do something however. The female's crying was upsetting to him, and he had his fair share of nightmares to know what she was experiencing, which made him feel sympathetic.

So, the male ignored his hurting wound and watched Blue with a careful eye. He sidestepped closer but just out of her reach, studying her strikes and movements so that he could predict the moment he had an opening. Whenever her claws came a bit close for his comfort, he bit back the warning growl and kept himself as quiet as could be.

There. For a single millisecond the female lost track of him and slumped back, giving him a chance which he took without hesitation. He jumped forward and circled around so that he put himself between Blue's back and the cave wall, dodging a frightened swing of Blue's head as she sensed him. She was panicking again once she knew someone was suddenly standing next to her, but as Kilo considered his next course of action she bumped him with her head and yelped.

Comfort, was what his brain suggested over brute confrontation. He didn't quite agree with it but letting out a sigh he lowered down to his belly beside Blue. She flinched and was about to struggle but he moved his head so that his chin rested over her brow, restricting her upward movements and pushing her head downwards. He crooned in an urge for her to relax, one of the softest sounds he had ever given to her.

For a moment Blue resisted the contact, but eventually her struggles began to weaken. Her winkled snout relaxed and her pawing feet went still, before she finally gave in to the pressure Kilo applied and let him guide her head to the floor. Her whimpers lessened to soft grunts, all to which he replied with a coo that surprised him.

It was oddly satisfying to watch his omega calm. He felt her rushed breaths against his chin and the shivering of her back just barely touching his flank, as she gurgled and kneaded her claws.

Hush, Blue. Everything was alright.

Kilo held his position for a few moments as Blue continued to soften. From time to time he glanced towards the pack to make sure they were still asleep, dreading the possibility that someone saw him and Blue in such a situation.

He wanted to be annoyed by the fact that he was in such close quarters with the female, but try as he might, he couldn't even muster the smallest of low grumbles.

Maybe once she calmed he could return to his nest.

Kilo waited a while longer, and once he was sure Blue was back to deep sleep, he lifted his head and intended to stand. He was as silent as he could possibly be...but the female sensed his presence draw away and immediately her body stiffened back up again. With a little mewl she shifted and lifted her head after him, blindly seeking him as her claws flexed and her tail writhed on the ground.

Kilo froze. He looked down at Blue and blinked at her, unsure what to do, before she whimpered and sucked in a shaky breath. Fearing that she would start crying again, he quickly laid back down and gave a long huff.

Fine...he would stay a bit longer.

Blue sensed the presence return to her, and immediately her fussing silence. She was still asleep and not truly aware of who was next to her, but she inched up against him and clumsily bumped her head against his neck. Kilo choked at the close contact but he used his paw to gently push her head down. She made little noises and he answered with another coo.

She was kind of cute when she was peacefully sleeping, dare he think of such a thing. The little noises she made soothed him in an odd way, and her faces reminded him of his sister when they were young, how she made expressions as she slept.

Looking over at the pack, Kilo again checked that they were still asleep after Blue's moment of panic. From what he could tell none had woken, so feeling a bit reassured the male lowered his head and rested it on the stone beside Blue's.

He discovered it was a bit rough sleeping on the cold hard floor. He felt bad for Blue knowing she had to lay on such a surface each night, but in that moment she turned her face and nuzzled her snout under his jaw, which forced him to lift up and let her tuck her head in the crook of his throat.

Kilo wasn't sure of the female's touch. He was torn between being comfortable and annoyed, but he didn't dare risk disturbing the female and waking her up, so he closed his eyes and released a deep breath.

Laying there, warmed by another's body, Kilo slipped into sleep faster than he could realize what was happening. For the first time in days he was able to rest...but for the first time in many years, he was treated to the pleasure of having someone with him.

It was nice, he had to admit that. Shadow stopped sleeping with him once she became Victor's mate and had their own nest. He had kind of missed having the comfort and obviously having it again was enough to lull him to sleep.

Don't get used to it, the stern part of his mind urged, but he ignored it. As long as the pack or Blue didn't know what happened, he would let the whole 'nightmare incident' slide.

Before long, the sun rose into the sky and its first rays spilled into the entrance of the den. The moment Kilo felt them on his face he used it as his cue to wake, opening his sleep fogged eyes as he yawned and lifted his head. A little mewl sounded when he moved, and he looked down to discover he had was more or less laying over Blue, one arm draped over her shoulder as she snuggled even closer to his chest than before.

A little shocked and embarrassed by the situation Kilo chuffed and carefully peeled himself free. He was worried Blue might protest, but she allowed the change and curled up into a ball without fuss, which gave him the freedom he needed to stand.

Just in time too. He could hear the elders shifting in their sleep, and it was important to him that they didn't see him with Blue in such a way. If they did, he wouldn't hear the end of it...especially from Hook, who still had his opinions of Blue and her ways.

That prompted the most unusual of questions.

Did _he_ still feel like that towards the female? Did he still resent her?

That question went unanswered, as Kilo wrenched up to his feet and heard Alden do the same. He quickly moved away from Blue and stretched the kinks out of his legs, while positioning himself in the den entrance to give the illusion that he had already been awake.

Act casual.

Alden was quiet as he arched his neck and groaned behind the fog of sleep. He yawned, scratched an itch, then stepped forward with a subtle crack of old joints and bones. His eyes narrowed and he lengthened his strides with a bit of pain for his arthritis, but very quickly it was clear he was heading for Kilo. When the albino reached his alpha's side, he bobbed his head and chuffed a greeting, to which Kilo responded with a small look and simple nod that said 'good morning'.

They seemed rather quiet and calm, but after a moment Alden blinked, and he expressed concern with a small snort.

What happened to his chest? It was bleeding.

Kilo looked down and grunted when he saw the cut Blue had put into his scales. Surrounding it was a thick layer of dried blood, but the wood was open and bleeding slightly, probably revived when he got up moments before.

Alden persisted with a flick of his tail.

Was alpha alright? Did something happen last night?

Kilo curled his neck and licked the wound clean, only to answer his elder with a soft chuff, insisting that it was an unimportant accident. Nothing more and nothing less.

Alden was shocked by the blunt and unclear explanation, but not being stubborn enough to press further he dropped the subject. He instead looked to the foggy meadow outside and gurgled.

Were they going on another hunt that morning?

Kilo sighed and suddenly he felt his spirits deflate. He thought of their failed hunt the day before, chased off of a group of Parasaurolophus by the Spinosaurus, and he felt his frustration return.

It would be a good idea to go out again, before the pack got too hungry and temperamental. If they had the smallest chance of scoring some food, they needed to push hard and take it, using the best tactics they could muster and keep it all under the Spinosaurus' radar.

Once the pack was awake, they would go out on a split hunt attempt. One group would go to the western edge of the territory, one would go to the south, which would broaden their hunting area and increase the chance of finding easy prey.

Alden perked up. He seemed curious who those groups would be made of, so Kilo explained that he intended for Alden to take Blue and Tango to the south, while he took Hook and Lima to the north.

There was a pause, and Kilo gave the smallest of glances in towards Blue before adding.

On second thought...Blue would lead their group. She could use the challenge to brighten her spirits, after whatever horrible nightmare she experienced, but somehow he felt in his gut that it was time to slacken the reins on her.

Alden would make sure she didn't run off, of course. They didn't need to chase her all over the island, and they certainly didn't need her bumping into the rival pack, or the humans.

Humans...just the thought of those soft fleshed creatures put a bad taste in Kilo's mouth, making him stiffen and puff up his chest.

All contact with the humans and their things was forbidden, and it was imperative that his rule was obeyed. Did Alden understand that importance?

The old albino bobbed his head with a calm face. He seemed pleased by Kilo's decision to assign Blue as group leader, but he had always had a soft spot for the omega, and he had seen potential in her from the beginning. He liked her.

Day by day, Kilo was beginning to agree with that once bizarre notion.

* * *

 **~Blue's POV~**

* * *

The sunlight was warm on her face, lulling her from slumber with fluttering eyes and soft grumbles. Her limbs twitched and her nostrils quivered behind awakening senses, which filled her brain with information and images that stimulated emotions.

Fear and pain, were the first things Blue felt when she remembered what took place the night before. It made her stiffen and clamp her eyes shut, shrinking up as though she worried the pack would suddenly maul her and finish what they started.

Kilo...why would he turn on her like that? Why would _any of them_ turn on her for no reason? Kilo treated her as a traitor and enemy, and she didn't understand what she did to earn that treatment.

Wait...

As Blue lay there, she came to realize that she was laying on bare stone rather than the floor of her nest, which confused her for a moment. When she shifted about she felt a warmth beside her as though someone had been there recently, and when she breathed she came to smell a scent on her body which wasn't her own.

How odd...

The longer Blue was awake the more her mind began to process puzzling facts. Her fear disappeared behind embarrassment as she realized her terror in the night was just a bad dream, conjured up by inner fears, or triggered by her recent stresses with the Spinosaurus and human presence on the island.

She was in the den, safe and sound. The pack was waking up, and they were her allies...not her enemies.

Blue opened her eyes and immediately her reptilian pupils contracted in the sunlight. She stifled a yawn and stretched out her toes before sitting up and focusing on what was happening around her.

Kilo and Alden were standing in the den entrance. Shadow was getting up from her nest as the younglings woke and began their usual morning antics, nipping each other and squealing before racing outside to cause a ruckus. Lima was grumbling at the noise and Tango was trying desperately to catch her brother, in order to pin him down and give him a quick morning groom. Victor was getting up from his nest, his nearly healed leg proving a bit stiff as he licked his mate's neck in affectionate doting.

Blue purred at the sight of the two lovers, before she looked down and her eyes widened with a squawk of horror. Such a sudden outburst alerted the whole pack and caught Kilo's attention, but even as he fixed his eye on her, she didn't notice behind the heavy disappointment she was feeling.

Her nest was absolutely destroyed. She was laying outside the pile of debris and dirt, gawking at the damage and poking at it with one claw.

All of her hard work was gone! What happened to it!?

Suddenly, the omega heard footsteps and sensed a presence approaching. She tensed up a bit from her dream's lingering effects, but upon looking around she saw that it was Kilo standing over her, his head tilted to the side and his eye looking her over.

Good morning, omega. How was she feeling?

Blue was shocked by the alpha's sudden interest in her, but she puffed out her chest and gurgled softly, answering with a bit of hesitation that she was alright.

Kilo seemed pleased. He looked into her eyes and she felt an amount of anxiety, but that was bashed away when she heard him purr. She stared at him as though he was a ghost and he stared right back.

What had come over Kilo? Why was everything so odd that morning?

Blue was about to ask, when the male standing before her snorted and bobbed his head. In quick raptor chirps he informed her of his hunting plans for that day, including his decision to make her a group leader, how he looked forward to seeing the results of her leadership skills and hunting strategies.

Wait...group leader? He was assigning _her_ as a group leader for the hunting party?

It was all very abrupt news to hear so early in the morning, but despite being caught off guard Blue chuffed and tried her best to seem confident. Her heart was racing from the excitement but she kept it hidden behind her calmest of expressions.

Yes alpha. She wouldn't let him down.

Kilo looked his omega over one last time, as though making sure she was alright, before he flicked his tail and turned. He moved back to the cave entrance and on towards the drinking pool, where Alden was already getting his morning dose of water.

Blue shuddered slightly and stared blankly at the floor. Her nostrils flared from her tension and her claws wriggled slightly out of anxiety.

Group leader...what in lands name made Kilo assign her as group leader?

The female was utterly stupefied. She had no way of knowing what had her alpha going through such a drastic change, but as she sat there her nose began to pick up on something. It was small and just brushed against her senses at first...yet it called to her with a mysterious importance, and she turned her head with blinking eyes.

She smelled Kilo. That much wasn't a surprise at first, but the more she sensed it the more she realized it wasn't just because he had come over to see her. Her snout wrinkled and her neck arched downward with a snort of confusion.

Kilo's scent was plastered over her scales. She could sense it once she was wide awake and her olfactory system was in full working order, helping her identify the tags until she was bobbing her head and chuffing like she had found something that deeply shocked her. Which it had, and it started a storm of "why?" questions.

Her alpha had been lying with her in the night. Why had he done that? Why hadn't she felt it? Why was he behaving so...not Kilo?

Either Blue was still dreaming, or the male was possessed...

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~  
**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Kilo felt his heart and mind torn two ways, against his better judgement and denying his attempts to recollect himself. It was making him frustrated and confused. He didn't quite know how to handle himself, as though such simple emotions of trust and affection were alien to him.

Kilo's harsh side was growing weaker. It still tried to repulse at the thought of growing closer to omega Blue, but his gentle side was beginning to develop and take control, which was especially embarrassing, after his lack of using it made him clumsy and inexperienced with the softer emotions.

The alpha had become a squishy blob of uncontrolled vulnerabilities...or at least in his mind.

Alphas were meant to be strong! They weren't supposed to be squishy and falter whenever a certain omega had him choking on his own stomach. That just wasn't desirable in a strong leader, to break down under such a trivial thing.

Needless to say, between the both of them, things were a bit awkward when they had to exchange words. Kilo wanted to make sure Blue was okay, but at the same time he begged himself to straighten up and get down to business. He was a squishy emotion ridden blob, and she was a stricken headless Compy. He didn't know how to control his clashing emotions, and she didn't know how to possibly cope with his odd behaviors.

Kilo had seen the look of shock in her eyes. He knew she was caught off guard, and at the same time he had the audacity to think she was _amusing_ or _CUTE,_ how she fumbled over his actions and decision to make her a group leader.

Cute? Seriously? What was wrong with him?

Kilo grumbled as he made his way to the drinking pool, gait long and sauntering as his talons scuffed the ground and his teeth clicked together. His one eye was narrow with thought and his lips were pressed together. They twitched from time to time to show his unease.

Suddenly, a chirp sounded from behind, and Kilo looked around to see his sister trotting after him. A bright look was in her eyes and apparent in her showing teeth, further expressing happiness when she chittered.

Was it true? Did he assign Blue as group leader?

The female met her brother with croons and nuzzles, rubbing up against his body like a cat on a human's leg. He braced against her and lifted his head away from her frantic licking. He made annoyed grumbles, but she didn't seem to notice.

Shadow had long since tucked Blue under her wing. To hear that her brother was finally accepting the omega was wonderful news to her, making her as happy as Star finding a dead bird in the meadow.

Kilo pushed his sister away with a gentle nudge of his head. She licked his nose, purred, then arched her neck and regained a small level of composure as he chuffed.

There was work to be done. If they were to beat the Spinosaurus to the valley, they had to leave early in the day, and move swiftly. He couldn't do that with her hanging off of him.

Soon, the rest of the pack came into the meadow and expressed their own feelings for Blue's part in the hunt. Kilo would have rolled his eyes, as he turned his back to them and got some water from the drinking pool.

Tango was beside herself with joy. She was bouncing on her toes and chittering to herself, causing a bunch of noise as Blue herself came out of the den. The two young females talked to each other like giddy teenagers, expressing a friendship Kilo had seen developing over the past few weeks.

Hook and Lima were grumbling a bit. The distraught female cast glares to her adversary, as well as to Kilo, expressing her horror that he was starting to give Blue more slack. She whined and made a show of it all, but everyone ignored her and before long she just slumped down and huffed.

Victor congratulated Blue between stern growls to the younglings, who were bounding about making noise, and Alden showed his pride with a soft gurgle.

Blue wasn't used to the attention, but she puffed out her chest and made little noises that communicated her excitement and anticipation. Her eyes often strayed to Kilo and he found himself trying hard not to meet her gaze on accident.

Did she know? Why was she looking at him in that odd way?

He could see the hidden wonder in her eyes, amidst confusion and concern. At the sight of it his chest puffed out and his eye narrowed, before he called for the pack's attention in order to get business underway, and his mind onto more important matters.

It was time to move out. The sun would be high before long, and the Spinosaurus would be moving about. He was always more active when the sun was warm and his big sail could soak in the rays for extra body heat.

So, the groups came together and those that would stay in the den gave their fond farewells. The younglings stopped their playing long enough to lick each hunter, and Shadow made sure to give encouragement to the omega.

Everyone was anxious. Kilo could feel it and see it in their eyes, mirroring his own worry should they fail yet another hunt and extend the pack's hunger.

Very likely, if they didn't get a handle on the hunt success ratio, the pack could be facing a famine crisis.

Kilo was impatient, as he called Hook and Lima to his side. Blue hesitantly did the same with Tango and Alden, who obeyed her and gave their soft chirps of encouragement. The two groups exited out of the secret meadow and into the black ravine, then onwards until they split at the opening to the prey valley.

For a long time, Kilo lingered in the long grass and watched as Blue's tail disappeared into the distance. His gaze was blank and full of thoughts that worried for the omega's safety and success. He was distracted until Lima rubbed her shoulder against his and purred in a poorly executed _sweet_ tone.

Ready to go, alpha?

She was more confident, when Blue wasn't in the picture. She had the audacity to intrude on his personal bubble like a love struck yearling, thinking he wouldn't mind her 'doting' once his attention wasn't being wasted on the omega.

Lima couldn't have been more wrong.

Angered by his stubborn admirer, Kilo shrugged her off with a gruff hiss. She responded with a drooping head and a heavily played 'poor me' card, which made him growl with an even greater anger.

Now was _NOT_ the time for her flirting game nonsense. The hunt had begun and they all had work to do.

Focus, Lima!

A little voice in the alpha's head piped in, as though it didn't want to leave him out.

Focus, Kilo!

* * *

 **~Some Hours Later~  
**

* * *

Luck was with them that day, it seemed. As the hunting group traveled across the valley and into the northern forests, they came to find many small clues to passing herbivores, from a faint scent to a dim footprint or semi-dried pile of dung. Kilo's anxious worries were soothed by the food menu, which had grown significantly and promised success for his pack. They all knew the cause for sudden fortune.

The Spinosaurus hadn't come to the valley yet. He was likely still fed by the previous day's large kill, and in his absence the prey animals were taking opportunities to relax.

That was precisely the chance they were hoping for.

So, Kilo led his hunters deep into the shadows of the forest, following the borders of the territory. His eye was ever alert in the search for visual signs, while his nostrils flared in efforts to find scents, and his ears strained to hear the heavenly sound of herbivore voices. Hook gave equal passion into the search, while Lima just glanced around and showed her teeth in a sign of impatience.

Crest headed Parasaurolophus, big bodied Edmontosaurus, and dangerous Triceratops. They found traces of Gallimimus here and there, but Kilo didn't want to put effort into such a small kill if they could help it. His pack needed a big kill to fill their bellies.

The Triceratops were too much of a risk. The Parasaurolophus scents were weak with age, but the Edmontosaurus signs proved promising. From what the raptors could tell, the group was only four animals strong, with a young calf and an aged bull that could be their best targets.

Yes...that was the hunt Kilo was willing to bet his chances on. Hook and Lima agreed without much hesitation.

The male then moved with a greater purpose, ever alert with his head down and nose sniffing at the trail they followed. Some of the trees were damaged by browsing, or pushed at an odd angle from big bodies trying to fit through the cramped spaces of foliage. Footprints became ever detailed, scents became strong in the air, and dung piles began steaming with a freshness that told Kilo animals had passed through just some time before.

Suddenly, they all heard a bellow in the distance. It was deep pitched and familiar to their ears, which made them slide to a stop and lift their heads with sharp eyes of excitement. Kilo made little chuffing sounds and glanced about. Another bellow told him there were large animals, Edmontosaurus in breed, just a hundred yards ahead.

They found them.

Gurgling quietly to save their aspect of surprise, Kilo glanced to Hook and arched his neck in a show of determination. The old male returned said gesture, and it was silently communicated between them the next course of action. Alpha took lead of the group and ducked into the bushes, followed by his hunters as they made their way to where prey could be heard.

Kilo had hope. He told himself over and over in his head that the hunt would be successful. It HAD to be, for the pack's sake.

Before long the group came to an end of the trees, and up ahead they could see a small meadow open up with healthy green grass. Out of caution Kilo stopped at the line of brush, crouching and tilting his head at an odd angle to properly see what lay before him, struggling a bit with his blind eye as the run peeked down on him.

Suddenly, the male stiffened and his lips curled. His tail thrashed with an excitement and slapped against Hook's chest, who gurgled quietly in annoyance.

What did he see? Where was the prey?

Kilo gurgled back. His eyes were fixed across the clearing, beyond a section of head high long grass, to where the plants and brush were beaten down. Some of it was trampled, some of it was grazed down, but his attention was on the culprits of such damage.

Four big figures rested in the shade of a tree, standing with one back leg cocked as a horse rests standing up. Big arched backs twitched from time to time from insect birds, while box heads with beak lips hung low and grunted peacefully.

Kilo was thrilled. They had successfully tracked the group of Edmontosaurus, and they found them in a state of perfect vulnerability. His heart was racing with the anticipation of hunt and victory, but he forced himself to remain calm as his intelligent mind got to work with analysis.

Two of the targets were adult females, fully mature and standing four meters tall at the peak of their back. They appeared strong and healthy. Their bodies showed no sign of damage, which was a bit of a turn off for raptor hunters.

Edmontosaurus subjects of that size and health could prove difficult to take down. Attacking one could result in a raptor getting injured, if not killed, by well aimed kicks and swinging heads.

Kilo groaned and turned his eye to the other targets, an adolescent calf and an old bull.

The calf was the only one moving about. Weaving in and around his adult guardians with little bawls and playful frolicking, he was unaware of the five eyes watching him, inspecting his every move and longing after the body of meat he carried.

Kilo liked that option, if he could catch him away from the adults. A calf of that age was twice the size of a raptor and could easily cure the pack's short food supply.

Finally, although content with the youngling, Kilo directed his gaze towards the figure of the old bull. He was vaguely uninterested and didn't expect much...but the moment his eye fell on the wrinkled hide it widened and a short chuff escaped him. Hook and Lima mirrored such a reaction.

The bull was stirring from his rest, and was shuffling over towards the sunlight in order to warm his old body. His big head drooped low and his lips parted in labored breaths, giving sign to great fatigue. His eyes were dull from what seemed like a great burden.

Kilo knew perfectly what that burden was, when he came to see the wounds spread over his target's flanks. Great slashes from claws split the outer flesh open, scabbed over from some days of healing. Bite marks set painful pits down to bone, and bruising gave a hint of purples and greens from harsh collisions of a big predator.

The species of the predator was obvious, particularly from a long snouted bite mark placed squarely over the bull's spine, across the place just in front of his hips, torn up from a struggle that happened earlier in the week. It went deep and damaged parts of the vertebrae. Communication between the brain and rear limbs was hindered...which resulted in the bull having a stumbling stride, when he wasn't dragging at least one of his legs across the ground.

An unfinished attack from the Spinosaurus resulted in partial paralysis. Such a candidate was more than the pack could ever ask for.

Kilo was absolutely giddy, as he watched the bull teeter back and forth into the warm sun. His tail wagged and his lips quivered excitedly. His heart begged for action with pounding beats.

It was time to act.

So, the alpha raptor crept forward out of the trees and into the long grass tall enough to hide his body. His hunters followed and took position some distance on either side of him. They were equally silent and swift in their movements, creeping along the ground until they nearly had to walk on all fours.

They came to the edge of the grass, and Kilo stopped for a moment to assess his options. His eye stared ahead to the bull just a few dozen yards away, who was standing and shaking a bit from weak legs that threatened to crumble.

Kilo flexed his body. Hook and Lima took that as a signal to prepare for the charge, but the old male seemed distracted. He was looking over to the left with narrowed eyes, which caught the attention of Lima, who grunted and arched her neck in a show of shocked aggression.

Kilo raised his tail. He didn't notice the absent minds of his hunters, even when Hook sent a discreet chuff his way and called for attention.

Alpha?

No answer, but the alpha male bared his lips and the springs in his legs activated. He lunged out of the grass and fixed every fiber of his being to the hunt, gearing muscle and mind to the wall of flesh he set his sights on.

Hook blinked, but rather than following his leader, he stood straight up and shrieked.

Alpha!

In that moment Kilo realized something was wrong. His concentration broke and he looked about in disorientation, wondering what his elder was going on about and why they weren't joining the attack. The bull was bellowing and drowning out all sound with a panicked fear, as five raptors burst out of nowhere and raced at him.

Wait...five?

That was when Kilo's mind caught something. In the chaos of crying prey and rising dust, he heard an unfamiliar shriek, and the thud of many feet coming up from the sides. His flaring nostrils caught unfamiliar scents, which burst into his mind with a raging realization that came two seconds too late.

The collision was unexpected. One moment Kilo was glancing over his shoulder, wondering what was wrong, the next he was thrown against the ground. It felt as though he was rammed by a Triceratops. His head rang from the impact of hitting the ground, and his lungs fought for breath amidst sharp pain and surprise.

What happened?

Disorientation clouded Kilo's senses, as he fought to get up and look about through the dust cloud. His limbs fought against him and hindered his movements, which became jerked and frantic. He became aware of another figure laying just ahead of him, crumpled and struggling to stand with an equal amount of confusion.

He heard raptor cries that communicated rage and shock. They pricked at his mind and triggered his own rage, because he did not recognize the voice and knew that it wasn't Hook or Lima.

It wasn't pack.

In that moment, Kilo looked at the figure of a raptor, and sharp eyes stared right back. Both of them froze behind dumbfounded surprise. Both of them curled their lips back and arched their necks with snarls that said "What are you doing here?"

Kilo's mind raced into a mixture of fear and absolute hate. He rolled to his feet and the strange raptor did the same, resulting in a face off that immediately set the mood to aggression and defensiveness. It took a moment but the alpha male had himself straightened out, and was caught in a whirlwind revelation.

The raptor before him was a male, quite unknown to him yet sporting the poisonous scent of the rival pack. He was skin and bones from lack of feeding, his tattered mouse brown hide was loose, and his face was turned up in the bravest of wild frothing threats.

Neither expected the other to be there, but both reacted with the same amount of hostility, and Kilo puffed out his chest with a massive bellow. He arched his neck in a show of alpha dominance, and he tensed his death talons until they were curled straight back against the front of his leg.

Questions poured out. Why was the rival pack in his territory? Why hadn't he sensed them?

The hunt was a bust. Hook and Lima went immediately to their leader and stood behind him, expressing aggression and reinforcing his strength with numbers. The rival raptor's three cronies did the same, all of them sharing the same emaciated look with frothing mouths and sparking eyes.

Kilo stomped a foot and strode forward with such a rage that the enemy was forced to stumble back. He showed his teeth and snarled, while looking them over and cursing the fact that they dare step into HIS lands.

The raptors before him were subordinates, specifically scout ranked. They were scouting HIS territory, and took a shot at the prey HE had rights to!

How dare they! He was going to tear them apart!

For a moment, the rivals stood their ground and were foolish enough to resist Kilo's advances. They moved their tongues through their teeth like angry dogs, thrashing their tails and moving their claws as though they considered mauling him.

Kilo sucked in a breath, then stomped towards them and roared with a rage that surpassed the angriest of predators. He became a whirlwind of dominance and threat, coming close to striking the leader's face with his claws, or disembowel him with a flashing death talon.

Get out! Get out, get out, get out!

The rivals faltered. Their leader's bravery lessened and his erect tail dropped low, followed by a submissive bow of his head. His lips still curled with a show of aggression, and they all seemed reluctant to stand down...but being subordinates they didn't hold the confidence that an alpha did. They worried what would happen if they should provoke a full scale attack.

Kilo snarled again, and the four intruders turned tail, before slinking calmly off into trees and disappearing within the shadows. They glanced often over their shoulders, but Kilo followed them and gave pressure when they didn't move fast enough.

The rivals left, and the hunt group rejoined with an air of disturbed horror. Kilo was breathing hard. His body was covered in dirt and his lips still curled out of agitation.

Hook growled. What were they going to do?

No answer, and Lima expressed her own worry with a low snort.

Alpha? What were they going to do if the rivals knew where their territory was?

Kilo looked to both of them. In his eyes was a look of despair and fear, coupled by rage and sorrow.

It was devestating to learn that the rivals knew of his territory. It worried him deep down, what such a thing could mean for his pack, and what problems it would present in the future.

The male's mind was no longer on the hunt. The prey had run and his thoughts fixed squarely on something new and very dangerous for his family.

Suddenly, Kilo snorted and turned on his haunches with a stern order.

They would return home immediately. If the rivals were in his territory once, they would return, and his upmost priority was keeping the pack safe from such an attack.

He had to speak with his sister...and he had to make sure Blue's group was okay.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

The trek back to the den was a long and silent one, tension thick in the minds of Kilo's group as they glanced uneasily about, nervous another rival attack would catch them by surprise. Their stomachs protested hunger, and their bodies began to tire from a long day of work wasted.

When Kilo finally reached the secret meadow's entrance and walked in, he was faced with the trouble of announcing to his pack what happened.

No...he didnt need to worry them all. Only Shadow and Alden needed to know, for now, until they formed a plan of precaution and had an idea what was going on.

The alpha crept into the den, and despite trying to go unnoticed, he was met with happy cries from the younglings, who flocked from the shadows and opened their mouths with eager chatters. Star herself was the most excited of them.

Uncle Kilo was back!

At first, Kilo groaned and curled his head back with a guilty look. He braced against the joyful onslaught with a dark look in his eye, as Hook and Lima made little chuffing sounds ducked their heads with shame. They waited for the dissapointment to rise, and for the younglings to suddenly realize that no food had come for them.

They failed the pack. Kilo was hurting by that fact...but slowly, his head lifted and tilted to the side with a curious coo.

Wait a minute...

Star came to a stop and licked her lips with a content gurgle. Her stomach was distended in an odd way, and her mouth was coated by a faint layer of blood. Her gait was precariously wide when she walked, like a bow legged cowboy walking after a week of horseback riding.

Hook noticed the same things with Mike and Curare. All of them seemed fed until ready to burst...but how could that be?

Kilo ventured further into the den. He peered through the shadows and gave a curios welcome chirp, which was answered by soft purrs and content gurgles, joined by the faint sound of ripping and teeth gnawing on bone. Eyes turned up at him and multiple tails thumped against the stone in a wagging motion.

What was this?

Kilo was blessed by the sight of meat, laid out in a mangled pile surrounding by happy raptors. When he saw it his eye widened and his jaw went slack, which caused Shadow to gurgle as though she were laughing. She lay with a particularly thick chunk between her forelimbs.

Come, brother! Eat with us!

Kilo arched his neck and stepped close. He marveled at the sheer size of the kill, and was further shocked when he smelled it and discovered it was once the hefty hindleg of a mature Ankylosaurus.

Kilo knew of the club tailed herbivores. He knew how dangerous they were, and how difficult it was to hunt one succesfully.

The chances of success were a hundred to one. How in the living world did-

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the alpha's thoughts, and a presence came up towards his good eye's side with a cautious air. He flinched slightly, but upon turning his eye fell onto a soft face, and his nose was gifted with the pleasant smell of fresh meat.

Omega Blue was standing there. Her eyes were soft and her head was ducked to a respectful level, while in her mouth she held a chunk of food that was absolutely dripping with blood. She wagged her tail and greeted him happily.

Hello alpha.

Kilo stared at the female for a moment and remained silent. He looked from her eyes to the meat she held, before he began to walk a circle around her and inspect her for wounds. Blue remained still, tail arched up and chest puffed out with hesitant pride.

She was just the way he had left her that morning. Not a single scratch marred her grey and blue scales, which amazed him.

Alden appeared, and the old albino began to explain with his own deep pride.

Blue led their hunt into a thick section of the forest, where there were many steep slopes and ditches. It wasnt long before they found the club tail...but despite Alden's warnings of such an animal...Blue insisted upon the hunt. She directed them to chase it down a hill, and the squat armored dinosaur faltered, before rolling to the bottom and getting cast on its backside.

They killed it, ate their fill, then drug a massive leg back with just a little struggle up the hills. Alden was absolutely surprised by their luck.

Kilo felt the same, as he looked to Blue and gurgled softly. She wagged her tail again in response, then extended her neck so that her mouthful of meat was just beneath her alpha's muzzle. Kilo was confused by this, but the female purred and jiggled the food as though she were prompting him.

She was giving him a ration of meat, from her kill.

Kilo wanted to refuse. He lifted his head and stared at the gift, before his hunger finally won over and he reached out to clamp his teeth on an edge of the moist delicacy. Blue released it to him and licked her lips, before she stared intently into his eyes and seemed to go distant.

He was a bit lost on what to do, torn between saying thank you and questioning her reason behind the gift. Blue just stared back in an unsettling silence, driving him mad until she finally bobbed her head and turned away with a little flick of her tail.

Again, Kilo wondered if she knew about their incident the night before. Did she know what he did to help her?

He hoped she didn't. Just considering that possibility put a heavy knot in his gut.

Forget the omega, his mind insisted. He had the rival pack to worry about, remember?

Kilo snorted and immediately his softness disappeared behind tension. He quickly swallowed his food, licked his lips, then looked over at Shadow and called to her with a discreet chitter. When she looked up she saw the urgency in his gaze. She immediately sensed something was wrong and he flicked his snout in a signal to join him outside.

He needed to have a long talk with his beta.

As the two siblings met and walked together into the meadow, Kilo looked to the ground and became lost in his thoughts. The more he thought of the rivals, the more his mind became darkened and stirred, forced to remember memories that he once tried to suppress and forget.

He didn't want to accept it...but the rivals were a strong factor behind the Waterfall pack's history, and more specifically, his childhood. Whenever he thought back to those days, he was met with an overwhelming amount of pain and fear, as well as anger and a wish that things had somehow turned out different.

Kilo chuffed and he looked up to the sky with a faint breath, blind eye twitching sporadically.

The news was going to devastate poor Shadow.


	26. Chapter 26 - History - The Beginning

**Yay! Another update, and it didn't take me a month this time! :D**

 **This chapter begins a section of history, focused around Kilo's family, and the creation of the Waterfall Pack. I created it in hopes of bringing my readers closer to understanding Kilo and his ways, as well as bring out some plot points which will better round out the story and what will happen.**

 **This starts with the beginning of Kilo and Shadow's lives. :) It was a ton of fun to write, and quite difficult, so I appreciate any words you might have on it!**

 **Thank you everyone! I'll try to get Pt. #2 out within the next couple days, but I'm heading out on the road tomorrow for work, assisting a friend who trains horses as we head to the year's first show. A lot of WSB's progress will depend on hotel wifi and free time in between work, until I get home again Sunday.**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 26  
** **-**

 **"History - Pt. #1: The Beginning"**

* * *

 **~Six years before Blue's relocation to Isla Sorna~**

* * *

It was cold that night. The air was full with the scent of freshly fallen rain, joined by moisture and thinning cloud cover, giving sign to the powerful storm that had passed over Isla Sorna hours before. The earth was full of water and rivers were bursting at their seams, until flows began trickling down the hillsdes and fields became submerged feet deep. Plant life was choking. Trees were falling over because the ground became too soft for their roots to keep hold.

The rainy season was particularly wet that year on the island. From May to October the sky had done nothing but pelt down mercilessly, with barely a few hours of clear weather to show for it. It was a miracle from the heavens that the storm chose to break that night. For the first time in a long time, the full moon shone its brightest, and the stars twinkled as though they were dancing for an audience.

The entire island was bathed in a calming silence.

Usually on such a night the nocturnal creatures would have become active. They would have taken advantage of the let up and gone out to find food, whether for meat or plants that were practically drowning in the lingering floods.

Instead, the creatures remained hidden, as though foraging or hunting called for too much effort. The island was sent into a seemingly perpetual calmness, without the chirping of insects or the activity of local dinosaurs. Every living thing savored the calm without rain that pelted their hides, or the wind that ripped through the trees.

Everything...save for a single female Velociraptor, whom was certian it was the most terrifying and suspensful night of her life. The silence was torture to her, and the impatient anxiety was eating her from the chest out.

How much longer? Was something wrong? Were her instincts playing tricks on her? Was she imagining the signs?

Towards the center of Sorna, where the trees were thick and the abandoned Ingen facilities were most common, a pack of raptors had arranged their den site into the side of a rocky incline. Over many years the water erosion created small caves in the ridges, which the dinosaurs used like Meerkats in burrows on the African plains.

In the shadows of one tiny cave, only twenty feet to its back wall, the restless female was pacing in circles. She threw her head from side to side as signs of agitation. Her talons clicked sharply on the stone floor, snapping up and down like a human would tap their foot.

She was a slender young thing, nearly 5 years old. Her scales were smoky black that faded to a dull grey on her throat and underbelly, accented by a small cap of blood red on the end of her snout. Stripes of the same bright color trailed down her spine to the tip of her tail, one of which distorted and trailed over both of her eye sockets. Her eyes themselves were pools of concerned yellow that flicked constantly to a large object at the center of the den.

There, bathed in the moonlight from the cave entrance, was a mound of dried mud and leaves that housed her most precious of treasures. The look in her eyes when she gazed upon that mound was of deep affection only a mother could make.

Three eggs lay nestled against each other, tucked in between moss and bird feathers gathered from the jungle floor. She had built the nest some five months before, and it had taken her two tries in order to get it _perfect_ before she laid her clutch.

As a first timer in the business of producing eggs, the female used her instincts to get through trails and error. As all animals she was guided by gut feelings and automatic responses. Every thought was geared towards her developing young and making sure that they survived to infancy, which would then transfer to raising them into their adult years.

Her gut instincts had come in heavy that morning. She sensed a change about the nest and noticed little signs that only an expecting mother would take the time to notice, and it sent her into a nervous wreck.

The eggs were sweating, a term used when beads of moisture began collecting on the surface of their shells. This was not typical and had the mother concerned at first, but before long the tiny orbs were giving more signs, shuddering as the infant inside moved, then developing an odd scent about them. Because of this the female had not dared to leave the nest's side that day, not even to eat or get a drink of water from the stream one ridge below her den.

All that mattered were the eggs. They were her special responsibility and her instincts demanded that she was with them 24/7.

Suddenly, as though responding to its mother's anxious whimpers, an egg shivered violently in the nest. The movement made her head dart up in shock, her jaws snap shut, then her eyes bulge and lungs wrench out a curious purr. The egg shivered again but for a single brief moment it uttered the softest of sounds.

The hatchling was mewling from inside the egg. Every amount of maternal instincts the raptor possessed drove her running to the nest and insisted the time had arrived.

Hatching day finally ended her months of anxious waiting.

Without a moment of hesitation the mother fell onto her haunches beside the nest. Her throat vibrated with gentle purrs as she extended her neck over the clutch, where she nudged the egg that moved, only to give a rejoicing cry of happiness when it responded again by shivering. Inside she heard clawing and whimpers that protested fear, and that made her instincts flare.

As though she knew exactly what she was doing, the female opened her jaws, before placing her teeth on either side of the small egg and squeezing gently. The shell resisted at first, then its surface became covered in a heavy spider web of fractures, and the perfect oval form breached. The moment the raptor felt her egg collapsing she released it from her jaws and pulled back to watch. Her eyes shone and her tail wagged in the awe of finally seeing her clutch reach their full term.

Raptors that descended from the line created in Ingen test tubes, despite rather fearsome appearances, began life in a humble and incredibly vulnerable way. The young were fully dependent on their parents from day one, to feed them and care for them similar to how a dog cares for her pups.

In prehistoric times the raptors didn't start out quite so feeble, but due to a severe genetic defect linked to Ingen's DNA program, breaking the eggs open was a matter of life and death.

Usually, birds or reptiles were born with a sharp point on the end of their noses called an "egg tooth", which helped them break free of their shell. It was perfectly normal for raptor young to be capable of hatching on their own, even starting their days more independent, but something happened when Ingen designed their theme park editions. Something didn't quite match up, like a chink in a suit of armor.

Of course the dinosaurs weren't supposed to reproduce in the first place, but the first courting and nesting season for the raptors was a tragedy.

Somehow during the design process, genes mashed together went bad, and the infants were developed without egg teeth or the means to escape from the thick shells of their eggs. In fact...they were born with no teeth at all, as though proper development was stunted by a couple weeks.

Unable to escape from their eggs, nearly all of the raptor infants died that first season. The parents had no idea what to do, with no instinctive coding or past experiences of egg bearing to tell them something was wrong. When the clutches started dying and rotting, panicking mothers began tearing their eggs open out of sorrow and fear, only to discover that some of the young were indeed alive and began to thrive.

New generations slowly began to learn. New behavior was developed in sharp minds, in order to compensate for the specie's handicap and assure the young were born properly.

The mother raptor laying before her nest knew full well what she was doing. She had watched other mothers to the same years before she was sexually mature, and automatically she had locked it within her brain as an important lesson learnt.

With the first egg broken and the hatchling granted freedom, the female purred again and laid her chin on the edge of the nest. She stared in a never breaking gaze as the shell rose and fell between shallow breathing. She could hear it and see it shift beneath the cracks, as well as smell its scent.

The infant's basic smell was unique. She smelled its individuality and yet, its scent also bore traces of two other aromas, which were the individual scents of the parent raptors. Such a trait immediately said that the infant was hers, and essentially half of her.

Upon further investigation it was discovered the hatchling's scent was male. She could sense it even though he had not yet crawled free. He was instead recovering, after his mother broke the egg and his lungs were bombarded by the harsh breaths of pure oxygen and cold from the moisture in the den. He shivered and gasped for air as a tiny flailing hand pressed out against a shell fragment.

Basic thought processes were already quite developed, in such an intelligent animal. They were like flashes of color in the darkness.

What happened to his little world? Why was it suddenly so cold?

As a little hand poked out into the moonlight, a portion of shell fragments fell away. To the absolute joy of the mother a muzzle soon followed and pressed through widening cracks. After some effort of pushing the youngling tired and rested, regained his fragile stamina, then again explored the freedom of his broken prison walls that had once provided a comforting world.

The mother wagged her tail and cooed.

Yes. Come little one! Be strong!

Suddenly, the stress of the moving hatchling was enough to make the front of the egg crumble. Entire sections of it fell off into the nest, which revealed a tiny black figure cradled in the portion of the egg still intact. A black tail uncurled from around a trembling body that uttered the softest of frightened mewls.

The mother in that moment was offered the first good look at her child. She tilted her head close and purred lovingly, as she looked him over for any misshapen qualities or faulty traits linked with disability. Very quickly she was pleased to find he was perfectly developed, a reward to so many months worrying if she had produced a strong clutch.

Her first born son was jet black in color. He lay with his belly towards the ceiling, tiny body curled up and shivering from the shock that was birth. Pasty red membrane and egg fluid shone over his scales and across his shaking limbs. His heavy head wobbled as his jaws parted in choked whines and revealed toothless pink gums. On top of his head, on his elbows and the top of his tail was a thin layer of black downy feathers. Such things were common with newborn raptors, and would either remain permanent or shed off within the first week. His eyes were sealed shut like a newborn pup, and would remain shut for the next three days, in order for them to finish development of their hawk like vision.

Such things were quite the vulnerabilities. His mother would protect him, love him, and support him...from that moment and through to his adulthood. She would help him grow and become a strong male. It was the main goal in her life to see her offspring survive, and therefore her survive through them and future generations.

As she laid there, the female crooned and watched her son with adoring eyes. The sound of her voice and large presence startled him, making him sink back into his egg and whimper as though it would somehow give him safety from the unknown. To that his mother snorted in a note of amusement.

Nice try little one. Hiding from life would get him nowhere. It was time to come out and get cleaned off.

Swiftly and gently the adult reached forward and took the baby's tail between her teeth. This made him shudder and begin squalling in fear, but as she moved him to the nest floor she purred in soft reassurance. She nuzzled his uncoordinated form into the dried leaves with her muzzle, then began to bathe him with her tongue.

At first, the newborn whined and braced against the soft strokes. His closed eyes tightened further in fear of the touches he couldn't anticipate, but he began to lift his head and flare his puffing nostrils. His body moved with every cleaning that went from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail.

Suddenly, the tiny raptor curled his little lips and uttered a rasping hiss. With surprising speed he curled his head to the side and snapped his toothless jaws, clamping them on his mother's tongue for a moment but then flinching back and giving another cry as though he had frightened himself. His devoted parent shot her head up with wide eyes, before she realized what happened and growled sternly.

Lowering back down she growled and scolded him for his aggressiveness. She nipped his shoulders so that he yelped, then began licking again to reinforce what she was doing was a good thing.

Feisty little thing he was. Rather aggressive for a newborn.

No matter. He was her baby and she would accept him...even if it took some disciplining.

So, the mother continued to purr and lick her son until his body began to relax. His whimpers quieted and his struggles stopped, which allowed room for what needed to take place between them.

The hatchling flared his nostrils again and took in the older raptor's scent, letting it enter his olfactory cavity so that his natural system could process it. As one of his first smells, it was odd and frustrating to understand, which made him curl his lips again. He hissed, but he didn't dare snap again for fear he would be punished.

He leaned fast. This thing, cleaning him and uttering sounds that comforted his heart...somehow he knew it was special. He knew that it was alive just like him, and that its scent was like his but different. She was his kind, raptor, but she was only "half him".

In that moment the newborn came to know the first figure in his life. In his simple mind and thought processing she came to be known as "Mother".

Mother was stern, but Mother was loving. She gave him gentle touches, but was strong and could hurt him with no effort. Every bit of his fresh instincts told him that she was the most important thing in his life and that she was the means to survival, as well as love and parental bonding.

The youngling relaxed and began to make little gurgling sounds. He hadn't learned to purr yet, but he lifted his head and parted his jaws with a tentative whimper. Mother purred in response and nuzzled him, which further encouraged his imprinting instincts so that a bond began to set between them.

This little raptor had no name. In later years he was to be known as Kilo, but that had yet to come, so for the sake of setting names Kilo would have to do.

Suddenly, from away in the nest, a second egg shuddered and began to make tiny sounds. Almost immediately Mother fixed her eyes on it, staring at it with awe before pulling away from Kilo and his cleaning. Her attention span shifted to the next youngling that immediately needed her help, but upon doing so Kilo felt her presence leave and a concerned whine left his lungs.

Slightly panicking the little male attempted to sit up. His back legs were curled up on his either side, but try as he might they were too weak to give him lift and pick his belly up off the ground. His chin clipped into the nest floor, hurting him and making him cry for Mother and her comfort.

Mother ignored the cries for a moment, but only to lift a tiny figure in her teeth and turn back to Kilo. The thing was crying loudly with gasping breaths. The closer it got to Kilo the harder he pressed into the nest and stiffened up.

What was that thing? What awful sound was it making?

He especially became concerned when Mother laid the thing next to him. It stopped crying but it began crawling to the closest presence it could sense through its blindness, which just so happened to be poor Kilo.

The newborn male whined as his sibling, a smoky black female with blood red markings just like her mother, began clambering over him and bumping him with her muzzle. He tried to crawl away from her but she sucked on his arm with her toothless mouth and laid across his equally awkward body.

Mother cooed and began to lick her daughter, Shadow, despite Kilo's angry sounds and shaky movements.

She was born hungry, that one. Kilo about had a heart attack but she licked them both simultaneously and assured them with her voice.

Shadow mewled. She turned upwards to try licking Mother back, seeking food, but in that instant the third egg began to shudder and the parent's attention was once again needed elsewhere. She pulled away and the two siblings were left alone for a moment.

Kilo took a chance to smell the new nest member's scent. He growled ever so softly to express his young uncertainty, but Shadow began licking and sucking on him, cooing and mewling in a soft way.

This annoying thing was important, just like Mother was. She smelled like him but different. She was family, and needed to be accepted into his ever growing ring of newborn imprints...even though she was laying on him and gnawing on his snout.

Kilo tried to pull away. He made little sounds of distress and curled his lips, but Mother came back to them holding a third hatchling in her mouth.

The eggs were done. She brushed the remaining shells aside with her foot and stood over the nest, turning once before laying down and setting her third child out onto the feather bed.

This third one made not a single sound. Although Kilo or Shadow couldn't see him, they could smell him and sense him laying just a few inches away. Kilo was curious but he twitched his lips and kept his distance, while Shadow mewled and crawled forward with little movements and weak hesitations.

Mother gazed down at her second son and inhaled. She became concerned, seeing how still he was and how faintly his sides fluttered with breath. He still didn't make any sounds as Shadow prodded him with a curious snout. He only flared his nostrils and took in their scents, imprinting on them without a moment's hesitation or protest.

The second son was solid grey, with black downy feathers just like his two siblings. He was smaller in comparison and far weaker...something that often had raptor mothers wondering if they should put their efforts into raising such a runt.

But, Mother cooed. She leaned down and began to lick her third child with affection matching what she gave to Kilo and Shadow. She nuzzled him over to the others so that they were all in one place, so that she could lick each one of them and celebrate their life with a singing croon.

Beautiful hatchlings, hers to call treasures and born into the world with almost no complications. For the first time that night the mother relaxed and breathed, curling her body around the young in order to cuddle them, strengthening their bond and keeping them warm.

For a long while the cave was silent, save for tiny whimpers and chirps exchanged between parent and child. It embraced the night's peace with the start of life...but once the calmness began, it wouldn't stay there for the new mother to keep.

From outside there came the skitter of pebbles, then footsteps and curious chitters. She looked to the cave entrance and saw a head poking inside, with glowing yellow eyes staring and intruding upon her privacy with the young.

The pack had heard her newborns' weak cries. It was only natural of them to investigate, but Mother would have none of it, because in her mind each and every one of them was a threat until they proved themselves worthy of her trust. Arching her neck the protective female bared her teeth and snarled. The head that was poking in made a startled yelp and withdrew, but after a few moments the next raptor tried peeking in and Mother had to repeat the process.

MY babies, she screeched. They were no one else's to see! Go away!

Those who stood at the entrance began to loose their nerve. Some chose to leave the new mother be and return to their own dens, while the most persistent of them stubbornly laid down and looked in with clicks of their teeth.

Mother growled, but she looked away and accepted their distance for the time being. She instead went back to cleaning the younglings, whom had all begun to mewl and nibble on each other searching for food. Even Kilo gave in to his stomach's aching want, and he began gnawing on the end of his grey brother's limp tail.

Patience little ones.

Mother arched her neck and attempted to stimulate her gag reflex, to regurgitate meat from the night before that she had been digesting. It was originally meant for her alone, but the meat would be the perfect texture for her newborn young and their toothless mouths. They wouldn't have been able to eat solid meat, and their sensitive stomachs wouldn't have been able to process it until they were many weeks old.

Mother was about to perform her duties, when a sudden disturbance from the front of the den made her young push against each other and cry. She lifted her head to see their audience leaping to their feet and scrambling backwards with fearful shrieks, eyes wide and heads ducking down in gestures of fear and submission.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen. The few raptors that lingered at the cave entrance kept their heads down and stared outside with their terrified expressions, as they slunk forward over the stone and attempted to flee. A shadow fell over them, then sharp claws flashed and an unfortunate omega rank was struck across the shoulder before everyone scattered.

Get out of here! No peeks allowed!

Mother would have gone on the defense, if the raptor voice that rose up in an annoyed snarl didn't strike at her senses of familiarity. Her curled lips immediately fell and her neck arched with big soft eyes. Her tail wagged softly and her throat shook with a soft purr.

Uncle Hook?

A chuff answered her, as a dark figure strode forward into the den with head high and tail arched. His scent confirmed to Mother who it was, and moments later the moonlight gave her a good clear look.

Even back then, Hook was old in age, with wrinkles on his scaled face and creaks in his old bones. The brown and burgundy scales of his hide were accented by the same pale scars, given to him from dominance fights back when he was still a young male. His right death talon was long missing...but yet...his gruff appearance was tainted by the soft and loving look in his golden eyes.

In the future, expressions of such love would only grace his features in rare moments.

Hook purred to his niece. In his jaws was a fresh chunk of meat from that day's kill, which he had saved specially for her, when she failed to come out of her cave and hunt with him. When she proceeded to stay in her den after the storm broke, he thought it wise to bring the gift and make sure everything was alright.

Hook knew about the egg clutch. He was aware that their hatching day was soon, but the moment one of the newborns gave a soft mewl, the old male froze and lifted his head with blinking eyes as though the sound was a huge surprise to him. A sharp inhalation gave him the scents of egg fluid and unfamiliar raptors, confirming suspicions.

Oh...that explained things.

Mother cooed as Hook crept closer. Her eyes remained soft and she greeted him tenderly, without a trace of jealousy or an overprotective want to make him keep his distance. She shifted further onto her side so that her children were nestled against her stomach, but also so that they were easy to see and Hook could get a good look at them.

Weren't they perfect?

From the time she was very young, Mother viewed Hook as a stand in father, after both of her parents abandoned the pack during hard times. She had no surviving siblings, which meant he was the only relation she had left, and he made it his duty to protect and care for her throughout the years.

Hook crouched outside the nest and set the meat within Mother's reach. He greeted her by bumping his snout against her cheek, then he turned his eyes downwards and tilted his head to the side. The old grump couldn't help the proud purr in his throat, and couldn't keep his chest from puffing out in a show of pride.

Mother nuzzled her babies, then grabbed the loose skin around Kilo's shoulders between her teeth and lifted him up for her uncle to see. This startled the little one, but much as he turned about and mewled, Hook eyed him and bobbed his head with a short chuff. He sniffed him, licked his belly, then pulled his head back and growled when one of the feisty newborn's claws hooked the outside of his nostril.

Mother gurgled as though she were chuckling. She set Kilo down and made sure he quieted, before she arched her neck and went back to the task of regurgitating a soft meal. She tensed, gagging, before dipping her head down and setting a pile of partially digested meat on the floor of the nest.

Hook helped her from there by grabbing one of the newborns and setting them in front of the food. He then used his nose to nudge their own snouts into the sludge, so that they could taste it and let hunger guide them from there. Kilo protested and tried to fight but Hook growled sternly and forced the youngling to take a mouthful.

For a few minutes, the three babies went silent and took their time figuring out how to properly eat. Mother licked her lips and watched affectionately, as their little tails wagged and they uttered rasping attempts of purrs. She waited until their bellies were extended, and once they began to blindly search for her presence, she tucked them back against her side and gave them a tongue bath. Her coos sang lullabies to their ears, and once they were asleep she cleaned up the excess food before curling her own body into a tight ball.

Hook made sure his niece and her young were comfortable, before he left the den and returned to his own nest just up the ridge.

The days would pass quickly, and younglings would grow like weeds...but a mother's love would last forever, and Hook knew his niece would prove herself the best mother she could be.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

He was different from his two siblings, that much was clear as the days went on and Mother learned just what it was like to be a first time parent. From the beginning he was bigger than them, and had the strongest personality out of the clutch...which made him a bit of a trouble maker.

Mother knew her first born son as a biter, and a squealer when he didn't get what he wanted. If she was slow getting them food, he would wail and whine until the food was given to him. If he became frustrated -learning how to properly walk for example- he threw a tantrum and nipped his siblings until they were all crying and making a fuss. He was toothless until his second week, but gums hurt just as much as fangs if he pinched the skin right.

Being a mother was very tiring indeed. If she thought the first few days were bad, the moment sharp teeth came in and eyes opened, she was absolutely running in circles.

Kilo was the first of the clutch to open his eyes. When he did, the things he knew by touch and smell became a new wonder for him, like the brilliant red of his sister Shadow's markings, or the lovely image of his mother and her soft eyes.

His siblings were a bit slower, when concerning the will to develop and get up off their bellies. While he toddled around and gnawed on their tails, making weak growling sounds, they growled back and tried to resist his pestering. They curled up next to each other and slept most of the day, which made for a very bored Kilo that liked to cause mischief with himself.

It wasn't long before the youngling began stumbling from the nest. Every moment that Mother had her back turned, he was leaving bed and wandering about the den, making happy little gurgles and worrying his teething mouth on a scrap bone or stray twig. When field mice appeared he would spend long minutes playing with them, rather awkwardly and without fear in the way he stumbled back and forth with mock aggressive growls.

Come on! Fight me! Was his overall view towards everything in his tiny den world.

Mother would hear her son making a ruckus, and with a low groan she would pick him up by the scruff of his shoulders. She'd carry him back to the nest and insist that he rested with the other younglings, but seconds later she would only need to repeat the process and become more frustrated.

It was clear by the second week that Mother needed a break. She hadn't gone out of the den since hatching day...and she was more or les going mad with restlessness.

Thank goodness uncle Hook offered to babysit.

When the old male came walking into the den that day, Kilo peered over the lip of the nest and watched him with intelligent golden eyes. His chubby baby body wiggled from excitement and wonder of a new figure in his world, one he knew by smell and sound but hadn't the pleasure of meeting with sight.

Kilo's first mistake was crawling out of the nest and waddling over to nip at Hook's ankles. The old male went wide eyed, then with a quick blessing from Mother, he reached down and swatted the baby aside with a swift stroke of his paw. The sudden disciplining shocked Kilo and rolled him over. His eyes widened and a sharp yelp came from gaped jaws, before he stood up and shook himself off with a dejected look.

Hook stood his ground and didn't let the youngling's pouting face affect him. He communicated dominance and authority, to which Kilo ducked his head and wagged his tail to show submission. Mother watched on with a pleased look and gurgled as though she were chuckling.

Hook wouldn't give the young spitfire any extra rope. He didn't tolerate disobedience and uncontrolled roughhousing, which would do her son some good to have strong male authority in his life, given that his blood father was...uninvolved.

For the time being, Kilo's reign of terror over the den was suspended. He was devastated but neither of the adults gave pity.

Instead, Mother was glad for the freedom of a day out. Her mind needed the break and her body needed the exercise of a hunt, especially after incubating eggs for months made her a bit soft in the muscle department. To be a single parent with three younglings, it was imperative that she stay in the best shape possible, to protect and provide for them.

Still...it was difficult to look into her babies' eyes and find the courage to leave them.

Cooing softly, Mother stooped down and gave each of them a tender farewell lick, ruffling the sparse downy feathers still clinging to their bodies. They responded with affectionate gurgles and her eyes narrowed, before a rough voice chittered from above. When she lifted her gaze she saw her uncle Hook, and he was looking back with an expression of assurance.

Everything would be fine. He'd make sure they were kept safe and cared for.

Mother hesitated, but she nuzzled the old male and thanked him, before finally turning and striding for the exit. Kilo peeked his head out of the nest and watched as she strode towards the exit. His eyes widened when she disappeared behind the bright wall of sunlight that hurt one's eyes when they looked at it for too long.

Mother had never left them before. The younglings almost didn't know what to think of it, being without her comforting presence and supply of warm meat. Even Shadow sat up on her haunches and looking around with half sealed eyes, squinting in an effort to separate her blurred vision and discover where her parent was hiding. Grey Brother just curled up in a ball and seemed to shut down in order to cope with the separation.

Kilo however, kept his wide eyes fixed upon the den's exit and crept further up the lip of the nest. His young mind puzzled over the light's properties, wondering how it could seem like a solid wall, yet allow things to pass through it. It concerned him and fascinated him at the same time. The questions that flashed through his young mind had him wiggling around and uttering soft whimpers.

What was beyond that bright wall? Could he go through it like Mother? Could he find her on the other side?

Shadow and Grey brother were no help to Kilo's restlessness. Hook was even less of a comfort, as he sprawled out near the den's entrance and proceeded to groom himself, perfectly relaxed and confident all was well in his job as sitter.

This left Kilo alone to plot.

Completely unaware of the trouble taking place, Hook lifted his arm and nibbled at the underside of it, chuffing softly to himself and musing over his niece and her brood. His old heart warmed at knowing she was happy with a family...but something else caught his senses.

The little patter of clumsy feet, and a presence drawing closer as though it was trying to be sneaky...but failing quite miserably.

Hook lifted his eyes. Immediately he saw Kilo in front of him, wobbling forward towards the exit of the cave like a moth to light. His little tail was wagging happily and his clawed fingers wriggled, but the moment he looked over his shoulder and realized he was seen, his little eyes bulged and he nearly tripped on his own horror.

The jig was up! Escape!

Kilo tried to run. He tried to pick up his floppy feet and make his uncoordinated legs work, but they wobbled in every direction and threw off his balance. Stumbling once or twice, picking himself back up, only to sway and get caught up again on his own two limbs.

Hook, not sure if he was amused or angry by the little one's escape attempt, stood up and padded over until his shadow fell across Kilo's body. He caught the scruff of his shoulders between his teeth, then lifted him up bawling and struggling about as though a murder was taking place.

Hush youngling. There's no need to cry.

Kilo was carried back to the nest and plopped down. Hook reprimanded him with a stern growl, and nuzzled him to his belly as though ordering him to take a nap...or...something that didn't involve running away.

It wasn't safe outside the den. They were still far too young for such adventures.

Shadow and Grey Brother flinched to Hook's commanding voice, but Kilo just glared back at him and puffed out his little chest. His lips twitched and showed partially toothless gums. His claws worked furiously to show he was angry.

Hook just chuffed, then slumped down outside the nest so that he could more closely watch the feisty nest prisoners. He went back to grooming his dusty scales, chuffing and gurgling to himself as though he were humming a tune.

Kilo was smart. As he peeked over the nest edge, he saw how closely Hook remained posted, and he knew there wasn't a chance he could sneak past. He knew the adult was much faster than he...so with a disheartened whine, he slinked back into the nest and flopped down for a good sulk.

For some time, the little brain couldn't stop thinking of the light wall...but as the minutes passed, he began hearing an odd noise. He lifted his head and tilted it to one side, then cocked his jaw and uttered the smallest of unsure gurgles.

It almost sounded like Hook was growling. What could he be angry at? They didn't do anything wrong...at least he thought.

Kilo peeked his head over the nest, and to his absolute joy, he saw a sight that gave hope to his mischievous wishes.

Hook appeared to be asleep, snout tucked under one paw and tail curled up around him. With every breath he made an awful snoring sound that was quite foreign to the younglings. Shadow and Grey Brother whimpered out of concern.

Mother never made noise when she slept. Was Hook not really sleep, but growling to make sure they didn't try anything?

To test this theory, Kilo narrowed his eyes and made a sharp barking sound. Scratching his claws against the nest, he tried to make sounds that would make Hook think he was escaping.

The elder stirred, but after a moment of wrinkling his snout, he relaxed and began snoring again.

Perfect!

Kilo was crawling out of the nest and walking to the den entrance faster than ever before. Gazing upon the blinding light, he ventured forth and wagged his tail, without the slightest hesitation for leaving his siblings and being alone.

He wanted investigation and adventure. He wanted to see the unknown and discover where his mother went.

The first few yards to the entrance were moments of anticipation. Kilo ducked his head and squinted his eyes against the light, to try and see beyond it, but the light hurt and forced him to look at the ground beneath him. He reached out with his nose as though to meet something hard, like the other stone walls, but instead he kept walking...for the wall never touched him and seemed to envelope him in the light.

Kilo was scared and bewildered. He clamped his eyes shut, still dreading a collision, but it never came and he sensed the closed space of his den go behind him.

The den was his small world...but suddenly, as the light's power toned down and something warm glowed red against Kilo's eyelids, he sensed that small world open up around him. He came to a stop and cracked one eye open. He winced at the light and reared his head back when flashing spots made him dizzy, broadening his stance and making concerned growls.

Some moments past. As Kilo stood there, he became aware of strange noises, sounds of strange raptors chittering and claws tapping along stone. He heard birds chirping, water trickling, and the flow of wind through weeds just off his right side.

The youngling had a hard time taking it all in, but with a sharp little snort, he forced his eyes open and looked ahead of him. He had no way of knowing what he would see, or had the experience to understand it, but the moment his gaze took on the world he stumbled back in fear.

This new large world had no walls, but exploded with color and objects that were bizarre to him. His head flashed about and his eyes widened, before he crouched and whimpered in a moment of overexposure.

Kilo stood on the ridge of a rock slope. Below him were more ridges that went down at a steep angle, going on and on until it met dirt and blended off into a grassy clearing. Beyond that were tall trees and more green, underneath the shapes of distant mountains and the endless cloudy sky.

The ground was moist with rain, and just beneath Kilo's ridge was a swelled creek, trickling and jumping down the rocks, even forming a waterfall at the entrance of another raptor den. His feet felt the wet underfoot and gave him unfamiliar shivers, while his nose and back were given the sensations of tiny rain drops that occasionally splattered on his black scales.

Every single downy feather on the youngling's body was standing on end, like a wolf's mane when bristled in an agitated way. He still looked about, but his nostrils began flaring and he took in the foreign scents. His little frame began to loosen, and stand up as curiosity won over fear of such a massive unknown.

He smelled everything he saw, wondering over the complexity that surpassed anything he ever knew inside the den. With every moment that his brain became busy with olfactory, visual, and auditory sensations...he became less aware of his own presence in the middle of it all.

Kilo did not know he was being watched. He did not sense the patter of footsteps, or little voices that chittered and chuffed out of curiosity.

Suddenly, many presences drew so close that they could go unnoticed. He turned his head to the side and saw large figures standing near him, startling him and making him jump clumsily away. His claws and little teeth flashed as he made weak hisses.

The figures blinked, and Kilo went wide eyed before stopping his aggression altogether.

Three young raptors, a month or two older than himself, stood with heads high and arms tucked under their chests. Their tails arched and swayed about, while their nostrils flared and studied the scent of the little hatchling they found.

Kilo wagged his tail. He looked upon the strangers and saw that they were just like his siblings, which communicated safety and something remotely familiar within his mind. They were nearly three times his size, but he toddled up to them and cooed just as though they were his sisters, unafraid of them despite never meeting them before.

Hello!

The eldest of the trio blinked and eyed Kilo in an odd way. Her yellow eyes sparked with confidence and curiosity, while at the same time her lips twitched and threatened to curl up when Kilo came close. She was large for her age and a pale green in color, with darker markings under her jaw and on the tip of her tail. The permanent feathers on the top of her head ruffled up as a sign of indecision.

They had never seen this...nest worm...before. He was unfamiliar to them and still smelled like an egg, which put into their minds the conclusion that he wasn't supposed to be there. They themselves had only just been given permission to leave the nest...which meant he was an escapee.

One of the other females, a dirty brown color, grunted impatiently. She demanded that they move on and leave the worm, so that they could continue playing their games.

It was decided, but as the older chicks began walking down the ridge, Kilo stumbled after them and chirped happily. He bumped up against their bodies and wagged his tail, only to duck his head and blink when they made various upset cries.

Go away!

Kilo didn't understand their aggression, or why they didn't want him around. They hissed and batted at his head using their paws, which made him stumble backwards and onto his haunches with a thump.

The eldest chick arched her neck and snorted, making the biggest fit of hostility one of her stature could make.

Nest worms were supposed to stay in the den! Go back home!

Kilo stared at them in bewilderment. It seemed like he was going to give up the friendliness, but standing up he ducked his head low and straightened his tail, then bounced side to side with little rasping growls.

He thought they were play fighting. Finally! Someone that could keep up with him!

The three females blinked. They stared back, unsure what to do, before the eldest stomped forward and struck her hand over Kilo's head. She cackled, he tumbled away, then continued rolling down the hillside when he lost his footing altogether.

Kilo shrieked in shock and fear as he went, going right into a stream that ran cold over his scales and flowed up over his head. The water hurt his lungs and stole his breath, which made him scramble and fight to find the air.

What was this stuff?

Finally, the black hatchling sat up and out of the water, where he gasped and looked about with frightened eyes. The older hatchlings made cackling noises as they jumped down and looked him over with amused glints in their eyes.

Kilo ducked his head in shame and sadness. Making whimpers that stoked their teasing, he picked himself up and hissed defensively.

The little baby was devastated and confused. Never before had he been treated so harshly, with malice and hateful tones. Mother and Hook never struck him for such a reason, and their stern voices never went so sour.

He did not know hate, or the difference between enemy and friend...thus a new lesson was learnt. The trio of females were not his friends.

As Kilo coughed and crawled out of the water, he discovered that there were many more raptors around him and across the hillside, adults and adolescents alike. They looked his way and tilted their heads with surprise, or uttered small growls that showed they disapproved of him wandering about and causing trouble. He shriveled up and whimpered in fear of them, not knowing if they too were enemies that would deal him hurt.

Suddenly, however, Kilo felt footsteps shake the earth behind him. He froze and clamped his eyes shut, as the trio females ducked their own heads and whimpered nervously. The adult raptors nearby turned their attention away, walking down the slope or pretending to look at something else

In all eyes was a gleam of fear and submissive respect..

The thumping stopped. A shadow fell over Kilo and he cracked one eye open, body racked with shivers and heart thumping from anxiety of the continuous unknown. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see a pair of massive grey feet across the stream from him. They were armed with black claws...but as Kilo focused on the lethal weapons he noticed a stain of red, and smelled something he knew only from Mother's meat feedings.

Blood.

Fear again hit Kilo. He whimpered and followed the feet upwards with his eyes, where he found slender legs and an underbelly riddled with faint scars. A thin neck was arched gracefully and a head turned down at him, holding a chunk of fresh meat that dripped and turned the stream red for every moment a drop of blood hit the water.

Sharp yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of Kilo, and a growl communicated confused hostility.

What was this doing here?

The raptor was a large mature male, with ghostly grey scales and black markings across his eye sockets like splotched ink. The top of his head was adorned by a crest of fine textured black feathers, and his body sported an assortment of faint scars from past battles.

Kilo shied at the aggression this strange raptor gave. He sensed an amount of dominance that surpassed any he had ever known, accompanied by confidence and power that demanded fear and submission in scores. It made him press against the rocks and whimper...yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the cold stare that had him trapped so effectively.

If there was any reward for a tyrant king, this raptor would have taken the cake. Kilo couldn't have picked a worse raptor to bump into, and he would have been far more afraid if he knew the truth.

Alpha was back from his hunt.

There was a dull splat sound, when the scarred male dropped his mouthful of meat on the ground. Droplets of blood hit Kilo's scales and made him flinch, but a presence swooped down towards him and he clamped his eyes shut. Warm breath washed over his little body and he cringed at the smell of death upon it.

The alpha, who was sniffing and looking over the youngling, curled his lips with a flick of his tail. He looked up at the few raptors who remained nearby. His voice came in a furious hiss that demanded answers.

Who's nest worm was this?

Of course, no one stepped forward. They ducked their heads and crept away, which only made alpha angry as he clicked his teeth together.

Who was the mother!

There was a moment of silence. Every heart was beating wild, and every eye looked away for fear of being pinned with blame, ruled by a terror their leader held over them.

It seemed the little one was alone...until a great roar exploded from further down the hill. It split the air in two and caught the attention of the entire pack, as a figure scrambled up the rocks and flashed her teeth in fury. A voice communicated strength and devotion only a parent could give.

Get away from the baby!

Mother came between Kilo and the alpha like a black dart. She kicked water in all directions and crouched over his little shivering body, slashing her claws about and casting her wild eyes to all that were within fifty feet of them. She snarled and spat and flicked her tongue like she was rabid.

Kilo couldn't have squealed louder, as he huddled against Mother's foot and nuzzled his dirty face against her warm scales. Her shadow enveloped him in a feeling of safety, while her state of rage both awed and frightened him.

The alpha, who was forced back by the entrance, showed his teeth and gathered himself. Mother faced him head on and fixed her eyes on his, which made him blink in a baffled way and hiss in a sharp warning.

Be careful who you snap your teeth to, wench! He was alpha!

Mother quieted, forced to obey, but she kept herself positioned over Kilo and refused to budge. She breathed harshly after a long day's hunt, and her body wreaked of dried sweat and carcass blood. Her curling lips were stained red and her gut was full of meat saved for her brood.

What was Kilo doing out of the den? Where was Hook?

Mother's thoughts were interrupted, when her alpha stepped close and snorted.

Was this whelp hers?

She could sense the disgust and anger in his voice. Her eyes fixed upon him and shone with hatred, mixed amongst fear and sadness that went deep like a wound.

Kilo was her child, but alpha hadn't known that, much less did he know of the clutch's existence. To protect her young she had kept the eggs secret and hidden from him within the walls of her den. From the day her body became heavy, to their laying, to their hatching.

She had good reason to take such precautions, for the pack's leader had a reputation for murder. When eggs hatched he would go into the mothers' dens and seek out the newborn males, to kill and devour them as an act of preserving his alpha role throughout future years. He was cruel and mentally unsound by his species standards, where alphas _should_ have protected and supported their pack with compassion and devotion.

Mother could still remember the sorrow cries of those females...mourning the deaths of their sons from within blood painted caves.

She would NOT let her own sons suffer the same fate. Alpha or not, they were _her_ treasures and he had no right to take them from her!

The female made her intentions clear as she curled her lips and stared the taller male down. He glared at her, furious, before gnashing his teeth and hissing.

Stand aside, female.

No!

He snarled and raised one clawed hand, but she clamped her eyes shut and braced, taking the strike so that three long gashes cleaved her shoulder down to bone and made her yelp. Kilo heard her and made his own cries. The pack shifted uneasily and watched on from a distance.

Alpha snarled again.

Move!

Mother resisted. Blood flowed from her wound, but she lifted her eyes and held back choked whimpers. She kept herself strong and refused to allow her enemy the chance to destroy her precious child.

Alpha stared at her, growling, before his head raised and his eyes took on a hurt look. It was an insecure emotion, fake and poisonous as he uttered the smallest of gurgles.

Mother was horrified, and she hissed angrily to the male so that she might as well have slapped him.

How dare he try to pull that on her! How dare he!

She puffed up her chest and snapped her teeth, which drove the male hissing and spitting backwards. In a final attempt he tried to reach his head past her, but she used her body to block his way to Kilo.

She never struck him, for fear of the consequences, but she denied him and offered her own flesh as a buffer to his attacks.

Alpha withdrew. He looked at the female and his previous attempt to woo her all but disappeared behind disgust, melting a sickly affectionate face behind burning eyes and flashing teeth.

Fine...the whelp was too small and weak to be a problem anyway.

He reached down and grabbed his meat. The pack chittered to themselves, but he snarled to them and demanded silence before turning and strutting away to his den across the hill.

Silence lingered, then the pack began leaving altogether, casting a few uneasy glances to Mother before ducking inside their dens.

It began to rain again.

Mother caught her breath and stood for a moment. Kilo shivered and looked up at her with shining eyes, full of love but tainted by guilt.

He left the den when he wasn't supposed to...did that mean this was his fault?

The female looked down when she heard her son's voice. Upon seeing him shivering up against her foot, she stooped low and ignored the pain in her shoulder, so that she could caress him with tender licks and nibbles.

The poor thing was wet and cold. His ebony scales were dirty and splattered with blood, which made her whine and check him over for wounds. When she found none she gave a happy croon, then licked him some more until he was cooing and leaning into her tongue strokes.

As the rain worsened, Mother fixed her teeth in a gentle hold around Kilo's tiny body. He did not fight the restriction. He did not cry or protest that he wanted to stay outside.

Kilo had enough of the outside world. He was terrified by what he experienced, and he was happy to be within his mother's comforting grasp, as she began climbing up the hill towards their den.

He did not know of alphas, or pack dynamics. He did not understand the complexities of life or the social struggles it held...but he learned three things that day.

Never disobey Mother or Hook again. Never assume that a strange raptor is a friend...and never...NEVER...go near the alpha raptor.

Kilo hadn't known fear for very long, but in that moment, his greatest of fears imprinted upon the fury of his alpha.

Never would anything else terrify him so deeply as that raptor's hateful gaze.


	27. Chapter 27 - History - A Mother's Love

**Well chapter was horribly overdue. hehe. Sorry everyone, for disappearing and failing to update in a good time. Life has been super busy and writer's block got me good for this one.**

 **The events which take place in this chapter are crucial to Kilo's development. :) I hope you like them, and I hope you guys will send a review with what you think. Whether you liked it or not. I'm open for both, really, as criticism always helps me improve. ;) hehe.**

 **Also...I kind of made this chapter 16,000 words long. XD Might want to grab a coffee and a comfy chair.**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 27**

 **"History - Pt. #2: A Mother's Love"**

* * *

 _"A Mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law nor pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path."_ _  
_ _  
_~Agatha Christie

* * *

 _Tap...tap tap...tap..._

Momentarily, the peaceful darkness of sleep was interrupted. An exhausted mind was suddenly roused, as though someone had hit a counter bell and was demanding their needs be met. Such needs must have been VERY serious, judging from the persistent way a tiny muzzle prodded her cheek bone. It would have ONLY been the hundreth time she had to abide by such 'important needs'.

Mother just growled and clamped her eyes shut tighter. She forced her mind to remain in the dark, to savor the rest one of her profession could only find sparingly.

Being a single parent was hard. Hadn't she earned her sleep? Couldnt they just leave her alone for ten more minutes?

 _Tap tap._

Five?

Another tap, bumping up against her cheek, before a wet tongue licked her eyelid and a young voice chirped. Little talons clicked on the stone like someone was nervously tapping their foot.

Mother made a rushing sigh noise. She cracked one eye open and shifted her body up from the curled sleeping position she had kept in the nest, before yawning and licking her chops.

Fine...

There were three small figures standing directly beside her, up on the lip of twigs and dried grass. Little tails wagged and expressive eyes gleamed with happiness, as freshly developed baby teeth clicked together in a cheery "Good morning".

The younglings werent nest worms anymore. As the weeks came to pass, their young minds and bodies flourished within the world, growing like plants climbing for the sun. Intelligence sharpened and strengthening muscles better managed the growing desire for mobility, less like blind mewling blobs and more like baby raptors that liked to romp around the den.

Kilo was at the head of the group, standing on the nest rim with head up and chest out. In that stance he expressed a sense of pride that was developing over recent days. At the same time he made little chuffing noises and showed his teeth as a half submissive gesture, which showed an astounding respect and love for his dear parent.

Essentially, the little raptor was Mother's male clone. After molting all of his newborn downy feathers, he too was classed a _Velociraptor Sornarensis - Featherless Variation._ His body type was lean yet strong, and his eyes held the same fire she did, full of intelligence and an instinct that geared him towards all things curious.

Almost the same...minus the dazzling red markings of course. Shadow was the one well blessed in the "colorful marking department".

The second born female, a bit smaller and more clumsy than Kilo, crouched behind her brother and swayed a bit as she struggled to balance on the pads of her feet. She looked up at Mother and wagged her tail until she almost fell over. Her lips curled up to show partially developed teeth, and the back of her head was left a little ragged, from downy feathers that were halfway through a molting that would leave her featherless as well.

Poor thing was lost in a bit of an ugly growth stage to be honest, with bald patches and areas that looked more like black dust bunnies clinging to her scales. Some might have said she resembled someone with a horrible haircut...but Mother didnt think a thing of the unsightly fuzz. She only purred to her babies and shifted her eyes to the third one that waited patiently in a crouching position.

Grey Brother was a bit different than his two siblings. It took him a bit to get going in the world, taking the longest to open his eyes and develope his teeth. He wasnt walking strong until some days after Shadow, and he wasnt eating hard meat until an entire week had passed.

He was the runt of the clutch. It just took him longer to do things.

The little male stood at the back of the triplet group, head low and big yellow eyes fixed on Mother with gentle love and an underlying timidness. His tail flicked and his chest fluttered with frail breaths that shook his body...which was thin and bony...far unlike his sister and brother's body types.

Grey Brother followed the _Velociraptor Sornarensis - Feathered Variation._ Although his downy fuzz molted, wispy black feathers replaced them, making a sharp contrast to his solid grey scales.

If one didnt know he was born from Mother's clutch...they would have doubted his relation with them entirely.

Still, Mother loved her children equally, and gazed down upon them with love in her eyes. She purred to them and forgot her frustration of being woken up early. She reached forward and offered to lick them in gentle strokes of affection, ignoring Grey Brother's flinch and uneasy gurgle.

She didn't mind Grey Brother being so timid. She always gave him comforting tongue baths when he was frightened, and cooed lullabies until he drifted to sleep at night. She loved him even though the other raptor mothers gave peculiar glances, descriminating against her choice to coddle such a 'weak gene'.

Shadow was the affectionate one. She liked to cuddle with Mother in the shade, or preen Grey Brother's maturing feathers. Every thing she did, she did it with a gentleness, and every thought was selfless even in her young age.

Then there was Kilo...

Kilo was an instigator, and the leader in all things troublesome. He was bold and mischievous, seeking out the things that fascinated his sharp mind and amused him enough to pass the time. Every moment of every day was spent trying to prove he was brave and strong, and dominant enough to boss Shadow and Grey around.

Only Mother knew that Kilo was deathly afraid of pack alpha. Only she noticed the terror in his eyes whenever the old male passed by, even though he tried to act tough as nails in front of his siblings.

Some days, Mother wondered what it would be like to leave the pack. She wondered if it would give her young a greater freedom, without fear of leadership corrupted by evil intentions, worrying every day for their safety from an alpha that wanted her sons dead.

Such a thing was impossible to attempt, sadly. To leave the pack was to leave protection, consistent food supply, and shelter. Lone hunting for a single mother was foolish, in the forest where other bigger creatures would see her family killed by the end of the week.

No...she would have to make do with their current pack. Leaving it was out of the question, as was the prospect of challenging alpha for his throne.

Many rogue raptors over the years had tried to take top tank, only to find their fate as a pile of ribbons and blood upon the ground. Even Hook had once fought with alpha, over a female that they both sought to court.

Survival of that battle came with the cost of a death talon, and cursed to forever be a bachelor within the pack. From that day on it was rare for any pack members to form a life bond, if at all, because the tyrant alpha began denying the natural order of courtship. He forbid the coupling of females with other males, as a lion might have total control of his pride.

It didnt matter. Mother's heart did not long for a mate so long as she had her young, who held upmost priority over intimate relationships. They were all that mattered to her heart.

Which brought her back to one question...what did they want with her so early in the morning?

She could sense that it was before the normal time to wake up, and saw that the sunlight only barely reached into her den, meaning it wasnt high enough in the sky to reach for the back wall.

Kilo wagged his tail and chirped happily. His golden eyes shone, as he parted his mouth and tilted his head back in a gesture Mother knew all too well.

They were hungry. How were they hungry? Wasnt there meat left over from the previous night's hunt?

Hook had gone out with the pack's evening hunting group to get them fresh meat. After the incident involving Kilo's escape from the den, he did more for Mother as a way to apologize to her, making up for his failure to keep all of the younglings safe and hidden from their tyrant alpha.

She fell asleep in the nest assumming her uncle would be back with dinner for her children. Did he not tend to them?

Shadow mewled softly and ducked her head, showing a slight unease at the sense that something was wrong. Uncle Hook didnt bring any food back. He was grumpy too...snapped at them and told them to go to bed without dinner.

That made Mother snort and turn her eyes towards a figure sleeping at the opposite end of the den. She heard heavy snoring and saw a brown tail flicking sharply back and forth, which stirred a slight annoyed feeling in her heart and made her lurch to her feet.

She would have a talk with uncle Hook.

The babies all made relieved sounds, and proceeded to follow her over to where the old brown male was sleeping ducking their heads and bouncing clumsily on their toes whenever he moved. Mother avoided stepping on them as she looked her relative over. She showed her teeth in distaste of his laziness, then reached out and tapped him with her foot in an effort to wake him.

There was a low growl. A dark yellow eye cracked open and lips curled in aggresion...probably thinking that one of the younglngs had bumped into him...until he saw his neice standing above him with an angry look in her own eyes.

Hook grunted, then sat up and chuffed as though nothing were wrong.

What was she doing up so early?

Mother snorted back. What was he doing sleeping? Why didnt he bring food home to the children?

Hook paused and seemed to go distant. He thought a bit, pursing his lips, before huffing and shaking his head in frustration.

He went out with the pack hunters, but all of the prey within their hunting grounds had gone missing. They searched for hours, through all the trails and clearings, yet found no traces that would lead them to a kill.

Hook came back to the den unsuccsesful, but figured that he would hunt again in the morning. He had it in his mind that a big carnivore was passing through the territory. Such a thing was normal, and the prey would be scarce until their visitor moved on. He wasnt too worried about it.

Mother stared at her uncle, but her harsh expression softened behind understanding.

She may have been upset that her babies werent fed...but being without prey was normal in the world of survival. If anything, the three younglings would learn from being hungry, to know that food wouldnt always be around and an animal such as themselves would need to work with what was available.

However, when Mother looked down at the three little ones, she saw that they were laying on the stone in a fit of pouting. Kilo growled and Shadow whimpered, while Grey Brother just curled up in a ball and kneaded the floor with his claws.

Guilt set in, and Mother found herself trudging towards the den entrance with an exasperated sigh.

Seeing as Hook was still tired from his late night hunt, it was up to her to provide food for her young. Maybe she could catch some field mice in the lower clearing? That would at least tide the younglings over until a proper kill was made with good hefty meat.

 _Just_ what she wanted to do. As if she wasnt already exhausted out of her mind, taking care of the little troublemakers.

So be it...

Mother was nearly to the exit, stretching her legs out and wiggling her claws, when a shrill cry sounded and many talons pattered after her. Three little figures squeezed between her legs and nearly tripped her. She looked down and met three sets of eyes looking up at her in an excited way.

Kilo, wagging his tail against her ankles, lifted his head and chittered.

Could they come this time?

Them? Come with her?

Mother blinked and chuffed to herself, before stooping over her children and nudging them back with her muzzle. Her body tensed up and her tail went upright, showing her disagreement to such a question and the anxiety that came with it.

Absolutely not! It wasnt safe outside the den. Didnt Kilo remember that?

Her oldest son thought for a moment. He tapped his claws, arched his neck, then gave a challenging gurgle and click of his teeth. Hopping in place his eyes gleamed and forbid the fear Mother hoped he still held for the outside world.

It wasn't _that_ scary.

Mother scoffed at that notion and snapped her tail. Not scary? Didnt he realize how terrified she was, coming home to see him with their alpha, just seconds away from being struck and killed? He wasnt frightened by the thought of that happening to him?

The den was safe. As far as Mother was concerned, she wanted her babies to stay inside and away from the pack forever, hidden from the horrible tyrant alpha.

So, the concerned parent ushered her brood back to the nest and ordered them inside. She pressed them down onto their stomachs with her muzzle, licking them, before looking to Hook with a loud snort.

Hook?

The old male snored, unmoving, and Mother grunted in frustration.

Hook!

Again, no response. He just kept his back to her and slept his exhaustion away, something she wish she could do, but was unable.

In that moment the female looked down at her brood and realized something. If Hook was asleep, could she truly trust him to watch them? Would he keep them safe while she was gone?

Having all three of the hatchlings venture outside the den was the stuff of nightmares. What if something happened? What if they came across the alpha, or one of the aggressive pack members?

Suddenly, Mother wasnt so sure she wanted to leave her treasures alone. Her heart ached with uncertainty and her brain taunted her with the anxiety that something bad should happen.

Leave, and risk that they would go out of the den while she was gone. Take them with her, and risk drawing unwanted attention to her family.

Somehow the second option seemed more logical. Much as she hated the idea of letting her young leave the den, it gave her more reassurance to be there for their protection, rather than leaving them with a drowsy Hook.

Alright...fine.

For a moment, the younglings laid in the nest and pouted, unaware of their mother's inner decision. Kilo scraped his miniature claws over the moss and clicked his teeth in a bored way, while Shadow groomed her scales and tried to ignore the pestering noises of her hungry stomach. Grey Brother just curled up in a ball and let out heavy sighs of dissapointment.

Even the most timid of them wished for freedom. It was in their natural insinsts to seek the world...and it wasnt their fault that Mother wanted to delay such instincts. She had the right to be worried.

So, the black and red female arched her neck and chuffed. Three pairs of confused eyes turned up to her and the tips of three tails tried to make a hopeful wagging motion.

They could come. ONLY if they were on their best behavior, and listened to everything she asked of them. Was that understood?

Kilo leapt to his feet and puffed out his chest with a thrilled cry and gleaming eyes. Shadow got up with equal vigor, and Grey crept behind them in silence. They hopped out of the nest and crowded around Mother, rubbing their bodies on her ankles and purring like cats.

The older female purred and softened her heart to their happy voices. She licked their faces, assured herself, then spun on her hindquarters and began striding towards the den exit.

Alright. Stay close everyone. Dont go too fast, and dont dawdle behind. Dont look anyone you dont know in the eye, dont try to communicate with them, and CERTIANLY dont try to play with them.

To that rule Mother glanced down at Kilo and the little male showed his teeth in a sheepish way. He remembered trying to play with the three females that found him during his first escape, and he remembered their leader trying to beat him up.

That was okay. He had grown bigger, and could beat them up if they tried to hurt him again!

Mother kept looking ahead and chittered as though giggling.

All Kilo had to do was give it time. He'd be a big strong raptor someday, even bigger than her.

Kilo wagged his tail in awe, pleased with such a thought as being bigger than his perfect Mother. In his eyes she was the strongest and smartest...and being even remotely like her was a goal set into his heart.

With that, the family left sleeping Hook behind and braved through the blinding light of the outside sun. Kilo and Mother squinted and strode proudly, but Shadow and Grey Brother clamped their eyes shut and stumbled along with whimpers of anxiety.

The cave was behind them, and suddenly the world was big again, going off down a steep rock slope and over a dark forest that stretched into the horizon. Early morning bird songs filled the air and the wind brushed soft on their scales, as heavy scents invaded their olfactory systems.

Kilo arched his neck at the things he had once seen. His sharp eyes flickered between it all and his nostrils flared to detect every smell he could get his mind around.

Kilo was familiar with what the world looked like, but Shadow and Grey Brother crouched against the rocks and became overwhelmed by the unknown. They whimpered for Mother's assurance and failed to realize that nothing was going to jump out and hurt them.

Nothing was going to try it, certianly not so long as Mother was standing above them.

The female broadened her stance and became an intense body guard the moment they left the den. She arched her neck and curled her lips to the raptors she saw across the hillside, flashing her teeth in a threatening way to any that were within glaring distance.

MY children, she announced with her voice and body. MY treasures.

The other pack members responded with ducked heads and uneasy growls. They respected Mother and her place in the pack. In dominance standings she was the highest of subordinates beneath beta rank, and was especially feared since the birth of her clutch.

Feared and respected by most...except for the tyrant alpha himself. Luckily the nasty male hadnt shown himself yet. Maybe he was out on a hunt?

Mother relaxed a bit and chirped to her young. She beckoned them to follow as she picked her way down the rock slope, past other raptor mothers whom lounged upon big boulders and glared down at her.

Kilo saw the looks in their eyes, and for a small moment he wondered why they would look upon his mother with such hate. What had she done to them?

The little one couldnt understand, but Mother bristled at the eye contact and bared her teeth. A sickness seeped into her heart and was joined by something close to pity.

The females glowered at her and her young, specifically the males of her clutch. They loathed her for the fact that her sons were alive, while theirs had been hunted down and murdered by the cruel alpha.

Why was she so special that he let her children live? How were their lives more important than the other male hatchlings he destroyed?

Mother honestly couldnt answer those questions. She didnt know why alpha didnt try further to exterminate her sons, but she wasnt about to take her good fortune for granted. Not at all.

Before long, the four raptors finally reached the hill's lowest ridge, where the grass creeped up amongst the rocks and flowers dared to bloom bright colors. The stream that was up by their own den came this way, so that it trickled down through the rocks until it became a miniature waterfall, and continued to widen down as a growing creek.

Kilo didn't like to get wet. His siblings crashed into the shallow current and played with sharp squeals, but he hung back and gave little growls of distaste. He preferred to take a series of stepping stones, making sure to keep his claws from dipping into the water as he walked.

You could say his first experience with water made him a bit hesitant.

As Kilo hopped again onto dry land, he lifed his eyes and noticed that the others were up ahead of him. With a happy chirp he sped up so that _he_ was at the head of the group, strutting around with head high and tail arched as a gloating display, to show he was leader of his siblings.

Shadow and Grey Brother mumbled soft protests that he was slowing them down.

Come on! This was their chance to finally explore the meadow! Walk faster!

The meadow was a beautiful place. Surrounded by big dark trees, it was full of long grass and various colorful flowers, swaying in the gentle breeze and filling the air with warm scents. With the coming of the dry season the flooding was given time to dry up, yet just enough moisture was left to keep everything a burst of blinding green.

As the birds chirped, Mother stopped at the foot of the pack's den hill and hesitated before the line of long grass. She arched her neck and peered across the meadow, into the forest, and within the thick brush. She looked for any signs of danger...and there was none. They were far away from the den area, with no raptors to glare down at them and judge their existence within the pack.

Excellent.

Mother looked down at her younglings and purred. She found them standing in a line, with heads up and eyes wide to show their anxiety. Their claws wiggled against their chests. Their miniature death talons dug down into the soft dirt.

There was nothing to be afraid of. See?

Mother slipped forward into the long grass and bounced on the pads of her feet, as though to prove that she wouldnt explode upon entering the meadow. She wagged her tail and chittered airily, then crouched low and nuzzled her young as a prompt to beckon them in.

Kilo chirped. He took a cautious step forward, and suddenly Mother felt her heart burst. Her body shivered and began moving on its own, so that her hips wiggled and her head bobbed up and down. She bounced backwards with surprising agility that made all three of her offspring tilt their heads, then scooted up to one and licked its face before dodging away again.

In that moment, the female was overtaken by joy, and she dove off into the grass as though she was only an adolescent.

Come, my children! Catch me if you can!

Shadow cooed. Was this their Mother? What happened to her?

Kilo wagged his tail and cackled. He didnt know why their mother was suddenly acting so odd...but his heart was racing a thousand miles a second. He didnt care! She was playing with them! OUTSIDE the den!

All three infants made cries of joy and bounded after their parent, up and down through the grass as though they were deer fawns. Springs came alive in their steps and stars gleamed in their eyes. Their teeth nipped at Mother's heels and made her chortle with a little snap of her tail.

They played for some time, back and forth, swapping between "it" and "the chased". They covered the entire space of meadow with beaten pathways, and rolled around in wrestling matches that left them panting for air, laying in the center of big flattened grass circles. Every bit of wild energy was used up from weeks of being cooped up in a gloomy cave.

It was amazing. Mother never had so much fun in her life, having the chance to properly play with her children and give them the one-on-one attention they all deserved. Seeing their happy faces did all sorts of good for her weary and stressed heart.

When they finally collapsed of exhaustion, Mother was at the bottom of a big dog pile. Kilo lay sprawled over her side, Shadow curled up against her chest, and Grey Brother clung to the back of her neck like a jockey on a race horse. Every one of them panted in the hot sun. Every tongue lulled out and every eye was narrow with content happiness.

The bond between mother and child was a strong one, even for raptors. As the adult female curled her head around to begin grooming her young, her heart continued to burst and maternal instincts rejoiced at all the little good things. She licked her tongue over their faces and caressed them with gentle bumps of her muzzle, to which they licked her face back and kneaded their claws over her smooth scales like cats expressing pleasure.

The perfect moments passed like whispers. Mother pulled her head away and regarded her clutch with warm eyes, purring something like a lullaby as they made little chirping sounds and leaned their heads against her body. She loved them, more than anything else in the world. They were truly her treasures and she was the queen spoiled by her riches.

Suddenly, Kilo looked up and made a curious chirp, as a small butterfly fluttered over their heads and tickled at Mother's muzzle. He sat up and fixed his eyes on the yellow wings marked with black. His tail flicked and his body tensed with the slightest hint to mischief.

Shadow and Grey Brother both looked up as well. The little male ducked his head and whimpered uneasily, begging for assurance, while Shadow stood up and crept forward with big eyes.

It was so pretty and small. What was it?

Grey Brother whined. It was a dangerous creature! Leave it alone!

Kilo wiggled his hips and growled playfully. It was a play toy! Catch it!

Shadow snorted to both her brothers and watched as the bright colored bug landed upon Mother's hip, with delicate wings spread and antennae twitching. She flared her nostrils and studied it closely, making sure to keep her movements gentle and actions slow so that the odd creature didn't fly away.

Mother cooed. She watched them stare the butterfly down, until it fluttered back up into the air and went off towards the grass. All three infants went wide eyed, but Kilo let out a cry as he lunged to the ground and took off.

Now chase it!

Shadow cried at the sight of her brother trying to snatch the 'pretty thing'. She dove after and tackled him to the ground with an angry scolding, while Grey Brother followed behind and begged for the unruly actions to stop.

It was loud. Mother would have rolled her eyes if she knew of such a gesture, and she would have scolded them for the racket, but she watched the scene and found their antics to be amusing. She chuffed softly whenever they got into a wrestling match, or tripped over themselves and ended up in a tangled mess of limbs.

Better to let them figure it out themselves. Butterflies didn't taste good anyhow, and Kilo would figure that out once he-

There was a furious snarl from Shadow, followed by Kilo gagging and spitting out mashed up pieces of butterfly. His lips curled up in distaste and his eyes clamped closed, while she ran circles around and nipped his flanks in small fury.

How dare he kill it! That butterfly was HER pretty thing!

HER pretty thing? Oh please! It was fair game, and didn't even taste good! What a waste of effort...

Kilo's feelings were far from hurt, and after cleaning the nasty tasting bug parts from his mouth, it didn't take him long to find something else to catch his short attention span. He ignored Shadow's fit throwing and led a jittery Grey Brother into the thick grass, where they caught sight of a little field mouse and started chasing it for fun.

After a small sulk, Shadow went running after them and made a vow to tackle them good as payback! Her voice carried to Mother's ears even after visual was lost. Their shrieks came up ever so often and was accompanied by the scuffle of little claws in the dirt.

Mother was relaxing. She purred and listened to her young as they played, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. Her head wobbled, her jaw slacked, and her body screamed for the rest she had been denied that morning.

The warm sun felt good, as did the soft grass beneath her. Holding still even just for a moment nearly did her in and left her victim to a quick nap.

However, something caught Mother from dropping her head and dozing off. A small sense of unease still clung to the back of her mind, and it was an insistent thing that clung on even though she told herself everything was fine.

What was wrong? Wasn't this the perfect moment?

No...something wasn't perfect. Something made her lips twitch and her nostrils flare with the detection of a miniscule smell...one of which that put thoughts of fear and dread into her heart, behind automatic reactions of defensive submission. In that moment her airy happiness drowned behind horror, and her eyes snapped upwards to see a dark figure in the grass some dozen yards away. She could sense cold eyes fixed on her. With every breath she could smell a harsh scent that rode in on the changing winds.

There were only a few raptors that Mother feared in the pack. Only they could withstand her dominance and parental instincts...but within that group there was one male whom she downright feared and hated. Only HE could look into her eyes and draw emotions from her heart that nearly crippled her.

Pack alpha was laying down in the grass. The moment her gaze met the harsh yellow of his eyes, she saw his teeth gleam and swore she heard him shift around in the grass, chuffing to himself and looking over her body in a way she did _not_ like.

How long had he been there? How long had he been watching?

Keeping a cool head best she could, Mother arched her neck and remained splayed out in the grass. She looked directly at the silhouette of her alpha and chuffed to him. Her voice was stiff yet reigned in so that she did not violate the terms of her rank.

What was he doing here in the meadow? What did he want, and why was he staring?

No answer, but alpha tilted his head to the side and ground his teeth together. His pale grey scales shifted beneath tense muscles, and his wispy black feathers bristled up like the mane of an agitated dog.

He wasn't planning on her seeing him. Just knowing that he was sneaking around and spying on her made Mother feel sick with worry.

But, the male lurched to his feet and she found herself looking away, as he strode forward through the grass and turned his chin up. He headed straight for her and made it clear that -whatever for- he meant business and expected some kind of result.

Alpha was like a shadow of death descending upon Mother's meadow of sunshine and joy. He strutted with confident flair and arched his neck like a stallion parading the streets, eyes gleaming dark with aggression, communicating dominance and an underlying tone of emotion Mother knew was characteristic for him...yet never hoped to see turned her way again.

Alpha stopped just feet away from her, and the female choked out a thick growl.

Go away.

Her visitor narrowed his eyes and rebuked her hostility with a half soft growl. He looked her over and sneered with his teeth, before changing his voice to a sickly dishonest croon.

What was she doing so far away from the pack that morning? It was awful dangerous to nap in the grass where... _predators_...might snatch you up.

Mother glared and refused to answer at first, but in the distance her playing young made a burst of noise and alpha reared his head back. His eyes smoldered and his claws clicked together in obvious annoyance.

Oh. She had her whelps with her. _How delightful._

Mother snarled warily and recalled his previous attempt to kill Kilo, knowing well that he would see both of her sons dead if he had the chance.

Don't even think about trying it again!

Alpha made a sound something like a human's laugh, clearly playing dumb. Try it? Try what?

Honestly...he had no interest in the pesky nest worms that day. His focus was actually on Mother, that much was made clear when he stepped close and laid himself down in the grass next to her. His eyes roamed her body as though gazing upon an angel in the dark of his heart. His tail swayed and his talons shifted in a way most peculiar, ever intense and making Mother more nervous with every second that passed.

Don't show it, was her inner voice's advice as her skin crawled and her heart skipped. Don't show him that you are frightened, or he'll use that to his advantage!

She was tiny in comparison to the big and older aged male. Her feminine body was draped in his shadow, of gaunt limbs and prominent bone structure that gave him the "half starved" look, even though she knew he was one of the best fed raptors in the pack.

Alpha sensed Mother's anxiety and that she was casting shaky glances to his physique. Letting it tickle his arrogance he made an amused snort, before reaching into the female's comfort zone to nip her jaw in a harsh way. His croons to her were sickly affectionate, insincere and tainted by what humans might call lust. His whole body then went forward and rubbed against her shoulder in poisonous contact.

Mother was bewildered by her leader's flirtatious actions. She heard the intimate sounds coming from his chest and faltered. Her eyes got big and her body stiffened, while her brain tried to wrap itself around just what was going on. The place he nipped on her jaw stung and made her heart drop into her gut.

The tyrant alpha was known as a female keeper, and never bonded with a life mate as all raptors were supposed to do. Since he banned courting within the pack, he had the freedom to roam between whatever lovers he wished. With his level of dominance and ranking, he got whatever he wanted...whenever he wanted.

Most of the female hatchlings in the pack were his own spawn. The males that he murdered so horrifically were his own sons.

Mother had been approached by her leader once before. As the first male to have ever expressed interest to be her mate, she was blinded by his flattery and false courtship. She fell for his lies...and just some time later he abandoned her for the next pretty little female that caught his eye.

Alpha was a thing not natural, and there he was...crawling back for her company after he grew tired of his previous lover. Mother wanted to be furious by his bird-like love song singing, and displaying his body as a way to impress.

Nothing of the child murdering, adulterous tyrant was worthy to become her mate...much less did she want him any closer to her young where he could have the chance to strike them down.

Unfortunately alpha wasn't one to take no for an answer. Mother knew that she couldn't possibly beat him off, for getting into a fight with him was to fight with death itself. He was too powerful and much too experienced for her to handle alone, which would certainly mean her end.

A raptor couldn't protect its babies if it was dead. She had to play this suitor rejection smart.

So, Mother forced her aggressiveness to drop. Her eyes darkened and her body conveyed a level of submission, while she cast a weak look towards the grass and tried to see if her young knew what was going on.

It seemed they were far too busy to notice her distress. That was good. They wouldn't understand what was happening, and if a scuffle broke out, she didn't want them to be around for it.

Alpha purred impatiently as he again nipped Mother's neck, then pushed on her with one paw. He didn't seem to pay mind to her lip curls, or stabbing glances from her eyes. He seemed used to such behavior from the females he sought company with...but that wasn't a shock because not one of them met his "company" with the affection of a loving mate.

WHY alpha came to Mother was simple. His previous lover was busy setting a brood of his eggs, and broody mother hens were much too focused on tending the nest to give him the time of day.

Mother hens who's eggs were already hatched, however, were much easier to woo. So he came looking to soothe his pent up loneliness with the company of one who wasn't quite as preoccupied.

When alpha saw _her_ in the meadow, he chose her as his target and made his move...but unfortunately he wasn't counting on her annoying little whelps to be with her.

Such an annoyance would not deter him. He licked Mother's cheek and purred to her, as she shot a glare back at him and shoved him off with her shoulder, making him gurgle in amusement.

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~**

* * *

Were they sure it was safe for them to be so far from Mother? Weren't they worried something bad would happen?

Grey Brother slithered behind his siblings as they bounced through the grass, head low and feathers puffed up in a sign of concern. His big eyes flicked to every moving thing, and his heart fluttered nearly just as fast.

Kilo grunted and pounced on a small defenseless rock. No time for whining! They had to explore!

With a storm of happy chitters, the younglings ventured forth into the grass and inspected all of the wonders it had to offer. They looked at the bugs crawling about, and chased field mice that tasted good to eat. When birds fluttered up from ground nests, they jumped high into the air and snapped at their feet with empty clicks of their jaws.

For some time this went on, until the grass faded away and they came to one the edge of the clearing. They found themselves standing beneath massive trees, dark and ominous as shadows fell over their bodies and unknown sounds reached their ears.

Kilo flicked his tail and gazed upon the new things without fear. His lips turned up and his tongue relaxed with breathy pants, which gave him somewhat of a grinning face, much different from Shadow and Grey Brother's cautious eyes.

Grey whimpered. He didn't like being so far away from the den, or away from Mother's safe presence. His body pressed against the ground and his mind became overwhelmed by the things he saw.

Kilo...

The black youngling ignored his whine, and Grey persisted.

Kilo!

No one listened, but suddenly the group was startled by a sharp chirping. They looked about, wondering which one of them was making the noise, but discovered that it wasn't them at all.

A green figure darted just out of view. It snuck through the foliage near to them, peeking with beady black eyes before darting away and chirping again.

Kilo had never seen a Compy before. He tilted his head at the slender body, working his teeth together in response to the foreign voice that was lined with mischievous curiosity. His heart and mind jumped at the hunt.

It wasn't much bigger than them. It was scrawny! They could take it!

That began the game of 'chase the Compy', which lasted well into the hour as Kilo and Shadow darted about the tree line and tried to catch their prey. It seemed to play with them as well, the way it poked its pointed snout out of the leaves and teased them, then drew back when they bounded up to the spot and thrust their toothy jaws in. It then moved to another place just feet away, and the process was repeated.

Grey Brother watched on, until Kilo and Shadow came stumbling back, utterly exhausted as they plopped onto the ground and gasped for breath with happy chirps.

All worry of Mother was forgotten behind fun. They all became too focused on the freedom, as the younglings found a rock out in the sun and laid across it, splayed out with bellies up so that they could bathe in comfortable warmth.

Kilo loved the unfamiliar world. He loved discovering new things, and it thrilled him to work his sharp mind over the hows and the whys.

The Compy was fast because of its long legs and slim body. It could slip through the smallest of spaces, then zip over the ground faster than a mouse could scamper.

As Kilo relaxed, he wondered if the little creature was good to eat. Did it taste like the things Mother brought home? Could it even be caught?

It was then that a new thing caught the little one's attention. As he laid on his back, puzzling over why the world hung upside down when he did so, he caught movement within the trees. He saw slivers of sunlight breaking behind a black shadow. He heard footsteps and flared his nostrils to find a scent.

That was odd...it was about the height of a raptor...but the shape didn't match that of a raptor. He couldn't catch a scent against the wind direction.

Kilo rolled onto his stomach and snorted softly. He stared at the place where he saw the shadow, and discovered that it had disappeared completely.

Where did it go?

Shadow? Did she see it?

The black and red female refused to open her eyes, as she grunted and waved Kilo's voice off with a flick of her tail. She refused to answer his curiosity. She had her efforts put into a nap, NOT chasing another Compy.

Kilo growled. But it wasn't a Compy!

He became frustrated, as the other younglings ignored him and continued their resting. He sat up and nudged Grey, but even he growled and turned his back to him.

Fine! He'd investigate on his own!

No protest, and Kilo huffed before jumping off the rock and trotting to the edge of the tree line. His head ducked low and his eagle eyes focused on the small details, from disturbed birds to the slightest rustle of a leaf. His death talons raised as an underlying instinct, reacting to the thrill of hunting something, tensing up his muscles and making him ever alert.

There was most definitely something in the trees. He could sense a presence ahead, down in the bushes and just out of sight. It moved ever so often and he sensed the change on a microscopic level, then heard the smallest of sounds like a metallic click...or what sounded like fluttering wings and something scraping on the ground.

Perplexed, Kilo sucked in a breath and caught a wave of scents. They seeped into his olfactory senses and sent his brain into overdrive, trying to identify things that puzzled him even further.

This creature smelled heavily of sweat, and an unknown aroma that made Kilo's nose wrinkle in disgust. There was a vague tone of dirt, with other earthy things and more smells like nothing he had ever smelled before.

Very, very interesting.

Kilo was not afraid of the unknown things, as he was afraid of alpha. He had no reason or experience to make him cautious, or have the instincts to know what was bad and what was safe. He had no way of knowing that this thing could be bad. He only knew that he saw it, he was curious of it, so it automatically became a thing of interest to him. Things of interest needed to be investigated, so that he could learn and soothe his curiosity.

The little raptor stepped into the ferns. He ducked under and sniffed at the ground, flinching and snapping his jaws when a branch suddenly moved just some feet from him. Kilo tilted his head when the branch, long and perfectly straight, glinted in a sliver of sunlight. The movement caught his eye like a bird might have been drawn to a shiny coin. It was oddly metallic for being a branch.

Then, something else moved, and Kilo saw the outline of a living creature in the shadows. It was by far the strangest looking animal he had ever seen in his life. His eyes bulged at the sight of it, his nostrils flared, and his body tensed up as a sign of uncertainty.

What in the name of raptors was it?

Kilo's mother had brought dead monkeys to the den before. They were soft fleshed, with a coat of hair and a body unlike any of the dinosaurs in the area. Their eyes were forward facing...and Kilo had been scared to death by it before finally discovering they tasted almost the same as normal prey.

He didn't have the words or the knowledge to describe what he saw, but what he saw was a human, and the first one he had seen during his short time in the world. It kind of looked like a monkey...but at the same time, it didn't. Kilo was both concerned and fascinated by the new discovery, so much that he crouched down and wagged his tail as his eyes made a visual once over.

The human was a slender Costa Rican man, with rough dark toned skin and dark eyes, shadowed by the wide brim of a hat meant to shield him from the glaring sun. He wore loose fitting clothing, dark in color so that he was easily hidden in the shadowed foliage of the forest.

In one hand, the man held a pair of binoculars, which he looked through now and again at something off in the distance. In the other, was the odd branch Kilo had seen. By human words it was a hunting rifle, but the little raptor didn't know any better.

He saw a strange naked monkey, and a silver branch. Such things were not dangerous in his eyes.

But suddenly, as Kilo laid there in silence, he failed to notice a second figure sitting in the brush not far from him. He failed to see two eyes staring down at him, wide with surprise and wonder, as teeth flashed in somewhat of a smile. It moved its hand out as slow as could be. It opened its fingers and positioned them just a few feet above where Kilo was.

Then, with speed that surpassed the little one's senses, the hand snapped downwards and closed around his muzzle. Kilo was so shocked by the movement that his eyes bulged and he shot backwards with a terrified squeal...but he found himself weighted down, and his voice cut off from the pressure keeping his jaws closed.

Now Kilo was very afraid. He thrashed and riled about, as the human above chuckled softly and tried hard not to get scratched by flailing claws.

"Oh, quiet down, scales. No need to make a big fuss about it."

The first human became aware of the struggle, and he flashed his head around with an expression of confusion. He lifted his gun and dropped his binoculars, but upon seeing the baby raptor his eyes became wider and he shot out a hastened whisper in Spanish.

 ** _"What are you doing!"_**

Kilo kicked the second human's wrist and caught the sleeve of his jacket with one death claw, making him adjust his grip and growl sharply.

"English, remember?"

The Costa Rican paused a moment. He stumbled over his words, licking his lips, before shaking his head and attempting to use English the second time around. It was clear it wasn't his first language, and being upset didn't help for mistakes, but the frightened look in his eyes helped get the point across.

"That is a Velociraptor. It is dangerous!"

"I'm aware," said Kilo's captor as he struggled not to drop his quarry. "You see the claws on him?"

"You must drop him, now!"

"He's just a little one. Calm down."

The man holding Kilo shifted. He was heavier in build, with sharp eyes and short grey tinged hair, as well as a rounded face and big hands. He handled Kilo in a rough way, so that the youngling dangled about like a hung ragdoll.

The Costa Rican was the guide, someone who was familiar with such landscapes and could navigate the terrain. He was a nervous one...especially once they made it onto the island. His eyes were locked on the thrashing dinosaur as though it would suddenly break loose and rip him apart.

"Coming into contact with a young raptor is dangerous. The mother will hunt for us."

Kilo growled and snapped his tail, as though to prove the guide's point about his specie's danger levels. He stared with wild eyes at the man who held him, gripping his claws until he swore he felt them sinking into the soft flesh of his fingers. His little heart fluttered and his mind throbbed with thoughts of hate and regret that he ever went into the trees.

The heavy set man grunted and began fumbling with an old canvas bag, using one hand as Kilo swung from the other. When Kilo managed to nip at his thumb and draw blood from needle wounds, he made a small growling sound and tightened his grip.

"The mother wont be a problem. We have work to do."

Kilo worked his jaws open and managed a small snarl. He tasted the human's blood on his lips, and had a thousand questions going through his terrified mind.

Where was Mother? Where were his siblings? What were these creatures going to do to him?

Thinking the same questions, the guide blinked, "What are you doing with him?"

The canvas bag was emptied, and Kilo shrieked as he found himself shoved into it, talons scratching at the thick fabric. The top closed over him and he began crying as a realization hit him.

He was trapped!

* * *

 **~...~**

* * *

"I don't understand why you're wining so much, Nicolas."

"I'm whining, because I know that infant's pack. Haven't you heard the stories?"

A snort was heard, as the heavy set man made sure Kilo was secure, then grabbed a second hunting rifle off the ground and put a round in the chamber. His face was tight with a serious frown, yet his eyes sparkled with a hidden excitement for what they were about to do.

"I've heard a bunch of hysterical locals turning natural attacks into monster encounters."

'Nicolas' was somewhat offended. He gave occasional glances to the canvas bag that lurched and made muffled crying sounds, before muttering something broken between Spanish and English.

"That's what all of the hunters say, before they meet la terrible muerte."

"Isn't that what you called the pack alpha? Muerte?", the heavy set man snickered, "What does that mean?"

"It means death. He has killed countless hunters, and you'll share their fate if you don't take this seriously."

There was another chuckle as the second man peered through his rifle scope towards the pack's den hillside, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious about it. You have any idea how much money this job will get me? The credentials?

"Ingen doesn't know the kind of power they've got in their hands. If I land this job, big things will change, and someone who actually knows what they're doing will be in charge. I've got all the important things taken care of."

A long and awkward pause drug out. Nicolas stared at his comrade - or rather, the man he was paid to obey- then shook his head and muttered. He lifted his rifle to his shoulder and released the safety with a frighteningly shaky hand.

"Ingen trusts you?"

"I've got them eating out of the palm of my hand, after the Pterosaur wrap up in Canada. The people that sent me here will be doing the same when we take care of their raptor problem, and bring back that baby raptor for good measure. They might be able to use him."

He activated a radio attached to his jacket, speaking softly to someone on the other line. There were four other men positioned in various places at the edge of the pack's den site.

They came in fast, they would finish the job fast, and they would get out fast before the pack knew what happened. Rather brutal if one had the heart to look past the paycheck.

"All shooters, get ready to light it up."

Nicolas grunted and put his finger on his rifle's trigger, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just shut up and drop some raptors."

A mutter was the only reply, and Nicolas tried his best to keep his annoyed voice down.

He knew something was fishy about the operation on Isla Sorna, but he wasn't sure the American rifleman gave much thought on the matter. He figured he was in it for the money, the power, or the fame...just like all the other reckless gunmen and officials that wanted their hand in whatever was going on behind the curtains.

Nicolas himself was hired by the hush hush organization some time before, to become familiar with the island and it's creatures, so that he could serve as field guide for the groups that did business there.

Supposedly, they were given the task of population control, specifically for a pack of raptors that was in the way of their 'important plans'. He didn't have the slightest clue what those plans were, but he knew that the raptors were dangerous. It was crazy of people to invade the island in the first place, whatever their reason.

A gun was shoved in his hands and he was told to be careful. That was it.

The middle aged Costa Rican gave a dark glance to where his commanding officer sat with rifle ready. He muttered again, but made sure to use full Spanish that time around.

 ** _"Stupid fat man."_**

"Wanna say that to me in English?"

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~**

* * *

After a few moments of struggling, Kilo laid down inside the canvas bag and panted. His scales were slick with sweat and he was exhausted, after fighting for so long where fresh air couldn't circulate.

The bag didn't tear very easily. Once or twice he got his talons stuck in the material, but he couldn't put enough force into the downward strike to make a large enough slash. He only stumbled around inside the bag and hurt himself when freedom wasn't gained.

Too tired to cry, and left without hope of escape, Kilo closed his eyes and lulled his tongue out. His sides shook and his nostrils puffed. His heart raced a thousand miles a second like he had been running just as far.

He couldn't stop thinking of his Mother and siblings. As he listened to the strange creatures, curling his lips at their voices, he wondered where they were and if they were safe.

Did Mother know he was captured? Was she coming to-

Suddenly, the silence was broken by something that made Kilo jump upwards and get tangled up in his prison. The air split in two as though thunder had struck the ground just yards away, bigger than the biggest storm that had ever come over the island. A sharp aroma seeped into his nostrils, and the shock made him wail despite being out of breath.

A rifle had been shot. The boom was enough to scare the baby raptor out of his skin, before he smelled gunpowder and heard the pleased whisper of one of the humans. He laid on his back with feet up against the loose canvas. His eyes were wide and darted about in an expression of new terror.

"That's an excellent shot, if I do say so myself."

Pause, then a second gunshot, and Kilo again erupted into a fit of thrashing and frightened yowls. He wailed and slashed in all directions like he was a ball of fury and knife blades.

What was happening?! What was that awful sound that hurt his ears? What were the creatures doing?

Some more booms passed, before the humans had to reload and a moment of quiet was granted. Kilo slumped into a heap and panted again. He stared blankly ahead until he began hearing other sounds that made him whimper.

From within the canvas bag Kilo could hear terror calls of raptors, amidst other gunfire that was quieted with a bit of distance. They were crying out in a way most dreadful, sounding alarms of confusion and rage that could only mean one thing.

The pack was being attacked. The creatures had ambushed them!

Kilo was horrified by knowing his home was under threat. His body began to tremble as all boldness left him, replaced by fear of the unknown creatures and the unimaginable damage they were suddenly dealing into his life.

Never before had the little raptor wished for his mother so hard.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

Mother! Mother come quick!

Shadow and Grey Brother were in a panic. Their eyes were wide and their hearts were racing, fear flooding their systems as little legs sent them barreling through the long grass, towards the place they last saw their Mother in the center of the meadow. They shrieked and cried out as loud as their lungs could muster.

Mother!

The gunshots hadn't started yet, but they heard Kilo's terror calls and knew that something awful was happening. Every instinct they held pointed them to the protection from their parent. Every fiber of their bodies ached with the dread that Kilo had been attacked...but Mother would surely save them all! She was the bravest and strongest raptor they knew!

But, the moment the two hatchlings burst from the grass, they found themselves gazing upon a scene that shocked them to the core. Shadow whimpered with a confused tilt of her head, and Grey Brother ducked down in a gesture of horror.

Before them was the pack alpha. He stood tall and mighty over the crumpled form of their Mother, laid in a shivering mess on the ground, lifting one leg in the most submissive act a raptor could give to their higher rank. Her eyes were clamped shut and a deep gash was set into her neck, which the male had struck there in response to her rejection of his...affection.

What was alpha doing to Mother!?

At the sound of her young's voices, Mother opened her eyes and slid her head across the ground to look at them. She whimpered and immediately tried to stand, but her suitor snarled and pushed her down with a sharp shove of his foot. He curled his lips and snapped his jaws. His eyes made murderous looks that cursed the interruption of his courtship.

Go away, whelps!

Mother struggled and looked to Shadow. She purred softly in an effort to calm them...but then...she noticed that one of her children were missing. A note of terror struck her weak heart, and she forced her body upright with a shaky croon, pushing past alpha's heavy foot.

Where was Kilo!

Shadow whimpered and clacked her teeth together. Kilo was attacked! He needed help!

What!?

That was enough to stop Mother's heart. She choked, terrified, before putting her strength into shoving alpha away. Blood oozed from her neck but she didn't let the pain get to her, nor did she plan to let alpha keep her from standing.

The male was about to knock her back, but that was the moment the gunfire started. The sky split apart and a death shriek sounded from further up the den site, where a young female was blown off her feet by something that could not be seen. Her body tumbled down the rocks and landed in a crumpled heap. A gaping bullet hole bled through her ribcage in a wound that had never been seen before.

A moment of silent horror ensued. Alpha shifted in place and wrinkled his snout with uneasy snorts, as Mother crept closer to her young and hid them beneath her body.

What was happening?

Silence, until the sky again split and two raptors fell dead just outside their dens. An old male was struck across the hip and left wounded on the rocks, but they were just the first in a line of many. None of them could have been prepared for the chaos that would descend upon the pack.

As raptors began dying left and right, alpha was overtaken by confusion and fear. He stumbled back from Mother and chuffed uneasily to himself, all dominant aggression disappearing by his cold hearted nature.

The alpha, meant to protect and serve his pack, turned tail and raced off across the meadow. He dove into the dark trees and betrayed every duty he held towards the raptors he ruled over.

Mother curled her lips and winced through the ear ringing gunfire. She felt fury in her heart, for being treated like garbage by the tyrant male, and to see him abandoning his pack in their time of need.

Coward!

Shadow whimpered. She nuzzled her face alongside the older female's ankle, taking comfort in her presence, yet disturbed by alpha and worried for the fate of her brother, flinching whenever the strange thunder sounds hurt her ears.

Was Kilo going to be okay?

Mother shuddered heavily. She looked down at her daughter with pain in her eyes and fear in her heart, which burned and made her body beg to run for the trees.

Find him...find Kilo...now! That was what her instincts were telling her. Save your son!

So, the female bent down and nudged her two babies close together. They seemed confused until she took both their bodies gently in her mouth, cradling their ribcages between her teeth like they were china dolls.

Hold on.

The den site was hell on earth. It wasn't safe for them to stay, and Kilo needed her.

She had to run as fast as she could possibly run. Every second count...and when she found the creatures that did this to her world...she'd make sure their death was slow and painful. If they did _anything_ to her son, that would be the least of their worries.

When Mother came to the tree line in which Kilo's scent entered, she felt weak with pain and fear. The wound in her neck continued to bleed, but she ducked into the foliage and held her head high, so that Shadow and Grey Brother were spared the wounds of passing branches, and harsh contact of leaves against their bodies at such high speeds. She dared herself to keep going and _never_ stop searching for her third child.

Kilo?

Where was he? He had to be around somewhere!

KILO!

Suddenly, the bushes just ten yards away from Mother rustled, and one of the gunshots fired directly from it. The sound was so loud it made her head ring and startled her body three feet up into the air. It caught her off guard and made her snarl with terrible malice.

Never in her life had the raptor discovered creatures who could deal damage with thunder. What horrible things were they? What did they look like?

The gunfire echoed off into the distance, and Mother heard an odd sound, something like an animal's vocals...but not quite. It made her head tilt to the side and her lips quiver with suppressed hostility.

"You aim for the little one. I've got the old brown guy."

"The one with the missing claw?"

"Yah. He's a gnarly looking one, isn't he?"

Slowly, the female set Shadow and Grey down within the brush, nuzzling them onto their bellies and cooing as a soft order to remain unseen. Once she was sure they were hidden from sight, she turned her attention back to where the thunder sounds originated and crept forward into the thicket.

A boom sounded and Mother did her best not to jolt. She flared her nostrils and caught the scent of her child Kilo, she cooed for him, but there was no answer and another boom was followed by the strange voices.

"You missed him."

"I know I did! Shut up and deal with your own shots."

That was when Mother poked her muzzle through the ferns, and she found a small opening in the heart of the thicket. Her chest barely fit through the brush and tree trunks, but with a little bit of wiggling she broke through and crouched underneath some shadowed leaves.

The humans were a shock to her. At the sight of them sitting there, strange bodies and strange clothing wielding odd silver branches, she widened her eyes and pressed her lips together in anxious curiosity.

These things were decimating her pack? How? They looked so...feeble.

One of the creatures shouldered his weapon, and thunder erupted from its muzzle along with a millisecond long flash of smoke and light. The air smelled of fired gunpowder, which burned at Mother's senses and made her shudder. Her claws dug into the earth to release her tension without physically mauling the enemy she saw before her.

With the explosion however, the raptor came to see the smallest of movement, coming from within a brown lump thing laid across the ground. At first she didn't care to give it any thought...but her eyes kept going back to it...and her heart kept lurching when it flopped and twisted around.

The heavier set man growled and reached out to tap the canvas sack with his boot.

"Hush in there, scales."

The thing fell over, and from within came a muffled cry, broken with fear that touched Mother's instincts like a knife. Her eyes bulged and her senses honed in on the sack alone, so that she heard the cry again and came to recognize it.

Kilo! Her son was in there!

It was like a switch was flipped. Mother's cautious wish to stay hidden in the shadows was shattered apart by an uncontrollable fury, fueled by her love for her son, and the urges she held as a parent to protect him. She lunged from the ferns and cackled loudly, so that the humans jumped to their feet and turned around with exclamations of shock.

"Shoot it!"

Mother was unaware of the danger she put herself in. Planting both her feet over the brown canvas sack and bending low to shield it from the humans' eyes, she snarled and gnashed her teeth angrily. Her claws wriggled and her death talons flicked up in a preparation to strike flesh.

How dare they try to hurt her child! How dare they try to take him from her!

She lunged at them, but the heavier set man shouted, and he stood his ground with weapon pressed into his shoulder. With finger on the trigger he stared the raptor down and shouted at the top of his lungs, as she rose up and flicked her claws sideways towards his face. Her body became _perfectly_ profile to the muzzle of his rifle, providing full view of her vital zone.

That was when the gun went off. In a deafening close range shot, it spewed smoke and gunpowder onto the scales that covered Mother's ribs, just as a great pressure connected with her body and sent her falling over backwards. Her ears rang with the echoing thunder and her eyes rolled back in a moment of shock, before she found her voice and released a horrible cry.

What was that? It felt like she was just rammed across the middle by an angry Triceratops!

In that moment, Mother's system was overloaded by adrenaline and flight instincts. As she lay crumbled on the ground, she began to feel a painful burning sensation in her ribcage, and her breaths became short like someone was squeezing her right lung. All of her bold aggressions became crippled with new fear.

Get Kilo and get out of there, was what her instincts demanded. She had no problem obeying them.

The raptor wrenched to her feet and curled her lips in a nasty way, before bending down to grab Kilo's sack and run for freedom. She stumbled on roots and almost couldn't fit back out the thicket, but a trunk just feet from her head exploded and the American human yelled.

"I couldn't have missed it from that range! How is it still running?"

"I-I don't know...she had red markings, I couldn't pick out any blood."

His guide could be heard fumbling with his own weapon, as Mother broke through the brush and nearly fell on her face. Her breaths sounded like gargled nails, and her shaky chitter was muffled behind the thick fabric of the bag in her mouth, barely loud enough to call for her other two hatchlings.

Shadow! Grey!

The infants rose up from the ferns and whimpered in response. Their eyes bulged and fixed upon Mother, whom nudged them forward with her snout.

RUN!

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~  
**

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what happened. One moment he was kicked over by the human, crying and panting for fresh air, then the next the outside world seemed to go into chaos.

Was that a raptor's voice he heard?

Everything that followed was kind of a blur, from a snarling raptor, to angry human voices, and a boom so loud that Kilo tried to cover his ears with his paws. He felt his bag lifted up into the air and flopped around, which kept him off his feet and made him dangerously nauseous.

What was going on! Where was he?

Some moments passed and Kilo remained sprawled in the canvas back, whimpering and panting as he listened to the quick thumps of running feet. He tried to smell for scents, but the thick fabric blocked them out. He tried to slash his claws through, but just like before they weren't sharp enough to cut.

Finally, there was a weak croon from above. It caught the hatchling's attention and made him look up, as familiarity struck his heart and mind with joy.

Mother? Was that really her!?

Kilo became so happy that he tried to stand, only to wobble and fall back down with a loud grunt. His tail thumped in the confined space, and his lungs made continuous purrs of affection. He never felt so relieved in all his life.

Mother came to save him!

The hatchling cooed and sought his parent's comforting voice, to soothe his fear and distract him from the horrible things that were taking place. He clicked his teeth and "baby talked" for a good minute or so...yet there was no answer. Mother had gone silent, save for the sounds of her running feet and heavy breathing.

Mother? Was she okay?

No answer, but suddenly Kilo heard a rasping breath, followed by coughing and what sounded like gurgling water. His bag lurched harshly and Mother's footsteps faltered into a stumble, before she recalibrated and ran onward.

Mother?

Kilo was starting to feel concerned. A few moments passed, then another rasping cough and gurgling sound, followed by a slight stumble between Mother's stride. It was worse than last time, and just faintly the infant heard a pained whimper, broken as though it was underwater. The wheezing breaths became more labored and were horrible to listen to.

Frightened, Kilo whimpered and began to notice something odd about his bag. Staring at the top seam he noticed a color change, oozing down through the tan fabric and turning it an ugly dark color. It got darker and darker, then looked wet, and began dripping down on him in little droplets.

For a moment the little black raptor stared at the speck on his side. He tilted his head at it, heart fluttering, then reached forward and gave it a good sniff.

Blood. What horrified him more was the realization that it was raptor blood.

In that moment, Kilo felt Mother come to a stop and wobble. He heard her cough again, wheezing, before she made the weakest whine he had ever heard come from her mouth.

She was frightened, and in pain. To know that made the youngling whine back and curl up into a sad ball.

What happened to Mother?

That thought was interrupted, when Kilo felt her move forward and his bag swing with the lurch of an exaggerated and stumbling gait. She was walking through some thick trees, judging by the branches that poked and slapped against her body and the package she carried.

Suddenly, Mother stopped, turned around a bit, then Kilo felt her lower down and set his bag onto something soft. He got to his feet and cringed at the bloody canvas that laid over his back. The smell of it filled his nostrils and made him whine sadly.

He needed to be out. He had to see Mother, and make sure she was okay.

There was a soft shuffling sound, before Kilo saw a big black claw pierce through his bag and slash it open with one muscle flick. Open daylight blinded him for a few long moments, before the white spots faded away and he stumbled forward into a scaled chest.

Happy cries met him. Shadow and Grey Brother, panting and shivering from an exhausting run, crowded around him and licked his head in gestures of happy and affectionate relief. They nibbled his neck and gripped at him with gentle claws as though they never wanted to let him go again.

Still, Kilo braced against the bombardment and turned his eyes upwards. He kept his focus on his Mother. He cooed to her and wagged his tail in some hope that she was alright.

When he saw his dear Mother, however, Kilo's body froze and his hope caught in his throat. His young mind faltered and tried to understand the sight before him...but it almost couldn't, as though the impossible had happened and he was in a stupor because of it.

For the longest time, since he was born, Kilo was positive that his Mother was the strongest being he knew. As far as he was concerned, she was invincible and could never be hurt. In his eyes...she couldn't bleed.

Kilo's eyes widened and he pushed away from his siblings to press up against her chest, flinching at how cold her scales were. He couldn't stop looking between her face and her side, equally frightened by the things he saw.

She was very much bleeding. Her face was covered in blood that oozed from between her lips, and bubbled out of her nostrils with every gurgled breath she took. Her ribcage was also covered in blood, from a small round wound that penetrated between two ribs, unlike any wound he had ever seen before.

Mother gagged on the blood in her throat, before managing a weak purr and reaching down to lick her eldest son. Her breathing worsened and her eyes were dull, as they clamped closed and cracked open in gestures of immense pain.

No raptor was familiar with the kind of wound Mother received. No one knew that it was from the bullet of a .338 Winchester Magnum, designed to kill grizzly bears and moose. No one knew that it went in through her ribs and pierced one lung, then exited her body through the muscle of her back, narrowly missing her spine.

Mother had run for some time, before blood loss and the cost of breathing with one lung caught up with her. She was forced to stop and take shelter in a group of close-growing trees, covered in vines so thick they almost blocked the sunlight from getting in.

Instincts had such an affect on almost all wounded animals. Her brain demanded that she find a safe and quiet place to rest, and she listened for the sake of her children and her body.

The female was terrified. Her body was going into shock, feeling numb and cold, confused by what was happening and struggling to function after the damage she sustained. She stared at Kilo in a distant way, and answered his sad cries with weak coos of encouragement.

It was alright...everything was alright.

Kilo knew it wasn't. As his mother laid there and fought to breathe, he licked her and curled up in the crook of her arm. Shadow and Grey Brother squeezed in next to him so that each raptor had skin contact with the other.

Mother purred and rested her head on the grassy forest floor. She ignored the sticky pool of blood underneath her, choosing instead to savor the quiet moment she had with her young, away from the death and chaos.

In a sense, the female knew she herself was dying, but her young hadn't yet grasped the concept. They didn't realize the fate that was waiting for her, and it broke her heart to think they would be left to fend for themselves.

Mother whimpered. She moved her head back until her trembling body was encircled around her children, so that her weak breaths drew in their scent and gave a small comfort to her fuzzy mind.

How was she going to protect her babies if she wasn't there? How were they going to resist the alpha?

Even if Hook had managed to survive the attack, could he protect them well enough on his own?

She wasn't ready to die...

* * *

 **~Hook's POV~  
**

* * *

It felt like an eternity passed, before the attack subsided and the terrible gunfire went silent. Every moment was terror and sorrow in the hearts of the raptors whom struggled for their lives, hiding from mysterious wound givers and watching other pack members shot off their feet.

When it all ended, everyone was looking for someone they lost; whether it be parents, siblings, mates, or offspring. The air was full of mourning cries given for the dead and dying, marked by bullet holes and laying in a pool of their own blood.

It was only by great luck that Hook survived.

Staggering about the den site, bleeding from a minor flesh wound in his thigh, the old male searched for his niece in frantic worry. He called for her with bellowing cries. He searched every square inch and even inspected the bodies lying about.

She was nowhere to be found. He couldn't even find traces of her three children.

That was when the tyrant alpha, the one known as "Muerte" by the humans, came back from his cowardly retreat. He walked up the hill with head down and eyes narrowed, looking calmly across the damage done, while angry raptors cast dark glares and bared teeth when he wasn't looking.

Where was he when they were being attacked? Why wasn't he there to defend them?

Muerte stepped over a dead body and ignored the curiosity over his disappearance. He walked up the path towards his den, snorting at a wounded raptor's pained whines, then dismissing the sight of a young adolescent standing over her deceased sister.

Along the path, Muerte also passed by Hook. For a small moment he stopped and regarded him, cold eyes full of something close to disappointment, while his tail flicked and he uttered a small chuff. To some it may have sounded a little like mockery.

Couldn't avoid getting wounded, could he?

Hook fought a curl of his lips and growled. He stood awkwardly on his wounded leg, which hurt something awful and made his nostrils flare in response to the pain.

That was when he smelled it. Mother's scent, all over Muerte's scales and in the dried blood on his claws, from when he struck her in the meadow. It went into his mind and sparked emotions of rage and shock, fueled by the underlying dread that something happened to his niece.

Did alpha have something to do with her disappearance? What did he do to her!

Muerte pulled his head back and gurgled. Giving a sideways glance to the lower meadow, he wriggled his talons and ruffled his feathers in a defensive way.

He didn't know where she was, and he had _nothing_ to do with it.

Hook didn't believe that. The wounded elder limped up to his alpha and snapped his teeth, despite the retaliating snarl and glare from the dominant leader. He stood as tall as he could and snapped his one talon into the rocks with a sharp click.

The pack, expecting the tension between the two males to go south, backed a respective distance away and ducked their heads. Hook hissed in that undeniably challenging way he was known for.

Where was she!

Muerte grunted. He stood his ground and seemed amused by Hook's faith to his family...so much that he flicked his tail and groaned, like a kid forced to tell the truth.

She was down somewhere in the forest. One of her whelps had run off just before the attack.

Hook didn't stay long enough for anything else to be exchanged. He shoved past Muerte onto the stone path, going rather clumsily as he more or less stumbled down the hill, blood trickling down his leg and muscles working around a bullet lodged in his flesh.

He had to find his niece...no matter what it took.

Eventually, Hook made it to the meadow and found Mother's scent, leading him into the trees and to a very thick part of the forest. He found the place where the humans were taking their shots; snarling at the scattered bullet casings, boot prints, the smell of gunpowder, and Kilo's presence, before finding Mother's scent and a droplet of blood on the ground's layer of dead leaves.

That blood led Hook back into the forest. The trail started out small, but as time went on and ground was covered, the red droplets were accompanied by chunks of flesh and lung tissue, becoming bigger and bigger until it seemed the stream was constant.

Hook was devastated and horrified. He whimpered to himself and clenched his teeth together, showing his sorrow, as his tail snapped and his nostrils quivered to the blood's smell.

The amount was deadly. To think that Mother had come so far with such a nasty wound was...almost impossible to believe.

Then...the trail stopped. Hook searched and backtracked and searched again for it to pick up, but it was as though Mother had evaporated, or plucked up from the ground...

Hook certainly hoped that was not so. A T-Rex could have easily stumbled across her and taken advantage of her terrible wound.

Many long and frightening hours passed. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, temperatures made a nosedive and the forest was plunged into darkness. The night time predators skulked about and ever so often they pounced on unsuspecting prey, making horrible scuffles that crashed and shrieked through the trees.

Hook was terrified he would never find his niece again. He slipped through the shadows and moist foliage, scales cold and wet from the moisture that clung to every surface like recent rainfall. He chittered from time to time in hopes he could call to her, while trying not to alert a larger predator of his presence.

The old male sighed, came to a stop, and smelled the damp air. His leg hurt and his body was exhausted.

Where was she? Where were the younglings?

Suddenly, branches some fifty yards ahead of him snapped. The male froze and became alert, listening intently, as footsteps neared and ferns rustled. He flicked his tail and chittered in a hesitant greeting, hoping it was a familiar face.

No answer, but there was a flash of something in the trees, like a star in the black night. Moving around it made Hook blink in confusion, before a powerful stream of light crossed over his body and blinded him. He choked on a startled grunt and fell to his belly in an effort to hide. Voices could be heard not long after.

"Have you found any more blood yet?"

"No...not for the past ten minutes. Are you sure you hit her vitals?"

"You saw the trail, right? I'm positive."

Hook clenched his teeth together and studied the scent of the creatures making such weird vocalizations. He couldn't understand the foreign language, but upon smelling their aroma he recognized them as the suspects of the attack.

These things...they were not like the animals and dinosaurs Hook usually saw on the island. They were strange...and very dangerous.

The light, coming from a flashlight in one of the humans hands, passed over Hook a second time and caught the reflection of his eyes. It halted and a voice whispered.

"You see that?"

"Could be a howler monkey."

"Could be our raptor too. You have your gun ready?"

Hook flinched and made a low growl, as hate seeped into his heart and begged him to charge. His instincts demanded that he kill the creatures responsible for the deaths in the pack, and for hurting his niece...but he was still cautious. He had experience in his years and he knew being stupidly brave could get yourself killed.

Instead, the elder began crawling backwards, into a cluster of bushes and small leafy trees. The branches snapped on his hindquarters and made him flinch, but he kept quiet and locked his eyes on the space ahead of him.

"The eyes are gone."

"Well...lets go after them."

As Hook backed through what turned out to be a small thicket, he became aware of a presence behind him. His foot touched something wet and sticky on the ground. His tail brushed up against smooth scales that were ice cold to the touch.

Growling instinctively, fearing that he had bumped into a threat, Hook looked over his shoulder and clicked his teeth. He expected a hostile dinosaur, but instead he saw little eyes staring up at him, as frightened whimpers met his ears and scents tugged at familiar affection. That was all it took to make him realize what he truly discovered.

Hook went wide eyed and spun around as fast as the small space would allow, thick tail slapping against a tree trunk and rustling the leaves.

He found them!

* * *

 **~Kilo's POV~**

* * *

Statistically, the odds stacked against them were a hundred to one. Without the protection of an adult raptor, expecting Kilo and his siblings to survive one night was like asking a human child to survive a month in a _normal_ forest.

Mother's condition wasn't improving. After losing so much blood and being denied proper oxygen, her body and mind were failing her, flickering like a candle in a breeze. Her bloody scales were so cold they no longer provided warmth to her young. Her glassed eyes staring into the dark trees and showed micro expressions of pain and sorrow, yet the seemed detached from reality, slipping further and further until she wasn't _really_ looking at anything in particular.

There was a loud whimper, and Mother's candle brightened just so. She refocused her eyes and uttered sad wheezes, not strong enough to make a true sound, but trying her best to give some form of comfort. The very tip of her tail wagged and her lips trembling amidst half dried blood.

Kilo, who was pressed up against his Mother's chest alongside his siblings, stared back up at her and opened his mouth as a gesture of hunger. His ebony scales were wet from droplets of moisture. Much as he clung to the bodies around him, he couldn't stop the shivering, so violent it wracked his tiny body and made his teeth chatter together.

Shadow and Grey Brother were the same. Exhausted, starving, and chilled to the bone. They begged their Mother to help them, but she could only stare and wheeze in a dull state of awareness. After some minutes of soft crying they gave up and went to sleep.

Kilo remained awake and stared at his mother. He nibbled her clammy scales and purred to her, shaky between shivers and the hungry protests his stomach was making.

Suddenly, a great disturbance came to the thicket, and all three hatchlings wobbled to their feet with frightened whimpers and wide eyes. They huddled in a ball against Mother's side, and she lifted her gaze with a little tremble of her claws.

A figure appeared in the thicket and for a moment the family was certain they were done for. Mother gagged on a hiss and the younglings panicked, as a tail swooped overhead, then two yellow eyes turned down on them. Teeth flashed and claws wriggled, a second before there was a shocked chuff.

Kilo blinked. The voice touched him in a familiar way, and made him stand straight with a nervous chitter.

Uncle Hook?

Shadow and Grey Brother gurgled. The figure chuffed again, then eased down onto its belly with a relieved sigh. The dim moonlight spread across a face they all knew well.

It was Hook!

The triplets ran up to their elder relative with happy cries, chirping and cooing as they rubbed against his chest and licked his scales. He nuzzled their little bodies affectionately, without protest to them touching him as he usually disliked such bubbly interaction.

Were they hiding in this thicket the whole time?

For a moment, sadness and ill fate left the minds of the younglings. They bustled about and doted on their uncle, and he licked their dirty bodies in a small instinct to clean them off.

It lasted just a moment, however...then Hook lifted his eyes to Mother. His body tensed and he reeled his head back, as a whimper caught in his throat and his claws dug into the earth. His heart skipped a few paces and dropped low into his gut.

His dear niece lay there in a pool of blood, struggling for breath and looking back at him with sad eyes. The very tip of her tail wagged and she worked her jaw as though to speak. That only resulted in harsh gagging and more blood.

Hook crawled forward and nuzzled the female gently, licking her scales and purring to her as though she were a newborn hatchling. He sniffed at her bullet wound and wrinkled his snout at the severity of it. She gurgled and flopped her head onto the grass beneath her.

The poor raptor was like a daughter to him...always had been. He raised her from an adolescent and taught her everything he knew, caring for her and loving her more than he had ever treated another raptor. He deemed it his responsibility to raise her strong. It was his job to keep her safe.

Hook loved her, and now as he looked into her eyes he saw a dull unfocused gaze, fading with every moment and becoming less pained...more peaceful.

He had seen that look many times in his life. It was the look of a raptor on death's doorstep, too far wounded and gone to save. There was nothing that could be done and nature was required to take its course.

Hook understood, even though it hurt his heart and made him choke on whimpers of sadness. He glanced down at the younglings and watched them creep forward to Mother, rubbing on her face and wagging their tails with little purrs.

They on the other hand, did not understand. They ate meat and had instincts of the hunt...but they themselves did not understand death. They didn't understand that their mother was heading towards such a fate...and that they would soon be orphans.

Suddenly, before Hook could chitter at Kilo and his siblings, a flash of light entered the thicket and illuminated the leaves. He went wide eyed and lifted his head as they cried out in fear. Not very far away he heard the voices of the human creatures.

"I hear them in there."

"Have your gun pointed in that spot."

Hook stood up and spread his legs. He snarled loudly and gnashed his teeth, and immediately all three of the younglings huddled at his feet, shivering and hiding in his protective shadow.

Time seemed to stand still...until a weak voice drifted up from the ground.

Hook...

The old male flinched, then looked down and lowered his lips. He saw Mother looking up at him, her eyes sad but soft with bravery he admired and loved.

He had to take the younglings to safety. He _had_ to leave her behind, for their sake.

Hook growled, but what she asked of him was the most logical thing they could do. It agreed with his instincts to save the children, to continue their bloodline and promise they had a better chance to live.

If he stayed to fight, they could all be killed by the human creatures. If he left...they would live another day...at the cost of a few extra moments with their doomed mother.

It still wouldn't be easy for his old heart.

Leaning forward, cooing, Hook nuzzled his niece and licked her cheek one last time. She closed her eyes and savored the soft contact, before looking over at her children and cooing. They crept to her in confusion, and she licked each one in a tender final goodbye.

Be strong. Take care of each other, and listen to uncle Hook.

Shadow and Grey Brother sensed something was wrong, but Kilo wagged his tail and whined to her with little hops on his feet, not understanding what she was asking of them.

Come on, Mother! They could get home, to their nice warm den and yummy food! She just had to get up.

Mother stared at him. She remained silent, then looked up at Hook and grunted shakily.

Go.

Hook purred to her, and he leaned forward to nuzzle the three younglings together. He bumped them onto their bellies to that they were in a line, tails together and eyes wide with confused chirps. Kilo wiggled around and tried to get back to Mother.

Human voices got closer.

"You have your machete?"

That was when Hook began to hurry. He grabbed all three tails gently in his mouth and lifted the younglings off the ground, so that they whimpered and dangled about. Kilo was beginning to panic and thrash.

Mother!

The next moment Hook burst out of the thicket, away from Mother and into the path of two dumbfounded humans. He snarled and thrashed his tail about as they shouted and jumped back, but he dove to the left and began running like fire was on his heels.

Kilo screamed as they left Mother behind. He cut at Hook's face with his claws and bit him with his needle teeth, fighting and begging to go back.

They couldn't leave her!

Hook ignored him and kept running. For many long moments the leaves and vines slapped against their bodies and whipped past them, giving distance and silence that burned Kilo's ears.

Then...splitting that silence, a single gunshot rang through the forest and Hook glanced over his shoulder. Kilo went wide eyed and stared at the darkness as his young mind wrapped around what was happening. He could only whine and paw at Hook with a greater passion, mixed with horror of what had been done.

Mother was gone.


	28. Chapter 28 - History - Youngblood

**Oh my goodness! I've finally made it!**

 **Sorry everyone, for making you wait once again, and taking so long to write this chapter. ^_^' Life has been a bit stressful lately, and I had some troubles with the scenes in this chapter...so production wasn't going as I previously planned.**

 **Before reading begins, I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews and thoughts on my story. 3 Many times I have been reading through them, and I've almost been brought to tears, by all the amazing praise and words. The reaction for Mother's death ALONE, made me want to reach through the screen and hug you all!**

 **Its so very awe inspiring. Thank you so much!**

 **NOW! On to the more serious notes I wanted to mention!**

 **Throughout Kilo's history series, I have been hiding little hints to a secret within the plot. ;) Its a pretty big thing involving Kilo and his siblings...but so far no one seems to have caught my hidden secret hovering just on the surface. I am quite surprised, but anxious for the moment in which people do start realizing what's going on. hehe.**

 **And, I have been getting a couple reviews about my writing style. ^_^ They asked if I could find some way to separate a raptor's thoughts from the narrative, which I had to think over for a bit.**

 **Originally, I was going for a mixture of Raptor Red and White Fang's writing styles, where the animal's thoughts were kind of "Part" of the narrative. I will however change this, so that the defined thoughts are put into _italics,_ in hopes to smooth things out.**

 **Let me know what you think of this new change! :3**

 **Finally, I'll have you guys know really quick that this was SUPPOSED to be the final chapter of Kilo's history. XD It was supposed to involve the final aspects of his pack's creation...but unfortunately the scenes were fighting me...and I decided to split the chapter for my mind's sake and the flow of the scenes.**

 **SO! The next chapter will be smaller than my average updates. It will also be posted later this evening, as it is pretty much written out with the final scene missing. ^_^ I figured this would keep my sanity and get the chapters out there...because...like you guys haven't been waiting long enough for them already. hehe. (Heavy sarcasm implied.)**

 **Thank you again everyone! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and stay tuned for the final part of the Waterfall Pack's history!**

* * *

 **"Jurassic World: Why So Blue?"**

 **Chapter 28**

 **"History Pt: #3: Youngblood"  
**

* * *

 _The world was a blackened canvas, a scene not set. In every direction there was only nothingness, without depth or texture, which would give him a sense of space and distance. The only sensations he felt was a hard surface beneath his feet, and a stale scent in the air. Everything seemed stale in fact...as though he was only half there...only half in existence. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or how he could get out._

 _Lucid dreaming had never been one of Kilo's skills. Each one was just as fresh as the last, with no memory of previous experience or the realization that it wasn't reality. He felt deep in his mind that something was wrong...but he could never put a claw on it...and that wasn't really his fault._

 _It always started the same. A black world, then something strange would happen. Every dream felt like a case of deja vu that he could never anticipate._

 ** _Was anyone out there?_**

 _No answer. Just terrifying blackness._

 _Kilo felt horribly lost, as he turned in a circle and clicked his little teeth together. His own ebony scales molded with the black until it seemed as though he could disappear completely...making him whimper and go wide eyed with rising fear._

 ** _What was happening?_**

 _Suddenly, the darkness burst. Dim light came from an unknown source, and black silhouettes began moving, taking different shapes that began to look more like the tree line on a night time horizon. Large redwoods shot up from a soft earth, ferns unfurled at their base, and the hard surface underfoot became a moist jungle floor._

 _In just moments, Kilo found himself transported to a new place. His senses were filled with a world more natural, so that he looked about and found himself shivering, both from fear and from the damp evening air that chilled him down to the bone._

 ** _He didn't like it. Where was Mother?_**

 _ **Splat**. A rain drop landed on the edge of Kilo's nose, making him flinch and duck his head with a confused whimper. Upon looking up he saw the forest canopy, and through gaps in the leaves he noticed clouds that flashed blue with lightning._

 _ **Splat**. Another rain drop landed between Kilo's eyes, and he wiped it away with his paw. He whimpered again out of dread, because he didn't much like thunderstorms. The noise scared him._

 _He just wanted to be home with his family. He wanted to be snuggled up with his siblings in the nest, out of the rain and with a full tummy of meat._

 _Suddenly, the little raptor's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of branches breaking close by. They made him freeze and stare into the shadows, chest fluttering with weak breaths and wide eyes. Instincts made his death talons stand up and his chest puff out in a subconscious effort to look bigger than he actually_ was.

 _ **What was that!**_

 _Again the branches snapped. Feet crunched on the forest floor, as if the thing or things was coming closer, which made Kilo shudder and step backwards with a frightened whimper. He curled his lips in a halfhearted hiss and waved his arms clumsily._

 _ **Stay back! Don't come any closer!**_

 _The footsteps stopped. As an eerie wind started blowing through the trees, carrying scents, Kilo rocked uneasily on the pads of his feet and chuffed. His nostrils flared and his eyes struggled to see through the rain began coming down harder and harder. The dirt under him was quickly turning to mud._

 _Suddenly, the youngling found a group of weak scents through the downpour. He immediately identified them as foreign to the forest; clothing, shaving cream, leather, oil, and gunpowder. Deep in his foggy memory they triggered a spark of terror that made him go wide eyed and stiff._

 _Kilo knew those smells. Almost immediately after sensing them he saw outlines of figures in the trees, more upright than a raptor, and moving around like wraiths in the night. He couldn't see their eyes, but he saw white teeth grinning, and caught the glint of long metallic objects held by pale skinned hands._

 _A voice broke the silence in a hearty laugh. He recognized it from somewhere deep in his memories, and it made him almost shatter into a hundred pieces._

 _"Hush, scales."_

 _In that moment, two upright figures stepped out of the brush, covered in shadows so that they had no faces. They held rifles in their hands...things that Kilo looked upon and felt great terror._

 _He remembered the guns...he remembered the pain and loss they caused...but he didn't understand why. All he understood was that the upright creatures were terrifying, and their shiny metal sticks were dangerous._

 _ **Run! Get to safety!**_

 _Kilo was about to spin and dart into the bushes, when one of the humans lifted its rifle and shouted. The words it spoke made no sense to him, but in his mind is struck a terrifying familiarity._

 _"Shoot it!"_

 _Then, like a ground level thunder strike, the air split in two and Kilo's ears rang like church bells. He felt a massive force crashed into the middle of his chest, which sent him flying backwards, head first into the black mud which blinded and choked him. Pain burned his flesh...but when he managed to sit up and regain his sight, he looked down and saw no wounds in his scales._

 _No bullet holes. Not even a tiny scratch._

 _"Shoot it!"_

 _The second human figure shouted and lifted its gun, striding towards Kilo with big boots that's squished in the mud. Again the air split and a flash of light burst from the rifle's muzzle, just before another force slammed into Kilo and shoved him back into the mud. He coughed and wailed in terror. His young instincts begged for an adult's protection._

 _ **Mother! Hook! Please, stop the pain! No more pain!**_

 _There was no answering call in the black forest. No raptor came running to his aid, and he could smell nothing but burnt gunpowder. The rain was coming down so hard it stung at his already hurting scales, churning the mud until it clung to his little body like tar._

 _"Come here you little beasty."_

 _Kilo suddenly felt hands grabbing for him, and he let out a shrill cry. He rolled onto his back and kicked out with his talons, then tried to get upright and into a position where he could run to safety._

 _The mud was too slippery. He couldn't get a grip, and both of the humans were trying to grab him...snatching at his neck and tail but cursing when he slipped from their fingers. Kilo felt like he was going to collapse. He was gasping for air between sad cries, and his body was becoming exhausted from efforts to escape. The rain was making him so cold he couldn't feel his limbs._

 _Suddenly, a new noise burst into the chaos. Lightning flashed overhead and a figure leapt from seemingly nowhere, fangs gleaming and golden eyes bright with uncontrollable rage. A snarl rose so loud it almost sounded like thunder._

 _The humans were slaughtered, as Kilo curled up into a little ball and covered his face with his paws. He whimpered to himself because it was the only thing he could manage at the moment._

 _But then...everything went quiet. The rain stopped, and very faintly the hatchling could hear feet moving through the mud. Out of fear he curled up even tighter and whined._

 _ **Don't hurt! Go away!**_

 _Kilo flicked out one leg and felt it kick into a hard body. He heard a startled snort, then felt the body draw closer and lay down in the mud beside him._

 _Go away!_

 _ **Hush, dear child! Do not be afraid!**_

 _A soft purr met his ears, and suddenly Kilo didn't feel so cold. Instead he felt warm breath wash over him, which welcomed a whole new range of scents into his olfactory systems._

 _They were raptor...but Kilo faltered upon the identification tags and felt his heart lurch._

 _It was an adult female. Her scent was warm and almost sweet smelling, like green grass after a rainfall, and it convinced him to look up with wide eyes and a shocked sob._

 _ **Mother?**_

 _She was laying beside him, an image of perfection and glory. Her gentle yellow eyes locked with his and communicated motherly affection, while her powerful arching neck gave him a sense of protection, and her voice cooed ever so daintily._

 _ **Do not cry anymore, little Kilo. Everything would be alright.**_

 _ **Mother!**_

 _The hatchling made a loud cry of shock and glee, as he got up from the mud and toddled to his parent like a newborn fresh out of the egg. He pressed against her smoky black scales and nibbled them, reveling in the joy of feeling her own tongue clean his back, hearing her voice purr lullabies in his ears._

 _Oh how he missed this!_

 _Somehow, Kilo felt like it had been years since he was last caressed by his mother's muzzle, or since he last heard her soothing voice. He didn't understand it, but lost in that glowing moment he didn't care to notice the uneasy feeling in his gut._

 _All that mattered was Mother. She was his light in the blackness and he never wanted to leave her again!_

 _But, something was indeed wrong, when mother coughed and Kilo noticed a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. He whimpered and licked her nose, and she cooed to him in an unconcerned way. She continued nuzzling him even when her breaths became labored by visible pain._

 _The female was changing before her son's eyes. Her perfect black and red scales were collecting dirt and blood, the stream at the corner of her mouth intensified, and she was beginning to grow weak. Her breaths began to wheeze and her eyes took on a clouded look._

 _ **Kilo...**_

 _The youngling was whimpering again. In a small way, he knew what was wrong, yet his mind refused to accept it. He clung to her arm with his claws and begged for her to be okay, resisting against the scent of her blood and the sound of her voice._

 _ **Everything was fine! She was going to be fine!**_

 _Kilo could see faded scenes play within his mind; the human attack, the gunfire, and the thicket. He saw Mother collapse from pain and blood loss, and he saw Hook carrying him and his siblings away from her body. His memory burned with the recollection of a final gunshot in the dark forest. The sick feeling in his gut intensified, and he realized that all of what he was experiencing was a result of memories...real memories that he tried to shut out, but could never forget, even if he tried._

 _All of the pain and fear he experienced was real. The humans, the guns, the blood, and the death._

 _Mother was dead. She wasn't truly there._

 _Suddenly the adult raptor pulled away from Kilo and let him fall into the mud. She was turning away from him, limping towards the trees as she coughed and gagged on her own lungs._

 _ **Mother! Don't go!**_

 _Kilo tried to stand and follow her, but the mud had enclosed around his legs. It sucked him down to his belly and kept him from moving, so that he wriggled about and screamed, golden eyes wide and voice shrill with sorrow._

 _ **Mother!**_

 _She ignored him, as a blinding light enveloped her and Kilo clamped his eyes shut. He choked on the terrible nightmare that was crumbling around him. His heart was almost ready to burst with the pain and suffocating weight of loss._

 _ **Don't leave!**_

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

 _MOTHER!_

Kilo lurched awake with a sharp cry, teeth bared and golden eyes bulging as his claws screeched over stone like fingernails on a chalk board. His jaws were parted in frightened gasps, his chest was heaving in the effort to hold back sad whimpers, and his tail thrashed wildly.

 _Don't go! Plea-_

The male's frantic voice was lost through the falling veil of sleep. Sitting upright he remained stiff for a moment or two, as his brain woke and his wide eyes stared blankly ahead. His awareness fixed on the physical things surrounding him. His heart still raced, but his panting breaths were deepening. Expanding lungs were working hard to provide plenty of oxygen that helped soothe adrenaline induced panic.

Kilo wasn't in the forest anymore. He was no longer laid out in the mud, but curled up on a massive slab of cold bare stone, located at the center of what seemed to be a large thorny bush. Its hollowed interior made a poor excuse of a 'den', and it smelled unpleasant, primarily of decaying plant life and rodent droppings.

Definitely not the family cave either...

Kilo began to realize that he had woken from a nightmare, and his brain kick started like a spark of electricity. With a shake of his head he glanced about, wide golden eyes narrowing into a mixed look of sadness and disgust. It was only a dream. Just like all the others...it wasn't real.

That didn't mean they hurt any less.

 _Splat._

 _Splat._

A droplet of water fell upon Kilo's snout, and he curled his lips up with a soft growl. His tail flicked in agitation but he yelped when it struck the edge of the den's thorny walls. It drew back against his side and he brushed the sharp twigs out of his scales with one paw.

Stupid leaky bush, on a stupid rock, in a stupid rainstorm. It was ridiculous! He hated it!

 _Splat._

Kilo's snarl was a good indicator for his stress. As he plopped back down on his rock, he covered his face with his paws and let out a few rushed breaths, cursing the world and everything in it. His neck and shoulders rippled with muscles that begged for some kind of emotional release.

Three years had passed since Mother's death, and Kilo had grown to be a strong young adult. By raptor standards he was well built, albeit skinny from poor feeding, with lean muscle and good bones. His teeth were clean and straight. His black scales only had the slightest of scuffs and scars from minor wounds of the past.

A fine young male. In just a couple more years he would reach full physical maturity...but it was nothing short of a miracle that he had survived thus far.

As Kilo laid in silence, trying desperately to forget his pain, he came to hear footsteps outside the thorn bush. He heard claws scraping on rocks, and saw a shadow fall over the small hole through which he entered and exited the den. He saw sharp yellow eyes and gleaming teeth. Inside his chest, his heart gave a sudden burst of fear adrenaline.

 _Danger! Intruder coming for the den! Defend yourself!_

Almost immediately Kilo was sitting up, curling his lips and snarly savagely, scraping his talons over the stone and stomping one foot.

 _Back off! Don't come any closer!_

However, instead of a rival pack member snarling back in aggression, a soft voice rose and asked him to calm.

 _Relax, brother. It was brutish to be so quick to violence._

Kilo blinked and fell back on his haunches. He watched as a raptor head poked into his den, smoky black scales and red markings catching his eye, but he ushered painful hopes away that it was his dear Mother. He ducked his head and clicked his teeth together in a sheepish greeting.

Shadow was looking more and more like their mother every day. She was a beautiful young female, with fine bone structure, good muscle toning, and a sense of grace within every move that she made. In her eyes she held that same look of gentleness and love, mixed with a hidden strength and confidence that always made Kilo admire her.

Through all their painful years, Shadow was the one who kept him strong.

But, why did she sneak up on him now? Why did she want him awake so early in the morning, during a rain storm no less? Her scales were practically dripping a river of water, and he had no desire to get himself wet.

No thank you!

The female gurgled as though chuckling, and she purred to her sibling in a comforting voice, encouraging him with little bobs of her head. She even reached forward and nipped his cheek in a playful way.

Uncle Hook wanted them gathered in the lower meadow. He sensed prey, and he wanted them to score a kill before the rest of the pack beat them to it. The rain storm was playing to their advantage.

At the mention of prey, Kilo lifted his head and licked his chops. His hungry stomach protested, reminding him how long it had been since his last meal, and how long it had been since Shadow _herself_ had eaten. The poor thing was just as skinny as him, if not worse. Every rib was visible through her scales, and her spine was becoming noticeable through the waning muscles of her back.

They needed food desperately. A little voice of reason in Kilo's head was scolding, reprimanding him for trying to put off another hunt, while his dear siblings were treading a faint line between emaciation and the mysterious illness of lysine deficiency.

 _Selfish! What kind of a big brother are you, avoiding that kind of responsibility?_

Kilo knew he had lost victory over the debate. He looked into his sister's yellow eyes and he saw love, which softened his weary heart and sparked the sibling loyalty that had been between them since birth.

The male grunted and let out a deep breath.

Alright...he'd try one more hunt. ONE more.

To that Shadow crooned gleefully, and she pulled her head back as Kilo began crawling towards the exit. She watched as he winced and squeezed out the tight space, gurgling sympathetically when he received a sharp thorn in his flank.

After their family's den was stolen by a gang of dominant bachelor males within the pack, the three orphans were forced to find some other means of shelter, and as a last ditch effort...made do with the bushes at the top of the den site.

The thorns were painful downsides, but they provided at least _some_ shelter from the elements, and the sharp barbs proved good defenses against rival pack members, whom more or less wanted their lives to be a raptor's hell. All they had to do was hide until their offender grew tired and gave up on the fun.

Omegas...that's what they were. Defenseless low ranks that served as pincushions for the more dominant fangs; good bodies in which to vent one's anger upon.

Kilo hated being an omega. Some days he wished he could challenge the higher ranks, to earn himself an easier time of life...but those wishes were short and foolish, for the consequences of such rebellion could prove too risky.

Omegas that challenged their leaders were killed, or wounded and left to die a slow and painful death.

If Muerte, -the pack's tyrant alpha- was feeling particularly ruthless, he'd leave the omega and kill someone important to them. He enjoyed spreading that kind of pain amongst his pack...like it was amusing to him.

Kilo couldn't stand to lose either his sister or his brother. Not after what happened to Mother.

So, he kept his head down, and advised his siblings to do the same. If hiding in thorn bushes and fighting for scraps of food meant life...albeit a horrible one...he'd stick to it.

Now...what was it Hook said about prey? Was the old coot sure?

Shadow chuffed as though laughing, but she gave her brother a scolding look, which asked that he give respect to their uncle. She shook her body and sent water droplets in all directions, then turned and began walking in graceful stride down the rocky slope. The way she moved was almost a mirror of her mother's arched neck and arms tucked against her chest.

Hook said they were going to hunt a group of "tiny grunters". Shadow could only describe them as that in her head...while in the human language their proper name was "Protoceratops".

Apparantly there was a whole passel of them, not too far from the den site. Probably wallowing in the mud like wild boars, either too distracted to sense the raptor pack nearby, or unable to catch a scent in the difficult wind and pressure system.

Kilo hated the wet season. He hated the rain and the cold...or rather any water contact further than what he had to drink. You could say that was from his first water experience, when he ventured out of the den for the first time and discovered one couldn't breath under water.

The sooner they caught their breakfast, the better. He'd go back to his bush and take a nice nap afterwards.

He walked stiffly behind his sister, head low and golden eyes narrowed. His tail swished anxiously, his lips twitched, and his claws wriggled in a "twiddling your thumbs" motion. Every look into every cave they passed was a look of fear and edgy aggression.

Shadow cooed gently.

The pack wasn't awake yet. No need to be afraid so long as they were quiet.

Kilo grunted back to her, but he wasn't watching his steps, and he almost fell on his face when his foot slipped on a wet rock. It skittered down the slope and cracked into almost every boulder on the way, launching itself off a slab, then splashing down in a large mud puddle at the bottom. The racket felt like it went on for whole minutes.

Both raptors froze and Kilo growled under his breath. They ducked their heads and looked about at all the caves...waiting...not daring to move as they curled their lips and tensed their trembling claws.

Silence. No one woke up, and Shadow cast a hard look back to her brother, whom squared his shoulders and played innocent. He avoided direct eye contact and snorted, then walked past.

It wasn't his fault. _S_ _he_ made him trip.

It was all Shadow could do, not to trot after Kilo and nip his flank for teasing her. Instead she moved to walk beside him, where she flared her nostrils and looked ahead, down the rocks to the place where the lower meadow started.

There...half hidden in the wet long grass, they could see two pairs of yellow eyes staring back at them. It was of no concern however, when a head rose up and teeth gleamed in a chitter.

Grey Brother always looked ridiculous in the rain. The poor male's light grey scales were dirty from mud, and the crest of black feathers on his head was plastered down, practically hanging over the ridges of his forehead like bangs.

Just like his siblings, the young male had grown over the years, although he wasn't blessed with Kilo's large size and good muscle development. He was more slender than even Shadow, with small bones that made him look far thinner, and a face that still had that "baby look".

Sometimes Kilo wondered if his brother was ever going to mature. His head barely reached the middle of his neck, and being smaller than average wasn't good in their case. Being smaller meant you were a target. The dominant pack members like to jump Grey when they could, to have their fun knocking him around and venting their stresses on him.

The small scar on the bridge of his nose was a good reminder for one of those fights.

As Shadow and Kilo hopped down from the rocks and onto the wet soil, Grey stepped forward and greeted his sister with a friendly muzzle nuzzle. He wagged his tail like a hatchling, licked her cheek, then turned and regarded Kilo. They stared at each other for a moment...silent, until Grey snorted and bobbed his head in an ever so slight dominant gesture.

Kilo bobbed back, lifting one side of his lips in a larger assertion of dominance.

The two brothers had come to discover they had their differences. As the years passed, Grey still had his timid moments...yet something was changing inside him, as his mind became more intelligent and the stresses of survival wore heavy on his soul.

Kilo loved his brother dearly...but he didn't like that look of "I dare you" developing in his eyes. It made him uneasy...sometimes angry...

Since the beginning, Kilo felt he was the leader of the siblings; the _alpha_ of their pretend pack. Why was Grey challenging that role he was so proud of? Why that year worse than ever?

But, before anything else could be exchanged, a gruff voice rose and a second figure came from the long grass. All three orphans stiffened and lifted their heads like soldiers in an army, taking steps so that they practically stood in a line.

Hook looked at them all with narrowed eyes. He chuffed, sternly, then stepped forward and arched his neck.

The old male hadn't changed much as time went on. He was the same crotchety elder that Kilo met as a hatchling...probably even more strict after what happened to Mother. He raised them best he knew how, and it was quite the childhood, being taught by a raptor whom seemingly knew everything but good gentle parenting.

Mother used to purr lullabies when they were afraid, and sleep with them in the nest at night. Hook just chuffed and told them to be brave...and he did not tolerate anyone touching him while he slept.

True compassion seemed to leave Hook after his niece died. He fed them and kept them safe. That's what had to be done, and he did it well.

Honestly Kilo didn't blame him. He understood the ache...wearing down on his heart until he didn't want to feel it any more, so that just to feel tender emotions made his gut curl with fear.

In a raptor's life, particularly theirs...loss was a daily chance. Anyone could die, and Kilo dreaded the day he would ever loose someone special again. He didn't think he could handle it.

Yet again, Hook interrupted Kilo's thoughts with a low growl.

 _Pay attention. There was prey to hunt, and they didn't have much time. Did they want food or not?_

Shadow and Grey Brother came to attention. Both wagged their tails and licked their chops, while Kilo glanced upwards and tilted his nose in quiet affirmation.

 _Well then...if they failed, he couldn't promise when there would be food again. Did they understand the importance of success?_

Kilo was the first to gurgle, puffing his chest out with confidence as Grey tried to do the same. They seemed quite ready for the hunt, despite the rain that still pelted their hides and made them squint past the water.

Years ago, their first hunting lesson involved mice that lived in the rocks above the dens. As time went on Hook taught them how to work together and take down larger prey, perfectly honing their skills with every bit of knowledge he had accumulated through the years.

Grey brother stepped forward and chittered proudly. HE was going to be the hunt leader that time around, correct?

Hook stared at him in surprise. He chuffed, as though laughing, before turning to Kilo and bobbing his head.

The eldest sibling, the largest of them, would lead the hunt like always.

Grey growled in frustration and gave Kilo a dirty look. Kilo returned it, but before the two could start exchanging hisses, Hook heightened the urgency of his voice and berated their immature actions.

 _Males! They all became such basket cases during the rainy season!_

They had to find the prey and keep silent while doing it, as to not wake the pack and spoil their chances at a decent meal. There wasn't much time before the storm would let up.

 _Go!_

All three siblings flinched, and Kilo ducked his head before turning into the meadow of long grass, towards the nearby tree line. Shadow and Grey followed behind, with Hook bringing up the far rear to supervise. He always went along to watch and make sure they did their parts right, like a good teacher makes sure his students are ready for the trials of life.

 _Yes uncle._

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

 _Why was Kilo always the hunt leader? Why was he so special?_

Grey was deep in a pity party, growling and glaring at his brother's backside, following him through the ferns as they tracked prey. The smaller male was disgusted that he hadn't been chosen to lead the hunt, just like all the other times Kilo was chosen and he was charged with backup duty.

Why didn't Hook see his potential? He could be a good hunter too! He was smarter than Kilo anyway!

A growl sounded, and Grey looked up to see his black sibling looking at him, meeting his intense golden eyes that spoke disappointment and annoyance.

The prey scent they were tracking was fresh. They were getting close, but Grey's fussing would ruin everything. He needed to be _quiet._

Kilo waited for silence, and once it came he then focused on the trail and began walking again, slinking through the shadows and flaring his nostrils to keep track of what surrounded him. He was cold from the rain, and his stomach was growling. That combined with a grumpy sibling was making up for a grumpy Kilo.

 _Wait...what was that?_

Shadow, walking through another cluster of ferns just some yards from them, came to a sudden stop and lowered onto her belly. It made Kilo look over, so that he saw a look of excitement in her eyes and copied her actions. Grey and Hook plopped down a few feet behind him.

There...figures moving in the trees up ahead. If they listened closely, they could hear gentle grunting and bleating with the sound of many feet in the mud.

They found the prey. Hook was right.

Immediately, Kilo fixed his eyes ahead. He curled his lips and swished his tail in a moment of thought, contemplating the options and strategies that he should take for the best result.

Protoceratops were small game, in comparison to Isla Sorna's Velociraptors. They could be easy...but they could also prove difficult, if they detected their hunters prematurely, and fled into the brush with an uncanny gift of disappearing.

He had to be smart...

Grey grunted impatiently from behind Kilo. He smelled the prey and licked his lips, before he decided to sit up altogether and shove past in order to get closer. Hook saw what he was doing and chuffed sternly.

 _Stay back, Grey. Let Kilo do his job!_

The grey siblings huffed. Things weren't moving fast enough for him. He was too hungry to wait for orders, _especially_ from his brother. He had grown sick and tired of that!

Kilo growled. In a fit of anger, he reached over to nip Grey's neck, who hissed and tried to nip back aggressively. The two males almost curled their lips and forgot about the hunt...faintly realizing that the prey had stopped making noise.

Silence. No more grunts...no more feet in the mud.

Suddenly, a squeal broke the quiet, and Kilo went wide eyed when something burst out of the brush towards them. He saw a large head with a beaked face and small eyes, racing blindly towards him until it seemed they would collide.

They did. The thick skull slammed into Kilo's chest and knocked him to the side, tearing his breath away and making him gasp in order to catch it. His legs kicked out and his tail whipped around in an effort to regain his footing. He was vaguely aware of many more tiny Ceratopsians racing past him.

 _They were getting away!_

Hook could be heard snarling, berating Grey and directing Shadow at the same time.

 _Go after them! They were heading for the den site!_

As Kilo lay in a heap trying to pull himself together, he heard his sister chuff and leap from where she was hiding. He caught a glimpse of her red markings streaking past, and Grey's pale hide following her. Hook was there urging him to his feet.

Finally, the raptor wobbled upwards, and he turned. He staggered forward, shook his head, trotted, then managed a fast run. He lifted his talons in preparation, as ferns and leaves slapped against his body, and mud splattered onto his underbelly from quickened steps. Hook ran beside him and made angry sounds behind heavy breathing.

Grey was becoming more trouble than any of them could handle. So foolish of him! So foolish of BOTH of them, starting a fight like they did!

Kilo could hardly see anything through the rain at such a high speed. He tried to listen for Shadow, but his own heart was pounding in his ears. His lungs were hurting and his brain was foggy because of it.

They were getting close to the pack den site again. He could sense it in their direction of travel, and soon they would be arriving in the lower meadows, far too close to go unnoticed.

 _This was going to ruin everything. He had to get up there and help his sister._

Kilo forced his body into another gear, quickening his piston steps and ducking his head so that he was more streamline, bursting through the brush and jumping over a rotten log when it crossed his path. He began to see a gap in the trees ahead, something like dim light in comparison to the forest's dark shadows. His heart sunk and he steeled himself for a struggle.

 _Too late. They were already there._

But then, before Kilo could continue on and break through that tree line, he heard a shrill squeal to the left of him. Upon looking there he saw Shadow jumping onto a small figure, and he heard her murder cry mix with tearing flesh and Grey's happy whoop.

She was making the killing blow. She had managed to keep their prey inside the trees by just yards!

Once it was done the female lifted her head covered in blood, showing her teeth and arching her neck in a proud gesture. Kilo and Hook turned so that they calmly walked to where she stood, and she sought their affirmations with a little head bob and happy chirp.

 _Did she do good?_

Hook praised with a surprisingly gentle purr. He looked to her feet and regarded the mangled body of an old boar Protoceratops, taking time to notice how his back was broken, and his neck was slashed for the killing blow. The forest floor was painted with blood.

 _Yes! Very well done!_

Grey ducked his head and crept towards his uncle, to lift one leg and display a wound on his belly, from getting too close to the cornered Protoceratops and allowing it to bite him with its beak. It was bleeding only slightly, but he sought Hook's sympathy all the same. Instead the old male narrowed his eyes and growled sternly. He again scolded Grey for complicating the hunt, so that the youngster backed away and went very quiet.

Things were settled rather quickly. The hunt was finished...and it was time for the siblings to savor their meal as much as they could...or rather...not.

Kilo had grown far too used to the hard times of his life. When he approached the carcass and began to feed, he ate violently, tearing flesh from bone and swallowing it as though it would suddenly run away from him. He growled and hissed and continued to eat like that, soon joined by Shadow and Grey whom shared his voracious heating habits.

Hook waited patiently nearby as the carcass was literally torn apart. He wasn't fazed by how his charges ate, for he understood their instincts and knew that they couldn't control it.

He blamed it on the pack. After so many spells of famine, with the bare minimum of food to eat, the three orphans learned they had to eat what food they could, as fast as they possibly could...lest it be taken away by other more dominant raptors. They had to be quick in order to survive.

There was a sudden sharp hiss, and Hook looked up to see Grey curling his lips, growling at Kilo as he greedily tried to steal a chunk of meat from his mouth. Kilo gurgled and wanted to curl his own lips...but Hook also saw his eyes go soft, just before he opened his mouth and allowed Grey to snatch it from his teeth with a victorious hiss.

Kilo loved his brother dearly, but Hook was seeing a change in the young male that he didn't like; that he recognized. He saw a gleam of selfishness in his yellow eyes, and heard a tone of arrogance in his voice whenever he challenged his brother's leadership.

Hook hated to admit it...but when he looked into Grey's eyes...he saw something that concerned him greatly. The resemblance was becoming all too easy to see, and yet Kilo tolerated it with a stiff upper lip and blind affection. Neither he or Shadow could see it.

Grey was becoming more and more like his father.

Suddenly, as Hook stared at his nephews contemplating their life in the pack and in the future, he became aware of noises behind him. He sensed them somewhere beyond the tree line, the slightest of footsteps and bodies moving through grass.

Something splashed through a puddle, and the old male turned around with a low growl. This alerted the three siblings, whom lifted their heads and went wide eyed with shock and fear.

Someone was coming...but was it someone from the pack? Were they not quiet enough?

A series of whispered chitters sounded, and Kilo ducked his head with an angry hiss. He knew those voices all too well, from past meetings that were burned into his memories and instincts of rivalry. He could even smell their scents, confirming his worry.

They needed to go.

Shadow whimpered. She licked the blood from her lips and look at her older brother, clearly disappointed that they were being forced to abandon their kill. He could see the hunger in her gaze, and he felt horrible for denying his dear sister the food she needed.

Kilo hesitated, but he nuzzled Shadow and chuffed gently. He ushered her to go to Hook, along with Grey Brother whom was whimpering and ducking his head with curling lips. He hoped that the elder could keep them protected if things went downhill.

A growl rose not far away in the trees. Shadow hurried to Hook's side, and Kilo bent down to grab his family's kill in his jaws.

The Protoceratops carcass was heavy, as he began dragging it beside him, heading towards the tree line with slow steps and clumsy movements. His golden eyes darted every which way, wide with aggression and fear of a thing not yet visible.

What he feared was not any single thing. It was a group of things, raptors specifically...

Shadow needed the food. Kilo wouldn't see her starve, thus he latched himself to the carcass and made it clear that he was protecting it, arching his tail and growling stiffly to assert possession.

 _HIS meat. No one else's!_

But, as Kilo made it free of the trees and trudged out into a muddy clearing, he was disappointed to sense the stalkers following him. He began seeing figures moving about in the grass, and noticed eyes gleaming hungrily back at him.

Hook grunted as he kept Shadow and Grey close. He told Kilo to be careful...as multiple raptors came into view and made a circle around them, hissing and chittering to one another like wild dogs up to no good.

One, a large young male with chocolate brown scales and black markings, approached Kilo from the front and cackled. He gazed upon the carcass with wide hungry eyes, and his lips curled up in aggressiveness. The raptors following him echoed such threats and bobbed their heads.

Kilo snarled back. He stomped his feet in the mud, but the gang surrounding him responded by squeezing in closer.

That's what they might as well have been called; a "gang". The group of eight raptors was primarily made up of bachelor males, each who boldly thought they were an alpha and had their own rule over the pack, while Muerte's back was turned.

Seeing that Kilo and his siblings were omegas, the gang automatically liked to pick on them, like a pack of jackals pestering lone wolves. They seemed to live for it...and with the rainy season in full swing, the males were particularly aggressive.

The gang leader suddenly lunged. He latched his teeth onto Kilo's carcass and tried to pull it away, thrashing his tail and snarling orders for it to be surrendered. He shook his head and used every muscle to back up...but Kilo wouldn't have it. He kept his grip and planted his feet into the mud, snarling angrily as his larger size helped maintain stability.

 _HIS meat!_

The gang hooted and hollered. They wiggled around in excitement and surprise at the omega's resistance, amused that he would try to stand up to them.

Their leader growled, continued to fight, then looked to his followers and directed them with a discreet head bob.

 _Get him_.

Kilo stood his ground, but slowly, he began to sense something creeping up behind him. He tried to look there, but his head was restricted by the grip he had on the carcass. He flicked his tail and tried to growl...but a hiss responded.

Teeth snapped down onto Kilo's tail like a vice grip. He went wide eyed at the pain and tried desperately to break free, but the raptor latched onto him pulled back and planted his feet. It felt like they were pulling his spine apart from two ends.

Hook called from where he stood with a frightened Shadow. He urged Kilo to surrender the meat...but his nephew resisted. He ignored the pain in his tail and stared at the gang leader.

Another presence drew close, then Kilo felt a raptor biting one of his legs. He yelped and jumped a bit, but they held on and he felt blood trickling down his calf in a small amount.

Instincts began to scream logic.

 _Under attack! Outnumbered! Let go of the meat and save yourself!_

Another mind voice tried to argue that the meat was precious, for Shadow. It told him that he had to protect it...but with every harsh bite and nip to his scales, he was loosing his enthusiasm.

Shadow herself suddenly began calling to him, fear and sadness in her voice.

 _Kilo! Just drop it!_

Another bite, and Kilo found his jaw opening. He heard the carcass fall to the ground with a loud thud, as he spun onto the fool biting his tail. The entire gang went into an uproar as raptors crowded around Kilo and tried to attack him, but the black male was whirling, snapping his jaws and slashing his talons to anyone that got close enough.

Bit by bit, Kilo made his way towards Hook. Most of the gang crowded around the Protoceratops and started fighting over the spoils, but the ones left out fixed their frustrations on the omega they practically had pinned in a corner.

Hook snarled. He hurried towards Kilo and assisted in beating the attackers away, yelling and making all sorts of a ruckus. They yelped and ran with heads down when he swatted their faces, or managed to bite their muzzles and toss them to the side like ragdolls.

When the gang was finally driven off, Kilo stood beside his uncle panting and curling his teeth. He had bite marks here and there, some bleeding, others not so. His tail flashed angrily and he stomped one foot to release some of the tension, lest he charge back into the crowd and try to get his food back.

Almost every hunt ended the same. Kilo couldn't remember the last time his family got a kill to themselves, and it made him furious.

 _Monsters! The whole lot of them!_

Hook groaned, and Shadow crept forward towards her sibling with a sad croon. She nuzzled her face under his jaw and tried to soothe him from anger, then began licking his wounds to show her appreciation for his effort.

He tried...that was what mattered.

Kilo leaned into his sister's comforting touch and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment of thought, but a sound from above drew his gaze to the rock slope, up at the caves where he could sense movement.

He didn't know what drew the gang to his family's hunt...but no doubt his fight with them was enough to wake the rest of the pack. They came from their dens wondering what all the fuss was about, faces lighting up and jaws quivering at the sight of fresh meat disappearing down gullets that were not their own.

A large adult female came stumbling down the rocks like her tail was set on fire. She snarled and bared her teeth at anyone who stood in her path, leading right up to the carcass, where she pushed the younger raptors aside and plunged her snout into a pile of mangled organs.

Not far behind her came other brave high ranks. Kilo saw hunger and determination on all of their faces, and he ducked his head with a disgusted hiss, when they burst onto the scene and caused an uproar of 'who had rights over the scraps'.

Selfish monsters, every single one of them. He wished he could march right up and give them a piece of his mind, but he knew such outrageous actions would get him killed.

No...they needed to get away from the scene. FAR away, before they were noticed by-

But suddenly, before Kilo could relay his mental decision with the others, they all heard a commotion further up the slope. Every eye turned to the sound of harsh wailing, just in time to see a young male almost fall on his face as he was racing down the rocks. His shoulder was cleaved down to bone...blood pouring out and fear easy to see in his bulging eyes.

A proud snarl came from up the hill. All eyes lifted again, and Kilo blinked before ducking his head and taking a side step against Shadow's flank. His mind began throwing out instinctive orders like a screaming child backed into a corner, both it and his mind becoming overridden by deep fear.

 _Fear! Hide! Danger coming! Doom!_

Shadow whimpered softly and nuzzled her brother's neck with equal dread. Hook moved to stand close to them, as two figures came strutting down the rocks and the pack moved aside like a parting sea. The commotion of the frenzy feeding was silenced until even raindrops on blades of grass could be heard. Not a single body moved for the fear that weighted them in place.

Muerte, was an ever present shadow of death that loomed over his pack. He was the raptor that put their lives into such dark chaos...yet also kept their disheveled society from crumbling apart completely, like a cracking mountainside held together by the roots of the very tree pulling it apart.

He walked down the rocks with chest out and neck arched, ghostly scales gleaming with health and crown of black feathers groomed so that they rose up like the hackles on an angry dog's back. He walked without the slightest hint of weakness, and looked about using cold yellow eyes that spoke hate to every gaze he met.

The alpha male was the very image of death in Kilo's eyes, as he was pushing against his sister's body and sneaking glances from around Hook's shoulder.

He hadn't gotten over his childhood fear of Muerte...not even close.

There was a wave of nervous chitters, when the tyrant alpha came to stop on a large boulder at the foot of the slope. Raptors shifted on the pads of their feet and bound muscles, as he looked down and saw the Protoceratops carcass laid out in the grass, tilting his head with a surprised grunt.

The pack's hunting group hadn't gone out yet that day. To see a dead animal just lying about was a surprise indeed.

Who killed it?

The other raptors grumbled and growled, but eyes looked towards Kilo's family, and Muerte directed his own attention to them with a note of amusement and annoyance. He sneered at them from afar and clicked his talons in thought.

It was the whelp's meat?

Interesting...quite interesting indeed.

Muerte always enjoyed it, when Kilo and his siblings were at the end of his wrath. It was fun for him to see them squirm and whimper under his toes.

Hook growled in a half threat and broadened his stance. He began to protest that the meat rightfully belonged to his niece and nephews, but Muerte hopped down from his rock and calmly stalked closer. Standing before the brown elder he flared his nostrils and snorted.

 _Move._

Hook glared up at his alpha. Muerte glared back, and in his impatience he bared his teeth, making it all too clear that if the old fool didn't step aside...he'd lose an eye.

Nearby raptors chittered uneasily to each other. Hook resisted, for a moment, but knowing he was pushing luck he groaned and stepped to the side. This cleared the way between Muerte and the three orphans, whom suddenly found themselves caught with nowhere to go.

Shadow and Grey both pressed against their older brother's ribs like shivering hatchlings. Kilo could only choke on his fear, as alpha looked him over and chuffed in a terrifyingly relaxed way.

Was that their kill over there?

Kilo stiffened. He glanced over at the Protoceratops, then back to Muerte, before he pressed his lips together and mumbled acknowledgment.

Surely they wouldn't mind sharing with him, would they? Spare a little fresh meat for their king?

The old alpha was looking for a fight. He was hoping one of them would be stupid enough to defend their meat rights...but at the same time, seeing them almost collapsing in his presence was enough to make him purr and boost his ego.

There was nothing for Kilo to really do. For him and his sibling's sakes, he simply lowered his gaze and ducked his head as a sign of submission and surrender.

A very amused Muerte showed his teeth like he was grinning. He snorted hot air on the three, turned, and succeeded in slapping his tail across Kilo's head with a loud FWAP!

They made a good choice. Kilo kept telling himself that as he watched his alpha strut over to the meat and stoop down to begin feasting, pushing stricken raptors away and snarling when they didn't get out of his sight fast enough.

Don't challenge alpha Muerte unless you plan on dying. That was something he had learned very young, after watching many foolish raptors end up in a thousand bloody pieces on the ground.

Kilo liked to think he wasn't a fool. His decisions were smart...weren't they?

 _Yah, but he was some coward._ The little mind voice teased him of this and made his heart sink.

Shadow, sensing her brother's dark emotions, cooed and nuzzled his throat as Hook stepped close with a low snort. He looked his nephews over to make sure they were alright, before he gave Muerte a cold glare and pointed his snout uphill, trying to give hope to his little family.

Maybe they could score some prey in the high rocks, at least to give them something to digest? Would they like that?

Kilo wrinkled his nose in slight distaste. Rats? Again?

The island's booming rat population had often served as the omega rank's main source of food, when times got rough and the pack made good feeding difficult for the timid. Kilo had his fair share of rodents for dinner...and although he disliked spending so much effort on such small prey...he could see no other options to take.

 _Alright, fine._ Was communicated through a low snort.

Once everyone was in agreement, Hook took lead in the group and began walking towards the rocky slope. Kilo and his siblings followed close behind him, past other raptors that liked to taunt them with sharp hisses, then up on the boulders not far from where Muerte sat.

The old male was lazily gnawing on a fleshy leg bone. He laid out comfortably in the grass, looking around at his pack. When Kilo accidentally met his gaze for a moment, he arched his neck and chuffed dominantly.

 _Keep moving, whelp._

Kilo choked on a whimper, but he obeyed his alpha and crept past old Hook, who was beginning to have troubles with the uphill climb. Upon looking back he saw him trying hard to hide a limp...on the side of his hip where he had been shot years ago.

The bullet was still in there, encased in scar tissue and pinching nerves when he did certain things...like climbing up hills or laying on his belly..

Their uncle looked up and grunted softly. Kilo saw the frustrated look in his eyes, before those eyes widened and he made a sharp warning chirp.

 _Look out!_

Kilo, confused, turned his head as he kept walking. It was only then that he realized a raptor was standing in his path, and so close that no sooner had the realization crossed his mind, his chest bumped with its chest and a surprised snarl reprimanded him.

 _Watch it!_

Kilo ducked down and made no sound in reply. He pressed his tail submissively into the ground, as the other raptor took a step back and eyed him, chest out and tail up in alarm.

But then...the figure relaxed upon recognizing Kilo as a lowly omega. It rocked thoughtfully on its toes, chuffed, then almost seemed to crouch as it uttered the most gentle of coos, laced with mischief and flirtatious hope.

That was odd...no pack member spoke to him with a such a tone.

Kilo, far too surprised and curious to resist, looked up at the raptor. He saw a feminine figure, smelled her familiar scent, and immediately he was staring at the ground again. It was a gesture both of feared respect and of good sense.

Muerte's consort was a beautiful thing, even Kilo had to admit. She stood there like a swan with her neck arched into an S, dark eyes fixed on him and scales glistening in the rain. They were a blinding white, groomed to perfection, accented by little creamy feathers atop her head.

There was another soft croon from the white beauty. She swayed her head in an effort to grab Kilo's attention, but he kept his eyes lowered and didn't dare respond.

The 'white beauty' was a harlot, in a way that rivaled even Muerte's habit of female chasing. She liked to tease and flaunt herself about, just to see other males squirm and fawn at her feet. She acted innocent but he had watched her in action before...and he knew her game.

Besides...any male dumb enough to go after Muerte's mate was playing with death itself. If the alpha found out someone was trying to steal _HIS_ female, he would be out for blood and hell unleashed if he didn't get it.

No. Kilo wouldn't be caught fraternizing with the King's wife.

So, he bobbed his head to the white beauty and walked around her. He ignored her shocked chirp and disappointed lip curl. He kept walking and glanced over his shoulder to urge Shadow and Grey along.

Grey, walking slower than his sister, looked up at Muerte's consort and fluffed his feathers. His eyes were soft for her, and she turned her charm onto him with a lighthearted coo, raising her tail and swaying dramatically on her legs.

Hook hobbled along in the back and nipped his nephew's flank. Hissing urgently.

 _Keep moving, Grey._

The young male groaned. He cast a glare to his uncle, but begrudgingly continued up the hill, bidding the white beauty a fond goodbye to which she purred.

The wet season was a difficult time for the pack, but not just because of the wet and the cold. Being that it also brought the courting season, a month in which each raptor sought to find its life mate, everyone within sexual maturity had the natural right to be on edge.

Even more so, after Muerte's greediness of the females forbid any male to court and mate. The tension amongst the bachelors multiplied tenfold and could not be soothed easily...not until the season ended.

Kilo himself had long made up his mind to remain a bachelor, for his first year of sexual maturing. Finding a mate just seemed too dangerous and bothersome, and almost all the females in the pack hated him anyway.

Grey didn't seem to share that disinterest. Kilo often caught him ogling after all the pretty females, seeming all too eager to give them his attention even if they drove him away for being omega ranked, or if their interest was cut off by Muerte's possessive snarling and screaming.

Like father like son indeed.

* * *

 **~...~  
**

* * *

 _Ha! Gotcha!_

Kilo lunged like a cat from his belly, off of a large boulder and on top of a crevice some feet away. He shoved his snout between two rocks and rummaged around with his claws, until something small and furry brushed up against his lips and a shrill squeak met his ears.

A quick snap of the teeth gave him the pleasant taste of warm blood. The small furry thing fell limp in his jaws, and he wrenched his head free from the rocks with a victorious gurgle. The large rat he caught dangled heavily between his teeth. Its fur tickled the roof of his mouth so that he wrinkled his nose and stifled a sneeze.

Mammals were such odd creatures. He didn't understand how such itchy fluff could prove useful to them...but still...he didn't think too hard on it. Instead he turned and gurgled gently, calling out as he reached down and let the rat fall to the ground with a _thud._

Shadow!

A soft coo answered him from behind, and Kilo turned to see his sister sauntering forward, faint blood on her lips and a hungry look in her eyes. He purred to her and she licked her chops, then got close so that she could run her body against his in an affectionate "thank you".

For the past hour or so he had been hunting for her, generously gifting his food for her to eat, to ensure that she was taken care of first and foremost. Even if the blood tasted good on his tongue, and his stomach growled protests...he gave his food to his hungry sister before he kept it for himself.

He liked seeing her eyes light up. Such moments healed the hurt of living in such a horrid place.

As Shadow laid down and gnawed on her little meal, purring happily, Kilo let his gaze drift across the rocky hillside, to where Grey and Hook could be seen napping on a big boulder. Beyond them he could watch other raptors...starving omegas just like them...turning rocks over and giving a loud bark when they saw a long skinny tail and furry body scampering away.

For a few moments the nearby hunters would scramble and struggle, until one lucky raptor caught the prize and everything quieted back down.

It wasn't like the Protoceratops carcass. The omegas didn't try to slash each other's eyes out, like the higher ranks did when food was involved. They were gentle to one another...respective...considerate.

The omegas treated each other like comrades, if not family members. They were a _true_ pack hiding within Muerte's rule, and were the few raptors Kilo didn't feel like he had to keep one eye out for surprise attacks.

For instance, there was an elder male with albino scales and rosy eyes, whom was rejected from higher subordinate rank because of his unnatural color. With him was a raptor couple and their single adolescent daughter, whos male siblings were killed not long after joining the pack; a second mated pair yet to have their first clutch; and a young female almost his age, somehow still unmated and successfully avoiding Muerte's harem of wives.

They made somewhat of an odd group...but Kilo could see that they looked out for one another and fared decently amongst the pack.

As he stood there, watching them work together to pin a burrow of rats, Kilo saw a small figure darting around the larger legs of the adult raptors. He followed it with his eyes and recognized it as the adolescent female, with grey scales marked by splotches of camouflage green.

She was chirping excitedly and bouncing around with youngling energy that kind of amused him. Her yellow eyes were wide and happy...despite the environment she was born into.

Tango. That's who she'd grow up to be.

Seeing that the little one had yet to be fed, and that her inexperienced parents were having difficulties catching meat that day, Kilo grunted and began looking through the rocks. He did this quietly so that no one would notice, until he managed to kill a small rat and began walking towards the group.

At first they looked up at him and stiffened. Tango hid between her mother's legs with a fearful yelp, and the adults positioned themselves in a cautious display of defense. The old albino eyed him calmly, while the young bachelorette female jumped to the front and snarled like she was going to kill him.

That was the first time Kilo got a close look at her. She was as big as him, with tan scales marked by golden yellow over her eyes, and in two stripes down either side of her back. The aggression she gave in her eyes made him blink and chuff gently.

Lima wouldn't change much over the coming years.

They were nervous around other raptors. Kilo didn't blame them, thus he came to a stop and looked around at the faces staring back at him.

He simply wanted to give the young one some food. See?

Kilo bent down and rested his gift on the stone, then nudged it with his nose towards Tango. She was gawking at him from where she hid, unsure of him but giving interest to the meat that he brought.

That was when he looked up and met the mother's gaze. Immediately his heart ached, and he stared at her for a long moment in memory of his own mother, until something touched his leg and he looked down.

Tango was there, running her body up against him with grateful purrs. She cooed and chittered in a friendly way to him, as her parents shifted around and Lima growled, before lifting her head and eyeing Kilo with awe in her eyes.

Kilo didn't know what to do for a moment. He chuffed gently to Tango and she looked up at him, eyes bright and teeth showing. In her face he saw an image of himself...young...living life as a careless adolescent under the protection of his dear mother.

He saw a version of himself that never existed. It drew him to the little female, and for some reason, he wanted to make sure that she didn't end up like him.

Suddenly, as Tango stooped down and hungrily snatched the rat into her mouth, a commotion ruined the peaceful quiet. It burst through the air as a sharp snarl that made the entire omega group jump, followed by thuds and scraping of talon on stone. Rocks skittered from further down the slope and bodies slammed together repeatedly.

Someone was fighting, but that wasn't anything new. Raptors in Muerte's pack got into dominance brawls all the time.

However...Kilo sensed something on the tone of the screaming voices he heard. It made his heart jump and his instincts rise up in persistent thoughts, so much that he lifted his head and found himself chuffing nervously.

Grey was doing it too. His younger brother was awake and peering down the slope with wide eyes and a wagging tail.

 _Look! Look! Its two of the bachelors fighting over a female!_

He sang with peculiar excitement in his chirps, which drew Shadow and the rest of the omegas in to see whatever was going on. Hook and the old albino male were snorting and shaking their heads in disapproval of the upheaval.

Kilo couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. What was happening? Who was fighting over a female? What female?

Giving up, he crept over to the group and joined them in spectating, looking down the hill to find a bloody scene. He blinked and arched his neck in an excited way...not helping the way he shifted in place and clicked his teeth together.

Two males were latched together at the face, biting each other's snouts and slashing their claws across necks and chests. They were covered in blood and dirt, as they threw themselves to the ground and kicked out with their death talons, then got back up and spun in dizzy circles.

Their screeching and cackling was enough to make any animal go deaf. Tango was huddled between her mother's legs with her paws over her head, trying to block out the horrible noise. Grey seemed thrilled by it as he rocks on his feet and wriggled his talons together.

Kilo himself was searching for the female straight off. He looked all around the fight and examined the faces of each raptor watching, until he saw one lone raptor laying proudly across a boulder, tail flicking from side to side and dark eyes watching the blood bath taking place.

Of course! It was the white beauty!

Kilo didn't know how she managed to start a fight between two young males, but he did see how she bobbed her head and twitched her lips. It seemed as though she was _quite_ pleased with herself, as love stricken fools practically tore each other apart at her feet.

All for her.

Before long, it became clear who would win the challenge and who would fail. From beginning to end it was rather quick...but for Kilo it felt like an eternity of apprehension.

The smaller of the males, wounded and exhausted, pulled out from the fight and staggered a submissive distance from the female being fought over. He coughed blood and limped on a strained hip, as the victor stood tall on his feet and brushed off his wounds with a proud cackle.

Beauty was showing her teeth like she was smiling. As her male suitor got close and spread his arms, which were feathered green and painted by his own blood, she purred and encouraged his actions. He displayed his body off for her and she praised him...but Kilo saw a lie in her body language and voice. Her eyes were casting small glances to something off in the distance. Her lips were curling higher, and her claws were kneading the stone with hidden excitement.

Rule number one had been broken. NEVER, try to steal one of Muerte's females.

He came from behind, in a blur of grey scales and flashing teeth, snarling and shrieking. The young male barely had enough time to look up, before his alpha crashed down on his back and knocked him to the ground with breath taking force. He gasped for air and snarled back, but Muerte was standing over him and blocking his way to stand.

Kilo's lips twitched and his eyes narrowed in somewhat of a wince. Hook and the albino male shook their heads, before turning and leaving the audience for what was to come next. The rest of the group quickly followed them, save for Shadow, Grey, and Kilo.

There was an awful screaming, coming from the young male as Muerte pinned him to the ground. Using a grip on his throat to hold him down, he slashed his claws and kicked with one death talon. All of these strikes landed on soft belly flesh, dealing fatal damage as the young male was cut open, cleaved from the bottom of his ribcage to his pubis bone, exposing major abdominal muscles which Muerte also severed.

He kept slashing. He held his grip on the young male's neck, but he did not use it to puncture the life vein for a quick kill.

Kilo knew he liked to hear them scream. He liked them to die slow and painfully, and that's how death came to claim the victim. He fought and cried every moment that his body was mutilated, bleeding from exposed organs and severed tissue, until the massive blood loss made him go limp.

Muerte dropped his grip and stepped back to admire his handiwork. His lips curled and his neck arched dominantly, as pack members watched on with horror filled eyes and anxious chuffing.

Beauty, whom had watched the whole scene with somewhat of a grin, hopped down from her perch and coyly walked up to her alpha. She nibbled his bloody jaw making a soft coo, and he acknowledged her, but his growl and nip was far from the affection usually found between raptor couples.

The look in his eyes was wild and uncontrolled. Everyone knew the messages he was communicating to them, and everyone ducked their heads like commoners bowing to their tyrant king.

His female, his kingdom, and his rules. Anyone to threaten what was his, would end up like all the rest; torn apart and laying dead on the ground!


End file.
